Past meets futurs II suite : Les vestiges du passé :
by SunsetNo
Summary: Suite - Hermione, Blaise, Drago, Ginny, Harry et Ron, ne sont pas sauvés. Envoyés en 1944, et plongés en pleine guerre contre Grindelwald, il devront trouver un moyen de rentrer chez eux. Alors que Tom Jedusor les suspectent, que leurs enfants ont disparus, et que la tentation de changer le court des choses les déchirent, ils apprendront à survivre ; quitte à tout perdre...
1. Chapter 1

Deux semaines. Déjà deux semaines de pur cauchemar, car, malgré eux, leur pire crainte s'était réalisée : Harry, Ron, Blaise, Drago, Hermione et Ginny... Des survivants, des Mangemorts, des héros de guerres, des amis, des ennemis... Tous se retrouvaient piégés une nouvelle fois.

Au début de tout ça, c'était dans une dimension sans espace-temps ni repère. Ces instants déroutants leurs avaient cependant permis de se rapprocher, de se connaître, mais aussi de réaliser le triste futur qui les attendaient. Ils avaient rencontré leurs enfants, des jeunes aussi merveilleux que brisés et perdu… tout comme eux toute leur vie, et encore plus aujourd'hui. C'était au prix du sang et des sacrifices qu'ils étaient parvenus à sortir de cet enfer. Du moins, c'est ce qu'ils avaient cru. Car cet enfer-là n'était rien comparé à ce à quoi ils devaient faire face désormais.

Hermione avait établi une liste. A vrai dire, dans cette situation, elle n'avait trouvé que cela pour garder son calme et un minimum de contrôle.

Premièrement, ils étaient incomplets. Voldemort n'était pas apparu à Poudlard avec eux. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils allaient s'en plaindre, du moins pour ce qui était du cas d'Harry et de Ron, mais beaucoup d'inquiétude découlait de sa disparition. Des questions sans réponses, aussi... Des question qu'une seule personne aurait pu comprendre et éclaircir : Ginny.

Mais là était le deuxième tiret de la liste de la Granger. Ginny était restée complètement inconsciente depuis son arrivée. Aucun sort, aucune potion ne l'avait ne serait-ce que fait sourciller. Rien. Nada. Les raisons de son coma étaient aussi floues que celles de la disparition de son Maître. Aussi, ces deux sujets d'interrogations restaient des culs-de-sac, auquel les sorciers ne pouvaient qu'apporter des suppositions branlantes et incertaines.

Et enfin, le troisième et plus important problème de tous : 1944. Ils étaient arrivés en plein milieu du mois d'août de 1944. Présenté ainsi, cela ressemblait plus à une blague qu'à autre chose. Du moins à leurs yeux. Car il leur fallut bien quelques jours avant de réaliser ce que cela signifiait : la guerre. Grindelwald. La Seconde Guerre Mondiale. Le retard technologique. L'inexistence de tous ceux qu'ils avaient connu, de leurs familles, amis et repères ! Tout était différent. Les mentalités, la mode, les comportements, les mœurs... Et ils devaient s'y acclimater. Ou du moins jouer le jeu jusqu'à ce qu'ils en sachent un peu plus sur les raisons de leur présence ici.

Et cette perspective soulevait une autre série de problèmes. Tout d'abord, il avait fallu qu'ils se trouvent un lieu discret où résider. Avec une Ginny dans le coma et leurs vêtements couverts de sang et de poussière, ils avaient dû se rabattre sur une vielle chambre d'hôtel dans l'allée des Embrumes, dont la tenancière ne sourcilla pas d'un cil en voyant leurs états. Pour une fois, l'aspect lugubre de la rue leur aura permis de se mettre à couvert et de trouver un lieu de replis et repos. Cependant, ils savaient que cela ne pouvait être que temporaire. Plus important encore, ils espéraient que ce le soit ! Aucun d'entre eux ne souhaitait s'éterniser dans le Londres des années 40. Une fois ce premier problème réglé, il avait fallu faire face à leur capacité financière. Six rescapés du temps et pas un Gallion en poche. Or, s'ils voulaient se documenter, soigner Ginny et se déplacer sans attirer l'attention, ils allaient devoir se débrouiller pour remplir rapidement leurs bourses. Aussi étonnant que cela le fut sur l'instant, c'est Blaise et Drago qui trouvèrent une alternative. Leurs familles restaient les plus riches et célèbres du monde sorcier, et ce même en 44. Aussi, leurs talents de manipulations leur furent d'une grande aide. En une journée, ils réussirent à rentrer à Gringotts et se faire passer pour des cousins éloignés venus en voyages. Bien entendu, les cheveux blond platine de Malfoy, le teint mat de Blaise et leur mépris naturel pour les gobelins ne suffirent pas à les berner, mais un test magique de sang, lui, suffit. Par chance, leurs clés ne les avaient jamais quittées (héritiers de haute fortune oblige) et les serrures n'avaient pas été changées, même dans leur époque. Sans éveiller le moindre soupçon chez les gardiens de la banque, ils parvinrent à rentrer à l'Hôtel, les poches et bourses suffisamment pleines pour ne pas s'inquiéter du reste de leur séjour.

Ce deuxième problème résolu, il ne restait que le plus essentiel de tous : comment rentrer dans leur époque ? Ils n'avaient ni indice, ni supposition, ou encore piste à suivre. Juste leur étrange voyage avec cet Esprit Temporel et les souvenirs d'un futur qui semblait douloureusement et subitement très, très lointain, désormais. L'époque de leurs enfants c'était éloignée de plus de 50 ans, retournant le ventre des sorciers d'une façon qu'ils n'auraient pu définir. Ils ignoraient si eux aussi s'en étaient sortis ou s'ils avaient atterri dans une autre époque encore plus lointaine. Et cette incertitude, plus que les autres, affligeait Hermione. Kai et Scorpius hantaient son esprit, la rendant malade et insomniaque depuis leur arrivée. Ses maigres recherches ne lui apprenaient rien de nouveau, rien qu'elle ne savait pas déjà. Et encore, ces recherches se limitaient aux livres de magie noire des boutiques de l'allée des Embrumes, soit rien de bien palpitant comparé à la bibliothèque de l'Esprit du Temps ou même les connaissances de Voldemort. Elle désespérait, et plus les jours s'écoulaient, plus un sentiment de panique lui saisissait la gorge. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester ici, et encore moins sans réponse. Très vite, ils durent faire face aux possibilités qui leurs restaient, et parmi elles, une idée de Harry et Ron, qui fit hurler les Serpentards et donna une migraine à Hermione.

-Vous voulez dire la vérité à Dumbledore et lui demander de l'aide ? hurla Blaise.

-Vous avez une meilleure idée ?! On doit allez le voir et lui dire ce qui est arrivé ! Lui seul pourra nous éclairer sur la situation !

-Comment peux-tu le savoir ? Que je sache, cet homme t'a manipulé toute ta vie dans le but de te voir mourir de la main de Voldemort, et toi, tu voudrais lui faire confiance ? s'exclama Drago, ahurit.

-On sait qu'il ne l'a fait que parce qu'il ne voyait pas d'autre alternative, et puis tout le monde commet des erreurs. Mais ça ne change rien au fait qu'il est le plus puissant d'entre nous, et que, sans lui, on ne pourra peut-être jamais quitter cette époque ! dit Ron.

-Il n'est pas le plus puissant, souffla Hermione, le regard dans le vague. On doit retrouver le Maître d'abord. Lui seul pourra nous guider vers une solution ! Il est le dernier à avoir quitter la dimension de l'Esprit, il doit forcément savoir quelque chose !

S'ils s'étaient tous habitués à l'entendre l'appeler ainsi désormais, cela ne fit pas moins grimacer Harry. Et même si cela lui plaisait encore moins, il savait qu'elle aussi avait raison.

-On a fouillé partout !

-Il se cache peut-être ? dit Blaise.

-Ne dis pas de sottises. Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, il est fou de ma sœur. Il serait venu la chercher.

-Exactement ! Et inversement, Ginny nous aurait amené à lui. Mais notre seul radar à Voldemort est dans le coma, dit Harry. Et... Je doute que ce soit une coïncidence. Ils sont reliés, et si elle est dans cet état, je crois qu'on peut supposer le pire...

-Ne supposons rien trop vite. Cela ne fait que deux semaines.

-Ça fait _déjà_ deux semaines Hermione et on n'a rien ! Je crois qu'il est temps qu'on essaie quelque chose.

-De toute façon on n'a rien à perdre… dit Ron.

-Rien à perdre ?! s'exclama Drago, halluciné. On est en 1944 ! On a tout à perdre ! La raison ! La vie ! L'espoir de rentrer un jour ! Et même notre époque ! Rien ne nous dit que nos peu d'actions n'ont pas déjà changé le cour des choses !

-Alors quoi ? On s'enferme ? répondit le roux. Parce que je vous le dis, on va finir par s'entre-tuer si on n'agit pas vite.

-On peu agir dans l'ombre et rester cachés avant de faire quelque chose d'irréversible.

-C'est retarder l'inévitable !

-Je suis d'accord avec Ron, dit Harry.

-Bien, deux contre deux, trancha Blaise. Granger, c'est à toi.

Ils en étaient arrivés à compter les points. Affligée, la jeune femme soupira devant eux, lasse et épuisée. Elle comprenait le point de vue de ses amis, mais les risques étaient énormes, disproportionnés même. Et cela la pétrifiait. Pour autant, ils n'avanceraient jamais s'ils restaient cloîtrés et ils devaient trouver un moyen de rentrer chez eux. C'était vital. Aussi bien pour eux que pour l'avenir. Aussi, elle se tourna vers eux, incertaine. Une autre solution était possible. En revanche, elle savait d'avance qu'elle n'aillait plaire à personne. Même elle, avait eu du mal à l'admettre, mais compte tenu de leur situation, ils pouvaient difficilement faire pire.

-Je pense qu'on peut trouver un juste milieu.

-C'est à dire ?

-Drago et Blaise ont raison. Moi-même, je doute de Dumbledore après ce qu'il s'est passé, mais... Vous avez vu juste, il n'en reste pas moins un sorcier au savoir immense qui pourrait nous aider. En revanche, je maintiens qu'il n'est pas le seul à être en mesure de nous renseigner. Et je ne parle pas de Voldemort.

-Comment ça ?

Sa respiration se coupa. Par Merlin, elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle allait dire une telle chose.

-Tom Jedusor. Il est là lui aussi, jeune et déterminé à mettre le monde à genoux. Son savoir pourrait nous être utile lui aussi.

-Pardon !?

-Je sais que ça à l'air fou, mais c'est possible. Bien sûr, il faudra être très prudents et ne jamais lui révéler quoi que ce soit sur son avenir, mais je pense... Je pense que ça pourrait marcher.

-Attends... Tu... Tu parles vraiment de côtoyer un Voldemort de 18 ans ? balbutia Blaise, livide.

-Oui... Et le seul moyen d'y arriver, serait... serait de retourner à Poudlard, en tant qu'élèves.

Cette simple phrase suffit à les rendre tous béats. Aucun d'eux n'avait imaginé un pire scénario.

-On aurait aussi accès à la bibliothèque et aux professeurs, ajouta-t-elle. Je sais que c'est le plus risqué de tous nos plans, mais c'est aussi peut-être le seul moyen de collecter assez d'informations et de mener un semblant de vie normale vis-à-vis des autres. On ne pourra pas rester enfermés de toute façon et, au moins, on pourrait agir au grand jour sans contrainte. On prend de fausses identités, on s'inscrit, et on fouille autant que l'on peut. Magie blanche, Magie noire, Magie temporelle, même divinatoire s'il le faut... On quadrille absolument tout, et on se rapproche de Jedusor et Dumbledore. Si on la joue fine, on aura peut-être une chance de s'en sortir sans faire trop de dégâts.

-Tu... Tu es sérieuse ?

-Oui.

-J'avoue que... que je ne sais pas quoi dire… bredouilla Ron. C'est... C'est franchement suicidaire.

-Je n'aime pas dire ça, mais je suis d'accord avec Weasley, dit Blaise.

-On pourrait changer absolument tout le court du temps : notre interaction avec eux pourrait nous mener à notre perte.

-Je sais... Mais c'est aussi pour cette raison qu'on ne doit absolument pas dire la vérité ! A personne, pas même à Dumbledore.

-On serait donc sous... sous couverture ? réfléchit Drago.

-Exactement.

Le plan semblait simple en apparence mais sa mise en place relevait presque de la folie. Tout pouvait mal tourner, à chaque instant, chaque minute, chaque seconde... De quoi leur donner des sueurs froides pour le reste de leur séjour ici.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a de pire entre le fait de refaire une septième année ou de côtoyer un Jedusor à peine sorti de la puberté… souffla Ron, horrifié pour lui-même.

-Hermione... Je comprends ton plan, mais tu oublies un détail, dit Harry, sceptique. J'ai vu comment se comporte Jedusor à cette époque à travers son journal. Il est méfiant, manipulateur, intelligent, maléfique et plus dangereux qu'on ne peut le croire. Il a déjà tué et a probablement une rangée de fidèles parmi les Serpentards. Ils se méfiera de nous comme de la peste, s'il ne nous tue pas dès notre arrivée ! Jamais il ne nous laissera l'approcher.

-Je suis le seul à penser au Basilique caché dans la Chambre des Secrets ? Un sifflement et on est tous morts les gars ! s'exclama Blaise.

-Sans parler que si Dumbledore nous voit traîner avec lui, il se méfiera de nous aussi. Il veut faire tomber Jedusor et tous ceux liés de quelque façon que ce soit avec lui. On ne pourra pas gagner leur confiance à tous les deux.

-Je pense au contraire que c'est faisable, soutint la Gryffondor, une lueur dans le regard. On a cinquante ans d'avance sur eux, et plus important encore, on les connaît ! On sait comment ils vont réfléchir et agir... On sait ce qu'ils vont faire et comment ils vont le faire ! Les manipuler ne sera pas simple mais je pense que si on fait croire à Dumbledore qu'on est de son côté, il nous laissera approcher Tom.

-Donc, si je résume, tu voudrais qu'on aille à Poudlard sous couverture, qu'on manipule les plus grands sorciers du siècle afin de pouvoir gagner leur confiance et par la même occasion essayer de rentrer dans notre époque ? récapitula Blaise, de plus en plus ahurit.

-En gros, c'est ça.

-Je me demande ce qui pourrait mal tourner...

* * *

-On va vraiment se faire tuer...

-Arrête de te lamenter ! s'exclama Hermione, agacée du comportement défaitiste de Blaise.

-Je ne me lamente pas ! Je suis réaliste ! Tu te rends compte de ce qu'on va faire ?!

-Parfaitement, et je pense que ça vaut le coup d'essayer.

-Et de se faire tuer ?!

Blaise hallucinait depuis que le plan de la jeune femme avait été "mis en route". Il ne pensait pas qu'ils avaient la moindre chance de s'en sortir, et pour cause, aucun des aspects de ce plan ne semblait pas purement et simplement suicidaire.

-Personne ne va mourir ! On doit juste être... convaincants.

-Convaincants ?!, répéta Drago, lui aussi septique.

-Arrêtez de vous liguer contre moi et ayez un peu confiance ! s'énerva-t-elle en saisissant sa pile de lettres d'un pas rageur.

Tout était prêt, du moins semblait prêt. Dans ses mains reposaient les demandes d'admissions qu'elle avait soigneusement prit le soin d'écrire à l'attention de Monsieur Dippet, directeur de Poudlard de l'époque. Sur le rebord de la fenêtre reposait la dernière étape à franchir : le Hibou censé les remettre. Tous réunis dans la petite chambre, ils la regardaient avec angoisse et doutes. Son plan avait, certes, le plus de chances de réussite, mais aussi le plus de chances d'échec. Aussi, le dilemme était complet et aucun d'eux ne cherchait à le cacher.

-Hermione... Tu es sûre de toi ? demanda Harry pour la énième fois. Ron a raison, si Jedusor ne nous tue pas lui-même, les Aurors pourraient s'en charger si on se fait prendre pour falsification d'identité ! Autant dire qu'on serait fini ! On est en temps guerre ici aussi et ils ne nous feront pas de cadeaux...

-Sans parler de ce qu'ils nous feront s'ils apprennent qu'on n'est pas d'ici, ajouta Blaise. On serait les cobayes du Ministère, et franchement, ça ne me tente pas trop.

-Vous êtes impossibles ! s'écria-t-elle, à bout. Vous ne pensez pas que j'ai déjà imaginé le pire ? Je sais ce que l'on risque et oui, moi aussi j'ai peur ! Mais ce n'est pas comme si on n'avait pas déjà affronté pire que ça !

-Pire que ça ?! Hermione, on est dans le passé ! répliqua le Malfoy.

-Et alors ?! Toi et Blaise avaient bien survécus à une famille de Mangemorts, non ? Peu importe le côté dont vous vous trouviez, vous avez combattus et survécus à notre guerre, je me trompe ?

-Ce n'est pas la même chose !

-Ah bon ? Et toi, Harry ? Tu es bien le Survivant ? L'enfant qui a survécut à Vous-Savez-Qui et aux Dursley ? Tu es bien celui qui cavalé des mois sans se faire prendre pour trouver les Horcrucxes ?

-Herm...

-Et toi Ron ? Tu étais avec Harry ? Tu as survécu toi aussi à l'influence des Horcrucxes, à la fuite, à la peur ?

-Mais...

-Alors en quoi nous devrions être plus effrayé aujourd'hui qu'avant ?! Hein ? continua-t-elle. On a tous été enfermés pendant des mois dans une dimension parallèle et pourtant, on a tous survécut aussi ! Peu importe ce que l'on a affronté dans notre vie, on y a fait face, et on s'est relevé ! Nous sommes tous des survivants, des guerriers brisés par une vie qu'on n'a pas choisie, et pourtant on est encore là ! On a tout sacrifié pour survivre ! On a tout fait, tout donné ! Alors je suis désolée mais je refuse de me laisser vaincre ! déclara-t-elle la gorge serrée. Je sais que... que c'est difficile, et que tout pourrait basculer mais on n'a pas d'autre choix...

Son discours les choqua comme il les remua de l'intérieur. Il n'y avait plus de distinction entre eux. Ils étaient tous dans le même bateau.

-Il y a cinq lettres… poursuivit-elle d'une petite voix en leur tendant le paquet. Celui qui ne se sent pas d'assumer son rôle à Poudlard est libre de la déchirer. Personnellement, mon choix est déjà fait.

Sans rien dire, et tout en posant les autres lettres sur le lit où dormait Ginny, elle s'avança vers la chouette à moitié endormie. Son sort et celui de son futur se trouvait à l'intérieur. Elle s'apprêtait à le sceller. Il n'était plus le temps de douter. La chouette saisit naturellement la lettre entre ses griffes, mais fut surprise par l'arrivée de Drago et ne décolla pas. Quand la jeune femme lui fit face, elle le vit, sa propre lettre entre ses mains et la mine dépitée par l'énormité de ce qu'il allait faire.

-Je suppose qu'une année de plus à Poudlard n'a jamais tué personne, dit-il en soupirant.

-Vous êtes sérieux ?! s'exclama Blaise.

-Elle a raison. On a traversé pire, dit-il à son tour. Et puis... Mes fils me manquent. Si je veux les revoir un jour, on doit sortir d'ici et... réparer tout ça.

L'évocation de Kai et Scorpius leur fit baisser la tête. L'incertitude de leurs sorts planait encore dans leurs cœurs. Et malgré leurs désaccords et leurs combats passés, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de craindre le pire. Ils restaient leurs avenirs.

-Ginny aurait approuvé ce plan, soupira brusquement Ron d'une voix grave. Et je ne veux pas être celui qui devra lui annoncer que ses enfants ne verront peut-être jamais le jour uniquement parce qu'on a eu trop peur d'agir. Ils restent aussi mes neveux et nièces... Et je me suis promis de ne pas être l'ordure qui se mettrait en travers de leurs bonheurs. Je leurs dois bien ça.

Il saisit sa lettre d'une main crispée. Son regard restait fixé sur sa sœur.

-J'en suit. Harry ? demanda-t-il alors.

Le Survivant les regarda tous tour à tour, incertain. Son futur à lui n'était pas reluisant et le préserver lui donnait franchement mal au ventre. Mais il devait agir pour le bien de tous et il refusait de penser égoïstement. Cela lui coûterait trop à l'avenir.

-Je suppose que si je veux changer mon futur, cela commence par essayer de préserver le vôtre. Je marche. Et puis Dippet à toujours été crédule, je ne pense pas qu'il nous démasque de sitôt.

Le Hibou hulula dans le silence qui suivit sa décision. Une éclaircit se fit dans les nuages sombre de Londres. L'espoir semblait renaître encore.

-Vous vous fichez de moi ?! se scandalisa Blaise, outré par quatre regards se focalisant désormais sur lui.

-C'est à toi de voir. Tu as le choix, dit Drago.

-Oh, je t'en prie ?! La moitié de tous vos rejetons sont mes filleuls !

-Ça veut dire que tu nous suis ? demanda Hermione, le souffle court.

-Est-ce que j'ai le choix ?! Mais ça ne change rien au fait qu'on va tous y rester et que je vous aurais prévenu ! C'est pour les gosses que je fais ça, compris ?

Son air revanchard les fit tous sourire. Il avait raison. S'ils ne le faisaient pas pour eux, ils se devaient de le faire pour leurs enfants. Ils leur devaient bien ça.

* * *

Bonjour à tous ! Ceci est le premier chapitre de cette suite ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Nos héros se retrouvent confronter à des circonstances qu'ils n'avaient pas du tout prévues ! Le plan d'Hermione va-t-il marcher ? Jedusor se laissera-t-il manipuler ? Seront-ils démasqués ?

La suite arrivera très vite ! Laissez moi vos avis dans les commentaires !

Merci pour tous vos messages si encourageant ! Vous êtes super ! Cette suite est pour vous !

Bissssseeee, et à très vite !


	2. Chapter 2

Les sorciers se regardèrent avec inquiétude. Aujourd'hui, ils avaient reçu une demande d'entretien de la part du Directeur Dippet dans le but de finaliser leurs inscriptions et d'évaluer leurs niveaux d'études respectifs. Seuls deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'envoi des lettres, aussi, ils n'avaient eu que peu de temps pour se mettre d'accord sur la majorité des aspects de leur plan. Habillés de robes de sorciers achetées la veille, ils s'étaient réunis une dernière fois avant le grand saut. Dans à peine une vingtaine de minutes, ils devraient transplaner devant Poudlard où le gardien de l'époque viendrait les chercher pour les présenter. Ils se devaient d'être prêts à tout, mais il n'était pas difficile de voir que la peur et l'inquiétude les rongeaient. Ginny n'étant toujours pas réveillée, ils allaient devoir trouver un moyen de la garder auprès d'eux une fois à Poudlard. Mais cela ne rajoutait que d'autres complications, et ils semblaient ne pas en voir la fin.

-Cette histoire est à dormir debout, soupira Ron, assis près de sa sœur.

-Souviens-t-en quand même, Weasley ! On n'a pas le choix, c'est le scénario le plus crédible qu'on ait trouvé.

-Des réfugiés ? C'est ça le plus crédible ?

-On joue la carte de la compassion ! dit Hermione en défroissant sa robe pour la énième fois. Alors n'oubliez pas vos rôles ! Drago, Blaise et moi sommes issus de Beauxbâtons et avons dû fuir la France à cause des attaques de Grindelwald. Harry et Ron, vous, vous êtes de l'académie de Salem aux États-Unis.

-C'est pas un peu cliché ?

-On s'en fou ! s'énerva Drago.

-Pourquoi c'est vous les français, d'abord ? demanda Harry.

-J'y ai vécu quelques années quand j'étais petite. Je le parle couramment, tout comme Drago et Blaise.

-Depuis quand vous parlez français ? demanda-t-il, surpris par une telle nouvelle.

-On est des Sangs-Purs ! soupira Blaise. Parler plusieurs langues est un principe de notre éducation.

-N'oubliez pas que nous ne sommes jamais venus à Londres, ni même à Poudlard. Nous ne connaissons ni les élèves, ni les professeurs ! Nous sommes de simples étudiants sans familles, perdus, et traumatisés par la guerre. C'est compris ?

-Ça ne devrait pas être difficile à faire croire...

-Dippet nous évaluera, alors essayez de ne pas être ridicule non plus. Ça vaut pour toi, Weasley.

-La ferme Malfoy...

-Comment on va faire pour le Choixpeau ? Il cherchera à entrer dans nos esprits pour nous répartir dans une Maison. On pourrait se faire démasquer, commenta Harry.

-L'Occlumencie. Ce sera notre seule protection contre lui, Jedusor et Dumbledore. Ils vont sûrement tenter de nous cerner et de nous percer à jour, il faudra être vigilants et discrets. Ça signifie aussi qu'on ne devra éveiller aucun soupçon et ne pas poser trop de questions. Tant qu'on n'a pas la confiance totale de l'un d'eux, on fait profil bas. Notre objectif est de rentrer chez nous, pas de jouer aux héros, expliqua-t-elle.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on va faire ça…, gronda Blaise. En plus, ces noms sont ridicules !

-On en a déjà parlé ! Ils ne sont pas ridicules mais français !

-Hermione Jeanne, Blaise Richard et Drago Mélors... D'où ça sort sérieux ?!

-C'est français !

-Ron Whisppert et Harry Jonhson sont pas mal, pour ma part...

Hermione souffla d'exaspération. Elle avait l'impression de parler à des enfants. Mais le temps s'écoulait et il fallait faire vite. Sans répondre à leurs commentaires, elle finit de boucler leurs maigres valises. Elles se composaient principalement de vêtements tout juste achetés dont les étiquettes n'avaient pas encore été retirées, de leurs nécessaires de travail scolaire, mais surtout de tous les livres de magie qu'ils avaient pu trouver dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Ils s'étaient donnés pour mission de rentrer chez eux, et cela ne se ferait pas sans un maximum de recherches. Bien entendu, tous ces livres seraient principalement lus et étudiés par la jeune femme, mais elle avait souri en les voyant tous prendre au moins deux exemplaires dans leurs propres valises. Ils devaient se donner les moyens de réussir. Et tous mettaient la main à la patte.

-Et Ginny ? demanda brusquement en Ron en regardant sa sœur.

Le jeune Weasley détestait devoir la laisser dans cette chambre insalubre. Son état de santé n'avait aucunement évolué ces dernières semaines, ne faisant qu'aggraver les craintes qui le rongeait. Tous savaient qu'elle était reliée d'une façon très unique et particulière à Voldemort. La voir plongée dans ce coma, livide et inanimée, donnait presque l'impression de voir le Mage Noir mort lui aussi. ET Hermione pouvait à peine supporter cette vue.

-Un sortilège de protection la gardera saine et sauve jusqu'à ce qu'on la fasse entrer à Poudlard, dit Harry, la gorge serrée. On devra cependant mettre en scène son admission à l'infirmerie si elle ne se réveille pas d'ici là.

-Comment on va faire ?

-On trouvera un moyen. Ne t'en fais pas Ron, elle ira bien.

-J'ai étalé la réservation de cette chambre et j'ai ordonné que personne n'y entre, ajouta Drago. Elle ne sera pas dérangée jusqu'à ce qu'on la ramène avec nous.

-Tu as ordonné ? répéta Harry, incrédule.

-Disons que j'ai payé, si tu préfères.

-Il faudra essayer d'agir vite, repris la jeune femme en réduisant les bagages. Plus on reste, plus on risque de se compromettre. N'oubliez pas, pas d'illusions, de regards en coin, ou de cavalier seul ! On doit... On doit rester unis.

-On sait pourquoi on fait ça, dit Ron.

-Très bien... Et au cas où... où les choses tourneraient mal : si l'un de nous commettait une erreur, ou se faisait démasquer...

-... On arrête tout, dit Harry. Le plus important, c'est qu'on reste tous ensemble, sains et saufs. Personne ne sera laissé derrière.

Ils devaient restés soudés. Ils n'avaient pas le choix, ou Jedusor ne ferait qu'une bouchée d'eux.

-Ouah, on dirait vraiment qu'on part au front, dit Blaise en saisissant sa baguette.

C'était maintenant où jamais. Ils ne pouvaient plus faire marche arrière.

* * *

Le Directeur Dippet était un homme de petite taille, ridé, frêle et chauve. Sa longue barbe blanchâtre lui tombait dans le creux du cou, et ses petits yeux en amande ne cessaient de fixer intensément les jeunes gens arrivés dans son bureau. Méfiant suite aux les lettres qu'il avait reçues, il n'en était cependant pas surpris. Il n'était pas rare que des élèves émettent des demandes d'asiles à cause de la guerre, ou encore des demandes de permission de séjour afin d'approfondir leurs études... Mais en recevoir cinq le même jour s'était avéré étrange à ses yeux. Une jeune fille et quatre garçons. Tous le regardaient en détail, curieux et à la fois fascinés. Il ne fit pas de commentaire, mais toussa légèrement. Sa notoriété, après tout, le précédait.

-Je suis surpris d'avoir autant de visite aujourd'hui... Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous.

Des banquettes apparurent à ses mots, surprenant Ron qui faillit bien trébucher sur l'une d'elle. Dippet sourit. Sa magie, de même que son charisme, devaient sans aucun doute les intimider.

-J'ai appris que la France avait essuyée une terrible attaque le mois dernier. J'en suis sincèrement désolé.

-Merci, Monsieur. Nous... Nous aurions voulu qu'il y ait une autre solution, dit Hermione, un sourire triste collé sur le visage.

-Comme nous tous mon enfant... Comme nous tous. Mais ne vous en faîtes pas, Poudlard est ravi de vous accueillir ! Vous verrez, vous vous sentirez très vite comme chez vous.

A cet instant, le directeur ne réalisa pas l'énormité de l'euphémisme qu'il venait de commettre. Ils étaient chez eux. Ou du moins, c'était tout comme. A leur arrivée, la boule déjà présente dans leurs estomacs n'avait fait que croître. C'était comme revenir sur les lieux d'un crime. Une fois plongés dans l'enfer des couloirs, les cinq sorciers, nerveux au possible, n'avaient cessés de regarder derrière eux. La peur de voir un mur apparaître par enchantement ou encore de croiser une mare de sang au détour d'un toilette leur tordait les boyaux. D'autant plus que ce n'était pas leur Poudlard. C'était celui de Jedusor. Et tous savaient que, quelque part au fond de la Chambre des Secrets dormait un Basilique, bien vivant et près à tuer. Même Nagini était un sucre, à côté de ce que cette créature était capable de leur faire si Tom les démasquait. A la traversée du deuxième étage, tous avaient cru entendre les gémissements plaintifs de Mimi Geignarde. Mais là encore, ils avaient tenté de ne rien en montrer. Ni leur malaise, leur inquiétude ou leur peur. Ils s'étaient contentés d'avancer, silencieux, jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore. En y entrant, Drago avait baissé la tête, honteux, et une main serrée autour de son bras. Harry et Ron eux, avaient tenté de faire passer leurs émotions pour de la nervosité.

Ce bureau n'était pas celui de Dumbledore. Il n'y avait ni Phénix, ni Pensine, ni bonbons au citron, mais à la place, une décoration sobre, presque lugubre et un vieillard au regard orgueilleux, un chat ronronnant à ses pieds.

-J'ai cru comprendre que vous veniez de Beauxbâtons et Salem, c'est exact ?

-Oui Monsieur, dit Ron.

-Je vois... Et bien écoutez, je ne vois aucune raison de faire traîner les choses, s'exclama-t-il. Connaissez-vous le fonctionnement de notre école ?

Ils firent tous un signe négatif de la tête, qu'ils regrettèrent très vite. Un air fier sur le visage, le Directeur Dippet se lança dans une explication très détaillée de l'histoire de Poudlard, des fondateurs, de l'origine des Maisons, de la répartition des élèves, de l'organisation des cours et du règlements à suivre. Un discours de près d'une heure, que les jeunes sorciers faillirent bien vomir à plusieurs reprises. Sept années de cours et de vie quotidienne à Poudlard leur avaient apporté assez de renseignement sur la question ; mais jeu de rôle oblige, ils avaient dû endurer ce résumé aux proportions démesurées. Hermione se mordait la langue pour ne pas l'interrompre et le reprendre sur ses erreurs tandis que les autres se retenaient pour ne pas bailler devant lui. Le plus dur combat de Ron fut, pour lui, de rester éveiller. Mais quand le Directeur se leva brusquement, la douche froide fut sévère.

-Maintenant que vous savez à peu près où vous mettez les pieds, laissez-moi vous présenter le Choixpeau, un objet magique qui nous permettra de vous répartir dans l'une de nos quatre Maisons, en fonction de vos capacités et personnalités.

L'heure fatidique de la journée avait sonnée. Il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. A la vue de leur vieil ami, les sorciers fermèrent immédiatement leurs esprits. S'ils réussissaient à passer cette épreuve, ils auraient franchi la première étape de leur plan.

Le premier à passer fut Blaise. Loin d'être à l'aise, le visage fermé et sa baguette serrée dans sa poche, il ne dit rien. Le Choixpeau resta silencieux quelques secondes, puis l'envoya à Serpentard sans plus de commentaire. Drago eut le même verdict, et c'est un rictus de fierté sur le visage qu'il regarda ses camarades. Loin d'être surpris, il était heureux de retrouver ses repères et le regard complice qu'il lança à Blaise n'en fut pas moins éloquent. Ron alla à Gryffondor sans la moindre hésitation, mais Harry sembla poser plus de problème. Le Choixpeau, indécis, réfléchit pendant plus d'une minute, torturant Harry pour tenter d'entrer un peu plus dans sa tête. Mais il finit rapidement par abandonner et le proclama Gryffondor à son tour. De toute évidence, ce test ne serait jamais une promenade de santé pour lui. Puis vînt Hermione. Pas le moins du monde intimidée, elle attendit elle aussi sa répartition. Pourtant, la voix du Choixpeau lui sembla, à elle aussi, indécis.

- _Je vois peu de choses, aujourd'hui. C'est étrange, commenta-t-il. Tu sembles courageuse, brave et loyale. Une Gryffondor née, mais il y a autre chose. Une détermination que je n'arrive pas à cerner. Et une grande force de caractère, dû à des changements très grands en toi et... récents. Je ne pense pas commettre d'erreur :_ Serpentard !

La claque fut magistrale. Aussi bien pour elle que pour ses compagnons. La mâchoire des garçons tomba à leurs lacets, tandis que la Granger devînt livide devant eux. Elle n'y croyait pas. Personne n'y croyait. Seul Dippet ne vit aucun problème à la situation et rangea l'artefact magique. Pourtant, il y avait un problème, un énorme problème. Hermione savait qu'elle était différente, que les événements qu'elle avait vécus l'avaient changé, endurcit... Mais au point renier la Gryffondor en elle ? Elle ne savait pas, ne savait plus, et dû se retenir pour ne pas prendre ses jambes à son cou.

-Jeunes gens, bienvenue à Poudlard !

* * *

-Hermione ?

La jeune femme sursauta à la voix de son ami. Ils étaient tous sortis du bureau de Dippet après leur répartition, leurs nouveaux uniformes sous le bras et une autorisation de séjourner à Poudlard jusqu'à la rentrée. Mais pour la première fois de sa vie, Hermione n'avait pas pu suivre Ron et Harry dans l'aile des Gryffondors. A la place, elle avait fait la découverte des couloirs menant aux cachots et à la chambre commune des Serpentards. Un lieu sombre, remplit de canapés aux couleurs de la maison et de fenêtres donnant sur le teint vert émeraude du fond du lac. Par elle ne savait quel miracle, Dippet avait accepté sa demande de chambre individuelle, prétextant un stress post-traumatique dû à l'attaque de Grindelwald. Aussi, depuis une heure déjà, elle n'avait pas bougé. Assise par terre contre son lit, face à sa fenêtre, elle n'avait pas entendu frapper à la porte.

-Harry ? dit-elle, surprise. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

-Drago est venu me chercher. Qui aurait cru qu'il finirait par me faire venir en douce dans les dortoirs de Serpentard ?

La situation était cocasse. Désopilante même. Mais aucun d'eux n'avait le cœur à rire.

-Ron est reparti à l'hôtel. Il voulait voir Ginny et s'assurer que les sorts fonctionnent, continua-t-il en le rejoignant.

-C'est bien, dit-elle, la gorge serrée. Je suppose que l'on devra mettre en place des tours de garde le week-end. Elle ne devrait pas être seule.

-Pas plus que toi, dit-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Seule à ruminer sur ma misérable vie ou... à Serpentard ? demanda-t-elle, incertaine et dépitée.

-Hermione... Ne sois pas trop dure avec toi-même.

-Comment Harry ?!, s'écria-t-elle à bout de nerf. Si le Choixpeau t'avais proclamé à Serpentard, aurais-tu sauté de joie ?

-Il le voulait. Mais je l'ai persuadé...

-Il faut vraiment que tu m'apprennes ce truc.

-Écoute... J'ai pris l'habitude de penser que les Serpentards sont de mauvaises personnes, égoïstes et prêtes à tout pour réussir, mais je me suis rendu compte que j'avais tort. Malfoy et Zabini ne s'en sortent pas trop mal pour le moment.

Elle sourit à sa remarque. C'est vrai. Ils avaient changé. Mais elle aussi.

-Mais toi... Toi tu n'es pas comme eux.

-Il semblerait que tu aies tord, répondit-elle. Je... J'ai fait des choses affreuses pendant notre séquestration, telle que... la torture de Bellatrix et Lucius. Et je suppose que je dois en payer les conséquences. Cela m'a changé, plus que je ne le pensais. J'ai laissé ma colère, ma peine et mon désir de vengeance prendre le dessus. J'ai été égoïste.

-Non, je ne le pense pas.

-Harry...

-As-tu oublié la véritable raison qui t'aies poussé à torturer Bellatrix ? Hermione, tu ne l'as pas fait par plaisir, tu l'as fait pour Kai ! Ton fils ! Tu refusais qu'il l'affronte seul, alors tu as décidé de rester et de l'aider. Tu n'as pas été égoïste.

Ces mots la touchaient, et pendant un instant, elle retrouva l'amour et la complicité qui la liait à son ami d'enfance. Pourtant, il avait tort sur un point. Même si elle voulait aider Kaï, cela ne l'avait pas empêchée d'éprouver du plaisir à torturer Bellatrix, et ça... Ça, elle ne se le pardonnait pas. Chaque souvenir de cette séance la hantait. Les cris de la Mangemort, le regard avide de son fils, ses propres pulsions qu'elle n'avait pas même soupçonnée à cet instant, son plaisir à la voir souffrir... Elle s'était sentie puissante, cruelle et intouchable pour la première fois de sa vie, et elle avait adoré ça. Aussi, elle n'était pas tellement surprise de se retrouver ici. Après tout, n'allait-elle pas trahir l'Ordre pour Voldemort ? Non, elle n'était pas innocente. Et ne le serait probablement jamais. Elle s'en rendait davantage compte aujourd'hui.

-Kaï n'est pas une excuse. Oui je voulais l'aider, mais cela ne change rien à ce que j'ai fait. Je suppose que je mérite d'être à Sepentard.

-Ne dis pas de bêtises, dit-il en la prenant par les épaules. Même si ces derniers temps ont été durs et que... que nous avons essuyé pas mal de difficultés, on est et on restera toujours le Trio d'Or, tous les trois. Que ce soit dans le passé, le présent, et même le futur.

-J'aimerais te croire...

-Tu n'as pas à le faire. J'y crois suffisamment pour nous deux.

Son sourire fit fondre les derniers murs qui l'empêchait de s'écrouler. Elle avait tellement peur, tellement honte. Sans se contrôler d'avantage, elle tomba en larmes dans les bras du Survivant. Cette première journée marquait un cap dans leur plan, mais il marquait aussi le début d'un parcours dont aucun d'eux ne savait s'ils s'en sortiraient.

* * *

-Décidément, tu ne t'assiéras jamais à la bonne table, Granger, railla Drago en arrivant dans la Grande Salle.

-Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça ici ! gronda-t-elle en reposant sa fourchette. Et puis... Les cours ne commenceront que dans une semaine. J'ai encore un peu de temps avant de... de me joindre aux Serpents. Mais toi, que fais-tu ici ?

-Je t'ai entendu partir en douce, dit-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés à la table des Gryffondors. La vraie question est donc, pourquoi t'es-tu levée à 6h du matin ? La Grande Salle te manquait ?

La jeune femme soupira, refermant par la même occasion le livre dans lequel elle s'était plongée. Une semaine s'était déjà écoulée depuis leur entretient avec Dippet. Une semaine entière qu'elle avait passé à faire semblant de ne pas connaître les couloirs. Une semaine à tenter d'ignorer les rapports de guerre de ses pauvres moldus, à craindre que des bombes nazies ne s'écroulent sur leur dôme de protection. Une semaine à écumer la bibliothèque et la majorité des ouvrages qu'ils avaient trouvé dans l'allée des Embrumes, à porter l'écusson Seprentard sur sa robe. Une semaine pendant laquelle Hermione n'avait pas dormi plus de 12 heures, ses nuits abritant ses angoisses les plus affreuses. Ses cauchemars, composés de Bellatrix, Kai, et Voldemort, la hantaient, l'empêchant de dormir sans hurler d'effroi ou se réveiller en sueur. Aussi, elle ne voulait pas éterniser ses nuits, et encore moins dans un lit aux draps verts.

-Je ne veux pas perdre de temps. Notre séjour ici ne doit être que temporaire, dit-elle en poussant son assiette à peine entamée loin d'elle.

-Tu n'arriveras à rien aussi épuisée.

-Dans une semaine, les cours reprendront et Poudlard sera envahi d'élèves, tout comme la bibliothèque ! Je veux prendre de l'avance !

-Tu connais par cœur chacun des ouvrages de cette bibliothèque ! Et puis, on ne peut pas dire que les cours soient une source d'inquiétude, alors crache le morceau : quelque chose ne va pas.

Face au gris acier de son regard, la jeune femme baissa la tête, gênée. Drago n'avait pas cessé de la suivre dans sa quête de recherches, restant parfois des journées entières à la bibliothèque avec elle. Harry, de son côté, alternait des tours de gardes avec Ron pour surveiller Ginny, dont l'état n'évoluait pas. Quant à Blaise, il avait décidé de fouiller leurs lieux d'atterrissages en profondeur, espérant y trouver un indice, ou encore quelque chose ayant atterri avec eux depuis l'autre dimension. Ils ne voulaient fermer aucune piste et vadrouillaient tous toute la journée à la recherche d'indices. Pourtant, leurs résultats étaient maigres. Bien trop maigres...

-Je... Je ne sais pas. Disons juste que je n'ai pas le sentiment d'être très utile, ces derniers temps.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me chante ?

-C'était pareil dans l'autre dimension ! dit-elle, agacée. Je cherche, je cherche ! Mais je ne trouve absolument rien ! Je suis censée être la plus intelligente et pourtant, je suis incapable de mettre sur pied la moindre théorie qui nous ramènerait chez nous !

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute et tu le sais. Même Voldemort ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il nous arrivait là-bas.

-Si seulement on avait une piste ! Juste une piste ! On saurait au moins où chercher mais... Il n'existe rien parlant de voyage inter-dimensionnel, ou de voyage dans le futur, et les seuls ouvrages mentionnant les retourneurs de temps et voyages temporels ne sont que des résumés infantiles et inutiles ! s'énerva-t-elle.

-Je sais que c'est difficile mais laisse-toi du temps. On n'est là que depuis très peu de temps.

-C'est déjà trop ! soupira-t-elle. On n'est pas plus avancé aujourd'hui que quand on a atterri ici il y a trois semaines. Et sans... Sans le Maître pour nous apporter son savoir, on part avec un gros handicap.

-Que penses-tu qu'il aurait fait à notre place ? demanda-t-il.

-Je ne sais pas...

-Réfléchis. T'es douée pour ça. En plus, tu es censée devenir son élève, non ?

-Oui mais pas avant des années !

-Ginny n'est pas censée être sa femme, pourtant ils ont tous les deux étés reliés par une force qui les dépassaient. C'est peut-être pareil pour toi ! Après tout, tu n'es pas encore son élève, mais tu te comportes comme tel, dit-il, très sérieux. Hermione, je suis persuadé que d'une façon ou d'une autre, tu es lié à lui, toi aussi.

-Dra...

-Non, écoute-moi. Ce voyage temporel nous a confronté à ce que nous serions dans l'avenir et j'ai l'impression que... D'une certaine façon, nous nous sommes imprégnés de nos futurs. Regarde à quel point ça nous a changé ! Alors réfléchis, je suis sûr qu'une part de toi connaît Voldemort mieux que tu ne veux l'admettre.

Hermione le regarda sans comprendre. Elle ne voyait pas où cette démarche pourrait les mener. Elle ne pouvait pas prétendre connaître son Maître, pas plus qu'elle ne pouvait se permettre de penser à sa place. Mal à l'aise, elle soupira, gênée. Elle se sentait perdue.

-S'il te plaît, Granger.

La jeune femme soupira, agacée, mais les mots de Malfoy tournèrent en boucle dans sa tête. Se pourrait-il qu'il ait raison ? Qu'elle connaisse son Maître ? Son image s'imposa en elle et un frisson la parcourut. Il était puissant, tellement puissant... Mais aussi imprévisible et machiavélique. Cette mésaventure aurait été pour lui une magnifique opportunité d'assiéger son pouvoir sur le monde sorcier cinquante années plus tôt. Il aurait probablement déjà tué Grindelwald et Dumbledore, aurait réunis toute la magie qu'il aurait été en mesure d'obtenir et aurait changé la face du monde. Mais il n'était pas fou non plus. Les conséquences temporelles d'un tel scénario auraient été terribles. Et pour cause, Ginny pourrait ne jamais venir au monde. Et malgré sa noirceur et les ténèbres qui l'habitait, il n'aurait jamais permis qu'une telle chose arrive. Il l'aimait à sa manière et il aurait donc été contraint de veiller à la préservation du passé. Il n'aurait pas pu le modifier à sa guise sans risquer de la perdre. Mais qu'aurait-il fait pour retourner dans leur époque ? Pour comprendre ? Pour trouver une faille dans ce sac de nœuds ?

Hermione resta silencieuse, pensive, avant que l'évidence ne la frappe en plein visage. Choquée par sa propre bêtise, elle rassembla son livre et partit précipitamment, Drago sur ses talons.

-Tu fais quoi, là ? demanda-t-il, incrédule.

-On est débile ! Complètement débile !

-Excuse-moi ? dit-il en attrapant son bras pour la confronter.

-On s'y prend à l'envers ! s'exclama-t-elle, les yeux pétillants. On n'a pas arrêté de chercher un moyen de rentrer mais la vérité est qu'on ne sait même pas comment on est arrivé ici !

-Quoi ?!

-La faille ! La faille devait nous ramener ! Mais quelque chose est arrivé et a tout déréglé ! On doit découvrir quoi !

-Et comment tu comptes faire ? Ginny est dans le coma ! Le Maître a disparu !

-Je sais... Mais quelqu'un peut encore nous aider.

Drago ne comprit pas les doutes et la peur collés à son visage, mais quand il vit où elle voulait en venir, c'est tout son sang qui ne fit qu'un tour. C'était de la folie.

-Tu ne veux quand même pas...

-Si ! Il le faut !

-Tu es complètement folle ! Tu veux invoquer l'Esprit du Temps !

-C'est à cause d'elle que tout a commencé ! C'est à cause d'elle que la faille est devenue incontrôlable et c'est aussi par sa faute si nous sommes ici ! Elle sait comment arranger les choses et j'ai bien l'intention de lui demander des comptes !

-Tu te rends compte que tu parles d'invoquer un Esprit Supérieur dans le monde des vivants ? demanda-t-il d'une voix plus basse. Les seuls ayant jamais essayé ont échoué ou sont morts... On ne sait même pas si c'est possible !

-Je sais... Mais on doit tenter le coup. Drago, tu m'as dit de penser comme lui et tu avais raison. Nous avons brûlé les étapes parce que nous avions peur. Lui n'aurait pas commis cette erreur. On a besoin de lui. Et seule cet Esprit peut nous dire ce qui lui est arrivé ! Ginny pourrait peut-être même se réveiller grâce à elle ! expliqua-t-elle.

-Je vois bien, mais ça reste de l'ordre de l'impossible !

-L'impossible ne nous concerne pas et tu le sais !

-Herm...

-Va prévenir les autres, je pars à la bibliothèque ! Rejoins-moi dès que tu peux, compris ?

Il voulut protester mais se ravisa, vaincu et dépité. Elle allait vraiment finir par tous les faire tuer...

* * *

Coucou à tous ! Alors ? Ce chapitre ? Dîtes moi s'ils vous a plût en commentaire !

Hermione aurait-elle trouvé un moyen de connaître la vérité ? Qu'en sera le prix ? La rentrée approche à grand pas également et avec elle, l'arrivée de notre cher Jedusor ! Que se passera-t-il selon vous ?

Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent et qui continuent cette fiction !

A très vite pour la suite, bisssseeeee.


	3. Chapter 3

La rentrée arriva bien plus vite que les jeunes gens ne l'auraient voulu. Dès la veille de l'arrivée des élèves, les lieux avaient été envahis par des Elfes de Maison, astiquant et reluisant chaque salle et dortoir. Le gardien de Poudlard, lui, n'avait cessé de contrôler chacun des couloirs de son œil de verre et de sa jambe plus courte que l'autre. A croire que le prédécesseur de Rusard était aussi effrayant que lui. Les professeurs, eux, avaient commencé leurs allées-et-venues depuis leurs bureaux, préparant leurs cours et leurs classes pour l'afflux d'élèves qui ne tarderait pas à envahir le château. Et c'est ce dernier aspect de la rentrée qui pétrifiait les Sorciers. Depuis la guerre, ils n'avaient plus vu Poudlard habité. Depuis la guerre, ils s'étaient habitués à être les seuls présents dans l'immensité des couloirs et dortoirs. Mais cette ère allait bientôt être révolue. Les parents et grands-parents de leurs amis de toujours allaient bientôt faire leur entrée, heureux et insouciants. Seul l'un deux ne le serait pas. L'élève qu'ils redoutaient et attendaient le plus. Tom Jedusor. A l'approche de l'imminence de son arrivée, Harry leur avait décrit en détail tout ce qu'il avait appris de son journal en deuxième année ; son comportement, ses crimes, ses habitudes... Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait établi le portrait d'un parfait tueur en série. Calme, calculateur, manipulateur, dangereux, vicieux, ayant commis le parricide et tué son oncle et Mimi Geignarde, élève aimé et adulé par tous les professeurs et objet de fascination et de crainte pour tous ses camarades. Un véritable caméléon qui savait se fondre dans la masse et tirer avantage de la faiblesse des gens et de toutes les situations. Cependant, eux aussi avaient plus d'un avantage sur lui. Il le connaissait. Aucun d'eux ne s'était attendu à un autre portrait de Jedusor et tous savaient le danger qu'il représentait. Son futur était encore plus sombre que lui. Et pourtant, Voldemort avait été leur allié dans l'autre dimension. Aussi, rien n'était impossible. Et lui faire face ne serait pas plus difficile que le reste.

Pour ce qui était de l'intention d'Hermione de convoquer l'Esprit du Temps, celle-ci n'avait pas beaucoup évoluée. Blaise, Harry et Ron avaient émis leurs doutes et craintes mais là encore, cette hypothèse était leur seul moyen d'action, leur seule chance de découvrir la vérité. Malgré cela, la jeune femme n'avait pas trouvé beaucoup d'information sur les Esprit Supérieurs et encore moins sur les façons d'en invoquer un. Sa seule avancée significative fut de trouver un ouvrage ancien, codé en une langue inconnue et censé répertorier les Esprit Supérieurs du Monde Magique. Son déchiffrage, cependant, prendrait un temps fou et l'utilisation de pas moins d'une dizaine de livres de traduction. De quoi la décourager mais aussi de leur redonner un peu d'espoir. Et Merlin seul savait à quel point ils en avaient besoin. Ginny dormait toujours, Ron désespérait, Harry tentait vainement d'obtenir des informations sur Grindelwald, et Blaise n'avait rien trouvé de très concluant dans sa quête d'objet perdus. Rien que quelques livres aspirés avec eux dans la faille et provenant de l'autre dimension, mais rien de véritablement utile.

La veille au soir du grand jour, ils s'étaient tous réunis dans la Salle sur Demande, leur lieu de rendez-vous de prédilection. Aussi surprenant qu'étrange, le décor qu'ils leur était apparu n'était autre que celui de la Grande Salle alternative. A sa vue, un malaise mais aussi un certain sentiment de réconfort les avait saisis. Les banquettes, les tables, la moquette au sol et les immenses tapis... Tout était intact et si réel. Seule la bibliothèque et ses livres n'étaient pas apparu, au plus grand désespoir de la Granger. Malgré leur peur et leur peine, liées à cet endroit, il leur avait apporté un soulagement qu'ils ne pouvaient nier. Ce qui leur était arrivé ici n'appartenait qu'à eux. Tout comme cette Grande Salle. C'était leur repère, leur point de départ. Et pouvoir y retourner, même pour de faux, allégeait leur stress, les coupait du monde. Y être n'avait cependant fait que raviver le manque de leurs enfants. A chaque instant, Hermione s'attendait à voir débarquer ses fils et son filleul, les cheveux décoiffés, l'air fatigués mais toujours avec un sourire flottant sur les lèvres. Pourtant, il n'en était rien, et cette douleur, elle, ne disparaîtrait pas...

-J'ai peut-être trouvé quelque chose, dit Harry ce soir-là, en se délestant de son sac.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui ! J'ai fait un tour à Pré-au-Lard aujourd'hui. Les gens étaient plus effrayés que d'habitude.

-Comment ça ? Je croyais que Grindelwald était en France ? demanda Ron.

-Moi aussi, mais la rumeur court qu'il serait arrivé à Londres. Je ne sais pas comment, mais si c'est vrai, alors tout ne va pas tarder à s'accélérer.

-Dumbledore et lui ne s'affronteront pas avant au moins un an, dit Hermione, pensive. Mais si Grindelwald est ici, alors cela ne veut dire qu'une chose. Il cherche la baguette de Sureau.

-Comment sait-il où elle peut-être ?

-Le Conte des Trois Frères, répondit Harry. Il veut réunir les Reliques de la Mort.

-Ça me rappelle quelqu'un...

-Il ne doit pas y arriver ! paniqua Ron.

-Ne dis pas de bêtise. On ne peut pas intervenir, soupira Hermione, une main fatiguée sur le visage. Grindelwald ne va pas tarder à découvrir où se trouve la baguette. Son propriétaire actuel n'est autre que Mikew Gregorovitch, un célèbre fabriquant de baguette d'Europe de l'Est. Ce fou à fait courir la rumeur disant qu'il possédait une baguette plus puissante que toutes les autres. Cela ne va pas lui réussir...

-C'est pour ça que Voldemort a attaqué Ollivander dans notre époque ? demanda Ron, perdu. Parce qu'il savait que Gregorovitch s'était fait voler la Baguette de Sureau par Grindelwald, lui-même battu par Dumbledore ?

-Exactement, et ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que cela n'arrive, dit Drago, inquiet. L'histoire nous a appris que c'est un nazi du nom de Hit... Hiler...

-Hitler ! corrigea Hermione, atterrée.

-Hitler, qui a vendu la localisation de Gregorovith à Grindelwald en échange d'avantages stratégiques sur d'autres pays. Qui aurait cru qu'un moldu pourrait se montrer aussi fou que lui ?

-C'est bizarre… dit Blaise. Pour la première fois de nos vies, on sait à l'avance comment tout va se dérouler. C'est plutôt plaisant.

-Et dangereux... Jedusor arrive demain, il faudra rester prudents.

-Juste par curiosité, où sont les autres Reliques ? demande Drago.

-Jedusor en possède déjà une, bien qu'il l'ignore ; la Pierre de Résurrection, déguisée en bague qu'il a dérobé à son père après l'avoir tué l'année dernière. Sa famille se l'est léguée de génération en génération. C'est un Horcruxe aujourd'hui. Son deuxième, après le Journal, expliqua Harry. Quant à la Cape d'Invisibilité, elle est détenue par ma famille. Mon père n'étant pas encore né, je dirais qu'elle est actuellement à mon grand-père.

Les deux Serpentards le regardèrent, à la fois hallucinés et effrayés. Ils n'avaient jamais su de telles choses pendant la guerre, même sous le joug de leur Maître. Aucun de leur parent ne leur avait jamais révélé l'origine des Reliques. Peut-être l'ignoraient-ils eux aussi ?

-Ouah... Pas mal comme héritage, souffla Blaise.

-Notre savoir est dangereux, soupira Hermione. Si Jedusor venait à apprendre tout ça, rien ne pourrait l'arrêter. Il deviendrait le Maître de la Mort en moins de quelques mois.

-Vu ce qu'il a réussi à faire sans, mieux vaut éviter, frissonna Ron. Il ne pense qu'aux Horcruxes pour le moment, cela nous donne un avantage sur lui. Surtout qu'on sait qu'il ne va plus relâcher le Basilique de sitôt.

-Où se trouve son prochain Horcruxe ? Le Médaillon de Serpentard ?

-Chez Hepzibah Smith, une collectionneuse. Elle l'a acheté à Caractapus Beurk, le propriétaire de Barjow et Beurk. La mère de Jedusor lui a vendu quand elle était dans le besoin. Il ne le récupérera pas avant deux ans. Elle est aussi détentrice de la Coupe d'Helga Poufsoufle, dit Hermione. Ce qui veut dire que cette année, Jedusor se tiendra tranquille. Il ne créera pas de nouvel Horcruxe et ne tuera donc personne. Du moins, en théorie.

-Combien de temps penses-tu mettre à décoder le livre que tu as trouvé ?

-Je n'en sais rien... Il est écrit en plus de six langues runiques différentes ! C'est un vrai cauchemar.

-Et son auteur ? demanda Blaise.

-Anonyme, et probablement mort depuis longtemps vu l'ancienneté du grimoire.

-Au moins on a une piste.

-Et Ginny ?

-Rien à signaler, soupira Ron, subitement plus triste. Mais j'ai fouillé dans un vieux livre de Médicomagie et j'ai peut-être trouvé une potion permettant de la réveiller, mais je ne suis sûr de rien.

-Écoutez, pour le moment, on s'en tient au plan initial, dit Harry. Demain sera dangereux mais aussi difficile. Il faut qu'on garde la tête froide et qu'on reste concentré sur notre Occlumencie. Jedusor et Dumbledore ne doivent rien savoir de tout ça. Ou alors, on sera définitivement tous foutu...

* * *

Harry n'avait pas menti. Cette rentrée était dangereuse et difficile. Plus difficile que tout ce à quoi ils s'étaient attendus. Une foule d'étudiants, de tous âges confondus, avaient envahis les couloirs de leurs rires, joies, et bruits de pas incessants. A croire que ces derniers mois leurs avaient fait oublier ce son irritant. Très vite, ils furent plongés au milieu de cette marée humaine, se faisant bousculer et marcher sur les pieds à la première occasion. Ils n'étaient plus habitués à la foule, au bruit ou aux regards des autres sur eux. Ajouté à leur stress permanent de voir apparaître Jedusor ou de se faire prendre par Dumbledore, ils ne cessaient donc de regarder par-dessus leurs épaules, inquiets et méfiants, oubliant parfois toute discrétion. Un autre dilemme s'imposait à eux. La rivalité de leurs maisons. Trois Serpentards et deux Gryffondors ne pouvaient traîner ensemble sans éveiller de soupçons. Jouer la comédie ne serait pas un problème pour les quatre garçons, toujours portés sur la fierté de leurs écussons, mais pour Hermione, c'était une autre paire de manche. Elle allait devoir côtoyer des Serpentards, et vivre avec eux tout en feignant de détester ses amis de toujours. Elle se sentait déchirée de l'intérieur et presque honteuse de la couleur de sa cravate. Par chance, Drago et Blaise resterait toujours à ses côtés, mais l'idée de s'asseoir au milieu des parents des Mangemorts qu'elle avait combattu et haït toute sa vie lui donnait la nausée. Sans parler du fait qu'ils seraient déjà tous sous le joug de leur Maître, aveuglés et endoctrinés comme de vulgaires pantins. Oui, elle s'apprêtait à rentrer dans un véritable nid de serpents. Et même Drago et Blaise ne semblaient pas à l'aise à la vue des visages qui se tournaient vers eux.

Très vite, à leur plus grand désespoir, l'heure du dîner sonna et avec elle, l'heure de se joindre à la magnifique tablée qui s'offrait aux trois Serpentards. Drago et Blaise s'étaient efforcés de lui faire un court à briefing avant le grand saut mais plus Hermione les écoutait la mettre en garde, plus sa lividité s'accentua : ne pas trop sourire, ne pas engager de conversation, se montrer froide, insensible, méprisante vis-à-vis des plus jeunes et des autres Maisons et surtout, ne jamais relever sa manche. Sa cicatrice et la vérité sur son sang pourraient la mettre en danger, ruiner sa couverture et tous leurs espoirs de se rapprocher de Jedusor. Elle ne devait pas faire de faux pas, et dès qu'ils furent invités à entrer pour s'installer, c'est une autre Hermione que le monde vit naître. Son regard dur accentuait sa pâleur et ses traits fermés, faisant ressortir le creux de ses joues et sa minceur des derniers mois. Le menton haut, l'air détaché du reste du monde, elle suivît docilement ses deux amis qui avaient joué ce jeu toutes leurs vies. A cet instant, elle revit le Drago Malfoy et le Blaise Zabini de son enfance. Ils affichaient le même rictus et regard hautin que ceux qui l'avaient hanté plus jeune. Et aujourd'hui, elle se devait de les porter elle aussi. Discrètement, son regard balaya le reste de la table. Des têtes curieuses les avaient suivis du regard depuis la Grande Porte, tandis que d'autres, plus lugubres, restaient focalisés sur leur assiette. Assis en bout de table, les trois sorciers les imitèrent et restèrent silencieux. Jusqu'à présent, aucun d'eux n'avait encore réussit à repérer Jedusor.

A la table des professeurs, en revanche, Albus Dumbledore regardait fièrement l'entrée des élèves. Le voir aussi jeune et vivant fit tomber une balle de plomb dans leurs gorges. Cet homme les avait accompagnés, éduqués, soutenus et aidés toute leur vie. Même si certains de ses intérêts avaient pu sembler douteux, il n'avait jamais cessé d'être leur ami, leur protecteur. Et le voir aujourd'hui bouleversait chacun d'entre eux. Drago en particulier serrait nerveusement son bras de sa main droite. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu son professeur, il le tenait en joug, prêt à le tuer en haut de la tour d'Astronomie. Et pourtant, il n'avait pas hésité à lui proposer son aide. Mais cela n'avait pas suffi et il était mort. A chaque regard sur lui, chaque battement de cil, le jeune homme le voyait tomber, raide mort dans le vide. Raide mort par sa faute. Le souffle court, il ne dit rien, mais Blaise et Hermione comprirent sa douleur. Eux aussi la ressentaient. Il n'y avait rien de pire que de revoir un mort. C'était comme affronter un fantôme, un souvenir qui, indépendamment de lui-même, les mettaient face à leurs culpabilités dévorantes. Ils avaient honte. Honte d'avoir été aussi immatures et pressés, honte de ne pas avoir un peu mieux écouté, honte d'avoir cru avoir le temps, honte d'avoir laissé leur professeur devenir une victime de plus dans cet enchevêtrement de cadavre sans noms. Au loin, Hermione perçut le trouble d'Harry et Ron. Eux aussi avaient du mal à contenir le brillant de leurs yeux. En particulier Harry, qui restait tête baissée et poing serrés. Voir Dumbledore en vie était une épreuve. Mais ils ne devaient pas flancher, et alors qu'on annonçait l'entrée des premières années, les jeunes sorciers se reprirent en main, effaçant la subite tristesse qui s'était emparée d'eux. Une tristesse que quelqu'un n'avait pas manqué de remarquer...

* * *

Le repas débuta dans les cris d'émerveillements des jeunes premières années à peine répartis. Sept d'entre eux avaient été acceptés à Serpentard, neuf à Gryffondor, trois à Poufsouffle et cinq à Serdaigle. Une répartition heureuse et insouciante, accompagnée par un discours de la part du Directeur et de quelques mots en hommage aux victimes de la guerre de Grindelwald, mais aussi de la guerre moldue. En effet, certains élèves Nés-Moldu devaient supporter la dureté des deux conflits et les tragédies qui en découlaient en même temps. Une situation difficile, que même les professeurs ne pouvaient pas contrer. Hitler était aussi monstrueux que Grindelwald, et ça, Hermione en avait bien conscience. Une main inconsciemment posée sur sa manche, elle sursauta quand elle entendit une voix s'adresser directement à elle.

-Tu es nouvelle ?

Son interlocuteur la fixait. Peut-être même depuis plus longtemps qu'elle ne le pensait. Son regard sombre, son long visage et ses boucles brunes lui offrirent un portrait intimidant, froid et charismatique. Il était de toute évidence un Sang Pur de haute famille, et sa chevalière ne fit que confirmer cette hypothèse. Elle ressemblait à celle que Drago avait eut du mal laisser dans son dortoir. Il disait se sentir nu sans elle.

-Oui, répondit-elle calmement après un coup d'œil à ses compères.

-Ça se voit.

Son sourire était effrayant. Ses dents parfaitement blanches semblaient presque aiguisées à la lueur à des chandeliers.

-Orion Black, dit-il en tendant la main.

Ce nom eut pour effet de la pétrifier sur place. Orion Black. Orion Black. L'ancêtre de Sirius. Espérant que son hésitation soit prise pour de la timidité, Hermione sourit du mieux qu'elle put, et serra la main puissante et froide de son camarade.

-Hermione Jeanne.

-Enchanté, souffla-t-il. Et vous ?

Drago et Blaise sortirent de leur contemplation craintive quand il se tourna vers eux et se présentèrent, bien plus à l'aise que la jeune femme. Alors qu'il engagea la discussion, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de le détailler du coin de l'œil, cherchant une vaine ressemblance entre lui et le parrain d'Harry. Si elle ne se trompait pas et se fiait aux souvenirs de l'arbre généalogique de Square Grimmaurd, il s'agissait du père de Siruis, et de l'oncle de Bellatrix, soit le grand-oncle de Kaï et Drago. De quoi avoir mal à la tête.

-Oui, j'ai entendu parler de cette attaque. Navré que cela vous ait forcé à fuir, dit-il, un air désolé parfaitement collé sur le visage.

-Nous n'avons pas fui, répliqua Drago, sûr de lui. Grindelwald n'est pas une menace pour nous. Nous voulions juste quitter ce climat de paranoïa. Les français sont insupportables en temps de guerre.

Hermione ne comprit pas son petit jeu, jusqu'à qu'elle voit les pupilles d'Orion briller et son sourire s'élargir. Il avait mordu à l'hameçon.

-Oh, vous êtes donc des Sangs-Purs, dit-il d'un ton un peu plus enjoué. Ce n'est pas surprenant. Les Serpentards sont l'élite, vous ne serez pas déçu. Notre Maison est la seule a relever le niveau de cette école.

-Ravi de l'entendre, sourit Hermione. Nous avions peur de perdre notre temps au milieu de Sangs de Bourbe.

Sa réplique, aussi inattendue que sèche, accentua le sourire de Black dont le regard s'embrasa d'un feu avide. Blaise et Drago, eux, faillirent s'étouffer dans leurs verres face à son aplomb.

-Ce ne sera pas le cas. Je peux vous l'assurer.

Leur petit numéro devant Orion sembla le charmer au-delà du possible. Ravi et conquit par les battements de cils d'une Hermione souriante, il ne mit pas plus d'une dizaine de minutes avant de les présenter à l'un de ses amis, dont les cheveux platine et les yeux bleus suffirent à faire pâlir Drago.

-Je vous présente Abraxas Malfoy, un fidèle ami ! s'exclama-t-il. Mais ne le laissez jamais rencontrer votre petite amie, il vous la piquerait sur le champ !

-Je t'en prie Orion, tu vas finir par me faire une mauvaise réputation ! rit-il.

-Tu te la fais très bien tout seul, je te rassure.

La ressemblance entre Abraxas et son futur fils Lucius Malfoy était déroutante, voire carrément effrayante. Aussi, Drago eut du mal à décoller son regard de sa figure. Il avait déjà vu des portraits de son grand père dans leur manoir, mais jamais aussi jeune. Les représentations qu'il avait aperçu de lui s'étaient principalement limitées à un homme dur, froid, aux cheveux soigneusement relevés en un chignon blanc, et à la canne facile. Son père n'y avait pas échappé, mais lui n'avait jamais eu la malchance de le rencontrer en personne. De ce qu'il savait, il succomberait à la Dragoncelle à l'âge où son propre père rentrerait à Poudlard.

Pas le moins du monde intimidé, il n'hésita pas à s'asseoir à côté d'Hermione, la questionnant sur sa vie avec un sourire ravageur sur le visage. Pourtant, au fond d'elle, la jeune femme était pliée de rire. Outre le dramatisme de la situation, elle se serait volontiers roulée par terre. Abraxas n'avait pas la moindre idée qu'il tentait de charmer sa future belle petite fille, tout comme Orion ignorait qu'il parlait à la mère adoptive de son arrière neveu. D'un certain point de vue, ce dîner aurait pu passer pour une réunion de famille. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient animés et se mirent à leur parler abondement des ragots de Poudlard. Entre deux éclats de rires, ils appelèrent un de leur amis à l'autre bout de la table ; un grand brun au regard vif et au sourire, lui aussi, étrangement familier.

-Lestrange ! Viens par-là !

Une troisième douche froide pour les sorciers, qui virent l'interpellé arriver nonchalamment vers eux. Lestrange. Arias Lestrange. Le père de Rodophus et Rabastan Lestrange. Le grand-père direct de Kaï. Cette fois, Hermione vit trouble. Tout y était. Black, Malfoy et Lestrange. La famille était désormais au complet.

* * *

A la fin du dîner, les trois sorciers insistèrent pour rester auprès des "nouveaux venus". Loin d'être de mauvaise compagnie, Hermione était surprise de les voir aussi aimables et ouverts à la discussion. Mais elle n'était idiote pour autant. Les trois garçons étaient des fidèles de Jedusor, elle pouvait presque le voir peint en rouge sur leurs fronts. Ils les testaient, les évaluaient, cherchaient la faille en eux et collectaient des informations pour leur Maître. Un Maître toujours absent pour le moment. Alors qu'ils s'engageaient dans les couloirs menant à leurs dortoirs, elle ne put s'empêcher de poser une question.

-Dîtes moi, puisque vous semblez tellement au courant de tout, vous pourriez peut-être m'éclairer ?

-Tout ce que tu veux, ma jolie ! sourit Malfoy. Il n'y a rien que nous ignorions !

-A Beauxbâtons, la rumeur courrait que Poudlard avait été hanté par un monstre tueur l'année dernière. Je n'y ai jamais cru mais tout le monde était persuadé du contraire !

Son ton était léger, mais le regard qu'Orion jeta à Lestrange suffit à confirmer sa pensée. Ils savaient pour le Basilique. Ils étaient bien des Mangemorts. Seul Abraxas ne sembla pas effrayé par sa question et lui répondit, sous l'œil attentif de ses camarades.

-Pas par un monstre, non ! Mais par l'animal de compagnie de ce dégénéré d'Hagrid, un fou des bêtes complètement barge et irresponsable ! Il n'y a plus rien à craindre aujourd'hui.

-Dommage, rit Drago en jetant un regard à Blaise.

-Vous n'êtes pas effrayés à l'idée qu'un monstre puisse rôder ? demanda Arias, surpris et suspicieux.

-Effrayés ? s'exclama Blaise. Ce monstre a tué une Sang-de-Bourbe, de quoi devrions-nous avoir peur ?

-Ça aurait fait un peu d'animation, ajouta Drago.

-Oh mais ne vous en faîtes pas, sourit doucement Orion face à leur discours. Il y en a toujours à Poudlard. Vous verrez.

-J'espère bien, dit Hermione. On déteste l'ennui.

-L'ennui ?

Une voix sombre, mélodieuse et familière s'éleva derrière eux, déclenchant un frisson chez les six sorciers qui se retournèrent brusquement dans la lumière vacillante des torches. Grand, aux traits fins, aux yeux de braise et à la coupe parfaite, l'individu avança calmement, son insigne de préfet étincelante sur sa robe. A sa vue, Black, Lestrange et Malfoy perdirent leurs sourires pour devenir brusquement sérieux. Quant aux autres, ils luttèrent pour ne pas s'enfuir sur place et fermèrent leurs esprits si violemment qu'ils en eurent presque la migraine. C'était lui. Tom Elvis Jedusor, en personne, devant eux, les mains croisées dans son dos, le regard fixé sur Hermione. A cet instant, elle aurait voulu se cacher sous les dalles du sol. Son Maître était là. Ou du moins, une version de lui. Et le voir aujourd'hui, après avoir passé plusieurs mois enfermés avec son futur, lui donna le vertige. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui ils étaient, alors qu'eux avaient étudiés et partagés sa vie d'une façon qu'il n'aurait jamais pu comprendre. Inconsciemment, les mains de Drago et Blaise remontèrent jusqu'à leurs manches. Celles d'Hermione s'accrochaient à son sac pour ne pas trembler.

-L'ennui n'existe pas à Poudlard ma chère, dit-il, un fin sourire au coin de lèvres.

-Oh, Tom, nous te cherchions, dit Orion en allant vers lui.

-Je ramenais les premières années à leurs dortoirs, dit-il sèchement. Qui êtes-vous ?

-Des nouveaux, répondit Arias.

-Je voix ça. Bienvenue à Serpentard. Je suis Tom Jedusor, le Préfet en chef, déclara-t-il d'une voix plus douce. J'espère que ces énergumènes ne vous ont pas trop affligés. Ils peuvent se montrer insupportablement bavards.

Le sous-entendu était évident, faisant pâlir Abraxas, qui frissonna dans l'ombre. Ils les avaient entendus, peut-être même suivis, et ne semblait pas ravi. Loin de là.

-C'est notre faute, dit Hermione. Nous sommes curieux. Nous aimons savoir où nous mettons les pieds.

Sa prise de parole, comme son audace, surpris et stupéfia les sorciers. Même Lestrange et Black la regardèrent estomaqués. Drago et Blaise, eux, s'efforcèrent de ne pas lui faire les gros yeux, bien que l'envie ne leur manquaient pas au vu de la situation.

-La curiosité est un vilain défaut Miss... ?

-Jeanne. Hermione Jeanne.

-Et bien Miss Jeanne, vous apprendrez que toutes les vérités ne sont pas bonnes à apprendre ici, dit-il d'une voix glaçante.

C'était une menace. Plus claire et cinglante qu'une lame de couteau.

-Ne traînez pas dans les couloirs, claqua-t-il finalement.

Les trois fidèles reprirent le pas, tel des automates, laissant les trois autres sorciers les suivre et Jedusor les contempler partir. Au détour d'un couloir cependant, Hermione se risqua un regard. Il n'avait pas bougé et la fixait, une étincelle flamboyante au fond des yeux.

* * *

-Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris ?! s'exclama Drago, complètement hystérique.

Lui et Blaise avaient rejoints Hermione en douce dans sa chambre. Une manœuvre risquée avec Jedusor dans les parages, mais nécessaire. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient au bord de la crise cardiaque et c'est en pyjama et plongée dans ses traductions qu'ils l'avaient trouvé une fois la nuit tombée.

-Je suis désolée, j'ai... J'ai paniqué !

-Paniqué ?!, répéta Blaise à bout de souffle. Le plan était faire profil bas !

-Je... Je voulais voir l'étendue de son influence sur Orion et les autres. Maintenant, on sait qu'ils sont des Mangemorts et au courant pour le Basilique ! se défendit-elle en grimaçant.

-Oh je t'en prie, ces gars-là sont moins discrets en tant que Mangemorts que nos propres parents ! C'est écrit sur leur têtes ! soupira Drago.

-Tant que ce n'est pas écrit sur la vôtre, c'est le plus important. Ils n'ont pas la moindre idée de qui on est, on n'a rien à craindre.

-Rien à craindre ?! Après ton petit numéro, Jedusor pourrait se méfier.

-Pas se méfier. S'intéresser. Il faut attirer son attention, lui faire croire que nous sommes de potentiels fidèles nous aussi. Orion, Abraxas et Arias nous aiment bien pour le moment. Ça peut jouer en notre faveur, expliqua-t-elle.

-On ne peut pas dire que t'y sois allée de mains mortes. Mon grand-père est complètement fou de toi, fit remarquer Drago, dépité.

-Ça doit être de famille.

-La ferme Blaise.

-Écoutez, je suis désolée d'avoir un peu débordé aujourd'hui, dit-elle en refermant son livre. Mais le plan ne change pas ! Encore mieux, il fonctionne. On est presque déjà entièrement accepté par ses fidèles, alors ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que Jedusor ne cherche à en apprendre plus sur nous et ne veuille nous enrôler. Le plus dur reste à venir, on doit rester prudent.

-Des nouvelles de Potter et Weasley ?

-J'ai trouvé leur note de la journée coincée entre les pierres d'un mur près de la Salle sur Demande. Ils ont rencontré leurs grands-parents, Charlus Potter et Septimus Weasley. Autant dire que ça leur a fait un choc, dit-elle en sortant un papier froissé d'un de ses livres. Apparemment, ils ont cours avec Dumbledore demain matin. Ils voudraient qu'on se réunisse pour faire un premier bilan.

-Avec Jedusor Préfet en Chef, ça risque de compliquer les choses. S'ils nous voient fouiner, on est morts, soupira Blaise.

-On ne pourra pas prendre ce risque...

-Non ! s'exclama brusquement Hermione. On... On peut savoir où il est !

-Comment ?

Se levant précipitamment de son lit, la jeune femme saisit sa valise et fouilla dans le peu d'affaires qu'elle avait réussi à conserver de son époque. Comment avait-elle pu l'oublier ? Comment avait-elle pu ne pas y penser plus tôt ? Priant et marmonnant dans sa barbe, elle s'écria finalement, triomphante et rassurée, un bout de parchemin coincé dans la main.

-Je savais que je l'avais gardé dans mon sac !

-De quoi tu parles ?!

-De la Carte des Maraudeurs ! s'exclama-t-elle, les joues roses de soulagement. C'est... C'est un objet magique créé par Lupin, James Potter, Sirius et Peter Pettigrow ! Il permet de cartographier Poudlard et de localiser tous ses occupants ! J'étais sûre de l'avoir apporté !

-Tu... Tu es sérieuse ? blêmit Blaise, les yeux exorbités. Ça existe ?

-Oui ! J'avais complètement oublié qu'elle était avec moi pendant la Bataille à Poudlard ! On s'en servait pour organiser la résistance au sein du château et pour éviter vous éviter, vous, Rusard et cette peste d'Ombrage pendant les entraînements.

-Hé ! Pourquoi on est dans le même sac que le Cracmol et la folle ?! s'indigna Blaise.

-Mais attends, comment... Comment c'est possible ? Comment ça marche ?

Les deux Serpentards hallucinèrent très vite face à une telle découverte. Pantois devant ce bout de parchemin vierge et défraîchit, ils virent Hermione s'emparer de sa baguette et réciter : « Je jure solennellement que mes attentions sont mauvaises ». Sous leurs yeux ébahis, l'encre apparût, se répandant sur le papier et dessinant sur son passage les murs, couloirs et salles du château, accompagnés de traces de pas mouvantes. Des traces portantes des noms. A cet instant, c'est tout leur monde qui s'écroulait sur leur tête.

-Regardez ! On voit Dumbledore dans son bureau ! s'écria-t-elle, émerveillée et émue. Il fait toujours les cents pas, même dans cette époque.

-Par Merlin, on peut aussi voir Dippet dans son bureau ! souffla Drago, éberlué.

-Et le boiteux qui nous a accueilli.

-Et là ! C'est nous ! Et Harry et Ron !

-C'est fantastique…, souffla Drago, bouche bée.

-Et flippant. Cette carte ne respecte pas la moindre intimité ! s'exclama Blaise, toujours sous le choc.

-Ne t'en fais pas, rit Hermione. Elle n'est même pas censée exister dans cette époque. Fred et George Weasley s'en servaient toujours. C'était leur plus grand trésor... Et quand je pense que j'ai failli passer à côté…, soupira Hermione, délivrée d'un poids. Cette carte est notre salut ! Avec elle, on saura où sont Black, Lestrange, Malfoy et Jedusor en temps réels ! Rien ne pourra nous échapper !

-Quand on parle du loup... Regardez qui vient juste de sortir en douce...

Leur attention se focalisa sur un point tout juste nouveau, et avançant plus rapidement que les autres sur la carte. Black. Orion était sorti et courrait en trombe, espérant sans doute échapper au gardien à quelques couloirs de lui. Il allait en direction des tours d'Astronomie, de l'autre côté de l'aile Est du Château. Une aile où un autre point l'attendait et dont le nom, même simplement écrit, les fit frissonner.

-Jedusor, souffla Blaise. Il lui a donné rendez-vous pendant sa garde.

-C'est malin. Mais ça ne présage rien de bon.

-Au moins, on sait où ils se retrouvent. C'est un avantage énorme sur eux.

-Attendez. Il y a autre chose.

A leur plus grande surprise, d'autres points commencèrent à se déplacer depuis le dortoir des Serpentards, dont ceux d'Abraxas et Lestrange, mais pas seulement. Sous leurs yeux stupéfaits et horrifiés apparurent Rosier, Crabb, Goyle, Avery, Dolohov, Carrow, Nott et Mulciber ... Un escadron entier de Mangemorts Serpentards qui n'avait pour but que de se réunir en un point. Là où leur Maître les avait convoqués. Le souffle court, ils crurent avoir tout vu, quand subitement six autres points d'élèves qui leurs étaient inconnus s'échappèrent des dortoirs de Serdaigle. Eux aussi, partaient en direction de l'aile Est. Eux aussi étaient ses fidèles.

-Il a réussi à endoctriner des intellos ? s'exclama Drago, défait.

-Pas des intellos... Des élitistes. Les Serdaigles ont toujours été la Maison la plus proche de Serpentard à cause de leur vision étriquée du monde et de leur volonté à ne rendre la magie accessible qu'à ceux qui la mérite, soupira Hermione. Ils savent que Jedusor peut leur donner ce qu'ils veulent et ils pensent se servir de lui, mais c'est tout l'inverse. Il a réussi à infiltrer une Maison de plus. C'est... inattendu.

-Et catastrophique ! réalisa le blond. Les trois toutous de tout à l'heure ne sont que la face émergée de l'iceberg, mais la vérité est que Jedusor contrôle bien plus de monde qu'il ne veut le faire croire. Il a des Serdaigles de son côté et ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne cherche à en recruter davantage.

-Les Poufsouffles sont aussi une cible de choix. Benêts, idéalistes et loyaux... Ils pourraient essayer d'en manipuler quelques un. Il ne se risquera pas à jouer avec les Gryffondors, supposa Blaise.

-Ça fait dix-sept pour le moment, compta Hermione d'une petite voix. Dix-sept espions totalement dévoués à Jedusor. Et on n'est que le premier jour.

-T'as toujours envie qu'on fasse partie du club ? demanda Drago, une grimace sur la figure.

Hermione ne trouva rien à répondre. La situation était bien pire qu'ils ne le pensaient. Et malheureusement pour eux, ils risquaient eux aussi de se retrouver au milieu de ces points. Au milieu des pires vipères de tout le château...

-Il faut prévenir Harry et Ron.

* * *

Coucou à tous ! Voici le troisième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plût ! Donnez moi vos avis dans les commentaires !

Jedusor est enfin arrivé, et la situation est pire que ce à quoi nos héros s'étaient attendus ! La suite très vite, avec la poursuite de leur plan, mais aussi des risques.

Merci pour tous vos encouragements ! A très vite ! Bissssouuuuusss


	4. Chapter 4

Après leur sombre découverte de la veille, les trois sorciers durent se rendre à l'évidence : provoquer Jedusor avait été stupide, magistralement stupide. Malgré leur connaissances historiques et personnelles à son sujet, aucun d'eux ne s'était attendu à une pareille horreur. Il possédait, à peine majeur, une armée entièrement disposée à le servir. Et cela ne figurait dans aucun livre d'histoire. Même Harry n'en avait jamais rien su ! Aussi, ils allaient devoir agir en conséquence, mais la tâche se compliquait. Le lendemain matin, c'est stressée qu'Hermione rejoignit les garçons à la table pour le petit déjeuner. Très vite, ils virent Orion, Abraxas et Arias arriver à la suite d'un Jedusor détaché et silencieux. Son aura surplomba l'attablée et c'est une vingtaine de paires d'yeux qui le suivirent du regard. Aucun doute n'était possible : il était bien le leader de toute la Maison, sans parler de certains Serdaigles, qui le saluèrent respectueusement depuis leur propre table. Sans se soucier de ses "amis", il partit s'asseoir à l'autre bout de la salle, un livre sous le bras. Les autres, en revanche, les rejoignirent un sourire aux lèvres. Malgré leur conversation animée et leurs rires, il n'était pas difficile de voir leurs cernes et leurs teints de craie. Leur petite réunion secrète s'était éternisée pendant deux longues heures hier soir... Deux heures d'intense inquiétude que Drago, Blaise et Hermione avaient suivi en direct depuis la Carte du Maraudeur. Eux aussi avaient peu dormi. Discrètement, ils virent Harry et Ron entrer à leur tour, accompagnés d'un autre grand roux et d'un brun aux cheveux épais. Nul besoin d'être voyant pour deviner qu'il s'agissait de leurs grands-parents.

Le petit déjeuner se passa sans encombre, partagé entre de faux sourires et des regards en coin. Très vite, l'heure des cours sonna et c'est soulagée qu'Hermione put quitter l'attention étouffante et les avances d'Abraxas. Si Blaise s'était retenu d'exploser de rire, Drago lui, avait grincé des dents, la mâchoire serrée. Leur premier cours était Botanique, partagé avec les Gryffondors. Un soulagement pour la jeune femme, qui s'impatientait de retrouver ses amis et un semblant de normalité. Au moins, elle pourrait se vider la tête et écouter le cours sans être obligée de supporter ses nouveaux compagnons. Le professeur de Botanique, Herbert Berry, à la différence Pomona Chourave, était grand et élancé. Il portait fièrement de la mousse magique sur sa robe, et ses mains, pleines de terre, s'agitèrent en l'air à la vue de ses élèves. Une douce folie l'habitait et rayonnait autour de lui, rendant le Trio d'Or brusquement nostalgique de leur chère et tendre Luna Lovegood.

Tom était là, lui aussi. Silencieux, il lisait son manuel, un air affligé sur le visage. A peu près le même air que fit Hermione à la vue de leur devoir du jour : la culture de Tentacula Vénéneuses. Dépitée par la simplicité infantile de ce cours, la jeune femme ne prit pas la peine d'écouter les instructions de leur professeur et commença d'elle-même son travail. Concentrée sur sa tâche, elle sourit légèrement au souvenir de Neville hurlant à la mort, après avoir cru s'être fait mordre. Il avait fallut le plaquer au sol pour le calmer mais il s'était plutôt bien rattrapé avec le temps. Lors de la Grande Bataille, lui et Chourave en avait planté une multitude non loin des lignes de front, retardant l'arrivée des Mangemorts et empoisonnant plus d'un. Elle se revit aussi, lors de sa cinquième année, manipuler l'une de ses plantes pour en obtenir un sérum de guérison puissant. Bien sûr, elle n'avait aucun droit de faire ça à l'époque et avait dû se glisser en douce dans la serre, grâce à la Cape d'Invisibilité d'Harry. Personne n'avait jamais compris pourquoi un pied entier manquait le jour suivant. Oui... C'étaient de bons souvenirs, de merveilleux, même. Et c'est sans la moindre difficulté qu'elle finit sa plantation au bout d'une vingtaine de minute, contre une heure et demie en temps normal. Les autres, qui avaient à peine commencé, restèrent choqués par l'aisance de ses gestes. Quant à Berry, il dût enlever ses lunettes plus de trois fois avant de balbutier des félicitations hystériques. Personne ne s'était attendu à un tel exploit. Et personne ne s'était attendu à ce que "la nouvelle" réussisse à battre le champion en titre de la classe : Jedusor.

-Miss Jeanne, c'est tout bonnement parfait ! Je ne sais pas quoi dire ! 50 points en plus pour Serpentard !

On vit Abraxas, Orion et Arias lui lancer un regard épaté tandis que c'est tous les élèves de sa Maison qui lui sourirent pour sa contribution à la Coupe des Maisons. De leur côté, Harry, Ron, Drago et Blaise la regardèrent amusés et fiers. Et oui, le rat de bibliothèque était de retour. Et aucun d'eux n'avait la moindre idée de ses capacités. La compétition ne faisait que commencer. Seul Jedusor ne fit aucun commentaire. A la place, il se contenta de la fixer, lui aussi surpris mais également furieux. On put presque sentir l'étincelle de ses yeux crépiter dans le silence de la classe. Un affront venait d'être commis.

A peine sorti de cours, la jeune femme vit les trois sorciers lui tomber dessus, surexcités et la bouche bavant de questions.

-Comment tu as fait ça ?! s'exclama Arias.

-Fais quoi ?

-Tu as battu Tom !

-C'est une première, ajouta Abraxas des étoiles dans les yeux. Je n'avais jamais vu une réalisation aussi rapide ! Tu dois avoir des talents de botanistes cachés en toi.

-Non, je... J'aime juste beaucoup lire, sourit-elle, gênée.

-C'est un euphémisme ! déclara Blaise en arrivant à son niveau pour la pousser du coin de l'épaule. Cette fille peut vous dévorer une bibliothèque et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire !

-Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'elle était majeure de notre promotion à Beauxbâtons ! renchérit Drago d'un clin d'œil.

Hermione comprenait leur tactique. Ils en rajoutaient des caisses, cherchaient à les impressionner et à énerver Jedusor non loin derrière eux. Mais il y avait quelque chose de satisfaisant et cocasse à les voir défendre ses talents. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Drago et Blaise la vantait et la félicitait. Une situation inédite qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru voir un jour et qui, étrangement, lui réchauffait le cœur. De plus, savoir qu'elle avait battu le futur Maître des Ténèbres devant sa cour était assez valorisant.

-Impressionnant, Jeanne, déclara brusquement Jedusor à son tour.

Ces mots n'avaient rien d'encourageant ou chaleureux. Son regard embrasé et son rictus amusé laissaient planer à la place une ombre menaçante qui la fit frissonner. Une ombre devant laquelle ses trois fidèles s'aplatir brusquement.

-Merci.

-J'ai hâte de voir l'étendue de tes capacités, sourit-il. D'après ce que je vois, tu sembles un peu plus pertinente que cette bande de moutons analphabètes, dit-il à l'intention des autres Maisons en train de quitter la classe. C'est intéressant.

-J'ai aussi entendu dire que tu étais le meilleur ici.

-Chacun son domaine d'excellence. Ne t'en fais pas, la seconde place est toujours honorable.

L'orgueil lui coulait sur les joues tel un masque de cire. Il ne se cachait pas, ne tremblait pas et chacun de ses mots respirait le dédain. Un dédain qu'Hermione n'arriva pas à avaler. Sa fierté gryffondorienne finirait par la perdre, elle le savait. Et elle pouvait déjà sentir dans son dos le poids des regards de Drago et Blaise, mais, dans l'instant, et face à ses pupilles de feu si arrogantes, elle oublia tout. Il voulait la prendre de haut, l'intimider, la rabaisser... Manque de chance pour lui, elle avait affronté ça toute sa vie. Aussi, elle lui sourit tranquillement et rit, ignorant les alarmes qui résonnèrent en boucle dans sa tête. Elle était la future élève de Voldemort, la sorcière la plus brillante de sa génération, et une véritable héroïne de guerre. Lui n'était qu'aux prémices de sa vie et de ses capacités. Elle le supplantait de loin, mais ça, il l'ignorait encore. Et elle allait prendre un malin plaisir à le lui prouver.

-Tant mieux pour toi dans ce cas, lui dit-elle, amusée.

Un silence pétrifié se fit dans l'instant. Le groupe fixa intensément les deux adversaires dont la joute semblait n'avoir que commencée. Les Mangemorts prirent peur et regardèrent Hermione stupéfiés. Drago et Blaise, eux, grondèrent dans leurs dents. Jedusor, loin d'être offensé en apparence, sourit à son tour. C'était de la provocation, de la défiance et, pour une fois, il allait être heureux d'y répondre. Qui que cette Hermione Jeanne était, elle allait regretter de ne pas avoir tenu sa langue.

* * *

-Bien ! Jeunes gens, je suis Galatea Têtenjoy, votre professeure de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Aujourd'hui et au vu des temps qui courent, nous allons travailler vos sortilèges de défenses. Je veux des binômes, l'un qui attaque, l'autre qui pare. Soyez réfléchis et intuitifs, mais je vous préviens, je ne veux aucun blessé !

Les consignes étaient données, et les élèves enjoués. Hermione regarda ses amis, un sourire aux lèvres. S'il y avait bien un domaine qu'ils maîtrisaient, c'était le combat. En moins d'une minute, elle vit Abraxas se jeter sur elle, lui prenant la main pour la prendre la réserver aux yeux de tous. Drago et Blaise durent bien se retenir pour ne pas le plaindre. Il n'avait pas la moindre d'idée de ce qui l'attendait.

-Ne t'en fais pas, lui dit-il d'une voix langoureuse. Je ne serais pas trop méchant.

Elle faillit s'étouffer de rire mais se contenta d'acquiescer et de faire ses dix pas réglementaires, sa baguette déjà armée dans sa main. Une fois face à face, il n'eut pas le temps de parler qu'elle l'envoya déjà valser à l'autre bout de la pièce d'un Stupéfix magistral. Le Malfoy s'écrasa au sol, pétrifié et figé, dans une grimace douloureuse sous le regard admiratif de sa Maison. Personne n'avait jamais envoyé un Malfoy au tapis.

Jedusor l'étudia alors, plus suspicieux que jamais. Son aisance était grande et travaillée. Elle était habituée au combat, et cette évidence ne fit qu'attiser sa curiosité. Quelque chose clochait chez cette fille. C'est Orion qui se risqua à l'affronter après ça. Plus malin, il lui envoya un coton-jambe, qu'elle esquiva d'un coup de poignet, avant de répliquer à son tour. En moins de deux échanges, il finit par se retrouver attaché au sol par une multitude de lianes magiques. Drago et Blaise ne firent pas plus de cadeaux à leurs adversaires, les envoyant tous au sol ou contre un mur. Arias en particulier fit face à un Chauvefurie ravageur que Drago invoqua avec fierté. Si elle avait été là, Ginny l'aurait probablement félicité. Le cours continua donc pendant plusieurs minutes sans encombre avant que la voix forte de Jedusor ne s'élève derrière Hermione. Il la défiait. Déglutissant un instant, elle ne montra rien de son trouble et accepta. A la vue des deux sorciers, les autres élèves s'écartèrent légèrement, inquiets. Personne n'avait jamais battu Jedusor au combat, et personne n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un l'affronter sans craindre d'y laisser sa peau. Pourtant, Hermione ne tremblait pas. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle lui faisait face.

Très vite, les premiers sorts se mirent à fuser. D'abord inoffensifs et purement scolaires, ils se contrèrent tous deux sans la moindre difficulté. Une tension régnait pourtant entre eux et leur combat s'accéléra. Plus puissants et rapides, les sortilèges montèrent d'un cran, s'écrasant avec fracas contre les murs de la salle sans jamais toucher l'un d'eux.

Jedusor avait vu juste. Cette fille avait les réflexes d'une guerrière entraînée. Très vite, elle réussit à le surprendre d'un Expelliarmus cuisant qu'il ne put éviter et qui l'envoya s'écraser bruyamment contre un bureau. Ses trois fidèles le regardèrent avec effroi tandis qu'un silence presque mortuaire s'élevait parmi les élèves.

-Miss Jeanne ! s'écria Têtenjoy de sa voix haut perché. J'ai dit que je ne voulais aucun ble...

Mais la professeure ne put terminer sa phrase, interrompue par un sort noir foudroyant qui vînt s'écraser de justesse contre le Patronus d'Hermione, la projetant au loin à son tour. Jedusor apparût alors, le regard en feu, la tempe du front saillante et l'arcade égratignée. Elle avait franchi la ligne à ne pas dépasser. Sans lui laisser le temps de se relever, il l'accabla de maléfices noirs qu'elle ne put que contrer, sans répliquer. A ce stade, plus personne ne se battait autour d'eux. Ils étaient seuls, face à leurs haines respectives. Des enchantements de feu et de lames réussirent à entailler son bras et sa joue, mais les réflexes de guerre de la sorcière prirent rapidement le dessus à leur tour. Jedusor fit face à un Sectumsempra violent, puis à des sortilèges informulés relevant eux aussi de magie noire. Ils semblaient en transe, seulement guidés par leurs instincts de survie, incapables de s'arrêter et pourtant, il était aussi évident qu'ils se retenaient. Sur leurs lèvres, les rimes des sortilèges impardonnables flottaient tel des anges maudits. Ce n'est qu'entre deux maléfices que la professeure réussit à les désarmer par surprise, la figure rouge de colère.

-Assez ! Vous êtes ridicules ! Où vous croyez-vous ?! Nous ne sommes pas au front ! 100 points en moins pour Serpentard !

La sanction était sévère, pourtant, rien ne sembla les atteindre dans l'instant. Tom et Hermione se fixèrent sans sourciller, écoutant à peine les déblatérations furieuses de leur professeure outrée, qui leur assigna quatre heures de colle et décréta la fin du cours. Alors que les portes s'ouvraient derrière eux, Drago et Blaise attrapèrent avec force la jeune femme, l'entraînant au loin, à la suite des élèves impressionnés qui ne la quittaient pas du regard. Suffisamment éloignés de la foule dans un couloir isolé, les deux garçons l'examinèrent, inquiets. Du sang ruisselait abondement de sa joue jusque dans son cou tandis que sa robe entaillée laissait entrevoir une coupure sanguinolente profonde.

-T'es complètement folle ! Il aurait pu te tuer ! s'exclama Drago à voix basse, alors que Blaise faisait le guet.

-Je... Je suis désolée... Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris... Je...

Ses mots étaient confus et les battements de son cœur de plus en plus rapides. Elle avait commis une erreur. Une énorme erreur.

-Je suis désolée... Vraiment... Pardon... Je...

-Granger, calme-toi ! Respire.

-Non ! Je... J'ai presque déclaré la guerre à Jedusor ! J'ai... Je ne voulais pas ! balbutia-t-elle, pétrifiée d'horreur. Par Merlin, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

-Tu lui a bien botté les fesses, dit Blaise, halluciné.

-Je nous ai compromis !

-Non, Hermione, calme-toi ! Tu lui as montré de quoi tu étais capable... Avec un peu de chance, il sera peut-être plus impressionné que furieux...

-Quoi ?!

-Ce que tu as fait était complètement suicidaire et insupportablement Gryffondorien, déclara Blaise. Mais Orion, Abraxas et Arias étaient sous le choc ! Complètement bouches-bée par tes capacités de combats !

-J'ai provoqué Jedusor !

-Il s'en remettra, mais toi, tu dois aller à l'infirmerie ! Il t'a bien amoché.

-Non, je... Je ferais mieux de rentrer dans ma chambre. Ça m'évitera d'empirer les choses pour le moment, souffla-t-elle, complètement dépassée.

-Mais...

-J'irai bien, ne vous en faîtes pas ! Vous, prévenez Harry et Ron et allez prendre la température de la situation. Je... Je vous rejoindrais ce soir à la Salle sur Demande, comme prévu...

* * *

Jedusor fulminait et enrageait au-delà du possible. Enfermé dans les toilettes du deuxième étage, les sifflements de son Basilique ne faisaient qu'accentuer sa haine.

Cette fille. Cette Hermione Jeanne l'avait affronté, comme personne n'avait jamais osé le faire. Et il saignait. Cette gamine sans importance l'avait fait saigner. C'était un affront. Une honte ! Mais cela lui aura permit d'apprendre une vérité : elle n'était pas une simple élève de Beauxbâtons. Elle était plus que ça, plus que ce qu'elle ne prétendait, tout comme ses deux gardes du corps. Drago et Blaise avaient eux aussi des capacités de combats non négligeables. Des capacités presque suspectes. Ils étaient habitués à se battre et plus important encore, ils étaient puissants et familiers à la Magie Noire. Mais cette hypothèse ne faisait que l'enrager davantage. Elle avait invoqué un Patronus... C'était l'une des formes de magie les plus instables au monde et pourtant, elle la maîtrisait. Sans parler du fait qu'il n'avait pas pu reconnaître la moitié de ses sorts informulés, pas plus que ce "Sectumsempra", dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler. Et cela l'inquiétait. Ces inconnus l'inquiétaient. Plongé dans un silence résonnant, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir sur ses trois complices. Orion, Abraxas et Arias, le regardèrent avec crainte et hésitation. Aucun d'eux ne s'était attendu à une telle tournure des événements.

-Maître ?

-La ferme Orion, cingla-t-il sèchement.

-Nous voulions juste savoir si vous alliez bien ? insista Arias inquiet.

-Pensais-tu vraiment que cette fille aurait pu me vaincre ?!

-Non ! Bien sûr que non, mon Maître ! paniqua-t-il.

-Alors ta question est vide de sens, évidement que je vais bien ! Je veux juste des réponses. Cette Hermione n'est pas commune, elle est... puissante, tout comme ces deux amis. Je veux plus d'informations, tout ce que vous pourrez trouver !

-Bien, Maître, assura Malfoy.

-Je veux un premier rapport dès ce soir ! Même lieu, même heure. Juste vous trois.

Cet ordre les fit frissonner d'angoisse. Aucun d'eux n'aimait être personnellement convoqué par leur Seigneur, et encore moins quand celui-ci était au bord de la crise de nerf.

-Allez-vous… Allez-vous relâcher le Basilique, Maître ? se risqua Orion en le voyant caresser du bout du pouce le serpent gravé sur le robinet.

-Je ne sais pas encore, dit-il simplement. Partez maintenant.

* * *

-Et il n'a pas quitté les toilettes ? s'étonna Harry après avoir écouté le récit de son amie.

-Non, pas pendant une heure après le départ de Malfoy, Black et Lestrange. La Chambre des Secrets n'apparaît pas, il y est peut-être descendu, souffla Hermione, la Carte du Marauder sur les genoux.

Les six sorciers s'étaient réunis comme convenu dans la Salle sur Demande. La jeune femme, le bras bandé et le visage fatigué, avait passé son après-midi dans sa chambre, à ruminer, espionner Jedusor et à traduire son fichu grimoire. La situation était critique et la culpabilité la rongeait. A elle seule, elle avait presque réussit à tout ruiner, et tout ça à cause de son orgueil.

-Arrête de t'en vouloir, lui souffla Ron, une main réconfortante sur l'épaule. Tu t'es défendue !

-J'aurais pu être plus maligne que lui ! J'aurais pu le laisser gagner !

-Il t'aurait alors considéré aussi faible que tous les autres. Mais tu lui as prouvé le contraire ! s'exclama Harry.

-C'est vrai. C'est toi-même qui l'a dit, on doit attirer son attention, appuya Blaise.

-Si ce n'était pas le cas, maintenant c'est certain…, soupira-t-elle. Comment les autres ont réagi ?

-Mon grand-père est encore plus raide dingue de toi ! Et les autres, ils n'arrêtent pas de poser des questions.

-Ils sont en mission. Jedusor a dû leur demander des explications, dit Blaise. Mais ils en savent trop peu pour que cela nous inquiète. A leurs yeux, on est juste des élèves un peu trop portés sur la Magie Noire et les sorts de combats. Ils n'ont pas la moindre idée qu'Harry et Ron sont nos atouts du côté Gryffondors.

-Encore heureux, mais il faudra se montrer plus prudents désormais. Je ne serais pas surpris qu'ils cherchent à nous suivre et à fouiner dans nos vies, déclara Drago. Et puis, tu as gagné l'attention de tout Poudlard en une seule matinée ! Tout le monde ne parle que de ça, alors mieux vaut rester discrets.

-J'aurais voulu voir ça ! rit Harry.

-Oh Merlin…, souffla-t-elle. Quand je pense que j'ai quatre heures de colle avec lui ce soir...

-Et du côté de Dumbledore ? demanda Drago d'une voix plus grave.

-Il est... vivant. C'est assez déroutant, mais pour le moment, lui non plus ne se doute de rien. Du moins, pas en ce qui nous concerne.

-On a surpris une conversation privée entre lui et Dippet, ajouta Ron. Il essayait de le mettre en garde contre l'influence de Jedusor sur les autres Serpentards, mais il n'y a pas cru. Pour Dippet, il est juste un élève modèle et charismatique qui sait se faire des amis.

-S'il savait...

-Vous êtes sûrs qu'il y en avait dix-sept ?!, reprit Harry, toujours choqué par ce chiffre.

-Certains. Il a recruté dix-sept Mangemorts et il ne va pas s'arrêter là.

-Vous... Vous pensez qu'on devrait... intervenir ? demanda Ron.

-Non ! claqua Hermione. Ron, on en a déjà parlé. Personne n'intervient ! C'est toute la ligne spatio-temporelle de notre époque qui en serait affectée, on ne peut se le permettre. Chacun de nous pourrait ne pas naître, ou Voldemort pourrait dominer le monde bien plus tôt. On doit s'en tenir à notre plan. Se rapprocher d'eux et essayer de collecter assez d'infos pour rentrer à la maison.

-Je sais mais... C'est frustrant…, dit-il. Savoir que des milliers de pauvres gens vont mourir à cause de lui, sans jamais pouvoir y faire quoi que ce soit.

Les sorciers comprenaient le point de vue du Weasley, et plus encore, ils le partageaient. Mais les risques étaient trop grands, et les résultats trop peu certains. Ils devaient s'en tenir à leur objectif. C'était tout ce qui comptait pour le moment.

* * *

Jedusor ne fit pas d'apparition pendant le dîner. Plus à l'aise en son absence, Hermione du cependant supporter les questions pesantes des trois Mangemorts décidés à ne plus la lâcher, les regards et commérages de toute l'attablée de Serpentard, et les coups d'œil curieux et insistants du reste des élèves. Même les professeurs avaient eu vent de l'incident, en particulier Dumbledore qui, désormais, ne cessait de l'observer à la dérobée à travers ses lunettes à demie-lunes. Une attention dont elle se serait bien passée, après une pareille journée. Mangeant à peine du bout de sa fourchette, elle se sentit libérée quand l'horloge sonna 20 heures, mais dû se rendre à l'évidence que c'était encore loin d'être le cas. Le pire restait à venir. Quatre heures de colle en compagnie de Tom Jedusor. Une punition plus sévère que Têtenjoy ne pourrait jamais imaginer. A cet instant, elle ignorait même si elle en sortirait en vie. Jedusor était si imprévisible, et impulsif... Allez savoir qu'elle vengeance il lui réservait. Car elle n'en doutait pas, le prix de son humiliation serait terrible. Elle avait franchi une limite tacite et allait devoir en payer les conséquences.

Quand elle arriva devant le bureau de sa professeure, elle fut surprise de voir Tom déjà présent. En pleine conversation avec elle, Hermione perçu des brides d'excuses pour son comportement et d'autre minauderies sorties d'un discours préparé à l'avance et surfait. Bien entendu, il ne voulait pas que son image soit entachée auprès de la hiérarchie de Poudlard, et encore moins à cause d'une perte de contrôle. Il voulait rester le brillant Tom Jedusor au comportement irréprochable. Une tactique utile et rodée qui servait ses intérêts. Retenant un frisson d'agacement, la Granger replaça son bandage mal fait sous sa manche et frappa à la porte entrebaillée. Quand elle entra, elle fut surprise de ne voir que deux bureaux, du parchemin et des plumes. Têtenjoy leur expliqua alors qu'ils devraient rester faire des lignes jusqu'à ce que l'horloge ait sonnée minuit. Et à cet Hermione commença à véritablement croire qu'elle était maudite. Elle s'était attendue à nettoyer des salles de classes ou des chaudrons, mais certainement pas à rester assise, à côté de Jedusor, pendant quatre heures d'affilées. Ravalant la bile montante dans sa gorge, Hermione préféra écouter sans rien dire et acquiesça docilement. Peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, il ne lui adresserait pas la parole. Peut-être qu'il l'ignorerait. Du moins elle l'espérait. Quand Têtenjoy les laissa seuls, elle ne trouva que la prière pour se réconforter. Ils se mirent à écrire, silencieusement. Seul le son de la plume grattant le parchemin allégeait l'opacité du silence dans lequel ils s'étaient enfermés. Une première demi-heure passa, puis une seconde, et, pendant un instant, Hermione crut véritablement qu'il allait l'ignorer pendant la totalité de la colle. Mais de toute évidence, les dieux n'étaient pas de son côté ce soir. Alors qu'elle entamait un troisième rouleau de parchemin, il lui dit, d'une voix étrangement calme et posée :

-Tu n'es pas allée à l'infirmerie.

Elle crut d'abord qu'il s'agissait d'une question mais comprit son erreur en suivant son regard. Son bandage de fortune ensanglanté dépassait de la déchirure de sa robe. Gênée et presque honteuse, elle ne put que le rajuster du mieux qu'elle put, la face grimaçante.

-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il.

-Pourquoi quoi ? s'agaça-t-elle.

-Pourquoi n'es-tu pas allée à l'infirmerie ?

Son ton était calme et froid à la fois. Aussi, elle ne comprenait pas le but de cette conversation.

-Ce n'est rien, répondit-elle simplement.

-Un sortilège de Magie Noire de dernier niveau, procurant des entailles profondes, douloureuses et difficiles à soigner, ce n'est rien ?

Ça y est. Il entrait dans le vif du sujet, et encore une fois elle s'était faite avoir, laissant en suspend plus de questions que de réponses aux yeux du jeune homme. Il n'avait cessé de l'observer à la dérobée depuis son entrée. Elle n'avait rien dit, ni même à la professeure, et s'était contentée de s'asseoir, un air de condamnée à mort sur le visage. Sa coupure à la joue semblait déjà presque guérie mais il n'en était rien de sa blessure au bras. Elle n'avait pas même pris le temps de la soigner et donnait l'impression de ne pas s'en inquiéter, comme si c'était une blessure mineure, ou une simple égratignure. D'où sa question. Car plus il la regardait, plus cette fille représentait pour lui un mystère opaque et tout bonnement insupportable.

-Peut-être que ton sortilège n'était aussi puissant que tu le pensais.

Elle n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à répliquer et commençait à regretter ses mots dès l'instant où le regard de Jedusor se durcit. Pour l'amour du ciel, pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas tout simplement se taire ?

-Non, dit-il sombrement. Il l'était. De la Magie Noire s'infiltre actuellement dans ton sang, ne faisant qu'accroître ta douleur et ta fatigue. Et malgré tout, ta blessure ne semble pas te déranger.

-Elle ne me dérange pas.

-Pourquoi ?

Cet homme était insupportable, et ses questions l'étaient aussi. Elle n'était pas sûre de la réponse qu'il cherchait à entendre, ne faisant que l'agacer davantage. Oui, elle avait mal et oui, sa blessure la dérangeait, mais c'était le dernier de ses soucis.

-Tu cherches quoi, Jedusor ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

-A comprendre.

-Je t'ai déjà répondu. Cette blessure n'est pas aussi grave que tu le penses.

-Elle l'est. Mais ton détachement face à elle ne m'évoque qu'une seule hypothèse, déclara-t-il en posant sa plume.

-Laquelle ?

-Tu as connu pire.

La soudaineté de sa réponse la laissa sans voix pendant plusieurs secondes. Son Occlumencie étant activée, il n'avait pas pu fouiller son esprit. Et cela ne voulait signifier que quelque chose de plus terrifiant : il l'avait déduit. Résistant à l'envie de se frapper elle-même pour l'avoir laissé entrevoir un tel aspect de sa personne, Hermione baissa la tête et sourit. D'un geste lent, et sans jamais détourner son regard de sa manche, elle posa sa plume et lui fit face. L'éclat de ses yeux lui donnait l'impression de la sonder de l'intérieur.

-Ton affirmation est infondée. Tu ne sais rien de moi.

-C'est vrai. Mais je n'en ai pas besoin pour expliquer ce que je vois, dit-il.

-Et que vois-tu, Monsieur Je-Sais-Tout ?

Elle voulait l'agacer, l'énerver, faire le nécessaire pour qu'il se taise et la laisse en paix. Mais c'était sans compter sa détermination infaillible. Il lui donnait l'impression de voir clair dans son jeu, et elle détestait ça.

-Tu es intelligente, tu pratiques la Magie Noire, tu es relativement douée au combat, et de toute évidence, tu es endurante à la douleur.

-Et alors ?

-Alors, aucun élève de cette école ne possède le tiers de tout ça, expliqua-t-il.

-Et je suis censée me justifier parce que je ne suis pas aussi bête et inoffensive et que les autres ?

-Oui.

Elle ne s'était certainement pas attendue à une pareille réponse. Il ne demandait pas. Il ordonnait. Et son ton si impérieux ne put que lui rappeler celui de son propre Maître.

-J'ai suivi un entraînement spécial de défense à Beauxbâtons. Nous sommes en guerre, alors nos professeurs ont jugé pertinemment de nous apprendre à combattre. Drago et Blaise en ont aussi fait partie, si tu veux leur demander.

C'est Ron qui avait trouvé l'idée de ce stage d'entraînement, et c'était aussi devenue sa version officielle auprès des Mangemorts de Tom. Une version qui le fit plisser des yeux. Il ignorait s'il devait la croire ou non.

-Tu as d'autres questions, ou je peux retourner à mes lignes ?

Il ne répondit pas mais se détourna d'elle et reprit sa plume à son tour, lui permettant de respirer de nouveau. Elle ne savait pas s'il se contenterait de cette version, mais retrouva du réconfort dans le silence qui suivit leur échange. Un silence qui, cette fois-ci, ne fut pas interrompu et dura jusqu'à ce que les douze coups de la cloche résonnent dans le petit bureau.

* * *

Salut à tous ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plût ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé dans les commentaires !

L'intrigue se poursuit avec un Jedusor de plus en plus suspicieux à l'égard de nos héros ! Bientôt la suite ;) !

A très vite !


	5. Chapter 5

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis l'incident en cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Une semaine pendant laquelle Tom n'adressa pas la parole à Hermione. Une semaine où elle le vit l'ignorer, mais toujours l'épier à la dérobée. Dans son dos, pesait son regard perçant, ne la faisant que redoubler de prudence. L'euphorie qu'avait provoqué leur combat s'était estompée, mais désormais tout le monde la connaissait comme étant celle ayant affronté Tom Jedusor. Abraxas, Arias et Orion, avait beaucoup joué de cette nouvelle réputation. Toujours aussi collant, ils n'avaient apparemment pas reçu de nouvel ordre de la part de leur maître et n'en démordaient pas. Leurs réunions avec Jedusor s'étaient espacées d'après la Carte du maraudeur, mais les sorciers savaient que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne cherche à recruter d'avantage d'élèves. Entre temps, Drago, Blaise et Hermione n'avaient pu se réunir que deux fois avec leurs deux Gryffondors. Les mangemorts gardant toujours un œil sur eux, il était difficile de s'éclipser sans attirer de soupçons. Une situation contraignante, mais surtout agaçante. A peu près autant que les avances d'Abraxas envers Hermione. De toute évidence, il ne comprenait aucun de ses sous-entendus et restait accroché à sa séduction Malfonienne peu importe ses refus explicites. Ce comportement, hilarant aux yeux de Blaise, avait le don de rendre Drago fou de colère, qui ne supportait pas de voir des regards langoureux lancés en direction de sa future femme. Bien entendu, leur relation entre Hermione et lui, n'était pas elle non plus, très clair et avancée... mais étrangement, tous deux n'en avait pas besoin. Ils savaient que leur avenir était ensemble, et plus important encore, ils savaient que cet avenir leur rapporterait leur famille et leurs enfants... et cette réalité, valait plus que tout à leurs yeux. C'était leur combat, leur lutte et leur espoir. Aussi Abraxas perdait son temps avec elle, car un autre Malfoy lui était destiné, et elle ne l'aurait échangé pour rien au monde. Ils le savaient tous les deux.

Ron n'avait pas réussi à réveiller sa sœur, et ce, peu importe le nombre de potion qu'il avait secrètement concocté sous lit. Rien ne marchait, et le temps passait. Un temps qui les désespéraient. Déjà près d'un mois qu'ils se trouvaient en 1944. Un mois à chercher sans jamais trouver la moindre piste, ou le moindre indice qui les ramènerait chez eux. La traduction du Livre des Esprits avançait lentement, mais là aussi, Hermione avait le sentiment de faire du sur place. Elle avait beau y passer ses nuits et tout son temps libre, rien n'évoquait leur Esprit du Temps ou un moyen de l'invoquer. A croire parfois, qu'elle n'avait jamais existé et que toute leurs mésaventures n'étaient qu'une paranoïa de groupe. Mais ils connaissaient la vérité. Ils savaient à quel point tout était réel, et désespéraient de ne pas trouver de solution. Hermione avait cependant réussi à trouver un moyen de se rappeler tout ça. De se rappeler la réalité de tout ce qu'ils avaient pu vivre ensemble, dans cette dimension désormais lointaine : Un Charme de souvenir, crée à partir d'un bout de miroir brisé qu'elle avait trouvé au fond de son sac. Un Charme, qui, relié à sa mémoire, affichait tous les souvenirs qu'elle désirait revoir ; un peu comme une pensine. Au début, elle avait redouté ce qu'elle pouvait voir, mais l'appel du manque était trop fort pour la convaincre de renoncer.

Dans le trouble de ses souvenirs, était alors apparu Scorpius. Son sourire amusé, ses yeux narquois et le son de voix avaient résonné dans sa petite chambre tel un soleil rayonnant. Il était le portrait de Drago, et ça personne ne pouvait en douter. Mais l'image avait changé, et le visage de son autre fils émergea. Kai, avec son habituel sourire revanchard, ses yeux rieurs et ses cheveux mal coiffés. Il n'y avait ni main rouge, ni cris, ni larmes... juste lui. Juste son fils, aimant et maladroit. Très vite, ce sont ses propres larmes qui brouillèrent l'image. Ils étaient là. Si prêts, si vivants, qu'elle aurait pu les toucher, les serrer dans ses bras et les embrasser... Ils lui manquaient tant. Et elle avait si peur. Si peur qu'ils aient atterrit dans une autre époque, ou pire, qu'ils soient restés coincés dans la faille, perdus dans le temps et l'espace... Elle ne voulait pas y penser, pourtant, cela la rongeait de l'intérieur. Puis, Magnus apparût à son tour, et ce n'est qu'en le revoyant que la jeune femme réalisa à quel point il ressemblait à son père à son âge. C'en était presque déroutant. Seul ses tâches de rousseurs témoignaient de la douceur qu'il avait hérité de Ginny. Étonnement, une autre figure se refléta dans l'éclat. Celui de sa fille, Rose. La sœur jumelle de Scorpius. C'était la première fois qu'elle pouvait véritablement la contempler. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, ce n'était qu'à travers le souvenir angoissant de son frère, lors de son sauvetage de sa détention par les membres du CRIME. Elle était si belle. Et, étrangement, lui ressemblait beaucoup. Les mêmes pommettes, les mêmes yeux, et même les cheveux. Bien entendu, ils étaient blonds, mais aussi bouclés et en désordre que les siens. Un parfait mélange en un sens. Un mélange qui lui donna le sourire, et réchauffa son cœur.

Les revoir lui avait rappelé de croire en eux. De croire qu'ils seraient toujours là, quelque part, à avoir foi en elle. A avoir foi en leur mère. Elle refusait d'abandonner cette idée et n'était pas la seule. En voyant son miroir, Drago avait bien eu de la peine à retenir l'émotion qui l'avait saisi. Lui non plus, ne les oubliaient pas. C'était étrange, et difficile à décrire, cette sensation de manque envers quelque chose qui techniquement n'existait pas encore, mais ils ne pouvaient le contrôler, ou le nier. Et c'était aussi leur force. Leur raison ne de pas renoncer. Même Harry et Ron la ressentaient eux aussi. Les revoir, leur avait remémorer ce futur dont ils avaient si honte, mais aussi les raisons de leurs combats. A cet instant, le Weasley n'avait regretté qu'une chose, que Ginny ne puisse être là avec eux pour revoir son fils.

Mais cela n'allait plus durer. Car une deuxième manœuvre était désormais en place.

C'était un plan risqué, mais Ron ne pouvait plus attendre. Et les autres le comprenait. Une nuit, lui, Harry et Blaise empruntèrent l'un des passages secrets de Poudlard pour s'éclipser du château et rejoindre Ginny à l'Hôtel de l'Allée des Embrumes. Elle n'avait pas bougé, protégée par plus d'une dizaine de sorts et enchantements. Dans la plus grande des discrétions et grâce à un charme de dissimulation, ils avaient réussi à l'emmener avec eux sans éveiller de soupçon et à la faire entrer dans le Château au petit matin. C'est Ron, qui avec un jeu d'acteur mémorable aux dires de Blaise, l'avait conduite complètement paniqué à l'infirmière, expliquant l'avoir trouvé prêt du lac alors qu'il se promenait avant son petit déjeuné. Personne ne lui posa plus de question, mais le mystère de la jeune élève inconnue plongée dans le coma commença à s'élever au sein de l'école. Sans papier d'identité, sans nom ou simple indice la concernant, les professeurs et le Directeur décidèrent de la garder auprès d'eux, faisant simplement transmettre sa description à Saint Mangouste et aux Aurores au cas où des proches la reconnaîtrait. Aussi, la troisième étape de leur plan était un succès. Ginny était désormais en sécurité et prêt d'eux. Ils étaient enfin tous réunis.

Les jours continuèrent donc à s'écouler ainsi. Dans le silence de Jedusor, la lourdeur des Mangemorts, l'ennuie des cours, et les visites répétées à l'infirmerie. Pourtant, bien qu'ils se crurent écarté de tous soupçons, Tom n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Les explications sommaires d'Hermione ne l'avaient pas persuadé, et l'arrivée étrange de cette nouvelle élève plongée dans le coma, ne sonnait pas comme une coïncidence à ses oreilles. Quelque chose clochait. Et peu importe le temps qu'il mettrait à découvrir la vérité, il savait que tôt ou tard, qu'elle finirait par éclater au grand jour.

* * *

Drago et Blaise éclatèrent de rire devant la mine vexée et outrée d'Hermione. Pour la énième fois depuis la rentrée, elle s'était faite réprimandée par la bibliothécaire alors qu'elle cherchait à emprunter plus de livres que ne le l'autorisait le règlement. Une situation honteuse et frustrante pour la jeune femme, qui à sa sortie, maugréa contre elle, les dents serrées. Comment était-elle censée trouver une solution si cette bonne femme l'empêchait de se documenter ? C'était ridicule ! Elle connaissait mieux la bibliothèque qu'elle et osait lui donner des leçons ? Et puis quoi encore ?! Les poings serrés et la le corps tendu, Hermione vit ses deux compères se délecter de son air revanchard. Bien entendu, ils n'avaient rien manqué de la scène.

\- Je ne comprends pas ! S'exclama Blaise, hilare dans un couloir. Comment peux-tu emprunter plus de dix livres par jours ?

\- Mes recherches ! Mes cours ! Et de temps en temps, une lecture distractive ou reposante ! Cette vielle folle et son règlement à la noix me mettent des bâtons dans les roues ! C'est sa faute, pas la mienne ! S'écria-t-elle en leur faisant porter ses trouvailles du jour.

\- Attends... tes cours ?

\- Oui, Drago ! Mes cours ! Contrairement à certains, je prends cette année très au sérieux, même les cours !

\- Ouah... t'es encore plus rat-de-bibliothèque qu'avant... Souffla Zabini, à la fois épaté et effrayé.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix ! Se défendit-elle.

\- Oh je t'en prie, c'est le Week-end ! Prend au moins ton après-midi de libre. Il y a match tout à l'heure, Serpentards contre Poufsouffle.

\- Ça va être un vrai carnage ! Apparemment on n'a pas perdu un seul match depuis au moins deux ans ! S'il te plaît, viens avec nous ! Me moquer de ces débiles de blaireaux me manque ! Supplia Blaise. Et puis tu feras honneur à ta nouvelle maison !

La sorcière tomba des nus, la bouche ouverte et les yeux grands d'indignation. Ce n'était même pas leurs discours qui la choqua, mais plutôt leur sérieux. Ils ne plaisantaient pas.

\- Vous vous fichez de moi ! Du Quidditch ?!

\- Si ça peut te rassurer, tous tes livres seront encore là à ton retour.

\- Je...

\- Même Harry et Ron y vont ! Ajouta Drago.

\- S'il te plaît !

Elle aurait voulu hurler, crier, et même les frapper pour leurs enfantillages et caprices ridicules mais dû se retenir malgré elle. Au fond, ils avaient raison. Se vider l'esprit et se reposer était tentant, mais pas en option à ses yeux. Sa traduction l'attendait et ses devoirs aussi. Et elle n'allait certainement pas prendre le risque de prendre du retard, uniquement pour voir des gens se battre pour un ballon. Elle soupira, dépassée, et reprit ses livres depuis les bras des garçons. Elle était épuisée, et devait se reprendre en main. Mais c'était sans compter les voix enjouées d'Orion, Abraxas et Arias qui s'élevaient déjà dans son dos. Ne manquait plus qu'eux... Ils arrivèrent surexcités, les visages à moitiés peint, des écharpe vertes et argent sur les épaules, et d'immenses sourires aux lèvres. Voir les héritiers des plus hautes familles sorcière du pays dans un tel état, la partagea entre le désespoir et l'hilarité. Malheureusement, c'est la première impression qui prit le dessus.

\- A ce que je vois, on ne sera pas les seuls à encourager notre attaquant vedette ! Elmer est notre meilleur capitaine ! S'écria Orion.

\- Les Poufsouffles n'ont pas la moindre chance !

\- Par Merlin... c'est un cauchemar. Souffla-t-elle dépitée leur engouement collectif.

\- Ne fais ta rabat-joie, ce sera drôle ! Insista Blaise.

\- Tu ne viens pas ? Demanda le Malfoy surpris.

\- Non !

\- Pourquoi ça ?! C'est le match d'ouverture de la saison ! Tout le monde y va, et même le ministre de la magie s'est déplacé pour l'occasion ! S'exclama Arias.

\- Pardon ? S'égosilla-t-elle. Le ministre est là ? Pour... pour du Quidditch ?

\- Bien sûr ! C'est presque l'événement de l'année ! Elmer est le préféré, et s'il gagne aujourd'hui, il pourra être sélectionné en équipe nationale ! Dit-il en transe.

\- C'est vrai ? S'exclama Blaise.

Hermione crut tomber de nouveau dans une autre dimension. N'y avait-il donc personne de mature dans ce château ? Les cris et exclamations surexcités de ses camarades lui donnèrent la migraine. Elle était dépassée par les événements, et n'avait qu'une hâte, partir ! Tout ce qu'ils disaient n'avait pas le moindre sens et intérêt à ses yeux. Elmer, l'équipe nationale, le ministre... une perte de temps et d'énergie. Elle voulut filer en douce, mais fut vite rattraper par Abraxas, dont le bras vînt entourer sa taille.

\- Attends ! Tu ne peux pas rater ça !

\- Désolé, mais je refuse de gaspiller mon après-midi à regarder une bande d'imbécile sur des balais.

\- Elmer à remporter tous les tournois de 1943 et 1944, c'est une légende ! Dit-il offensé.

\- Peu importe ! J'ai mieux à faire. Dit-elle en se dégageant de son emprise.

\- Enfin quelqu'un de censé.

La voix de Jedusor les surprit tous dans le couloir, ratatinant par la même occasion ses fidèles grisés par leur débat enflammé. Impassible, il ne dit rien mais afficha le même air défait et dépité qu'Hermione à la vue de leurs drapeaux et peinture. De toute évidence, il pouvait ordonner à ses fidèles de le suivre et de lui obéir, mais pas de faire preuve d'intelligence. La sorcière dû bien se retenir de sourire face à son désarroi évident. Au moins, elle n'était plus seule dans cette galère.

\- Tu ne viens pas non plus ? Demanda timidement Orion.

\- Non merci. Claqua-t-il. Le Quidditch n'est pas pour moi. A vrai dire je ne suis là que pour transmettre un message de la part du professeur Slughorn.

\- Un message ?

\- Jeanne, il te veut à sa petite fête privée dans deux semaines. Dit-il alors à l'intention de la jeune femme.

\- Moi ? Demanda-t-elle surprise.

\- Oui toi. Dit-il froidement sans la regarder. Voici ton carton d'invitation. Il a insisté, pour que je te le transmette en personne.

De toute évidence, sa courtoisie lui coûtait. Il ne voulait pas vexer l'un de ses professeurs et semblait lutter pour ne pas déjà tourner les talons. Hermione saisit son parchemin, intriguée. Elle connaissait la tradition de Slughorn et son obsession malsaine à collectionner des élèves prodiges, mais ne s'était certainement pas attendue à susciter son intérêt en si peu de temps. Avant de quitter Poudlard pour suivre Harry, elle avait déjà eu le déplaisir d'assister à l'une de ses chères "soirées", un moment gênant, et particulièrement malaisant que même Blaise avait été obligé d'endurer. Ce dernier dû d'ailleurs se retenir de sourire, la poitrine secouée d'un rire compatissant. L'idée de réitérer l'expérience ne l'enchantait pas, loin de là, pourtant il était évident que Jedusor y serait lui aussi. Une opportunité de plus à première vue, bien que peu réjouissante.

\- Merci Tom.

Il acquiesça, prêt à partir, avant de s'adresser cette fois, à ses fidèles.

\- Saluez Robin pour moi. Je suis sûr qu'il gagnera.

Il partit sans demander son reste, les laissant seuls et offrant une parfaite opportunité à Hermione qui put quitter le groupe de fanatique qui l'entourait. Elle entendit bien Abraxas l'appeler depuis l'autre bout du couloir mais l'ignora sans se retourner. Elle avait trop de chose à faire, trop de chose à penser. Elle descendit les escaliers d'un pas rageur, toujours agacée par son problème de bibliothécaire, mais ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil au dehors à la vue d'une fenêtre. Le temps était déchaîné, n'offrant que vent et pluie au stade déjà presque plein. Le ministre était là, ainsi que tous les professeurs, et élèves de Pouldard. Un rassemblement important au beau milieu d'un orage d'Octobre. Une journée triste, pour un match triste.

C'est là qu'un déclic se fit. Un déclic qui la pétrifia et la fit lâcher sa pile de livre en plein milieu du couloir. _Une journée triste, pour un match triste. _Elle connaissait cette histoire. Elle l'avait déjà entendu, Ginny lui ayant rabâché des dizaines de fois lors de ses examens d'histoire du Quidditch. Ses souvenirs étaient flous, mais l'issue fatale. Il s'agissait de l'histoire de cet Elmer. Robin Elmer. Le joueur de Quidditch le plus tristement connu des années 40... préféré des pronostics, presque titulaire d'une bourse nationale de Quidditch, prisé pour ses talents d'attaquant... mais tragiquement tué au cours du match le plus important de sa vie. Un match que Grindelwald avait pris pour cible ce jour-là. Un match qui commençait dans moins d'une dizaine de minutes.

* * *

Ce n'était possible. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire. Pas aujourd'hui. Pas maintenant.

Mais l'énormité de cette vérité était bien sur le point de se réaliser. Grindelwald tuerait Elmer, et plus d'une dizaine d'innocents aujourd'hui. Cette attaque était son ultime message à Dumbledore. Il voulait le provoquer, mais plus important encore, il voulait lui prouver qu'il avait réussi. Qu'il avait en sa possession la légendaire baguette de Sureau et qu'il était désormais intouchable. Mais les conséquences... les conséquences resteraient gravées dans l'histoire. Poudlard attaqué. Poudlard meurtrie... Un résumé qu'elle connaissait par cœur pour l'avoir vécu trop longtemps. Et elle ne pouvait pas l'accepter... pas quand elle savait que tous ses amis se trouvaient dans ce stade.

L'adrénaline lui prit le cœur et avant même qu'elle n'ait le temps de le réaliser, elle courrait déjà en direction du terrain. Hors d'haleine, et désespérée, elle dévala les escaliers et traversa les couloirs en trombe, retournant les têtes sur son passage. Elle ne pensait plus aux risques de changer le court des choses. Elle ne pensait plus aux conséquences sur son époque. A cet instant, plus rien n'avait d'importance pour elle, si ce n'est les sauver. Les sauver d'une mort certaine dans ce stade bientôt transformé en cimetière. Elle arriva dans le hall le sang aux joues et le souffle court, et heurta malencontreusement la seule personne qu'elle souhaitait ne pas rencontrer à cet instant.

\- Hermione ?! S'écria Jedusor.

Il était énervé de s'être fait bousculer, et déjà l'étincelle s'allumaient dans son regard. Mais il était bien le dernier de ces problèmes.

\- Où sont-ils ? Demanda-t-elle horrifiée.

\- Quoi ?

\- Les garçons, où sont-ils ?!

Il la détailla un instant, surpris par son empressement et la panique dans ses yeux. Ses cheveux décoiffés, ses joues roses et sa peur, ne collaient pas ensemble. Quelque chose clochait.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Pourquoi tu coures ?

Il la regardait avec incompréhension. Un regard qui la fit sortir de ses gonds.

\- Pour l'amour du ciel Jedusor, réponds ! Où sont-ils ?!

\- Au match ! S'agaça-t-il brusquement. Maintenant, dis-moi ce qu'il...

Mais elle ne l'écouta pas et parti tout aussi rapidement, le laissant seul dans le hall sans la moindre explication. Elle ne pouvait pas perdre de temps. Elle ne pouvait pas lui expliquer et se fichait de ses états-d'âmes. Le temps passait, et avec lui, les chances d'éviter l'inévitable. Dehors, une pluie torrentielle s'abattit sur elle, la faisant frissonner de froid et de peur. C'était comme sentir la mort arriver. Sans s'arrêter, elle croisa des dizaines d'élèves en route eux aussi. Elle aurait voulu leur hurler de partir, de fuir, mais n'en avait pas la force ni le souffle. Elle savait que rien ne pourrait empêcher Grindelwald de tuer aujourd'hui, et que tout le monde ne pourrait pas être sauver, mais elle devait au moins essayer de les sauver eux. A l'approche du stade, elle entendit la foule scander les noms des joueurs et hurler son enthousiasme. Des centaines d'élèves étaient là... des enfants. L'horreur de la fatalité lui sera la gorge. Elle revivait l'enfer de sa vie, l'enfer de la guerre, et l'enfer de son impuissance. Alors qu'elle passait les portes des gradins, son cœur s'emballa davantage. Elle assistait à une véritable humaine, agitée, compacte et presque impénétrable. Les têtes se mélangeaient, les corps se pressaient les uns contres autres, et là encore les secondes s'écoulaient. Sur la pelouse, entraient déjà les équipes avec leurs balais en main. Elmer, le célèbre capitaine était acclamé de toute part, et sa jeunesse lui frappa au visage. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il se préparait lui non plus. Elle tenta vainement d'hurler à son tour, mais le son de sa voix se perdit dans le vacarme de la pluie et de la foule.

\- Hermione ?

Harry apparût alors, surpris par sa présence. A sa vue, elle lui sauta dans les bras, le corps tremblant de soulagement et de peur.

\- Dieu merci tu es là !

\- J'ignorais que tu voulais voir le match ?

\- Non Harry ! Il faut... il faut partir ! Maintenant ! Où sont les autres ?!

\- Je ne sais pas, mais pourquoi ? Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Grindelwald arrive !

\- Quoi !

\- Il arrive, on doit trouver les autres et partir !

Harry ne comprit pas exactement à quoi elle faisait allusion, mais ne s'y attarda pas. Il la connaissait, et savait à son regard, que quelque chose de grave allait arriver. Quelque chose qui les dépassait. Il acquiesça, lui prit la main et s'enfonça avec elle dans la foule. Très vite la chevelure flamboyante de Ron se distingua au milieu des Gryffondores. Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de le rejoindre. Alors que les portes du stade se fermaient, et qu'un coup de sifflet sonnait le début du match, la terrible détonation d'une explosion retentie, ébranlant tous les gradins et projetant les sorciers dans son onde ce choc. Les cris de joies et de soutient se transformèrent en hurlement de peur et de douleur. Très vite, une autre explosion frappa les tribunes d'honneurs. Des flammes, de la poussière, des gravats, de la cendre et une véritable émeute transformèrent le stade en un véritable champ de guerre. On entendit même les structures des tribunes Ouest grincer dans le plissement aigu du métal et du bois brisés. Sous l'œil impuissant des professeurs, elle ne mit pas longtemps avant de céder sous son poids, et s'effondra sur elle-même. Dans le gris du ciel, on perçut cependant un sourire, suivit d'un rire plus glaçant que la plus. Il s'adressait à Dumbledore.

* * *

C'est avec toute les peines du monde qu'Hermione réussit à s'extirper des décombres. Désorientée, et les oreilles vrillées par un acouphène, elle s'effondra à genoux, le souffle court et la poitrine douloureuse. Sa main cherchait encore celle d'Harry, mais ne brassait qu'un vide angoissant. Non loin d'elle, elle entendit des infirmiers l'appeler mais ne trouva pas la force de répondre. Ses mots s'étaient envolés pour laisser place à une contemplation horrifiée. Celle d'un paysage de destruction. Le stade n'était plus qu'un amas de gravats et de poussière. La tribune d'Honneur avait presque été intégralement détruite, tandis que les gradins Ouest, ceux des d'élève, s'étaient effondrés sur eux-mêmes, offrant un enchevêtrement mortel pour quiconque se trouvait en dessous. On pouvait percevoir les cris de douleurs et de désespoir, alors que des élèves paniqués recherchaient leurs amis disparus. Le cœur au bord de lèvres, la jeune femme repoussa l'aide médicale qui se présenta à elle. Elle n'en avait pas besoin. Mais des centaines d'autre oui. Sans prendre le temps de calmer ses vertiges, elle s'élança d'un pas titubant vers le dehors où un hôpital de fortune se dressait déjà. La pluie et le vent martelaient les civières, tandis que des docteurs transportaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient les blessés hors des décombres. L'un d'eux, n'était autre que Robin Elmer ; et à la vue de son crâne fracturé, Hermione failli bien ne pas tenir sur ses jambes. C'était l'histoire de sa vie qui se rejouait devant ses yeux. Une histoire où elle voyait des gens innocents mourir. De toute son âme elle priait, espérant apercevoir Harry, Ron, Blaise ou Drago. A la place, elle ne trouva qu'un Arias défais, assis par terre sous la pluie, le regard vide. Sa peinture avait coulé jusque dans son cou, se mélangeant au sang de son menton balafré. Le voir lui insuffla un soulagement immense. Il était vivant ; et Kai le serait donc aussi.

\- Arias !

Il ne répondit pas à son appel, mais la regarda sans rien dire. Il était sous le choc. Il ne réalisait pas lui non plus, ce qu'il venait d'arriver.

\- Arias, s'il te plaît ! Insista-t-elle en s'accroupissant à ses côtés. Drago et Blaise étaient avec toi ?

\- Je... je... ne sais pas. Souffla-t-il finalement.

\- Non, je t'en prie, concentre toi ! Parle moi !

Mais c'était une perte de temps. Le Lestrange ne comprenait pas un tiers de ce qu'elle lui disait. Elle se releva, la face grimaçante et le souffle court quand une forte poigne lui saisit l'avant-bras. C'était Jedusor. Trempé jusqu'aux eaux, il sembla soulagé de la voir en vie mais aussi perturbé. De ses pupilles abyssales, il la fixait sans sourciller, le visage marqué par son incompréhension. Elle était dans un état à faire peur. Son nez et ses lèvres saignaient, ses cheveux gouttaient d'eau de pluie et sang et ses mains tremblaient. Il ignorait même comment elle pouvait ne serait-ce que tenir debout et pourtant, elle était là, plus vivante et vivace que jamais. Il voulait une explication, des réponses à toute cette situation et son comportement qui n'avaient pas le moindre sens, mais elle était incapable de lui en donner. Pas maintenant.

\- Aide moi ! Supplia-t-elle alors désespérée. Drago et Blaise sont toujours à l'intérieur ! Tu dois m'aider !

Il voulut parler mais étrangement, se ravisa. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle le voyait hésiter. Sa mâchoire se serra légèrement dans un tressautement discret. Un tressautement qui la pétrifia de peur. Finalement, il la lâcha et tourna la tête vers la seule véritable tente se dressant derrière eux, là où se trouvait les blessés les plus graves. Déjà, à son entrée, on couvrait les corps des malheureux ayant succombé. Il n'eut besoin de rien dire. Se précipitant vers le campement, elle fit face à une véritable hécatombe. Des dizaines d'élèves de tout âge, dans des états catastrophiques, essayaient de s'accrocher à la vie. Blaise était l'un d'eux. Le voir allongé sur un lit de camp, plus pâle que jamais, convulsant presque de douleur et les jambes en sang, la paralysa. Une poutre lui était tombé dessus, brisant ses tibias en des fracture ouvertes innommables. Les larmes dévalèrent ses joues d'elles-mêmes, et c'est fébrile qu'elle saisit la main de son ami. Quand il la vit, c'est d'un faible sourire qu'il lui répondit.

\- Tu... tu vas bien...

\- Chut, chut... garde tes forces. Lui dit-elle. Ça va aller, ne t'en fais pas.

\- Dra... Drago ?

\- Je... ne sais pas où il est. Souffla-t-elle dans un sanglot. Ni Harry, ou Ron...

\- Il était... pas avec nous au moment où...

Il ne put terminer sa phrase, le visage déformé par la douleur.

\- Je vais le trouver. Assura-t-elle. Tout ira bien.

\- Hermione ?

La voix d'Harry la surprit dans son dos, mais quand elle le vit c'est ses dernières barrières qui s'effondrèrent. Se fichant de sa couverture, elle tomba en pleure dans les bras de son ami, couvert de sang et de poussière. Son arcade était méchamment amochée, mais il allait bien. Quand il vit Blaise, le Survivant balbutia de stupeur. Ce dernier, malgré la douleur, lui lança un regard rassuré.

\- Oh Seigneur merci. Sanglota-t-elle. J'ai... j'ai cru...

\- Moi aussi... Mais on va bien ! Ron est avec les équipes de soin, il a... il a perdu connaissance mais ça devrait aller.

Alors qu'elle se détachait de lui, elle put voir ses lunettes brisées sur son nez. Elle aurait voulu rire, mais en était incapable. Ils n'étaient pas encore au complet.

\- Comment tu as su que...

\- Je t'expliquerai, mais on doit... on doit trouver Drago.

Ils partirent tous les deux hors de la tente, guettant chaque lit ou corps qu'ils croisaient, la peur au ventre. Au loin, elle repéra Abraxas et Orion près d'Arias. Ils semblaient dans le même état que lui, à la différence que cette fois, Tom leur demandait des comptes et des explications sur ce qui avait pu arriver. Tout ce que les élèves savaient pour le moment, était qu'une attaque avait frappé leur stade. Le nom de Grindelwald pesait sur toutes les lèvres mais personne n'osait encore l'affirmer. Ils avaient trop peur de réaliser que leur école imprenable venait d'être profanée. Les deux sorciers passèrent plus d'une trentaine de minutes à fouiller les décombres, accompagnés d'Aurore qui venaient juste d'arriver. Pour l'heure, dix élèves étaient morts, et le bilan risquait de s'alourdir. Sans nouvelle du blond platine, Hermione ne relâcha pas les recherches, ignorant les appels inquiets de son ami devant ses vertiges. Mais elle refusait de se reposer, ou de supposer le pire. Elle ne pouvait pas l'imaginer. Elle ne voulait pas l'imaginer ! Alors qu'elle faisait un énième allé retour pour vérifier que le Malfoy ne faisait pas parti des nouveaux blessés, elle vit Jedusor se précipiter vers elle une nouvelle fois, cette fois-ci, le visage beaucoup moins compatissant.

\- Tu savais. Murmura-t-il sombrement.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment Tom !

\- Oh si ça l'est ! Tu savais ce qui allait arriver !

\- Tu crois sérieusement que j'aurais laissé mes amis partir voir ce match si j'avais été au courant ?!

\- Ne te cherches pas d'excuse ! Tu savais pour l'attaque, c'est pour ça que tu courrais.

Son cerveau tournait à plein régime. Elle ne pouvait pas se trahir de nouveau face à lui. Il ne devait pas se douter de la vérité.

\- J'ai vu Grindelwald arriver depuis une fenêtre et j'ai eu un pressentiment ! Crois-moi j'aurai préféré me tromper !

\- Tu penses sérieusement que je vais gober ça ? S'énerva-t-il.

\- J'aimerai oui ! Parce qu'au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, Drago est toujours disparu, Blaise pourrait ne pas passer la nuit, et des dizaines de corps s'accumulent en ce moment même ! S'exclama-t-elle. Alors si tu pouvais mettre ton petit égo de côté pendant cinq minutes, ça m'arrangerait !

Elle était hors d'elle, furieuse, mais aussi rongée par la culpabilité et exténuée. Jedusor ne répliqua pas, les dents serrées par la colère. Elle ne pourrait pas lui cacher la vérité. Elle ne pourrait pas lui échapper. Pas après ce qu'il venait d'arriver. Il la regarda se dégager de sa poigne, et s'éloigner de lui dans un grondement plaintif avant qu'elle ne se fige, coupée dans son élan. Drago était là, accompagné par un infirmier. Couvert lui aussi de poussière, et les habits à moitié déchirés, il portait son bras recroquevillé contre lui. Hagard, et perdu, il regardait partout, à la recherche d'un visage familier, ne voyant pas Hermione courir déjà vers lui à toute jambe. De loin, Jedusor les vit s'enlacer dans le réconfort et la douleur. La peur de se perdre l'un l'autre était aussi profonde qu'évidente chez eux, mais parût aussi brusquement suspecte aux yeux de Tom. A croire qu'ils avaient passé plus d'une seule vie ensemble. Il revit également le Gryffondore à lunette qu'Hermione avait enlacé de cette même urgence tout à l'heure. Il se précipita vers eux, au bord des larmes à la vue d'un Drago sain et sauf. C'était étonnant, qu'un garçon qu'il n'avait vu que de loin depuis le début d'année, soit en réalité, l'un de leurs amis. D'autant plus étonnant, qu'ils ne les avaient jamais vu ensemble auparavant, et qu'ils avaient affirmé ne connaître personne ici.

Non, il n'en avait pas fini avec eux. A vrai dire, quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était que le début.

* * *

Coucouuuu ! Les choses sérieuses commencent !

Grindelwald qui fait son retour, Jedusor qui doute de plus en plus, nos héros plus soudés que jamais face à une guerre qu'ils ne pensaient pas devoir subir... beaucoup de changements sont à venir alors suivez bien ! Et pour tous ceux qui attendent avec impatience le réveil de Ginny, ne vous en faîte ! J'ai quelques surprise en attente qui ne devraient pas tarder ;)

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plût, n'hésitez pas à me le dire en commentaire ! :)

A très vite !


	6. Chapter 6

Le bilan de l'attentat de Grindelwald n'était pas reluisant : vingt-six morts pour plus d'une centaine de blessés. Le Ministre de la Magie n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que d'officialiser le retour fracassant du Mage Noir. Les rumeurs avaient dit vrai, mais ce qu'ils ignoraient était la raison de son acte. Les investigations ne faisaient que commencer au sein du Ministère de la Magie, pourtant, personne ne supposait ce que Dumbledore avait deviné ce jour-là et ce qu'Hermione et ses amis savaient avec certitude. Grindelwald possédait la baguette de Sureau. Il avait voulu narguer son ancien ami, d'où son choix de cible et de jour. Quoi de mieux pour s'annoncer qu'une explosion dans un stade remplit d'enfants et d'adolescents ? Le château avait été fortifié après ça et de nombreux parents traumatisés avaient décidés de déscolariser leurs enfants jusqu'à la fin de la guerre. Une décision compréhensible, qui avait principalement désemplit les salles de classes des premières et deuxièmes années. Ils étaient les plus vulnérables et les sorciers furent soulagés de les voir partir. Personne ne devait endurer ça aussi jeune, et ils savaient de quoi ils parlaient. Blaise avait été le plus gravement blessé de tous. Ses fractures s'étaient avérées bien plus graves que les médecins ne l'avaient cru, requérant une opération magique en urgence ainsi qu'un long traitement de potion réparatrice au goût infâme. Malheureusement, la médecine de cette époque n'était pas aussi efficace que celle à laquelle ils s'étaient habitués ; aussi, Hermione avait pris la liberté d'ajouter ses propres préparations à celles qui lui étaient prescrites. Drago, lui, s'était retrouvé enfoui sous les gravats de la Tribune d'Honneur, l'épaule disloquée et le poignet cassé. Quant à Ron, le pauvre n'avait pas repris connaissance avant deux jours, victime d'une violente commotion dû à sa chute lors de l'explosion. Hermione et Harry avaient eu le plus de chance et s'en étaient sorti avec quelques entailles, mais les dégâts n'étaient malheureusement pas que physiques.

Cette attaque leur avait rappelé que malgré leur provenance et leur savoir, ils n'étaient pas à l'abri de la guerre qui sévissait ici. Leurs vieux démons étaient revenus les hanter, les empêchant de dormir la nuit et leur causant un stress qu'ils n'avaient plus ressenti depuis longtemps : celui de ne pas savoir s'ils seraient encore tous en vie le lendemain. Ils ne seraient pas épargnés, et cette certitude fit ressortir en eux leurs vieux réflexes qu'ils avaient cru enfouis. Ils veillaient à ne plus se mettre dos aux fenêtres, regardaient toujours par-dessus leurs épaules, gardaient leurs baguettes non plus dans leurs poches mais à disposition dans leurs manches, et allaient jusqu'à ne plus sortir sans un bandage de secours ou une boite d'antidouleurs sur eux. Ces réflexes, ils auraient voulu les oublier et se croire en sécurité. Mais depuis l'attaque, c'était tout bonnement devenu impossible. Hermione se surmenait plus que son corps ne pouvait l'endurer, à tel point que Drago avait été obligé de mettre des somnifères dans sa nourriture. Elle dormait désormais encore moins qu'avant et ne souhaitait qu'une chose : finir sa traduction. Mais sa santé s'affaiblissait et ça, les garçons ne pouvaient le tolérer. Depuis qu'ils avaient tous failli se perdre, leur relation s'était approfondie. Ils n'étaient plus de simples camarades choisis par le hasard pour affronter leur destin, mais une sorte de famille. Harry n'avait pas simulé ses larmes de soulagement en voyant Drago sain et sauf. Tout comme Malfoy n'avait pas fait semblant d'hurler après une infirmière à cause d'un mauvais bandage fait à Ron. Ils devaient tous veiller les uns sur les autres, maintenant plus que jamais. Il ne se passait plus un jour sans qu'ils n'essayent tous de se réunir dans la Salle sur Demande, prêts à faire front. Car cette mésaventure leur avait causé un second problème : Jedusor.

Ce dernier les suspectait plus que jamais. Et cette fois, ce n'était pas qu'Abraxas, Orion ou Arias qui devaient les surveiller, mais bien tous les Mangemorts qu'il avait à sa disposition. Un véritable escadron privatisé à leur attention, et donc trois fois plus de difficultés à faire profil bas. Tom n'avait pas de nouveau confronté Hermione depuis l'attaque, mais il ne la perdait plus une seconde des yeux. Il était obsédé, fou et enragé de ne pas savoir ce qu'il se tramait sous son nez. D'autant que les trois Serpentards n'étaient plus ses seules cibles. Un roux, semblable à Septimus Weasley et le brun à lunette, étaient eux aussi dans sa ligne de mire. Ron et Harry, deux élèves provenant de Salem et arrivés à Poudlard le même jour qu'eux. Ce n'était pas une coïncidence, loin de là. Il le savait. Il l'avait vu à leurs regards en coin, leurs sourires à mi- lèvres et leur comportement après l'explosion. Ils se connaissaient tous et tenaient les uns aux autres. Pourtant, aucun d'eux ne s'adressait la parole. C'était incompréhensible, de quoi devenir fou, et pourtant, c'était vrai. Pas un mot, une accolade ou interaction depuis le début d'année, rien... Mais un rien que Tom soupçonnait. Ils étaient tous de mèche depuis le début et cachaient quelque chose. Il en était certain, mais il ne savait pas quoi. Pendant un instant, il s'était demandé si ce n'était pas Dumbledore qui avait pu manigancer tout ce cirque et les embaucher pour le faire tomber, mais cela ne tenait pas debout non plus. Non, il y avait autre chose. Quelque chose de plus gros et plus grave qui les poussait à tous de faire semblant, et de jouer un rôle. Il ne savait pas quoi, mais trouverait tôt ou tard les réponses à ses questions, quitte à user de tous les moyens nécessaires.

* * *

-Merlin merci, vous êtes là ! s'exclama brusquement Hermione en entrant en trombe dans la Salle sur Demande, où les garçons l'attendaient.

Inquiets par sa note de réunion en urgence, c'était pourtant la première fois depuis longtemps qu'ils la voyaient avec un aussi grand sourire aux lèvres. Les bras chargés de livres et de notes volantes, elle se précipita vers eux, ses cheveux désordonnés, auréolant sa tête. A la vue de ses cernes, ils comprirent qu'elle n'avait probablement pas encore dormi de la nuit, mais elle ignora leurs regards réprobateurs et étala ses recherches sur la table.

-Hermione, le petit déjeuner commence dans dix minutes, si Orion ne nous voit pas, il...

-Je sais, je sais, il préviendra Jedusor. Mais je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, promis ! dit-elle en fouillant frénétiquement dans ses calepins.

-Pourquoi tu voulais nous voir ? Il y a un problème ? demanda Ron, inquiet.

Elle eut du mal à cacher son sourire. Ses nuits blanches avaient enfin payé.

-Je... Je crois que j'ai trouvé un moyen d'invoquer l'Esprit du Temps, souffla-t-elle, surprise elle-même par ses mots.

-Vraiment ?!

-Oui ! Je... Je ne pensais pas y arriver mais j'ai finalement traduit un passage, qui détaille le processus d'invocation de tous les Plus Grands Esprit Supérieurs ayant jamais existé dans le Monde Magique. C'est un peu long à faire mais... C'est possible.

L'énormité de la nouvelle les laissa tous sans voix, partagés entre un sentiment de délivrance et de stupéfaction. Hermione n'arrivait pas encore à y croire elle-même, pourtant c'était vrai. Ils avaient peut-être une chance de s'en sortir.

-Comment on fait ?

-C'est un rituel sacré, très ancien et dangereux... Déranger un Esprit du Temps est un sacrilège, alors on devra être sûrs de nous, on n'aura pas de deuxième chance.

-Cette folle a failli nous tuer, gronda Blaise, ses béquilles en main. La moindre des choses est qu'on la dérange un peu.

-Je n'ai pas fini de tout traduire, mais il nous faudra beaucoup d'ingrédients rares et spécifiques. Une fois qu'on les aura réunis, on devra les préparer en une espèce de potion dont je n'ai pas encore compris les propriétés, mais il sera impératif qu'on la boive tous un soir où, je cite, "la lune ne vit plus".

-Pardon ?

-La Nouvelle Lune, comprit Drago. Elle n'est pas visible dans ces moments-là. Ça ne peut être que ça.

-Depuis quand tu t'y connais en Astrologie ? demanda Ron, railleur.

-Il m'arrive d'écouter en cours, moi aussi !

-Ensuite, c'est là que les choses se compliquent un peu…, grimaça la jeune femme.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Et bien... La raison pour laquelle ce rituel d'invocation n'a jamais été achevé par personne, est que pour invoquer un Esprit, il faut lui offrir quelque chose en échange.

-Offrir ? Comme une offrande ?

-Oui, mais par n'importe quelle offrande. Il est dit que pour qu'un Esprit puisse franchir la porte des mondes qui nous séparent, nous devons sacrifier une âme...

-Quoi ?!

-Tu veux dire... Tuer quelqu'un ?! paniqua Harry.

-Pas exactement. L'âme devra être celle de quelqu'un de très, très puissant. Elle sera perçue comme un échange équitable et reliera l'Esprit au monde des vivants. Elle lui permettra de communiquer avec nous, mais... Elle restera à jamais piégée dans le Monde des Esprits une fois le rituel accompli. Celui qui aura sacrifié son âme ne mourra pas mais... On ne peut pas dire qu'il vivra non plus, expliqua-t-elle d'une petite voix. J'espérais qu'il y ait un autre moyen, mais les conditions sont très claires... Quelqu'un doit payer le prix...

* * *

Les sorciers ne savaient pas comment réagir face à l'annonce du prix à payer pour leur ticket de sortie. Toute la journée durant, ils avaient pensé et réfléchi à la moindre alternative possible et imaginable, pourtant, cette fois, ils craignaient bien qu'il n'y en ait pas. Hermione approfondi ses recherches, cherchant la moindre faille orthographique ou allusion qui pourrait les empêcher d'avoir recours à un tel procédé, mais plus les pages de son livre s'éclaircissaient, plus elle désespérait. Blaise et Drago n'aimaient pas la tournure des évènements, mais comme toujours au cours de leur vie, jamais ils n'avaient eu de véritable choix. En quoi cette époque dérogerait-elle à la règle ? Les Gryffondors, eux, n'arrivaient pas à avaler pareil recours, encore moins pour leur compte personnel. Affligé par une décision aussi immorale à prendre, Ron soupira, les yeux rivés sur ses notes à moitié écrites. Depuis une heure déjà il écoutait distraitement les instructions de son cours de Métamorphoses, pourtant, rien n'aurait su dévier son esprit du problème qui les incombaient de nouveau. Un mauvais pressentiment le taraudait et cette fois, il doutait qu'ils puissent trouver une solution seule... Sa bouche s'assécha d'anxiété quand la fin de l'heure retentit. Hermione et Harry allaient probablement vouloir le tuer pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, et peut-être même Blaise et Drago. Pourtant, il ne voyait pas d'autre issue. Ils avaient besoin d'aide.

-Professeur ? demanda-t-il timidement, alors que la classe se vidait derrière lui.

-Si c'est pour votre devoir Monsieur Whisppert, je regrette, mais je ne peux pas modifier votre note, déclara Dumbledore en rangeant ses cours d'un coup de baguette.

-Non, non, ce n'est pas pour ça.

-Alors qu'y a-t-il ?

Il le regarda, confus et gêné. Jamais depuis son arrivée il n'avait osé s'adresser directement à lui. C'était comme parler à un souvenir, une image sur le point de s'évaporer pour laisser place à la douloureuse réalité... Et cette sensation lui tordait le ventre. Il le détailla un instant, le souffle court. L'attentat l'avait affecté, lui aussi. Bien que Dumbledore n'ait pas été blessé, il n'était pas difficile de voir la culpabilité le ronger. Il était plus distrait, inquiet et fatigué, scrutant sans cesse le ciel depuis la fenêtre de son bureau, craignant d'apercevoir de nouveau le même sourire qui le hantait depuis le jour du match. Il n'avait pas encore répondu aux lettres incessantes du Ministre de la Magie requérant son aide d'urgence contre Grindelwald. Ron le comprit à son regard délavé d'indécision, et déglutit, davantage intimidé. Cet homme avait déjà tellement accompli...

-Je... Je me posais une question.

-Je vous écoute, dit-il en lui offrant l'un de ses sourires douloureusement chaleureux.

-Je dois un rendre un exposé en Histoire de la Magie sur un sorcier ayant marqué l'évolution de la magie. J'avais pensé à Garett Linch et je me demandais si vous pouviez m'aider à comprendre quelques points de sa vie ?

-Un très grand sorcier, Linch ! Oui, très grand... Bien que porté sur la Magie Noire et les arts obscurs. Un sujet intéressant à traiter, Monsieur Whisppert ! Linch était un ami, je suis sûr que je peux vous donner quelques conseils ! dit-il, ravi.

-Il est dit qu'il serait mort lors d'un rituel de magie très ancienne. Un rituel qui lui aurait permis d'invoquer un Esprit.

Le regard de Dumbledore se rétrécit légèrement. De toute évidence, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son élève soit aussi bien renseigné, la mort de Linch faisant l'objet de beaucoup de controverses au sein des historiens de la magie. Sa main jouant avec sa barbe, il se racla la gorge, à la recherche de ses mots.

-C'est l'une des hypothèses en effet. Mais je doute qu'elle soit vrai. Ce vieux fou était puissant, oui, mais personne ne peut invoquer un Esprit dans le monde des vivants. Ça n'a jamais été fait.

-Je sais bien, mais ses recherches l'ont poussées à réaliser le rituel malgré les risques alors, pensez-vous qu'il ait pu trouver un moyen ?

-Pour faire quoi ?

-Pour invoquer un Esprit.

Ron était intérieurement pétrifié. Il prenait d'énormes risques à cet instant, mais il devait savoir s'ils pouvaient éviter un tel sacrifice. Aussi, il était persuadé que seul Dumbledore saurait leur répondre. Il savait toujours tout.

-Je ne comprends pas bien votre question Monsieur Whisppert. Est-ce à propose de Linch ou de l'invocation d'esprit ?

-Des deux, à vrai dire.

Ses yeux plissés de doutes le sondèrent méticuleusement derrière ses lunettes. Ron pouvait percevoir son hésitation. De toute évidence, leur discussion prenait une tournure qu'il ne semblait pas apprécier. Sans lâcher sa barbe, il fit quelques pas jusqu'à sa fenêtre, un air pensif sur le visage. Depuis leur salle, on pouvait percevoir les tours détruites du stade. Dumbledore les fixa, la gorge serrée, avant de déclare :

-Les rituels d'invocations sont peu connus et très dangereux. Seuls quelques fous s'y sont risqués et l'on amèrement regretté. Linch et moi étions proches, et, avant sa mort, j'avais remarqué à quel point ses rituels étaient devenus importants pour lui. Peut-être même un peu trop. Un jour, il m'a dit qu'il était sur le point de réaliser l'accomplissement de toute sa vie, mais qu'il y avait un prix à payer... Celui d'une âme. Mais il a échoué. La preuve, il est mort ! Je ne peux donc que vous déconseiller d'approfondir votre exposé sur un pareil sujet.

-Je suis juste curieux, insista-t-il. Mais je ne comprends pas, il a échoué, parce qu'il a refusé de payer le prix ?

-Non ! reprit-t-il en lui faisant face. Linch a payé le prix. Il a sacrifié l'âme d'un innocent.

-Mais il est quand même mort ?!

-Hum hum...

-Pourquoi ? paniqua-t-il.

-Parce qu'il ne suffit pas de choisir une âme au hasard pour invoquer un esprit. Linch avait trop confiance en lui. Il n'avait pas compris que l'âme dont il avait besoin devait être puissante.

-Puissante comment ?

-Ce n'est pas à la portée de tout le monde d'invoquer un Esprit, mais ce n'est pas non plus facile de trouver une âme suffisamment forte pour supporter un voyage entre les mondes, poursuit-il en s'asseyant dans son fauteuil. A vrai dire, c'est presque impossible. Et le pauvre bougre s'est fait avoir.

Le jeune sorcier déglutit. L'hypothèse qu'ils puissent tous échouer malgré le sacrifice ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit. De toute évidence, avoir les réponses à leurs questions ne suffirait pas à les sortir de ce pétrin. Une fois de plus, ils allaient devoir jouer avec des forces qui les dépassaient de loin, sans aucune garantie de succès et avec leurs vies dans la balance. Une habitude qu'il aurait préféré éviter.

Le destin s'acharnait.

-Si j'avais un conseil à vous donner, Monsieur Whisppert, ce serait d'être prudent. Je ne doute pas que vous trouverez de quoi vous documenter davantage à ce sujet, mais prenez garde... Le temps, comme les Esprits, sont des choses étranges, que le commun des mortels ne peut pleinement comprendre.

Un sourire. Un clin d'œil. Et Ron senti sa gorge se serrer, au point de ne presque plus pouvoir respirer.

-Merci pour votre temps, professeur, dit-il finalement après quelques secondes de silence.

-Monsieur Whisppert ? l'interpella-t-il alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir.

-Oui ?

-Bonne chance pour votre exposé.

Un autre sourire se mit à flotter sur ses lèvres. Un sourire que Ron ne connaissait que trop bien et qui l'intimida davantage. Dumbledore n'était pas n'importe quel sorcier. Et il n'était pas non plus né de la dernière pluie. Alors qu'il le saluait une dernière fois, le jeune sorcier ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'il savait, qu'il savait tout. Car rien ne pouvait lui être caché. Il ne su pas si cela était vrai mais préférait ne pas le découvrir, le cœur brusquement lourd de nostalgie et d'inquiétudes.

* * *

Tom enrageait. Le rapport d'Abraxas ne lui plaisait pas. A vrai dire, il ne présageait que ce qu'il avait toujours redouté. Ron Whisppert s'était entretenu avec Dumbledore aujourd'hui. Une discussion privée à la sortie d'un cours, dont son Mangemort n'avait pu entendre que des brides informes et sans le moindre sens. Pourtant, cela ne faisait que confirmer ce qu'il pensait. Ce Ron n'était pas net, et son interaction avec le professeur de Métamorphoses ne le rendait que plus suspect à ses yeux. Agacé, il rangea ses livres dans son sac et parti vers la Grande Salle. Toute son aura vrombissait de colère, auréolant son être d'une force inquiétante que personne ne pouvait manquer. Il avait du mal à contenir le feu qui se déversait dans ses veines et ne prit pas le temps de s'excuser en bousculant un première année au détour d'un couloir. L'étincelle de ses yeux courrait dans son regard et ses poings se serraient machinalement, allant jusqu'à faire blanchir ses phalanges. L'incompréhension et le doute le rendaient fou. Ses théories se concrétisaient, tout comme elles se démentaient toutes seules. Et il détestait faire du sur place. Il devait trouver une autre stratégie pour les atteindre ; les confronter, les démasquer... Mais là encore, il avait trop peu de preuves et d'éléments pour prendre une décision. Hermione, Drago et Blaise ne lui inspiraient pas confiance, pas plus que les deux Gryffondors, mais au point de les considérer comme une véritable menace ? Il ne savait pas. Leurs comportements étaient bien trop étranges et les cerner s'avérait être bien plus compliqué qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Toujours plongé dans ses pensées, il se stoppa brusquement, surpris. Devant lui se dressait la porte de l'infirmerie. Incertain, il regarda autour lui, les sourcils froncés, sans comprendre comment il avait pu arriver jusque-là alors qu'il se souvenait s'être dirigé vers la Grande Salle. Dépité, il soupira de fatigue. Ces doutes et inquiétudes l'obsédaient au point de lui faire oublier où il allait. Il s'apprêta à faire demi-tour quand un courant d'air s'éleva violemment autour de lui, lui donnant la chair de poule. Il vit les torches osciller fébrilement aux murs, alors que sortit de nulle part dans le silence plus complet, un murmure se mit à résonner en lui. Inaudible et envoûtant, il se propagea dans tout son corps et le paralysa sur place dans un frisson incontrôlé. Impassible, son cœur s'accéléra malgré tout et sa baguette s'anima dans son poing. Il crut halluciner pendant plusieurs secondes mais sursauta brusquement quand la porte de l'infirmerie s'entrebâilla dans un grincement strident. Quelque chose n'était pas normal ; il pouvait presque le palper dans l'air. Il s'arma sans sourciller, pensant à une farce de la part d'un fantôme, mais dû se rendre à l'évidence qu'il était seul. Seul dans un couloir devenu étrangement glacial et dont une onde frissonnante de plus en plus forte s'échappait. Une voix se mit alors à hanter son esprit agité. Semblable à un écho, un souffle, Tom crut cependant la reconnaître depuis les méandres de ses murmures. Elle lui semblait familière, et, plus confus que jamais, il choisit de se laisser guider, intrigué par la douceur de son appel. Il s'élevait depuis l'infirmerie et ne s'adressait qu'à lui, comme un refrain muet et pourtant entêtant. Baguette en avant, il fit face à des rangées de lits vides et quelques blessés endormis ; pourtant, la voix ne se tarit pas et l'envahit d'avantage, l'appelant sans cesse dans l'obscurité grandissante du crépuscule. Il avança sans comprendre, incapable de lutter. Ses jambes le guidèrent d'elles-mêmes au fin fond de la salle, laissant apparaître les immenses fenêtres où la nuit impénétrable du soir se reflétait. Rien ne bougeait ici, et pourtant, Tom continua d'avancer jusqu'à une aile réservée aux blessés les plus graves. Il ne vit d'abord rien à part quelques élèves encore en mauvais états après l'attaque de Grindelwald, jusqu'à percevoir de nouveau la voix de cette femme. Elle était plus forte, plus nette, et plus désespérée que jamais. Son cœur s'emballa sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, et tout son corps se retrouva tiré en avant par une force inconnue qui lui coupa le souffle. Pétrifié, c'est là qu'il la vit, au fond d'une section d'isolement. Son regard resta focalisé, bloqué sur le seul objet de sa nouvelle attention. C'était elle. Elle qui l'appelait. L'inconnue plongée dans le coma.

Immobile sous ses draps, elle paraissait à peine en vie. Sa pâleur de mort contrastait avec la chaleur de ses cheveux flamboyant. Du véritable feu sur la glace. Un feu qui subjugua le jeune homme, le souffle toujours coupé dans sa gorge. Il avait déjà entendu parler d'elle, et la soupçonnait même d'être l'un des secrets de Jeanne. Pourtant, c'était bien la première fois qu'il l'apercevait depuis son arrivée. Sans rien dire, il s'approcha, persuadé de ne pas rêver, ni même d'être fou. C'était elle. C'était elle qui l'appelait. Il ignorait comment et pourquoi, mais une intime certitude lui enserrait douloureusement la poitrine.

Il pouvait le sentir. Cette fille le connaissait, l'appelait, le suppliait furieusement de ses murmures silencieux et à peine audibles. Il s'assit doucement, encore incertain de la réalité de son corps presque translucide, et l'étudia de ses yeux hérissés. Ses longs cils couvraient ses yeux clos par un mal inconnu et ses tâches de rousseurs peignaient ses joues de leur vivacité insolente. Quand il la détailla, quelque chose en lui se mit à le déranger, à s'agiter dans sa poitrine, sans qu'il ne puisse en comprendre les raisons. Une force dont il ignorait tout l'attirait vers elle, le torturant d'une douleur qu'il ne connaissait pas jusqu'alors. C'était fort, puissant, incontrôlable et insupportable. Il se sentait happé par un courant, et avant même qu'il n'en se rende compte, il prit sa main dans la sienne. A cet instant, au contact de sa peau sur la sienne, c'est une véritable décharge électrique qui l'envahit. Une vague plus forte que tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais connu jusque-là et qu'elle le submerge. C'est tout son être qui se mit à vibrer de cette force inconnue et, avant même qu'il ne puisse réagir, elle le plongea dans la plus totale des obscurités.

* * *

Hermione soupira devant la traduction de son grimoire. Encore une soirée entière à passer enfermée dans la bibliothèque sans apprendre plus d'informations qu'elle n'en avait déjà. Le sacrifice était aussi inévitable qu'essentiel ; il n'y avait pas d'autre alternative. Harry et Ron restaient farouchement opposés à cette inéluctabilité et elle comprenait pourquoi, mais l'idée de rester coincés en 1944 lui donnait la nausée. C'était impossible, ils ne pouvaient pas se le permettre, aussi bien pour eux que pour leurs enfants. Rester ici signifiait dire adieu à tout ce qu'elle avait toujours connu, tout ce pourquoi elle s'était battue, et plus grave encore, cela signifiait dire adieu à Kai, Scorpius, Magnus, Katherine et Elias. Kai naîtrait à la fin de leur guerre et serait élevé par Bellatrix, tandis qu'aucun des enfants de Ginny et du Maître ne verrait le jour. Un sort cruel et égoïste qu'elle ne pouvait envisager sans sentir son cœur se faire poignarder. Elle savait au fond qu'elle était prête à faire ce sacrifice, même si cela signifiait condamner un innocent, mais Ron et Harry le seraient-ils un jour ? Elle l'ignorait et cette incertitude la paralysait de peur. Plus ils restaient, plus Jedusor risquait de leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Il fallait agir au plus vite et leur crise de moralité leur faisait perdre un temps précieux. Un temps qu'ils ne pouvaient se permettre de gaspiller. Fatiguée, elle rassembla ses affaires qu'elle rangea soigneusement dans son sac. Le dîner était fini depuis près d'une heure déjà, et le couvre-feu ne tarderait pas à sonner, ce qui signifiait que Jedusor ne tarderait pas à rôder.

Silencieusement, elle s'engagea dans les couloirs déserts et prit la direction des dortoirs. Ses yeux piquaient de fatigue, et alors qu'elle retenait un bâillement, elle se stoppa brusquement. Face à elle, la silhouette sombre de Tom s'élevait. Immobile devant les portes de l'infirmerie, il la fixa sans rien dire, un air presque surpris et désappointé collé sur le visage. De toute évidence, il ne s'attendait pas à la voir ici. A sa vue, elle leva les yeux au ciel et maugréa silencieusement. Bien entendu, il fallait qu'elle le croise... Mais elle ne voulait pas le voir ce soir, et encore moins lui parler ou éviter ses questions indiscrètes. Elle ne voulait qu'une chose : dormir et oublier. Muette, elle avança sans le regarder, passant à ses côtés telle une inconnue. Elle espérait qu'il ferait de même ; qu'il l'ignorait de son habituel regard méprisant sans rien dire. Elle y crut presque pendant plusieurs secondes avant de se figer à l'élévation de sa voix dans son dos. Une voix qui n'était pas la sienne. Une voix qu'elle avait bien cru ne jamais plus entendre. Une voix qui lui coupa le souffle :

-On ne salue pas son Maître, Granger ?

* * *

Coucou tout le monde ! Me voilà de retour avec la suite, le chapitre 6 ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plût ! Comme vous le voyez, il y a une sacrée tournure des événements ! ;) A votre avis, qu'est-il arrivé à Jedusor ? Et nos héros ? Vont-ils se résoudre à faire le sacrifice requis ? Dumbledore est-il véritablement au courant ?

Vous le saurez très vite avec la suite de l'histoire ! :)

Merci encore à tous vos commentaires ! Ils sont adorables ! Un petit mot à tous ceux qui écrivent des reviews sous le statut de Guest, je ne peux pas répondre à vos commentaires, même si j'en ai très envie ! Alors ne vous en faîtes pas, je ne vous ignorent pas, c'est juste que je ne peux pas répondre, mais tous vos commentaires me vont droit au coeur !

A très vite ! Bizzzzeee


	7. Chapter 7

**Note** :

Je voulais souhaiter bon courage à tous ceux qui passe ou ont passé leur bac cette année ! Je suis de tout cœur avec vous et je vous encourage ! Ne vous en faîte pas, ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer :D !

J'ai aussi une pensée pour **Turquoise Yume,** qui a passé son bac et dont le message m'a **énormément** touché et beaucoup fait rire, mais auquel je n'ai pas pu répondre personnellement à cause du statut de Guest. Merci beaucoup pour ton soutient et ton amour inconditionnel pour Kaï ;) !

Merci aussi à **Mia,** une autre Guest qui me suit et dont le message était aussi adorable :) merci beaucoup !

Enfin bref, après tout cet amour, je vous laisse avec le nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

* * *

-Excuse-moi ?

Hermione ignorait par quel miracle elle avait réussi à prononcer ses mots. Pétrifiée et mortifiée par la déclaration du sorcier, son souffle s'était coupé dans sa gorge et sa bouche brusquement asséchée.

Elle avait dû mal entendre. C'était impossible. Il ne pouvait pas l'avoir percée à jour, comme il ne pouvait pas connaître son véritable nom. Un nom qu'elle crut bien ne pas avoir entendu depuis déjà une éternité. Impassible, il s'avança d'un pas lent et mesuré tout en la fixant de son habituelle arrogance et pourtant, elle pouvait clairement voir que quelque chose avait changé en lui. Les prémices de son étincelle s'étaient transformées en un véritable brasier qui l'animait d'une façon dangereuse mais aussi familière. Bien trop familière pour qu'elle ne frissonne pas d'angoisse. Il ne dit rien pendant plusieurs secondes avant de finalement esquiver un fin sourire, qui lui porta le coup de grâce. Face à face, la vérité la frappa plus fort qu'un Avada. Elle devait faire erreur... Il ne pouvait pas...

-Oh je t'en prie, ne me dis pas que ma propre élève ne me reconnaît pas.

Sa voix lui donna davantage de frissons que son corps ne pouvait en supporter. Elle avait l'impression d'être plongée dans un bain d'eau froide et sentait déjà sa poitrine s'affaisser sous le choc. C'était lui. Du moins, lui dans le corps de Jedusor. Son Maître. De retour ? Non... C'était un piège. Ou alors, elle rêvait. Elle ne pouvait que rêver.

-Non... Non, tu ... mens.

-Vraiment ?

Une seconde. Puis deux. Et le monde s'ouvrit sous ses pieds.

-Maître ? souffla-t-elle, les yeux exorbités.

Il sourit, amusé. A croire que sa présence, à ses yeux, était d'une évidence infantile.

-J'ose espérer que je t'ai manqué.

Le ciel lui tomba sur la tête et dans son esprit s'entrechoquèrent plus de questions qu'elle ne pourrait en poser en une vie. Elle ne comprenait rien. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé. Durant des semaines entières elle avait cherché à comprendre, à percer le mythe de sa disparition, à s'inquiéter et redouter le pire... Pour qu'il apparaisse finalement devant elle, tel un ange maudit chassé du ciel. Elle n'y croyait pas. Ce n'était pas concevable. Pas possible.

Sans difficulté, Voldemort vit son trouble et sa méfiance. De tout évidence, son passé et elle ne devaient pas être en bons termes. Une situation cocasse, si on y réfléchissait bien. Il s'avança de nouveau, la surplombant de son aura bien plus sombre et pourtant étrangement réconfortante.

-Cette couleur te vas mieux au teint, dit-il en saisissant sa cravate Serpentard du bout des doigts.

Tous ses espoirs fanés renaquirent dans la seconde, la submergeant en une vague aussi salvatrice qu'infernale. C'était lui. Elle pouvait le sentir. Il était là. Il était vraiment là. Sa joie et sa délivrance lui firent tourner la tête. Elle n'arriva plus à réfléchir, à parler ou même à le regarder. Il était là... Il était là. C'est tout ce sur quoi elle put se concentrer. Son Maître était là. Avant même qu'il ne puisse parler, elle tomba à genoux, vaincue par le soulagement. Il était là... Le seul capable de les sauver, de les renvoyer dans leur époque, de les aider mais surtout, le seul capable de la ramener à ses enfants. A cet instant, il était son messie, son sauveur... Il la vit psalmodier au sol, les mains et le corps tremblants devant lui, mais ne s'en réjouit pas comme avec ses autres fidèles. A la place, il s'accroupit lentement devant elle, et la redressa de moitié pour lui faire face. Ses joues étaient inondées de larmes, tandis que ses yeux s'agitaient à le détailler de toute part.

-Vous... Vous êtes... vraiment là ? demanda-t-elle en s'accrochant à lui, de peur qu'il s'évapore de nouveau.

-Je savais que vous seriez tous perdu sans moi, rit-il doucement en la relevant avec lui.

-Comment... Comment est-ce possible ? Vous aviez disparu !

-Dis-moi d'abord ce que veuX dire cette mascarade ! dit-il, agité et toujours désorienté. Pourquoi vous êtes encore là ?!

-On a atterrit ici il y a deux mois environ mais... On... On ne sait pas comment partir... Et vous ! On... On vous a cru mort... Comment êtes-vous arrivé ici ?!

-Je me suis réveillé à côté de Ginny dans… ce corps, dit-il rapidement. En s'approchant d'elle, Jedusor m'a donné l'opportunité de prendre possession de lui. Mais je n'ai que peu de temps.

-Quoi ? De... Depuis tout ce temps vous... Vous étiez avec elle ? En elle ? bégaya-t-elle.

-C'est compliqué, mais d'une certaine manière, oui.

-Comment ? Que... Que s'est-il passé là-bas pour que vous finissiez comme ça ?! paniqua-t-elle.

-Ne te préoccupe pas des détails ! Tout ce qui importe pour le moment est que tout cela cesse au plus vite.

Elle le regarda sans comprendre, perturbée par la noirceur qui émanait de ses yeux et la rigidité de ses traits. Quelque chose n'était pas normal. Quelque chose de grave se passait. Quand elle le comprit, c'est une seconde gifle qui la frappa de plein fouet. Au creux de ses pupilles résidait une souffrance.

-Merlin… souffla-t-elle alors, dans un sanglot de désespoir. C'est donc vrai... Vous... Vous errez dans l'espace-temps.

-Her...

-Et Ginny est votre seul point d'ancrage dans le monde des vivants...

Elle était horrifiée, meurtrie même par une telle constatation. Son Maître avait été envoyé dans un enfer sans échappatoire où il errait sans but, ni corps. Ce n'était pas un rêve mais un véritable cauchemar. L'Esprit les avait pourtant mis en garde dans l'autre dimension, lui plus que tous les autres. Ses Horcruxes le garderaient en vie, mais perdu et incapable de mourir dans une éternité d'errance et de torture entre les mondes. Un sort pire que tous les autres, qu'il confirma tristement d'un sourire amer.

-Des fois, tu es trop maligne pour ton propre bien. Oublie ça et concentre toi !

-Mais si vous... Si vous êtes piégé, alors... Kai, Socprius, Magnus... Est-ce qu'ils...

L'évocation de son fils lui troua le cœur. Si l'état de Ginny le préoccupait plus que tout, celui de Magnus le hantait au-delà du possible.

-Je ne sais pas… souffla-t-il. Mais tu dois réparer ce qui a été brisé ! Vous devez rentrer dans notre époque avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !

-Nous cherchons un moyen ! Nous... Nous voulons communiquer avec l'Esprit pour avoir des réponses.

-Elle est en colère, Hermione… souffla-t-il sombrement. Plus que tu ne peux le croire. Vous avez modifié trop de choses depuis votre arrivée et crois-moi, ça ne lui plaît pas.

-Mais c'est sa faute ! protesta-t-elle, furieuse.

-Les Esprits son orgueilleux, dit-il dans une grimace. Elle estime s'être montrée suffisamment clémente avec vous. La seule raison pour laquelle vous n'êtes pas encore morts est qu'elle ne peut pas intervenir directement dans ce monde... La convoquer lui donnera une occasion en or pour vous tuer.

-Dîtes-moi comment faire, supplia-t-elle. Dîtes-moi comment arranger les choses !

Il soupira, atterré par les risques et l'entêtement de la jeune femme. Il n'aimait pas la tournure de la situation. Elle ne choisissait pas la voie la plus simple, bien au contraire, et ne se doutait pas de ce qui l'attendait. Lui savait... Et ne voulait pas leur faire endurer de tel tourment. A vrai dire, il ne le souhaitait à personne, preuve de l'inhumanité de ce qu'il vivait désormais au quotidien. Être séparé de toute attache corporelle, errer sans but et sans fin dans une éternité de vide et de froid... Il n'avait jamais connu pareil supplice de toute son existence et il craignait que leur impulsivité ne les mène vers le même destin. Les Esprits pouvaient se montrer cruels. Lui plus que les autres en avait prit conscience.

-L'Esprit est la seule à décider, grinça-t-il. Elle jugera de vos sorts mais...

-On fera ce qu'il faut pour la convaincre ! assura-t-elle. On est prêt !

-Non, Hermione. Pas encore. Tu ne comprends pas ! Vous ne pourrez pas y arriver seuls. Vous devez vous protéger d'elle !

-Comment ?

Il serra les dents, incertain, mais dit finalement ce qu'il craignait être, et vu de la conjoncture, un risque plus grand encore :

-Tu auras besoin de la baguette de Sureau.

Ses mots la figèrent dans le silence du couloir. Ils étaient bien les derniers qu'elle s'était attendue à entendre.

-Mais elle est à Grindelwald ! Si on lui prend...

-Je sais... Cela modifiera beaucoup plus de choses... Mais si tu tiens vraiment à affronter l'Esprit, vous devrez trouver un moyen de vous la procurer ! Hermione, si vous l'invoquez, elle cherchera à vous tuer sur le champ sans prendre le temps de vous écouter ! insista-t-il, plus menaçant que jamais en lui saisissant les épaules. La baguette a été créée par la Mort elle-même, elle sera votre seule protection valable contre elle... A partir de là, vous devrez tenter de la convaincre de vous épargner et de vous renvoyer chez nous. C'est le seul moyen, crois-moi !

-C'est pour cette raison que vous avez tout fait pour récupérer nos baguettes dans l'autre dimension… comprit-elle alors.

-Je savais que c'était la seule chose qui la rendrait vulnérable. Mais ce n'est pas tout... Tu dois réveiller Ginny.

-J'ai... J'ai essayé ! Mais...

-J'ignore les raisons de son coma, mais d'une façon ou d'une autre, une part d'elle est restée piégée dans l'autre dimension. Je ne peux pas l'atteindre malgré notre lien, mais tu dois la sauver ! C'est... C'est essentiel !

-Je... Je trouverai un moyen. Je vous le jure. Mais Jedusor nous suspecte, il... Il a des doutes. Si jamais il découvre la vérité, c'est tout le court temporel qui s'effondrera.

L'évocation de son alter-ego adolescent le fit doucement sourire. Oui, il sentait au fond de son double qu'il bouillonnait littéralement de questions et de colère. Un panel d'émotions qui lui rappela le tempérament impulsif de sa jeunesse et qui le rendit presque nostalgique. En ce temps et malgré tous ses crimes déjà commis, il était encore naïf.

-Je m'en doute bien. Mais veille à ce que je... à ce qu'il reste dans l'ignorance, dit-il sérieusement. Il ne doit rien savoir, ou alors, il...

Sa phrase se coupa d'elle-même. Ils savaient tous deux ce qui arriverait dans ce cas.

-Et bien, nous me connaissons suffisamment pour savoir que ce ne sera pas joli.

Ce serait le chaos. La fin de tout. Leur plus grand échec. Elle le savait. Ils le savaient tous.

-Dîtes-moi comment vous sauver ! dit-elle alors brusquement.

-Tu ne...

Mais sa voix se transforma en grognement et subitement, une douleur aigue prit le ventre du sorcier, le pliant en deux au milieu du couloir désert. Il put à peine entendre le cri de surprise et de peur de la jeune femme qui le soutînt de justesse avant qu'il ne tombe au sol, le visage déformé d'une douleur devenue malheureusement familière.

-Je... Je le sens. Tom ne va pas tarder à reprendre sa place. L'Esprit me rappelle, grimaça-t-il en s'accrochant, cette fois-ci, à elle.

-Non, non ! Vous devez lutter ! Vous êtes le seul capable de nous aider ! On a besoin de vous !

-Vous devez réussir, souffla-t-il entre ses dents alors qu'il s'asseyait au sol.

-Non, je vous en prie, Maître… supplia-t-elle, désespérée. Attendez ! Restez !

-Tu n'as pas la moindre idée à quel point j'aimerai que... ce soit possible, sourit-il tristement.

Une autre le vague le pétrifia de douleur, le tordant au sol à l'instant où du sang se mit à couler de son nez. Il luttait, s'accrochait autant qu'il le pouvait mais ne pouvait pas faire le poids. Il se sentait déjà happé par le vide, comme si une multitude de mains invisibles s'agrippait à l'essence même de son être, pour l'arracher de nouveau à sa raison, et à son corps. Face au visage défait de son élève, il sourit malgré tout. Il avait confiance.

\- Dis à Potter de ne pas tout gâcher cette fois. Rit-il. Jouer aux héros ne vous sauvera pas.

\- On y arrivera ! Je vous le jure ! On trouvera la baguette, on réveillera Ginny et on vous sauvera vous aussi !

Hermione se sentait déchirée de l'intérieur. Son Maître la quittait de nouveau, la laissant seule au milieu d'un enfer dont les échappatoires semblaient de plus en plus floues. Très vite, elle senti d'autres larmes rouler sur ses joues. Le voir disparaître sous ses yeux ne faisait que la mettre face à sa cuisante impuissance. Elle pouvait presque sentir l'essence de son Maître la quitter, peu importe la force et la ferveur avec laquelle elle tentait vainement de le retenir à elle. Au bord de l'épuisement, Voldemort lui sourit malgré tout, une main plaquée sur son bras.

-Ne lutte pas contre la douleur.

Elle ne comprit pas ses derniers mots, mais n'en eut pas le temps. Ses yeux se fermèrent sur une obscurité angoissante et son corps tomba dans l'inconscience. Voldemort avait définitivement quitté Tom, laissant son élève seule, une fois de plus. Bouleversée, elle s'accrocha à lui, en pleurs sur sa chemise, refusant d'admettre l'évidence, mais des voix commençaient déjà à s'élever au loin. Déchirée, elle se releva en titubant, la poitrine secouée par des sanglots muets et pourtant profonds.

Le corps de Jedusor reposait inanimé au beau milieu du couloir. Et elle ne pouvait rester là. Elle ne pouvait prendre le risque qu'on l'aperçoive ici, avec lui dans un tel état. Les joues humides et les yeux rouges, elle récupéra ses affaires et partit en courant sans se retourner. Lui tourner le dos lui donnait l'impression de l'abandonner à son sort... De le trahir. Le souffle court, elle prit la direction de la Salle sur Demande. Elle devait trouver ses amis. Elle devait leur dire. Pourtant, alors qu'elle s'agrippait à un mur, le souffle court, une autre douleur la submergea brusquement, plus grande et brûlante que celle qui enserrait déjà son cœur. Sous ses yeux ébahit d'incompréhension, et dans un grognement plaintif qu'elle eut du mal à contenir, elle vit son avant-bras rougir furieusement à l'emplacement même où Voldemort avait posé sa main pour la dernière fois. Elle n'y crut pas, et pourtant, très vite, la rougeur cuisante s'assombrit, laissant apparaître les prémices d'un dessin qu'elle connaissait déjà. Un dessin qu'elle avait craint toute sa vie et qui désormais se retrouvait à jamais inscrit dans sa chair.

Un dernier cadeau de son Maître.

La Marque des Ténèbres.

* * *

Tom resta sans rien dire pendant plusieurs minutes, immobile, le visage fermé et l'esprit ailleurs. Derrière lui, ses fidèles se regardèrent, inquiets et tremblants dans l'ombre de leurs capes. Trois jours. Trois jours à redouter une crise de sa part, un défoulement de colère, un cataclysme de rage... Mais non. Rien. Et à cet instant, ni Black, Malfoy ou Lestrange ne savaient s'il fallait s'en réjouir ou le craindre davantage. Trois jours qu'il avait été retrouvé inconscient au beau milieu d'un couloir. Trois jours à entendre qu'il s'était "évanoui", et trois jours que l'infirmière lui rabâchait qu'il se surmenait bien trop pour son âge, qu'il devait se reposer et prendre du recul... Un beau discours d'ineptie qu'il n'avait écouté que d'une seule oreille. Il savait pertinemment qu'elle se trompait, mais cela ne l'éclairait pas pour autant. Ses souvenirs étaient trop flous, trop confus pour qu'il ait la moindre idée de ce qui lui était arrivé ce soir-là. Aucun sort ne marchait, aucune potion, aucun charme ! Il semblait privé de ce qui lui revenait de droit, pour il ne savait quelle sombre raison. Dans son brouillon de pensées empli de confusion et de colère irrépressible, il était néanmoins certain d'une chose : cette fille dans le coma lui avait fait quelque chose. Il ignorait quoi, ni comment, mais c'était bien arrivé. Ses seuls souvenirs le menaient irrémédiablement à elle, à son teint de lait, ses cheveux de feu et à la douceur irréelle de sa peau. Depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, et malgré la rage impulsive qui l'avait envahi, elle n'avait pas quitté son esprit. Cette fille lui collait à la peau, la hantait tel un fantôme, et il avait beau se raisonner, rien ne parvenait à calmer cette fièvre incandescente qui avait pris possession de son âme. Il haïssait cette situation, se sentait victime d'un charme, d'un sort, voire d'une malédiction, mais il ne parvenait pas à en comprendre le sens. C'était comme si tout lui échappait, son esprit, sa conscience, son sommeil, sa mémoire... Il était comme paralysé dans son propre corps, pour la première fois spectateur d'une impuissance nouvelle dont il était victime. Il avait beau lutter et essayer de comprendre, tout se noyait dans des méandres de pensées et d'émotions incompréhensibles ; à croire qu'elles étaient celles d'un autre.

Dans ses nuits agitées, il la revoyait sans cesse. Figée sous ses draps trop blancs, elle hurlait pourtant son nom dans un désespoir inhumain. Elle l'appelait, le suppliait sans cesse, l'emplissant au réveil d'une angoisse qu'il n'avait alors jamais connue auparavant. Elle l'obsédait, l'envoûtait, et plus le temps passait, plus il avait du mal à résister au besoin incontrôlable d'aller la visiter à l'infirmerie. Ce qu'il avait ressenti à ses côtés... La voix qu'il avait perçue... L'intensité de son appel et le contact de sa peau... Tout chez elle le rendait fou.

Bien entendu, il n'avait pas la moindre envie de réitérer l'expérience de cette perte soudaine de mémoire dont il ignorait encore tout, mais l'idée de la revoir lui serrait le ventre, le prenait à la gorge. Autant par curiosité que par frustration. Elle représentait un mystère si grand, si dangereux et si interdit que tout son être semblait être attiré vers elle d'une magie qu'il ne pouvait vaincre. Il avait l'impression de toucher du doigt un secret si bien gardé que personne au monde ne serait jamais en mesure de le découvrir, à part lui... Un secret qu'il avait le sentiment de détenir au creux de sa main, et qui, pourtant, continuait de le narguer au loin.

Un secret qui lui rappelait étrangement celui qui entourait les nouveaux venus de l'école. Là encore, quelque chose avait changé dans le comportement des trois Serpentards et de leurs deux amis Gryffondors. Hermione ne parvenait plus à le regarder dans les yeux sans chercher à le fuir, prise de gêne ou d'il ne savait quel sentiment de malaise. Blaise et Drago en revanche, semblaient plus attentifs, plus aux aguets.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais une intuition viscérale lui disait que cela avait un étroit lien avec ce qui lui était arrivé ce soir-là. Une intuition qui faisait ressortir en lui des pulsions sanglantes qu'il avait là encore, beaucoup de mal à contenir.  
Sans se retourner vers ses trois fidèles silencieux, il regarda son reflet dans le miroir au-dessus du lavabo. Cachés dans les toilettes du deuxième étage, il sentait bien qu'ils brûlaient tous de questions qu'ils n'auraient jamais le courage de lui poser. Cela l'arrangeait bien. Lui-même n'avait pas les réponses. D'une oreille lointaine, il entendit le Basilique l'appeler. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, lui aussi était plus agité, ces derniers jours. Il ne cessait d'appeler son Maître, ne rendant sa lutte contre lui-même encore plus difficile. L'ordre de tuer dansait sur ses lèvres mais il ne pouvait y céder. Pas encore. Il devait attendre, garder la tête froide, et avoir plus d'indices. Alors, à cet instant seulement, il pourrait prendre une décision. Et il avait un plan. Il était temps pour lui de prendre les choses en main.

-Vous l'avez trouvé ? demanda-t-il finalement.

-Oui, Maître, se précipita de répondre Arias. Nous avons exécuté vos ordres, comme vous le souhaitiez.

-Excellent. Je veux que tout soit prêt pour demain.

-Vous ne pensez pas que ça risque... d'être dangereux ? On... On pourrait vous démasquer… bégaya Malfoy, autant apeuré par son Maître que par ses intentions.

-Ne soit pas ridicule. Ils penseront tous qu'il s'agit d'un accident. Même Dumbledore ne pourra pas me soupçonner cette fois. C'est infaillible. A moins que ton penchant pour Jeanne n'affecte ton jugement, Abraxas ?

Il prit la peine de se retourner face à lui, glaçant le blond platine sur place dans un tremblement qu'il eut du mal à cacher.

-N... Non, Maître !

-Je l'espère pour toi, cingla-t-il. Demain, je saurais enfin à qui j'ai à faire. Leur Occlumencie n'y résistera pas... Alors ne faîtes pas tout rater.

-Quel... Quel est le but d'une telle manœuvre ? demanda finalement l'héritier Black, les sourcils froncés. S'ils sont une menace, vous pourriez simplement les éliminer.

-Me remettrais-tu en doute ?

-Non ! Je...

-Le but Orion, claqua-t-il, est de justement déterminer s'ils sont, oui ou non, une menace. Alors là, et seulement là, je déciderai ou pas de les éliminer. Je ne veux pas pendre le risque de perdre une opportunité.

Sans rien dire, le jeune homme se ratatina sur lui, ignorant ses frissons de peurs et de doutes. Le plan de leur Maître était risqué, bien trop risqué. Mais il n'en démordrait pas, ils le savaient tous. Toujours silencieux, Black baissa la tête sur le bout de tissu qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Un t-shirt de Drago Mélor, dérobé dans sa chambre alors qu'il était sorti. A ses côtés, Arias tenait l'un de Blaise, tandis qu'Abraxas n'osait pas regarder celui d'Hermione.

-Soyez prêt, dit finalement Jedusor. Je ne tolérerais aucun échec.

-Bien, Maître.

* * *

Voilà voilà ! Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous ont pensé que l'apparition de Voldemort était définitive mais malheureuse ce n'est pas encore le cas ! ;) Soyez patient, d'autres surprises sont à venir et pas des moindres !

Merci beaucoup pour vos encouragements quotidiens et n'hésitez pas à me poser vos questions, je me ferais un plaisir d'y répondre !

A très vite pour la suite ! :)

Bisssseee


	8. Chapter 8

-Salut toi !

-Blaise ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Hermione, surprise de le voir s'asseoir à ses côtés à une heure aussi matinale.

-Oh rien, je me baladais, soupira-t-il en grimaçant. L'infirmière me force à marcher au moins deux heures par jour.

-A la bibliothèque ?

-Je suis forcé de traîner ma carcasse matins et soirs, alors sois gentille et ne juge pas mes choix de destination !

Elle sourit devant son air outré mais vit sa main crispée sur sa cuisse. Il ne le montrait pas, mais souffrait encore de ses blessures, et ce malgré toutes les potions que s'efforçait de lui fournir la jeune femme. En contre bas de sa chaise, elle perçut l'ombre de ses béquilles. Une paire d'outils dont il n'avait cessé de se plaindre depuis qu'on les lui avait donnés mais qui, elle savait pertinemment, le soulageait plus qu'il n'aimait l'admettre.

-Je t'en prie Hermione, lui dit-il alors en ayant suivi son regard inquiet. Ce n'est pas ça qui va me tuer.

-Je sais bien. On n'a pas réussi à se débarrasser de toi pendant notre propre guerre, il est hors de question que quelqu'un d'autre y arrive 50 ans en arrière !

Il rit et elle lui sourit. Un tableau que tous deux ne voyaient plus beaucoup ces derniers temps. Depuis la possession de Tom Jedusor et l'apparition de leur Maître, beaucoup de choses avaient "changées", du moins aux yeux des jeunes sorciers. Désormais, le mystère qui entourait Voldemort et Ginny s'était éclaircit, mais malgré ça, aucune véritable réponse ou solution ne leur avait été apporté. L'Esprit était en colère et chercherait à les tuer s'ils l'invoquaient ; Voldemort était coincé dans l'espace-temps, sans possibilité de s'échapper ; tandis que l'âme de Ginny, elle, se trouvait enfermée dans l'autre dimension. Autant dire que rien de tout ça ne s'apparentait de prêt ou de loin à de bonnes nouvelles. Au contraire, tout empirait et le flou restait complet sur leurs chances de s'en sortir indemnes, minant leur moral au plus bas.

Malheureusement, ce n'était pas tout ; d'autre problématiques s'y ajoutaient. La plus inquiétante de toutes n'était autre que celle concernant la Baguette de Sureau. Ils n'auraient jamais cru devoir lui faire face de nouveau. Cette maudite baguette ne leur avait apporté que des ennuis, et continuait, encore aujourd'hui, à hanter leurs nuits d'ombres et d'insomnies. Et pourtant, ils en avaient besoin. Mais l'obtenir relevait de la pure fiction. Il leur serait impossible de la dérober à Grindelwald sans se faire prendre, et tout en maintenant leur couverture. C'était impensable, irréalisable, mais plus que tout autre chose : c'était dangereux. Car leur plus grande peur n'était pas véritablement d'échouer, mais de réussir. Ainsi, le pire de tous leurs scénarios se réaliserait. Le court de la guerre, le destin de Dumbledore, de Grindelwald, de Jedusor, ainsi que tout l'ordre temporel se verrait à jamais transformé, altéré... Et cela pouvait tout aussi bien les tuer, eux et leur avenir.

Pour ce qui était de Tom, le moins que l'on pouvait dire, était qu'il semblait "légèrement" plus à cran ces derniers temps... De toute évidence, il n'avait pas apprécié se réveiller dans un couloir sans avoir le moindre souvenir de ce qui lui était arrivé. Malheureusement, son stress, sa colère et son incertitude ne faisaient qu'accroître son obsession pour eux. Hermione le sentait dans ses regards et la contracture hérissée de sa mâchoire. Il ne croyait pas à l'hypothèse de l'infirmière à propos d'un "simple malaise", c'était évident ! Il n'était pas idiot, mais son ignorance échauffait sa rage. Une rage elle aussi très dangereuse... Il n'était peut-être pas au paroxysme de sa puissance mais il n'en restait pas moins une menace mortelle pour quiconque ne restait pas prudent. Ils devaient donc tous redoubler de vigilance, maintenant plus que jamais.

-Je n'aurais pas cru dire ça un jour, soupira brusquement Blaise. Mais, je crois que l'autre dimension me manque.

-Vraiment ?!

-Oui. Avant que tout ne parte en sucette, on était en sécurité. Il n'y avait plus de guerre, plus de bombes, de blessés ou de morts... Juste nous. On était persuadé qu'on allait finir par tous s'entre tuer, et que la situation ne pourrait pas être pire.

Un léger ricanement fit frissonner sa pomme d'Adam. Ces souvenirs l'amusaient. Leur insouciance l'amusait. Aujourd'hui, il ne restait rien des individus qu'ils étaient à leur entrée dans la Grande Salle magique de l'Esprit. Ils avaient changé, plus qu'ils ne l'auraient voulu, et plus qu'ils ne l'auraient peut-être dû.

-Si on oublie le chapitre où la faille inter dimensionnelle devient incontrôlable et rapporte nos pires ennemis pour nous tuer, oui je suppose.

-Aucune histoire n'est parfaite, grimaça-t-il.

Il avait raison, mais avaient-ils vraiment le choix de leurs histoires ? A ce stade, ils ne savaient plus. Peut-être était-ce leur destin ? Subir les caprices du monde ? D'un œil distrait, le regard de Blaise se perdit sur la manche de la sorcière. Un bandage en dépassait, et sa propre marque se mit à lui démanger.

-La douleur... La douleur est passée ? demanda-t-il alors timidement.

-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, dit-elle froidement en se détournant de lui.

-Hermione, il le faudra un jour.

-Je vous ai déjà dit que j'allais bien. Ce n'est plus aussi...

-Oh je t'en prie... Tu n'as pas à faire bonne figure devant moi. Je sais que ta seule envie à l'heure actuelle est de te scalper le bras, juste parce qu'au fond tu es persuadée que ce sera toujours moins douloureux que ce que tu vis, là tout de suite.

Hermione déglutit face à la véracité de son discours, son bras instinctivement replié contre elle. Les joues rouges de honte, elle ne trouva pas la force de démentir ses dires. Il avait raison ; l'envie de s'arracher la peau à main nue était tentante... Mais la douleur n'était pas que physique. Il y a quatre jours, elle était officiellement devenue l'une de Ses fidèles. Une Mangemorte. Une traître à l'Ordre du Phénix. A la découverte de l'état de son bras, les garçons avaient blêmi. Voir une marque aussi fraîche les avait tous pris de court. Pourtant, les Gryffondors n'avaient rien dit. Leur silence mal à l'aise avait suffi à traduire leur état de choc. Hermione la première n'avait pas cru à ce qui était apparu sous yeux. Les Serpentards, quant à eux, l'avaient regardé ébahis et troublés, leur propre marque devenue brûlante sous leur manche. Une chaleur qu'ils n'avaient pas senti depuis longtemps. La vérité les avait saisis. Elle était devenue l'une des leurs. Plus qu'une alliée dans leur camp. Une sœur. Et c'était bien ce dernier aspect qui la perturbait. Pour la première fois depuis leur arrivée ici, elle prenait conscience de sa véritable allégeance. Et cela, étonnement, la rassurait. Ses doutes et son déchirement avaient disparu, ne laissant qu'un apaisement qu'elle avait encore du mal à apprivoiser. Son Maître l'avait désigné, elle. Il l'avait choisi. Et désormais, il n'était plus question de revenir en arrière. Dans leur époque, elle ne serait plus une héroïne, mais une criminelle. Et dans celle-ci, elle était une partisane de forces maléfiques. Où qu'elle aille, et peu importe quand, elle ne pourrait pas y échapper. Elle venait de prendre à perpétuité et elle n'avait pas peur ; elle avait fait le choix de sa vie.

-Merci de t'inquiéter Blaise, mais ne t'en fais pas. Je veux juste me concentrer sur ce qui compte et ma... ma marque n'en fait pas partie, dit-elle simplement.

-Je vois... Et c'est quoi le plan maintenant ?

-Avant toute chose, réveiller Ginny. Si Jedusor cherche des réponses sur ce qui lui est arrivé, il commencera avec elle. Mieux vaut la mettre à l'abri avant que ça n'arrive.

En effet, impliquer leur amie endormie dans leur guerre personnelle entre eux et leur futur Maître n'était certainement pas dans leurs plans. Maintenant qu'ils savaient "où" elle était enfermée, ils avaient peut-être une chance de la sauver. Ils se devaient de réussir.

-Ensuite... Il faudra qu'on réfléchisse. Si on veut invoquer l'Esprit, on aura besoin d'une âme puissante à sacrifier, mais aussi de la baguette de Sureau... Autant dire que ça nous complique un peu la tâche.

-Le mot est faible ! Hermione, c'est du suicide !

-Je sais bien mais on n'a pas d'autre choix et tu le sais. Au moins, si jamais on y survit, ça nous fera des histoires à raconter, sourit-elle, amère.

-Ouais, bah je m'en passerais bien quand même. Grindelwald a déjà failli me tuer, j'aimerais éviter de lui donner une chance de recommencer !

-On trouvera une solution. Il le faut. C'est tout ce qui compte pour l'instant.

Il ne dit rien pendant plusieurs secondes, le regard tourné vers le soleil levant filtré par les fenêtres de la bibliothèque, avant de brusquement sourire, un air taquin et Serpentard sur le visage.

-Et Drago ? demanda-t-il.

-Quoi Drago ?

-Il fait partie des choses qui compte ?

-Excuse-moi ?!

-Je ne fais que me poser des questions ! se défendit-il en haussant les épaules. Après tout, vous vous êtes pas mal rapprochés ces derniers temps.

-Blaise ! se scandalisa-t-elle, plus gênée que jamais. Ma relation avec Drago ne te regarde pas !

-Ah ! Donc il y a bien une "relation" ! s'exclama-t-il brusquement.

-On va être parents !

-De suite les grands mots… soupira-t-il, déçu. Par Merlin, je ne te parle pas du futur, mais d'aujourd'hui !

-Et ?

-Et ?! répéta-t-il, dépité. Bon sang, Granger, sors la tête de tes livres deux minutes !

-Je ne vois pas ce que tu insinues !

-Il y a une ambiguïté entre vous, et pas seulement à cause de Kai ou Scorp. Il y a autre chose, ça saute aux yeux !

L'enthousiasme et l'optimisme qu'elle lut en lui la fit sourire mais elle n'était pas certaine de ce qu'elle devait comprendre. Oui, elle et Drago avaient une relation ambiguë qu'elle ne pouvait nier. Ils veillaient l'un sur l'autre, se parlaient et se comprenaient différemment qu'avec leurs amis ; chose impensable à leurs yeux il y avait encore deux mois. Pourtant oui, elle ne pensait pas se tromper en affirmant qu'elle tenait à lui, presque autant que lui tenait, désormais, à elle. Mais rien de tout ce qu'ils vivaient ne leur laissait le temps, ni même l'opportunité, de véritablement penser à "eux". Une situation délicate et inconfortable qu'ils devaient tous deux supporter, avec néanmoins la certitude que ce ne serait pas en vain.

-Blaise... Une fois encore, ça ne te regarde pas, lui sourit-elle.

-Bien sûr que si ! Il est mon meilleur ami, toute sa vie me regarde ! Toi inclue !

-Je ne sais pas quoi te dire ! soupira-t-elle, exaspérée.

-Vous êtes plus coincés qu'Ombrage ! C'est quoi votre problème ?!

-Ce n'est pas... pas le bon moment, dit-elle finalement. Ni pour lui, ni pour moi. On est une équipe ! Et bientôt, on sera tous une famille. Alors oui, toute cette histoire nous dépasse, mais je suis sûre qu'une fois que nos vies auront repris leur cours, tout... Tout sera beaucoup plus clair.

-Je suppose que je n'ai pas le droit de faire de remarques à ce sujet… maugréa-t-il.

-Exactement !

-Vous n'êtes pas drôle.

-Tu t'en remettras, j'en suis sûre, rit-elle devant son air ennuyé. Aller ! Aide-moi un peu à ranger, le petit déjeuné va bientôt commencer.

Il grogna dans sa barbe, frustré par le peu de réponses qu'il avait obtenu, et par l'imminence de leur cours de la journée.

-On a quoi aujourd'hui ?

-Botanique, Métamorphoses et Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

-Génial... J'aurais dû rester sous ces gravats… soupira-t-il tout en avançant dans les couloirs de son pas boitillant et mal assuré.

* * *

La journée suivit son court sans encombre, à la différence que cette fois, Jedusor battit Hermione en cours de Botanique. Ce n'est pas peu fier qu'il avait rendu son travail un quart d'heure avant elle, sous les compliments admiratifs de leur professeur. Elle ne prit pas la peine de rentrer dans son jeu et l'ignora du mieux qu'elle put, faisant difficilement abstraction de son esprit de compétition. Drago et Blaise l'avaient regardé se taire, les dents serrées, sans cacher leur amusement ; Ron et Harry, eux, avaient bien failli éclater de rire. Les heures passèrent lentement, et très vite, le dernier cours de la journée sonna dans les couloirs. Aujourd'hui, le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal serait pratique et non théorique. A leur arrivée, les élèves s'étaient attendus à faire face à leur habituelle salle de combat mais y virent de nombreux aménagements. Une malle en bois sombre reposait au fond, collée contre le mur, et scellée de cadenas magiques. Cela leur annonça la couleur tandis que Têtenjoy commençait déjà ses explications.

-Très bien tout le monde, nous allons raviver votre mémoire. En troisième année, vous avez étudié les Epouvantards. On vous a appris à les repérer et à vous défendre contre eux. C'est assez simple en soi, mais aujourd'hui, nous allons changer quelques règles. Après ce qu'il s'est passé au Match, la direction et moi-même avons pris conscience de votre vulnérabilité. La guerre se rapproche... Il est donc essentiel que vous soyez à même de vous défendre. Ne vous en faîte pas, cet Epouvantard a été enchanté par le Professeur Dippet lui-même. Il ne prendra pas la forme de vos plus grandes peurs, mais celle de fidèles de Grindelwald. Votre consigne : les mettre hors d'état de nuire sans la formule du Ridiculus. Ils vous attaqueront alors défendez-vous. En revanche, plus vous aurez peur, plus fort ils deviendront. Donc soyez vigilent, expliqua-t-elle.

Cet exercice laissa les élèves pantois. Aucun d'eux ne s'était attendu à de telles mesures de la part de Dippet, mais personne ne s'en plaint. Ils avaient raison. L'attaque avait laissé une empreinte au fer rouge et beaucoup ne s'en étaient pas encore remis. Le meilleur moyen de panser ses plaies était aussi de se prévenir contre d'autres. Un par un, ils se mirent alors en ligne. Quand la malle s'ouvrit, c'est trois hommes encapuchonnés qui en sortirent, baguettes en mains. L'enchantement de Dippet n'était pas mauvais. Les sorts lancés semblaient réels et réussirent même à envoyer un élève au tapis. La peur de ce dernier les avait galvanisés, accentuant l'intensité de leur magie. Seuls quelques autres ne parvinrent pas à les vaincre. Le reste de la classe en revanche, vit ce cours comme une opportunité de se venger et se défouler. Ils laissèrent leur colère prendre le dessus sur leur peur, et très vite, plus aucun n'échoua. Hermione les renvoya dans la malle en deux coups de baguette, mais Blaise et Drago décidèrent de prendre leur temps. C'est avec un sourire revanchard qu'ils les expédièrent avec force contre chacun des murs de la salle de cours, se vengeant allègrement pour leurs blessures. Leur Maison les applaudit furieusement, fière d'eux et de leur rancune, malgré les remontrances énervées de Têtenjoy devant leur excessivité. Jedusor se tînt à carreaux contrairement aux autres, sûrement pour ne pas retomber en disgrâce aux yeux de sa professeur, et se contenta de les désarmer en quelques secondes. Il fut le dernier à passer et son indéniable succès marqua la fin du cours en beauté.

-Tu es très doué. Comme toujours, dit Abraxas, presque gêné, se précipitant près Hermione.

-Merci, mais tu ne t'en ait pas mal sorti non plus.

-Il n'y a rien de mieux pour se remonter le moral qu'un peu de vengeance, intervînt Orion à son tour.

-Tu l'as dit ! s'exclama Blaise, appuyé sur sa béquille. Je vous jure que si j'en croise un en vrai, il regrettera que je ne sois pas mort sous cette poutre !

-J'ai hâte de voir ça ! dit Arias.

Les garçons rirent de bon cœur, imaginant déjà tous les sorts qu'ils pourraient lancer à Grindelwald et ses larbins, pourtant, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de grimacer en sentant le bras d'Abraxas se poser sur ses épaules. Elle se dégagea gentiment, prête à quitter la salle de classe pour aller faire ses devoirs, mais le Malfoy ne l'entendit pas de cet œil.

-Reste, on... On pensait aller se balader près du lac.

-C'est gentil mais j'ai encore quelques devoirs à finir, se déroba-t-elle.

-Pas encore ! soupira Arias.

-Laissez tomber, dit Drago en la prenant par la taille devant son aïeul, un sourire aux lèvres. Cette tête de mule n'écoute jamais personne.

-C'est toi qui dit ça ?

-Personne n'est parfait.

-S'il te plaît ! insista Orion à son tour.

Elle voulut refuser, partir et les laisser, mais fut interrompue par le bruit sourd du bois qui craque. Il envahit la classe désormais presque vide, alarmant Têtenjoy et les sorciers qui virent sous leurs yeux la malle basculer d'elle-même sur le sol. L'Epouvantard se débattait à l'intérieur. Ils pouvaient tous l'entendre se cogner, et lutter pour sortir, faisant douloureusement crisser les cadenas qui le retenait.

-Madame ? demanda Jedusor, inquiet, qui était en train de ranger son sac.

-Ce n'est rien, s'empressa de dire la professeure. Je suppose qu'il est un peu échauffé. Ne vous en faîtes pas.

Mais les grincements s'accentuaient. Plus les cadenas résistaient, plus on entendait la masse informe du non-être s'agiter frénétiquement pour se libérer. Quelque chose n'était pas normal. Un Epouvantard ne sortait jamais de lui-même de sa cachette, or celui-ci hurlait presque pour s'en extirper. Il semblait fou, enragé, incontrôlable même, à tel point que la malle bascula de nouveau sur un côté. Les trois fidèles se jetèrent un coup d'œil paniqué et se rapprochèrent doucement de la sortie. Jedusor et les autres en revanche, s'armèrent sans attendre, alarmés. En les voyant faire, Têtenjoy éclata de rire.

-Oh je vous en prie ! Ce n'est pas un petit Epouvantard qui va venir à bout de ces...

Mais elle avait parlé trop vite. Dans une crissement métallique insupportable, les gonds de la malle ainsi que le cadenas renforcé de magie cédèrent, éventrant la cage jusqu'alors intacte de l'Epouvantard. Paniqués devant sa liberté, ils tentèrent bien de lui jeter un sort, mais c'était sans compter sa vitesse. Comme une ombre, il passa de murs en murs, renversant par la même occasion les tables et chaises de la classe avec une force insoupçonnée. Presque invisible, il déchaîna le chaos, détruisant tout dans un vacarme inarrêtable. Aucun des sorciers présents n'avaient jamais vu une telle chose. Accroupis au sol, ils le regardèrent se déguiser en tout et n'importe quoi, avant de se mettre à grincer de nouveau et à repartir dans une course incompréhensible. Les Epouvantards n'étaient pas censés posséder une telle force, une telle vitesse ou ne serait-ce une telle colère. Ils étaient des non-êtres, des résultats de l'esprit humain et de la peur. Rien de plus ! Pourtant, celui-ci semblait fou et incontrôlable. Hurlant à plein poumons son horreur, Têtenjoy se vit même percutée de plein fouet par la créature avant de s'écraser au sol, complètement sonnée.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! hurla Blaise allongé sur ses béquilles.

-Il est complètement fou ! répondit Jedusor.

-Ça n'a aucun sens ! dit Hermione, à moitié écrasée sous Drago.

On entendit la voix de Tom s'élever en un maléfice, mais sans surprise il le manqua. Le toucher semblait impossible.

-Il est trop rapide ! s'écria-t-il depuis le derrière d'un bureau.

Ils tentèrent tous de l'atteindre, mais rien ne marcha. Au contraire, éviter les sortilèges ne fit qu'accroître sa colère. Il heurtait tout sur son passage, forçant alors les sorciers à ramper au sol pour éviter les débris des meubles qu'il détruisait. Sans d'autre recours, des sorts impardonnables commencèrent à fuser dans l'air, provenant alors aussi bien de Jedusor que des voyageurs. L'heure n'était pas à la retenue. Ce cirque dura de longues minutes avant que brusquement, l'Epouvantard ne se mette à raser le sol, esquivant de peu Blaise qui dû rouler sur le côté pour l'éviter. La peur de voir leur ami encore blessé à découvert fit bondir Drago qui voulut se précipiter vers lui. Il ne se rendit pas compte de son erreur et se retrouva percuter à son tour de plein fouet par la créature. Projeté à plusieurs mètres, il s'écroula au sol dans le hurlement horrifiée d'Hermione qui le regarda, impuissante. Mais sa collision brutale sembla étrangement calmer l'Epouvantard. Désormais immobile au centre de la pièce, sa masse informe se transforma sous leurs yeux. Toujours à terre, le jeune Malfoy ne put que se redresser de moitié, mais regretta d'avoir ouvert les yeux. Face à lui, dans le plus effrayant des silences, son plus vieux cauchemar venait de prendre forme.

-Bonjour, fils.

C'était Lucius. Plein de vie, il le regarda, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Le voir pétrifia les trois voyageurs sur place. Leur dernier souvenir du Senior Malfoy, se résumait à un corps à peine en vie attaché à une chaise, le regard vide et de la bave coulant sur son menton. Pourtant, il était là. Ses longs cheveux blond platine tombaient dans son dos, ses mains gantées jonglaient nonchalamment avec sa canne et sa chevalière aux armoiries de la Maison Malfoy brillait de mille feux, les narguant de loin. Le souffle court, le jeune homme se releva du mieux qu'il put, incapable de trouver les mots pour le faire disparaître. Le choc de cette vue l'anesthésiait de toute pensée rationnelle. Il ne voyait que son père, en vie de nouveau, et avec lui, toutes les menaces qu'il représentait.

-Non... non… balbutia-t-il.

-J'ose espérer que ton vieux père t'a manqué, dit-il, un rictus amusé aux joues.

-Drago ne l'écoute pas ! s'affola Hermione.

-Ce n'est pas lui !

Mais les cris de ses amis n'y changèrent rien. Il était le seul à pouvoir lancer le Ridiculus, le seul à pouvoir tourner sa peur en dérision. Mais il en était incapable.

-Oh bien sûr, s'exclama-t-il alors en tapant sa canne contre le sol. Écoute-les. Ignore-moi. Après tout, c'est bien ce que tu as fait quand tu les as laissés me torturer.

-Tu le méritais !

Sa réplique le fit sourire davantage. Toute cette situation semblait l'amuser.

-C'est drôle. Je me rappelle t'avoir dit cette phrase des années durant. Tu t'en souviens ?

Le jeune homme devînt livide, le regard ancré sur la canne de son père.

-Je te corrigeais parce que tu le méritais. J'imagine qu'aujourd'hui, les rôles se sont inversés.

-Tais-toi !

-Comme quoi, nous ne sommes pas si différents tous les deux, contrairement à ce que tu aimerais le croire, poursuit-il.

Drago n'en supporta pas davantage et lui lança un sort enragé. Cependant, l'Epouvantard se dématérialisa dans l'instant, pour réapparaître derrière lui dans une volute difforme. Lucius refit surface, cette fois la canne levée, prêt à frapper son fils comme il l'avait si souvent fait quand il était enfant, mais Hermione n'en supporta pas d'avantage. Elle se précipita vers eux, expulsant Drago au sol avant qu'il ne se retourne, et fit face au visage de celui qui l'avait hanté et dénigré toute sa vie ; et qu'en retour, elle avait torturé des heures durant. Elle brandit sa baguette, mais n'eut pas le temps de jeter la formule que l'Epouvantard avait déjà changé d'apparence. Une qui lui fait presque regretter celle de Lucius Malfoy.

-Salut copine ! Ça faisait longtemps...

De retour en enfer.

-Bellatrix...

Elle explosa d'un rire qui leur était tous bien trop familier et qui les replongea dans leur cauchemar.

-Alors ? demanda-t-elle en souriant. On s'amuse bien ?

-Tu n'est pas réelle, souffla Hermione, la cicatrice brûlante.

-Peut-être, mais je n'en suis pas moins curieuse. Comment va Kaï ?

-Espèce de...

-Je ne le vois pas, continua-t-elle en feignant le chercher du regard. Je suppose qu'il est encore caché dans tes jupes ? A moins que sa pauvre maman de secours ne l'ait égaré quelque part ?

Plongée dans une véritable transe, Hermione ne réfléchit pas. Sa baguette vibra dans son poing à l'instant où elle s'acharna sur la sorcière. L'Epouvantard tenta de s'échapper de nouveau mais il était trop tard. Dans l'air résonnait déjà l'Avada cuisant qu'il ne put semer. Son corps de fumée s'évapora dans l'air de la salle de classe, plongée de nouveau dans un silence cette fois mortuaire. Le souffle court et le cœur au bord des lèvres, Hermione se retourna vers ses amis, toujours au sol. Ils la fixèrent avec intensité et incompréhension. Aucun d'eux ne parvenait à saisir véritablement ce qu'il venait de se produire. Sauf un, qui derrière un bureau renversé, porta un tout autre regard sur ces mystérieux inconnus.

* * *

-Et il s'est enfuit ? demanda Dippet, incrédule devant une Têtenjoy encore sonnée.

-Oui, Monsieur... Mais je vous jure que je n'y comprends rien ! Tout se passait très bien et puis il a commencé à s'agiter. Il a même été capable de sortir de la malle !

-C'est impossible, souffla Dumbledore, étourdi. Ce cadenas a été scellé par mes soins ! Rien n'aurait pu le briser.

-Et pourtant, c'est arrivé. Je n'avais jamais vu une telle chose de toute ma carrière !

-Qu'en est-il de vos élèves ? Ils s'en remettent ?

La professeure grimaça. A son réveil, l'Epouvantard avait laissé la salle complètement détruite mais les jeunes sorciers semblaient l'être davantage. Blaise Richard avait dû être renvoyé à l'infirmerie en urgence à cause de ses jambes malmenées pendant l'incident tandis qu'Hermione Jeanne et Drago Mélor n'avaient pas été en mesure de dire le moindre mot. Ils s'étaient contentés de rester l'un avec l'autre, livides et sous le choc. Seul Tom Jedusor avait été en mesure de lui expliquer ce qui était arrivé, avant de lui aussi s'éclipser. De toute évidence, tous restaient profondément traumatisés de ce qu'ils venaient d'endurer.

-Cela demandera un peu de temps, dit-elle tristement.

-Je veillerai à ce que l'infirmière les prenne en charge, dit Dippet, contrarié. Espérons juste que cela ne se reproduise pas.

-Monsieur, intervînt Dumbledore. Pensez-vous que... que ce qui est arrivé était un simple incident ?

-Quelle théorie du complot avez-vous encore en tête, Albus ?

-Je trouve que c'est suspect. Aucun Epouvantard ne devrait être en mesure de faire une telle chose !

-On ne peut tout expliquer. Veillons avant tout à ce qu'il soit parti pour de bon ! Nos élèves doivent se sentir en sécurité ! Organisez des patrouilles dans le château et prévenez les elfes. Il y a eu bien assez de drames...

Dumbledore ne prit pas la peine d'insister et se tut face aux ordres du directeur. Pourtant, il ne cessa de fixer son verrou éventré et abandonné sur le sol. Il n'en démordait pas. Un Epouvantard n'aurait pas pu le briser. Pas sans un peu d'aide.

* * *

Bonsoir à tous ! C'est les vacances et le temps de reprendre du service ! Voici la suite et j'espère qu'elle vous a plût ! De grosses surprises sont à prévoir pour les prochains chapitres alors soyez attentifs ! ;) N'hésitez pas me donnez vos avis dans les commentaires, j'ai hâte de les lire !

Merci pour tous vos messages qui me touche toujours autant ! Je vous adore !

A très vite ! Bizzzzzeee


	9. Chapter 9

-Tu es sûr que ça va aller ? demanda Harry, inquiet face à Blaise.

-Je ne suis pas celui pour qui vous devriez vous inquiéter, dit-il en grimaçant d'une voix sombre.

Potter et Weasley le regardèrent, encore abasourdis par l'incident que les trois Serpentards venaient de subir. Au début, ils n'avaient perçu que des rumeurs murmurées dans les couloirs à demi-voix entre quelques élèves. Puis, très vite, toute cette histoire avait pris une ampleur démesurée. On ne parlait plus que de la mystérieuse attaque de l'Epouvantard devenu fou. Même les professeurs se mirent à chuchoter entre eux, le regard lourd de sens. On vit des Elfes de Maison courir un peu partout, aux aguets dans tout le château et demandant l'aide des fantômes. Tout le personnel de Poudlard avait été mis à contribution, plongé de nouveau dans une peur sourde et pourtant raisonnante dans l'air. Ce phénomène les avait surpris et perturbés, mais plus encore quand ils avaient remarqué l'absence de leurs homologues à la table ennemie. L'inquiétude s'était mise à tarauder leurs nerfs, de même que l'incertitude, jusqu'à ce que Septimus ne leur annonce les noms des tristes victimes de l'attaque de cet Epouvantard fou. Leurs sangs n'avaient fait qu'un tour. Sans prendre le temps de finir leur repas et sous les regards suspicieux des trois toutous de Jedusor, ils avaient accouru à l'infirmerie, redoutant le pire. Allongé dans un lit, les jambes bandées et relevées en suspension, ils y avaient trouvé Blaise, encore dépité par ce qu'il avait vu. Voir apparaître sous ses yeux Lucius Malfoy et Bellatrix Lestrange était bien la dernière chose à laquelle il s'était attendu. Il était tombé de haut pour s'écraser dans une mare aux souvenirs. Ceux qu'il voulait oublier... La dernière fois qu'ils les avait vu tous les deux, le jeune métis s'était lui-même tranché la gorge avant de se jeter dans un trou ouvert sur les plus obscures ténèbres. Il avait cru que sa survie marquerait le début d'une nouvelle ère. Que ses vieux cauchemars resteraient à jamais loin de lui, enfermés dans ce faux monde. Mais il avait eu tort d'espérer une telle chose. Aucun d'eux ne serait jamais en paix. Leurs démons vivaient dans leur cœurs. Ils étaient piégés avec eux et essayaient tant bien que mal de les contenir alors qu'ils ne demandaient qu'à sortir... Exactement comme aujourd'hui. A cet instant, Blaise n'osait même pas imaginer l'état d'esprit d'Hermione et Drago.

-Où sont-ils ? demanda Harry en regardant le reste des lits vides.

-L'infirmière les a laissé filer tout à l'heure. Je suppose qu'ils essaient de... digérer ce qu'il s'est passé.

-C'est de la folie. Aucun Epouvantard ne peut faire de telles choses ! s'exclama Ron.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il était un simple Epouvantard...

-Comment ça ?

-Je ne sais pas mais... Ça n'avait aucun sens. Il était... incontrôlable ! Complètement furieux même. Sa force était décuplée, sa vitesse aussi ! Je veux dire... Il rasait le sol ! Il rasait le sol pour nous sortir de sous les tables ! Il voulait s'en prendre à nous ! déblatéra-t-il. Je ne peux pas croire que ce qui est arrivé soit un accident ! Il y avait autre chose !

-Il était censé être ensorcelé, dit Ron. Peut-être que quelque chose à mal tourné ?

-Ouais bah pas qu'un peu… soupira le métis. La prof s'est faîte assommer.

-Elle était là ?!

-Oui... Et Jedusor aussi. Il a tout vu.

Leur coup d'œil horrifié parla pour eux. Cette nouvelle était pire que toutes les autres.

-Comme par hasard… souffla le Survivant.

-Orion, Arias et Abraxas étaient là eux aussi... Mais je suppose qu'ils ont pris leurs jambes à leur cou quand ça a commencé à dégénérer.

-Ce n'est pas logique. Ils n'auraient jamais abandonné leur Maître dans une telle situation.

-Vous ne pensez quand même pas que Jedusor a pu organiser un truc pareil, si ? demanda Ron incrédule.

Cette hypothèse n'était pas la moins probable, et pourtant, c'était bien la plus effrayante de toutes.

-Je ne sais pas mais ça fait beaucoup de coïncidences à avaler…, gronda Blaise.

-Les enfoirés !

-Qu'est-ce que l'Epouvantard a dit ? s'inquiéta Harry.

-Rien de très compromettant, rassurez-vous. Je doute que Jedusor ait comprit le véritable sens de ses apparitions, si ce n'est que Drago a de mauvaises relations avec son père et qu'Hermione n'a pas aimé l'évocation d'un Kaï dont il ignore tout. Mais il y a autre chose...

-Quoi ? paniqua Ron.

-Elle a utilisé un Avada, dit-il. Granger a tué l'Epouvantard, mais il n'a rien dit ! Jedusor l'a couverte auprès des professeurs et a fait croire qu'il avait pris la fuite. Même s'il n'a pas dû tout saisir, maintenant il sait de source sûre qu'elle a déjà utilisé le sortilège de Mort. Même un sorcier bien entraîné n'aurait pas pu lancer un Avada suffisamment puissant pour tuer un non-être, expliqua-t-il. Autant dire que notre couverture de camp d'entraînement à Beauxbâtons tombe à l'eau.

-Pourquoi avoir menti ?! Protéger quelqu'un ne lui ressemble pas ?

-Je l'ignore. Mais ça ne sent pas bon pour nous. Il sait qu'on n'est pas ce qu'on prétend.

-De mieux en mieux…, soupira le Survivant en passant une main sur son visage défait. Maintenant on sait qu'il est prêt à tout. Même à vous attaquer sous le nez de Dumbledore.

-Sa perte de mémoire d'il y a quelques jours à dû déclencher quelque chose chez lui. Jamais il n'aurait pris autant de risques !

-De toute évidence, il a ses raisons. Et il veut des réponses.

-On fait quoi du coup ?

-Toi tu ne fais rien ! dit Ron en se levant de sa chaise. Tes jambes sont trop fragiles pour le moment, Jedusor pourrait t'atteindre. Il faut faire profil bas jusqu'à ce qu'on découvre ce qu'il se trame.

-Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ?!, s'exclama-t-il, outré.

-Repose-toi pour le moment, ajouta Harry. Si Jedusor est derrière tout ça, il ne prendra pas le risque de vous attaquer de sitôt. Ça nous laisse suffisamment de temps pour réfléchir à un plan.

-Ce gars est un grand malade…, dit-il plus pâle que jamais. S'il a réussi à ensorceler un Epouvantard devant tout le monde, je ne donne pas cher de notre peau. Je vous jure... Je n'avais jamais vu ça !

Il avait raison. Toute la situation prenait une autre tournure et cette fois, Tom avait fini de jouer la carte de la "sympathie". Aujourd'hui, il venait de révéler un autre visage. Un visage qu'il connaissait tous que trop bien. Celui Lord Voldemort. Ce revirement risquait de compliquer beaucoup de choses pour eux, et très vite il leur faudrait prendre une décision. Cet acte n'était pas anodin. Il ne voulait pas seulement obtenir des réponses. Il voulait leur prouver qu'il était plus fort, plus malin et surtout plus puissant qu'ils ne le pensaient. Qu'il était en mesure de les atteindre n'importe où, n'importe quand, et n'importe comment ; même en plein cours. Le pire dans tout ça cependant était qu'il avait réussi. L'état d'Hermione et de Drago en était la preuve. Oui... Ce soir, Tom Jedusor leur avait fait passer un message limpide. Ils étaient en guerre.

* * *

 _You_ _fascinated me_  
 _Cloaked in shadows and secrecy_  
 _The beauty of a broken angel..._

La voix d'Hermione résonna doucement dans la salle de musique. Ses mains posées fébrilement sur le seul piano du château hésitaient à enfoncer les touches bicolores, comme si elle craignait les briser d'un seul toucher létal. Elle n'avait pas trouvé d'autre endroit où se réfugier. La vue des instruments fut bien la seule chose qui ôta un peu du poids mort qui écrasait sa poitrine. Dans les souvenirs de ses enfants, elle s'était vu jouer et chanter pour eux. Des instants qui avait rayonné d'un bonheur et d'une insouciance qu'elle enviait jalousement aujourd'hui. Puis dans sa tête s'était mise à tourner en boucle cette chanson ; celle qu'elle écrirait à l'avenir, un temps où son cœur serait déchiré par la vie, la mort et l'indécision. Malheureusement pour elle, plus les jours passaient, plus cet avenir ne semblait plus qu'être une ombre, un fantasme fugace, un mirage dans ses rêveries. Mais son cœur, lui, était bien torpillé par la douleur. Il était une cible, une proie, un agneau au milieu d'une meute de loups. Et ça faisait mal. Beaucoup trop mal.

Après avoir quitté l'infirmerie et s'être assurée que Blaise allait bien, elle n'avait pas pu se résoudre à rentrer dans la salle commune de Serpentard, ou même dans sa chambre. Drago n'avait rien dit en la voyant partir, le regard perdu dans le vide. Il comprenait qu'elle veuille rester un peu seule. Elle ne voulait pas supporter les regards de compassions, ou encore les tentatives de réconfort maladroites de la part de ses camarades. Aucun d'eux ne savait. Aucun d'eux ne pouvait seulement qu'imaginer ce qu'elle venait de vivre. Le savait-elle seulement elle-même ? Tout s'était passé si vite que ses souvenirs ne ressemblaient plus qu'a des myriades de cauchemars.

Drago au sol, Lucius prêt à le battre de sa canne, Bellatrix, un Avada, et puis plus rien... Un cirque ? Un coup monté ? Un acharnement du destin ? Un message ? Elle ne savait pas ce que c'était. Tout ce dont elle était certaine, c'était qu'une fois de plus, ils s'étaient montrés imprudents, que Jedusor en savait davantage sur eux, et pire que tout... Qu'il avait réussi à entrevoir une partie de leur histoire. Il ne serait peut-être pas en mesure de la comprendre, mais chercherait à en savoir plus... Encore et toujours. Elle se sentait prise au piège dans un manège infernal et commençait à avoir la nausée. Elle n'avait pas l'impression de pouvoir un jour en descendre.

Elle joua quelques notes du bout des doigts, ses lèvres récitant les cris muets de son cœur avant que la porte ne grince dans son dos. Des cheveux blonds et un visage bien trop similaire à celui qu'elle avait vu aujourd'hui lui firent face.

-Je ne savais pas que tu jouais, dit Abraxas dans l'encadrement de la porte, un sourire gêné collé aux joues.

A sa vue, elle ne sut quoi répondre. Sa ressemble avec Lucius était inhumainement cruelle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

La froideur de son ton annonça la couleur, désarmant le jeune homme un court instant. Elle ne voulait pas le voir. C'était évident.

-Je... Je voulais savoir si tu allais bien, après ce qu'il s'est passé. Les Epouvantards sont... d'affreuses créatures. Je suis désolé que tu aies dû en affronter un.

Le voir planté là, devant elle, la fit grincer des dents d'une colère irrépressible. Ne pouvait-elle pas être tranquille l'espace d'une soirée ? Ou Jedusor lui avait-il ordonné de la suivre encore ? De profiter d'un possible moment de faiblesse pour obtenir des informations ? Elle ne savait pas mais elle s'en fichait. Elle n'était pas d'humeur à jouer au chat et à la souris ce soir, et certainement pas avec lui. Il était lâchement parti pendant leur attaque, les laissant seuls et livrés face à un monstre qui aurait pu les tuer. Il ne valait pas mieux que Lucius.

-Ne te donne pas cette peine, cingla-t-elle. Je vais bien.

-Tu es sûre ?

-Arrête Abraxas, souffla-t-elle les poings serrés. Va-t'en !

-Tu... Tu m'en veux ? demanda-t-il sans comprendre.

-Quelle intéressante question ! Réfléchissons ensemble : tu as fui. Tu es parti alors qu'on se faisait attaquer !

-Je... Je suis parti prévenir les professeurs !

-Oh je t'en prie, ne cherche pas à te trouver des excuses ! lui dit-elle, le feu aux joues. Tu es parti parce que tu as eu peur, et qu'au fond de toi, tu n'es qu'un lâche ! Ne pense pas que je suis aveuglée par tes jeux de séductions ridicules et tes grands airs ! Je vois très bien quel genre de personne tu es réellement.

Ses mots aussi crus le laissèrent sans voix. Il ne s'était pas attendu à un tel jugement, à une telle intransigeance de sa part et dû bien se mordre la langue pour ne pas s'emporter à son tour devant de pareilles accusations. La voir porter ce regard de déception et dégoût sur lui, le fit crisser des dents.

-Je suis navré que tu voies les choses de cette façon. Tu dois vraiment être bouleversée pour penser ça...

-Moi qui croyais avoir tout entendu, rit-elle brusquement.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? commença-t-il à s'agacer, mal à l'aise. Hermione, je suis parti chercher de l'aide avec les autres !

-Bien entendu. C'est bien connu, il faut être trois pour crier au secours.

-Herm...

-Ne te fatigue pas Abraxas ! dit-elle en se levant, un air de dédain sur le visage. J'ai fini de parler avec toi.

-Mais...

-Transmets mes amitiés à Tom. Je suis sûre que cet Epouvantard a dû le bouleverser, lui aussi.

Elle se détourna de lui, ne pouvant plus supporter sa simple présence mais il bondit brusquement pour l'arrêter, le poing douloureusement refermé autour de son bras. Surprise, elle vit son visage déformé par la colère. A cet instant, son aura n'exprimait plus qu'une violence malsaine et cruelle, la faisant frissonner sur place. Il n'avait jamais autant ressemblé à Lucius.

-Lâche moi ! paniqua-t-elle.

-Ne parle pas à la légère, Jeanne, souffla-t-il, un air de folie dans les yeux. Ça risquerait de te coûter cher !

-Je t'ai dit de me lâcher !

-Tu ne sais rien ! hurla-t-il hors de lui.

Il perdait patience. Ce soir, le masque d'Abraxas Malfoy tombait, révélant sa vraie nature. Elle chercha à se dégager et à attraper sa baguette mais se retrouva violemment plaquée au mur, dans un bruit d'impact sourd. Pressée contre la pierre, une main enserrant avec force sa marque sous sa manche, elle dû se mordre la langue pour ne pas hurler, aussi bien de douleur que de peur. L'insensibilité de son regard lui donna le vertige. Pourtant, sa fierté lui interdit de montrer son mal. Il n'était qu'un pion. Un vulgaire et inutile pion, manipulé par un Maître et des idéaux qu'il ne suivait que par faiblesse d'esprit. Sa réponse aussi brutale en était la preuve. Abraxas ne savait pas réfléchir autrement que par la violence.

-Tu ne sais rien ! répéta-t-il dans un murmure, son regard acier ancré dans le sien.

-Je sais que... tu es faible et que tu as peur.

-Tais toi !

-Pourquoi ? Ce que je te dis te bouleverse, toi aussi ? souffla-t-elle d'un air de défis.

Son arrogance et la vivacité de son ton le piquèrent à vif. Elle sentit les ongles du jeune homme s'enfoncer dans sa peau sous la force de sa poigne, lui coupant le souffle dans le silence de la salle de musique. Il voulait l'intimider, la menacer, lui faire peur, mais ne parvenait qu'à la conforter dans ses idées. Des deux, il était le plus vulnérable.

-Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis ! Je suis Abraxas Malfoy, l'héritier d'une des familles les plus puissantes du pays ! Je n'ai peur de rien !

-Abraxas, lâche-moi !

-Pourquoi ? Tu veux déjà retourner dans les bras de ton cher Drago ? dit-il en se rapprochant d'elle, une lueur effrayante dans le regard. Cet idiot qui a été incapable de te protéger de cet Epouvantard ! Incapable de te protéger de moi !

-Tu n'est rien comparé à lui !

-Regarde toi, Jeanne ! Tu es faible et sans défense ! Si tu étais aussi maligne que tu le prétends, tu te rangerais de mon côté. Tu serais une Reine !

Plus il parlait et plus son bras s'engourdissait. Des étoiles flottaient devant ses yeux tant la douleur lui montait à la tête. Il n'allait pas la lâcher. Il n'allait pas la laisser partir. Et c'est tout son corps qui vibrait de peur désormais.

-Tu es malade…, souffla-t-elle, horrifiée par ses mots.

-Je suis juste persévérant... Sache que personne ne me dit non, Hermione. Personne !

-Abraxas !

La voix qui surgit dans leur dos le figea sur place, dévoilant un autre masque sur son visage. Celui de la terreur. Dans un sursaut, il lâcha la jeune sorcière qui s'écroula au sol dans un gémissement plaintif. Déjà sur son poignet coulaient des liserais de sang depuis sa manche. Le bras paralysé de douleur, elle n'osa pas imaginer l'état des plaies qu'il venait de creuser à la force de ses ongles sur sa marque. Le souffle court et la vue brusquement floue, elle releva la tête et fit face avec stupeur à Tom. La mâchoire serrée de colère et sa baguette en main, il semblait hésiter entre torturer son fidèle ou le tuer directement sur place. Écrasé par l'intensité de son regard, Malfoy s'avança, le pas titubant et balbutia des murmures incompréhensibles. Ses yeux passèrent de son Maître à Hermione dans des tremblements angoissés. Il ne parvenait plus à parler et se retenait pour ne pas s'agenouiller au sol et psalmodier des excuses enfiévrées. S'il le faisait devant elle, autant dire que sa punition s'avérerait bien plus cruelle qu'elle ne le serait déjà.

-Va-t'en.

La violence de ses simples mots sembla mettre le Malfoy KO. Déboussolé, il baissa la tête tel un chien battu et s'en alla d'un pas rapide et effrayé. Il savait que chaque pas qu'il ferait ne le rapprocherait qu'un peu plus de sa sentence pour une pareille faute. Sans rien dire et les poings serrés contre sa robe, Jedusor le regarda partir. La haine rongeait déjà l'intérieur de ses veines, embrasant ses pupilles dans un véritable brasier. Quand il se retourna vers Hermione, il la vit toujours au sol, désorientée et pâle. Grondant dans sa barbe les milles tortures que subirait le blond, il se précipita vers elle et l'attrapa par la taille pour la relever à bout de bras. A peine debout, il la vit tanguer sur ses jambes et dû la rattraper de justesse pour qu'elle ne s'écroule de nouveau.

-Je... je vais bien, souffla-t-elle en essayant de se dégager de son emprise.

-Ne dis pas de bêtise.

-Je dois...

-La ferme Jeanne, tu parleras plus tard.

-Je...

-Tu saignes ? demanda-t-il brusquement.

Elle baissa les yeux sur la main du jeune sorcier, couverte de son propre sang. Si la haine le possédait déjà, elle s'allia à une fureur innommable, qui la fit trembler davantage. L'éclat de ses yeux se refléta dans le rouge de sa main, annonçant la promesse muette d'une vengeance toute aussi sanglante. Gênée, elle cacha son bras dans les plis de sa robe, et balbutia :

-Ce n'est rien, je... Je suis tombée tout à l'heure.

-Non…, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

-Tom, je...

-C'est lui. Il t'a blessé. Fais-moi voir !

-Non ! paniqua-t-elle. Ce n'est rien !

Il fulminait et la tempe saillante de son front palpitait de son sang bouillonnant.

-Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie. Ne discute pas !

Il l'entraîna avec force dans son sillage mais elle ne put suivre son allure. C'était trop pour elle. Trop qu'elle ne pouvait en encaisser dans la même journée. Sa vue déjà floue s'assombrit. La chaleur de son sang sur sa peau lui donna la nausée. Ses pieds s'emmêlèrent entre eux, et elle trébucha dans ses bras. Elle l'entendit l'appeler mais ne put lui répondre. L'obscurité se refermait déjà sur elle.

* * *

-Drago ? s'exclama Blaise, surpris en voyant son ami entrer dans l'infirmerie.

-Je n'arrivais pas rester en place, dit-il en s'avançant vers les trois sorciers.

-On allait partir, dit Ron. Tu... Tu te sens mieux ?

Ses cernes, son teint de craie et son agitation nerveuse parlèrent pour lui. Il n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Dans sa tête résonnait inlassablement la voix de son père, le hantant tel un parasite vorace qui le rongeait de l'intérieur. Il voulait oublier, tout oublier, mais ne parvenait qu'à ressasser la vision de la canne de son paternel frappant le sol. A chaque écho de son impact contre la pierre, son dos se mettait à frissonner, aussi bien de peur que de vieilles douleurs qui imbibaient encore sa peau...

-Je m'en remettrai. Vous n'aurez pas vu Hermione ?

-Non, on pensait qu'elle était avec toi, répondit Harry.

-Elle a voulu s'isoler, mais il est tard. Le couvre-feu va sonner et elle n'est toujours pas rentrée, s'inquiéta-t-il. J'espérais qu'elle soit là.

-Non, on ne l'a pas vu. Au désespoir de l'infirmière d'ailleurs. Elle vous a traité de tous les noms d'oiseaux possible pour être parti aussi tôt sans prendre plus de potions de repos.

-On n'a pas besoin de potions, on a besoin de rentrer chez nous ! Je commence à en avoir marre de tout ce cirque.

-A qui le dis-tu...

Ils se regardèrent tous d'un coup d'œil entendu et compréhensif. Les épreuves qu'ils enduraient ne faisaient que les retarder dans leur véritable quête, éloignant à chaque fois leur date de retour et leur espoir d'y parvenir. Fatigué, Drago s'assit dans un soupir quand brusquement, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit d'un coup de pied fracassant. La vision qu'elle offrit aux sorciers les laissa sans voix ; celle d'un Jedusor, plus furieux que jamais, et d'une Hermione évanouie dans les bras. La peur les prit tous à la gorge.

-Hermione !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?!

Le sorcier ne sembla pas surpris de voir deux Gryffondors avec eux, et à vrai dire, il sembla même s'en ficher. Sans les regarder, il la déposa sur un lit à côté de Blaise. La pâleur de leur amie ne fit qu'accentuer leur panique.

-Jedusor, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?!

-Elle a perdu connaissance dans la salle de musique, et saigne abondamment du bras.

-Quoi ?!

A l'écho de ce vacarme, on entendit l'infirmière se précipiter vers eux. Horrifiée, elle s'activa autour de la sorcière tout en vociférant après eux pour leur manque de bon sens de ne pas avoir pris ses potions comme elle l'avait recommandé. La pièce fut vite remplie de ses ordres et de l'angoisse des sorciers, laissant libre court à Jedusor de s'éclipser silencieusement. Il ne voulait pas s'attarder. Sa main suintait encore du sang moite d'Hermione et ne faisait que raviver la mortalité de sa colère. Ce soir, Abraxas venait de commettre une grave erreur.

* * *

-Jedusor ?

Le jeune sorcier se retourna, surpris par l'interpellation d'une Hermione gênée. Deux jours qu'il l'avait laissé dans cette infirmerie. Deux jours pendant lesquels la sorcière n'avait fait que redouter sa nouvelle rencontre avec lui. Elle avait longuement hésiter à aller le voir. Ses amis n'étaient bien entendu pas pour, compte tenu que l'attaque de l'Epouvantard était sûrement l'une de ses œuvres... Mais elle ne pouvait pas l'éviter. Pas après ce qu'il s'était passé et ce qu'il avait fait pour elle. Il ne s'en rendait pas compte mais son acte n'avait pas été anodin. L'arracher des griffes d'Abraxas lui avait pour ainsi dire sauvé la vie. Plus qu'il ne pourrait jamais le comprendre.

-Jeanne.

Égale à lui-même, il la regarda sans sourciller, froid et immobile. Néanmoins, elle ne manqua pas le léger coup d'œil qu'il jeta a son bras. Elle avait beau essayer de la cacher, elle avait l'impression qu'une banderole était désormais collé dessus, la trahissant aux yeux de tous.

-Je... Je voulais te remercier, dit-elle en ne croyant pas elle-même à ses mots.

-Pardon ?

Son ton traduit son incrédulité. Mais elle était parfaitement justifiée ; Hermione aussi avait encore du mal à croire ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Plantée au beau milieu d'un couloir, elle remerciait Tom Jedusor. Cela semblait sortir tout droit d'une fantaisie, et pourtant... Elle en était bien arrivé là. Peut-être était-ce à cause des potions que l'infirmière la forçait à avaler tous les jours ? Peut-être était-elle encore sous le choc, désorientée ou tout simplement inconsciente ? Mais elle ne pouvait pas se laisser y échapper. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser les doutes la consumer plus longtemps. Elle savait qu'Abraxas avait été absent la veille et qu'il n'était réapparu qu'aujourd'hui, blafard, muet et complètement traumatisé. Drago s'était d'ailleurs fait une joie de son retour et de ce qu'elle savait, ils étaient actuellement tous deux à l'infirmerie. Du moins, Abraxas y était en tant que patient ; Drago, lui, s'y faisait sermonner par le corps professoral outré. Personne ne savait qu'Abraxas l'avait agressé. Ils avaient préféré mentir et prétendre qu'il s'agissait d'une réaction à retardement dû à l'attaque de l'Epouvantard. Bien entendu, il leur avait fallu plus d'une dizaine de sorts de confusion pour empêcher l'infirmière de regarder la plaie de la jeune femme. Sa marque devait rester cachée aux yeux de tous, et surtout à ceux de Jedusor.

-Oui. Tu m'as aidé alors que tu n'en étais pas obligé.

-Je ne faisait qu'empêcher Abraxas de ruiner un peu plus la réputation de notre Maison et de son nom. Rien de plus.

-Probablement.

Il mentait sans s'en cacher et elle joua le jeu. Il était évident qu'Abraxas avait été puni pour avoir désobéit à ses ordres. Il avait eu pour instruction de la surveiller, de l'espionner, mais pas de lui faire du mal. Du moins pas avant que son maître ne l'ait décidé pour lui.

-Mais ça ne change rien. Tu m'as sauvé.

-Ne sois pas si dramatique.

Et pourtant, elle ne l'était pas. Il l'avait véritablement sauvée ce soir là. Pas seulement en arrêtant Abraxas de l'agresser peut-être d'une ignoble façon, mais aussi en intervenant avant qu'il ne la blesse plus que ce n'était déjà fait. Ses ongles l'avaient profondément amochée. La peau de sa marque était encore trop sensible, trop à vif pour résister à une telle pression et brutalité. Et même en faisant abstraction de ce détail, la magie de sa marque aurait pu se réveiller. Plus précisément, elle aurait pu la tuer. Jedusor n'en savait rien encore, mais quand il créerait la Marque, il y instaurerait une sorte d'assurance de loyauté. Une assurance mortelle. Quiconque cherchant à trancher, entailler, balafrer, ou même se débarrasser de la marque se verrait tué, lentement et douloureusement par sa magie. D'où la raison pour laquelle quelqu'un désirant survivre ne pouvait se débarrasser de sa marque, et donc, de son allégeance à Voldemort. En entaillant sa peau aussi brutalement, Malfoy aurait pu enclencher ce sortilège. Il aurait pu la condamner à mort sans même s'en rendre compte et il avait presque réussi. Elle l'avait échappé de peu. Sa peau mettrait encore du temps avant de cicatriser complètement ; avant de cesser de perler de sang et de puruler d'une infection magique. Autant dire que question douleur, Hermione était servie. Blaise lui avait conseillé de rester allongée encore quelque temps, histoire qu'elle se remette, mais la jeune femme ne pouvait plus attendre. Entre ses cours manqués et ses recherches en retard, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de rester sans rien faire. Encore moins maintenant.

-Je ne lui suis pas, dit-elle. Abraxas est clairement... instable. J'aurais dû le voir venir.

-Oui, tu aurais dû. Comment a-t-il fait d'ailleurs ?

-Excuse-moi ?

-Pour te rendre aussi inoffensive qu'une débutante, précisa-t-il.

-Heu... Je ne sais pas trop. Je suppose que je n'étais pas encore remise de ce qui est arrivé.

-Et ton bras ?

Ils entraient enfin dans le vif du sujet et elle déglutit.

-Il va mieux. Je m'étais blessé pendant l'attaque. Abraxas n'a fait qu'appuyer dessus et ça m'a... m'a désarmée. Comme tu le sais, j'ai la fâcheuse habitude de ne pas soigner mes blessures. Autant dire que ça m'a servit de leçon.

Il la regarda sans répondre pendant plusieurs minutes. De toute évidence, il émettait des doutes sur sa version des faits. Mais c'était à son tour de poser des questions. Elle n'était pas censée savoir que Malfoy était son fidèle. Aussi, elle avait une carte à jouer. Une carte que Ron avait soulevée pendant sa convalescence et qu'elle avait bien l'intention d'utiliser. Celle de la curiosité et de l'ignorance. Elle n'oubliait pas que c'était sans doute lui qui avait ensorcelé l'Epouvantard. Et elle ne comptait pas se laisser amadouer.

-Mais je reconnais que ce qui est arrivé est aussi un peu de ma faute, dit-elle alors.

-Comment ça ?

-Je me suis énervée après Abraxas. Il nous a laissé seuls face à cet Epouvantard, lui qui prétend être ton ami. J'avoue que ça m'a profondément agacée et outrée.

Il ne sembla pas trouver quoi lui répondre et son silence désappointé lui laissa une autre chance.

-D'ailleurs, je suis surprise qu'il t'ai écouté quand tu lui as dit de partir. Il avait même l'air terrifié.

-J'ai cet effet sur les gens. Je suppose que c'est naturel, dit-il d'une voix plus grave.

-Peut-être, mais... Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dénoncée ? demanda-t-elle brusquement.

-Dénoncée ?

-Pour l'Epouvantard. Tu n'as pas dit aux professeurs que c'est moi qui l'ai tué.

Deuxième silence de flottement. De toute évidence, il n'appréciait pas que ce soit lui qu'on questionne et suspecte. Et son air mal à l'aise fut une véritable jouissance pour la sorcière. Le sortir de sa zone de confort et de sa confiance inébranlable était un spectacle rare.

-Tu poses trop de question.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, je suis curieuse.

-Alors cesse de l'être. Ne me fais pas regretter d'être intervenu en ta faveur, Jeanne, s'emporta-t-il plus agacé. Ça ne sera pas toujours le cas.

Elle ne lui répondit pas, consciente que ces mots étaient une menace déguisée. Mais elle savait aussi qu'il n'arriverait pas toujours à s'en sortir de cette manière. Si elle devait se retrouver suspectée, il était hors de question que cela n'aille pas dans les deux sens. Il voulait jouer. Parfait. Ils allaient jouer. Car son sauvetage improvisé ne changeait rien. Il était toujours un ennemi. Elle le regarda lui tourner le dos et disparaître au loin. Leur trêve venait officiellement de prendre fin.

* * *

Bonsoir à tous ! Voici la suite ! J'espère qu'elle vous a plût ! Petit bouleversement à prévoir, alors accrochez vous pour la suite à venir !

Donnez moi vos avis en commentaires, ils sont très importants et m'aident beaucoup à déterminer la suite de mon histoire ! Merci énormément pour tous vos encouragements et à tous ceux qui me suivent encore ! :)

A très vite ! Bisous !


	10. Chapter 10

\- T'es tombée du lit ce matin ? Rit Drago en s'asseyant nonchalamment à côté d'une Hermione concentrée.

La jeune femme sursauta dans le silence paisible de la Grande salle. A part elle, seuls quelques premières années et professeurs étaient déjà levés. Attablée, une assiette à entamée sous le nez, elle n'avait pas entendu son ami venir, le nez plongé dans ses livres, un verre de jus de citrouille à la main.

\- Drago ? Qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce que tu fais là aussi tôt ? Balbutia-t-elle en refermant doucement son ouvrage.

\- La vrai question est toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Les cours ne commencent pas avant au moins deux heures, même les toutous Jedusor ne sont pas encore réveillés.

\- Je n'ai pas bien dormi, et puis... je voulais passer voir un peu Ginny. Dit-elle un ton plus bas. Elle me manquait.

Oui, elle était allée la voir ce matin... comme tous les matins depuis qu'elle avait compris qu'elle était quelque part, perdue elle aussi, et qu'une part de son maître restait attachée à elle. Comme à chaque fois, elle s'était assise à ses côtés, et lui avait parlé, comme avant... comme si elle était vraiment là ; comme si elle n'était pas qu'un corps livide et inanimé sous ses draps blanc... C'était devenu son rituel. La seule chose qui l'empêchait de perdre espoir ou de devenir complètement folle. Mais les risques que représentaient leurs visites à infirmerie étaient énormes. Si Jedusor les surprenaient, il pourrait se douter de quelque chose. D'où la raison de sa présence à une heure aussi matinale. Personne ne traînait du côté de l'infirmerie à 5 heure du matin. Pas même Jedusor et ses fidèles. C'était son seul créneau de libre. Les seuls instants où elle n'avait pas à faire semblant.

\- Son état est stable, si on peut dire. Blaise n'arrête pas de faire des allé retour depuis son lit pour voir si elle va bien.

\- Il a le droit de se lever ?! Demanda-t-il surpris.

\- Non, mais tu le connais. Il se sent inutile à cause de ses jambes alors je pense que ça le rassure de garder un œil sur elle.

Oui, les dire du maître concernant leur amie, les préoccupait tous. Surtout elle et Ron. L'idée qu'elle soit retenue dans l'autre dimension, seule et oubliée du monde, les rendaient malades. Elle s'inquiétait pour son amie, l'aimait, et culpabilisait de ne pas pouvoir trouver de quoi la sauver. Le jeune Malfoy comprenait. A ce stade, il n'en était pas loin lui non plus. Ginny avait pris une ampleur inattendue dans son cœur. Dans ses songes, dansaient souvent les souvenirs de Magnus, le mettant face à un futur enviable qu'il craignait désormais de ne pas pouvoir atteindre. Il deviendrait son ami, son confident, et le parrain de son fils. Et à l'heure actuelle, son plus regret était de ne pas avoir pu apprendre à la connaître autant qu'Hermione ; de ne pas avoir pu lui faire comprendre qu'il était désolé, et désormais digne de son amitié... Mais il refusait de croire qu'il n'aurait pas la chance de le faire un jour. Il était peut-être trop tard pour l'instant, mais pas assez, pour abandonner.

\- Je n'ai pas pu aller la voir hier. Grinça-t-il alors dans sa barbe. Arias ne m'a pas lâché de la journée.

\- Tu as suivi le plan ?

\- Oui. Ne t'en fais pas. Tout marche comme prévu. Nos questions les dérangent.

\- Bien.

\- Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? On se met en danger pour rien. Soupira-t-il.

\- Dis ça à Ron. C'était son idée de base. Pour une fois que son esprit rancunier nous est utile.

\- Depuis quand on écoute le roux de la bande ?!

\- Ron a parfaitement raison. Notre silence face à leurs agissements est plus suspect que tout le reste. Dit-elle. On joue la carte de l'ignorance, alors autant le faire jusqu'au bout. Jedusor était mal à l'aise quand je l'ai questionné. Il doit se sentir suffisamment menacé pour faire profil bas ! C'est ça le plan. Le comportement d'Abraxas l'y a déjà pas mal contraint, alors autant continuer sur cette lancée. C'est notre seul moyen de se débarrasser de sa surveillance. On ne pourra rien faire si on est épié 24h sur 24h, il faut que ça cesse !

\- Ouai bah la prochaine fois, c'est lui qui cuisinera Orion sur Jedusor. On attire plus l'attention sur nous qu'autre chose.

\- Au point où on en est, on n'a plus grand chose à perdre. On doit récupérer tous les ingrédients pour l'invocation, et trouver un moyen de sauver Ginny. Mais on n'arrivera à rien s'ils sont toujours dans nos pattes. Abraxas ne nous parle presque plus, et Orion et Arias commencent à nous éviter. Ça marche.

\- Pour le moment...

\- Ne sois pessimiste ! On doit maintenir nos positions ! S'exclama-t-elle.

\- Quoi ?

\- On doit maintenir nos positions et envahir le terrain, pour qu'il est peur et qu'il batte en retraite ! J'ai lu ça dans le journal ! S'exclama-t-elle brusquement.

\- Sérieusement ? Souffla-t-il dépité. C'est ça ta tactique ?

\- Ça a marché pour les Allemands.

\- Pour l'amour de Merlin, c'est ridicule !

Il soupira, désespéré par son entêtement. Leur plan était suicidaire. Purement et simplement suicidaire, mais il avait perdu lors des votes. Blaise n'étant pas de son côté, il n'avait pas pu faire le poids face à ses camarades plus décidés que jamais, l'entraînant malgré lui dans un jeu du chat et de la souris mortels. Dépité, il but son café d'une traite, une grimace sur la figure. Ils allaient se faire tuer...

\- Au faite. Poursuit la jeune femme. Comment savais-tu que je serais là ?

\- Je t'ai entendu filer en douce, encore. Soupira-t-il en se servant une autre tasse, les cheveux encore ébouriffé et les yeux bouffis de sommeil.

\- Vraiment ?

Son regard fatigué et agacé suffit à lui répondre, et la fit éclater de rire. Drago était devenu très protecteur depuis l'incident avec Abraxas, elle le savait, mais au point de surveiller ses allées et venues ? ça c'était une première. Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel, coupable et agacé. Mais distraitement, son regard se posa à son ouvrage, serré contre elle. Ses mains s'accrochaient aux reliefs de la couverture avec force, calmant légèrement leur tremblements nerveux et frénétiques. Son assiette n'était qu'à peine entamée, et la fatigue creusait des faussés sous ses yeux agités. Quelque chose la préoccupait. Il pouvait le voir. Il pouvait le sentir.

\- Tu es sûre que ça va toi ?

\- Bien sûr, pourquoi ?

Elle avait répondu trop vite. Elle le savait. Drago ne dit rien, mais la fixa. Très vite, il la vit détourner le regard de ses yeux, gênée par leur subite clarté. Elle le fuyait, perturbée et mal à l'aise.

\- Hermione...

\- Drago, s'il te plaît... paniqua-t-elle brusquement.

\- Il y a autre chose. Parle-moi. Dit-il plus fermement.

\- Non je...

\- Ne me mens pas.

Pourquoi ce regard ? Pourquoi cette insistance ? Hermione ne voulait pas lui parler. Elle ne voulait pas même penser, car elle savait ce que cela pourrait signifier. Et elle ne voulait pas affronter ce qu'elle redoutait. Elle ne voulait pas mettre sur le tapis plus de problème ; encore moins ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Elle ne voulait rien de tout ça, mais savait aussi que Drago ne la laisserait pas en paix. Sans relever la tête, la jeune femme déglutit, et lui tendit le livre tenu par ses mains tremblantes.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Un manuel de médicomagie. Souffla-t-elle.

\- Et donc ?

\- Et donc, maintenant que Ginny est près de nous, je... j'essaie de mieux comprendre les causes de son coma.

\- Mais on les connait déjà. Son âme est reliée à celle de Voldemort. Avec lui errant dans l'espace, elle s'est retrouvée piégée dans...

\- Je sais, je sais... dit-t-elle. Mais je... j'ai découvert quelque chose.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Hermione resta figée, pétrifiée par l'indécision et l'angoisse... Tous ses mots restèrent coincés au fond de sa gorge, retenus par un sanglot de peur. Elle ne savait pas comment intégrer la nouvelle, alors la dévoiler au grand jour, à voix haute ? C'était impossible. Inhumain même. Désespérée, sa main vînt finalement se perdre sur son visage, essayant vainement de cacher ses joues livides, et ses cernes trompeurs. Le dilemme qui se jouait en elle lui donnait mal à la tête. Le destin s'acharnait sur eux.

\- Hermione ?

Mais Drago n'en démordrait pas, elle le savait, et déjà l'inquiétude le gagnait à son tour. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Quelque chose de grave. Quelque chose qu'ils ne pouvaient pas empêcher, et qui risquait de tous les perdre.

\- Hermione !

Elle ne pouvait pas le dire. Pas encore.

\- Ouvre le. Dit-elle brusquement à voix basse.

\- Quoi ?

\- Le livre. Ouvre-le à la page que j'ai marqué.

Sa voix était blanche, ses yeux creux, et ce n'est qu'à cet instant que Drago comprit que ce n'était pas de fatigue mais de pleurs. Hermione avait pleuré. Sans attendre et d'une main agitée, il ouvrit l'encyclopédie et chercha à son tour. Quand son regard se posa enfin sur le chapitre entamé par la jeune femme, il ne comprit pas. Ce n'est qu'après plusieurs secondes, qu'il réalisa enfin l'évidence qui hantait son amie, et que le ciel lui tomba sur la tête... Ce n'était pas possible.  
Son visage se décomposa à son tour. Il n'arrivait à y croire.

Pas maintenant. Pas alors que la liste de leurs problèmes semblait déjà sans fin. Pétrifié par cette énormité, il crut bien sentir son estomac lui remonter dans la gorge et ne put rien dire lui non plus.

\- C'est... c'est...

\- Oui. Souffla-t-elle dans un murmure.

\- Tu es certaine ? Demanda-t-il le souffle court. Tu es sûr qu'il n'y a pas d'erreur ?!

\- J'ai prélevé un peu de son sang tout à l'heure. Je voulais juste m'assurer qu'elle allait bien et que les sorts la maintenaient en bonne santé... mais j'ai trouvé ça. Au début, je n'y ai pas cru. Ça n'avait pas le moindre sens pour moi, mais j'ai tout revérifié plusieurs dizaines de fois ! Elle...

Le mot qu'elle peinait tant à prononcer ne purent franchir ses lèvres. Un halètement de peur le remplaça. Une peur qui désormais, hantait Drago à son tour.

\- Tu... tu penses que le maître savait ? Quand il est apparu ?

\- Je ne sais pas, mais on doit la réveiller au plus vite. C'est trop... grave.

\- Il n'y a pas un moyen de l'arrêter ? De... l'empêcher ? Demanda-t-il incertain.

\- Drago... Soupira-t-elle vaincue.

\- Hermione ! On... on ne peut pas gérer ça ! Pas maintenant, c'est... c'est impossible ! Paniqua-t-il.

Le jeune homme croyait halluciner. Cette nouvelle changeait tout. Absolument tout. Et risquait de créer davantage de chaos qu'ils n'en avaient besoin en ce moment.

\- On n'a pas le choix ! Si mes testes sont concluant alors, ce qui lui arrive est inévitable...

Inévitable... un mot qu'il entendait bien trop souvent ces derniers temps.

\- Il faut le dire à Ron.

\- Non ! S'exclama-t-elle brusquement.

\- Pardon ?! C'est sa sœur ! Il mérite de connaître la vérité !

\- Je sais... mais on doit attendre ! J'ai... j'ai fais plusieurs autres testes mais ils demandent tous un peu plus de temps. Je ne veux pas lui imposer une telle nouvelle sans en être sûr ! Laisse-moi juste quelques jours ! Supplia-t-elle désespérée.

\- Pourquoi me le dire à moi, dans ce cas ?

Hermione ne s'attendait pas à cette question. A vrai, elle n'avait même pas pensé à lui mentir au sujet du sort de Ginny. Désemparée, elle balbutia la bouche ouverte, avant de dire finalement, d'une petite voix.

\- J'imagine que je n'arrive pas à te cacher la vérité. Et puis, avec tout ce qui est arrivé, je sais qu'au fond, Ginny aurait voulu que tu... que tu saches.

Il déglutit, la mâchoire serrée et le cœur déchiré.

\- On ne pourra pas garder le secret. C'est trop important...

\- Donne-moi juste quelques jours ! Supplia-t-elle. Je dois être certaine avant de dire quoi que ce soit à Ron, ou Harry. Ils sont tout juste sur le chemin de la rédemption ! Ça... ça pourrait les détruire... tu le sais aussi bien que moi ! Ma marque les a suffisamment bouleversés comme ça...

\- Tu me fais donc confiance à moi, un Serpentard devenu mangemort, mais pas à tes deux guignols de Gryffondors ?

\- Ne sois pas cynique. Grinça-t-elle agacée. Tu sais très bien ce que veut dire !

\- Je sais aussi que le Choixpeau t'a envoyé à Serpentard. Maintenant, je crois que je commence à comprendre pourquoi. Dit-il en la contemplant fuir son regard de nouveau.

* * *

Harry marchait tranquillement, perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne le montrait pas, mais en plus de leurs problèmes temporels et de Jedusor, le Survivant avait du mal à gérer leur proximité avec leur "grands-parents". Il y a quelques heures à peine encore, il discutait avec Charlus, le plus naturellement du monde, comme si cette situation était véritablement normale. Pour son aïeul, elle l'était, mais pour lui, les choses n'étaient pas aussi simples. Son grand-père était le portrait de son père. Il le voyait en lui si clairement, que son cœur se serrait douloureusement à chaque coup d'œil, lui rappelant à quel point, ce qu'il vivait, avait le goût d'une illusion. Ils avaient l'impression de vivre au milieu de fantômes, ou encore dans un cimetière vivant, ne faisant que le meurtrir un peu plus tous les jours. Il voulait que cela cesse. L'esprit, Jedusor, les cours, 1944, tout... il voulait rentrer chez lui. Il voulait mettre un terme à cette mascarade ridicule qui n'avait pour but que les tourmenter. Ils avaient tous failli mourir ensevelit, Blaise pouvait à peine marcher, Ginny était dans le coma, et Hermione s'était même faîte agresser... jusqu'où cela allait-il les mener si ce n'est dans la tombe ?! Il voulait rentrer chez lui. Il voulait se faire oublier. Mais cela avait un prix. Il n'aurait pas cru dire cela un jour, mais plus le temps passait plus il était prêt à le payer. Il faudrait sacrifier une âme, une vie... Et bien soit. Hermione, Drago et Blaise étaient prêt à le faire ; ils voulaient sauver leurs avenirs. Lui, souhaitait changer le sien. Et rien de ce qu'ils souhaitaient ne pourraient un jour se réaliser s'ils restaient enfermés dans cette époque. Il fallait qu'ils se décident. Qu'ils prennent une décision finale. Lui, en tout cas, avait pris la sienne.

Le jeune homme soupira de plus belle devant la salle commune de Gryffondor. Charlus et Septimus l'y attendait, alors que Ron était parti faire un tour à l'infirmerie pour s'assurer de l'état de Ginny. Il devrait faire face à leurs passés, seul. Il s'avança quand une voix s'éleva depuis une classe entrouverte. Curieux, elle attira son attention. Il la connaissait.

\- Je dois avouer que je suis surpris par votre dévouement Tom.

\- Je souhaite simplement apporter mon aide Monsieur le Directeur.

Jedusor s'entretenait avec Dippet, en privé. Et il ignorait pourquoi, mais cela ne lui inspirait rien de bon. Se collant contre le mur, il jeta un sort insonorisation sur lui-même rendant muettes ses inspirations et bruits de pas. S'il se faisait surprendre entrain de les épier, autant dire qu'il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Mais sa curiosité était bien trop grande. Le concept d'aide n'allait pas de pair avec le futur Seigneur des Ténèbres. Une pareille combinaison ne pouvait être qu'une énième manipulation de sa part.

\- Vous êtes sûr de vous ? Je ne voudrais pas que cela interfère dans vos études. Et puis, en toute honnêteté, je doute que vous arriviez à grand-chose. Cette fille est endormie depuis son arrivée, personne n'a réussi à trouver le moyen de la réveiller.

\- Ne vous en faîte pas pour ça. Je sais que tous les médicomages n'ont rien pu faire, mais je m'engage à faire de mon mieux.

\- Je ne vous savez pas aussi altruisme. Dit Dippet un sourire en coin. Et bien, si vous êtes pleinement conscient de ce que vous faîte, je ne peux vous empêcher d'essayer. Un peu d'aide ne sera pas de trop.

\- Merci infiniment Monsieur. Je ne vous décevrai pas.

\- Je n'en doute pas Tom. Vous êtes inventif. Qui sait, peut-être arriverez-vous à la sortir de son coma ?

\- Je l'espère Monsieur. Je l'espère sincèrement.

A cet instant, Harry maudit le destin. Jedusor cherchait à réveiller Ginny. Et il savait mieux que quiconque, que contrairement à ce qu'il laissait croire à Dippet, cela ne partait pas d'un sentiment d'altruisme. Il avait un plan. Et malheureusement pour eux, leur amie dans le coma en faisait partie. Quand il reprit sa route, le cœur palpitant d'inquiétude, la salle commune de Gryffondor s'éloignait dans son dos. Septimus et Charlus l'attendraient plus longtemps que prévu ce soir.

* * *

\- Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose ! Il est hors de question que ce malade s'approche de ma sœur ! S'écria Ron hors de lui dans la Salle sur Demande.

\- On est tous d'accord là-dessus mais on doit agir prudemment. Dit Drago mal à l'aise. Il se doute déjà qu'on a quelque chose à voir avec elle, cette histoire n'est qu'un moyen pour lui de nous tester. Ou bien de... de se venger pour notre attitude intrusive...

\- Et comment on va faire ? Dit Harry. Parce qu'à part replacer Ginny dans une chambre d'hôtel, on ne pourra pas la protéger de lui. Il est déterminé. Et je préfère ne pas imaginer les raisons qui le poussent à courir après elle, mais il ne se laissera pas faire.

\- Vous êtes sûr qu'il est une menace pour elle ? Demanda Blaise incertain. Elle est dans le coma depuis plus d'un mois, et on n'a rien trouvé qui pourrait la réveiller, peut-être que lui non plus ?

\- Non, il... il pourrait découvrir qu'elle est liée à son Journal. Bredouilla Hermione en évitant soigneusement le regard lourd de sens de Drago. Elle a en elle la magie des Horcruxcs, il finira par le sentir tôt ou tard. On ne peut pas prendre ce risque.

\- Il n'a rien senti chez moi, dit Harry.

\- Il t'a tué dans notre époque, et la partie de lui en toi avec.

\- Ce n'est pas qu'une question d'Horcrucxs ! S'énerva Ron. Jedusor a déjà possédé Ginny, et lui a fait faire des horreurs ! Elle est trop vulnérable dans son état, et même si elle est dans le coma, je refuse de prendre le risque de la voir de nouveau sous son emprise. J'ai accepté l'idée qu'elle deviendrait la Dark Lady, mais il est hors de question qu'il la prenne pour un cobaye ! Il n'est pas encore Voldemort et allez savoir ce qu'il serait capable de lui faire...

Ron avait raison. Et Hermione paniquait. Si Tom découvrait la même chose qu'elle, il ne mettrait pas longtemps avant de les démasquer et de comprendre, lui aussi, ce que cela voulait dire. Ils chercheraient à les tuer, ou alors à se servir d'eux. Et ça, ils ne pouvaient pas se le permettre. Désormais, Hermione ne pouvait plus s'accorder de temps. Elle était piégée et n'avait plus d'autres options.

\- Un avis sur la question Granger ?

Le simple ton de Drago lui fit comprendre tous les sous-entendus qui rayonnaient entre eux. Il voulait l'entendre dire la vérité. Il voulait la voir avouer ce lourd secret. Les quatre paires d'yeux se mirent à la fixer intensément, et son souffle se coupa. Posé à côté d'elle, le livre de médicomagie semblait la narguer devant tous.

\- Je... je suis d'accord. Il faut empêcher Jedusor de s'approcher d'elle. Mais... mais pas uniquement pour les raisons que vous pensez.

\- Comment ça ?

C'était trop tard... trop tard pour reculer, trop tard pour ravaler ses mots, trop tard pour fuir. Elle ne pouvait pas se limiter à ses propres émotions. Elle ne pouvait pas être égoïste. Il était question de Ginny, de Ron, et de leur destin à tous. Leur cacher la vérité n'était plus une alternative. Plus depuis que Jedusor avait décidé de s'immiscer dans leur vie plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Malfoy et déglutit. Il partageait son avis. C'est lui qui saisit le livre de médecine devant eux.

\- Hermione a découvert quelque chose. Souffla-t-il d'une voix blanche.

\- Quoi ?! Quand ?

\- Ce matin. Répondit-elle. Je... je n'avais pas l'intention de vous le dire avant d'en être certaine, mais le coma de Ginny n'est pas le seul problème que nous devons résoudre.

\- C'est à dire ?

Ron haletait, pétrifié de peur, mais il était à trois mille lieux de la vérité... de la gravité de la situation. A vrai dire, aucun d'eux n'était en mesure d'imaginer ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à leur révéler.

\- J'ai fait quelques testes basiques sur elle... et, une anomalie sanguine est apparue.

\- Une anomalie ? Comment ça ?

\- Au début, j'ai cru qu'elle avait quelque chose dans le sang, mais après d'autres résultats sont sortis, plus étranges les uns que les autres, alors j'ai compris et ... et il n'y avait plus de doute.

\- Hermione, tu me fais peur là... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

Une respiration, puis deux, et le grand saut.

\- Ce n'était pas une anomalie, contrairement à ce que je pensais... c'est bien plus grave...

\- Plus grave ?

\- Elle est enceinte... Ginny est enceinte.

* * *

Assis à côté de sa sœur depuis plusieurs heures déjà, Ron soupira. Sa main dans la sienne était froide, à peine vivante. Pourtant, il le savait, la vie l'habitait. Une vie qui n'était pas uniquement la sienne. Elle était enceinte. Elle attendait un enfant. Son premier né. Magnus. C'était étrange de réaliser l'énormité de la chose. Il y a un mois, Magnus était grand, fort, puissant et déterminé ; aujourd'hui il ne subsistait que sous la forme d'un fœtus innocent, que Ginny portait au fond de ses entrailles. Apprendre une pareille nouvelle l'avait choqué, et profondément perturbé. Il savait que sa sœur s'était rapprochée de Voldemort pendant leur captivité ; il l'avait vu le regarder avec une ferveur qu'il l'avait alors effrayé et inquiété, mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé une telle chose. Hermione culpabilisait de ne pas l'avoir prévenu dans l'instant, et lui aussi, lui en voulait. Mais il comprenait sa démarche. Il avait réagi exactement comme elle l'avait redouté, avec colère et peur. Il n'avait pas réfléchi et avait fui, hanté par ses démons. Sur le moment, il n'avait pas pu supporter de l'idée que sa sœur soit véritablement enceinte de Voldemort. Elle était si jeune. Et pourtant c'était bien le cas. Il devait l'accepter. Il devait être là pour elle, la soutenir comme il aurait toujours dû le faire, et ne pas le rejeter, la blâmer.

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé sur le moment, cet enfant n'était pas un fardeau, un problème de plus ou une malédiction. Non, c'était sa seconde chance. Celle de bien faire. Magnus était son neveu, et la seule image qu'il n'avait jamais eu de son oncle était celle d'un homme cruel, vicieux et monstrueux. Mais il pouvait se rattraper. Il pouvait changer les choses, et avait bien l'intention de le faire. Il n'allait pas laisser Jedusor s'approcher d'elle. Il n'allait pas le laisser la profaner pour il ne savait quel plan tordu. Il devait la protéger, elle et son fils. Car Jedusor n'en était pas le père à ses yeux. Voldemort l'était, et même si cette idée lui donnait encore la nausée, Il aimait Ginny ; du moins, à sa manière. Et Ron savait qu'Il aimerait aussi leur fils. Il l'avait vu avec Magnus. Il saurait prendre soin d'eux, mais cela supposait encore qu'il soit ici avec eux. Malheureusement cette hypothèse n'était pour le moment pas envisageable. Il était piégé dans l'espace et Ginny était à peine en vie. Peut-être ne l'était que grâce à l'enfant ? Et si Voldemort ne réapparaissait jamais, sa sœur s'en remettrait-elle un jour ? Si elle ne se réveillait pas, Magnus verrait-il quand même le jour ? Ou resteraient-ils tous deux endormis, sans jamais avoir la chance de vivre. Tellement de questions sans réponses... tellement de problème... Ils devaient trouver un moyen de la sauver. De les sauver.

La nuit s'apprêtait à tomber quand la porte de l'infirmerie grinça. Hermione apparût, tête baissée et le regard honteux. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle ait peur de lui. Il ne voulait pas être cette personne insupportable et dangereuse. Aussi il sourit doucement quand elle s'approcha. Ses mains trituraient la couture de sa robe, trahissant sa nervosité.

\- Ron, je... Je voulais m'excuser.

\- Tu n'as pas à le faire. Dit-il. C'est moi. Je... je comprends Hermione. Je comprends pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit. J'ai été le pire des imbéciles...

\- Comment tu te sens ? Demanda-t-elle doucement en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

\- Mal. Ma sœur est enceinte et plongée dans un coma magique. Mais, aussi étrangement heureux.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Magnus ne nous a jamais quitté. Dit-il dans un souffle. Il a toujours été là, avec nous, mais on ne le savait pas. J'ai... j'ai envie de prendre ça pour un signe.

\- Un signe ?

\- Oui. Quand on est arrivé ici, on était perdu, désorientés et effrayés. On s'est senti abandonné une nouvelle fois, et on avait peur pour l'avenir, pour eux... Mais un peu de cet avenir nous a finalement suivit. On n'a jamais été seuls.

Ces mots touchèrent la jeune femme. Il avait raison. Dans un soupir de soulagement, elle lui prit la main. Ils avaient traversé tellement d'épreuves ensembles, à croire qu'ils n'en verraient jamais la fin et que le repos ne leur seraient jamais accordés. Mais ils pouvaient arranger les choses. Ils le devaient.

\- Tu penses qu'Il... qu'Il est condamné ? Demanda-t-elle alors à demi-voix.

\- Je n'aurai jamais cru dire ça un jour, mais j'espère que non. Ça la détruirait. Ça vous détruirait...

\- Ron...

\- Tu n'as pas à te justifier. Poursuit-il. Je sais à qui va ton allégeance, et je ne parle de ton Maître. Je sais que tu feras le nécessaire pour Kai, Scorpius et Rose ; pour sauvegarder ta famille. Et tu as besoin de Lui pour ça. Je le comprends.

Des larmes de reconnaissances brillèrent au fond de ses yeux. Il comprenait. Il la pardonnait. Il savait pourquoi elle se battait. Du moins, l'une des raisons. Un soupir de culpabilité coincé au fond de la gorge, la jeune femme le regarda, incertaine et indécise. Pourtant, ses mots goûtèrent sa langue avant même qu'elle ne se décide à sauter le pas. Son corps lui-même trahissait ses secrets.

\- Ron, il y a autre chose...

\- Hermione... Grimaça-t-il. Je ne crois pouvoir supporter une autre nouvelle aujourd'hui.

\- Non, ce n'en pas une. Dit-elle brusquement gênée. A vrai dire, ce n'est pas grand-chose. Mais j'ai besoin que tu le saches.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Ce... ce qui est arrivé dans l'autre dimension.

Son regard s'épaissit, à la fois curieux et inquiet, faisant couler une sueur froide le long de son dos. Ce qu'elle avait caché aux autres depuis leur arrivée, la consumait de l'intérieur, la condamnant à une anxiété perpétuelle et culpabilisante. Elle ne pouvait plus le supporter. Plus maintenant.

\- Comme tu le sais, Ginny, le Maître et moi étions les derniers encore présents dans la Grande Salle. Mais, ce que tu ne sais pas c'est que le Maître était blessé, et enfoui sous les gravats. Comme tu peux t'en douter, Ginny a refusé de l'abandonner. Je voulais l'aider mais... elle... elle m'a poussé dans la faille. Elle voulait me donner de meilleures chances, et m'a dit que de vivre. Vivre pour moi et... le maître. Pour l'aider lui, à survivre. Je sais que ça peut paraître ridicule, mais... mais je l'ai pris comme une promesse que je devais lui faire.

\- Ton allégeance.

Ce mot la fit frissonner. Elle n'était pas encore habituée à l'entendre de vive voix, même si son cœur, s'y était fait une raison. Inconsciemment, sa main se porta sur son bras.

\- Je sais que... que d'une certaine façon je n'ai pas l'air différente de ses autres fidèles.

\- Tu l'ais Hermione. Tu es bien plus. Dit-il. Même moi je suis capable de le voir.

\- Il est aussi plus qu'un simple maître à mes yeux. Soupira-t-elle dans un sanglot. Il est le seul capable de me ramener à mes enfants. Pas seulement en partant d'ici, mais aussi dans l'avenir ! Mon futur et celui de mes enfants dépendent de lui ! Il est... il est ce qu'il me rapproche le plus d'eux. Le perdre... et bien, reviendrait à tout perdre pour moi...

\- Pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit plus tôt ?

\- Parce que j'ai l'impression que c'est ma faute. Si... si elle est là, dans cet état et que je suis incapable de... de la ramener.

Sa voix se brisa malgré elle, submergée par une émotion contenue depuis bien trop longtemps.

\- J'ai honte. Dit-elle finalement. J'ai honte de ne pas avoir pu la sauver, moi le soi-disant rat de bibliothèque.

\- Hermione... Soupira Ron en la prenant pas les épaules, le regard ancré dans le sien. Ma sœur est une tête de mule. Rien ni personne n'est jamais en mesure de la raisonner, pas même Voldemort ! Le temps était compté, tu n'aurais rien pu faire. Et je te l'ai dit, tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier ! Je comprends. Tout le monde comprend et personne ne te jugeras. Encore moins moi. Mon futur est suffisamment discutable pour que je mette à critiquer le tien.

\- Mais j'aurais dû essayer d'agir !

\- C'est ce que tu fais aujourd'hui. Tous les jours depuis notre arrivée, sans jamais rien lâcher. Je sais que tu trouveras comment la réveiller. Et au fond, je suis sûr qu'elle aussi le sais. Tu n'as plus tes preuves à faire depuis longtemps.

\- Merci... souffla-t-elle. Merci Ron.

Ils se regardèrent, entendus et soulagés. Un poids s'ôtait de leurs poitrines. Celui de la culpabilité et des remords.

\- Mais on n'est toujours pas sorti d'affaire. Reprit-t-il. Il nous faut un plan. On ne peut plus rester dans l'ombre. Jedusor vient de franchir une limite.

\- Je sais... et Harry a eu une idée. Avec du recul, ça... ça pourrait marcher.

\- Est-ce que je vais l'aimer ?

\- Absolument pas.

\- Et est-ce qu'elle risque de tous nous tuer ?

\- Je crois que tu connais déjà la réponse. Dit-elle sombrement.

\- Super...

\- On va s'en sortir Ron. Je te le promets. Mais le plus important aujourd'hui, c'est Ginny et Magnus. On doit les réveiller.

\- Crois moi, personne ne veut la réveiller plus que moi, mais on a tout essayé !

\- Il nous reste encore quelque chose à tenter. Mais honnêtement, je ne sais pas ce que ça peut donner. Souffla-t-elle. C'est risqué...

\- Tous nos plans sont risqués.

\- Non... celui-ci est... vraiment risqué. Trembla-t-elle le regard hanté par la peur. Mais c'est peut-être notre seule chance.

Ron sourit légèrement. De toute évidence, rien ne serait jamais simple.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, Drago a encore perdu les votes ?

\- A vrai dire, on est a égalité. Lui et Blaise sont persuadés que c'est du suicide. Harry et moi, on est tellement désespéré qu'on est prêt à essayer.

\- Et je suis le dernier à trancher. Dit-il en regardant sa sœur d'un œil étrangement lointain.

\- Ron, il faut que tu comprennes que ça pourrait...

\- Je m'en fiche. L'interrompit-il. J'en suit.

\- Mais tu ne sais même pas...

\- Peu importe. Je fiche de ce qu'il faudra faire. Je me fiche des risques. Je me fiche des conséquences. J'en suis.

* * *

Salut à tous ! Voici la suite tant attendue ! :) J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et que cette grosse surprise valait la peine d'être patient ;) Ce n'est pas la fin du suspens, croyez-moi ! D'autres nouvelles sont à venir !

Merci beaucoup pour tous vos commentaires si encourageant et votre fidélité ! vous êtes géniaux !

A très vite ! Bisous !


	11. Chapter 11

Hermione attendait. Patiemment appuyée contre un mur dans l'obscurité totale du château, elle senti une légère brise lui effleurer la joue. Au-dessus d'elle, les étoiles dansaient et c'est, surprise, qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elles lui avaient manqué. Elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'elle avait pu les observer. Sûrement pendant sa fuite avec Harry et Ron, et encore elle n'en était pas certaine. Du bout du doigt, elle caressa la reliure du Parchemin de la Carte du Maraudeur, cachée dans les plis de sa robe. Les nuits précédentes, elle avait attentivement étudié le schéma des rondes de Tom. Il en changeait toutes les semaines, mais n'allait pas lui échapper ce soir. Sa baguette vibrait doucement au creux de sa main, l'envahissant de sa magie battante qui suivait les rythmes de son cœur. Elle était sur ses gardes, et inquiète. Inquiète de se fourvoyer ou de commettre une erreur, mais l'heure n'était plus aux doutes. Drago et Blaise avaient voulu prendre sa place, mais c'était à elle de le faire.

La jeune femme se mit alors, à compter du bout des lèvres. Une minute, puis deux, avant que des bruits de pas ne se mettent à résonner dans l'escalier de la Tour d'Astronomie. Au moins, il était à l'heure. Il arrivait toujours vingt minutes avant ses mangemorts. Une habitude qu'elle avait remarqué chez lui et qui, ce soir, allait lui permettre de mettre sa part du plan en route. Toujours dissimulée contre la pierre, elle le vit passer la porte d'un pas lent et mesuré. Dans ces instants, il n'était plus un élève, ou un jeune garçon ambitieux, mais un maître noir. Le maître de toute une petite troupe, dont la grandeur et la cruauté ne ferait que croître. Ses traits durs et sa carrure intimidante, la firent frissonner dans l'ombre. Jamais il n'avait autant ressemblé à Magnus. Déglutissant, elle l'entendit marcher jusqu'à la rambarde et respirer l'air du dehors à plein poumons. Un air qu'Hermione ne parvînt plus à respirer quand elle s'avança à son tour dans la lumière de la nuit.

\- On profite de la vue ?

Son sursaut faillit presque la faire sourire. Pour une fois, c'était elle qui le prenait de court. Il s'arma dans l'instant et la mit en joug, le regard noir et le visage déformé de stupeur. Elle était bien la dernière personne qu'il s'attendait à voir ce soir.

\- Jeanne ?! S'exclama-t-il en la détaillant stupéfait.

\- Bonsoir Tom.

Le calme de son ton le désarma un instant. Elle ne le menaçait pas, tout comme ne semblait pas surprise de le voir ici. Deux constatations qui ne le rassurèrent en rien.

\- Tu ne devrais pas être là. Cingla-t-il hargneux en abaissant sa baguette. Les élèves ont interdiction de traîner dans les couloirs, je pourrais te faire expulser pour ça !

Il utilisait la carte du Préfet. Malin. Mais pas assez. Ils se fixèrent pendant plusieurs secondas avant qu'elle n'ose enfin lui répondre.

\- Tu ne le feras pas.

\- Et pourquoi ça ?

\- Parce que j'aimerai qu'on arrête ce petit jeu Tom. Souffla-t-elle.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !

Sa déclaration la fit légèrement sourire. Un tressautement de lèvres qui ne plût pas au jeune homme, dont le poing se serra davantage autour sa baguette.

\- Il est inutile de mentir. Je sais que tu organises des réunions sectaires toutes les semaines à minuit pile, en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie.

La douche froide fut brutale. Jamais Tom ne s'était attendu à une telle réplique de sa part, et encore moins avec un pareil sourire aux lèvres. Elle se fichait de lui, et ne s'en cachait pas. Confus, il hésita à lui lancer un sort dans l'instant, mais se ravisa malgré lui, son arme tremblante dans les plis de sa robe. Il ignorait d'où elle tenait cette information, mais qui qu'était le traître dans ses rangs, il ne parlerait plus.

\- Des réunions sectaires ? Vraiment ? C'est ridicule. Dit-il alors, un rictus amusé aux joues.

\- Je suis d'accord. C'est assez pathétique. Surtout pour un héritier de Salazard Serpentard.

Cette fois, elle ne jouait plus. Aucune comédie, aucun masque ne le sauverait. Pas plus qu'elle. A l'évocation du nom de son aïeule, Jedusor tiqua. Elle en savait trop. Bien trop pour que ce soit une coïncidence, et surtout, bien trop pour vivre. Sans sourciller il s'avança d'un pas menaçant, les sourcils froncés de curiosité et d'inquiétude. L'étincelle de ses yeux se confondit dans la brillance des cieux, mais elle ne recula pas pour autant. A la place, elle lui fit fièrement face, ne faisant que réduire son espérance de vie.

\- Tu as une imagination débordante Hermione Jeanne. Souffla-t-il. Mais je te déconseille de tenir de tels propos. Ils pourraient porter à confusion, et peut-être même t'attirer des ennuis.

\- Tes menaces ne changeront rien. Je sais qui tu es.

\- Oh vraiment ? Demanda-t-il. Dans ce cas, puisque que tu as tellement l'air persuadée de ce que tu avances, pour quelle raison viendrais-tu provoquer l'héritier de Serpentard, seule, et au beau milieu de la nuit ?

\- Je ne suis pas venu ici pour te provoquer. A vrai dire, c'est même tout le contraire.

Il pouvait sentir qu'elle lutait pour ne pas flancher. Pour ne pas céder face à son regard. Mais ses mots eux, étaient forts et censés, ne la rendant que plus dangereuse.

\- Va-t'en Hermione. De toute évidence, tu es encore perturbé par l'incident.

\- Tu parles de l'Epouvantard que tu as ensorcelé ?

Ces simples mots suffirent à lui faire perdre le reste de son sang-froid. Elle allait trop loin. Aveuglé, il la plaqua violemment contre le mur de la Tour, une main sous la gorge, et la respiration haletante de rage et d'inquiétude. Un traître dans ses rangs l'avait vendu, mettant en péril tout son oeuvre pour les beaux yeux de cette idiote ! Abraxas ? Orion ? Il ne savait pas encore, mais ne quitterait pas cette tour sans un nom. Sous sa peau, il put sentir le pouls affolé et palpitant de sa victime. Ses yeux écarquillés de surprise le fixèrent avec angoisse, pourtant, elle ne se déroba pas à lui, ni ne se défendit. Elle avait déjà conscience des risques de sa venue. Elle était prévenue, avertie, ne faisant qu'accentuer sa rage.

\- Qui est ton informateur ?

\- Personne.

\- Tu mens.

\- Avant que tu n'essayes de me torturer, ou de pénétrer mon esprit, pose-toi les bonnes questions. Si je dis la vérité, qu'est-ce qui aurait pu te trahir ?

\- Arrête !

\- Tes chers petits soldats sont loin d'être aussi discrets que tu ne le penses. Je n'ai eu besoin de personne pour deviner ce que tu préparais.

\- C'est impossible ! Scanda-t-il hors de lui.

\- Tu n'es pas le seul à savoir observer. Déclara-t-elle la voix de plus en plus enrouée.

\- Je refuse de croire qu'une insignifiante petite sorcière dans ton genre ait pu percer le moindre de mes secrets sans un peu d'aide. Déclara-t-il la poigne plus forte.

\- Oh vraiment ? Sourit-elle malgré la douleur. Tes larbins sont pourtant les pires comédiens que je n'ai jamais vu !

\- La ferme !

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de te dénoncer. Crois-le ou non, ton secret est bien gardé avec moi. Je... je te l'ai dit... je suis venu pour autre chose...

\- Quelque chose qui te coûtera la vie. Susurra-t-il à son oreille. Penses-tu vraiment que tu peux venir ici, t'immiscer dans mes plans, et t'en sortir ? Tu es plus idiote que je ne le pensais ! J'aurais dû te laisser en pâture à Malfoy !

\- Ecoute moi...

\- Pour quelle raison me donnerai-je la peine d'écouter ce que tu as à me dire ? Hein ? Il me serait si facile de te tuer sur le champ !

\- Non... tu commettrais une erreur.

\- Et pourquoi ça ? Ta vie n'a pas la moindre valeur.

\- J'ai... j'ai un marché à te proposer.

\- Un marché ?

La surprise de sa déclaration réussit à vaincre sa détermination à la tuer, remplacée par une subite curiosité. Impassible, il fixa pendant plusieurs seconde, incertain. Ses joues s'enflammaient de son sang et sa respiration devenait de plus en plus sifflante à mesure que sa poigne écrasait sa trachée. Pourtant ses yeux ne le quittaient pas, l'emplissant d'un sentiment de malaise. Une fois encore il avait l'impression qu'elle se fichait de ce qu'il pourrait lui faire, ne faisant que le frustrer un peu plus. Sans sourciller et à contre cœur, il finit par la relâcher et la vit tomber au sol dans un souffle court et haletant. Une main appuyée contre sa gorge rouge de son empreinte de main, elle ne le quitta pas du regard, sa fierté toujours en première ligne de front.

\- Choisis soigneusement tes prochains mots.

\- Je veux que tu m'aides à réveiller la fille plongée dans le coma.

Si Jedusor resta interdit de stupeur pendant plusieurs secondes, c'est d'un sourire victorieux et ravi qu'il abaissa finalement sa baguette toujours pointée sur elle. A cet instant, il comprit qu'il avait vu juste depuis le début. L'arrivée de cette inconnue à Poudlard n'était pas un heureux hasard. Pas plus que celle d'Hermione.

\- J'avais donc raison. Rit-il. Tu sais qui elle est.

\- Oui. Dit-elle tout en se relevant. Et j'aimerais que tu m'aide.

Il croyait bien halluciner. Cette fille ne manquait décidément pas de cran. D'abord, elle l'espionnait, puis le menaçait et maintenant lui donnait des ordres. Des hommes étaient morts pour moins que ça, et à cet instant, Jedusor eut du mal à résister à l'envie de rectifier le tir. Le sort de mort dansait amoureusement sur ses lèvres, narguant la sorcière qui par elle ne sait quel miracle, réussit à garder son calme.

\- C'est amusant. Si tu es si proche d'elle, pourquoi ne pas le dire aux professeurs ? Pourquoi ne pas demander leur aide ?

\- Je ne peux pas. Son coma ne les concerne pas.

\- Et tu attends de moi que je t'obéisse sagement ?

\- Non, mais je sais que tu cherches à la réveiller toi aussi.

Cette nouvelle information le fit grincer des dents, contractant brutalement les muscles saillants de sa mâchoire. Décidément, cette fille avait des oreilles partout.

\- Je sais comment la réveiller. Dit-elle. Mais je n'aurai jamais suffisamment de magie pour y arriver seule. Tu es puissant et bien plus fort que tous les autres. Sans toi je ne pourrais pas réussir. Tout comme tu n'arriveras à rien sans moi.

\- C'est une sacrée affirmation que tu oses faire là. Siffla-t-il sombrement. Mais je suis curieux. Tu dois vraiment être désespérée pour oser venir me demander de l'aide. Je suppose donc qu'elle doit beaucoup compter. Qui est-elle pour toi ?

\- Ma... ma meilleure amie. Je pensais pouvoir la réveiller seule, mais j'ai eu tord.

\- Que lui ait-il arrivé ?

\- Un maléfice. Souffla-t-elle de plus en plus nerveuse.

\- Entre autres ? S'agaça-t-il.

\- Un maléfice, jeté par un Esprit Supérieur.

Ses traits se figèrent d'incrédulité. Décidément, cette soirée prenait une tournure bien plus inattendue qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Pourtant, une part de lui peinait encore à la laisser vivre. Son histoire ne tenait pas debout. Rien de ce qu'elle lui disait n'avait le moindre sens. Un esprit Supérieur ? L'une des grandes entités magiques ? C'était inconcevable qu'elle et son "amie" aient pu en rencontrer un, alors, en être victime ? Il ne voulait pas y croire, malgré la véracité qu'il lisait dans ses yeux.

\- C'est impossible.

\- J'aurais aimé que ce le soit, crois-moi. Soupira-t-elle en baissant la tête. Mais c'est arrivé.

\- Comment ?

La jeune femme déglutit. C'était une partie du plan à laquelle elle n'avait pas pensé.

\- C'est... compliqué.

\- Ne t'attends pas à ce que je te laisse me mener en bateau Jeanne. Comment est-ce arrivé ?!

\- Je ne sais pas ! S'exclama-t-elle. C'est... c'est arrivé, c'est tout. Cet Esprit nous a enlevé et menacé. Les choses ont mal tournée, et nous nous sommes retrouvés condamnées, mais Ginny... Ginny s'est sacrifiée pour moi. Et aujourd'hui, c'est mon tour de lui venir en aide.

\- Ginny... susurra-t-il du bout des lèvres. Intéressant...

\- S'il te plaît, Tom. Je sais que tu ne me dois rien. Mais... j'ai besoin de toi.

\- Admettons un seul instant que je puisse te croire. Dit-il finalement. Briser un pareil sortilège pourrait déchaîner la colère de cet Esprit. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien y gagner ?

\- Mon aide en retour.

\- Tu... tu penses vraiment que je pourrais avoir besoin de ton aide ? Dit-il brusquement amusé par cette idée.

\- Si tu veux réussir à gagner en puissance sans devoir affronter Dumbledore alors oui, tu auras besoin de moi.

L'évocation de son ennemi de toujours raviva la flamme de ses iris. L'inquiétude et la peur lui prirent l'estomac, mais à cet instant et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait gravît l'escalier de la Tour, Hermione n'eut pas peur de lui. Il était faible face à Dumbledore, et elle le savait. Ils le savaient tous les deux. C'est d'un ton plus menaçant qu'il poursuivit, sa baguette désormais posée sur la jugulaire de la sorcière.

\- Que sais-tu en réalité Hermione ?

\- Beaucoup de chose. C'est un peu... ma spécialité.

\- Je ne te crois. Tu bluff. Souffla-t-il en détachant chacun de ses mots. Dumbledore ne sait rien.

\- Tu te trompes. Il sait que tu as ouvert la Chambre des Secrets. Claqua-t-elle alors. Il sait aussi que c'est toi qui a fait accuser ce pauvre Hagrid, et qui a assassiné Mimi Geignarde. Et il te soupçonne même d'avoir commencé à créer tes Horcruxcs. Tu veux que je continue ?

\- Comment peux-tu savoir ça ? Siffla-il plus horrifié que jamais.

\- Je te l'ai dit... je sais beaucoup de chose.

\- Arrête ce petit jeu et réponds !

Il paniquait, se sentait menacé et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine satisfaction à voir la peur se dessiner dans le fond de ses yeux. Alors qu'il accentua la pression sous sa gorge.

\- Tu penses encore que mon aide ne te sera pas utile ? Dit-elle la voix enrouée. Je suis douée pour apprendre des choses que les autres ignorent. Leurs secrets, et leurs mensonges.

\- Tu n'es pas douée, mais dangereuse ! Je devrais te tuer sur le champ ! S'exclama-t-il.

\- Ne te gênes pas. Ce sera ton erreur, pas la mienne.

\- Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce que tu dis.

\- Oh tu crois ça ? Si j'ai réussi à apprendre autant de choses en si peu de temps, imagine toutes les informations que je pourrais te rapporter ! Tout ce que je pourrais t'aider à accomplir. Regarde-toi aujourd'hui ! Tu te caches ! Tu es le leader d'une bande de chiens sans cervelle, qui ne pensent qu'à servir leurs propres intérêts idéologiques à travers tout ce que tu représentes ! Je pourrais t'aider à obtenir plus que leur loyauté, mais aussi leur admiration et leur respect ! Je pourrais t'aider à éloigner Dumbledore de la vérité ! Je pourrais t'aider à devenir le plus Grand Sorcier que la Communauté Magique n'est jamais connue ! Plus puissant que Dumbledore, ou Grindelwald ! Tu aurais le monde à tes pieds !

Le doute et l'incompréhension se mirent à le hanter. Il était impossible qu'elle ait put deviner autant de ses secrets les plus noirs en seulement quelques semaines. Il était impossible que Dumbledore les connaisse aussi. Et pourtant, elle était là, à lui offrir une opportunité qui le taraudait et l'inquiétait tout à la fois. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance. Mais ne pouvait pas la tuer pour autant. Pas après tout ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Si elle avait raison, et que sa saleté de professeur savait pour la Chambre et les Horcrucxs, alors c'était tous ses projets qui pouvaient s'en voir compromis. Toute sa vie même. Et il ne pouvait laisser une telle chose arriver, pas maintenant qu'il touchait au but. Alors que sa baguette s'enfonçait dans le creux de son cou, il frémit. Il aurait pu si facilement la tuer... l'effacer du tableau, faire table rase, et éliminer les menaces qu'elle représentait. Cependant, elle avait raison sur un point : elle pouvait s'avérer utile. Alors qu'il se détournait, la mâchoire serrée et la tempe du front battante de colère et d'indécision, il ne vit pas son léger sourire soulagé dans son dos.

\- Je veux une autre condition. Déclara-t-il subitement toujours de dos.

\- La... laquelle ?

\- Je ne passe aucun marché sans garantie. Si tu veux mon aide, tu devras faire tes preuves et me prouver que je peux te faire confiance. Crois-moi, ce n'est pas gagné.

Cette condition, la jeune femme ne l'avait pas vu venir.

\- Qu'attends tu de moi ?

\- Que tu passes un teste. Seulement après ça, je déciderais si tu mérites de vivre.

* * *

Jedusor décida de la laisser partir, saine et sauve avant la venue de ses fidèles. Il l'avait regardé s'éloigner, à la fois méfiante et rassurée. Elle n'était pas morte ce soir, mais rien ne garantissait sa survie future. Il lui avait donné rendez-vous, le lendemain soir à l'orée de la forêt interdite. Tout manquement à cet engagement lui coûterait la vie, tout comme le moindre faux pas. Elle n'avait pas le choix, et était prête à traverser et subir ce qui lui permettrait de gagner sa confiance, mais une autre peur la taraudait. Elle ne devait pas venir seule. Drago et Blaise devait l'accompagner. Tom n'était pas idiot. Il avait compris qu'ils étaient aussi impliqués qu'elle, et voulait en savoir plus sur eux, et leurs rapports avec Ginny. Il voulait les tester, eux aussi. Cette angoisse la pétrifiait plus que toutes les autres, mais elle ne pouvait plus reculer. Aucun d'eux ne le pouvait. Le lendemain matin, la jeune femme eut la déplaisante surprise de constater que les mangemorts de Jedusor était au courant de leur rencontre. Orion, Arias et Abraxas ne la quittaient pas des yeux, partagés entre la surprise, l'incrédulité et la méfiance. Ils l'avaient suivi toute la journée, tel des gardes du corps, sans jamais dire le moindre mot. Leur maître les avait envoyés lui rappeler leur marché, lui faisant aussi comprendre qu'où qu'elle puisse aller, elle ne pourrait pas lui échapper. La conjoncture de la situation n'était pas des plus rassurantes. Drago la surveillait lui aussi, inquiet. Tandis que Blaise, le pauvre, ne pouvait que boiter de loin, sans jamais baisser sa garde. Ils n'avaient pas réfléchi à la possibilité de refuser le rendez-vous. Il était hors de question qu'ils la laissent seule. Et cet engagement valait aussi pour les Gryffondores. Harry et Ron n'avaient pas l'intention de les laisser sans renfort, peu importe les risques que cela les faisait courir. Jedusor avaient peut-être des doutes sur eux, mais il ignorait encore tout de la nature de leur relation, leur laissant encore un peu de marge de manœuvre dans son dos.

Quand la nuit couvrit le château, les cœurs des serpentards se serra. Patiemment installés dans la chambre de la Granger, ils avaient attendu l'heure maudite la boule au ventre. Ils ignoraient tout de ce que leur réservait le Sorcier et redoutaient silencieusement l'inconnu.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de venir. Dit Drago à Blaise en le voyant poser ses béquilles.

\- Ne pense pas pouvoir m'en empêcher.

\- Blaise, tu...

\- Arrête un peu. Lui sourit son ami en lui tapant sur l'épaule. On est coincé dans ce bordel ensemble depuis le début. Il est hors de question que ça change aujourd'hui.

\- Il a raison. Souffla Hermione, livide. Ensemble jusqu'au bout.

\- Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée pour Harry et Ron ? Si Jedusor les surprends...

\- Il n'y aucune inquiétude. Harry à réussit à voler la cape de son grand père, ils seront invisibles aux yeux de tous. Et puis, ils ont suffisamment vadrouillé dans la forêt Interdite, pour savoir comment ne pas se faire repérer. Ils ne se feront pas prendre.

\- Je l'espère pour eux. Soupira Drago. On ne peut pas faire de faux pas.

\- Il n'y en aura pas. On s'en tient à ce qu'on a dit. Vous êtes prêts ?

\- Pour rejoindre un malade mental dans la forêt en pleine nuit ? Oui, toujours !

Ils se sourirent. Oui, ils étaient prêts.

* * *

Les sorciers réussirent à éviter les rondes du concierge sans la moindre difficulté, guidés par les battements de leurs cœurs et l'adrénaline qui tapait furieusement l'intérieur de leurs veines. La nuit les enveloppa dans l'ombre, ne laissant que le claquement de leurs capes ricocher dans le silence. Un étrange état d'esprit les habitait. C'était comme faire un bond dans leur propre passé. Ils pactisaient avec le mal, priant intérieurement pour survivre, malgré les dangers qu'ils s'apprêtaient à affronter ; à la différence que cette fois, ils étaient tous dans le même camp. Ce soir ils étaient prêts à tout. A se battre, à prêter allégeance, à mourir... Un sentiment qui les avait saisis avant la Bataille Finale de Poudlard et qui de nouveau s'étaient collé à leurs peaux. Un sentiment de bravoure, et de peur.

A l'orée de la forêt, ils furent sans surprise accueillit par Orion. La tête encapuchonnée, il les détailla, impassible et sans rien dire avant de se détourner et de les guider dans l'obscurité angoissante des bois maudits. Leur parcours dura de longues minutes, qui furent pour Blaise, un véritable défi. Il n'avait pas voulu prendre ses béquilles. Il ne voulait pas renvoyer une image de faiblesse ou de vulnérabilité. Aussi, il marchait, droit et fière, malgré la douleur qu'il réprimait au fond de lui. Personne n'aurait pu deviner son mal, sauf, bien entendu Hermione et Drago, qui le regardaient à la fois inquiets, et admiratifs. Ce soir, ils devaient prouver leur valeur à Jedusor. Rien ne devrait les compromettre. Du coin de l'œil cependant, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de scruter les ombres des arbres. Harry et Ron n'avaient pas donner de leurs nouvelles depuis le dîner. Aucun d'eux ne savaient où ils se trouvaient réellement, par mesure de sécurité. Mais cela n'était pour le moins pas très rassurant. Très vite, ils s'enfoncèrent derrière un talus abrupt avant de faire face à une véritable assemblée qui leur glaça le sang. Tous les fidèles de Tom s'étaient réunis autour de lui, vêtu de capes et seulement éclairée de torches vacillantes dans le vent. Dix-huit paires d'yeux concentrées sur eux, et dix-huit baguettes capables de les tuer à chaque instant. Jesudor les regarda s'avancer sans rien dire. Le visage fermé, il était au centre de toute sa confrérie. A cet instant, il était évident qu'il cherchait à leur faire comprendre sa position, son statut. Il n'était plus l'élèves, mais le maître. Une conjoncture, à laquelle les sorciers étaient bien plus habitués qu'il ne le croyait. Le voir ainsi raviva un souffle de nostalgie dans leur cœur. Leur propre maître leur faisait face à ses débuts. Un maître qu'ils avaient appris à considérer autrement que comme un Mage Noir Sadique. Un maître qui leur manquait aujourd'hui. Et le voir dans cette position et cet âge, était ironique quand ils y réfléchissaient.

\- Jeanne, Mélors, Richards. Leur dit-il. Ravi de voir que vous tenez parole.

\- Nous sommes là.

\- Qu'attends-tu de nous ? Demanda Drago.

\- Chaque chose en son temps. Je me suis entretenu avec Hermione. Mais ce n'est pas votre cas. Dit-il en désignant les deux garçons. J'ai des questions.

\- Que veux-tu savoir ?

\- Beaucoup de chose. Souffla-t-il en s'approchant, baguette en main. J'ai appris que Jeanne cherchait à réveiller cette fille... Ginny. Je suis curieux de savoir ce que vous, vous y gagnez ?

\- Elle est notre amie. Répondit Blaise.

\- Et cet... esprit vous a épargné vous aussi ? Demanda-t-il suspicieux.

\- Tout dépends de ce que tu entends par là. Souffla Drago. Nous nous en sommes sortis oui, mais malheureusement, ce ne fut pas son cas.

Il hocha la tête, pensif, avant de sourire légèrement. Jamais il ne leur avait paru aussi intimidant.

\- C'est étrange. J'ai du mal à croire que quatre sorciers aient pu rencontrer un esprit Supérieur. Et j'ai encore plus de mal à croire que vous y ayez survécut. Ils sont bien trop puissants pour qu'on puisse leur échapper. Et pourtant, vous êtes là.

\- On a eu de la chance. Dit Hermione.

\- Je ne crois pas à la chance. Je crois aux faits. Claqua-t-il. Et ce que je sais de source sûre, c'est que vous avez réussi à percer plusieurs de mes secrets. La moindre des choses est que je rééquilibre la balance.

Ils le virent se détourner et faire signe à trois de ses hommes. De derrière un arbre, ils saisirent une malle qu'ils ne connaissaient que trop bien et qui, à sa vue, leur provoqua des frissons.

\- Tu as l'intention de lâcher un autre Epouvantard sur nous ? Souffla Blaise de plus en plus inquiet.

\- Le dernier n'était qu'un essai. Je l'avais galvanisé de magie noire, et de vos odeurs respectives pour qu'ils vous prennent en chasse et me révèle vos plus grandes peurs. Malheureusement, ça n'a pas exactement marché comme je l'avais espéré. Déclara-t-il. Celui-ci est un peu différent.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Il a plus de deux siècles. C'est l'un des plus puissants que j'ai trouvé dans cette forêt. Il me montrera ce que je veux voir en vous.

\- C'est donc ça ton teste ?! Tu veux nous tourmenter ?

\- Entre autres. Je te l'ai dit Jeanne, je ne vous fais pas confiance. Le seul moyen de m'assurer de vos dires et de les vérifier par moi-même. L'Epouvantard ne fera pas que me montrer vos peurs les plus profondes, mais aussi celles que vous avez réellement vécues. Vos souvenirs en quelques sortes. Il me dira si vous dîtes vrais et si je peux, ou non, vous croire.

Son sourire était jubilatoire, effrayant, et leur fit, à cet instant redouter le pire. Par réflexe, ils élevèrent leurs barrières d'occlumencie, avec l'espoir que cela les aiderait à affronter le non-être mais là encore, cette prière reposait sur la peur. Jedusor ne pouvait pas voir à travers eux, sans que cela ne les condamne pour de bon, et la possibilité qu'il puisse fouiller leur mémoire ne pouvaient que les pétrifié d'horreur. Ils se regardèrent du coin de l'œil, avant que d'un mouvement de tête, des fidèles ne se saisissent de leurs baguettes et écartèrent violemment Hermione et Drago. Attachés par des liens magiques, désemparés et désarmés, ils virent Blaise faire face seule à la malle grinçante.

\- Je ne veux pas que vous puissiez intervenir cette fois.

\- Tu es fou ! Il va le tuer ! Paniqua Hermione en se débattant en vain.

\- Pas sous mes ordres.

C'était trop tard pour reculer. Dépité par une telle tournure des événements, aucun de sorciers ne pouvait plus rien faire. Si Hermione et Drago ne cachaient pas leur peur pour leur ami, Blaise, lui, ne sourcilla pas. Il savait ce que c'était que d'être mis à l'épreuve par un mage Noir insensible. Il l'avait été toute sa vie, et n'afficherait pas son angoisse aujourd'hui. Son éducation le lui interdisait, et il n'allait pas y faillir. Calme et impassible, il regarda Jedusor le scruter. Il crut presque voir un sourire dans la commissure de ses lèvres. A croire qu'il était agréablement surpris de ne pas le voir geindre et supplier pour être épargné. Il ne dit rien pendant plusieurs secondes, avant de finalement ouvrir sa boîte de Pandore sous leurs yeux impatients.

L'épouvantard en sortit sous une forme de fumée noirâtre, dégageant une puissante magie qui les surplomba tous. Il était puissant. Bien trop puissant. Très vite, il entoura Blaise de toute part, avant de ne prendre une apparence inattendue. La sienne. Blaise fit face à lui-même dans un halètement de stupeur. Son double le contempla, un sourire aux lèvres, tandis qu'un silence d'horreur se faisait autour d'eux. Ce n'était pas son apparence qui les choquaient tous, mais son état. Il avait la gorge tranchée, inondant de son sang son cou et ses habits ; et mettant le jeune Zabini, face à la situation la plus désespérée de sa vie : celle où il s'était lui-même condamné à mort. Comme si de rien n'était, l'Epouvantard se mit à tourner autour de lui tel un vautour assoiffé de charogne, sous les yeux attentifs et stupéfaits de Jeudsor. On entendit la voix de la créature s'élever, identique à celle de sa victime désormais pétrifiée.

\- Regarde-moi. Lui dit-il. Regarde ce que tu nous as fait ! Ce qu'ils nous ont fait.

L'Epouvantard jeta un regard mauvais et empli de rancœur aux deux autres sorciers prisonniers. Ils ne s'étaient pas attendus à une telle apparition. Et peinait à le fixer sans sentir leurs gorges se serrer. Devoir revivre un tel souvenir était inhumain. Ils les mettaient face à l'impuissance et la culpabilité qu'ils avaient éprouvé dans l''autre dimension : celle de voir leur ami se tuer pour leur donner une chance de vivre.

\- Toute cette douleur. Ce gâchis ! Pourquoi ? S'exclama-t-il.

\- Je n'avais pas le choix.

\- La belle excuse ! Tu aurais pu te sauver ! Mais non, tu as préféré jouer les martyres. Pour eux...

\- Je n'avais pas le choix ! S'écria Blaise tremblant.

\- Dis-toi ça autant que tu veux. Cela ne change rien. Tu penses être fort, mais tu fais honte à ton nom ! A ton sang !

Hermione et Drago regardèrent leur ami avec désespoir. Le jeune homme ne parlait plus, et faisait de son mieux pour ne pas céder face au discours cinglant qui lui était lancé. La colère battait dans sa tempe saillante, alors que la fascination emplissait un peu plus Jedusor à chaque seconde. Alors que tous les regards étaient tournés vers la créature, les sorciers sentirent étrangement leurs liens se défaire d'eux même, dans le vide. Désappointée, Hermione senti brusquement la main rassurante d'Harry lui pincer légèrement la jambe, lui insufflant un soulagement salvateur au milieu de ce spectacle d'horreur. Drago failli même hurler de peur en sentant Ron lui donner un léger coup de pied. Ils étaient là, prêt à intervenir au moindre signe de leur part. Prêt à les sauver. Personne ne remarqua quoi que ce soit. Tous étaient trop obsédés par la scène qui se jouait devant eux. Aussi, personne n'entendit le sort muet de désorientation du Weasley. Plongé dans sa transe, l'Epouvantard se coupa brusquement dans son monologue, perturbé par cette magie inattendue. Cela fut suffisant pour permettre à Blaise de lui asséner un crochet du droit cinglant. Envoyée au sol et provoquée dans son orgueil, la créature s'enragea. Elle s'apprêta à attaquer quand Jedusor intervînt entre les deux, pour la retenir d'un Imperium. Dé-transformé, l'Epouvantard retourna s'enfermer dans sa malle dans un claquement de fouet et grincement de bois. Ce n'est qu'en reprenant son souffle, que le Zabini se rendit compte de son apnée interminable. Jedusor le contempla, suspicieux et profondément surpris. Ce n'était pas le genre de souvenir qu'il s'était attendu à voir ce soir.

\- Parle. Lui-dit alors.

\- Tu nous met à l'épreuve. Mais l'Esprit l'a fait bien avant toi. Déclara-t-il.

\- Tu t'es tranché la gorge ? Souffla Arias dans le dos de son maître.

\- Pour sauver mes amis. Oui.

\- Comment peux-tu vivre aujourd'hui ?

\- Elle m'a laissé la vie sauve sans que je ne sache pourquoi. Souffla-t-il.

Le Maître le regarda sans comprendre. De toute évidence, son plan lui apportait plus de questions que de réponses. Il ne renchérit pas, mais se tourna cette fois vers les deux autres sorciers.

\- Jeanne. Fais nous l'honneur je te prie.

Hermione déglutit, et Drago pâlit. La tête haute, elle s'avança au centre de l'assemblée. Tom la regarda un sourire au lèvre, impatient et excité à l'idée d'enfin, la percer à jour.

\- La dernière fois que tu as fait face à l'Epouvantard, une femme ait apparu. Qui était-elle ?

\- Une adepte de la magie Noire, partisane de Grindelwald. Dit-elle la gorge nouée. Une folle alliée. Elle a tenté de me tuer.

Il acquiesça, d'autant plus curieux et fasciné, avant de relâcher la créature de nouveau. Galvanisée par une colère vrombissante dans l'air, elle se déchaîna de plus belle, et enveloppa la Sorcière. Cependant, ce ne fut pas Bellatrix qui finit par apparaître devant elle. Non, c'était bien pire.

\- Kaï ?

* * *

Coucou ! Voici la suite et avec elle des surprises ! A votre avis, leur plan va-t-il marcher ? Quel souvenir l'épouvantard va-t-il révéler ?

En tout cas, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plût ! :) N'hésitez pas à me donnez vos avis et réaction dans les commentaires ! Et merci à tous ceux qui continuent de me suivre avec autant de fidélité ! Vous êtes géniaux :)

Gros bisous, et à très vite !


	12. Chapter 12

Hermione resta bouche-bée, pétrifiée et le souffle court devant le reflet de l'Epouvantard. Face à elle, lui souriait l'image la plus douloureuse de sa vie. Celle qui la hantait nuit et jour. Celle qui la forçait à se lever le matin. Et celle qu'elle ne s'était certainement pas attendue à voir ce soir. Son fils. Son fils était là. Grand, beau et rayonnant de vie, il lui offrait l'un de ses sourires dont lui seul avait le secret, et qui suffit à déchirer son cœur déjà meurtrie de désespoir. Il semblait si réel, si présent, que la simple idée qu'il ne puisse être que la projection de son subconscient lui donna l'impression de le perdre de nouveau. Déconnectée de son entourage, elle n'entendit pas les murmures s'élever autour d'elle. Jedusor ne la quittait pas des yeux, elle et l'Epouvantard, tandis qu'un peu plus loin, Drago et Blaise n'osaient plus respirer. A la vue de son fils adoptif, le blond platine senti sa cage thoracique brutalement s'oppresser. Lui non plus ne s'était pas attendu à un pareil souvenir, et déjà l'inquiétude les gagnaient. Près d'eux, les sorciers purent percevoir le vide s'agiter. Sous la cape, Harry et Ron étaient aussi estomaqués qu'eux, mais aussi, brusquement paniqués. À tout moment, la situation pouvait salement déraper.

\- Kaï... souffla la jeune femme.

Il lui sourit de plus belle, faisant ressortir ses fossettes qu'elle n'avait cessé de revoir dans ses rêves. Il ne dit rien, mais l'Epouvantard savait qu'aucun mot n'était utile à cet instant. Il n'avait pas besoin de parler. Alors que les barrières de la jeune sorcière s'effondraient peu à peu devant lui, il baissa la tête pour regarder ses mains. Des mains devenues subitement rouge. A leur vue, un frisson parcouru l'échine d'Hermione qui eut un mouvement de recul. Face à sa frayeur, Kai la rattrapa, lui aussi apeuré de la voir le fuir. Le regard tendre et compatissant, il lui saisit le bras dans un geste aimant. Son toucher l'électrifia.

\- Ne me fuis pas. Lui-demanda alors calmement. Tu m'as promis de m'aimer.

Désormais Hermione haletait. Si Jedusor voulait la torturer, il n'avait pas trouvé de meilleur moyen. A ses mots, des larmes se mirent à briller dans ses yeux, mélange de colère, de peine, de frustration et de soulagement. Elle ne savait plus où regarder si ce n'était vers lui. Et derrière elle, Drago et Blaise s'agitaient, mal à l'aise. Ils voyaient bien qu'elle perdait le contrôle. Et le mage noir adorait ça.

\- Tu m'a promis de m'aimer. Répéta-t-il. Peu importe ce qu'il pouvait arriver. Peu importe ce que je pourrais faire.

Alors qu'elle bégayait, incertaine et perturbée, elle vit sous ses yeux, son fils se transformer en une vision de cauchemar. Il n'y avait plus que du rouge. Partout, sur lui et dans la lueur de ses yeux. Du rouge. Tant de rouge. Son visage était éclaboussé de sang et ses mains en ruisselaient à grosses gouttes, couvrant leurs chaussures alors que sous leurs pieds déjà, se formait peu à peu un véritable bain de sang, dont l'odeur ferreuse intoxiqua l'air de ses vapeurs écœurantes. Effrayés, les fidèles reculèrent devant un tel spectacle, tandis que Tom fixa la marre rouge, véritablement envoûté.

\- Non... non, tu n'es... tu n'es pas...

\- Quoi ? Un monstre ?

\- Non ! Kaï arrête ! S'écria-t-elle désespérée en cherchant à se dégager de lui.

\- Tu sais ce que je suis. Tu l'as toujours su.

Elle voulait hurler, crier, s'époumoner pour lui faire entendre raison, enlever le sang qui coulait entre ses fossettes, et le garder près d'elle à jamais. Mais elle ne le pouvait pas, et finissait par penser qu'elle ne le pourrait jamais. Tranquillement, elle le vit lui prendre la main, plus heureux que jamais, et lui sourire de nouveau. Dieu seul savait à quel point elle était prête à se damner pour ce sourire.

\- Mais ce n'est pas grave. Souffla-t-il.

\- Kaï, je t'en prie... tu n'es pas un monstre !

\- Non. Nous le sommes tous les deux.

Une substance visqueuse se mit à s'écouler des propres mains de la sorcière, recouvrant ses paumes d'un rouge humide et poisseux. La peur lui sauta à la gorge, et quand elle releva la tête, le corps défiguré et mutilé de Bellatrix apparut derrière son fils. Attachée à la même chaise à laquelle ils l'avaient retenu prisonnière dans l'autre dimension, elle ruisselait du même sang qui coulait de leurs mains. On entendit les mangemorts s'exclamer de surprise et d'effroi à la lueur des torches. Jedusor lui, ne put décrocher son regard de la morte torturée. C'était la même femme qui était apparu la dernière fois : la "partisane de Grindelwald" selon Hermione. Une partisane qui de toute évidence n'avait pas fait long feu face à elle.

\- Non... souffla-t-elle horrifiée.

\- Regarde ! S'exclama-t-il fière. Elle avait tort. Toi et moi sommes pareils !

\- Non ! Kai je...

\- Ne le nie pas ! Tu aimes me ressembler ! Tu as aimé la torturer !

\- Non !

Seule le poing ferme de Blaise refermé sur leur cape, réussi à empêcher Harry et Ron de se dévoiler. Les deux Gryffondors luttaient pour ne pas intervenir mais les risques étaient cette fois trop grands. Jedusor était trop prêt de l'Epouvantard. La moindre tentative aurait pu tous les trahir pour de bon, les réduisant à devoir s'accommoder de leur impuissance insupportable, et à observer la détresse de leur amie de loin. Une détresse que Drago partageait plus que quiconque.

\- Jedusor, arrête ! S'exclama-t-il la mâchoire serrée.

Mais rien n'aurait pu le dissuader de poursuivre cette torture. Fasciné, il n'entendait plus rien autour de lui. La jouissance de voir enfin la carapace de cette chère Jeanne se fissurer devant lui, le coupait du monde. Pourtant, tout se mit à s'accélérer. A mesure que le cœur d'Hermione s'affolait, et que son esprit s'enflammait de souvenirs dont elle perdait le contrôle, on vit l'Epouvantard changer de formes dans ses murmures et bégaiement confus. Alors qu'un vent se levait entre les arbres, il prit son apparence, lui coupant le souffle. Cependant, comme pour Blaise, un détail dénotait. Un gros détail. Sale, décoiffée, couverte de poussière et d'égratignure, Hermione se vit à l'époque où la fierté et l'honneur guidaient encore ses combats contre les forces du Mal. Une époque révolue et lointaine, qui ne vivait plus que dans ses frissons nocturnes. Une époque d'avant l'autre dimension. Celle de la guerre de Poudlard. Elle fit face à un regard acéré, cruel et plus que tout haineux. Haineux envers elle-même.

\- Non... Souffla-t-elle encore plus effrayée.

Tout se mélangeait. Ses sentiments, sa peur, l'incompréhension, Kaï, ses mains toujours rouges... plus rien n'avait de sens sous ses yeux.

\- Quoi ? Cingla froidement l'Epouvantard. On a peur d'affronter la vérité ?

\- Tu n'es pas réel !

\- Peut-être. Mais je l'ai été. Et tu m'as tué.

\- Non !

\- Oh vraiment ? Rit-elle brusquement. Regarde-moi Hermione ! Et regarde-toi ! Regarde-les tous ! S'écria-t-elle en regardant les mangemorts stupéfaits autour d'elles. Comment oses-tu seulement respirer après tout ce que tu as fait ?!

\- Tu as tors. Tu ne sais rien !

\- Tu t'enfermes dans ton déni. Pourtant il te suffit d'ouvrir les yeux ! Tu penses être forte, tu penses te battre pour la bonne cause, tu penses encore être comme moi mais tu n'es plus qu'une lâche ! Une traître !

\- Non !

\- Tu nous as tous abandonné... tes amis, tes professeurs, ta famille... moi. Souffla-t-elle un rictus de mépris collé sur le visage. Et pourquoi ? Pour un monstre ! Le fils de ta pire ennemie... notre bourreau à tous.

\- Ne l'écoute pas. S'éleva brusquement une voix derrière elle.

C'était un autre double d'elle. Mais là encore, un double très différent. Et à sa vue, s'en fut trop pour elle. S'en fut trop pour eux. Les yeux exorbités de stupeur, Hermione se vit plus âgée, à l'image du futur qu'elle avait perçu dans les souvenirs de ses fils. Vêtue d'une longue robe noire, les cheveux plus court et implacablement lisse autour de son visage plus mature, elle avançait d'un pas félin vers elle, les mains et les avant-bras fièrement recouvert de sang.

Alors qu'elle tournait de l'œil, on entendit une explosion fulgurante retentir non loin d'eux et brisa le silence macabre des bois. L'épouvantard disparut dans un cri effrayé, les mangemorts s'agitèrent inquiets, Jedusor s'époumona à donner des ordres hors de lui, et Hermione s'écroula au sol. Alors que Drago se précipitait vers, Blaise se mit à regretter de ne pas avoir lâcher la cape plus tôt.

* * *

Une lumière vive ébloui Hermione dans l'obscurité de son inconscience. L'esprit confus et la tête lourde, elle ne put s'empêcher de gémir douloureusement en ouvrant les yeux. Les couleurs, les formes, tout se confondaient en un tableau flou et irrégulier, ne faisant qu'accentuer sa migraine et l'acouphène qui vrillait ses oreilles. Désorientée, elle mit plusieurs secondes avant de parvenir à se redresser et réalisa qu'elle n'était plus en forêt, sur un tapis de feuilles baignant dans un bain de sang, mais dans son lit, à Poudlard. Sous ses doigts, la douceur de sa couverture lui parût insupportable et une angoisse terrible lui donna de nouveau le vertige. Les souvenirs de l'épreuve de Jedusor lui revinrent en mémoire, parcouru des images respectives de son fils, de Bellatrix, de son passé et de son futur. Le combo de ses apparitions dans son esprit lui donna la nausée, et c'est le souffle court qu'elle résista à l'envie de vomir ses tripes. Elle s'était laissée submerger par les émotions et s'était montrée vulnérable quand, au contraire, elle aurait dû se rester lucide. Le trou béant dans son cœur n'avait fait que s'accroître face à Kaï, la désarmant de toute volonté, et la faisant défaillir dans un moment crucial. La culpabilité serra sa gorge et la honte la fit frissonner. Elle avait commis une erreur qui pourrait bien leur être fatale. La peur pour ses amis raviva en elle son énergie éteinte et l'adrénaline la releva dans un sursaut. Sa chambre se dessina, plus nette devant elle, alors qu'une main inquiète se posait sur son épaule, la faisant bondir de peur. Celle de Drago. Il était là, assis à son chevet, de l'autre côté de son lit. Le voir près d'elle réussit à l'apaiser dans ses tourments et c'est désespéré qu'elle se jetât dans ses bras. Le jeune homme senti son frêle corps trembler nerveusement contre lui, si bien qu'il ne sût dire s'il s'agissait de sanglot ou de peur. Mais l'avoir près de lui, le soulagea à son tour. Une peine commune les habitait tous deux, creusant un peu plus la cavité qui dévorait leurs cœurs. Alors qu'elle se dégageait, elle vit sa pâleur et ses yeux cernés et injecté de sang. L'inquiétude la regagna aussitôt.

\- Tu nous a fait une sacrée frayeur. Lui dit-il en souriant doucement.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé ? Harry et Ron ? Où sont-ils ? Paniqua-t-elle.

\- Calme toi. On va tous bien. Harry et Ron ont fait diversion avant que l'Epouvantard ne nous compromette. Personne ne les a vu faire exploser cet arbre, et ils se sont enfuit avant de se faire prendre. Il n'y a pas de risque de ce côté-là, ils sont sains et saufs. J'ai dû même les jeter dehors pour qu'ils s'en aillent. Tu savais qu'ils étaient aussi insupportables quand ils sont inquiets ?! J'ai bien cru qu'ils allaient restés ici toute la nuit.

\- Et Blaise ?

\- Il était épuisé. Ses jambes ont pas mal souffert de la balade alors je lui ai donné un somnifère. Lui non plus ne voulais pas partir mais tu... tu es restée inconsciente plusieurs heures.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Oui... l'Epouvantard n'y ai pas aller de mains mortes avec toi.

\- Mais... mais Jedusor ? Le teste ?!

\- On est tous encore en vie, alors je suppose qu'on ne s'en n'est pas trop mal sorti. Quant à Jedusor, et bien... comme tu peux t'en douter, il n'a pas beaucoup apprécié de voir son petit spectacle aussi brusquement interrompu. Dit-il en grimaçant. Mais j'ai bien peur, que le peu qu'il n'ait vu, le pousse à nous poser plus de questions...

\- Par Merlin... qu'est-ce que j'ai fait... ? Soupira la jeune femme horrifiée.

\- Hé, ce n'est pas ta faute. Dit-il en prenant son visage défait en coupe. Personne ne pouvait prévoir ce qui arriverait.

\- J'aurai dû être plus forte ! S'exclama-t-elle. J'ai l'ai laissé m'atteindre !

\- Tu as vu Kaï ! Bien sûr que ça t'a atteint, c'est notre fils ! Ça nous a tous... prit de court.

\- Je... je suis désolé... tellement désolé...

\- Hermione je t'en prie arrête ! Jedusor est un sadique ! Il s'est servi de l'Epouvantard pour faire apparaître nos pires souvenirs et cauchemars ! Tu n'aurais pas pu lutter. Aucun de nous ne l'a pu...

Le ton du jeune homme, ainsi que son regard l'inquiétèrent brusquement. Quelque chose en lui était changé, plus triste, et presque brisé. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant, qu'elle se rendit compte que lui aussi tremblait.

\- Qu... qu'est-il arrivé ? Après que j'ai perdu connaissance ?

\- Il a renvoyé tout le monde au château. Il ne voulait pas prendre de risque.

\- Non, Drago ne me ment pas. Je sens bien qu'il y a autre chose.

Sa phrase le fit tristement sourire. C'était à peu de chose près ce qu'il lui avait dit pour la convaincre de lui révéler la vérité à propos de la grossesse de Ginny. A croire, qu'ils étaient tous deux condamnés à ne pas pouvoir se mentir. Pourtant, l'hésitation mangeait ses mots à sa place. Il ne voulait pas la préoccuper plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

\- Jedusor m'a fait passer le test, après que ses mangemorts aient patrouillé les bois et retrouvé l'Epouvantard. Mais tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Il n'a rien vu de très... de très éloquent, du moins je ne pense pas.

Sa voix était rauque, son regard mal à l'aise, et la peine qu'elle perçut en lui, lui brisa presque autant le cœur que les événements de cette horrible nuit. L'ombre de la douleur se reflétait dans l'acier de ses iris.

\- Tu as... tu as vu ton père ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Oui et non.

\- Je suis désolé. Dit-elle alors en se reculant, elle aussi gênée. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé de m'en parler.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça. Grimaça-t-il. Je...

La difficulté qu'il avait à trouver ses mots, ne fit que le désemparer davantage. Il ne pensait pas qu'il existait les bons termes pour décrire l'horreur à laquelle il avait fait fasse lui aussi. Une horreur qu'elle avait vécu.

\- C'était toi. Souffla-t-il.

\- Moi ?

\- Oui... le ... le souvenir de ma plus grande peur t'a montré toi. Le jour où je t'ai trouvé à peine en vie, suspendue aux ronces empoisonnées de mon père. C'était... c'était affreux. J'étais incapable de te sauver. J'étais impuissant, exactement comme quand je t'ai vu faire face à l'Epouvantard tout à l'heure. Je ne pouvais pas intervenir et ça... me rendait fou.

\- Drago...

\- Tu aurais dû voir leur tête. Grimaça-t-il. Autant dire qu'après avoir vu ça, Jedusor n'a plus trouvé quoi dire. Je ne pense pas qu'il nous regarda de la même façon demain.

Et à juste titre. Ce soir, Jeudsor avait littéralement plongé en eux, et ce, de la pire façon possible. Après autant de révélation, il avait dû tomber de haut et se rendre compte, que tout ce qu'ils avaient pu subir n'avait pas d'égal. Et malheureusement pour eux, ce n'était pas encore fini.

\- Je suis désolé que tu aies dû revoir ça...

\- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Sourit-il doucement, en lui prenant la main. C'est du passé.

\- Est-ce... est-ce qu'il a compris ? Demanda-t-elle la gorge serrée alors que ses derniers souvenirs se concrétisaient. Pour Kai, et...mon futur ?

\- Je ne pense pas. Il a dû prendre ça pour la projection de ta peur de l'avenir. Du moins je l'espère. Quant à Kai... et bien, je pense qu'il voudra des réponses.

\- Il ne doit pas découvrir la vérité.

\- Il ne le fera pas. Même avec beaucoup d'imagination, il n'arriverait pas à percer notre mystère. Et puis, qui serait assez fou pour y croire ?

Il disait vrai. La singularité de leur histoire les protégeait des esprits un peu trop fouineurs pour le moment, mais pour combien de temps encore ? L'étaux se resserrait autour d'eux, les exposant de plus en plus, mais ils ne devaient pas perdre de vue leur objectif. Dans l'immédiat, leur plan fonctionnait. C'était là, la seule chose qui les rassuraient.

\- Il veut nous revoir ce soir. Tous les trois, à la Tour d'Astronomie.

Cette autre nouvelle la rassura, comme la terrifia. L'idée qu'il ramène l'Epouvantard de nouveau la faisait déjà frissonner, pour autant elle ne voulait pas y penser. Sa main dans celle de Drago, elle le regarda dans un soupire vaincu. Ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix que de faire face à ce qui les attendaient, et étonnement, malgré la peur qui lui terrassait le ventre, elle savait qu'ils sauraient tout affronter, du moment qu'ils restaient ensemble. Sans le lâcher des yeux, elle retomba dans ses bras et enfoui son visage dans son cou, inspirant son odeur et se laissant envahir du réconfort qui émanait de son aura. Ils avaient besoin les uns des autres. Mais plus que tout, elle avait besoin de lui. Alors qu'il l'enlaçait à son tour, ils ne lâchèrent pas pendant plusieurs longues minutes, redoutant silencieusement l'instant où ils devraient se séparer et affronter leur nouveau bourreau.

* * *

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on va remettre ça... chuchota Blaise en prenant appui sur l'un des murs des couloirs. Vous faire retourner le cerveau une première fois ne vous a pas suffi ou quoi ?!

\- Jedusor ne tolérerait pas qu'on lui pose un lapin ! Dit Drago.

\- Et ce que moi je tolère on s'en fiche ?

\- Blaise... On n'a pas envie de le voir nous non plus, alors s'il te plaît essaie de te plaindre en silence.

Les trois jeunes serpentards avançaient dans l'obscurité du château, un lumos fébrile dans les airs, et la carte du maraudeur précieusement tenu dans les mains tremblantes d'Hermione. Avoir un autre rendez-vous au beau milieu de la nuit leur donnait des frissons. Ce n'était pas comme si celui de la veille s'était bien passé, aussi ils traînaient derrière eux angoisse et effroi, redoutant leur arrivée à la tour d'astronomie. Toute la journée, ils avaient dû écoper les coups d'œil insistant et curieux des mangemorts. Aucun d'eux n'avaient raté l'égorgement, le bain de sang, et les ronces... Aucun d'eux n'avaient déjà vu pareille chose. Aucun d'eux, n'avait imaginé un tel destin. Et plus spécifiquement, Tom. Il ne leur avait rien dit de toute la journée, mais portait désormais sur eux, un autre regard. Ils leur avaient fallu plusieurs heures pour s'en rendre compte et pourtant, c'était vrai. Jedusor les regardait avec respect. A croire que le monde ne tournait plus rond. De toute évidence, il semblait prendre conscience de leur parcours, et tourments. Il réalisait peu à peu à qui, il avait à faire, et était aussi bien débecté, qu'agréablement surpris. Des recrues endurantes et expérimentées, était un atout considérable, qu'il ne pouvait malheureusement pas se vanter de posséder à l'heure actuelle. Aucun de ses fidèles n'avait vécu le tiers de ce qu'ils avaient apparemment enduré, et le mystère qui continuait de miroiter autour d'eux ne faisait qu'attiser sa curiosité devenue brasier depuis la veille. Il avait encore beaucoup trop de question pour se contenter de ce qu'il avait vu. Il voulait des explications, et comprendre ce qui habitait ces individus. Et c'est exactement dans cet état d'esprit que les sorciers le trouvèrent ce soir.

Assis tel un roi au milieu de ses fidèles à visage découvert réduit au nombre de six. Les serpentards ne furent pas surpris de voir le fameux trio malveillant et trois des serdaigles les plus riches, pragmatiques et intelligents de Poudlard. Ils étaient ses bras droits les plus proches, et s'avéraient, à n'en pas douter, être aussi cruels que sous son emprise. Ils étaient désormais seuls face à de véritables de bêtes, capable de se déchaîner à tout instant. Sans sourciller, Tom les regarda s'avancer dans la lumière du ciel nocturne. Les ombres de son visage, aussi stoïque et pâle que la lune, n'évoquait qu'une puissante et implacable suprématie, faisant frissonner les trois sorciers brusquement mal à l'aise. Malgré la peur palpable, Blaise tentait tant bien que mal d'ignorer la douleur décuplée de ses jambes, Hermione cherchait de ses yeux agité une quelconque malle ou coffre pouvant abriter un épouvantard, et Drago les détaillaient tous, la mâchoire serrée et le regard dur. Le jeune Malfoy redoutait cette entrevue peut-être même plus que ses deux compagnons, et gardait la main ancrée sur sa baguette, une tension irrépressible battant dans tout son corps. Ce comité et cette mise en scène, avait pour but de les déstabiliser et leur annonçait la gravité de ce qui les attendaient.

Alors que seuls les hurlements de quelques Sombrals résonnaient depuis l'obscurité de la nuit, Jedusor se leva face à eux. Impériale dans sa sombre cape, sa voix s'éleva dans un écho.

\- Heureux de voir que vous vous êtes remis de la veille.

\- On avait le choix peut-être ? Claqua Drago à sa suite.

\- Je comprends votre colère, mais je vous conseille de la garder pour vous.

Son ton résonnait contre les colonnes de la Tour, insufflant une autorité et menace oppressante dans l'air.

\- Nous avons un accord Jedusor. Qu'attends-tu de plus de nous ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Des réponses.

\- Ce que tu as vu hier ne te suffit pas ?

\- Justement. J'aimerais comprendre ce que j'ai vu. De toute évidence cet esprit vous a torturé mais il n'a pas été le seul. Hermione ?

La jeune femme déglutit. Elle s'était attendue à devoir se justifier. Alors qu'elle s'avançait d'un pas, elle dit.

\- Nous avons dû faire face à la Guerre de Grindelwald. Certains de ses partisans nous ont pourchassé pendant plusieurs mois. Cette... cette femme, Bellatrixe, en faisait partie.

\- Et aujourd'hui ?

\- Elle est morte. Souffla-t-elle de plus en plus pâle.

Dans son dos, Hermione senti les regards lourds de ses amis. Ils avaient tous consciences de la gravité des mots qu'elle s'apprêtait à prononcer. Pour autant, elle refusait de laisser ses démons la contrôler de nouveau. Elle refusait de faire tomber le masque.

\- Je l'ai tué.

Son ton, froid, insensible, implacable et presque fière résonna à son tour contre les colonnes tel un coup de feu. On vit quelques fidèles se regarder entre eux, tandis que Jedusor la fixait avec avidité et encore plus d'intérêt.

\- Raconte-moi.

\- J'ai réussi à la capturer alors qu'elle essayait de nous tuer. Je l'ai ligoté, et torturé pendant plusieurs heures. Puis je l'ai soigné, et... j'ai recommencé. Ça a duré de nombreux jours, avant que je ne la laisse finalement mourir, un pieu en plein abdomen. Récita-t-elle impassible de toute vie.

\- Tu étais seule ? Demanda-t-il sans cacher son étonnement.

\- Non. Répondit Blaise. Nous étions tous là.

\- Et ce Kai était-il aussi de la partie ?

Hermione cacha son trouble du mieux qu'elle put malgré la boule de plomb au fond de sa gorge. Il était étrange de parler de lui au présent, alors que techniquement, il n'était même pas encore né. Cependant, et en dépit de sa douleur, elle répondit du même ton monocorde.

\- Oui.

\- De toute évidence, il compte pour toi.

\- Nous étions proches. Souffla-t-elle simplement sans voir le rictus jaloux d'Abraxas.

\- Et où est-il désormais ?

Cette question, la jeune femme l'avait redouté plus que toutes les autres ; pour la simple et bonne raison que la réponse lui écorchait la langue et lui trouait le cœur de véracité.

\- Perdu.

\- Il ne nous a pas suivi en Angleterre. Nous ignorons où il se trouve. Ajouta Drago la gorge serrée.

Jedusor assimila l'information, une grimace collée sur la figure. Ce Kai aurait pu être un élément de choix d'après ce qu'il avait cru comprendre.

\- Vous étiez donc quatre.

\- Cinq. Ginny était avec nous.

\- Ah oui. Cette chère Ginny... donc si je comprends bien vous avez fait la guerre, puis cet esprit est apparu et vous a torturé à votre tour pour finalement la plonger dans le coma et vous abandonner ?

\- En gros, c'est ça. Soupira le métis. Alors s'il te plaît, arrête de nous faire languir. Tu vas nous aider à la réveiller oui ou non ?

\- Ne précipitons pas les choses. Il me reste quelques mystères à élucider. Déclara-t-il en retournant s'asseoir, songeur.

\- Lesquels ?

\- Quelles relations entretenez-vous avec ces deux Gryffondors ?

La soudaineté de cette question les fit frissonner malgré eux.

\- En quoi cela peut-il être important ? Demanda Blaise mal à l'aise.

\- Je me méfie des relations entre maison... en particulier quand il s'agit de Gryffondor. Vous avez l'air de bien les connaître ?

\- Nous les avons rencontrés à notre arrivée ici, deux semaines avant la rentrée. Il n'y avait aucun élève à part eux. Nous n'avons fait que sympathiser. Déclara Drago un air affligé sur le visage. Ils n'ont rien à voir avec tout ça.

\- C'est à moi d'en juger. Claqua-t-il d'une voix forte. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Parlez-moi d'elle.

\- Qui ?

\- Ginny. Dites-m 'en plus sur elle.

\- Que veux-tu savoir ? S'inquiéta Blaise, surpris.

\- Tout.

La tournure de leur conversation prenait une étrange tournure. Ils ne s'étaient pas attendus à ce qu'il se focalise sur elle. Et plus important encore, ils avaient espéré qu'il n'aborderait pas son sujet. Pour autant, ils ne s'en sortiraient pas sans satisfaire ses exigences. Aussi, alors qu'ils se lancèrent tous un regard entendu, on entendit Drago prendre la parole.

\- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire. C'est la fille unique d'une grande famille de sang pur. Nous avons été à Beauxbaton ensemble. Elle est brillante et... nous a tous sauvé la vie. Il est de notre devoir de sauver la sienne.

\- Mais vous avez besoin de moi pour cela.

\- Notre magie n'est pas suffisante. La tienne en revanche... pourrait la sauver. Ajouta Hermione.

Jedusor les regarda un par un avant de se murer dans le silence. Ses fidèles le fixèrent avec inquiétudes, incertains et inquiets avant qu'il ne se mette à les étudier à leur tour et qu'ils ne baissent les yeux. Un dilemme se jouait devant lui. Il était évident que Ginny renfermait un secret, plus grand et plus fort que tous les autres. Il pouvait le sentir, et ne supportait pas cette eau stagnante dans laquelle il se noyait. Il devait savoir ce qui le liait à elle, et ces trois-là pouvait l'y aider. Et peut-être même plus encore. Il avait eu un aperçu de leurs capacités, de leurs forces et de leurs passés ; et il ne pouvait pas se mentir à lui-même. Il avait été impressionné. Jamais il n'avait été témoins d'un pareil destin, et d'une si grande ténacité.

Blaise était robuste, malin, endurant et même prêt à se trancher la gorge pour son honneur et ses amis. Drago, lui était un véritable soldat. Vigoureux, stratège, vicieux, battu par son père et de toute évidence enclin à tout, pour sauver la femme qu'il aimait. Et enfin, ladite amante du blond platine, Hermione. Brillante, impétueuse, tourmentée et déterminée, elle savait se montrer cruelle et intransigeante. Ils étaient tous trois de véritables atouts, capable de lui fournir plus d'informations qu'il ne pourrait en rêver. Mais plus important encore, ils étaient loyaux. Un détail qui faisait toute la différence à ses yeux, et qui le poussa à se lever, et briser le silence insupportable de la nuit.

\- La gratuité n'existe pas en ce monde. Mon aide vous coûtera chère.

\- Nous sommes prêt à payer le prix.

Il aimait entendre ce genre de phrase. Aussi, alors qu'ils étaient tous suspendu à ses lèvres, il prononça les mots qu'ils n'adoraient plus qu'aucun autre.

\- A genoux.

On put presque entendre le choc de ces termes résonner dans les cœurs meurtris des sorciers. Leurs gorges s'assécha tandis qu'une douleur inconsciente vînt échauffer leurs marques. Tom voulait d'eux qu'ils se prosterne devant lui. Qu'ils le reconnaissent comme supérieur. Comme leur maître. Blaise et Drago se regardèrent durement, conscient de revenir à un temps d'obéissance et de soumission totale envers un Seigneur dans lequel ils ne croyaient pas. Ils avaient vécu cette situation toute leur vie. Cependant, ce n'était pas le cas de la jeune femme. Hermione ne s'était agenouillée qu'une seule fois au cours de sa vie et devant son véritable maître, alors qu'il ne le lui avait même pas demandé. Or, à cet instant, tout était différent, et elle ne pût s'empêcher de voir Tom comme un imposteur. Il n'était pas son maître, du moins pas encore. Il n'avait pas son allégeance, et pourtant il la lui réclamait comme un dû. Drago fut le premier à poser un genou à terre. Blaise, plus lent, ne put retenir une grimace douloureuse en faisant de même. Quant à Hermione, elle resta debout, les yeux fermés à lutter contre sa foi, son honneur et ses valeurs. Elle avait l'impression de trahir son Maître, et de se trahir elle-même. Mais là encore, ils n'avaient pas le choix. Ils devaient le faire pour Ginny, pour leurs enfants, et pour eux. C'était leur seule chance. Les dents serrées, et la mort dans l'âme elle s'exécuta, intimement convaincu que la douleur de sa marque n'était autre qu'une punition méritée, face à son honteuse trahison.

A la vue de leur soumission, Jedusor rayonna tel un soleil. Son sourire brilla plus dans la nuit, que toutes les étoiles du ciel.

\- J'honorerais ma part du marché, en échange de votre totale dévotion à ma cause et moi-même. Je ne tolérerais aucun écart de conduite. Cingla-t-il finalement.

\- Bien.

\- Bien qui ?

\- Bien Maître.

* * *

Coucou ! Voilà la suite ! Comme vous pouvez le voir, nous y sommes. Drago, Blaise et Hermione sont officiellement entrés dans la partie. Beaucoup de rebondissements sont à venir alors restez attentif ;) !

Merci à tous ceux qui me suive et pour vos commentaires ! J'ai hâte de lire vos réactions pour ce nouveau chapitre !

A très vite ! Dans une semaine ;)


	13. Chapter 13

\- Vous avez fait quoi ?

\- Arrête de dramatiser Weasley. Soupira Blaise dans son siège, tout en massant sa cuisse endolorie. Prêter allégeance ne veut rien dire.

\- Pas pour vous. Mais Jedusor à une autre définition de ce terme. Renchérit Harry inquiet. Il ne va plus vous lâcher.

\- On n'avait pas le choix. C'est le seul moyen d'obtenir son aide pour sauver Ginny. Une fois qu'elle sera réveillée, on pourra passer à l'étape suivante...

\- Avec lui dans les pattes ? On parle d'un mage noir qui meure d'envie de faire joujou avec ses nouvelles recrues ! S'exclama le Survivant. Il ne vous laissera pas vous éloigner de lui.

\- Quand bien même, ça n'a pas la moindre importance. Il ne nous fait pas encore totalement confiance alors on s'en tient au plan. Claqua Hermione, dont les cernes sombres tombaient sous ses yeux emplit de fatigues.

Ils savaient tous qu'elle avait raison, et qu'ils avaient agi par nécessité... mais cela ne changeait rien à la douleur qu'ils enduraient malgré eux. Quelque part, perdu dans l'espace-temps, le maître les avait senti prêter allégeance à un autre et bien qu'il ne s'agissait que de son passé et qu'il aurait probablement était d'accord avec leur plan, cela ne changeait pas grand-chose aux faits. C'était une trahison. Et c'est comme cela qu'il le vivait tous, qu'ils le voulaient ou non. Épuisés par toute cette situation, une main culpabilisante posée sur leurs marques, les trois serpentards se regardèrent les yeux lourds. A leurs côtés, Harry et Ron n'avaient besoin d'aucun dessin pour comprendre l'épreuve morale qu'ils enduraient à cet instant.

\- Le plus dur est déjà fait... Avec Jedusor dans la poche tout ne va pas tarder à s'accélérer. Vous les avez trouvés ?

La question de Drago sorti momentanément les deux gryffondors de leurs inquiétudes. Leurs sacs à leurs pieds, et la cape d'invisibilité posée nonchalamment sur le rebord d'une chaise, il se saisirent de leurs besaces le regard brusquement fier. Car oui. Ils n'avaient pas été les seuls en mission ce soir. Rapidement, ils sortirent un véritable étalage de fioles et de bocaux étiquetés, tous plus étranges les uns que les autres. Un assortiment complet de potions, plantes, pâtes et charmes en bouteilles couvrit la petite table de la Salle sur Demande, éberluant leurs amis bouchés bée devant un pareil attirail. Hermione, impressionnée et le regard de nouveau brillant et impatient, attrapa une petite liste coincée entre deux pages d'un de ses ouvrages et se mit à énumérer leurs trouvailles du bout des lèvres. On avait l'impression de la voir compter une liste de cadeaux. C'était presque Noël.

\- Vous avez volé tout ça ! S'exclama Blaise impressionné.

\- Les doigts dans le nez !

\- Qui aurait que des Gryffondors seraient aussi doué pour ce genre de mission ? S'exclama Drago un rictus moqueur sur le visage.

\- Hé ! On a réussi à voler les Horcruxcs de Voldemort je te rappel ; ce soir, c'était un jeu d'enfant.

\- Presque tout y est, mais on devra sûrement y retourner en fin de semaine. Certains stocks n'étaient pas complets. Précisa Harry.

\- Vous êtes sûr que c'est prudent de prendre autant d'ingrédients d'un coup ? N'importe qui pourrait se rendre compte qu'ils ont été volés !

\- Le professeur de potions est à moitié aveugle ! Il ne se sert même plus de ses ingrédients, et ne fait que les entreposer pour les cours. Il n'y a pas de risque de son côté. Rit Ron.

\- Et l'infirmière ?

\- On a réussi à l'éviter mais c'est une vraie fouine. Elle fait l'inventaire de ses réserves toutes les semaines. On n'a pu prendre que de petites quantités de potions, alors il faudra y retourner. Pareil pour les serres de Berry. Les trois quarts des plantes à couper n'étaient pas encore à maturité. Ça prendra sûrement encore plusieurs semaines.

\- C'est parfait. Souffla Hermione brusquement soulagée. Vous avez fait du bon travail ! La moitié des ingrédients est déjà réunie !

\- Voler le reste sera plus risqué mais c'est faisable.

\- Tu penses que ça te suffit ? Demanda Drago à la jeune femme.

\- Pour commencer la potion, oui. Je m'y mettrais dès demain. Assura-t-elle déterminée tout en se ressaisissant de son grimoire.

\- Si tôt ?

\- La préparation de la potion pour l'invocation de l'esprit est longue et demande beaucoup de magie... d'ici à ce qu'on obtienne le reste des ingrédients et qu'on vole la baguette de Sureau, je devrais avoir assez de temps. Du moins, je l'espère.

\- A supposer qu'on y arrive sans se faire prendre... soupira Harry.

\- Chaque chose en son temps. Jedusor était la première étape. Ginny est la deuxième. Restons concentré là-dessus pour le moment.

\- Justement, il y a un petit détail auquel on n'a pas pensé... Intervînt Blaise, une grimace sur le visage.

\- Lequel ?

\- Celui qui sortira dans neuf mois ! Dit-il sinistrement. On ne pourra pas cacher sa grossesse. Pas éternellement en tout cas.

\- Ce ne sera pas un problème. Dit Hermione. Il existe des dizaines de sorts capable de dissimuler le ventre d'une femme enceinte. Jedusor et les autres n'y verront que du feu.

\- Je ne veux pas jouer les rabat-joie mais vous semblez tous oublier que techniquement, bien que soit extrêmement flippant de dire ça, Jedusor est le père. Poursuit-il. Il sentira la magie Magnus, de la même manière qu'il sent celle de Ginny. Il comprendra que quelque chose cloche avec elle et aucun de nous sera en position de la défendre contre ses suspicions.

\- On trouvera un moyen de détourner son attention. Il le faudra. Dit Harry inquiet. Sans compter que Ginny ne voudra prendre aucun risque. Elle voudra garder le bébé en sécurité, loin de lui.

\- Espérons juste qu'il ne fouille pas trop. Grinça Ron. Cette situation est déjà suffisamment difficile à avaler, entre le changement d'époque, la disparition de Voldemort et sa grossesse dont elle ignore tout... je ne veux pas qu'en prime, Jedusor lui tourne autour comme un rapace. Elle pourrait perdre pied...

\- On sera là pour elle. Et puis Harry à raison. Dit Hermione. Elle fera tout pour protéger Magnus, et nous aussi. C'est tout ce qui compte pour le moment.

* * *

\- Maître... vous êtes sûr de vous ?

\- Oserais-tu remettre en doute ma décision Cornic ?

Le regard du Serdaigle fut happé au sol, incapable de pouvoir soutenir celui aiguisé d'un Jedusor pensif. Après le retrait des trois nouvelles recrues, le jeune homme avait dû faire face aux doutes et suspicions de ses acolytes. Bien entendu, leurs avis ne comptaient pas pour un sou à ses yeux, mais leurs perceptions des choses en revanches, l'intéressait. Ainsi, il obtenait un autre point de vu global, lui permettant d'affiner son jugement. Contrairement à ce que ses imbéciles de fidèles pensaient, il ne faisait pas confiance à Hermione, Drago et Blaise. Nous, il avait seulement besoin d'eux. Ils n'étaient qu'une façon d'arriver à ses fins. Autrement dit : Ginny et Dumbledore. La fille, et les informations. Il ignorait encore comment ils parvenaient à savoir autant de choses en si peu de temps, mais en toute honnêteté, il s'en fichait, du moment qu'ils restaient dans son camp. Ce genre de capacité relevait presque de la divination, et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de les laisser offrir leur talent à qui avait le plus à offrir. Les avoir auprès de lui, le protégeait d'eux. Et plus encore. Car avec leurs informations, c'est de cette entité imperturbable de Dumbledore qu'il pourrait enfin se débarrasser. Et ce ne serait pas trop tôt. Il en avait assez de voir ses petits yeux brillants de vérité sous ses lunettes à demi-lunes. Il en avait assez de craindre d'être démasqué à chaque couloir. Pour la première fois, il avait en poche un atout qu'il ne soupçonnait pas et n'allait pas se faire prier pour en abuser.

Dans son dos, il put sentir les raclements de gorges gênés des sorciers. De toute évidence, ils n'étaient pas convaincus par les motivations de leur maître et craignaient que les nouveaux ne portent préjudice au groupe. Une peur que Tom comprenait, mais qui l'agaçait. Il ne voulait pas se limiter. Il voulait tout. Tout de suite.

\- Maître... pensez-vous vraiment qu'ils puissent être digne de confiance ? Nous ne les connaissons que depuis quelques semaines.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Arias. Tant que j'ai quelque chose qu'ils veulent, ils resteront fidèle à leur parole. Nous avons un marché, et ils respecteront le leur. J'en suis convaincu.

\- Comment ?

\- Parce que j'ai vu Drago trembler de peur devant l'épouvantard. Que j'ai vu Hermione perdre ses moyens, et Blaise se transformer en véritable légume. Ils ont de toute évidence traverser des choses affreuses qui les ont profondément touché et traumatisé, et que même moi je ne saurais décrire. Vous les avez vu aussi. Ils ont des blessures, des faiblesses ! Et j'ai bien l'intention de les exploiter. Je ne doute pas qu'en peu de temps, nous arriveront à les gagner entièrement à notre cause. Déclara-t-il avec force.

\- C'est un plan risqué.

\- Dois-je vraiment avoir à t'ordonner de te taire Cornic ? Claqua-t-il brusquement.

\- J'ai juste peur que...

\- Ça m'est égale. Mais je suis surpris. Toi Orion. Tu n'as rien dit.

Le jeune Black releva la tête à son nom, presque inquiet et gêné de sortir de l'ignorance. Les yeux perçant de Jedusor le trouèrent en pleine poitrine, réduisant son silence à un gazouillement anxieux.

\- Maître ?

\- Tu es l'un de mes plus fidèles serviteurs. Que penses-tu des nouveaux ?

Sa gorge s'assécha. Donner son avis sur une décision aussi sensible du maître était risquée. Chose que cet imbécile de Cornic ne semblait pas comprendre. Pour autant, Orion n'était pas mécontent de l'arrivée des trois sorciers dans leur groupes. Il avait été le premier à leur parler, à les présenter aux autres, et à les côtoyer. Il avait tout de suite accroché avec eux, mais ne s'était pas un instant imaginé tout ce qu'ils avaient pu vivre. En réalité, il était même content qu'ils soient parmi eux, bien que ce ne soit pas le cas de tous ses camarades. Arias, le plus fanatique de tous, craignait qu'ils ne prennent sa place. Abraxas, lui, ne parlait que très peu depuis sa correction, mais était facilement lisible. Il ne s'était pas remis du refus net d'Hermione, et encore moins de la découverte de l'existence d'un autre concurrent dans son cœur, ce mystérieux Kai. Aucun d'eux ne réfléchissait de façon logique. Ils se limitaient à ce qui les concernaient, quant aux Serdaigles, et bien, ils étaient contre tous les recrutements, par pure peur de se faire trahir. Pourtant, il était possible de faire de grande chose avec ces trois-là. Ils avaient un potentiel très intéressant, que Jedusor avait su voir.

\- Et bien, aux vues de leurs compétences en combat et de leurs passés de guerre, ils sauront certainement être utile. Vous les avez bien jugés.

\- Mais ?

\- Mais, si je peux me permettre, je proposerais qu'en plus d'exploiter leur faiblesse individuelle, il faudrait exploiter leur faiblesse collective...

L'éclat des yeux de Tom scintilla, attisé par une idée naissante.

\- Développe. Dit-il en s'avançant.

\- Et bien, ils sont de toute évident très unis à cause des épreuves qu'ils ont vécue, mais je suis désolé maître, cela pourrait vous déjouer. Il faudrait détruire cette cohésion. En acquérant l'allégeance de chacun, individuellement des autres, et en créant des conflits au sein de leur groupe, vous pourriez avoir beaucoup plus d'impact sur eux. Ainsi, ils n'auraient plus que vous comme point de repère et de ralliement, et vous serrez alors certain que leur fidélité envers vous, ne se verra pas doublée par leur amitié. Expliqua-t-il, tout en veillant à ce que sa voix ne flanche pas.

Jedusor le regarda, plus pensif que tout à l'heure et les sourcils froncés. C'était une bonne idée. Une très bonne idée même. Orion n'était pas le plus malin de ses hommes pour rien.

\- Enfin un qui sait réfléchir. Souffla-t-il presque trop heureux.

Un sourire angoissant vînt se loger sur lèvre, promettant milles tourments, qui fit pâlir ses fidèles. Il savait déjà qui serait en mesure de fragiliser leur cohésion. Instinctivement, il se tourna vers Malfoy, qui n'avait lui non plus, pas décrocher le moindre mot depuis le début de la soirée.

\- Abraxas.

L'intéressé sursauta à son nom, se ratatinant sous sa cape.

\- Oui maître. Trembla-t-il.

\- Je veux que tu te renseignes sur ce Kaï. Focalise tes recherches par rapport à Jeanne. De toute évidence elle était très proche de lui.

Perturbé et surpris par une telle mission, le blond platine ne put qu'acquiescer.

\- Arias. Poursuit-il. Passe autant de temps que possible avec Blaise. Initie-le à tout ce que nous faisons. Je suis sûr qu'il est bon soldat.

\- Bien maître.

\- Orion, occupe-toi de Drago. Faîtes en sorte dès les éloigner les uns des autres, je veux qu'ils soient mis à part le plus possible. Quant à vous mes chers Serdaigles, gardez un œil sur les deux Griffondors, je ne pense pas qu'ils soient aussi innocents qu'ils le prétendent.

Ils acquiescèrent tous, conscient de partir de nouveau en mission. Alors que leur Maître les renvoyait, il rappela cependant Abraxas qui ne put cette fois pas cacher son angoisse. Désormais seul avec Jedusor, il fixa ses chaussures, apeurée.

\- Donne-moi ta chevalière.

Incertain, le jeune homme crut avoir mal entendu pendant plusieurs secondes, une main instinctivement refermer sur sa bague familiale.

\- Maître ?

\- Ne m'oblige pas à te le demander une seconde fois.

Le corps frémissant des souvenirs de sa punition, Abraxas ne résista pas plus longtemps, la boule au ventre et la gorge serrée.

\- Puis-je... puis-je demander pourquoi ?

\- Je tiens à vérifier une théorie. Dit-il, le bijou scintillant au creux de sa main. Pars maintenant. Oh et s'il te plaît, sois galant pour une fois. Jeanne a de toute évidence un faible pour les blonds.

* * *

\- Je vois que je suis attendu. Soupira Tom en apercevant les trois sorciers réunis à son arrivée dans l'infirmerie.

\- On devait prendre de l'avance. Dit Blaise. Et la préparer.

Leurs regards se porta machinalement sur l'objet de toutes leurs attentions. La belle au bois dormant de Poudlard. Ginny. Hermione n'avait pas réagi à l'entrée de Jedusor, trop concentrée sur sa tâche. La potion qu'elle faisait infuser depuis une heure demandait toute son intention. Ce qu'ils allaient faire aujourd'hui était risqué ; bien trop pour ne pas prendre de précaution. Leur but aujourd'hui était de réfracter leur magie afin de sortir l'âme de Ginny, piégée dans une dimension coupée de tout espace-temps. D'où le besoin indispensable de Jedusor. Techniquement, son sang et sa magie coulaient en elle à travers l'Horcrucxs et Magnus. Deux points essentiels qui définiraient leur réussite aujourd'hui. En se liant à Ginny, Jedusor d'un point de vue physique et elle-même d'un point de vue émotionnel, ils réussiraient à rappeler son âme dans son corps et ainsi donc, à la ramener parmi eux. Pour autant, tout cela relevait de la théorie et rien ne les préservaient des complications, et de Tom Lui-même. Dans un souci d'inquiétude, les trois sorciers s'étaient relayés toute la nuit à son chevet, craignant de voir le mage noir tenter de saboter leurs minces progrès. Aussi, ils avaient jeté une dizaine de sort de protection sur le corps de leur amie et son enfant, rendant par la même occasion, invisible les premiers signes de son ventre déjà plus rond. Car si tous ignoraient depuis quand précisément elle était enceinte, ce qui était certain, était que cela fait depuis déjà plus de trois mois. Soit depuis leur arrivée ici. A ce stade, la magie d'un enfant à naître commençait à être détectable. Une double prise de risque pour eux aujourd'hui.

\- Avec quoi comptes-tu réfracter notre magie ? Demanda Tom sans pouvoir détacher son regard de la rousse.

\- Ceci. Dit-elle en lui tendant une fiole dont le liquide rose pâle moussait doucement. Je l'ai faite il y a une heure, avec un échantillon de son sang. On devra la boire et réciter cette incantation.

Il saisit le parchemin concerné, pourtant, une ride se forma au creux de ses sourcils. De la surprise.

\- Où as-tu trouvé ça ?

\- Dans la réserve...

\- Vous l'avez volé ?! S'exclama-t-il.

\- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois maître, je doute que cela ne vous ait déjà arrêté auparavant.

Le ton d'Hermione se voulait respectueux, mais ses mots eux, trahissait sa peur et son impatience. Elle avait hâte d'en finir. Elle avait hâte de retrouver son amie.

\- Cette magie est instable. Dit-il plus fort. Elle fait appel à des forces d'outre monde.

\- Je sais. Mais c'est le seul moyen de l'atteindre, compte tenu que c'est un esprit qui l'a mise dans cet état.

\- C'est risqué.

\- Vous nous croirait peut-être pas, mais c'est devenu notre quotidien. Railla Drago en grimaçant.

Il les regarda avec suspicion et doutes, mais ne se ravisa pas pour autant. Il avait une parole à tenir. Sans sourciller, il les observa régler les derniers préparatifs, avant que l'heure fatidique ne sonne. La potion vira au rouge, et les sorciers pâlirent. Il était temps d'agir. Tout en ignorant le léger tremblement de sa main, la sorcière but la potion avant de la tendre à Jedusor. Le gout amer du sang ampli leur bouche, électrifiant par la même occasion le corps de Tom. Depuis qu'il était entré, il pouvait sentir une enclume enfoncer les parois de son abdomen et happé son regard vers la peau de lait de la malade. Il ne comprenait toujours pas comment cette inconnue pouvait l'obséder à ce point, et comment son cœur pouvait encore résonner de ses appels incessants.

\- Vous êtes prêts ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Tant que vous tenez votre promesse. Oui.

Les dés étaient lancés. Et aucun retour n'était possible. Dans un silence presque religieux, Tom et Hermione saisirent respectivement chacune des mains de Ginny. La froideur de son corps les fit frissonner, mais aucun d'eux ne dit rien. Alors qu'ils pouvaient sentir la magie les unir à elle, les murmures de l'incantation se mirent à résonner depuis leurs lèvres quasi closes. Pendant plusieurs minutes, et sous les regards attentifs des deux serpentards, rien ne se passa. Pourtant, et ça les garçons ne pouvaient le savoir, plus les secondes s'écoulaient, plus la conscience des deux sorciers commençaient à s'effacer. Comme happés par une force plus grande qu'eux, leurs yeux se révulsèrent et leurs voix se turent. Le monde se flouta autour d'eux, ne laissant que des brides de formes et de couleurs avant qu'ils ne soient brusquement plongé dans une obscurité angoissante. Leurs pouls s'accélérèrent, leurs souffles se coupèrent et dans cette perte de réalité, seule la main rigide de Ginny les empêcha de perdre totalement pieds. Ils n'entendirent pas les exclamations inquiètes de Drago et Blaise, mais seulement les prémices d'une voix plus douce, plus nette. Alors que tout se mettait à tourner autour d'eux et qu'une nausée leur ravageait l'estomac, Tom et Hermione se sentirent tomber en arrière, avec pour seul ancre la Weasley. Comme suspendu dans le vide, ils l'entendirent davantage, jusqu'à presque pouvoir apercevoir le feu de ses cheveux dans le noir de leur inconscience. Elle était là. Plus vivante que jamais. Ils pouvaient la sentir. Pourtant, alors qu'ils touchaient au but, le lien se brisa. Comme un élastique trop tendu, la connexion se coupa si brutalement, qu'elle laissa les deux sorciers retomber dans leurs corps, fébriles et profondément choqués. Face à contre terre, Drago et Blaise au-dessus d'eux, ils ne comprirent rien à leurs exclamations et questions. Hermione et Tom avait l'impression de sortir d'un rêve profond, et l'incompréhension qui en découla, les laissa sans voix.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?!

\- Ça a marché ?

\- Non... Souffla Jedusor en grimaçant. Quelque chose à contrecarré le sort...

\- Quoi ?!

\- Je... je ne comprends pas ! S'exclama Hermione en s'accrochant à Drago pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Ça n'a aucun sens, ça aurait dû marcher ! Elle était là ! On avait presque réussi à l'atteindre !

\- Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas un souci de potion ? Demanda Blaise sans comprendre.

\- Non ! J'en suis certaine ! Ce n'était pas nous !

\- C'était elle.

\- Pardon ?!

Jedusor s'était relevé, faisant désormais face à une Ginny toujours profondément endormie. De la stupeur résonnait sur son visage, ainsi qu'une forme d'admiration. Pourtant, les sorciers le regardaient ahuris, incapable de voir où il voulait en venir. Or, l'évidence était là. Sous leurs yeux depuis toujours. Leur amie était bien plus forte qu'ils ne le pensaient.

\- C'était elle. Répéta-t-il plus fort. Elle a brisé la connexion.

\- Mais elle est inconsciente !

\- Une corp endormie ne veut pas dire qu'elle n'est pas éveillée. Vous m'avez dit qu'un Esprit l'avait plongé dans le coma. Mais je commence à me demander si votre amie n'y reste pas de sa propre volonté. Déclara-t-il sans les regarder. Elle nous a senti venir à elle. Et pourtant, elle nous a repoussé.

\- Mais... pourquoi ?

La confusion était à son comble. S'il y avait bien une chose à laquelle les sorciers ne s'étaient pas préparés, c'était l'hypothèse que la propre volonté de Ginny entre en jeu, et contredise leur plan. Pourtant, cela n'avait pas le moindre sens à leurs yeux. Pourquoi vouloir rester enfermée dans une dimension hors de tout temps, où il n'y a que de vide et de la solitude ? Elle était coupée de tout ceux qu'elle aimait, là-bas. Mais quelque chose la retenait. L'empêchait de se laisser partir. Pétrifiée, Hermione regarda pour la première fois son amie avec incompréhension. Endormie et plus pâle que ses draps, elle n'en restait pas moins maîtresse d'elle et de son esprit. Une situation qui mettait à l'eau leurs plans et plus important encore, leurs minces certitudes.

\- On.. on fait quoi alors ?

\- Quelle question... On la réveille Richards ! Soupira Jedusor. Notre marché est toujours d'actualité.

\- Mais comment sauver quelqu'un qui ne veut pas l'être ?!

\- On le convainc. Heureusement pour vous, j'avais anticipé votre échec. Dit-il en fouillant dans son propre sac. Jeunes gens, je vous présente votre salue.

Il tenait entre ses mains un pot étrange, au contenu qui laissa les trois serpentard plus livides que la mort. Ils ne connaissaient que trop bien ce que leur maître tenait avec tant de fierté. Une substance dans leur temps illégale, ayant servi à plus de crime qu'ils ne pouvaient en compter et dont l'utilisation était moralement discutable. Une substance dont ils avaient vu eux-mêmes les effets. Une substance qu'Hermione avait étudié en profondeur auprès de son véritable Maître. Sa spécialité depuis toujours... la pâte de rêve. Les yeux écarquillés devant elle, Hermione, Blaise et Drago eurent du mal à dissimuler leur malaise grandissant. Les images des tortures de Bellatrix et Lucius, ainsi que leurs cris incessants, défilaient désormais devant eux ; avec au centre de toutes ces horreurs, cette pâte. Celle qui les avait sauvé et maudit.

\- Qu'est... qu'est-ce que c'est ? Bafouilla Drago.

\- La plus puissante pâte de rêve de tout le monde Magique.

\- La pâte de rêve plonge ses victimes dans un monde dont elles ne peuvent s'échapper. En quoi l'utiliser sur Ginny pourrait la sauver ? Demanda Blaise inquiet.

\- Qu'elle le veuille ou non, votre amie sortira de son sommeil. Le problème est qu'elle a assez de magie pour contrôler la voie la plus frontale et donc nous empêcher de l'atteindre. La pâte de rêve nous frayera un chemin directement dans son esprit, et même elle, ne pourra pas le contrer.

\- Maître... vous êtes sûr que c'est sans danger ?

\- Rien n'est jamais sans danger. Mais des ajustements s'imposent. Déclara-t-il en allant chercher une chaise et défaisant sa robe de sorcier. Je m'occuperais de maintenir la connexion moi-même. Mélors, Richards, vous réciterez l'incantation. De cette façon, toi Jeanne, tu pourras entrer dans son esprit suffisamment longtemps pour la convaincre de revenir.

\- Vous êtes sérieux ?!

\- Je n'en ai pas l'air ?

Son ton était irrévocable et son plan, réalisable. Mais l'utilisation de pâte de rêve compliquait tout, car une seule mauvaise manipulation suffirait à les piéger à jamais dans un monde de fantaisie sans sortie de secours. Pourtant, rien ne sembla inquiéter le jeune Mage Noir. Sans perdre sa concentration, il donna des ordres aux garçons et releva ses manches. Il plaça un lit vide à côté de celui de Ginny, y fit allonger Hermione et commença à ajuster l'incantation à sa pâte de rêve. Il était étrange de le voir aussi concentré sur quelque chose qui ne le concernait pas directement, et plus encore de le voir aider, et non pas coopérer que par intérêt. Des rides se creusaient son front, à peine cachées par ses ondulations noires de jais, symptôme de son intense réflexion. Il allait et venait, des papiers et livres en main, Drago et Blaise sur ses talons, et cette image insuffla un air de nostalgie dans le brouhaha de l'infirmerie. En le regardant ainsi, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de tristement déglutir. Il n'avait jamais autant ressemblé à leur Maître qu'à cet instant...

Très vite, et après plus d'une demi-heure de préparation supplémentaire, on entendit les murmures de la magie s'élever autour d'eux depuis les deux serpentards, tandis que Jedusor commençait déjà à répandre sa pommade sur le front de la rousse. D'une main experte, il en déposa également sur celui de la Gryffondors, avant de prendre leurs mains et de fermer les yeux. Déjà, Hermione pouvait sentir les effets de la pâte de rêve. Comme si elle tombait dans un sommeil profond, elle ne perçut bientôt plus la main forte de Jedusor dans la sienne, ni même la fraîcheur frissonnante de la pommade sur son front. Elle se senti partir, s'élever doucement, du moins elle le pensait. Au bout que quelques instant, sa tête se compressa violemment, lui donnant envie de hurler mille douleurs mais elle n'en n'eut pas le temps et s'écrasa brutalement sur un sol mou. Un sol qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Celui de la Grande Salle de l'autre dimension.

D'abord désorientée, elle se releva, le souffle coupé. Sous ses doigts, la douceur du tapis sur lequel elle avait été projeté des dizaines de fois fit monter un sanglot dans sa gorge. Sous ses yeux, la Grande salle était intacte. Il n'y avait pas de gravats, de signe d'explosion, d'incendie ou de faille spatio-temporelle, ni même les corps de Bellatrix ou de Lucius. Tout était parfaitement intacte ; les meubles, la bibliothèque, les colonnes, le ciel magique... absolument tout. Si bien que la jeune femme eut du mal à ne pas fondre en larme. Ces lieux renfermaient tellement plus que toute la souffrance qu'ils y avaient vécu. Elle pouvait presque s'attendre à voir Scorpius et Kai passer la porte d'entrée, les cheveux ébouriffés et les yeux bouffis de sommeil. Ils auraient baillé, ronchonner, puis sourit. Le Maître aurait alors soupiré, agacé dans son fauteuil, un livre à la main. Et elle aurait ri. Oui... ces lieux renfermaient une véritable partie de leur vie. Peut-être même, la plus importante de toute. Alors qu'elle luttait contre ses émotions dans un silence quasi complet, une fine mélodie se mit à s'élever. Derrière elle, un long piano à queue reposait, avec, assis à son banc, l'objet de toute leur inquiétude. Imperturbable, Ginny était là. Sa chevelure de feu tombait en cascade dans son dos, contrastant avec le noir profond de sa robe et la pâleur de sa peau. Ses mains parcouraient l'instrument avec douceur et agilité, sans se soucier de la présence d'Hermione. D'abord incertaine, la jeune femme l'appela, et s'avança. Mais même face à elle, la Weasley resta de marbre, sans la voir ni l'entendre. Aucun cri ne réussit à l'atteindre, et la secouer, revint à toucher un cadavre froid. C'était inutile...

\- Je t'en prie ! Ginny ! Regarde-moi ! Je suis là ! Regarde-moi !

Mais rien n'y faisait. Ni ses appels, ni ses pleures devenues incontrôlables. Hermione avait l'impression de faire face à un fantôme sourd et muet. Elle pouvait la toucher, la voir, et mais elle sentait que son amie n'était pas vraiment là. Son regard restait figé dans le vide, l'éclat de ses yeux était éteint, et une tristesse incommensurable habitait les traits de son visage. Elle ressemblait à une veuve qui n'attendait plus que la mort pour la sortir de sa misère. Et c'est ce qu'elle était. Ginny avait vu tous ses amis disparaître, ses enfants lui êtres arrachés, et son seul amour agoniser dans ses bras avant de partir lui aussi, loin d'elle. Elle était seule. Seule et morte à l'intérieure. Une coquille vide. Désespérée, Hermione la regarda pendant de longues minutes sans savoir quoi faire. Jedusor voulait qu'elle cherche à la convaincre de revenir parmi eux. Mais était-ce seulement possible ? Elle ne savait plus, mais ne pouvait pas se résoudre à la laisser là. Le visage rougi par ces larmes, elle les effaça d'un coup de poignet, et soupira avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés sur le banc du piano. La mélodie qu'elle jouait était celle qu'elles avaient entendu, dans le souvenir de Magnus. C'était un moment heureux, qui leur avaient redonné de l'espoir. Pourtant, la musique sonnait creuse, vide de tout ce qui la composait autrefois. Elle avait perdu son âme.

D'abord timide, elle hésita à poser ses propres mains sur les touches. Pourtant, au premier son qu'elle émit, elle vit une chair de poule parcourir les bras de son amie. Un mouvement à peine perceptible qui lui donna une idée.

\- Ginny, je sais que tu es là. Dit-elle. Je sais qu'au fond de toi, tu m'entends.

Un deuxième refrain, plus fort que les autres, et un tressautement de paupières. Un frisson qui trahit sa présence, quelque part derrière son visage de cire.

\- Tu... tu te souviens de la dernière fois qu'on a joué toutes les deux ? Demanda alors Hermione dans un souffle. C'était dans un souvenir. Et les enfants étaient là... Magnus était là. Ils riaient, ils étaient heureux. Et nous, on essayait de leur apprendre à jouer. Tu te souviens ?

Bien sûr qu'elle se souvenait. Ça Hermione n'en doutait pas un seul instant. Le même cœur de mère battait en elles. Le même cœur qui ne pouvait pas oublier ces brefs instants de paix et pur bonheur avec leurs enfants. Ils résonneraient en elles pour toujours, peu importe que le futur change ou pas. Ils faisaient désormais parti d'elles, tout comme leurs enfants. Au prénom de son fils, une fausse note retentit, plus forte et aigus que les autres. La jeune femme regarda sa main, les sourcils désormais froncés, comme si elle ne comprenait pas son geste, pourtant, il fut suffisant pour qu'Hermione retrouve un peu d'espoir.

\- On savait que ces instants étaient rares. On profitait du moment présent autant que possible ! Continua-t-elle. Même si on ignorait ce qu'il allait advenir de nous. Ginny, je t'en prie, je sais que tu m'entends ! Je sais que ces souvenirs sont en toi ! Tu dois te réveiller ! Tu nous manque ! A moi, Drago, Blaise, Ron et Harry ! On est tous là ! On t'attend ! Et ton fils... ton fils a besoin de toi.

Deuxième tressautement, et déjà Hermione pouvait percevoir un éclat mort revenir à la vie dans ses pupilles figées.

\- Magnus a besoin de toi.

Ce nom la perturbait. Il la sortait de sa bulle, de sa torpeur mortuaire dont elle n'avait pas même pas conscience. C'était comme se réveiller parmi les vivants. Prendre un premier souffle. Revenir à la vie.

\- Magnus... murmura-t-elle pour elle-même d'une voix enrouée.

\- Oui ! Magnus ! Il est là ! Il t'attend lui aussi !

\- Magnus. Répéta-t-elle envoûté par la saveur de ce mot sur ses lèves.

Ginny cligna des yeux, plusieurs fois, avant de fixer de nouveau ses mains désormais tremblantes. Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle ne comprenait plus.

\- Ginny. Insista Hermione. Reviens nous.

Dans un élan de désespoir, la jeune femme posa une main sur la sienne. Et pour la première depuis son arrivée, la rousse réagit à son toucher. Les yeux écarquillés de stupeur, elle regarda leurs mains jointes, comme si cette image était surréaliste. Elle ne semblait pas y croire. Elle ne voulait pas y croire. Pas après tant de faux espoirs. Plus pâle encore, elle releva lentement la tête, incertaine de ce qu'il se trouverait au bout de ce poignet, de ce bras et de cette épaule qui lui paraissaient sorti de nul part. Pourtant, quand son regard fini de suivre la courbe de ce corps voisin, et qu'il rencontra celui d'Hermione, c'est une véritable tornade qui s'abattit dans son cœur, ravageant le peu de morceaux qu'elle avait réussi à préserver. Un souffle passa sur ses lèvres, et la magie happa Hermione loin d'elle. Comme entraînée par le fond, elle eut l'impression de couler, tirer par une force face à laquelle elle ne pouvait lutter. Mais malgré ça, elle ne l'avait pas lâché.

Et quand elle s'écrasa dans son corps, à l'infirmerie, la main de Ginny était toujours dans la sienne.

* * *

Un silence complet régnait en cette fin de soirée dans la Forêt Interdite. Les bois, assombrit par la nuit naissante, mais embrasé un par un coucher de soleil éclatant, était envahi d'un calme léger, seulement ponctué des quelques cris de mammifères à l'agonie, et des chants d'oiseaux en quête d'amour. Une brume de chaleur dansait entre les arbres, et déjà, quelques fines étoiles dégageaient leurs lueurs du crépuscule de plus en plus sombre. Au loin, on pouvait entrevoir les fenêtres éclairées de Poudlard et presque deviner la clameur joyeuse des élèves entrain de dîner. Pour autant, alors que cette quiétude régnait, un claquement sourd s'éleva dans la forêt. Aussi rapide qu'un coup de fouet, personne n'aurait pu l'entendre. Pourtant, autre chose résonna, réduisant les chants nuptiaux à des battements d'ailes apeurés. Une chute. Puis deux. Suivit enfin de gémissements et d'injures cinglantes qui se perdirent dans le le vacarme des animaux en fuite. A terre, couverts de feuilles à moitié mortes, et les visages couverts de terre, trois individus se regardèrent, perdus. Leurs souffles s'accélérèrent en même temps que leurs stresses, mais seul l'un deux sourit à pleine dent.

\- On y est !

La jeune femme se releva la première, ses joues noires de saleté, devenue roses d'impatience.

\- Attend... tu es certaines que c'est bien ici ? Demanda une autre nouvelle venue.

\- Affirmatif ! J'ai... j'ai réussi ! Ça a marché !

Son visage rayonnait plus que l'éclat du jour mourant. Jamais dans ses bois, on n'avait vu de regard plus porteur d'espoir.

\- Ne crie pas victoire trop vite. Tempéra le seul garçon, tout en époussetant son uniforme de guerre. On n'est pas sorti d'affaire pour autant. On doit les retrouver.

\- Ce ne sera pas compliqué ! Je peux presque sentir leurs présences... ils ne sont pas loin.

\- Moi aussi ... je peux le sentir. Je sens Scorpius. Murmura-t-elle fébrile.

\- Je croyais le lien des jumeaux étaient un mythe ? Soupira le garçon.

\- Pas quand il s'agit de jumeaux pourvu de magie. Dit-elle en se dépoussiérant. Ils sont tous là.

\- On peut y arriver. On a déjà fait plus dur ! S'exclama la jeune rousse en récupérant ses affaires toujours au sol.

\- Je n'en suis pas si sûr...

\- Terrence, s'il te plaît ! Ça fait des mois que je travaille là-dessus. Ça va marcher.

\- Je suis le seul qui doute ?

\- Je doute aussi. Dit la blonde d'une petite voix. Mais il est trop tard pour faire demi-tour. Et notre famille me manque !

Le jeune homme ne dit rien, conscient des tourments qui habitaient ses compagnes. Ces derniers mois n'avaient pas été les plus simples. Et plus de malheurs les attendraient encore s'ils n'agissaient pas. Alors que les deux paires d'yeux le fixaient intensément, il ne put que se résoudre à soupirer. Oui, ils étaient bien loin de chez eux. Mais mieux valait agir au plus vite, pour repartir dès que possible. Car il n'aimait décidément pas l'idée d'avoir changé d'époque.

* * *

Bonjour à tous ! Voici la suite avec un peu plus de rebondissements que prévu ! J'espère que ça vous aura plût ! ;) Ginny qui voulait rester dans ce coma ? Le plan de Tom ? Ces nouveaux arrivants ? Que va-t-il se passer selon vous ? Dîtes moi vos théories dans les commentaires :) !

Merci à vous tous qui me lisez et me soutenez encore !

A très vite :)


	14. Chapter 14

L'obscurité était étrange. La lumière, l'espoir, la vérité... rien de tout ça n'existait dans le noir. Ne persistait, qu'une implacable opacité. Au début, elle se limite à la vue et se résume alors, à simplement être plongé dans le noir. Mais il n'y a pas que ça. Il y a plus. Et ce plus, Ginny n'en avait jamais fait l'expérience auparavant. Elle avait toujours pensé que tout ne se limitait qu'à sa propre imagination. Que le noir ne faisait que refléter les démons qui habitaient son esprit. Mais elle avait tort. Car être plongée dans l'obscurité, c'était plus que ça. C'était plus que d'avoir peur des monstres sous son lit. C'était plus que de suivre le point lumineux apparaissant sous ses paupière clauses. C'était plus qu'attendre le lever du jour pour vivre... et ça, elle l'avait bien compris. Car dans son cas, l'obscurité n'a pas été qu'un instant. Elle a été une vie. Une vie passée à compter des secondes qui n'existaient plus, et à voir des fantômes dont elle ne rêvait plus. Elle avait bien cru que cela passerait, mais là encore, elle s'était trompée. Rein n'était passé. En un sens, tout n'avait fait qu'empirer. Son corps s'était alourdi, et affaiblit ; à tel point que quand tout son être est paralysé par le poids de l'obscurité, on ne le sens presque plus. Ni les battements de son cœur, ou les souffles de ses inspirations... rien. On pourrait penser que les autres sens restent en éveil malgré tout, mais là encore, ce n'est qu'une vaste blague. L'ouïe se tarit peu à peu d'elle-même, le toucher s'engourdi lentement, le goût s'assèche et l'odorat se paralyse, ne faisant que s'accorder avec la stérilité visuelle de l'obscurité de plus en plus profonde et grandissante. Ne reste alors que la conscience. Du moins, elle le pensait. Car après tout, quel intérêt y-a-t-il à vivre pour sa seule conscience ? Pour sa dernière lueur de vaine existence ? Ginny, elle, n'en avait pas. Pas de raison, de motivation, ou d'espoir. Et à cet instant précis, quand l'esprit réalise qu'il n'a aucune raison de continuer de vivre, de s'agiter et de se réveiller, se passe un étrange phénomène. Différentes appellations sont possibles pour les rares ayant déjà été plongé dans un coma magique, mais pour Ginny, il n'y en a qu'une. Celui de la délivrance.

Un sentiment ravageur, qui fut le seul à faire frémir ses nerfs sensitifs morts depuis longtemps. Elle n'avait pas lutté. Elle ne le voulait pas. Au contraire, elle n'avait attendu que cet instant. Celui où elle pourrait enfin ne plus se battre. Ne plus espérer de lumière, d'espoir ou de réveil. Celui où elle pourrait enfin s'enrouler dans ce manteau d'obscurité, et s'y étendre simplement une bonne fois pour toute, perdu dans un monde sans temps, où un infini de repos muet et indolore l'attendait. Plus de combat, de peine ou de tourment. Et plus important encore, plus de vérité. Et là, était la véritable délivrance. Plus rien à ses yeux ne valait la peine de souffrir d'avantage et encore moins la vérité cruelle de sa vie.

Son maître n'était plus. Ses enfants étaient perdus. Ses amis, disparus. Sa famille détruite. Et son avenir... cette promesse de futur et d'espoir... torpillé par la vérité de tous les faits précédemment énumérés. Et en conclusion, Ginny avait dit stop. Stop à la vie. Stop à la douleur. Stop à tout ce qui lui rongeait le ventre tel un ver trop vorace pour son cœur ravagé. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Et en ce délivrant de la vérité, elle avait enfin cru que le repos était possible ; que la véritable paix, ne pouvait s'accompagner que de cette léthargie indolore et de cette inexistence révélatrice. Elle avait cru que tout était enfin fini et s'était délectée de cette dernière vérité. Pourtant, elle aurait dû s'en douter. Ni la vie, ni la mort ne pourraient empêcher le sort de la torturer un peu plus. Son repos avait pris fin. Sûrement de la façon la plus cruelle qui soit. Il n'était pas question de parler de l'agressivité de la lumière sur ses yeux, de la lourdeur brutale de son corps, ou encore de la nausée que lui donnèrent tous ses bruits environnants. Non, la vraie torture fut cette rencontre. Cet échange de regard. Il n'avait duré qu'un instant. Qu'une fraction de seconde. Pourtant, une fois la douleur dissipée de la lumière, il était apparu. Le premier regard qu'elle rencontrait après plus de trois mois d'obscurité totale. Celui d'un inconnu vaguement familier. D'un souvenir et d'un espoir dont elle sentait encore la mort dans le fond de ses entrailles. Celui d'un homme qui ressemblait bien trop à celui qu'elle aimait. Celui d'un sosie dont les braises présentes dans l'iris ne pouvaient concurrencer avec les flammes qui avait envoûté et brûlé son âme.

Non décidément, le regard de Tom Jedusor ne pourrait pas rivaliser avec celui de son maître. Mais il lui avait fait tout aussi mal. Rien, ni le toucher réconfortant de la main d'Hermione, ou les voix rassurantes de Blaise et Drago n'auraient pu apaiser cette douleur. Cette horreur. Cette insupportable envie de mourir devant le faux de l'être aimé. Aussi, malgré l'incompréhension, et la peur, elle n'avait pu retenir que la douleur. Une douleur qui, une fois réveillée, la fit hurler à plein poumons au beau milieu de l'infirmerie.

* * *

\- Tu devrais aller lui parler.

Ron regarda Hermione, déchiré et indécis. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, quoi dire ou quoi penser. Et pourtant, il avait attendu cet instant depuis leur arrivée ici. Celui du réveil de sa sœur. Malheureusement, il devrait le savoir depuis le temps. Rien ne se passait jamais comme ils l'espéraient. Tous, étaient maudit. Et le résultat était toujours le même. Ils souffraient de leurs espoirs mal placés. Et aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception à la règle, bien qu'il en eût espéré le contraire... Accoudé à la porte de l'infirmerie depuis déjà plus d'une heure, il n'avait osé y re-entrer. Au début, quand il avait appris que la manœuvre de Jedusor avait fonctionné, il s'y était précipité, mais avait vite regretté. Car voir sa sœur dans un tel état... dans une telle détresse... lui avait retourné l'âme et l'estomac. Ces derniers espoirs avaient été écrasé, soufflé au loin par un vent plus fort que lui. Ne restaient désormais que les miettes, dont il ne savait que faire.

\- Comment elle va ? Demanda-t-il incapable de regarder son amie en face.

La jeune femme ne sut pas quoi lui répondre. Il était difficile de trouver les mots, quand il n'y avait pas.

\- Son état est stable pour le moment...

\- Et Magnus ?

\- Il va bien aussi, ne t'en fais pas. Sa crise n'a pas eu d'effet sur lui...

\- Je.. je ne comprends pas ! Elle... elle devrait aller bien ! Le sort a marché ! S'emporta-t-il.

\- Ron, elle a été dans le coma pendant trois mois. Des complications étaient à prévoir.

\- A prévoir ?! Elle a hurlé à la mort pendant plus de trois heures ! Elle était hystérique ! Les médicomages ont failli la faire interner à St Mangouste en urgence ! Et...

\- Je sais... j'étais là. Dit-elle simplement. Mais on ne sait pas ce qu'elle a pu traverser là-bas. Il lui faut juste un peu de temps pour... s'habituer... Mais tu dois lui parler. Lui dire ce qui nous ai arrivé, lui dire qu'elle est enceinte !

\- Je sais mais...

\- Il n'y a pas de mais !

\- Hermione... La première chose que j'ai vu en entrant dans cette salle tout à l'heure, c'est ma sœur en train de se débattre pour qu'on la laisse se suicider... Comment je peux espérer d'elle qu'elle vive si le premier désir qu'elle a, à son réveil, c'est de mourir !

Hermione ne dit rien, mais voyait bien la torture dans le regard du Weasley. Et elle la comprenait. Rien de tout ce qu'ils avaient anticipé n'avait pris en compte une possible crise d'hystérie magique de la part de leur amie. Des cris d'agonie, des objets qui voles, des étincelles magiques incontrôlables, des joues ruisselantes de larmes, des supplications pour qu'on la laisse mourir... Une scène d'angoisse et d'incompréhension qui avait alerté l'infirmière et les professeurs, eux aussi, plus désemparés que jamais. Des médecins étaient venus en urgence pour la calmer, mais c'était sans compter sa détermination. Ils avaient dû être à plus de six pour la maîtriser, mais la cause de cette réaction, était-elle, plus inquiétante. Les sorciers ignoraient s'il s'agissait simplement d'un choc dû à son réveil, de la présence de Jedusor, ou alors, d'une réaction miroir dû au destin tragique de leur Maître... ou bien des trois en même temps. Mais aucun de ses diagnostiques n'étaient rassurants. Après plusieurs sorts et potions, ils avaient réussi à la calmer, mais son silence n'était pas muet. Son regard suffisait à exprimer tous les cris imaginables.

\- On... on a éloigné tous les objets potentiellement dangereux. Et, elle est attachée. Elle ne tentera rien.

\- Où est Jedusor ?

\- Parti dès l'arrivée des médicomages. Il a essayé de la maîtriser mais je crois bien qu'elle l'a salement amoché. Sourit-elle.

\- Le rêve de tout le monde à l'heure actuelle.

\- Ce n'est pas sa faute. Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça mais c'est grâce à lui qu'on a pu l'atteindre.

\- Ouai... c'est sûr, fais-moi penser à le remercier plus tard. Dit-il sans retenir son rictus amer.

\- Ron...

\- Oui oui, je sais... ce n'est la faute de personne.

\- Vas la voir. Elle a besoin de son frère.

Il ne put rien répondre à ça, et dans un soupir vaincu, il ne put que se résigner à se retourner et passer la porte tant maudite. Les mains tremblantes et la boule au ventre, il s'avança, penaud et gêné en direction du seul lit composé de sangles de maintien. Le seul lit contenant sa sœur, et ses plus grandes peurs. Livide, le regard ouvert sur le néant, les yeux injectés de sang et le corps entièrement attaché par des lien magique, Ginny ne parlait pas. A vrai dire, elle n'avait rien dit de très construit depuis son réveil. Elle n'avait que hurler. Des cris qui résonnaient encore dans les oreilles de son frère impuissant face à la douleur qui rongeait sa sœur. Une douleur qu'il ne pouvait qu'imaginer, et qui pourtant, lui donnait déjà la nausée. Quand il arriva en face d'elle, c'est d'une quinte de toux timide qu'il se signala. Elle semblait déconnectée de la réalité, mais releva la tête malgré tout. Voir son regard s'accrocher au sien, était un bon début, mais il ne se faisait pas d'illusion. Il voyait bien que quelque chose en elle était brisé, perdu, et irrécupérable. Elle portait en elle la mort d'une part d'elle-même. Et ça les tuait tous les deux.

Lentement, il vînt s'asseoir à ses côtés sans jamais la quitter des yeux. Il aurait voulu la serrer contre lui, ou prendre sa main, mais dû se retenir. Ses bras bandés étaient attachés au matelas, dissimulant les multiples entailles qu'elle était parvenue à se faire avec un simple morceau de verre brisé. Les médecins lui avaient donné plus de calmant qu'il n'en était nécessaire pour assommer un Hippogriffe, de peur qu'elle ne retente de mettre fin à ses jours. Une peur qui habitait Ron désormais, et qui poussa ses larmes à dévaler ses joues. C'était trop à endurer.

\- Salut. Souffla-t-il doucement.

\- Salut.

Sa voix était rauque, sifflante et vide de tout ce qui l'avait habité ses dernières années.

\- Tu... tu te sens comment ?

Cette question aurait pu être bête et ironique si son état ne trahissait pas autant ce qu'elle ressentait. Pourtant, Ginny ne dit rien, et se contenta simplement de baisser les yeux, la mâchoire serrée.

\- S'il te plaît, parle-moi. Implora-t-il. Je veux... je veux juste essayer de comprendre ce qui t'arrives.

\- Tu ne peux pas.

\- Ginny, s'il te plaît. Je... je t'ai vu tout à l'heure. Tu étais incontrôlable et...

\- Tu attends des excuses ?

\- Non, tu n'as pas à t'excuser ! S'empressa-t-il de dire. Tu... sors d'un coma de presque quatre mois. Ce n'est pas ta faute.

Un vague sourire éclaircit son visage. Loin d'être heureux, il était ironique, et vaincu.

\- Alors c'est vrai ? Demanda-t-elle. 1944 ? Grindelwald ? Poudlard ? La Seconde guerre Mondiale ? On a fait un saut dans le temps.

\- Oui... c'est assez compliqué mais oui. On essaie de trouver un moyen de partir. On a un plan.

\- Un plan qui implique Tom Jedusor.

Sa voix avait baissé d'un ton, mais ses yeux exprimèrent autre chose. Sa détresse grandissait davantage à l'évocation ce nom, et la douleur aussi. Il ne se faisait pas d'illusion. Il y avait bien eu un déclencheur à cette crise.

\- Je suis désolé que le premier visage que tu aies vu à ton réveil soit le sien. Tu... tu n'aurais pas dû à avoir endurer ça. Je...

\- Tu as raison. L'interrompit-t-elle, les yeux un peu plus écarquillés. Je n'aurais pas dû...

\- Gin...

\- Pourquoi alors ? Demanda-t-elle à bout de souffle.

\- Quoi ?

\- Pourquoi me l'avoir fait endurer ?

\- C'était... c'était le seul moyen de te réveiller.

\- Pourquoi m'avoir réveillé dans ce cas ?! S'emporta-t-elle en tirant brusquement sur ses liens.

Le mouvement soudain de sa cadette le fit sursauter, et son regard le pétrifia d'angoisse. Il était ruisselant de larme et de supplication. Ses bras désormais tendus révélèrent ses autres hématomes et griffures dépassant des bandages, reste éphémère de sa crise, et souvenir de sa propre douleur. A la voir ainsi, elle ressemblait à une condamnée, suppliant qu'on l'achève. Et plus il l'écoutait, plus il avait l'impression que c'était le cas.

\- Pourquoi me faire endurer ça Ron ?! Pourquoi vous m'avez réveillé ?

\- On... on le devait. Souffla-t-il désemparé et meurtri. Tu... mourrais.

\- Et alors ? Tu as l'impression que je suis en vie là tout de suite ?!

\- Gin, tu...

\- Vous ne m'avez pas ramené à la vie... Ron, vous... vous n'avez fait que réveiller une morte. Dit-elle sans retenir ses propres larmes.

\- Non ! Non, tu ne comprends pas...

\- Ah oui ? Tu crois ça ?

\- S'il te plaît écoute moi !

\- Je le sens Ron. Dit-elle alors en arrivant à lui prendre la main. Je... je le sens agoniser. A chaque seconde. A chaque instant que vous m'imposer de respirer, je le sens mourir...

Ces mots le pétrifièrent comme le terrifièrent. Il avait espéré que le lien qui l'unissait à son Maître se soit affaibli avec sa disparition... il avait espéré qu'elle ne sente pas la véracité de sa torture quotidienne, piégé entre les dimensions. Mais de toute évidence, ses prières avaient été vaines. Elle ressentait tout.

\- Mais il ne peut pas... continua-t-elle dans un sanglot désespéré. Il en ait incapable. Il ne peut pas mourir ! Il est condamné... à... à errer pour toujours. A souffrir plus qu'aucun homme dans cet univers. Et je l'entends... je l'entends supplier milles dieux pour que ça cesse. Je l'entends hurler à l'agonie... Je l'entends m'appeler ! A chaque seconde Ron ! A chaque seconde !

\- Ginny...

\- Je l'entend hurler mon nom ! S'écria-t-elle. Mais je ne peux pas l'atteindre. Je ne peux rien faire... parce que je suis coincée ici !

\- Tu serais morte !

\- La mort est muette !

\- Non... c'était son choix. Déclara-t-il fébrile.

\- Je t'interdis de...

\- Non ! Ginny c'était son choix ! Dit-il plus fort en la prenant par les épaules.

\- Tu n'en sais rien !

\- Si je le sais !

\- Comment ? Comment pourrais-tu savoir quoi que ce soit ?! Tu le hais !

\- Parce qu'il nous l'a dit !

Ces mots figèrent sa sœur, pétrifiée devant une telle déclaration. Les yeux rouges de fatigue et d'hystérie, elle chercha un détail, un indice qui expliquerait pourquoi son frère lui hurlerait un pareil mensonge mais le désespoir et la tristesse qu'elle lut en lui, ne firent qu'intensifier son incompréhension.

\- Il nous l'a dit. Répéta-t-il de moins en moins à l'aise.

\- Qu... quoi ? Suffoqua-t-elle.

\- C'est lui. Il... il nous a alerté. Il nous a dit que tu mourrais, qu'on devait te réveiller au plus vite... Confessa-t-il.

\- Mais... c'est impossible.

\- Il s'est servi de Jedusor. Il a possédé son corps, et nous a donné des indications. C'est grâce à lui qu'on a un plan, et qu'on a réussi à te faire revenir ! C'est lui qui l'a voulu. Il... il nous aidé à te sauver !

\- N... non... Sanglota-t-elle sans respirer. Tu... mens... il...

\- Il l'a fait pour toi ! Pour que tu vives !

\- Pourquoi voudrais-je vivre ? Demanda-t-elle livide. Je l'ai perdu. Et... et mes enfants sont perdus avec lui... Je n'ai plus aucune raison de vivre Ron... Je n'ai plus aucune raison de vivre.

\- Ne dis pas ça.

\- Je t'en prie... je t'en supplie, replonge-moi dans le coma, ou tue-moi, je n'en ai rien à faire. Mais ne me laisse pas comme ça. Je ne peux pas vivre tout en sachant ce qu'il endure, je... je ne peux pas. Craqua-t-elle. C'est au-dessus de mes forces.

\- Non, Ginny... tu dois... tu dois vivre !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu as tors ! Il te reste une raison de vivre !

\- Je n'ai plus rien...

\- Non. Tu as encore ton fils.

* * *

\- Je suis désolé pour ton amie.

La voix soudaine d'Orion dans son dos, fit sursauter Drago. A moitié endormie sur la page ouverte d'un livre, il n'avait pas bougé de la bibliothèque depuis plusieurs heures, à la fois mortifié et désemparé par la situation qui leur échappait un peu plus à chaque avancée. La crise de Ginny avait été aussi inattendue que violente. En résultait de nombreuse égratignure sur ses bras, témoignage de la violence avec laquelle son amie s'était débattue pour lui reprendre le premier objet tranchant qu'elle avait pu trouver. La voir dépenser autant d'énergie pour mourir, leur avait fait un choc. Hermione était restée auprès d'elle après l'arrivée des Médicomages, mais lui, n'avait pas pu. Tout comme Blaise. Les deux Serpentards avaient préféré partir, plus bouleversé que jamais. Aussi le blond n'avait pas trouvé d'autre endroit où se cacher que la Bibliothèque. Il avait espéré pouvoir y rester au calme, à l'abris des autres fouines de Jedusor, mais bien entendu, il s'était trompé. Aussi, dans un soupir, il chercha à l'ignorer, loin d'être d'humeur à supporter sa surveillance. Pourtant, le Black ne recula pas face à son silence. Dans le bruissement de sa robe, il vînt lui faire face, une moue contrariée sur le visage qui faillit presque le faire éclater de rire. Il connaissait les Blacks depuis trop longtemps ; lui-même en était un du côté de sa mère. Il savait que l'empathie n'était pas naturelle chez eux. Et elle était d'autant moins crédible, quand ils étaient de mauvais comédiens.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Orion ?

\- Juste prendre de tes nouvelles. Dit-il innocemment. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'une amie qui revient d'entre les morts, cherches à y retourner dans la seconde.

\- Elle était dans le coma. Grinça-t-il agacé.

\- Ça change quoi ? Le résultat est le même.

Drago serra les dents, luttant pour ne pas se saisir de sa baguette. Il détestait quand les gens parlaient pour ne rien dire, et cette conversation n'était pas grand-chose d'autre. Orion meublait, mais la vraie question, était pourquoi ? Il n'était pas surpris que Jedusor ai déjà fait un compte rendu détaillé à ses troupes, mais était mal à l'aise à l'idée que leur mésaventure ne serve de prétexte pour assouvir sa curiosité vicieuse.

\- Tu es venu pour essayer de mal me remonter le moral ou parce que Jedusor te l'a demandé ?

\- Un peu des deux. Dit-il simplement. Mais j'avoue que je suis quand même un peu curieux.

\- Sans blague... je n'aurais pas deviné. Soupira-t-il en refermant son livre.

\- Je ne te forcerai pas à me parler, si tu n'en as pas envie.

\- Y a des chances pour que tu partes plus vite si je parle ?

\- Non.

\- J'ai donc le choix entre une conversation gênante ou un silence gênant ? Intéressant comme stratagème.

\- Je ne vais pas te faire un interrogatoire, détend toi ! Rit-il. Je laisse ça au Maître.

\- Trop gentil. Ricana-t-il en regrettant de ne pas être parti s'enfermer dans son dortoir.

\- Non, je... je me posais juste une question.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de parler Orion. Claqua-t-il finalement à bout en se levant pour partir. Pas ce soir.

Le Black le détailla, les sourcils subitement plus froncés. Il le détaillait de son regard d'ébène, comme une soude détecte une bombe prête à exploser. Il sentait que le Blond n'avait pas envie de le voir, ni lui, ni personne. Il sentait qu'il était nerveux et angoissé derrière sa soi-disant colère, et plus important encore, il sentait que c'était à cause de ce qui était arrivé aujourd'hui à l'infirmerie. C'était déloyale d'appuyer là où ça faisait mal pour obtenir des informations, mais c'était pour ça qu'il était là. Qu'il en soit désolé ou non, qu'il compatisse à sa douleur ou pas, cela ne changeait rien. Le boulot devait être fait. Sans jamais détourner le regard, il déglutit, et se leva à son tour.

\- Je suis sincère. Lui dit-il alors en le voyant prendre son sac. Je suis désolé pour ton amie. Et pour toi.

\- Je ne suis pas à plaindre. Dit-il simplement. Mais merci pour cette enrichissante conversation.

\- Je crois que tu l'es au contraire.

Décidément, il ne s'arrêterait jamais de parler, et déjà, la colère commençait à atteindre les poings de Drago, serrés dans sa robe. Même dos à lui, il pouvait sentir ses yeux lui brûler les omoplates. Il ne savait pas de quoi il parlait.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Je ne vais pas tenter de me suicider moi aussi, si c'est là ton inquiétude.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Excuse-moi ?! S'exclama-t-il en lui faisant de nouveau face.

\- Pourquoi ? C'est ça ma question. Insista-t-il le front plissé de suspicion.

\- Tu attends un compte rendu sur mes états d'âme ou quoi ?! Je ne veux pas me suicider !

Orion sourit faiblement. De toute évidence, il ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir.

\- Je sais, mais c'est là toute ma question Drago. Je... je sais que j'ignore probablement tout de ce que toi et tes amis avez enduré pendant la guerre, et... pendant votre interaction avec cet Esprit Supérieur. Mais j'ai quand même eu des aperçus. Blaise qui se tranche lui-même la gorge. Hermione qui se fait torturer par des plantes vénéneuses. Votre ami Kai, perdu en France. Les tortures, que vous avez affligé à vos ennemis. Vous avez tous subit et commis, plus d'atrocité qu'aucun d'entre nous et ce, juste pour survivre. Et vous continuer de vous battre encore aujourd'hui. Déclara-t-il calmement. C'est assez admirable, et… curieux à la fois.

Perturbé par ces mots, Drago baissa le regard, incapable de répondre. La vérité était douloureuse à vivre, à entendre, mais encore plus à se souvenir.

\- Alors dis-moi. Continua-t-il. Si à peine sorti du coma, le seul désir de ton amie est de mourir, qu'est-ce qui te donne encore envie de vivre à toi ?

La question à un million. La question que lui et ses amis évitaient à tout prix. La question la plus douloureuse.

\- Tes amis ? Hermione ? La foi ?

\- Tu crois franchement qu'après tout ce que tu as cité, je peux encore avoir la foi ? Demanda-t-il un sourire triste sur les lèvres.

\- Alors quoi ?

\- La famille.

\- Ton père ? Demanda-t-il surpris en se rappelant le discours de son maître sur l'épouvantard lui étant apparu.

Drago grimaça. Bon dieu, qu'il haïssait cette conversation. Rien de ce qu'il dirait ne saurait le contenter. Il le savait. Il n'y avait pas de bonne réponse. Ni pour Orion, ni pour lui.

\- J'ai tué mon père. Dit-il froidement.

\- Alors quelle famille ? Le Maître nous a dit que tu n'avais plus personne.

\- Celle que j'ai bien l'intention de fonder une fois que tout sera fini.

\- Un avenir meilleur ? C'est ça ton secret de vie ? Demanda-t-il surpris. Ça a l'air plutôt simple.

\- Non Orion. Tu peux me croire sur parole. J'ai enduré plus de torture qu'aucun doloris ne pourrait jamais donner, mais continuer de se battre pour quelque chose qu'on n'est même pas sûr d'avoir, c'est loin d'être simple. C'est... pire que tout.

\- Alors pourquoi ?

\- Tu n'as que ce mot à la bouche ou quoi ?!

\- Réponds moi !

\- Parce que sinon, toutes ces douleurs, ces épreuves, ces tortures, ces meurtres, ces vies gâchées, ces espoirs brisés... tout ça n'aura pas eu le moindre sens ! Et je m'y refuse...

* * *

Ginny inspira avec force, emplissant ses poumons de l'air frais du soir. Un acte anodin qui pourtant, apaisa légèrement les tourments de son cœur. Elle n'avait pas respiré l'air de la nuit depuis... à vrai dire, elle ne savait même plus depuis quand. La seule chose dont elle était certaine, était que cela remontait à une autre vie... très lointaine. Parfois, quand elle fermait les yeux, elle tentait de se souvenir du visage de ses frères, du sourire de sa mère, et du rire de son père... les personnages principaux de cette autre vie. Elle fouillait sa mémoire à la recherche du moindre souvenir, du moindre épisode heureux... mais là encore, cela remontait si loin, que parfois les traits et les images se brouillaient, se confondant entre elles, pour la laisser seule. Seule face à la réalité.

Déjà trois jours étaient passé depuis son réveil. Le mois de Novembre était entamé. Le froid se faisait de plus en plus agressif, et bientôt, la saison de Noël débuterait. La moitié de l'année scolaire sonnerait, et avec elle, la moitié de sa grossesse. Un avenir se dessinait devant elle, mais son incertitude, elle, était bien réel. Apprendre qu'elle était enceinte avait été plus qu'un choc. Mais un bouleversement. Une entière remise en question de sa personne. Bien entendu, tous ses plans de suicides avaient été anéanti, et avec eux, l'espoir de pouvoir un jour retrouver la paix muette de la mort. Mais autre chose était apparu. Un espoir. Et une réponse. Savoir que son Maître avait bravé l'insupportable pour accélérer son réveil, n'avait pas eu le moindre sens pour elle ; du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne pourquoi. Car il ne l'obligerait pas affronter une vie emplit de ses propres cris, si ce n'était pas pour une bonne raison. Si ce n'était pas, pour Magnus.

Leur fils était en vie. Leur fils ne les avait jamais quittés. Et il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait, que c'était lui, qui lui sauvait la vie. Sans sa grossesse, elle aurait déjà retenté de mettre fin à ses jours et de stopper cette vaste blague qu'était devenue sa vie. Mais savoir qu'elle ne serait pas seule l'aidait à affronter l'idée d'un futur. Magnus était son enfant, à elle et son Maître. Il était son seul souvenir vivant de l'amour de sa vie. Et le seul et unique être au monde pour lequel elle tolérerait de vivre. Les médicomages la regardait encore avec inquiétude et méfiance, mais ils perdaient leur temps. Ron avait raison. Il lui restait une raison de vivre. Et elle n'allait pas gâcher. Son fils était son avenir. Et rien ni personne ne le lui prendrait. Assise à même le sol en haut de la tour d'astronomie, une main amoureusement posée sur son ventre légèrement arrondi, elle regarda le ciel avec dévotion. Quelque part, parmi les étoiles et le néant, son maître gisait dans le vide. Quelque part, dans l'obscurité, résonnait son amour pour elle et Magnus. Elle le sentait. Et c'est ce sur quoi elle essayait de se focaliser plus que tout. Car même si Hermione et les autres lui avaient déjà dit le contraire, elle refusait de perdre l'espoir de le revoir un jour. Si elle devait se battre pour son fils, la moindre des choses était de tenter de lui ramener son père. Et c'est cette promesse que Ginny fit aux cieux ce soir. Celle de le ramener près d'eux, peu importe le prix, les obstacles, ou le temps. Elle refusait de l'abandonner.

\- Tu profites de la vue ?

La voix dans son dos la pétrifia dans un sursaut, et même dans le noir, elle put deviner les traits de l'imposture.

\- Ou je dois appeler Dippet pour lui dire que j'ai empêché l'inconnue suicidaire de sauter ?

Du cynisme. Un trait de caractère reconnaissable entre tous, et qui dans son silence, lui pinça douloureusement le cœur. Bien qu'elle veuille vivre, elle ne voulait pas souffrir davantage. Et cela signifiait rester aussi loin que possible du passé de son Maître. Mais c'était son compter son obsession à percer tous les mystères auxquels il était confronté, dont elle. La gorge subitement sèche devant lui, Ginny se releva, les dents serrées. Il était inconcevable pour elle d'imaginer se faire un jour à cette situation. Face à elle, Tom Jedusor la détaillait avec curiosité et avidité. Un regard qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien et qui, loin de la fasciner comme auparavant, la fit frissonner. De peur ou de tristesse, elle ne savait pas, et ne préféra pas chercher à savoir. Mais elle ne put nier son incrédulité. Magnus serait son portrait craché. Et même si elle avait rencontré son fils plus âgé, elle ne pouvait pas ignorer leurs traits en communs. Une ressemblance à la fois déroutante et cocasse, quand on savait que techniquement, elle faisait face au père de son enfant.

\- Je ne vais pas sauter. Dit-elle calmement. Je voulais juste... prendre l'air.

\- Hors de l'infirmerie ?

\- C'est la définition même de prendre l'air, non ?

Il haussa un sourcil, intrigué par la vivacité de son répondant. Il lui était toujours étrange de faire face à des individus qui ne le craignais, ni le respectait. Or cette rousse avait déjà plus qu'attisé sa curiosité. En rajouter était un exploit. Mais il n'en montra rien, et tout en gonflant le torse sous sa broche de préfet en chef, il déclara.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de traîner dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu. Surtout vu ton instabilité.

\- Je ne suis pas instable.

\- Je t'ai vu. Dit-il. J'étais là.

\- Je sais... Et j'en suis désolé.

Il ne put que finement sourire face à ses excuses. Une large griffure couvrait son avant-bras sous son uniforme, restes musclé de leur première rencontre.

\- Tes amis t'ont-ils expliqué qui j'étais ? Demanda-t-il finalement en s'avançant doucement.

Cette question aurait pu être le plus gros euphémisme de la décennie, aussi elle ne put retenir un léger rictus. Tom Jedusor avait un plan. C'était évident. Et plus évident encore, il cherchait à savoir les informations qui lui avait été transmises à son sujet. Il voulait savoir si elle avait connaissance de leur pacte, des mangemorts, et de tout ce qui en découlait. Malheureusement pour lui, elle en savait bien plus.

\- Tom Jedusor. Préfet en Chef. Brillant élève de Serpentard. Et accessoirement, l'homme qui a aidé mes amis à me sortir du coma. Je suppose que je devrais te remercier.

\- Tu m'a frappé pour t'avoir réveillé, et maintenant tu veux me remercier ?! Dit-il dans l'éclat d'un rire franc.

\- Je ne suis pas une ingrate.

\- Intéressant. Qu'es-tu dans ce cas ?

\- Pas grand-chose.

\- Ce ne sont pas les mots que j'emploierai pour décrire une fille ayant survécut à la guerre, perdu toute sa famille, affronté les tortures d'un Esprit Supérieur et tenté de suicider juste après son réveil d'un coma magique.

Il voulait la provoquer, la déstabiliser et la faire parler. Mais c'était peine perdue. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de rentrer dans son jeu. Drago, Hermione, Blaise, Harry et Ron lui avait tout dit. Leur plan de s'immiscer dans ses mangemorts, leurs avancées concernant leurs recherches, leurs mensonges sur leurs vies, les souvenirs apparut lors du teste de l'Epouvantard, le marché qu'ils avaient fait pour la réveiller... Absolument tout. Il n'arriverait donc pas à la prendre par les sentiments. Pendant la Guerre de Poudlard, elle avait affronté la pire version de lui-même. Pour le moment, et malgré ses prouesses indéniables en matière de magie, tortures, et manipulations, il n'était encore qu'un amateur. Et elle n'en était plus une.

\- Moi si.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'avoir traversé beaucoup d'épreuve ne fait pas de moi quelqu'un de spécial pour autant. Je n'ai pas cette prétention. Dit-elle sans baisser le regard.

\- Tu n'es pas ingrate, ni prétentieuse ?

\- J'essaie en tout cas.

\- Tu parles comme une Gryffondor. Soupira-t-il presque déçut.

Il n'avait pas conscience de l'ironie de sa phrase. Pas plus que de son erreur. Deux choses qui la firent doucement sourire.

\- Ça t'inquiète ? Ou tu as juste peur que je ne sois pas assez "Serpentard" pour faire partie de ta petite troupe ?

Sa réplique le surpris. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle sache de sitôt son petit arrangement avec ses amis. Et fut davantage surpris par sa non objection à ce dernier. Elle ne cherchait pas à marchander à nouvel arrangement, ni même, à empêcher ses proches d'honorer le leur. Elle restait impassible, calme et sereine, face à ce qui ne l'était pas. Une réaction étrange à son goût.

\- Quoi ? Tu pensais vraiment que je n'allais pas le savoir ? Demanda-t-elle face à son silence stupéfait.

\- Pas aussi tôt, mais... j'avoue que ta nonchalance à ce sujet me surprend. Tu n'es pas en colère que j'ai marchandé ta vie, en échange de la servitude pleine et entière de tes amis ?

\- Ils ont fait leur choix. Être en colère ne changerait rien. Soupira-t-elle en refermant ses bras autour de son corps frissonnant.

\- Décidément, tu es bien étrange.

\- Et frigorifiée. Si vous le permettez, Monsieur le Préfet en Chef, je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit.

Elle feint un sourire poli, et tourna les talons, chaque pas nus sur le sol gelé lui donnant davantage de frissons. Elle crut bien en avoir fini pour ce soir, et priait pour que ce soit le cas. Cependant, il prononça des mots de trop. Des mots qui firent remonter en elle toute la souffrance qu'elle s'était évertuée à taire dans son cœur.

\- Bonne nuit Ginny.

Son simple nom la figea dans sa lancée, pétrifiant ses pieds nus sur le sol en pierre. Désormais, elle ne tremblait plus de froid, mais d'horreur. Jamais, elle ne l'avait entendu l'appeler ainsi. "Ginny". Un nom si banal, que son Maître s'était toujours refusé de prononcer. Un nom qui n'avait que peu d'intérêt. Le nom d'une enfant, morte pendant la guerre, qui n'était plus aujourd'hui. Le nom d'une ancienne vie, qui n'avait plus de sens. Et encore moins, dans sa bouche à lui. Elle savait que son raisonnement n'avait pas le moindre sens. Qu'elle devrait avancée, sans se retourner sur de pareils détails. Mais elle en était incapable. Incapable de supporter que son Maître, passé ou futur, l'appel ainsi. C'était une insulte. Elle n'était plus cette personne, mais bien plus. Une sorcière accomplie, une guerrière dévouée, une mère prête à tout, et une épouse presque veuve ; celle du plus grand Seigneur des Ténèbres. La Dark Lady. Or, Ginny n'était pas la Dark Lady. Ginerva l'était.

Alors que Tom la fixait avec curiosité, elle se retourna de moitié, le regard changé. Quelque de fort y résonnait. Quelque chose qui le bouleversa, et fit remonter au creux de son ventre, cette douleur qu'il ne pouvait expliquer en sa présence.

\- Ginerva. Je m'appelle Ginerva.

* * *

Et Voilà ! Vous l'avez réclamé, le voici : le réveil de Ginny ! Comme vous avez pu le voir, les choses ne se sont pas passées comme prévu mais la suite réserve encore pas mal de surprise ;) J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plût en tout cas, et que vous me donnerez vos avis dans les commentaires !

Merci à tous pour votre soutient et vos messages d'encouragement ! :)

A très vite !


	15. Chapter 15

Le soleil s'était couché depuis plusieurs heures sur Pré-au-lard. La nuit avait pris possession des rues, ne laissant que les lumières vacillantes des auberges et bars, tandis que les commerces avaient fermés. Depuis leurs chambres d'hôtel miteuse, les deux jeunes femmes pouvaient entendre les bruits de foules, provenant du bar des Trois Balais. Les conversations agitées, les sons de verres trinquant, et les rires, traversant le bois décrépit pour envahir leurs oreilles. Ces exclamations de vie, de bonheur et d'insouciance, ne les réconfortaient pas cependant. Au contraire. Leur anxiété ne faisait que croître à mesure que les aiguilles de leurs vieilles pendules avançaient. Stressée, et agitées, la rousse ne pouvait s'empêcher de battre la mesure de son pied sur le parquet. Un bruit plus fort, et répétitif, qui au bout d'une trentaine de minutes, vrilla les tympans de son amie, incapable d'en supporter davantage.

\- Par Merlin, arrête ! S'exclama-t-elle, la voix étouffée par ses mains plaquées sur son visage de fatigue.

\- J'essaie de me détendre.

\- Moi aussi ! Mais t'entendre taper du pied ne m'aide pas !

\- Il devrait être rentrer depuis longtemps...

\- Terrence est le meilleur, il ne va pas échouer. Soupira la Blonde.

\- Ce n'est pas de l'échec dont j'ai peur. On... on est en plein milieu de deux guerres. Cette époque est une mine prête à exploser et comme toujours, faut qu'on ait marché dessus...

Son ton était empli de doute, d'angoisse et d'incertitude. Chose étrange quand on savait que de ses compagnons, c'était elle, qui avait été le plus déterminé à venir. La blonde la regarda se triturer les mains, les sourcils froncés d'inquiétude, et le visage caché par son carré plongeant d'ondulation auburn. Elle se rongeait la lèvre inférieure, les yeux fixés sur le sol recouvert de poussière. Et il ne fallait pas être devin, pour se rendre compte qu'elle avait peur. Oui, Katherine Weasley Jedusor était morte de peur, et ce sentiment relevait du bon sens. Un bon sens que Rosalie Malfoy partageait.

\- Kath... ça va aller. On va s'en sortir.

\- Oui mais si ça avait été une erreur de venir ?! Je veux dire... on a presque plus de famille, et le peu qu'il nous reste, je décide de l'embarquer dans une mission suicide ! J'ai... j'ai manqué de lucidité.

\- Ne dis pas ça ! Tu sais bien qu'on n'avait pas le choix. Et puis, on n'est pas n'importe quelle famille. Même si cette mine explose, on affrontera ça ensemble. Comme toujours.

\- J'aurais dû venir seule... ne pas vous embarquer avec moi.

\- Oh je t'en prie, j'ai l'impression d'entendre Magnus ! Sans Terrence et moi, je ne donne pas cher de ta peau. T'es la cadette, l'oublie pas. Lui sourit-elle dans un rire moqueur.

Katherine voyait bien que son amie cherchait à lui changer les idées, et à la faire sourire, mais l'angoisse qui étreignait son cœur la faisait suffoquer de l'intérieur, empêchant toutes pensées heureuses de se former dans son esprit agité. Elle ne pouvait pas penser à autre chose. C'était impossible. Tout ici lui rappelait sa folie, et les conséquences qu'elle pourrait engendrer à chaque instant. Changer d'époque était bien l'une des idées les plus stupides qu'elle avait jamais eu, mais le pire était que cela pouvait sauver sa famille. Car, quelque part, plongé dans cette époque infernale où son propre père n'était encore qu'un adolescent assoiffé de pouvoirs, erraient son frère et ses cousins. Sur le coup, et en l'apprenant, elle n'avait pas réfléchi et n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de se lancer dans cette hérésie, avec comme unique compagnon, les derniers membres fiable de sa dynastie en déclin. Rosalie avait raison, elle avait besoin d'eux pour réussir, mais l'idée qu'elle puisse les perdre à leur tour, lui rongeait le ventre dans l'échos de cette horloge cruelle. Ils avaient déjà subi tant de pertes, tant de douleur... le but de ce voyage était d'y remédier, de mettre un terme à cette malédiction et de ramener auprès d'eux les gens qu'ils aimaient. Le plan était de survivre. Certainement pas de perdre d'autre membre de la famille. Et Terrence avait déjà plus d'une heure de retard.

\- Imagine que je me sois plantée...

\- Arrête, tu ne te plantes jamais ! Répliqua la Malfoy en se levant. Depuis le début, c'est toi qui a toujours eu raison ! Ils sont là. Quelque part. Et je n'ai jamais eu autant d'espoir de revoir mes frères que depuis que nous sommes arrivés ici.

Katherine aurait voulu pouvoir la croire sur parole, mais après tout ce qu'ils avaient enduré, elle n'était pas sûr de le pouvoir. Leur famille était quasiment détruite. Et leur seul plan reposait sur ses certitudes branlantes et pleines d'espoir. Elle avait tant cru en leur réussite, que leurs échecs successifs, n'avaient fait que la confronter à une triste réalité. Celle qu'elle faisait de son mieux pour ignorer... mais qui lui donnait la nausée. Elle ne devait pas abandonner, mais c'était dur. Dur de croire encore en ce qui paraissait impossible. Et pourtant, croire était tout ce qui leur restait aujourd'hui.

\- Tu n'as pas peur qu'on échoue ? Demanda-t-elle d'une vois mal assurée.

\- Je sens Scorpius. Je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre pour me dire qu'on va réussir.

\- Et les autres ?

\- Si mon frère est vivant, alors ils le sont tous. Magnus est puissant, et Kai...est increvable. J'ai foi en eux.

\- Tu parles comme ta mère. Souffla-t-elle dans un sourire.

\- Elle te dirait la même chose, tu le sais bien. Quant à Terrence, il ne faut pas s'en faire. Il n'est pas le meilleur informateur de ton père pour rien !

C'était vrai. Il était le meilleur. Mais même les meilleurs pouvaient commettre des erreurs, ou se faire prendre...

\- Tu... tu penses qu'ils font quoi chez nous ?

Sa question la surprit, et c'est sans réponse que la jeune femme regarda son amie. La tristesse et la peur imprégnaient ses traits, encadrés par ses longs cheveux raides et parsemés de tresses. Elle aussi redoutait le pire, mais ses principales inquiétudes concernaient un autre sujet. Un sujet encore moins certain que leur réussite ici.

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais rien n'a dû beaucoup changé depuis que nous sommes partis.

\- Tu penses qu'Elias va s'en remettre ?

\- Si on ne revient pas, personne ne s'en remettra jamais et... et tout sera perdu. La guerre, notre famille et... et tout le reste.

\- Partir était la bonne décision à prendre. On va y arriver.

Rosalie tentait de s'en convaincre. Et elle avait raison.

\- Que Merlin t'entende...

Et il l'avait entendu. Alors que les deux jeunes femmes retombaient dans leur silence emplit d'angoisse, la porte de leur chambre s'ouvrit à la volée, révélant leur ami encapuchonné et essoufflé. Le voir sain et sauf ôta une enclume de leur poitrine. Cerné mais victorieux, il sourit devant le soulagement qu'il lut dans leurs regards. Il savait qu'elles avaient toujours eu le don de se rongeaient les sangs.

\- Désolé pour le retard, je n'ai jamais su être à l'heure.

\- Tu vas bien ?!

\- Pas d'inquiétude. Tout va bien. Soupira-t-il en jetant son sac à terre.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- L'allée des Embrumes de cette époque n'est rien comparé à celle que nous avons connu. C'était presque décevant. Quelques extrémistes ivres, de vieux sorciers pas très nets, et un bar pas plus mal famé que tous les bars de notre époque. Rien de très intéressant mais, j'ai réussi.

\- Tu... as réussi ? Demanda Katherine le souffle brusquement court de stupéfaction.

\- Cet air étonné me vexerait presque.

\- Terrence ! S'impatienta Rosalie.

\- Bien sûr que j'ai réussi ! C'est plus facile de soutirer des infos aux fidèles sous couverture de Grindelwald qu'à des moldus enragés, tu peux me croire sur parole.

\- Et ?

\- Et j'ai la localisation qui nous manquait.

Ces mots, elles n'auraient pas cru pouvoir l'entendre, comme lui, n'aurait pas imaginé pouvoir les dire de sitôt.

\- C'est vrai ?!

\- Un coin paumé dans le Nord de l'Ecosse. L'info est sûr.

\- Tu penses qu'ils sont là-bas ?

\- Je ne sais pas mais si c'est le cas, on le saura très vite. On part à l'aube.

Il afficha un sourire radieux, confiant et pour la première fois, salvateur pour ses deux amies. Tout n'était peut-être pas perdu.

\- Décidément, Terrence Zabini... tu me surprendras toujours.

* * *

\- Ron, s'il te plaît, calme-toi !

Des mots que tous s'évertuaient à crier au Weasley incontrôlable depuis déjà plus de vingt minutes. Mais il n'en avait que faire. Comme toujours. Et apprendre que sa petite sœur avait croisé Jedusor de façon fortuite en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie la veille, n'aidait pas à apaiser son état. Hors de lui, furieux et inquiet, il hurlait à tout va en lançant des idées plus idiotes les unes que les autres. Il cherchait une solution, un échappatoire pour elle et Magnus. Malheureusement, il n'y en avait pas. Le contraire aurait été trop simple. Assise dans l'un des fauteuils de la salle sur demande, sa main caressant son ventre, le regard fixé dans le vide comblé par les cris de son frère, Ginny méditait silencieusement et à moitié endormi. Il était tôt. Beaucoup trop tôt. Et contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait pu croire, avoir été plongé dans le coma ne lui avait pas procuré un sommeil très réparateur. Et pour cause, elle était épuisée. Ses émotions, ses peurs, ses inquiétudes, et sa grossesse... tout avait été dure à assimiler en seulement quelques jours. Sans compter que ses cauchemars n'aidaient pas. Dès qu'elle fermait les yeux, son maître apparaissait, torturé et perdu. Or, quand elle les rouvrait, l'ombre de Jedusor la suivait, hantant chacun de ses battements de cils. Un vrai cauchemar vivant qui la poursuivait et qui ne lui laissait aucun repos. Et son frère n'aidait pas non plus. La convoquer à cinq heures du matin dans la salle sur demande était une chose, mais proposer qu'elle quitte Poudlard, était une autre. Car oui, c'était bien la question de son départ qui faisait débat entre eux depuis près d'une heure. Et comme l'on pouvait s'en douter, Ron n'en démordait pas. Elle savait qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle et le bébé, qu'il voulait la protéger, la mettre dans un endroit sûr, mais c'était peine perdue d'avance. Il n'était pas question qu'elle parte, et fort heureusement pour elle, elle n'était pas la seule à se défendre.

\- Ron, tu laisses tes émotions altérer ton jugement. Dit Hermione fatigué par le roux.

\- Je suis parfaitement lucide ! Jedusor est dangereux pour elle !

\- Il est dangereux pour tout le monde ! Répliqua Blaise en retenant un bâillement.

\- Mais tout le monde n'est pas sa future femme, ou son horcruxcs, ou enceinte de son héritier !

\- Partir est inutile. La guerre est partout aussi bien à cause des fidèles de Grindelwald que des nazis. Elle ne sera en sécurité nul part. Ici, au moins, on peut veiller sur elle.

\- Pas avec Jedusor. C'est trop risqué.

\- Tu veux quoi ? Qu'on l'enferme à double tour dans une veille ferme abandonnée au fond d'un pré ? Ne soit pas ridicule Weasley ! S'énerva un Drago aussi cerné que Ginny.

Et d'autres cris, d'autres arguments, d'autres ripostes... et une sale migraine. Ginny soupira. Pourquoi fallait-il que son frère ait hérité de la puissance vocale de leur mère ? C'était insupportable, et plus que tout, c'était inutile. Parce qu'à part avoir dit non il y a une heure, la jeune femme n'avait pas pu en placer une. Mais sa décision restait inchangée. Tenter de convaincre les autres ne serviraient à rien. Elle seule, était maître de sa vie. Et il était hors de question qu'elle fuit, ou qu'elle se cache. Jedusor était dangereux et imprévisible, oui, mais de tous, c'était elle qui le connaissait le mieux. C'était elle qui savait comment il réfléchissait, comment il planifiait ses attaques et manipulations. C'était elle qui pouvait l'amadouer. Et ça, elle s'en était bien rendu compte. Avant hier soir, elle avait craint de ne pas pouvoir supporter sa proximité, de ne pas pouvoir supporter la douleur, ni même le souvenir incessant qu'il faisait vivre en elle. Mais il s'était avéré, en réalité, qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Même si elle l'avait voulu, elle ne pouvait pas partir. Ce serait trop suspect. Elle avait vu de la curiosité, de l'intrigue et de l'intérêt dans la braise de son regard. Et elle savait qu'il ne la laisserait pas en paix tant qu'il n'aurait pas percer son mystère. Il essayerait, encore et toujours, et fuir devant lui ne ferait que confirmer son hypothèse de secret à cacher. Il était déjà trop obsédé pour la laisser partir. Il la pourchasserait, et elle ne voulait pas de cette vie.

Mais une autre possibilité s'offrait à elle. Plus dangereuse et surtout plus douloureuse, mais plus juste que la fuite. Elle y avait déjà pensé la veille au soir, en rentrant presque frigorifiée à l'infirmerie, mais ce matin, son plan ne s'avérait pas juste utile, mais essentiel à leur réussite. Elle devait rester. Elle devait être proche de Jedusor.

\- Ça suffit !

Son cri, plus forts que ceux de son frère, imposa un silence complet parmi les sorciers. Tous la regardèrent se lever, surpris par un pareil élan d'autorité. Mais ils ne devaient pas s'y tromper. Futur ou pas, elle était leur Dark Lady. Celle qui aurait le dernier mot. Et ça, ils en avaient tous conscience.

\- Assez de cris. Vous m'énervez, moi, et le bébé.

\- Il faut qu'on trouve une solution. Dit Ron. On ne peut pas te laisser près de Jedusor.

\- C'est un peu tard pour ça.

\- S'il te plait, tu dois m'écouter !

\- Pourquoi ? Pour fuir ? Et donner une bonne raison à Jedusor de me soupçonner ? C'est ridicule.

\- Il faut bien qu'on fasse quelque chose !

\- Oui. Mais je refuse de partir. C'est hors de question.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? Demanda timidement Harry dans le silence intimidé.

Elle ne voulait pas le faire. Elle le devait. Pour elle, son fils et son maître. Elle devait agir. C'était son devoir.

\- Pour le moment, on s'en tient au plan initial. Hermione, Drago et Blaise, vous restez infiltrer dans les mangemorts. Vous honorez votre marché et faîtes profil bas. Jedusor doit vous accepter, et avoir confiance en vous. Il ne va pas tarder à tester votre loyauté, votre allégeance, alors soyez vigilent. Il ne reculera devant rien. Quant à vous, Harry et Ron, vous vous faîtes oubliez. Jedusor n'est pas idiot. Il ne vous a peut-être pas encore démasqué, mais il le fera tôt ou tard si vous ne restez pas prudent. Et restez tous loin de Dumbledore. Il est encore moins idiot que Jedusor, et s'il a compris pour le rituel de l'Esprit, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il est deviné d'autres choses sur nous. Il mène une guerre personnelle contre Grindelwald, et il n'hésitera pas à se servir de nous s'il y trouve un quelconque intérêt. Déclara-t-elle.

\- Tu ne fais pas confiance à Dumbledore ? Dit surpris Harry.

\- On vient du futur. On ne peut faire confiance à personne.

\- Et pour toi ?

La question redoutée.

\- Pour le moment je vais retourner à l'infirmerie, et demander à parler à Dippet. Dès qu'il se sera assurer de ma santé mentale, je lui demanderais de m'inscrire en dernière année et de me faire passer le test de répartition. Une fois que je serais envoyée à Serpentard, Jedusor sera encore plus intrigué par moi.

\- Pourquoi irais-tu à Serpentard ? Demanda Ron surpris.

\- Oh je t'en prie Weaasley. Soupira Blaise. Elle est l'épouse du Seigneur des ténèbres. Le sang de Salazard lui-même coule dans les veines de son fils. Elle est plus Serpentard qu'aucun d'entre nous ! Et ce n'est pas peu dire.

\- Avant de laisser l'opportunité à Jedusor de m'espionner pour percer mes secrets, j'irais moi-même le voir. Continua-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour qu'il fasse de moi une mangemort.

Si la proposition de Ron avait laissé tout le monde stupéfait et inquiet, celle de Ginny propagea un silence mortifié. Personne ne s'était attendu à ce qu'elle cherche à prendre les devants vis à vis de Jedusor, et encore mois, qu'elle cherche à le rejoindre dans son petit jeu sadique.

\- Tu n'es pas sérieuse ?! S'exclama Ron livide.

\- Je suis fatiguée et enceinte. Crois-moi, je suis plus que sérieuse.

\- Mais c'est de la folie !

\- Ginny, tu es sûr de toi ? Demanda Hermione incertaine. Jedusor va te tester, il...

\- Je sais. Mais il est hors de question que je fuie, ou que je vous tourne le dos. Vous avez assez fait de sacrifices et endurer de tortures pour me sauver. Il est temps de répartir les rôles, et je refuse d'ignorer le mien. Dit-elle convaincu.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises, faire ça serait te mettre inutilement en danger ! Dit Drago. Je suis contre l'idée de Ron, mais de là à te jeter dans la gueule du loup !

\- Je connaît les risques, mais je sais aussi que je suis la seule à perturber Jedusor. Il ne sait pas quoi penser de moi, et voudra me connaître. En allant vers lui, je serais en mesure d'obtenir sa confiance pleine et entière, chose qu'il n'accordera jamais à de simples soldats. Je suis un atout. Ne pas m'utiliser dans ce combat serait du gaspillage, et on ne peut pas se le permettre.

\- Ginny, tu es enceinte ! En restant trop près de lui, il pourrait s'en rendre compte ! S'époumona Ron hystérique.

\- Vous avez déjà falsifié mes tests sanguins, et protéger Magnus avec tous les sorts existants au monde. Mon fils et moi ne sommes pas en danger. Jedusor sent que quelque chose me lie à lui, mais ne sait pas l'expliquer. J'ai bien l'intention de m'en servir à notre avantage.

\- Au risque qu'il te tue ?!

\- Il ne me fera rien.

\- Tu ne peux pas en être sûr !

\- Ron ! Claqua-t-elle brusquement. Ce n'est pas un débat.

\- Mais il a raison pour Magnus. Dit Drago d'une petite voix. On ne peut pas prévoir les complications de ta grossesse, mais on sait qu'il y en aura ! On l'a vu dans ses souvenirs ! Que feras-tu quand sa magie va se réveiller dans quelques semaines ? Quand les contractions arriveront ? Ou quand il faudra accoucher ? Tu ne pourras pas cacher un bébé !

\- Je sais. Soupira-t-elle tristement en se revoyant alitée, grimaçant de douleur à cause des contractions, avec Drago comme seul ami et chaperon. Mais je n'oublie pas non plus que la situation était toute aussi dangereuse à ce moment-là, et à moins qu'on ne change encore d'époque, je doute être obligé d'accoucher entre deux explosions, à cause d'un sort de torture lancé par mon propre frère.

\- Ce n'est pas moins risqué. Insista Blaise. Tu ne pourras pas le cacher éternellement tout en étant près de Jedusor.

\- Et bien, je suppose que ça nous laisse cinq mois pour partir d'ici.

\- Ginny, s'il te plaît... réfléchit. Supplia Harry.

\- On trouvera un autre moyen ! Appuya Hermione dépitée par le choix de son amie.

Ginny savait qu'ils avaient peur, et que toutes leurs inquiétudes étaient plus que justifiées. Ils l'aimaient. Et aimaient Magnus. Ils voulaient les protéger, mais comme elle l'avait précédemment dit à son frère : ce n'était pas un débat.

\- Il n'y en a pas.

\- Mais...

\- J'ai pris ma décision. Tonna-t-elle froidement.

Aucun d'eux ne trouva la force de répliquer de nouveau. Leur Dark Lady avait parlé.

* * *

\- Tu penses que c'est une bonne idée ?

Hermione regarda Drago sans comprendre. Planté devant elle, des ingrédients plein les bras, ils avaient pour devoir de réaliser une potion d'oubli, selon elle beaucoup trop simple pour être dans le programme des dernières années, mais qui, et ils en avaient besoin, leur permettrait de se vider l'esprit. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle avait espéré. Le cours était tranquil, les sbires de Jedusor absents et les Pouffessoufle beaucoup trop inquiets pour leur notes, pour se préoccuper d'eux... elle aurait dû se douter que Drago chercherait à remettre le sujet sur le tapis. Mais ce n'était pas son cas. Sans répondre, la jeune femme soupira. Elle savait pertinemment où il voulait en venir, mais c'était un terrain bien trop glissant, et aucun d'eux n'était véritablement impartial.

\- D'utiliser de la Mandragore ? Dit-elle en regardant ses bocaux. Absolument pas.

\- N'évite pas ma question. Gronda-t-il dans sa barbe.

\- Alors ne la pose pas.

\- Tu ne peux pas me dire que tu es d'accord avec son plan ! C'est du suicide ! Continua-t-il.

\- Ginny à fait son choix. On ne peut pas la forcer à rester à l'écart. Et puis tu la connais... elle est butée. Passe-moi la racine de chêne s'il te plaît.

\- Tu as vraiment l'intention de prétendre que ce n'est pas grave ?!

\- Non, j'ai l'intention de faire cette fichue potion. Claqua-t-elle agacée.

\- Hermione... s'il te plaît. Dit-il à voix basse.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux m'entendre dire Drago... oui c'est un plan risqué et oui, j'ai peur pour elle. Mais je la comprends.

\- Comment ça ?

Décidément, elle ne pourrait pas couper cette racine en paix. La gorge serrée, elle se tourna vers lui, le regard lourd. Il ne voyait que la superficialité du problème. Tout comme les autres d'ailleurs. Mais ce n'était pas le plan de Ginny qui effrayait véritablement la Granger. C'était ses motivations. Choses que les garçons semblaient avoir complètement occulté de l'équation, et pourtant c'était là, la source même du problème. Une source qui, elle le craignait, risquait d'entraîner plus de complications encore...

\- Dis-moi, tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi on s'était autant rapproché tous les deux ?

\- Qu.. quoi ? Bafouilla-t-il brusquement mal à l'aise.

\- Ce n'est pas une question piège, rassure-toi.

\- Heu... Je dirais que la captivité à aider. Ricana-t-il. Mais je ne vois pas le rapport.

\- Je suis sérieuse. Soupira-t-elle exaspérée.

\- J'ai arrêté de me comporter comme un sale con et toi comme une miss je sais tout insupportable ? J'ai juste ?

Sa grimace idiote lui arracha un sourire. Mais il n'y était toujours pas. Et la réponse était plus dure.

\- On a perdu nos enfants.

Sa phrase le figea pendant quelques secondes, fanant par la même occasion tout rictus amusé sur son visage. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que mots aussi simples, puissent être aussi cruellement exactes. Il regarda Hermione, sans comprendre et la gorge serrée. Dire à voix haute ce qui hantait leur cœur, restait de toutes les tortures possibles, la pire à leurs yeux.

\- On... a perdu Kai et Scorpius. Et aussi notre fille d'une certaine manière... Mais le seul espoir qu'il nous reste de les retrouver, ne tient qu'à nous. A nous deux. C'est pour ça qu'on s'est rapproché Drago. Parce qu'on a besoin l'un de l'autre pour avoir notre famille. On est les seuls liens qui nous unissent à eux. Déclara-t-elle sans détacher son regard du sien.

\- Je... heu... je ne vois toujours pas le rapport avec le plan de Ginny. Dit-il d'une voix enrouée.

\- Compare notre situation à la sienne.

\- C'est difficile. Nous on... on est deux et elle... elle est toute seule.

\- Exactement. Elle a perdu le Maître, et avec lui, tout espoir d'avoir sa famille. Magnus est tout ce qu'il lui reste. Mais elle ne perd pas espoir. Et comme nous, elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de se rapprocher du seul lien qui l'unie à ses enfants, autrement dit...

\- Jedusor ?!

Elle aurait voulu avoir tort, mais en doutait. Ginny ne s'en rendait peut-être pas compte. Peut-être ne s'agissait-il que de son inconscient, ou de la magie de l'Horcruxc, mais Hermione ne pouvait s'ôter de l'esprit qu'il y avait sûrement du vrai dans sa supposition. Et que c'était de là, que partait sa première motivation.

\- Mais ça n'a pas de sens. Dit Drago ahuri. Il est dangereux pour elle et Magnus.

\- Même si les conjonctures temporelles ont de quoi se taper la tête contre un mur, elle a toujours une partie de lui en elle, et elle l'aime. Ou, du moins, elle aime celui qu'il deviendra. Tout ça pour dire que son plan n'est que la partie émergée de l'Ice Berg. Il y a plus que des intentions stratégiques. Elle ne nous le dira pas, et ne se l'avouera peut-être pas à elle-même, mais... tout comme notre rapprochement, le sien avec Jedusor veut dire plus que ce qu'il en a l'air. Déclara-t-elle en essayant de se concentrer sur les tranches de sa racine.

\- Tu... tu es sûr de toi ?

\- Pas à cent pour cent, mais on est tous parents, tous perdus et tous désespérés... je comprends son choix.

\- T'es d'accord avec elle ?! Avec... ce plan et ce rapprochement ?!

La jeune femme le regarda, toujours dans le vague.

\- Si je t'avais perdu avec nos enfants, et que j'avais atterri à l'époque où tu étais encore un sale con, penses-tu sincèrement que j'aurais été en mesure de te détester comme avant ?

Sa question le laissa de nouveau sans voix.

\- Je...

\- J'aurais fait pareil. Dit-elle en saisissant d'autre bocaux. Parce que sale con ou pas, époque différente ou pas, tu es et tu resteras toujours l'homme que j'aime et le père de mes enfants. Ginny ne s'en rend peut-être pas encore compte, mais c'est exactement pareil pour elle. Jedusor deviendra notre maître à tous, et son mari. Elle peut essayer de s'en convaincre autant qu'elle veut, mais elle ne pourra jamais le détester, ou le redouter. Elle l'aime. Et c'est normal, mais... c'est aussi encore plus dangereux.

Drago la fixa, les sourcils froncés, et la bouche ouverte, déconnecté de tout ce qu'elle avait pu dire. Imperturbable dans sa mission, il la regarda émincer ses racines, sans se rendre compte de l'énormité qu'il venait de se produire. Lui-même crût pendant un instant avoir rêver, ou mal entendu... mais ses mots tournaient en boucle dans ses oreilles, telle une tirade révélatrice et pourtant plus angoissante qu'aucune autre. Non, il n'avait pas rêvé. Et pourtant il ne pouvait y croire.

\- Tu m'aimes ? Souffla-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Elle releva la tête, ses boucles rebondissant autour de son visage imprégné d'incompréhension.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu... tu as dit...

Si pendant plusieurs secondes elle ne vit pas où il voulait en venir, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent brusquement sous la constatation de son lapsus révélateur. Elle s'était tellement concentrée à faire des comparaisons entre leur relation et celle de Ginny, qu'elle n'avait pas réfléchi ou ne serait-ce que penser à ses propres mots. Et à leur signification. Du moins, jusqu'à maintenant. Jusqu'à ce qu'il relève son aveu involontaire. "L'homme que j'aime". Cinq mots indélébiles qui faisaient toute la différence, et qu'elle n'avait pas pensé taire un seul instant dans sa déclaration. Le souffle coupé par sa propre stupeur, elle le regarda, déconfite et muette sans trouver quoi lui dire. Qu'y avait-t-il seulement à dire après ça ? Elle ne pouvait pas revenir ses mots, et encore moins les expliquer. Elle-même ne comprenait toujours pas la nature des sentiments qui l'attachaient à lui. Et pourtant, elle n'avait pas menti. Elle pensait ce qu'elle avait dit, et cette autre révélation muette la perturba tout autant que l'étau gris des pupilles perçantes de son binôme. Elle était piégée. Piégée entre lui et ses propres sentiments.

\- Hermione ?

\- Heu... je...

Il attendait une réponse. Quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Mais elle en était incapable. Alors que ça potion commençait à bouillonner doucement devant elle, la panique la gagna, et avant même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle prenait déjà la direction de la porte, sous les yeux surpris de ses camarades, et ceux toujours aussi ahuris et incertains de Drago.

* * *

Coucou à tous ! Voici la suite avec ses rebondissements ! :) J'espère qu'elle vous a plût ! Comme vous avez put le voir, de toute évidence, Blaise a lui aussi eu un enfant, ce fameux Terrence Zabini ! Ginny est officiellement la meneuse ! Et Hermione est bien perdue dans ses sentiments ! Donnez moi vos théories sur la suite dans les commentaires et dîtes ce que vous pensez de la tournure des choses ;)

Merci à tous pour votre soutient et vos messages toujours aussi agréables et encourageants !

A très vite pour la suite ! Bisoussss !


	16. Chapter 16

Hermione haletait. Les roues roses, elle avait couru à en perdre haleine. Des élèves s'étaient retournés dans son sillage, et l'impression qu'elle donnait n'était pas erronée. En effet, elle fuyait. Mais c'était peine perdue. Le regard de Drago, fort et inquisiteur, la suivait dans son ombre, hantant son esprit tourmenté tandis que ses propres mots avaient révélé en elle un sentiment d'angoisse et d'incertitude. Comment avait-elle pu se montrer aussi désinvolte et sincère à la fois ? C'était à peine croyable à ses yeux, et pourtant c'était arrivé. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait. Qu'il était l'homme de son futur, mais aussi de son présent... et quand elle y repensait, son cœur ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir d'embarras. Elle avait finalement posé des mots sur ses sentiments, et sur leur relation. Elle avait fait ce qu'aucun d'eux n'avait eu le courage d'accomplir en plus de quatre mois. Et les remords la rongeaient déjà. Avait-elle bien fait ? N'était-ce pas une erreur ? Ou était-ce encore tout simplement trop tôt, pour elle et lui ? Elle n'avait pas de réponse mais savait déjà que tout allait changer. Depuis des mois, le silence qui régnait entre eux au sujet de leur relation avait été relativement très éloquent. Ils ne voulaient pas s'engager, ni même se prononcer sur quelque chose d'encore fragile, bancale et incertain. Leur situation ne facilitait pas non plus les choses, les poussant à toujours éviter ce sujet sensible, et pour le moins, plus que délicat. Mais malgré leur mutisme, tous deux savaient. Ils savaient qu'ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre, aussi bien aujourd'hui que dans le futur. Ils savaient qu'ils étaient leur salue respectif. Et cette seule certitude, les avait changés. Ils ne pouvaient plus être trop loin l'un de l'autre, ils ne pouvaient plus s'ignorer, ou se détester. Et quand on ôte toute animosité, quand on enlève la seule et unique barrière entre deux êtres demandeurs... il ne reste que la possibilité d'aimer. Une possibilité qu'ils ont tous deux saisi sans rien dire, et qui aujourd'hui venait de leur exploser au visage. Elle l'avait fait. Elle avait franchi un cap. Et aucun retour en arrière n'était désormais possible. Son aveu la suivrait où qu'elle aille, et la vérité aussi.

Car contrairement aux apparences, elle n'avait pas que fuit à cause de la gêne, ou de la panique qui l'avait saisi devant lui. Non, il y avait aussi de la peur. La peur d'une réalité qu'Hermione n'avait fait qu'ignorer pendant des mois. Une réalité que ses mots avaient rendu plus réelle que jamais.

Elle était tombée amoureuse de Drago Malfoy.

Et être confrontée à cette réalité au beau milieu d'une conversation pendant laquelle son subconscient la trahissait, ne faisait qu'accroître son horreur. Elle s'était laissée parler. Et le regrettait. Aussi bien pour elle que pour lui. Car admettre ses sentiments de cette façon, n'était pas le genre de chose qu'elle avait prévu pour eux. Elle avait vu dans son regard, la surprise et le choc. Elle avait vu qu'entendre ces mots était bien la dernière chose à laquelle il s'était attendu. Elle les avait tous les deux prit de court, et redoutait les conséquences. Elle était piégée...

Le souffle court, la jeune femme arriva en trombe à l'infirmerie. Elle devait parler à quelqu'un. Elle devait voir Ginny. Pourtant, elle ne trouva qu'un lit vide. Et Zabini, caché derrière un rideau.

\- Blaise ?! Dit-elle surprise.

Son ami n'était pas discret. Aussi, elle l'observa, les sourcils froncés de surprise et d'incompréhension. Loin d'être invisible, le jeune homme se cachait derrière un voilage blanc, qui ne faisait que ressortir le contraste de sa peau métissée.

\- Granger ? Souffla-t-il à voix basse.

Il attrapa le tissu, qui ne laissa dépasser que le haut de sa tête.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-elle.

Blaise la détailla, elle et l'entrée de l'infirmerie, avant de soupirer bruyamment. Le regard agité et stressé, il sortit de sa piteuse cachette et lui prit la main pour l'entraîner avec lui dans l'aile des blessés graves. Loin de l'entrée et isolé, ils n'y virent qu'un seul élève endormi d'un sommeil magique. Aussi, une fois que le sorcier fut certain qu'ils n'étaient plus visibles aux coups d'yeux curieux, il s'exclama.

\- Je me planque !

\- De qui ?!

\- Lestrange. Il me court après depuis ce matin !

\- Arias ?

\- Ce gars me fiche la trouille ! Souffla-t-il dans une grimace angoissée. Je te jure, à chaque fois que je le regarde, j'ai l'impression de voir ce taré de Rodolphus. Il me suit où que j'aille, et veut me parler d'entrainement, et de stratégie... ou de trucs dans le genre. Mais je ne le sens pas ! Il en fait trop, ça ne lui ressemble pas. Je suis sûr qu'il y a du Jedusor là dessous.

\- Blaise tu es ridicule ! Souffla-t-elle dépitée devant un pareil discours. Ils nous épient tous ! Et oui, il y a du Jedusor là dessous, ça l'a toujours été !

\- Je sais mais je te dis que cette fois, c'est différent ! Orion fait ami-ami avec Drago, Arias me suit à la trace et même ton admirateur secret a rempilé !

\- Quoi ?!

\- Abraxas m'a demandé où il pouvait te trouver. Dit-il d'une petite voix. Il avait toujours son regard de chien battu mais je peux t'assurer que c'en n'est pas un. Ils ont changé de stratégie !

\- Ou ils ne font qu'obéir à Jedusor qui leur a dit de garder un œil sur nous... Je t'assure, tu deviens paranoïaque. Et puis, Ginny nous a dit de ne pas éviter les mangemorts ! Ça pourrait être suspect !

\- J'ai toutes les raisons du monde d'être paranoïaque ! S'offusqua-t-il. Et oui, je sais ce qu'elle a dit...

\- Alors suit le plan ! S'exclama-t-elle en le voyant s'affaler dans un fauteuil.

\- Eviter est un bien grand mot. Grimaça-t-il après réflexion. Disons que je fais tout pour ne pas le rencontrer par hasard... techniquement, il y a une nuance.

\- En te cachant dans l'infirmerie ?!

\- Pour ma défense, j'étais venu voir Ginny. Mais Dippet est arrivé. Elle est dans son bureaux.

\- Déjà ? Dit-elle surprise par une telle accélération des choses.

\- Oui. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle ne perd pas de temps. Elle a convaincu l'infirmière qu'elle allait bien et qu'elle se sentait prête à reprendre les cours. Comme tu peux t'en douter, son numéro de charme et d'innocence a fait des merveilles. Si tout se passe bien, elle devrait commencer la semaine prochaine. Expliqua-t-il.

\- Elle a mis son plan en route.

\- Notre Lady est déterminée. Rien ne l'arrêtera. Mais toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'es pas censée être en cours ?

La jeune femme déglutit. Sa leçon de morale au Zabini était bien hypocrite. Elle aussi fuyait ses problèmes. Oui, elle était censée être en cours, mais ne trouvait pas la force d'y retourner. Et son regard à moitié désespéré et dépité ne put qu'attiser la curiosité de son ami, qui se leva de son fauteuil la mine plus sérieuse.

\- Ça va toi ?

\- Je vais bien. Soupira-t-elle.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Hermione aurait pu mentir et partir, mais où qu'elle aille le problème resterait le même. Alors qu'elle se montrait de plus en plus indécise à parler, Blaise comprit rapidement qu'en réalité, elle faisait exactement la même chose que lui.

\- Par Merlin, tu te caches toi aussi !

\- Non ! Je... j'essaie de réfléchir. Bafouilla-t-elle.

\- En te cachant !

\- Blaise, s'il te plaît ! S'énerva-t-elle. Tu ne m'aides pas.

Le sourire du jeune homme ne put que s'élargir face à sa confession indirecte. Il avait vu juste.

\- Une Serpentard sur les nerfs qui se cache... siffla-t-il plus amusé que jamais en se rasseyant. Intéressant. Dis-moi ce qui t'arrive.

\- Ce n'est rien...

\- Encore plus intéressant.

Blaise commençait à bien connaître la Granger. Il l'avait cerné, et savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas tenir face à lui avec un secret sur le cœur. Un secret dont elle semblait mourir d'envie de raconter, mais pas seulement. A la regarder se triturer les mains, il y avait autre chose. Du stress et de la panique.

\- J'ai dit à Drago que je l'aimais.

Comme l'éclair avant le tonnerre, Blaise ne réagit pas dans un premier temps. Impassible et figé dans son fauteuil, il la regarda sans comprendre pendant plusieurs secondes, éblouit par l'éclair, avant que ses yeux ne s'écarquillent brusquement. Le tonnerre se mit à résonner, et l'énormité de ses mots aussi.

\- Tu... tu lui as dit que tu... l'aimais ? Dit-il la bouche ouverte par le choc.

\- Oui !

\- Vraiment ?!

\- Oui...

\- Et tu n'es pas heureuse ?

\- Non ! S'exclama-t-elle hors d'elle.

\- Il a dit quoi ?

\- Rien, je... je me suis enfuie avant qu'il ne parle.

\- Par Morgane...

\- Je ne savais pas quoi faire, c'était un accident ! Se défendit-elle.

\- Un accident ? Répéta-t-il ahurit. Oh, mais bien sûr, ça tombe sous le sens ! Je dis souvent à mes amis que les aiment après leur être rentré dedans !

\- Blaise !

\- Hermione ! S'exclama-t-il à son tour en se levant. Tu lui a avoué tes sentiments ! Tu ne peux pas fuir ! C'est trop tard !

\- Je le sais bien mais... je ne sais pas quoi faire ! S'horrifia-t-elle paniquée. On parlait de Ginny et de son plan, la conversation à déviée, et sans que je m'en rende compte, je me suis retrouvée à faire des comparaisons et des aveux complets de mes sentiments ! Je ne m'en suis même pas rendu compte avant qu'il ne me le fasse remarquer !

\- Attends, tu... tu lui as dit que tu l'aimais et c'est lui qui te l'a fait remarquer ? Demanda-t-il sans y croire.

\- Ou... oui...

Cette fois, Blaise ne trouva plus quoi dire. Cette situation était surréaliste. Et c'était à peine croyable venant de la part de deux sorciers accomplis et luttant pour sauver l'espace-temps et leur futur. A peine croyable et ridicule même... Aussi, Zabini eut du mal à rassembler tous ses esprits pour établir une vraie problématique. Hermione qui avoue ses sentiments sans s'en rendre compte, et qui fuit ? L'un des pires scénarios possibles dans une relation normale entre deux individus normaux. Alors entre eux ?! Deux futurs parents qui se détestaient il y a six mois, torturés par une Esprit Supérieur et envoyés dans une époque lointaine où leur survie dépends de leurs capacités d'obéissance à un Mage Noir de dix-huit ans ?!... Un véritable cauchemar aussi bien tragique qu'hilarant. Car si Blaise était affligé par le discours de son ami, il se retenait aussi d'exploser de rire devant elle. La situation était tellement irréelle, qu'elle en était dérisoire.

\- Bon Dieu... Soupira-t-il, le visage plongé dans ses mains pour cacher son rictus amusé. Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire de vous ?

\- C'était une erreur, pas vrai ?

\- Une erreur ! Et puis quoi encore ? Ça fait des mois que je manœuvre en sous-marin auprès de Drago pour qu'il prenne les devants, alors je ne peux que te féliciter d'avoir enfin fait avancer les choses !

\- Fait avancer les choses ?! S'exclama-t-elle.

\- Vous faîte du surplace depuis qu'on est là ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt que l'un de vous ce soit lancé.

\- Je... je ne me suis pas lancée ! J'ai... j'ai juste parlé un peu trop et...

\- C'est amplement suffisant, crois-moi. Sourit-il ravit.

\- Mais, je ne veux pas que les choses changent ! C'est... c'est trop tôt ! Et puis, je ne suis même pas sûr de ses sentiments ! Ni des miens ! Si ça se trouve, je n'ai fait que tirer des conclusions hâtives ! Aussi bien pour lui, que pour moi !

\- Tu réfléchies beaucoup trop !

\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Dit-elle finalement désemparée. Je suis perdue.

Blaise la regarda, compatissant, mais aussi heureux. Il se doutait bien que cette situation devait la rendre dingue. Et il n'imaginait même pas l'état dans lequel devait se trouver Drago. Mais, il ne pouvait pas faire taire cette grisante satisfaction. Pour une fois, c'était lui, qui savait ce que tout cela signifiait avant eux.

\- Je sais. Dit-il. Mais c'est normal.

\- Normal ?

\- Oui. On se sent toujours un peu perdu quand on aime. Et toi Hermione Granger, tu ne fais pas exception.

Il avait raison. Elle le savait. Mais, l'entendre de la bouche d'un autre la terrifia plus encore. Elle ne pouvait plus lutter ou se cacher. C'était trop tard, le masque était tombé. La lionne était officiellement tombée pour le serpent.

* * *

Jedusor soupira devant l'entrée du couloir. Face à lui, la gargouille du bureau du Directeur l'attendait, le narguait et déjà l'angoissait. Être convoqué en pleine journée l'inquiétait toujours un peu malgré son sang-froid. Mais d'avantage encore quand de nouvelles recrues venaient tout juste de le rejoindre. Il n'aimait pas redouter la trahison, et encore moins venant de ses propres hommes, pourtant, cette inquiétude ne le quittait jamais, et avait pour visage les traits de cet infâme Dumbledore. Difficile de ne pas regarder par-dessus son épaule avec un sorcier de cette envergure en guerre contre lui. Il savait de quoi il était capable et ne sous estimait pas ses capacités. Encore moins désormais qu'il avait appris ce qu'il savait de lui. Des informations précieuses, mais dangereuses, qui n'avaient fait qu'accroître sa crainte d'être démasqué et de rejoindre le bureau du Directeur pour ne jamais plus en sortir en homme libre. La boule au ventre, il s'avança cependant, contraint de plonger dans la gueule du loup et révéla l'escalier caché. Après plusieurs minutes assourdissantes des battements de son cœur, il fit face à la porte entre ouverte du bureau, dont une voix qu'il ne pouvait désormais plus oublier s'échappa. Figé dans sa surprise, il n'osa pas frapper avant plusieurs secondes pendant lesquelles, il n'y crut toujours pas.

\- Tom ! Entrez donc ! S'exclama le directeur en le voyant dans l'entrée.

Il l'accueillit le sourire aux lèvres, et du miel dans les yeux. Comme envoûté, Dippet arborait un air benêt et ravi qui ne put qu'accentuer l'inquiétude du Serpentard. Face à lui, l'objet de sa stupeur et convoitise : Ginerva. Vêtue d'un uniforme sans couleur, la jeune femme souriait, le teint radieux, les cils battants et les joues roses. La voir ainsi, lui provoqua un frisson qu'il ne sut contenir, et il n'était pas le seul. A regarder le Directeur, il était évident que lui aussi avait succombé à son charme presque vélane. Incapable de détacher son regard d'elle, le vieil homme n'était plus qu'un pantin dont elle tenait les ficelles. Une scène étrange à voir, qui laissa Jedusor plus fasciné que jamais. De toute évidence, il avait tort. Elle n'était pas si Gryffondor que ça après tout. Car aucun Gryffondor n'était aussi doué, dans l'art de manipulation. Et il avait raison. Alors que l'entretient touchait à sa fin, Dippet lui remis un trousseau d'habit, aux couleur vert-argent.

\- Bien, Monsieur Jedusor va vous accompagner jusqu'à votre chambre. Surtout, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir si avez des questions. Je serais ravi d'y répondre.

\- Merci infiniment Monsieur le Directeur. Sourit-elle en se levant.

\- Je vous en prie, tout le plaisir est pour moi Mademoiselle Donovan.

Il lui serra la main de longues secondes, pendant lesquelles Tom ne put retenir un rictus amusé. En moins de quelques heures, Dippet lui mangeait déjà dans la main. Mais son petit jeu ne laissait supposer que deux options : soit elle attendait quelque chose de lui, et le manipulait pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Soit elle avait besoin qu'il lui fasse confiance pour pouvoir agir comme bon lui plaisait, chose que lui-même faisait déjà. Ces deux hypothèses soulevaient autant de questions l'une que l'autre, mais ne signifiaient qu'une évidence. Elle voulait quelque chose. Tout en la regardant se défaire de l'emprise de Dippet en masquant son soulagement évident, ils quittèrent le bureau dans un silence éloquent. Leur rencontre de la veille planait encore entre eux, étouffant l'air de non-dits muets. Jedusor cherchait à comprendre, à résoudre l'énigme vivante qu'elle constituait à elle seule. Pourtant, plus le temps passait, plus il sentait que son mystère se renforçait, galvanisé par une force qui lui échappait, et qui le narguait dans le fond de ses yeux bruns. Quelque chose l'habitait. Une chose qu'il semblait ne pas pouvoir atteindre et qui le happait vers elle.

\- Je n'aurais pas cru que tu finirais à Serpentard. Dit-il finalement en entrant dans le couloir.

\- Moi non plus. Dit-elle calmement sans le regarder.

\- Tu sais ce que cela signifie ?

\- Si je me réfère au choixpeau, cela veut dire que je suis maligne et prête à tout, non ?

\- Pas seulement. Souffla-t-il dans un sourire.

\- Je t'en prie, éclaire-moi.

Cette fois elle le fixait franchement. L'un des rares regards qu'elle n'avait jamais osés lui donner. Un regard qui retourna le ventre du jeune homme en moins d'un quart de seconde. Les éclats dorés qu'il voyait dans le fond de ses pupilles, lui donnaient l'impression d'être transpercé de l'intérieur, le désarmant pendant un cours instant durant lequel l'écho de sa douleur sembla résonner dans tout le couloir.

\- Tu veux quelque chose. Dit-il d'une voix grave. Tous les Serpentard veulent quelque chose.

\- Si c'est vrai, qu'est-ce que toi tu veux ?

Elle le prenait à son propre jeu, réduisant sa marge de manœuvre déjà restreinte. Cette fille savait comme éluder les questions pièges. Une qualité inintéressante, qui traduisait une habitude à mentir et à ne pas répondre directement. Mais qui ne voulait dire qu'une chose aussi ; qu'il avait raison. Elle était loin d'être aussi désintéressée qu'elle prétendait. Il pouvait le sentir. Le sentir au fond de ses entrailles en sang.

\- Savoir ce que tu caches.

\- Je ne cache rien. Rétorqua-t-elle vivement.

\- Tu mens.

\- Pourquoi je mentirais ?

\- Parce que tous les Serpentards mentent. Siffla-t-il entre ses dents. Et que tu n'es pas l'une des nôtres pour rien.

\- Tu tires beaucoup de conclusions hâtives alors que tu ne sais rien de moi. Ça aussi c'est un trait de caractères des serpentards, ou tu as une exclusivité sur celui-là ?

\- Je te déconseille de jouer à ce petit jeu avec moi. Gronda-t-il en l'arrêtant face à lui. Tu apprendras bien vite qu'ici, c'est moi qui fixe les règles. Tes amis ont fait les frais de leur naïveté, alors ne répète pas leurs erreurs. Ça pourrait te coûter cher.

Son ton était froid, menaçant et empreint d'une colère sourde qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Il voulait lui faire peur, l'impressionner pour la réduire à ce qu'il voulait voir d'elle. Mais elle aussi fixait des règles. A la différence qu'elle, n'était pas assez bête pour le crier sur tous les toits et parader.

\- Tu penses vraiment que je prendrais le risque de nuire à mes amis ? Demanda-t-elle innocemment. Tom, je ne suis pas mal attentionnée envers toi, ou ton petit groupe. Tu m'as sauvé toi aussi. Je te dois une fière chandelle.

\- Tu peux faire ton numéro de charme avec Dippet, mais je ne me laisserais pas amadouer. Cingla-t-il tout en refrénant sa fièvre soudaine.

Un sourire franc éclaircit son visage. Il ne voulait pas lui laisser le bénéfice du doute, ou du moins, pas encore. Il avait trop peu confiance en elle, et plus que tout, il avait trop peur. Trop peur de ce qu'il sentait bouger au fond de son ventre quand il était avec elle, et ça, Ginny le savait mieux que quiconque. Il avait beau le cacher, elle ne s'y trompait pas. Ses tressaillements imperceptibles ne lui étaient pas invisible, et ne faisait que le trahir. Jedusor ne savait pas l'expliquer, ni même le décrire ; ce phénomène ne faisant qu'attiser sa curiosité comme sa méfiance à son égard. Et la jeune femme ne pouvait que silencieusement compatir face à lui.

Elle savait ce qu'il vivait. Elle-même avait cru en perdre la raison il y a des mois de cela. Et pourtant, cette force ravageuse n'était plus que son quotidien depuis longtemps. Les montées de fièvre, l'excitation, la désorientation, les frissons, les sueurs froides, la douleur, l'angoisse, le désespoir... Des multitudes de sensations et d'émotions qu'il semblait impossible de combattre. Pourtant, elle avait appris à les contrôler, les contenir, les accepter. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas le cas du Serpentard. Elle pouvait le sentir. Elle savait que cela le perturbait plus qu'il n'oserait jamais se l'avouer. Son maître avait fait pareil au début. Il avait nié, refoulé au fond de lui cet appel assourdissant jusqu'au jour où la torture n'avait plus été supportable. Et pour cause, cela revenait à se combattre lui-même. A combattre une partie de son âme qui l'appelait désespérément. Qui avait appelé Voldemort, et qui aujourd'hui, appelait Tom. Elle ne pouvait pas le nier, la magie qui les unissait était étrange, complexe et sadique. Même elle avait encore du mal à saisir la puissance de cette dernière. Mais si Ginny était certaine d'une chose, c'était bien que ce combat était perdu d'avance. Jedusor n'avait pas la moindre chance face au destin.

De son côté, les choses étaient quelques peu différentes. Jedusor n'était pas son véritable maître. Aussi, la douleur était supportable, et presque infime comparé à ce qu'elle avait pu vivre avec Voldemort. Aujourd'hui, elle pouvait presque la voir comme un souvenir du bon vieux temps. Un rappel de ce qui fut autrefois une vague dévastatrice qui lui avait ôter toute force et volonté. Mais le raz-de-marée n'était plus qu'une forte houle. Une houle dans laquelle elle dansait, tandis que Jedusor s'y noyait. Sans perdre son sourire, Ginny ne le lâcha pas des yeux. Elle savait que chaque regard lui donnait l'impression de se faire poignarder l'abdomen. Elle-même sentait la lame lui percer la peau. Et bien qu'il était cruel de jouer avec la souffrance d'autrui, la rousse n'allait pas se gêner pour autant. Elle maîtrisait cette souffrance, pas lui. C'était un avantage, qu'elle n'allait certainement pas gaspiller.

\- C'est amusant. Continua-t-elle.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Tu me considères comme une menace.

Il rit doucement face à elle.

\- Crois-moi Ginerva, si c'était le cas tu ne serais plus là pour le dire.

\- Dans ce cas, c'est parfait. Ni toi, ni moi, n'avons à nous en faire.

\- Ne parle pas trop vite. Ne pas être une menace, ne signifie pas que tu ne peux pas être un ennemi. Tes amis ne me sont fidèles que parce que je t'ai sauvé, c'était notre marché. Mais rien ne me prouve que tu valais cet accord. Dit-il en l'empêchant de le dépasser, une main brusquement accrochée sur à son bras.

Leur contacte, peau contre peau les électrifia tous deux dans leur silence. La fierté était un outil puissant, et étonnement utile dans ces circonstances, car seule cette dernière les empêcha de se trahir.

\- J'imagine que tu devras le découvrir par toi-même dans ce cas. Répondit-elle impassible.

\- Ne me met pas au défi.

Les braises de son regard s'allumèrent, révélant ce qu'elle voulait voir en lui. Tout son être vibrait de son orgueil inébranlable et déjà, elle pouvait sentir la tension de sa colère monter en lui. Sa poigne s'était refermée sur elle, et elle dû se retenir pour ne pas sourire davantage. Le voir ainsi, lui insufflait un vent de nostalgie et de satisfaction. Elle le connaissait trop bien.

\- Ce n'est pas un défi. Dit-elle dans un souffle.

\- Alors à quoi joues-tu Ginerva ? Demanda-t-il sans la lâcher. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- A ton avis ? Qu'est-ce qu'une fille comme moi pourrait bien vouloir Tom ?

Il n'avait pas la réponse et ne trouva pas la force d'y réfléchir, l'esprit étrangement bouleversé par la résonance de son nom maudit sur ses lèvres roses. Silencieusement, il la vit se défaire de son emprise, presque à regret, avant de partir la tête haute en direction des dortoirs. En la regardant s'effacer au loin, il put presque sentir son cerveau redémarrer de nouveau, et, à cet instant, une seule une révélation réussit à braver le brouillard de son esprit.

Elle connaissait déjà la direction des dortoirs Serpentard.

Elle, la française plongée dans le coma et confinée à l'infirmerie depuis son réveil il y a peine quelque jours.

Et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, cela aurait dû être impossible.

* * *

\- Je me doutais bien que tu finirais par te montrer tôt ou tard.

La voix d'Arias dans son dos hérissa le jeune Zabini dans l'ombre. Par Merlin, pourquoi fallait-il que ce fou s'acharne sur lui ? N'avait-il déjà pas assez à penser ? Non bien sûr... avoir un psychopathe sur les bords à sa poursuite était tellement plus amusant. Des heures entières à se terrer dans l'infirmerie et la bibliothèque n'avaient de toute évidence pas suffit à le décourager. Dans un soupir angoissé, il lui fit face, le regard las et la boule au ventre. Le Lestrange était là, accoudé à une gargouille, quelques minutes seulement avant le couvre-feu. Pourtant, il ne semblait pas inquiet, ni même surpris de le trouver là. A vrai dire, on aurait pu penser qu'il l'attendait, et cette idée fit presque plus peur à Blaise que toutes les autres hypothèses qu'il avait pu envisager. Arias n'allait pas le lâcher. Et il avait connu assez de Lestrange dans sa vie, pour savoir que c'était loin d'être bon signe. Dans son silence, il se dit que les tendances meurtrières, psychotiques et effrayantes de Kai ne venaient peut-être pas toutes de Bellatrixe finalement. Car de ce qu'il pouvait en voir, son grand père était lui aussi plus tôt doué dans la matière.

\- Arias. Souffla-t-il. Il est tard. Qu'est-ce tu fais là ?

\- Je te cherchais.

\- Pourquoi ?

Le ton suspicieux du métis haussa l'un de ses sourcils. Nul besoin d'être devin pour voir qu'il aurait préféré faire face à un chien à trois têtes, plus tôt qu'à lui. Cette évidence le fit sourire. Arias aimait être craint. Mais il n'était pas là pour ça pour ce soir. Tout au contraire.

\- Pour parler. Dit-il simplement.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit. Je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour parler straté...

\- Je sais. Le coupa-t-il dans un sourire gêné. A vrai dire, je voulais m'excuser de t'avoir pris la tête avec ça aujourd'hui...

\- Et hier.

\- Et hier aussi... Corrigea-t-il. Mais, je voulais juste m'assurer que je ne me trompais pas sur toi. C'était le seul moyen.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu sais... Depuis que je suis au service du maître, j'ai appris beaucoup de chose. Tout comme l'ordre hiérarchique, par exemple. C'est assez spécifique, mais j'avoue que ça me fascine. Tu sais, il y a différents rôles dans un groupe d'individu. Le Maître, est celui qui a autorité, qui décide et ordonne. Ensuite, on trouve la tête pensante ; celui qui pense à tout, qui conçoit les tactiques et les plans. Il est souvent en deuxième position dans la hiérarchie, car c'est lui le plus malin. Après, il y a le bras droit ; celui qui donne son avis et qui influence les autres. Il a souvent de l'expérience et peu donner de bon conseil. Et enfin, le dernier en bas de l'échelle mais pas moins intéressant, le soldat. Celui qui exécute ce qu'on lui ordonne, sans rien dire. Débita-t-il sans cligner des yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre ? Demanda Zabini sans voir où il voulait en venir.

\- Blaise... Je ne vais pas te le cacher, je vous ai observer toi et tes amis. J'ai étudié votre hiérarchie. Je n'en étais pas encore sûr mais, maintenant je ne pense pas me tromper. De tous, c'est toi soldat. C'est toi qui es en bas de l'échelle.

Sa remarque le fit doucement sourire. Décidément, ce Lestrange était le plus bizarre de tous, et ce n'était pas peu dire. Sans baisser sa garde, Blaise s'avança face à lui, la tête haute et le regard franc. Il ignorait quel petit jeu sadique il avait encore inventé pour essayer de lui retourner le cerveau, mais il refusait d'entendre encore un mot de plus de ces inepties. Sans jamais lâcher sa baguette cachée dans sa robe, il dit, d'un ton sans équivoque.

\- Arrête ton baratin. Dis-moi plutôt ce que tu veux, qu'on en finisse avec ces foutaises.

Arias laissa échapper un rictus qui se logea entre ses fossettes. Presque imperceptible dans la lumière vacillante des torches, il alarma cependant Zabini dont la baguette vibra sous sa manche. Arias était imprévisible, dangereux et fanatique. Chacun de ses sourires semblait capable de déchaîner un démon sur terre.

\- Tu es le soldat Blaise. Dit-il une nouvelle fois. Et contrairement aux idées reçues, ce rôle est le plus important, crois-moi. Sans toi, rien ne serait véritablement possible. C'est toi qui agis, qui fait, et qui exécute. Si ce maillon se brise, il ne reste que des ordres hurlés dans le vent, et personne pour les entendre ; la chaîne est alors brisée, et la hiérarchie s'effondre.

\- Par Merlin, ferme-la ! Tu ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles ! S'énerva-t-il.

\- Je ne veux que t'aider ! Crois-moi.

\- En me faisant un exposé ? Sérieusement ? S'esclaffa-t-il.

Arias soupira, comme épuisé à l'idée de parler dans le vide, avant de finalement déclarer, d'une voix cette fois-ci, plus forte.

\- Tu es le soldat Blaise. On doit prendre soins de ses soldats.

\- Et ?

\- Et je ne vois aucun de tes petits amis essayer de te guérir. Dit-il finalement du bout des lèvres.

Ces mots touchèrent le jeune homme d'une façon que lui-même ne sut pas anticipé. Blaise regarda Arias, les sourcils froncés, la bouche brusquement sèche et les yeux enflammés d'une lueur aussi mauvaise qu'inattendue. Sans le voir venir, le Lestrange se retrouva plaqué contre la gargouille, le visage grimaçant de douleur en sentant la pierre taillée s'enfoncer brusquement dans son dos. Blaise le tenait par le col, menaçant et enragé. Oui, il avait peur d'Arias et de sa folie lestrangesque, mais il ne le laisserait pas le mener en bateau plus longtemps.

\- Bl... Blais...

\- La ferme Arias. Cingla-t-il.

\- Je... je peux... t'aider. Bafouilla-t-il.

\- Non ! Tu ne sais rien.

\- Tu crois ça ? Tu crois que je... je ne sais pas que tes jambes te font souffrir le martyre ?

Mettre des mots sur la douleur ne faisait que la rendre plus réelle. Une ligne qu'Arias venait de dépasser ce soir. La main désormais refermée sur son cou, il pouvait sentir son pouls battre sous sa peau. Une sensation enivrante à laquelle il aurait volontiers succombé, si tout son monde ne risquait pas de s'écrouler par sa mort. Arias devait vivre. Pas pour lui-même, mais pour eux. Il devait mener à bien son destin auprès de Jedusor, avoir des enfants et permettre à Kaï de naître à son tour... ect, ect... Comment tout un futur pouvait-il dépendre d'une seule vie ? C'était à n'y rien comprendre, mais Blaise savait que les risques étaient réels. Il savait que jouer avec ces forces lui avait déjà suffisamment coûter, et il ne voulait pas recommencer. Sans jamais desserrer sa poigne, il le décolla à regret de la gargouille. Arias le fixait intensément sans inquiétude. Malgré son envie profonde de tordre un cou ce soir, tous deux savaient qu'il ne lui ferait rien. Du moins pour le moment. Dans un soupir enragé, il le lâcha sur place, conscient qu'une fois que sa haine serait retombée, la douleur reprendrait sa place dans son corps, comme dans son esprit. Une douleur trop réelle, trop constante, qui le hantait jour et nuit sans sursit.

Très vite, Arias se redressa face à lui. Sa jubilation intérieure était presque palpable, aussi, c'est amicalement qu'il posa une main sur son épaule. Un soldat blessé ne demandait qu'un peu d'aide. Une aide que le Lestrange serait ravi de lui fournir.

\- Blaise...

\- Arrête, s'il te plaît. Souffla le jeune homme sans se retourner, ses mains agrippées à ses cuisses déjà en feu.

\- Je sais que ta blessure des gradins a mal guérit. Dit-il. Je sais que tu souffres. Et je sais que tu fais semblant d'aller bien, et que ça convient à tout le monde.

\- Tu ne sais rien Arias ! S'énerva-t-il.

\- Je ne dis pas que c'est la faute de tes amis. Ils n'y peuvent rien. Insista-t-il sans le lâcher alors qu'il se détournait. Je dis juste que c'est normal d'espérer plus. Je peux te donner plus !

\- Plus ?! Arias tu délires...

\- Non s'il te plaît. Je... je ne te demande pas de passer un marché, de me suivre dans un plan douteux ou de me promettre quoi que ce soit. Je veux juste que tu prennes le temps d'écouter ce que j'ai à te dire, et de considérer toutes tes options. Continua-t-il. Je peux t'aider !

\- Je ne veux rien de toi Arias !

\- Même si j'arrivais à te libérer de ta douleur ?

* * *

Voilà voilà ! Désolé de ce petit retard, mais je risque de mettre un peu plus de temps à publier les prochains chapitres. Comme vous le savez, c'est la rentrée, et les cours ne me laissent plus beaucoup de temps. Mais ne vous en faîte pas, j'essaierai de publier tous les Week-end, et au pire, toutes les deux semaines, toujours est-il que vous devriez avoir deux ou trois chapitres par mois :)

J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plût ! Laissez moi vos avis dans les commentaires ! Les choses risquent de se corser par la suite, et cela, je pense, va beaucoup vous intéresser ;) Merci pour tous vos messages et votre soutient toujours aussi présent ! Je vous adore !

A très vite ! Bisous !


	17. Chapter 17

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus étrange. Déclara Ginny en regardant la Grande salle à moitié pleine d'élève d'un œil curieux. S'asseoir à la table des Serpentards, ou revenir manger ici comme si de rien n'était ?

\- Ça fait toujours un peu bizarre au début. Lui sourit Hermione en jouant avec sa fourchette. Mais on s'habitue, ne t'en fais pas.

\- Si tu le dis. Soupira-t-elle.

Il était encore tôt, mais déjà le petit déjeuné était servi sur les tables. Son assiette devant elle, la rousse regarda sa nourriture sans grande conviction. Elle n'avait pas réussi à avaler un petit déjeuné depuis son réveil, son estomac ravagé par des nausées toujours plus fortes le matin. Si les sorts de protections masquaient sa grossesse, il n'en était rien des conséquences de celle-ci sur son corps. Entre nausées, fatigue, et émotions exacerbées, Ginny faisait de son mieux pour se contenir aux yeux de tous. Surtout maintenant qu'elle était officiellement une serpentard. A la table, elle n'avait pas échappé aux regards curieux et chuchotements indiscrets. Elle était connue pour être la fille plongée dans le coma, mais personne ne s'était attendu à ce qu'elle soit aussi une vert argent. A l'autre bout de la Salle, des Gryffondors l'épiaient d'un œil mauvais, tandis qu'Harry et son frère, ne pouvaient que la regarder avec inquiétude. Ils avaient peur pour elle, aussi elle ne pouvait les réconforter que d'un sourire lointain. Un sourire qui s'excusait aussi, de tout ce qu'ils devaient vivre. Le week-end était passé rapidement. L'indifférence de Tom à son égard n'était qu'une stratégie, elle le savait, mais il était clair que désormais il se méfiait ouvertement d'elle. La veille, ses trois amis avaient assistés à leur toute première réunion en tant que mangemorts. Un moment gênant, stressant, et pour le moins du monde extrêmement ennuyeux. Blaise, Hermione et Drago était revenus exténués, la tête pleine de discours sans queue ni tête, et avec l'ordre de repérer de nouvelles recrues potentielles parmi la maison Serdaigle. Jedusor ne leur avait encore pas demandé de nouvelles informations, ni même encore de faire leur preuve à son égard. Mais ils n'étaient pas dupes, et savaient que ça ne se retardait.

Alors qu'une myriade de chouette apparaissait depuis les fenêtres pour déposer les lettres et journaux, Hermione la regarda, émerveillée devant ce spectacle qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru revoir de sa vie. Ginny semblait aller bien, mais son amie savait aussi que cette façade était fragile.

\- Comment tu te sens ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Un peu fatiguée. Mais je vais bien.

\- Tes nausées ?

Il ne fallait pas être devin pour voir son rictus dégoutté devant son imposante tasse de café. Et cette grimace, ne put que les faire sourire.

\- Je fais avec.

\- Tu as reparlé à Jedusor ?

\- Pas depuis deux jours. Dit-elle. Il m'espionne de loin, mais ça s'arrête là pour le moment. Je ne vais pas tarder à devoir prendre les devants.

\- Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ?

\- Qu'elle le soit ou pas, c'est le moyen d'avoir ce qu'on veut. Souffla-t-elle. Au fait, qu'est-ce que te voulais Abraxas ?

\- S'excuser. Du moins, je crois. Il était stressé. J'ai écourté la conversation, mais tu connais les Malfoy, ils sont... obstinés et bizarre.

Hermione se revit, essayant de fuir Abraxas dont les yeux s'étaient creusés de cernes noirâtres. Il avait insisté pour lui parler, et s'excuser de ce qui était arrivé. Il avait reconnu ses fautes et exprimer plus de regrets qu'un condamné à mort. Une situation gênante à laquelle la jeune femme n'avait répondu que d'un hochement de tête mal à l'aise et d'un sourire gêné. Il avait pris son pardon comme une offrande, la remerciant plus que jamais avant de la laisser seule et perturbée. Décidément, elle ne serait jamais tranquille avec les Malfoy et commençait à croire que sa malédiction ne s'appliquait pas qu'à une seule génération.

\- Hum Hum... Et pour l'autre Malfoy ?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Oh je t'en prie. Sourit-elle malicieusement. Je sais pour toi et Drago.

Le nom de jeune homme failli lui faire recracher son jus de citrouille, et déjà, la gêne lui colora les joues. Elle n'avait pas parlé au jeune homme depuis leur dernière conversation dramatique. Une situation gênante au possible qui les avaient poussés à s'éviter ces derniers jours.

\- Blaise t'a parlé ?!

\- Il n'en a pas eu besoin. Drago est venu me voir.

\- Et... et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? S'enquêta-t-elle le regard bas.

\- Si tu veux le savoir, tu n'as qu'à aller lui parler.

\- Non je... je ne peux pas. Pas encore.

\- Ça fait presque deux jours que vous vous évitez. Soupira Ginny. Ça ne peut pas durer, tu le sais bien ! Vous devez en parler !

\- C'est... compliqué !

La jeune femme regarda son amie se perdre dans les volutes de son breuvage, cherchant en vain à éviter ce sujet resté en suspens depuis son aveu. Mais il fallait que ça cesse. Drago et elle faisaient l'autruche, mais ce n'était sain pour personne. En allant la voir, le jeune Malfoy lui avait fait part de ses doutes, incertitudes et regrets. Il ne savait pas quoi faire lui non plus, ni même quoi penser. Ils étaient tous deux piégés par leurs sentiments, et ni l'un ni l'autre ne trouvait le courage d'avancer. Ils avaient peur. Peur de commettre le faux pas qui ruinerait tout, mais ils ignoraient que c'était ce silence pesant qui risquait de tout détruire.

\- Hermione... je suis déjà passé par là, crois-moi. Dit-elle en lui prenant doucement la main. Et je sais, à quel point ça fait peur mais tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Tu dois allez lui parler.

\- On a plus important à penser pour le moment. J'ai fait une erreur, ce que j'ai dit été déplacé compte tenu de notre situation.

\- Par Merlin, arrête un peu. C'était pareil pendant la guerre entre nous Harry ! Soupira-t-elle. Tu te souviens ? Toi et lui, vous vous tourniez autour sans jamais admettre vos sentiments et Blaise et moi servions d'entremetteurs !

\- C'était différent ! S'exclama-t-elle.

\- On était en guerre, alors non, c'était pire. Ici, d'une certaine façon, les choses sont plus simples pour le moment. Alors profite de ce répit. Tu sais que je t'adore et que je te soutiens mais par pitié, arrête de tourner en ronds. Surtout que nous savons tous que peu importe la façon dont cela se passe, le résultat sera le même. Alors arrête de te torturez pour rien.

Hermione bafouilla, sans trouver quoi dire. Elle savait que Ginny avait raison, mais faire face à la réalité était toujours plus difficile que des mots. Devant ses yeux plein de vérité, la jeune femme baissa la tête honteuse et perdue. Drago lui manquait, la peur et la honte la hantait et tout ça au beau milieu d'un silence plus atroce que tout autre chose. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, et ça la rongeait. Alors qu'un silence s'installait, elles virent Blaise les rejoindre, étonnement de bonne humeur pour la première fois depuis des jours.

\- Tu m'as l'air bien heureux aujourd'hui. Dit Ginny surprise en le voyant se ruer sur une assiette d'œufs brouillés.

\- J'ai bien dormi. Dit-il simplement. Rien de mieux pour être en forme.

\- Arias t'a retenu après la réunion hier. Tout va bien ? S'enquêta Hermione inquiète.

\- Oh oui, ce n'était pas grand-chose. Mais il veut que je le retrouve tout à l'heure pour un débriefe de la matinée. Il pense avoir repérer des fidèles potentiels, et veux mon avis avant d'en parler à Jedusor.

\- Qui sont-ils ?

\- Aucune idée, mais je ne vais pas tarder à le savoir.

\- Drago n'est pas avec toi ? Demanda finalement Hermione d'une petite voix.

\- Il arrive. Orion est venu le voir ce matin. Apparemment il avait besoin de lui pour un devoir.

\- Orion est le troisième de la classe après moi et Jedusor. Dit la brune les sourcils froncés. Pourquoi aurait-il besoin d'aide ?

\- Aucun idée, mais vous connaissez ces mangemorts. Dit-il en s'empiffrant. Tout est bon pour nous espionner.

\- Tu n'as plus tes béquilles ? Demanda brusquement Ginny.

\- Non ! Dit-il encore plus heureux. Je vous avais dit que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que tout s'arrange !

\- Mais tu es censé avoir encore deux mois de traitement. Dit-Hermione à la fois surprise et inquiète. Tes jambes sont fragiles et l'infirmière a dit que...

\- Je vous l'ai dit, je vais bien. Insista-t-il. Les médecins dramatisent toujours un peu. Au faite, Jedusor n'est pas là non plus ?

\- Il est tôt. La moitié des élèves ne sont pas encore là. Dit la rousse en regardant néanmoins vers la porte. Il sait que je reprends les cours aujourd'hui, je doute qu'il veuille rater ça.

\- Personne ne veut rater ça. Dit-il en la bousculant d'un sourire moqueur. Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant, mais seulement deux étudiantes ont déjà été scolarisé à Poudlard enceintes. Félicitation Gin, tu entres officiellement dans l'histoire.

\- Ravi de l'apprendre. Moi qui avais peur qu'épouser le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne suffise pas à faire parler de moi.

Ils rirent de bon coeur devant sa grimace, mais leurs sourires se fanèrent brusquement à l'entrée en trombe du Malfoy, un journal à la main. Les cheveux en bataille et le regard pressé, ils se rua vers eux d'un pas presque paniqué.

\- On a un gros problème. Haleta-il en s'asseyant précipitamment sans les saluer.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!

Ils le regardèrent écarter brusquement leurs assiettes et étaler la gazette devant leurs visages intrigués, une sueur froide ruisselant depuis son front. Ils n'avaient pas pris le temps de lire les titres ce matin, les nouvelles se résumant souvent aux deux guerres qui faisaient rage un peu partout dans le monde. Mais déjà un brouhaha s'élevait parmi les élèves et tous se ruaient sur les quelques journaux encore libres. Leurs visages passaient de la surprise à la joie et des cris de victoires et soulagement résonnèrent depuis les tables. L'ambiance devenait électrique, frénétique et aussi bien inquiétante qu'étrange. Quelque chose était arrivé. Quelque chose qui ravissait le monde, mais qui pétrifiait Drago. Alors qu'ils le fixaient tous, pendu à ses lèvres, il dit ces mots qu'il maudit dans l'instant.

\- Grindelwald est mort. Souffla-t-il pétrifié.

* * *

Cette annonce leur glaça le sang. C'était impossible.

\- Quoi ! Hurlèrent-ils.

Mais l'ancre de la gazette était formelle, et déjà une pâleur mortuaire prenait possession de leurs traits.

 _"Personne ne l'aurait cru possible, mais c'est fait. Alors que depuis des mois, le Mage Noir Grindelwald échappe au Ministère de la Magie et aux aurores du monde entier tout en semant cadavres et horreurs derrière lui, le célèbre Sorcier et professeur à Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore, à aujourd'hui affirmé qu'une attaque avait glorieusement détruit l'un de ses repères les plus emblématique. Accompagné d'Aurores et du Ministre de la Magie, l'assaut aurait eu lieux hier soir, dans un ancien château abandonné dans le Nord de l'Ecosse. Avantagé par l'effet de surprise, on déplore néanmoins de nombreux blessés dû à une terrible explosion ayant été le coup fatal et désespéré de Grindelwald, dont le corps n'a toujours pas pu être identifié à cette heure. Néanmoins, cette attaque aurait permis l'arrestation de plus d'une quarantaine de ses fidèles les plus dévoués. Les juges de toute l'Angleterre ont été saisi et les procès devraient débuter dès demain. Le Ministre de la magie affirme que pour la première fois depuis des années, il se pourrait que la guerre touche enfin à son terme et que le pire soit désormais passé."_

Livide devant l'article, les sorciers se regardèrent, plus horrifiés que jamais. Cela n'aurait pas dû arriver. Jamais ! Et pourtant, on entendait déjà les réjouissances des élèves de Poudlard, trop heureux à l'annonce du décès de ce monstre. A la table Griffondores, Harry et Ron paniqués, préférèrent se retirer, et quittèrent la Grande Salle le regard déboussolé. Eux aussi venaient de saisir l'ampleur de ce que cela signifiait : leur arrêt de mort.

\- Non. Non ! S'emporta Hermione dépitée. C'est impossible ! Impossible !

\- Dumbledore n'a pas été là du Week-end. Souffla Blaise. Maintenant on sait pourquoi.

\- Il... il ne peut pas l'avoir tué. Pas maintenant ! Pas avec plusieurs mois d'avance ! Cela n'a aucun sens ! S'exclama Ginny.

\- La ligne temporelle a été modifiée. Dit Drago. Quelque chose a précipité sa mort !

\- Il ne devrait pas être mort ! Il ne peut pas ! Il aurait dû se faire arrêter, pas tuer !

\- L'explosion a ravagé tout le château. Il y a des dizaines de morts, personne n'y a survécut...

\- Peut-être que c'est une mise en scène. Répliqua la brune. Ce ne serait pas étonnant et...

\- Hermione ! Arrête. C'est fini. Soupira Drago.

\- Non !

\- Même si c'est le cas, la guerre est terminée. Ses fidèles sont emprisonnés, et son repère est détruit ! Même s'il est encore en vie, Grindelwald a perdu, et il ne tardera pas à disparaître pour de bon. Et la Baguette avec lui...

\- Mais on a besoin de cette baguette ! Le Maître nous a dit que...

\- Le maître n'est plus là ! Et la baguette non plus ! Si on veut pouvoir partir d'ici, on a besoin d'un autre plan !

La dureté et la vérité des mots du blond leur coupa le souffle. Il avait raison, et ça les terrifiaient tous. Pourtant, Hermione refusait de croire à ces inepties. Grindelwald ne pouvait pas être mort. C'était impossible, et même si tout portait à le croire, elle ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Car si c'était vrai, cela signifiait qu'ils avaient échoués ; pas seulement pour eux, mais pour leur futur...

\- On n'a peut-être pas besoin de la baguette ? Proposa Blaise.

\- L'esprit nous tuera si on ne l'a pas. Dit sévèrement Ginny le regard perdu.

\- Il y a peut-être un autre moyen pour partir d'ici, non ?

Hermione les regarda, presque plus abasourdie par leur réaction que le reste. N'avaient-ils donc aucune foi ? Aucun espoir ? Leur plan et leurs espoirs reposaient entièrement sur Grindelwald et leur maître et leurs enfants comptaient sur eux. Ils ne pouvaient pas changer de stratégie comme ça ! Pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé, et enduré pour arriver où ils étaient. Toutes ces tortures, ces peurs, ces doutes, ces sacrifices... tout ça pour renoncer ? Non. Elle ne pouvait pas tolérer un pareil échec. Pas encore.

\- Hermione t'en pense quoi ? C'est possible ?

Elle n'avait pas entendu leurs idées, et ne voulait pas les écouter. Elle, mieux que quiconque savait qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen. Elle avait passé des nuits blanches à réfléchir, penser et à imaginer la moindre faille capable de les sortir d'ici. Mais il n'y en avait pas. Leur plan était le seul capable de marcher pour eux, comme pour leur futur. Et ça, ils semblaient tous l'avoir oublié. Oublié qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls à être sauvés. Blessée et en colère, elle déchira furieusement le journal et se leva brusquement de table. Sans répondre aux appels de ses amis, elle voulut quitter la Grande Salle mais fut retenue par la main forte de Drago.

\- Hermione !

\- Lâche moi !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?! Demanda-t-il plus bas.

\- Ce qu'il me prend ?! Je refuse d'écouter vos idées ridicules !

\- On a besoin d'un autre plan !

\- Il n'y a pas d'autre plan ! S'exclama-t-elle.

\- Il doit bien y avoir une autre sol...

\- Non ! Drago tu ne comprends pas ! Il n'y a rien d'autre ! Rien ! Si Grindelwald est mort alors nous aussi. On est tous condamné... absolument tous ! Souffla-t-elle. Et je refuse de le croire.

Incapable de supporter son regard d'avantage, la jeune femme se dégagea et parti, le cœur lourd et au bord des larmes. Pantois, Drago resta planté dans l'allée pendant de longues secondes, tout aussi perdu par ses mots que par ce qu'ils signifiaient. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il n'avait jamais autant souhaité qu'elle ait tort. Dépité, il retourna s'asseoir sans rien dire, sous les regards inquiets de Blaise et dur de Ginny.

\- Elle a besoin de temps. Dit le métis. C'est difficile à digérer...

\- On doit trouver autre chose. Souffla-t-il. On n'a pas le choix. Il le faut.

\- Vous ne comprenez donc rien. Dit la rousse d'une voix blanche.

\- Quoi ? Tu es de son côté ! S'énerva le blond.

\- Je te conseil de changer de ton. Cingla-t-elle froidement. Et non, je ne suis pas de son côté. Mais ça ne change rien au fait qu'elle ait raison. L'esprit est la seule entité suffisamment puissante qui puisse nous ramener chez nous. Mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

\- Alors quoi ?

Elle les regarda, abasourdie par leur manque de compréhension. Pourtant, plus elle y pensait, plus sa gorge se serrait.

\- Si... si Grindelwald est mort, alors Voldemort perd la guerre dans notre époque.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Grindelwald est celui qui a indiqué au maître où se trouvait la baguette de Sureaux. Si la baguette est perdue, jamais il n'arrivera à battre Harry. Et si Harry gagne, et que... que le maître meurt, ça ne veut dire qu'une chose. Le futur de nos enfants n'existera plus...

\- Tu... tu es sûr ? Pâlit Blaise.

Ginny ne dit rien pendant plusieurs secondes, la mâchoire tendue et les yeux fixé sur le Malfoy toujours déboussolé. Il ne comprenait pas où elle voulait venir. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui la hantait, elle et Hermione depuis l'annonce de la mort de Grindelwald. Il ne comprenait pas la destruction de leur ligne temporelle, ni même les conséquences que cela aura sur tout ce qu'ils chérissaient. L'échec de Voldemort dans leur époque changerait absolument tout. Détruirait absolument tout.

\- Drago. Dit-elle. Que penses-tu qu'il arrivera à Bellatrixe si elle se fait prendre par les aurores une fois que le Maître tombera ?

\- Heu.. je...

\- Elle sera exécutée. Et Kaï ne viendra jamais au monde. Ton fils... sera perdu à jamais. Tout comme Katherine et Elias. Dit-elle la voix changée. Et... si l'article dit vrai. Si Grindelwald est bien mort dans cette explosion... alors c'est déjà trop tard. Et nos enfants... nos enfants sont tous déjà morts.

* * *

\- Des soucis au paradis ?

\- Ce n'est pas le moment Malfoy. Cracha Hermione sans retourner vers Abraxas.

La Granger se terrait à la Bibliothèque depuis déjà une bonne heure, dévorant le moindre ouvrage capable de l'aider à comprendre, à retrouver pied ou à l'empêcher de se noyer dans ses propres poumons. La mort de Grindelwald était une mise en scène, une couverture ! Elle devait l'être ! Dans le cas contraire, c'est toute ses raisons de vivre qui s'évanouiraient, ainsi que tous ses espoirs qui l'incitaient encore à respirer en ce monde. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir tort. Elle ne pouvait pas accepter qu'un Mage Noir aussi mythique que Grindelwald soit mort dans une simple explosion. C'était inconcevable et même incompréhensible. Cet homme était le pire cafard de l'histoire, il avait survécut à tout. Sa mort n'était pas envisageable. Aussi, elle se démenait, se perdait dans tous les livres d'histoires et de biographie en mesure de lui prouver qu'elle avait raison et qu'il n'était pas mort.

\- Tu... tu vas bien ? Demanda Abraxas, gêné.

\- Je... Je suis un peu stressée. Rien de plus. Dit-elle rapidement.

\- Tu es sûr ? Je sais que ce ne sont pas mes affaires, et que je suis même très mal placé pour t'en parler mais... je t'ai vu te disputer avec Drago tout à l'heure. Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu allais bien.

\- Abraxas, s'il te plaît... pas maintenant.

\- Je comprends, désolé. S'excusa-t-il. Mais si jamais tu as envie d'en parler, je te jure de me tenir cette fois. Je veux qu'on devienne ami, même si on n'est pas parti du bon pied tous les deux.

\- Ravi de l'appendre. Dit-elle dans un rictus amusé. Je m'en souviendrais.

Abraxas sourit du mieux qu'il put, mais ne put tourner les talons que déjà la voix menaçante de Drago résonnait derrière lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

En le voyant, Abraxas déglutit. Le souvenir de leur dernière altercation restait vivace en lui, tout comme la haine lisible dans les yeux du jeune homme. Les poings serrés, le Malfoy se retenait durement pour ne pas frapper son grand père.

\- Je... heu...

\- Va-t'en. Souffla-t-il les dents serrées.

\- Drago... Soupira Hermione.

\- Non, je m'en vais.

Abraxas parti sans demander son reste, sous le regard enflammé de son bourreau dont la veine du front battait déjà sous sa peau. Désormais seuls, et dans un soupir fatigué, Drago se tourna vers Hermione, mais il ne put faire face qu'à un mur. La jeune femme s'était détournée de lui, la tête replongée dans ses livres avec pour objectif de l'ignorer autant que possible. Elle ne voulait pas le voir et encore moins maintenant. Pourtant, le Malfoy ne renonça pas et s'avança les mains tremblantes. La culpabilité et le désespoir le rongeait. Il n'avait pas compris l'ampleur de l'horreur dans laquelle ils étaient désormais plongés, et regrettait ce qu'il avait dit. Encore plus à elle. Il savait que leurs enfants étaient tout pour elle. En perdre un, n'était pas concevable. Mais cette possibilité était devenue synonyme de réalité depuis ce matin, et ça le tuait. Ça le tuait autant qu'elle.

\- Hermione...

\- Pars.

Sa voix était froide, cinglante et aussi dure que celle de Ginny. C'était la voix d'une mère qui avait peur.

\- S'il te plaît, je...

\- Je ne veux pas t'entendre Drago. Souffla-t-elle. Je ne veux pas parler d'un autre plan, ni de comment le réaliser ou de comment ne pas se faire tuer par l'Esprit sans la baguette, je... je ne veux rien entendre !

\- Tu... tu fais des recherches ? Demanda-t-il sans comprendre pourquoi.

\- Je dois me renseigner et essayer de comprendre pourquoi Grindelwald a simulé sa mort et comment. J'ai lu toutes ses biographies et tous les journaux le mentionnant, mais je dois approfondir l'enquête, je dois comprendre !

Elle parlait vite, le regard jamais fixe, et tournait plus de page à la seconde qu'elle ne battait des cils. Rarement il avait été donné l'occasion à Drago de la voir dans cet état. Elle semblait en transe, ses boucle brunes volant par-dessus sa tête à chaque changement de livres. Elle était désespérée. Et une Hermione Granger désespérée était rare et grave.

\- J'ai encore beaucoup de travail alors quoi que tu veuilles me dire pour me convaincre de...

\- Je ne sais pas venu pour ça. Dit-il.

\- Alors quoi ?! S'exclama-t-elle à bout en lui faisant face pour la première. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Je voulais m'excuser.

\- Deux Malfoy qui s'excusent dans la même semaine... ouah, c'est vraiment la fin du monde. Soupira-t-elle dans un sarcasme.

\- Non, s'il te plaît écoute moi. Insista-t-il. Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, je n'avais pas compris que...

\- Que notre fils était peut-être perdu ? Dit-elle brusquement. Oui, je crois que je l'avais remarqué.

Le Malfoy se tut, figé par la violence des mots qui le mirent face à la gravité de la réalité. Kaï état peut être perdu. Mort avant même d'être né. Comme la majorité des enfants de Ginny et du futur pour lequel ils se battaient depuis des mois. Il expira avec force, un trou béant dans la poitrine, et essaya de refréner un sanglot tandis que déjà des larmes roulaient depuis les grands yeux d'Hermione. Cette situation, était la plus horrible. Cette douleur, la plus insupportable. Et ce mince espoir, le plus cruel. Ne pas savoir si son enfant était ou non, encore vie, les tuaient plus qu'aucun Adava au monde. Dépité, et le regard humide, Drago chercha à parler et à s'excuser encore mais sa voix mourut sur ses lèvres quand Hermione lui tourna de nouveau le dos, les épaules secouées de sanglots muets. Il n'avait plus les mots. Il n'y avait pas de mot.

\- Pardon... souffla-t-il avec difficulté. Pardon.

\- Ne dis pas ça... dit-elle. Ne dis pas ça comme s'il était déjà mort.

\- Il ne l'est pas. Il y a toujours un moyen d'arranger les choses, et on... on le trouvera. Même si ça nous prend des années, et tous les sacrifices du monde, je te le promets... qu'on le trouvera. On trouvera un moyen de le sauver.

\- Tu ne peux rien promettre... souffla-t-elle.

Elle senti sa main sur son épaule. Une main réconfortante, timide et encore mille fois désolée. Une main qui franchit toutes ses barrières et la fit fondre en larme, sans retenue ni honte.

\- Hermione...

De sa voix enrouée et sa main tremblante, il releva son visage enfoui inondé de perle de malheur. De larmes de désespoir qui faisaient briller ses joues.

\- Kaï est mon fils. Et je te jure, sur tout ce que j'ai, que je ferais tout... absolument tout pour le sauver. Pour vous sauver tous les deux. Hermione... je ne peux pas vous perdre. Je vous aime trop. Je t'aime trop.

Brisée, elle tomba dans ses bras, le visage déformé de douleur et de peur, ses cris de désespoirs à moitié étouffés contre lui. Drago ne put lutter à son tour, et pleura aussi, ses larmes s'accrochant aux boucles de la jeune femme. Cette scène aurait pu paraître peu banale au milieu d'une bibliothèque mais elle l'était bien moins en réalité. Celle de deux parents perdus et apeurés, pleurant dans l'échos des cris d'une mère convaincu d'avoir perdu son enfant.

* * *

Harry et Ron ne disaient rien. Muets dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, ils baignaient dans un silence pesant, qui ne faisait que hurler ce qu'ils s'efforçaient d'oublier. Sur la table basse, en face de la cheminée éteinte, reposait le journal du jour. Un simple bout de papier couvert d'une encre maudite, qui venaient de sceller leur destin. Ils n'avaient eu besoin de personne pour comprendre ce que les gros titres signifiaient pour eux, leurs amis et leur futur. Au début, ils avaient essayé de trouver une faille dans la chronologie temporelle de leur époque ; n'importe quoi capable de contredire l'évidence même. Mais se torturer l'esprit ne faisait qu'empirer les choses. Ils ne pouvaient pas le nier. La partie était perdue d'avance. Et cette réalité n'avait pas de mot. Aucun mot n'était adéquat pour décrire ce deuil, cette douleur, ce sentiment d'espoir perdu.

\- Je n'aurais jamais cru que je haïrais autant l'idée de gagner cette guerre. Souffla brusquement Harry dans le vide.

Ron lui jeta un regard, mais il ne le vit pas. A la place, le Survivant resta là, assis sur le canapé, livide, les yeux fixés sur les cendres encore tièdes de la cheminée noirâtre de suie. Le roux déglutit, ses mains plaquées contre son visage défait. Il avait raison. Cette victoire tant rêvée et espérée, avait le pire goût qui soit ; au point de les en rendre malades. Bien sûr, ils auraient pu se réjouir et exulter d'une joie méritée après tant de sacrifices et de pertes dans leur époque. Vaincre Voldemort avait toujours été leur objectif, leur but et leur rêve, mais en ce temps ils n'étaient encore que des gosses immatures. Et c'est aujourd'hui qu'ils s'en rendaient le plus compte. Ils avaient changé. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vu, appris et vécu, ils n'étaient plus ces adolescents bercés d'espoirs et d'illusions. Ils avaient finalement compris que tout n'était pas que blanc, ou noir, et que même les pires des monstres pouvaient être sauvé. Ginny avait sauvé Voldemort, tandis qu'eux, avaient sombré. Hermione avait sauvé Kaï quand eux, l'avaient renié. Ils étaient devenus des monstres en se croyant dans le camp des gentils. Mais il n'y avait pas de gentils. Il n'y en avait jamais eux. Et aujourd'hui, à l'aube de leur repentance, ils étaient de nouveaux piégés. De nouveaux affligés par le sort qui avait décidé de leur prendre la seule et unique chose qui leur restait à sauver : l'avenir de ceux qu'ils aimaient.

Grindelwald était mort et avec lui, leur chance de faire mieux. Mieux pour eux, mais surtout, mieux pour leurs amis. Dans les non-dits et la lourdeur de leur mutisme, résonnait la douleur de leurs proches. Ils ne pouvaient qu'imaginer ce qu'enduraient Hermione, Drago et Ginny et à cet instant, et cette simple idée leur retournait le cœur. Il n'y avait rien de pire que de perdre un enfant et tout ce qu'il représentait. Et pourtant, une fois de plus, ils devaient le supporter. A croire qu'ils étaient véritablement maudits des Dieux.

\- Je... je ne peux pas croire que ce soit fini. Dit Ron dans un murmure. Je ne peux pas...

\- On n'a pas le choix. On ne l'a jamais eu.

\- Redis moi ce que Blaise t'a dit.

Harry soupira. Il se répétait pour la sixième fois, mais son ami ne semblait pas pouvoir passer à autre chose. Croiser Blaise cinq minutes dans les couloirs à l'abris des regards n'avait pas été simple, mais suffisant pour comprendre que c'était un jour sombre pour chacun d'entre eux. Mais une seule phrase du Serpentard obsédait Ron.

\- Il a dit qu'Hermione n'acceptait pas que Grindelwald soit mort. C'est normal après tout.

\- Non, pas ça. L'autre chose !

\- Ron...

\- Harry, s'il te plaît... Supplia-t-il.

\- Il a dit qu'elle se persuadait qu'il avait simulé sa mort, mais ça revient au même. Elle est dans le déni, parce qu'elle a mal. Dit-il. Comme nous tous.

\- Plus que nous tous ! Elle... elle a perdu Kaï ! Et Ginny a perdu... Katherine et Elias. C'est tout leur futur et leurs familles qui viennent de s'effondrer.

\- Je sais. Mais on ne peut rien faire. La mort de Grindelwald est...

\- Impossible ! S'énerva-t-il brusquement en reversant le jeu d'échec avec fracas.

\- Ron !

Harry se leva en sursaut, réveillé par l'élan soudain d'adrénaline de son ami. Il semblait enragé, les joues en feu et le corps tremblant tandis que les pièces d'échec roulaient sur le tapis dans l'échos de leurs battements de cœurs. Ron était incapable à calmer.

\- Il ne peut pas être mort Harry ! Pas comme ça ! On parle de Grindelwald, même Dumbledore n'a pas pu le tuer, alors une explosion ?! Continua-t-il le regard fou. On vient du futur, on connait l'histoire par cœur, on ne peut pas se tromper !

\- Ron, calme-toi !

\- Je ne peux pas ! S'écria-t-il. J'ai... j'ai perdu ma nièce et mon neveu aujourd'hui. J'ai perdu ma chance de réparer mes erreurs avec Kaï, Harry... on a tout perdu nous aussi. Et je... je refuse de l'accepter.

Il finit sa phrase à bout de souffle, prêt à s'écrouler sur lui-même sous le poids du désespoir. Face à lui, le jeune Potter soupira, dépité. Il avait raison, mais lutter ne changerait pas l'histoire.

\- Ron, j'aimerais qu'il y ait une solution. Sincèrement, je n'espère que ça ! Dit-il. Mais que veux-tu qu'on fasse ? Dis-moi ! Dis-moi ce que tu veux faire et je te suivrais ! Mais il faut se rendre à l'évidence qu'on ne peut pas tout contrôler !

Le roux aurait voulu le croire, être simplement détruit pour espérer un jour se reconstruire, mais il ne pouvait faire taire le sentiment d'urgence qui enserrait son cœur. Celui qui le persuadait que quelque chose n'était pas normal, et que rien dans tout ce qui avait été dit dans le journal n'était immuable. Il savait que cela pouvait être du déni, ou juste de la paranoïa, mais il devait savoir. Il devait connaître la vérité sur ce qui était arrivé dans ce château abandonné au Nord de l'Ecosse. Il devait être sûr. Aussi bien pour lui, que pour ses amis. Ils en avaient tous besoin. Dans sa réflexion, Ron regarda Harry. Il avait peur, mais devait le faire. Il devait savoir.

\- Tu me le jure ? Demanda-t-il alors après plus

\- Quoi donc ?

\- De me suivre ?

\- Ron, qu'est-ce que tu...

\- Réponds simplement.

Quelque chose était né dans le regard du Weasley. Quelque chose qui effraya Harry, et le transporta deux ans en arrière, quand lui-même avait cette lueur au fond des yeux.

\- Tu sais bien que oui.

Dans ce cas les jeux étaient faits.

\- Ron... qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? S'inquiéta-t-il brusquement.

\- Je veux prouver au monde qu'il a tort. Dit-il. Je dois prouver au monde qu'il a tort !

Il hésitait encore, mais refusait de faire marche arrière. Ils avaient tous trop sacrifiés pour s'arrêter à un bout de papier. Pour s'arrêter maintenant. Alors qu'Harry pâlissait, il put sentir le risque et le doute faire frissonner son dos, mais s'en ficha. Dès aujourd'hui, il n'avait plus rien à perdre.

\- Ron...

\- Je veux trouver Grindelwald.

* * *

Voilà voilà ! La suite avec un peu de retard, mais la voilà ! Donc les choses prennent une autre tournure et ce qui va suivre risque de ne pas être de tout repos ;) alors accrochez-vous ! Dîtes moi vos avis dans les commentaires !

Et merci encore de me suivre après tout ça !

Gros bisous ! A très vite !


	18. Chapter 18

Ginny resta sans voix, figée de stupeur devant son frère. Elle crut pendant plusieurs avoir mal entendu, ou mal compris, et pria même pour que ce soit le cas. Mais à regarder les sacs déjà prêts des deux Gryffondors, et leurs habits de moldus, il n'en était rien. Il n'y avait pas d'erreur.

\- Vous... vous... quoi ? Bafouilla-t-elle.

\- Nous partons. Répéta Ron.

\- Vous êtes fous ! S'horrifia Blaise en réalisant la signification de ces mots.

\- Peut-être. Soupira Harry. Mais c'est le seul moyen d'être sûr.

Tous réunis dans la Salle sur Demande, les sorciers croyaient bien halluciner. Comme si cette journée n'avait pas suffi à les achever, leurs deux Gryffondors sous couvertures s'étaient mis en tête d'en rajouter une couche. Et à voir la détermination qui émanaient de leurs regards, ils étaient convaincus de leur plan. Un plan suicidaire.

\- Ron... souffla Ginny effarée. S'il te plaît, dis-moi que c'est une blague.

\- Non. Il faut que nous partions.

\- Mais pour aller où ?! Demanda Drago.

\- Le Nord de l'Ecosse pour commencer. Puis, là où les rumeurs nous guiderons, jusqu'à ce qu'on le trouve enfin.

\- Vous... vous voulez vraiment le trouver ? Trouver Grindelwald ? Souffla Hermione livide.

\- Oui.

\- Mais il est mort !

\- Aux dernières nouvelles, son corps n'a toujours pas été identifié. Dit le Survivant. Je sais que ça peut paraître dingue, mais ça nous laisse une petite chance. C'est un fou furieux, la possibilité qu'il soit vraiment mort est plus mince que tout le reste.

\- On doit essayer.

\- C'est de la folie... Dit Ginny au bord de la crise de nerf. C'est de la folie !

Ron regarda sa sœur, le visage défait, tandis qu'elle marchait frénétiquement devant eux, une main anxieusement posée sur le ventre. Elle essayait de comprendre leur motivation, leur excuse pour agir de la sorte, mais rien de tout ce qu'elle pouvait envisager ne semblait assez fou pour expliquer leur démarche. Ils voulaient partir. A la recherche d'un mort. Alors que Jedusor les surveillaient plus que jamais et que rien n'était encore gagné. Ils voulaient partir en quête d'un fantôme qui les hantaient déjà tous. Ils voulaient partir au risque de ne pas revenir. Au risque de mourir. Alors qu'elle hyper ventilait déjà d'horreur et de stresse, Ginny vit les pires scénarios défiler sous ses yeux. Tout pouvait basculer ici, alors dehors ? Au milieu de la guerre des Moldu ? Avec des fidèles extrémistes dans la nature et des aurores à chaque route ? C'était impensable, inimaginable... Et pourtant c'est bien ce qu'ils planifiaient de faire. Ce qu'ils lui demandaient de faire.

\- Ginny. Souffla Ron. S'il te plait...

\- Personne n'a survécut à l'explosion ! Insista Drago paniqué.

\- Selon qui ? La presse ?

\- Il y a trop de doute. Ajouta Harry. Au moins, en allant sur place, on sera fixé.

\- Vous êtes malade ! S'exclama le métis. Jedusor a déjà des doutes sur vous, si jamais vous partez maintenant, il saura que quelque chose se trame !

\- Jedusor sera le dernier de nos problèmes si en rentrant chez nous, tous nos sacrifices n'auront servi à rien ! Je sais que.. que vous avez peur pour nous, mais on s'en sortira ! La cavale ça nous connaît, on saura gérer !

\- Vous ne pouvez pas vous baladez dans la nature au risque d'empirer les choses !

\- Pas même pour Kaï ? Demanda Ron en regardant une Hermione muette droit dans les yeux.

La jeune femme déglutit, la culpabilité rongeant ses veines. Assise dans son fauteuil depuis le début de leur réunion, elle n'avait pas bougé, et fixaient ses deux amis avec plus d'espoir que de peur. A la voir, elle semblait ne pas y croire, comme si ce qu'elle voyait n'était qu'une fabulation sortie tout droit de son esprit tourmenté. Pourtant, elle avait peut-être raison, et quelqu'un acceptait enfin de prendre le risque de soutenir sa voix, et de passer lui aussi pour un fou dans le déni. Mais il n'y avait pas que de la folie dans tout ce qu'elle avait dit, et ça, Ron avait su l'entendre. Il avait su voir le vrai dans l'ombre mensongère de l'encre de la Gazette, et pour ça, elle ne pourrait jamais l'en remercier assez. Il voulait partir sauvez son fils, et culpabilisait de vouloir autant le voir risquer sa vie pour ça.

\- Pas même pour Katherine et Elias ?

Ginny baissa la tête, profondément déchirée de l'intérieur. Ce choix la tuait littéralement, enflammant son cœur d'une colère insupportable.

\- Vous pourriez vous faire tuer. Gronda-t-elle.

\- On le sait.

\- Et je suis censé l'accepter sans rien dire ?! S'emporta-t-elle.

\- Gin...

\- C'est non ! Claqua-t-elle durement. Et je ne veux même pas en débattre.

\- Tu ne peux pas nous empêcher de partir. Dit son frère.

\- Tu oses me défier ?!

\- Pour le bien de tes enfants, oui ! Tonna-t-il en lui faisant face. Ils ne sont peut-être pas condamnés ! Kaï non plus ! Laisse-nous essayer de les sauver pour une fois ! Laisse-nous essayer d'arranger les choses !

Les mots de Ron lui trouèrent le cœur. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Elle ne voulait prendre le risque de le perdre lui aussi. Et pourtant, elle ne pouvait le nier, son premier instinct était de partir avec eux et trouver de quoi ne pas perdre la raison. Un instinct qu'elle le savait, Hermione partageait à cet instant même. Mais les risques, et les conséquences donnaient le vertige. Sans rien dire, et tout en ravalant la boule qui se formait au creux de sa gorge, la jeune femme vit son frère s'avancer, les yeux bas et désolés. La culpabilité le rongeait lui aussi, mais autre chose l'habitait. Quelque chose qui désormais ravivait en lui, une foi en la vie perdue depuis longtemps. Et elle sut pertinemment à cet instant, qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre chance de le convaincre.

\- S'il te plaît Ginny. Dit-il d'une voix grave. Je te demande la permission parce que je t'aime et que je te respecte, mais nous savons tous les deux que tu ne pourras pas m'arrêter. Tu es peut-être la Dark Lady, et notre maîtresse à tous aujourd'hui, mais tu restes aussi et avant tout ma petite sœur. Je refuse d'abandonner ta famille... notre famille. Je t'en prie, laisse-moi partir. Laisse-moi essayer de me racheter.

Sa vue se troubla plus vite qu'elle n'eut le temps de s'en rendre compte. Des larmes muettes dévalèrent ses joues, et plus encore quand Ron posa une main sur son ventre.

\- Je lui dois bien ça. Dit-il. Je leur dois à tous.

Elle ne voulait pas les condamner à mort à travers un souhait égoïste. Elle ne voulait pas endurer ça. Mais peu importe ses mots, rien ne réussirait à arranger les choses. Il n'y avait pas de bon choix. Il n'y avait aucun. Alors qu'elle posait sa propre main sur celle de son frère, elle sut déjà qu'elle allait le regretter, et que cette histoire ne pourrait pas bien se terminer pour tout le monde. Comme elle savait déjà qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de gagner cette bataille qui ravageait son cœur et sa conscience. Pas quand ses enfants étaient en jeu.

\- Nouvel an. Dit-elle du bout des lèvres. Je vous donne jusqu'au Nouvel an.

\- Gin, tu es sûr que...

\- Vous aurez deux mois. Continua-t-elle en ignorant Blaise. D'ici là, la potion pour invoquer l'Esprit sera prête. Je veux un hibou toutes les semaines avec votre localisation et vos avancées. Est-ce que c'est clair ?

\- Très clair. Assura Harry.

\- Tenez moi au courant de tout. Du bon comme du mauvais, ça m'est égale. Je refuse de vous perdre une seconde fois dans la nature pendant une guerre.

\- Merci Ginny. Souffla Ron délivré d'un poids.

Elle ne put que hocher la tête, toujours incertaine mais pieds et poings liés face à lui.

\- Vous partirez à l'aube, avec la cape d'invisibilité. Drago, Blaise, donnez-leur deux bourses de gallions. Avec un peu de chance, ça devrait suffire.

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent, angoissés et inquiets pour les deux Griffondors. Ils voulaient éviter la casse inutile, mais de toute évidence, ce serait impossible cette fois.

\- Entendu. Soupira Drago.

\- Et pour Jedusor ? Demanda Hary.

\- On s'occupera de lui. Assura Hermione. Soyez sans crainte là-dessus.

\- Évitez les grandes villes. Ajouta Blaise d'une petite voix, tout en se massant la cuisse. Elles sont toutes visée par les bombes Allemandes.

\- On fera attention à nous. C'est promis.

\- Vous n'avez pas le choix. Souffla Ginny en les fixant tour à tour. Je vous interdis de mourir. C'est compris ? Et ce n'est pas une demande, c'est un ordre.

Jamais on n'aurait cru cette scène possible. Alors qu'Harry et Ron récupéraient leurs affaires, c'est la mort dans l'âme que leurs amis leur dirent au revoir. Hermione et Ginny les enlacèrent, le visage en pleure, à la fois reconnaissante et hantée par l'idée qu'ils ne pourraient jamais les revoir. Quant à Blaise et Drago, ils ne purent que les fixer longuement, conscients du sacrifice qu'ils faisaient pour eux aujourd'hui, et des risques qu'ils prenaient. Tout en se serrant la main pour la dernière dois, ils ne purent s'empêcher d'esquiver un sourire. Après des mois entiers à se supporter, ils étaient sur le point de se séparer. Un acte loin d'être anodin, qui les pétrifiaient tous autant qu'ils étaient, malgré leurs différences et conflits. Ils avaient enduré tant de choses ensemble. Ils n'étaient plus ennemis. Et étaient plus qu'amis. Ils étaient une famille. Aussi, alors qu'aucun mot n'était nécessaire entre eux, les serpentards ne purent se retenir et les enlacèrent à leur tour.

\- Faites gaffe à vous. Souffla Blaise la tête basse.

\- Ne vous en faîtes pas. On a connu pire. Mais ne vous laissez pas avoir par Jedusor. Dit Harry. Vous êtes seuls maintenant.

\- Si... si jamais il arrivait quelque chose...

\- Non. Interrompit Drago d'une voix dure. Ce n'est pas un adieu Weasley. Ce n'est pas un adieu...

\- J'espère. Mais veillez bien sur elles, et le bébé.

\- On sera là, et on vous attendra. Assura-t-il. Il n'est pas question qu'on parte sans vous.

\- On est arrivé ensemble. On repartira ensemble.

Ils savaient que cette promesse était sincère, et qu'ils feraient tout pour la tenir. A eux désormais de tenir leur promesse.

Dans la peine, la reconnaissance, l'angoisse et l'amour, ils s'échangèrent un dernier regard. Le dernier avant longtemps.

* * *

\- Vous avez intérêt à ce que ce soit urgent. Dit sombrement Jedusor en entrant dans les toilettes du deuxième étages, Malfoy, Black et Lestrange sur ses pieds.

\- Maître, il s'est passé quelque chose. On en est certain.

Il regarda ses fidèles comme les derniers des abrutis. Ils n'avaient de toute évidence pas compris le sens des mots "réunions urgentes".

\- Oui, Grindelwald est mort. Bravo, vous savez lire.

\- Non, maître... c'est autre chose.

\- Vous avez cinq minutes. Soupira-t-il.

\- J'ai surpris Jeanne dans la bibliothèque hier après-midi. Dit Abraxas précipitamment. Elle était agitée, et étrange. Drago aussi était là. Ils avaient l'air démoralisé et apeuré. Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi, mais au bout de quelques minutes je les ai entendus.

\- Et ?

\- Maître, Hermione était inconsolable.

Tom fronça des sourcils, intrigué mais ne trouva pas quoi dire. Du moins jusqu'à qu'Arias prennent la parole.

\- Richards m'a demandé une autre dose ce matin.

\- Pardon ?

\- C'est exact maître. Je lui ai dit qu'aucune douleur ne pouvait revenir aussi vite après deux jours de prise consécutive, excepté si quelque chose l'avait énormément stressé ou bouleversé, mais il n'a pas voulu m'en dire plus. Il a maintenu que ce n'était rien, et est parti aussitôt l'injection faîte. Dit-il suspicieux. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a appris, mais ça l'a suffisamment perturbé pour atténuer les effets du sang de Vélane.

\- Ton petit drogué se fidélise. C'est une bonne chose.

Cette idée, et il n'en était pas peu fière, venait d'Arias lui-même. Il avait compris que Blaise était trop fidèle et loyale envers ses amis pour se laisser influencer, aussi il avait choisi d'utiliser la voie la plus déloyale ; celle de sa seule et véritable faiblesse. La douleur de ses jambes. Bien sûr, il avait refusé. De nombreuses fois même, jusqu'à qu'il n'en puisse plus. L'ascension des centaines de marches de la veille pour atteindre le sommet de la tour d'astronomie l'avait achevé et convaincu d'essayer, "juste une fois". Mais Arias n'était pas dupe. En lui donnant du sang de Vélane, le Lestrange était certain de le revoir venir à lui le lendemain même. Et ça avait été le cas. Cet élixir était un puissant antidouleur mais était aussi, et il comptait dessus, illégale à la vente à cause des dépendances terribles qu'il engendrait sur ses consommateurs. Une seule fois suffisait pour en redemander. Et Blaise n'avait pas fait exception. Suite à un bouleversement encore inconnu, les effets du sang s'étaient dissipés, réveillant sa douleur et son manque naissant, le poussant à mentir à ses amis. Une victoire sur tous les plans pour Jedusor, qui avait désormais à sa botte une mine d'information dépendante de son stock.

\- Vous n'avez que ça à m'apprendre ?! Une fille qui pleure et un drogué qui se drogue, vraiment ?

\- Non maître... souffla Orion plus pâle que les autres. J'ai reçu le rapport de Cornic ce matin, à propos des deux Gryffondors.

\- Et ?

Le jeune homme baissa la tête, les mains accrochés à l'ourlet de sa robe. Il savait que ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à dire, déclencherait une fureur qu'aucun d'eux ne saurait contenir.

\- Ils... ils ont disparu.

\- Comment ça "disparus" ?!

\- Ils sont introuvables. Le directeur de leur maison à prévenu Dippet, et une enquête a été ouverte. Apparemment, leurs chambres étaient vides ce matin et personne ne les a vus depuis hier. Ils... ils se sont enfuit dans la nuit maître.

Cette fois Jedusor ne trouva pas quoi dire, et laissa tomba son sac de cours au quel il s'accrochait depuis une dizaine de minutes. Ces hommes avaient raison. Quelque chose se tramait. Quelque chose qui avait poussé les amis cachés de ses nouvelles recrues à fuir brusquement. Et bien entendu, personne n'avait été là pour les arrêter. Le sang aux joues, il passa une main dans ses cheveux, la respirations lourdes et le regard en feu. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que ces vermines lui filent entre les doigts ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il doive toujours faire tout lui-même ?

\- Nous sommes désolé maître... balbutia Arias en admirant ses lacets.

\- Comment deux Griffondors ont bien pu vous échapper ?! Hurla-t-il hors de lui. Ils étaient sous votre surveillance !

\- Celle de Cornic Maître...

\- Ne pensez pas vous en sortir comme ça ! Cornic sera puni, mais soyez certains que cette histoire n'est pas finie ! Siffla-t-il rageusement. Je veux des réponses. Maintenant !

\- Peut-être que la mort de Grindelwald les a atteints. Après tout, c'est à cause de lui qu'ils ont tout perdu non ?

\- Pas ces deux-là. Ils viennent d'Amérique. Riposta Arias.

\- Mais Mélors, Jeannes et Richards ? Dit Abraxas. S'ils sont liés à eux comme vous le dites, il y a peut-être une cause à effet.

\- S'ils ont tous été bouleversés et que ces deux-là ont fui, ça veut dire qu'ils sont tous concernés par un élément déclencheur. Réfléchit Jedusor l'esprit mille à l'heure. Orion à raison, la mort de Grindelwald doit sûrement avoir un lien avec tout ça. Trouvez quoi ! Et surveillez nos trois recrues, je veux savoir le moindre de leurs faits et gestes en temps réel !

\- Mais comment ? Ils ne nous font pas confiance et nous évitent.

\- Maître, croyez-nous... jamais ils ne parleront.

Ils disaient vrai et en même temps avaient tort. Malgré son esprit rongé de doutes et de questions, Jedusor était néanmoins certain d'une chose ; l'une d'entre eux, lui parlerait.

\- Comme toujours. Gronda-t-il. Il faut que je prenne les choses en main.

Il s'apprêta à partir, mais s'arrêta brusquement, une dernière chose en tête.

\- On avance la cérémonie.

\- M... maître ?!

\- C'est un ordre. Claqua-t-il. Convoquez-les tous les trois ce soir. Il est temps que je sache s'ils tiendront véritablement parole. Oh, et trouvez-moi Cornic. Ce serdaigle à de toute évidence besoin qu'on lui donne une petite leçon.

* * *

\- Pour quelqu'un qui était impatient de reprendre les cours, tu n'as pas l'air très heureuse.

Ginny soupira silencieusement. Elle l'avait senti arriver. Bien entendu, il était prévisible qu'il cherche à la voir aujourd'hui, mais ses raisons n'étaient pas innocentes, et ça, elle le savait pertinemment. Assise sur un banc devant le Lac Noir, un journal déplié sur les genoux, la jeune femme n'y avait pas bougé depuis plus d'une heure. Le soleil se faisait rare, caché derrière de gros nuages, prédiction d'orage de Novembre. La fraîcheur du vent la faisait frissonner malgré son pull, et déjà le sol n'était plus que recouvert que de feuilles mortes. A croire que même le ciel et la terre entendait sa douleur, sa mort intérieure. Une douleur désormais changée, mais plus intense. Ses enfants étaient peut-être perdus, et son frère et Harry avec eux. La rumeur de leur disparition avait déjà fait le tour du château. Elle avait même aperçu des aurores dans le couloir du bureau de Dippet. Une enquête allait être ouverte à leur sujet, mais là encore, pas pour les raisons que tous s'imaginaient. Deux élèves qui disparaissent le lendemain de la mort présumée de Grindelwald était suspect. Trop suspects pour ne pas supposer qu'ils avaient quelque chose à voir avec lui. Et bien entendu, ils n'allaient pas aller chercher plus loin, et dans moins d'une semaine leurs photos seraient placardées sur des murs, à côtés de celles d'assassins reconnus et en fuite... A croire qu'ils revenaient deux ans arrière, dans une cavale sans issue possible où chaque jour risquait d'être le dernier. Un scénario que les garçons connaissaient bien, à son grand désespoir.

Sans parler, ni même se retourner vers lui, Ginny put sentir le regard de braise de Jedusor dans son dos. Il n'allait pas partir, elle le savait.

\- Laisse-moi deviner. Dit-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés. Le professeur de Potion t'a tellement dégoûté des cours que tu penses déjà à retourner à Beauxbâtons ?

Elle sourit dans une grimace, et frissonna quand leurs robes s'effleurèrent. De près ou de loin, Jedusor la hantait. Et elle pouvait le lire dans l'iris de ses yeux, ce sentiment était réciproque.

\- Cette nouvelle ne te réjouit pas ? Demanda-t-il en prenant le journal sur ses genoux.

\- Bien sûr que si. Dit-elle simplement.

\- Je suis sûr que tu peux être plus convaincante.

\- Pourquoi sa mort me ferait-elle de la peine ? Cet homme a tué toute ma famille et la plupart de mes amis. Il a détruit ma vie.

\- Mais ?

\- Mais rien du tout. C'est une bonne chose qu'il soit mort.

Son mensonge lui arrachait la langue. Et jamais de sa vie, Ginny n'avait autant souhaité que Grindelwald soit en vie. Cela serait tellement plus simple. Tellement plus facile.

\- Présumé mort. Reprit-il. Ils n'ont pas retrouvé son corps.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Tom ? Tes questions ne sont pas innocentes. Soupira-t-elle en le regardant enfin.

\- Ton comportement non plus. Tu devrais fêter sa disparition avec les autres. Tout comme tes amis. Pourtant, de ce que j'ai cru comprendre, vous n'êtes pas d'humeur. Dit-il. Et je veux savoir pourquoi.

\- Grindelwald a tué beaucoup de gens que nous aimions. Souffla-t-elle la gorge nouée. Et sa mort... sa mort ne soulage rien. Rien ne soulage un deuil.

\- La vengeance si.

\- Sais-tu seulement de quoi tu parles ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton étonnement plus dur, agacée par son comportement.

\- Plus que tu ne le pense, Ginerva. Plus que tu ne le pense.

Il ne le lui dirait pas mais la jeune femme savait qu'il parlait de son père. De sa vengeance assouvie par le prix de son sang. Mais contrairement à elle, il n'avait rien perdu qu'il avait déjà aimé. Sa mère était morte en couche, son père l'avait abandonné, il avait grandi en orphelinat... une vie difficile qui n'avait jamais laissé place à l'amour et au bonheur. D'où son incapacité à comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire. Il n'avait rien perdu qui méritait d'être vengé. Sa vengeance à lui était seulement égoïste. Il faisait payer au monde l'infortune de sa vie, rien d'autre. Elle aurait voulu lui expliquer, lui parler, mais ne le pouvait pas. Là encore, le poids de sa propre vie lui imposait le poids de son silence d'aujourd'hui.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais deux Griffondors ont disparus hier soir.

\- Je sais. Dit-elle sans le regarder. Hermione, Drago et Blaise les ont rencontrés un peu avant la rentrée.

\- Je suis surpris qu'ils n'aient pas déjà parlé aux aurores. Toute information pourrait leur être utile.

Sa quête de réponse était dangereuse, et déjà, la jeune femme pouvait sentir une sueur froide couler dans son dos. Pour autant, son ton ne changea pas quand elle retrouva la force de parler et de le regarder enfin.

\- Ils ne les connaissaient pas beaucoup.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- A toi de me le dire. Je ne les surveille pas, mais je sais qu'ils n'ont rien à voir là-dedans, alors arrête un peu. Si ces deux Griffondors ont disparu, je ne vois pas en quoi ça les concerne. Claqua-t-elle agacée.

Alors qu'elle détournait le regard, un cri sourd s'éleva depuis l'orée de la Foret Interdite. Un cri perçant et pour beaucoup impossible à entendre, ou profondément effrayant, mais pas pour elle. Un cri de Sombral. Aussi quand elle se retourna vers les bois intriguée, Jedusor ne put que la fixer, curieux.

\- Tu les entends. Dit-il surpris.

Il savait qu'elle avait vécu la guerre, perdu et enduré beaucoup d'atrocité, mais elle était bien la première personne heureuse à l'entente d'un cri de Sombral. Ces créatures étaient pour la plupart redoutées par le monde sorcier tout entier. Ceux qui les voyaient avait expérimenté la mort de près, et peu parvenaient à les entendre. Lui-même n'avait pas su retenir un frisson d'angoisse en les voyant pour la première fois, sombre, imposant et squelettique, devant lui.

\- Toi aussi.

Il ne trouva rien à répondre. Il n'y avait rien à répondre. Pourtant, sa curiosité fut plus forte que sa retenue.

\- On se souvient toujours de la première fois où l'on voit la mort. Ça nous hante.

Elle savait où il voulait en venir, et pouvait déjà sentir son esprit s'embrumer. Il disait vrai. Ça hantait toujours.

\- Qui ? Demanda-t-il alors.

\- Mon frère. Souffla-t-elle sans trop savoir la raison de sa confession.

\- J'ignorais que tu avais eu un frère. Dit-il surpris.

\- J'en ai eu six. L'un d'eux est mort sous mes yeux pendant la guerre.

Fred, l'un des plus drôles, des plus farceurs, des plus joyeux et des plus Gryffondors qui soit. Un bout d'entrain, perdu trop tôt lors d'une explosion dévastatrice, et dont l'image du cadavre froid mais souriant l'accompagnait tous les jours sur les marches du château. Marcher à l'endroit précis où son aîné périra dans quelques années, lui donnait plus de nausée que sa grossesse.

\- Et les autres ?

\- L'un nous a trahit. Dit-elle amère en revoyant Percy se tenir fièrement aux côtés du Ministre de la Magie, les pourchassant eux et la résistance. Mais ils sont tous perdus aujourd'hui.

Le dernier l'avait quitté hier...

\- Je suis désolé de l'apprendre.

\- Et toi ? Qu'est-ce qui peux bien hanter l'insubmersible Tom Jedusor ?

Le piège se refermait sur lui, et déjà il regrettait sa curiosité l'ayant mené dans cette direction pour le moins prévisible. Les informations se donnaient donnant donnant, et c'était à son tour. Pour autant, il ne jouait pas de façon loyale. Il ne l'avait jamais fait.

\- Une élève est morte l'année dernière, tuée par une créature qui a rôdé des mois dans le château. Je l'ai vu mourir.

Son ton était distant, son regard froid, et son mensonge presque ironique. Elle n'était pas dupe. Et n'allait pas s'en cacher.

\- Etant donné que c'est toi qui l'as tué, ça doit être un peu normal non ?

Il se figea, tandis que Ginny elle, ne put que sourire.

\- Tu pensais vraiment que je ne le saurais pas ? Demanda-t-elle amusée. Qu'Hermione, Drago et Blaise, ne me mettraient pas au courant ?

\- J'espérais qu'ils sauraient taire certains secrets. Gronda-t-il brusquement menaçant.

\- Je sais absolument tout ce qu'ils savent Tom. Me mentir est inutile. Je ne te jugerai pas.

\- Vraiment ? Peu de gens seraient à l'aise à côté d'un homme qui a déjà fait couler le sang.

Il disait vrai, mais peu de gens accepteraient également d'aimer et d'épouser un Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pourtant, cela ne l'avait jamais arrêté par le passé.

\- On a tous commis des atrocités. Souffla-t-elle. Pour nous, elles sont nécessaires. Pour d'autres, elles sont injustes. Tout n'est qu'une question de point de vue, mais personne n'a jamais raison, et personne n'a jamais tord. Il n'y a pas de gentils. Ni de méchants. Il n'y a ni bien, ni mal. Il n'y a que le pouvoir...

\- ... et ceux qui sont trop faible pour l'obtenir. Dit-il le souffle court.

Elle savait qu'elle avait touché un point sensible. Elle savait que cette phrase, qu'elle avait entendu son maître dire un nombre incalculable de fois, résonnait en lui comme un gong puissant dans tout son corps. Elle savait que c'était ce qu'il se disait tous les jours, dans l'espoir d'atteindre enfin cet objectif, ce rêve, de suprématie.

\- C'est comme ça comme le monde marche. On n'y peut rien. Continua-t-elle.

\- Tu parles comme si tu n'avais rien à perdre.

Ginny retînt sa main de caresser instinctivement son ventre. Il avait tort. Elle avait tant à perdre, et déjà tant perdu.

\- On a tous quelque chose à perdre. Dit-elle.

\- Venant de quelqu'un qui à tenter à mettre fin à ses jours, j'ai du mal à y croire. Ricana-t-il.

\- Je ne parle pas de ma vie. Pour moi, elle ne compte pas beaucoup.

\- Qu'est-ce qui compte plus que sa propre vie ?! S'exclama-t-il.

Elle savait que la peur de la mort l'habitait, guidant chacun de ses crimes afin d'atteindre l'immortalité. Mais elle ne partageait pas cette opinion. La vie et la mort était étroitement liée, l'une n'allait jamais sans l'autre, et ça, elle l'avait plus que compris au fil de ses derniers mois.

\- L'avenir. Dit-elle. Rien ne compte plus que l'avenir.

\- Tu délires. Soupira-t-il amusé par sa naïveté.

\- Venant de quelqu'un qui s'est lancé corps et âme dans la création d'Horcrucxs, je ne m'attendais pas à une autre réaction.

Ce pic le fit grincer des dents. Décidément, aucun des trois serpentards ne savaient ternir sa langue.

\- Je te l'ai dit, je ne te jugerai pas.

\- Pourquoi ? Claqua-t-il agacé.

\- Tu es libre de ne pas me croire, mais j'ai connu pire que toi.

Elle avait raison. Il ne la croyait pas. Silencieux, il la regarda admirer le reflet de l'eau sur le lac. Ses yeux cherchaient la beauté, alors qu'ils n'avaient vu que la mort. Et pourtant, il en était persuadé, elle ne pouvait qu'avoir tort. Oui des monstres existaient en ce monde, mais aucun d'eux ne pouvaient lui ressembler, ou le surpasser, lui qui passait sa vie à se retenir aux yeux du monde. Lui, dont elle ignorait tout. Lui, dont elle devrait s'éloigner à toutes jambes. Lui, dont l'insensibilité et la haine formaient un tout dans son âme creuse. Il était intelligent, plus que tous les autres, et cela ne le rendait que plus dangereux encore. Plus dangereux qu'elle ne pourrait jamais l'imaginer.

\- Ne parle pas trop vite. Tu ne me connais pas. Tu ne sais rien de ce dont je suis capable Ginerva.

\- Dans ce cas, montre-moi.

* * *

Terrence haletait. Plongé dans l'obscurité naissante de la nuit, le jeune homme regardait les alentours, angoissé et alerte. Presque invisible aux yeux de la nature, il savait néanmoins qu'il ne l'était pas pour ses semblables. Quelques parts, des aurores patrouillaient à sa recherche, avec pour seul ordre de le trouver, lui, l'inconnu au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. Il n'avait pas bien compris ce qui était arrivé, comme il n'avait pas compris pourquoi il était désormais pourchassé telle une bête enragée. Des flashs de feu et de lumières, de sors lancés à l'aveugle, et de cris le hantait, résonnant dans ses oreilles comme le pire des acouphènes. Il ne savait même pas où il était. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il s'était éveillé au beau milieu de ruines et gravats, et que cela avait signé son arrêt de mort. Ses jambes tremblaient encore de sa course folle pour échapper aux aurores, et c'est dans une grimace douloureuse qu'il avait bandé son bras salement blessé. Déjà presque 24h de cavale insensée dans les bois, blessé, recouvert de poussière et de sang... il avait l'impression de revivre l'enfer de sa vie passée, et serrait les dents pour ne pas penser déjà au pire. Car si lui avait réussi à courir, ce n'avait pas été le cas de Rosalie et Katherine. A vrai dire, il ne savait même pas si elles étaient encore en vie. Et cette incertitude le rendait véritablement fou. Après l'explosion, il s'était réveillé seul, et hurler leurs noms dans l'échos des ruines n'avait servi à rien. Il les avait perdus ; les seuls restes de sa famille. Il avait failli à sa promesse de le garder en sécurité, et Merlin seul savait où elles étaient désormais. Prisonnières ? Blessées ? Ensevelies ? Il aurait voulu hurler sa rage d'impuissance à toute la forêt, et transplaner sans plus attendre au château. Il aurait retourné chacune des pierres lui-même s'il avait été sûr que cela ne le tuerait pas. Mais mort, il n'était utile à personne.

Dans un grondement sourd, il se leva, espérant que la nuit l'aiderait à fuir un peu plus. Fuir là où demeurait son dernier espoir. Car il n'était pas idiot. Cette guerre n'était pas comme toutes autres, et son expérience ne le sauverait pas cette fois. Il était perdu, presque soixante ans dans le passé, sans secours ni renforts, poursuivit par le ministère qui ne tarderait pas à le placarder sur tous les murs pensants qu'il est un fidèle de Grindewald. Il savait ce qu'était la fuite, la peur, les combats, et la mort, mais pas comme ça. Pas ici. Et il avait besoin d'aide. Seul et sans informations, il ne pourrait sauver personne. Or, il n'y avait qu'une seule et unique personne à cette époque, qui pourrait peut-être l'aider. Le seul qu'il connaissait, bien que l'idée de le rencontrer à dix-huit ans lui donne le vertige. Le seul et l'unique.

Son Maître.

* * *

Coucou ! Désolé pour ce petit retard XD je fais de mon mieux pour publier le plus vite possible, mais bon, c'est moins simple que prévu XD mais ne vous en faîte pas, cette fiction ne sera pas abandonnée en cour de route ! En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plût ! Beaucoup de rebondissements sont à prévoir, et croyez moi, d'autres surprise vont venir ;) Donnez moi vos avis et opinions dans les commentaires ! :)

Merci beaucoup pour vos messages toujours aussi réconfortants et adorables ! Je vous adore !

A très vite ! Bisssssoouuussss


	19. Chapter 19

**Coucou ! Alors oui j'ai un peu de retard XD je m'en excuse sincèrement. Ce n'est pas toujours facile d'écrire en ce moment, mais je ne vous oublie pas au contraire ! C'est enfin les vacances alors j'espère pouvoir vous publier minimum deux chapitres cette semaine, histoire de me rattraper un peu !**

 **J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Donnez moi vos avis dans les commentaires ! Et merci à tous ceux qui me suivent malgré mes retards de délais et mes fautes d'orthographes ! XD**

 **Gros bisous à vous ! A très vite je l'espère !**

* * *

\- Je sais que j'ai déjà demandé, mais on va où comme ça ?

\- Vous le saurez bien assez tôt. Soupira Orion, en évitant les racines d'un arbre imposant. Arrêtez de poser des questions et avancez.

\- La dernière fois qu'on a été convoqué dans la forêt interdite, Jedusor nous y a torturé. Désolé de ne pas être très confiant. Dit Hermione en s'accrochant, inquiète, à la cape de Drago.

\- Ne vous en faîte pas. Dit Arias en souriant dans le l'obscurité de la nuit. Vous n'avez rien à craindre.

\- Vraiment ? Demanda Blaise.

Le Lestrange lui jeta un coup d'œil en coin qui le fit frémir, son sourire étant toujours plus large et menaçant. Pourtant, autre chose y brillait ce soir. Une sorte d'euphorie macabre, qui rappela aux trois jeunes sorciers l'étincelle de Kai à ses heures les plus sombres. Une étincelle de mort. Un frisson les parcourus malgré eux, et déjà le pire infiltrait leurs esprits troublés.

\- Vraiment. Insista-t-il.

Le comportement des mangemorts les avaient inquiétés toute la journée. Bien entendu, la disparition d'Harry et Ron avait fait pas mal de remue-ménage dans le château, provoquant interrogatoire de la part des aurores et le suspend de plusieurs heures de cours, mais autre chose les avait préoccupés. Quelque chose qui de toute évidence, avait poussé Jedusor à les rassembler ce soir. Incertains, ils avaient coopéré sans poser de question, mais chaque pas ne faisait que leur rappeler la dangerosité de leur position. La dernière fois, cette convocation leur avait coûté cher, et même s'il y avait peu de chance que Tom ai fait le rapprochement entre eux et leurs amis en cavale, il n'en restait pas moins le risque qu'il veuille en savoir plus. Et qu'il prenne donc les mesures nécessaires à sa quête de réponses. Les mains tremblantes, et la bouche sèche, les serpentards avancèrent silencieusement dans le froid transcendant de la nuit, le son insupportable de leurs chaussures sur les feuilles mortes emplissant leurs oreilles. Cette soirée était étrangement calme dans la forêt Interdite, à croire que toute vie l'avait quitté et que les bois eux-mêmes savaient ce qu'il se tramait. Très vite, ils gravirent le même talus que celui de la nuit de leur teste, et sans grande surprise, ils virent que l'assemblée des mangemorts y était réuni. Regroupés au milieu de torches vacillantes, tous encapuchonnés jusqu'au cou, ils attendaient que leur maître arrive. Car étonnement, ce soir Jedusor ne pavanait pas entre eux. Et c'est bien son absence, qui ne fit qu'inquiéter d'avantage les sorciers.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? S'impatienta Drago.

Orion le regarda presque gêner. De toute évidence, lui non plus aurait préféré être ailleurs ce soir, mais les ordres étaient les ordres. Et mieux valait ne pas jouer avec le feu, au vu de l'objet de ce rassemblement.

\- On attend. Dit-il. Le maître ne va pas tarder.

\- Où est-il ?

\- Tu poses trop de question Mélors. S'exclama brusquement Jedusor en perçant le silence de la nuit.

A son arrivée, l'entièreté des fidèles baissèrent instantanément la tête, le cœur saisi de peur et d'angoisse. Devant eux, leur maître arriva à grand pas, sa cape volant autour de lui dans le vent muet de la nuit. Il arborait un sourire plus inquiétant que celui de Lestrange et déjà les sorciers se sentirent frissonner. A leurs côtés, Orion et Arias s'aplatirent d'une courbette respectueuse, qu'ils imitèrent sans grande conviction.

\- Tout est prêt maître.

\- Excellent, je veux que tout soit parfait ce soir.

\- Maître... Souffla Hermione. Sous votre respect, que se passe-t-il ce soir ?

Il sourit franchement, presque fière de lui, avant de s'avancer vers ses mangemorts sans répondre. Une ambiance lourde pesait autour d'eux, plus étouffante que d'habitude. Ils savaient ce qu'il se préparait, et le redoutait. Dans un raclement de gorge, Jedsuor dit d'une voix forte, qui résonna parmi les arbres.

\- Mes chers fidèles, je vous remercie d'être présent ce soir. Mais nous savons tous, que ce n'est pas pour le plaisir.

Il marqua une pause redoutable, tandis que déjà, sa baguette jonglait entre ses doigts. Il voyait bien la terreur dans leurs regards, et s'en délectait. Il aimait cette sensation. Il aimait, les avoir pendus à ses lèvres, dans l'espoir d'une grâce qu'ils n'auraient jamais.

\- J'attends de vous un comportement exemplaire, comme vous attendez de moi que je vous guide vers un futur meilleur. Mais aucun de nous ne pourra remplir ses obligations si l'incompétence et la stupidité, prenne le dessus. Claqua-t-il. Aussi, ce soir il y a eu un changement de programme. Nous devions célébrer l'intégration de nos trois nouvelles recrues, mais ce ne sera pas tout. Ce soir sera également une leçon, pour tout le monde. Apportez-le.

Les mangemorts se scindèrent brusquement en deux groupes, dévoilant dans l'ombre un corps inconscient sur le tapis de feuille mortes, à moitié recouvert d'un sac se fondant dans la nuit. Ordonné d'un simple coup d'œil, c'est Abraxas qui alla saisir l'inconnu par la taille pour le relever, et déjà on put ressentir la crainte et l'effroi dans les rangs resserrés et tremblants. Pas un souffle plus fort que l'autre n'osa détourner l'attention de Jedusor de sa proie du jour, et c'est dans un sourire euphorique, qu'il la vit tomber à genoux devant lui, la baguette du Malfoy sous la gorge. Oui, ce soir serait une leçon pour tout le monde. Une leçon que personne n'oublierait.

Sans se défaire de sa joie macabre, il se tourna vers les trois sorciers, dont les regards étaient désormais fixés sur cet otage. Aucun d'eux ne sût comment réagir face à ce qu'il se préparait, comme aucun d'eux n'osait admettre l'évidence de leur rôle.

\- Tu demandais la raison de mon retard. Dit Jedusor en s'adressant directement à Drago. Ce soir, nous avons un invité.

Ses mots, comme leur soudaineté, stupéfièrent l'assemblée dont un vague murmure s'éleva. On vit les visages inquiets et incertains des mangemorts avant qu'une autre figure encapuchonnée ne sorte de l'orée des bois, instaurant par la même occasion un silence curieux. Une figure encadrée de cheveux roux, et dont le regard suffit à faire pâlirent les trois sorciers qui faillirent tourner de l'œil.

\- Ginny ?!

La Wealey s'avança sous les yeux incrédules de ses amis, sans pour autant pouvoir s'attarder sur eux. Elle aurait voulu avoir le temps de les prévenir mais s'était sans compter Tom et ses jeux de pistes mystères. Comme toujours, il voulait avoir trois coups d'avances et sa petite mise en scène, en était un aperçut. Les lèvres serrées d'impatience, Jedusor la fixa intensément, et déjà le brasier de ses pupilles sembla enflammer la forêt des feux de l'enfer. Il savait les risques qu'il encourait de la faire venir ici, mais à cette heure, il n'en avait que faire. Seuls comptaient sa victime à la merci de ses doloris les plus vicieux, et le reflet incandescent du feu sur la peau de lait de la jeune femme.

\- Ginerva. Dit-il en la voyant lui faire face.

\- Tom.

\- C'est quoi ce délire ?! S'alarma Blaise paniqué.

\- Elle n'a rien à voir avec tout ça ! Renchérit Drago.

\- Du calme, du calme. Dit-il lentement dans un sourire à peine dissimulé. Comme je l'ai dit, Ginerva est notre invitée ce soir. Elle a choisi de venir.

\- Ginny, c'est quoi cette histoire ?

\- Vous n'avez pas à vous en faire pour moi. Dit-elle en allant à leur côté. Je ne suis que spectatrice.

\- Ginny... S'il te plaît, tu... tu n'as pas à être là. Tu n'as pas à voir ça. Souffla Hermione en passant de son amie à l'otage dans un frisson horrifié.

\- Si. Je le dois.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! Murmura Drago déboussolé. Tu es folle.

Elle comprenait leur peur, et leur incompréhension. Elle-même redoutait de commettre une erreur ce soir, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Son frère et Harry s'étaient sacrifiés pour leurs enfants, et ses amis s'étaient sacrifiés pour elle. Tous y avaient laissé quelque chose. Et aujourd'hui, c'était son tour de faire preuve de courage. C'était son tour de se sacrifier pour ceux qu'elle aimait. C'était son tour de faire sa part du plan. Elle savait que Jedusor attendait d'elle des preuves de sa bonne volonté, mais l'épouvantard ne le satisferait pas. Il voulait la voir à l'œuvre. Il voulait la voir agir. Et venir ici ce soir était le début de tout. Tout en avalant la boule de plombs qui lui tombait dans la gorge, elle fit de son mieux pour sourire à ses amis, pour leur faire comprendre que tout irait bien, et les rassurer. Mais elle-même n'en était pas certaine. Elle ne put donc leur dire que ces mots, qui pour elle, expliquaient tout.

\- Je vous le dois.

\- Bien. S'exclama Jedusor trop heureux. Maintenant que nous sommes tous présents, commençons.

D'un coup de baguette, le sac de l'otage vola au loin, dévoilant le visage tuméfié et ensanglanté d'une figure vaguement familière et pourtant lointaine. Celle de Cornic. Agenouillé devant son maître, le Serdaigle grimaça douloureusement, éblouis par la vive lueur des torches. Sans comprendre, il regarda autour de lui, les yeux plissés sous ses arcades gonflées, et se figea d'horreur devant son bourreau souriant. Baguette en main, et prêt à lui faire payer ses erreurs commises à la hauteur de leurs gravités, il s'impatientait presque. Pétrifié dans un gazouillement de salive sanglante, Cornic tenta de supplier mais ne put que s'étouffer dans sa bave et ses sanglots. Une scène pitoyable et sans nom que peu des sorciers présents ne purent supporter sans détourner le regard. Et encore, ce n'était rien. L'état de Cornic n'était qu'un début, et alors que Jedusor tournait autour de lui comme un vautour, tous savaient que le pire était encore à venir.

\- Alexender Cornic. Dit-il. Serdaigle. Premier de sa classe. Mais aussi, un fière et loyale serviteur depuis bientôt presque un an.

\- Ma... Maître... gazouilla-t-il au sol.

\- Mais aujourd'hui, il a commis une erreur. Continua-t-il. Je sais qu'on pourrait lui trouver des circonstances atténuantes, et même des excuses. Je pardonne les imprévus, et ce qu'on ne peut pas contrôler. Mais pas la stupidité et l'orgueil. Or, c'est bien ça qui l'a conduit à commettre cette erreur. Ainsi donc, je ne le pardonnerai pas ce soir.

\- Vous allez le tuez ? Demanda Blaise d'une voix blanche.

\- Non. Ce serait bien trop facile. Dit-il dans un rire glaçant. A la place, je vais le punir.

Sa déclaration ne soulagea personne, et sembla presque décevoir Arias, contrarié de ne pas voir la mort sourire ce soir.

\- Je vais lui donnez la leçon qu'il mérite pour qu'il ne commette plus d'erreur. Pour qu'aucun de vous ne commette plus d'erreur. Au stade où nous en sommes, je ne peux plus tolérer votre stupidité. Chaque pierre sur notre route peut nous faire tomber ! Et je n'ai pas besoin que vous en rajoutiez ! Je veux que vous pensiez et réfléchissiez ! Je n'ai pas besoin de moutons ignares dans mes rangs ! Je veux des soldats, des stratèges ! Des serviteurs compétents et intelligents ! S'exclama-t-il enragé.

L'échos de sa voix dans la nuit sonnait comme une double menace et déjà, plus personne n'osait le regarder en face, par crainte d'être le prochain. Même Ginny fixait le sol avec intensité, l'échine tremblante. Il était étrange de voir les débuts maléfiques de son futur mari, mais encore plus de constater la ferveur destructrice qui habitait son être. Pourtant, à cet instant, il ne semblait pas se voir comme le bourreau qu'il était, mais comme un juge.

\- Pour avoir fait preuve de stupidité, d'orgueil et de légèreté, pour avoir désobéit et mal exécuté mes ordres, pour avoir laissé les deux Griffondors sous ta surveillance te filer entre les doigts, Alexender Cornic, je te condamne à cinquante Doloris. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui te les infligerais, c'est vous tous. Deux Doloris chacun, et pas de désistement ou vous subirez le même sort.

La sentence stupéfia l'assemblée d'horreur, tandis que les quatre sorciers oublièrent de respirer. Ils n'avaient pas mal entendu. Cornic allait être puni ce soir parce qu'Harry et Ron avait fui, et qu'il aurait dû les en empêcher. Il allait être puni, à cause d'eux... La surprise et le choc écarquillèrent leurs yeux d'un sentiment qu'ils n'avaient encore pas ressenti jusque-là : la culpabilité. Devant eux, un innocent allait se faire torturer du pire châtiment qui soit, et tout ça parce que leurs amis avaient pris la route. Jamais ils n'auraient cru que Jedusor irait aussi loin, et pourtant, sa baguette était déjà levée au-dessus du Serdaigle résigné. Et ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour l'en empêcher ; pire encore, ils allaient devoir y participer.

Devant les regards angoissés de ses troupes à l'idée de torturer leur camarade, Jedusor fit un signe de tête à Arias, qui de tous, était bien seul à n'avoir aucune pitié. Trop heureux et honoré d'être le premier choisi par son maître, il lança le sortilège si rapidement que les cris de Cornic couvrirent la fin de son sort. De cris qui emplirent la forêt avec une telle violence, qu'on les entendit résonner jusque dans les os des mangemorts. Le corps parcourut de spasmes et de convulsions nerveuses, le pauvre garçon semblait vouloir s'arracher la peau à main nue, chose qu'il commença à faire déjà le deuxième doloris, galvanisé par la jouissance sadique du Lestrange. Sans rien dire, Jedusor regarda son fidèle accomplir sa tâche avec fierté, et ordonna à Abraxas de suivre la marche. Moins enthousiasme et le regard voilé par les souvenirs de sa propre punition, Malfoy obéit malgré tout, tout comme Orion, et les autres.

C'est un véritable défilé qui s'entama alors, réduisant la pauvre carcasse de Cornic à un corps de plus en plus sanglant et décharné. Face à l'horreur, Hermione, Drago et Blaise ne purent plus détourner le regard, comme envoûté par ce qu'ils voyaient. C'était eux. Eux, les vrais responsables, et pourtant un autre payait. Mais parmi eux, seule Ginny comprit la vraie stratégie de Tom. Cette réunion n'était qu'un prétexte. Cornic, n'était qu'un prétexte. Car c'était ça, son véritable teste. Il se fichait d'Harry et Ron. La seule chose qui lui importait était de savoir s'il avait vu juste. S'ils avaient quelque chose à voir avec leur disparition. Torturer un innocent pour faire parler le coupable, était malin, mais pas assez. Il comptait sur leur culpabilité, leur honte et leur bonté pour intervenir, arrêter tout ça et le supplier de l'épargner. Mais malgré son envie de faire taire ces cris, Ginny savait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se le permettre. Ce jeune serdaigle n'était qu'un dommage collatéral de plus dans cette guerre muette.

Sans détourner le regard, elle attrapa la main d'Hermione cachée dans sa cape et la serra avec force. Bientôt, ce serait leur tour, et ils devaient résister, lutter contre eux même pour leur bien et celui de leur mission. Même si ça signifiait torturer un innocent.

\- Je... je ne pourrais pas... murmura Hermione dans un souffle.

Ginny savait qu'ils subissaient tous la vraie torture de Jedusor à cet instant. Et elle savait aussi, qu'Hermione serait celle à souffrir le plus. D'un coup d'œil, elle vit Drago et Blaise, le visage soudainement fermé et dur. Leurs baguettes tremblaient dans leurs poings serrés, mais ils ne se posaient pas de question. Ils avaient déjà torturé un homme pour moins que ça. Hermione, en revanche, ne l'avait fait que pour sauver et venger son fils, mais jamais parce qu'on le lui demandait.

\- Tu le dois. Ou on est tous perdu. Je suis désolé, mais tu n'as pas le choix.

\- Il est innocent. Siffla-t-elle entre ses dents pour que son amie l'entende par-dessus les cris innommables.

\- Je sais. Mais tu dois le faire. Maintenant, ne dis plus rien. Dit-elle en serrant davantage sa main devenue moite d'angoisse. Quand ce sera à toi, redresse les épaules, respire deux fois, et oublie tout.

\- Est-ce que c'est un ordre ?

\- Oui.

La sentence tomba une seconde fois, mais Hermione ravala ses sanglots et ferma les yeux. Elle savait que Ginny avait raison. Elle savait qu'elle devait le faire.

Alors que les cris s'atténuaient peu à peu à mesure que Cornic tombait dans l'inconscience, les derniers mangemorts finirent leurs tours. Très vite, Jedusor se tourna vers eux, et de lui-même c'est Drago qui s'avança le premier. Le regard froid, sans réfléchir, et sans même regarder sa victime, il lança le sortilège. Une fois, puis deux, devant le sourire satisfait et les yeux perçant du maître des lieux. Blaise le suivit dans son sillage, la figure amère, et vînt enfin le tour de leur amie. Tous la fixèrent intensément. Elle était la dernière à passer. Alors que seule la respiration sifflante de Cornic résonnait dans le silence de la forêt, Hermione s'avança. Comme un automate, elle redressa ses épaules, et respira profondément. Une fois, puis deux. Son esprit s'évapora, oubliant tout ce que la composait autre fois. Ses valeurs, ses espoirs, sa culpabilité, sa conscience... tout disparu pour ne laisser que sa mission, ses enfants, son avenir, et l'ordre de sa Dark Lady. Ses seules raisons de se battre. A cet instant, rien d'autre ne comptait. Rien. A sa grande surprise, elle ne s'entendit presque pas prononcer le sort interdit, et regarda Cornic se tordre de douleur sans sourciller. Une fois, puis deux. Le silence retomba quand sa baguette s'abaissa. L'horreur prit fin. Et Jedusor sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- Bravo. Je suis fière de vous ! Mais j'ose espérer ne plus avoir à vous donner cette leçon. Compris ?

\- Oui maître. Dit- ils en cœur.

\- Bien. Dans ce cas, je suppose que c'est mon tour.

Dans leur effroi, ils avaient oublié de compter. Ils étaient vingt. Deux Doloris chacun n'en faisait que quarante en tout. Laissant libre cours à Jedusor de s'amuser pendant les dix restants. Une constatation qui les surprit autant qu'elle leur glaça le sang. Sans perdre de temps, le maître fit crier le serdaigle plus qu'aucun avant lui, réduisant leur mince soulagement à davantage de terreur. Cependant, au bout d'une dizaine de minute, et au compte de quarante-neuf, il s'arrêta. Les pupilles enflammées par le sang de sa victime, il se tourna vers Ginny, qui n'avait pas bougé depuis de la sentence. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, il n'y eut besoin d'aucun mot, car tous deux avaient compris ce qu'il attendait d'elle. Oh, bien sûr, elle ne s'était pas attendue à autre chose de sa part. Elle avait compris, lors de leur conversation devant le lac, qu'elle ne s'embarquait pas dans une simple promenade de nuit. Il voulait plus d'elle. Il voulait une preuve. Pas une marque de loyauté, ou une entrée perverse dans son esprit à travers un épouvantard, non, il voulait que ça vienne d'elle. Qu'elle le veuille et plus important encore, il voulait qu'elle le choisisse lui.

Sans prononcer la moindre parole, elle dégaina sa baguette et s'avança face à lui.

Il l'avait mise au défi de venir, et la défiait de nouveau.

Malheureusement pour lui, Cornic n'avait jamais eu la moindre chance.

\- Avada Kedavra !

Le sortilège de mort frappa le Serdaigle en pleine poitrine, dont le corps retomba mollement sur le sol. Les yeux grands ouverts, il fixait dans la mort, la baguette qui venait de le délivrer de ses souffrances. Stupéfaits, les mangemorts la regardèrent abasourdies et horrifiés. Mêmes les trois serpentards restèrent pétrifiés devant le meurtre de leur amie. A ce stade, plus personne ne comprenait plus rien, mais Jedusor lui, soupira d'aise. Son sourire n'avait jamais été aussi sincère.

\- Mes chers amis, je vous prie d'accueillir comme il se doit nos quatre nouveaux mangemorts !

* * *

\- Le tuer était vraiment nécessaire ?! S'écria Hermione en débarquant dans la chambre de Ginny en trombe.

\- Tu crois peut-être que j'ai eu le choix ?

\- Bien sûr que tu l'avais ! S'époumona-t-elle horrifiée. Tu aurais pu lui jeter un Doloris comme tout le monde, ça aurait suffi !

Ginny soupira de fatigue. Elle s'était attendue à la voir arriver tôt ou tard. Drago et Blaise n'auraient pas la foi de débattre sur quelque chose qui avait été nécessaire de faire, mais Hermione, déjà rongée de culpabilité, si. Et elle aurait voulu que ce soit vrai. Elle aurait voulu ne pas avoir le choix. Mais à ce stade, ils ne pouvaient pas se payer le luxe de tout risquer pour un homme qui était déjà condamné à mort. Face au regard blessé et inquisiteur de son amie, la rousse se détourna, suffisamment meurtrie et coupable pour le supporter davantage. Elle savait que son acte la hanterait à jamais, et que ses nuits seraient habitées par les cris, et les yeux vide de vie de Cornic. Mais contrairement à ce qu'espérait Hermione, elle ne regrettait pas ses agissements. Pas quand tout leur avenir en dépendait.

\- Ginny... il était innocent.

\- Je sais... souffla-t-elle.

\- Et ça ne te fais rien ? Demanda-t-elle ahurie.

\- Bien sûr que si ! S'énerva-t-elle à son tour. Tu crois que ça m'a fait plaisir de le tuer ?! Tu crois que je n'en ai pas souffert ?! Que ça ne va pas me hanter ?

\- Tu aurais pu l'épargner !

\- Jedusor aurait douté de mon engagement et de mes capacités ! Il ne m'aurait pas accepté comme l'une de ses fidèles, et notre plan n'aurait pas pu avancer !

Hermione se mordit la lèvre, consciente que ce qu'elle disait était vrai mais pour autant toujours aussi déchirée. La mort de Cornic était un gâchis. Un stupide et écœurant gâchis qui ne faisait qu'ajouter un peu plus de sang sur leurs mains déjà écarlates. Un sang qu'elle avait participé à faire couler, et qui la rendait folle de rage.

\- On aurait pu le sauver... Mais on ne l'a pas voulu. Dit-elle d'une voix blanche.

\- Non, on ne l'a pas voulu. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que le sauver aurait signifié avouer à Jedusor que nous avons aidé Harry et Ron à s'échapper, et qu'il avait raison depuis le début. On serait tous mort à la place de Cornic ! C'était nous, ou lui !

\- Comment peux-tu te montrer aussi insensible face à la mort d'un homme ?

Ginny se tu pendant plusieurs secondes, consciente du sens des mots de son amie. Hermione avait tort. Elle n'était pas insensible à sa mort, mais ne pouvait pas se permettre d'y penser. Car cela reviendrait à accepter toute la culpabilité et la douleur qui l'habitait depuis son réveil, et elle ne pourrait pas le supporter. Elle ne pourrait pas y survivre.

\- Je le dois. Souffla-t-elle. Pour nous.

\- Arrête de dire ça !

\- Tu veux que je te dise quoi Hermione ?! S'écria-t-elle à bout. Tu veux m'entendre te dire à quel point je suis désolé, à quel point je regrette, à quel point je me déteste pour avoir pris froidement la vie d'un innocent ?! Tu veux que je pleure ? Que je m'effondre ? Que je te dise que je ne suis qu'un monstre ?! C'est ça ?

Devant un tel regard, Hermione ne sut quoi dire. Une blessure vivait en elle. Une blessure si vive que la douleur l'habitait. Une douleur qui lui arrivait parfois d'oublier, et qui ressorti brusquement à travers l'éclat mort de ses iris déjà rouge de pleures.

\- Je... je...

\- J'essaie de faire de mon mieux Hermione ! Continua-t-elle le souffle court. Tous les jours ! Tous les jours, j'essaie de me tenir à notre plan ! De garder mon enfant caché, et en bonne santé ! J'essaie de ne pas penser à tout ce qui pourrait mal tourner, à Harry et Ron, à nos enfants, à l'esprit supérieur, à l'homme que j'aime, perdu dans l'espace-temps et à ses cris constants que j'entends à chaque instant ! J'essaie tous les jours du mieux que je peux, alors si pour arriver à nos fins je dois tuer, je le ferais ! Je re-tuerais Cornic dans l'instant même s'il le fallait, parce qu'on n'a pas le choix ! Parce que si on abandonne pour rester clean alors on abandonnera nos enfants ! On les abandonnera égoïstement, car on aura eu trop peur de se salir les mains ! Et je refuse de l'accepter...

\- Ginny... Il y a peut-être...

\- Tu as torturé Bellatrixe et Lucius pour Kai. Claqua-t-elle brusquement. Regarde-moi dans les yeux, et dis-moi que tu regrettes.

La soudaineté de sa parole la figea, aussi bien que la réponse évidente qui s'imposa en elle.

\- Ils... ils n'étaient pas innocents.

\- Donc, tu n'aurais pas tué Cornic pour sauver ton fils ?

\- Si... Dit-t-elle. Mais on ne peut pas leur mettre sur le dos tous nos crimes Ginny ! Ils ne sont pas une justification.

\- Pas une justification Hermione !

Les joues rouges, Ginny enleva brusquement son t-shirt, ôtant par la même occasion le charme qui dissimulait sa grossesse. Sous les yeux surpris de son amie, elle s'avança en sous-vêtements, le ventre étonnement plus rond. Sans gêne, elle attrapa sa main pour l'y poser, et déjà la Gryffondor pu sentir la vie qui l'habitait. Le souffle coupé, elle ne put en détacher le regard, fasciné et bouleversée par le petit être qu'elle pouvait sentir se développer à quelques centimètres de sa main. Un petit être puissant, dont sa magie rayonnait déjà autour du ventre de sa mère. Une magie si pure et innocente, qu'aucun mot n'aurait jamais pu décrire le sentiment d'Hermione à cet instant. Très vite et sans oser regarder Ginny en face, ses larmes dévalèrent ses joues. Ses émotions allaient un jour finir par la tuer...

\- Co... combien de temps avant l'accouchement ? Demanda-t-elle dans un sanglot muet.

\- Moins de quatre mois.

\- Il grandit vite. Sourit-elle tristement.

\- Oui. Mais tu as raison. Ils ne sont pas une justification. Ils sont une motivation.

\- Ginny je...

\- Je sais Hermione. Je sais. Tu as peur de devenir un monstre...

Elle hocha la tête dans une vague de honte. Elle n'était pas en colère contre Ginny, mais contre elle-même.

\- Tu n'en sera jamais un ! Tu es une mère. Et toutes les mères tueraient plus que Voldemort lui-même, si cela pouvait sauver leurs enfants.

\- Où est la limite ? Demanda-t-elle désemparée. Si on est prêt à commettre le pire, où est la limite ?

\- On se bat pour notre famille. Il n'y a aucune limite.

* * *

Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis cette nuit. Trois semaines pendant lesquelles Harry et Ron étaient perdu dans la nature, seuls et livrés à eux-mêmes. Trois semaines que Ginny était officiellement devenue une mangemorte. Et trois semaines qu'Alexender Cornic était lui aussi, porté disparu.

Les aurores avaient tenté d'établir un lien entre lui et les Griffondors. Bien entendu, trois disparitions dans un intervalle de quelques jours semblaient difficilement être une coïncidence, mais ils se trompaient. Et malheureusement, aucun d'eux n'avaient pensé fouiller la forêt interdite, où son corps avait été enterré à la va vite. Bien entendu, à ce stade, il ne devait plus qu'être un amas de chair en putréfaction, rongé par les vers. Pourtant, il n'avait jamais paru aussi vivant dans le château. Les élèves et les professeurs s'interrogeaient, s'inquiétaient et parlaient de lui avec angoisse. Personne ne pensait qu'un élève aussi brillant, avait pu partir du jour au lendemain sans une bonne raison. Et déjà d'étranges regards se tournaient vers la table des serpentards. Tous savaient qu'il s'était rapproché de Tom, mais personne n'osa jamais émettre le moindre soupçon à voix haute, car personne ne voulait être le prochain sur la liste. Ginny tentait tant bien que mal d'ignorer les murmures et rumeurs qui avaient envahi les couloirs. Elle ne voulait pas les écouter, elle ne voulait pas qu'ils lui rappel sans cesse son crime, qui la hantait déjà bien assez. Seul Tom ne semblait pas inquiet. A vrai dire, il ne s'était jamais montré aussi enthousiaste. Il était devenu le meilleur de tout Poudlard, dépassant Hermione de seulement quelques dixièmes de points, mais qui suffisaient à faire son bonheur. Cornic ne le sermonnait plus toute la journée en remettant ses décisions en doute. Ses mangemorts ne l'avait jamais autant craint et respecté. Dumbledore n'était presque plus jamais dans le château depuis la mort de Grindelwald. Et pour couronner le tout, il avait réussi à obtenir ce qu'il voulait : Ginerva.

Maintenant qu'elle était l'une des siens, il la voyait tous les jours, tantôt pour les réunions journalières que pour leurs entraînements intensifs dans les bois. La voir tuer Cornic l'avait empli d'une euphorie qu'il n'avait jamais connu jusqu'alors, mais la voir s'entraîner, se battre, et mettre ses fidèles à terre avec aisance et grâce... ça, ça n'avait pas de prix. Elle était puissante, plus encore que ce qu'il avait cru. Ses Réductos étaient les plus impressionnants et dangereux qu'il avait jamais vu et son intelligence au combat, était tout simplement remarquable. Il n'était pas difficile de constater son habitude des combats et des tactiques guerrière. Toujours sur ses gardes, sa baguette constamment serrée contre elle, elle ne reculait devant aucun adversaire. Tous ses soldats y étaient passés, mais pas un seul n'avait réussi à la mettre chaos. Tout comme ses trois autres recrues. A croire que ce quatuor était imbattable. Jamais les uns sans les autres, ils se battaient ensemble comme depuis toujours, avec aisance et confiance. Aucun d'eux ne restait à terre très longtemps et quand cela arrivait, Jedusor ne manquait pas leurs regards inquiets et poings serrés. Ils prenaient soin des uns des autres, comme d'une seule et même famille, chose qu'il ne se lassait pas d'observer. Cela l'amusait, comme l'intriguait de plus en plus. Surtout depuis que Ginny avait rejoint la bande. Il avait déjà remarqué à quel point les trois sorciers étaient soudés, mais maintenant, il n'y avait pas d'équivalence. Et il aurait fallu être aveugle, pour ne pas voir qu'en réalité, c'était bien elle, leur point de ralliement.

Et cela, en revanche, l'inquiétait, comme tannait sa curiosité de plus en plus exacerbée. Hermione, Blaise et Drago ne faisaient rien sans un minimum d'approbation de sa part. Parfois, il ne s'agissait que d'un regard, mais il suffisait à les faire démarrer au quart de tours et à obtenir le meilleur d'eux. Ils la fixaient, souvent avec peur et inquiétude, surtout lors de ses combats. Jedusor n'avait manqué aucun de leurs frémissements d'angoisse, ni même leurs pulsions douloureusement contenues. Ils se retenaient pour ne pas aller la défendre contre les sortilèges qu'on lui lançait, et la surprotégeaient à la moindre occasion. Mulciber en avait justement fait les frais à son insu. Malheureusement pour lui, son comportement bipolaire et colérique lui a largement desservi ce jour-là, et pour cause : trop fière pour admettre sa défaite face à la rousse, il s'était mis dans l'idée de la battre à la déloyale en lui jetant un sort dans le dos. Du moins, il avait essayé. Avant même d'avoir pu prononcer le moindre mot, il s'était retrouvé Stupéfié par Hermione, et méchamment détenu par Blaise et Drago. Une scène drôle pour la majorité de ses fidèles mais explicite pour Tom. Sa théorie ne faisait que se renforcer un peu plus chaque jour, et plus le temps passait, plus leurs masques s'effritaient. Ginny n'était pas que leur amie. Oh, non. Elle était bien plus. A tel point que son propre orgueil de Maître s'en voyait menacé. Hermione, Blaise et Drago lui étaient fidèles. Autant que l'était Arias, vis à vis de lui. Et malgré sa fascination, il ne pouvait le tolérer. Lui seul était leur maître à tous, et lui seul connaissait leur véritable faiblesse. La toxicomanie de plus en plus forte de Blaise. Les insomnies et cauchemars évident d'Hermione. Le repliement sur lui-même de Drago. Des sujets sensibles, et qui pourtant étaient la base du plan de Jedusor. Arias, Malfoy et Orion ne les lâchaient pas, et ce n'étaient qu'une question de temps avant que Ginny ne montre des signes de faiblesses elle aussi. Et quand cela arriverait, il serait là, prêt à se servir de toutes les failles au monde, pour assiéger, enfin son pouvoir sur elle. Et donc, sur eux tous.


	20. Chapter 20

\- Tu as demandé à me voir ?

La nuit était froide, orageuse et même depuis la tour D'astronomie, les étoiles se cachaient dans un ciel d'encre impénétrable. Ginny ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait été la seule à avoir été convoqué ce soir. Une situation qui la mettait mal à l'aise, et qui avait aussi inquiété ses amis. Les têtes à têtes avec le maître n'étaient jamais bon signe, et même Arias avait frémit en apprenant la nouvelle. Aussi, malgré ses mises en garde, elle ne pouvait que redouter le pire. Depuis la mort de Cornic, elle avait tant bien que mal essayé de l'éviter. Faire partie des mangemorts en revanche, ne l'encourageait pas dans cette optique. Tous les jours, elle pouvait sentir son regard peser sur ses épaules, empli de doute et de curiosité. Elle savait qu'il se posait des questions, et ne faisait pas d'illusion. Ce soir, il voudrait des réponses. Dos à elle, et songeur, le regard tourné vers une horizon invisible, Jedusor ne dit rien pendant de longues secondes avant de finalement lui faire face. A sa vue, il ne put qu'émettre un fin sourire. Droite devant lui, elle le fixait de son habituelle intensité, sans trembler ni douter. Et pourtant, il pouvait le sentir au fond de lui. Elle redoutait cette confrontation.

\- Oui, Ginerva. Dit-il calmement.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Oh, non. Tout va très bien je t'assure. Mais il m'a semblé normal que je prenne personnellement de tes nouvelles.

\- Mes nouvelles ? Dit-elle surprise.

\- Quel leader serais-je si je ne prenais pas soin de mes troupes ?

Son ton et son air enjoué ne réussirent qu'à lui glacer un peu plus le sang. Il mentait. Il ne prenait jamais soin de ses troupes. Non, ce qu'il voulait, c'était prendre soin d'elle. Mais elle n'était pas sotte. Il avait quelque chose en tête. Il voulait quelque chose.

\- Je te remercie, mais, je vais bien. Souffla-t-elle incertaine de ce qu'elle devait dire.

\- Orion m'a rapporté que tu t'étais rendue trois fois à l'infirmerie ses derniers jours.

La soudaineté de sa réplique la figea un instant. Bien entendu, il la faisait suivre. Elle déglutit, mais ne baissa pas le regard malgré son envie de se cacher sous les dalles du sol. Elle y était allée pour des potions anti-nausée et des somnifères, sa grossesse devenant de plus en plus difficile à gérer au quotidien. La simple idée de manger lui donnait envie de vomir ses tripes, et c'était avec la plus grande peine du monde qu'elle parvenait à s'alimenter sans tout recracher. Blaise et Drago la surveillait lors des repas, la forçant la plupart du temps, à manger au moins la moins la moitié de son assiette. Ajouter à la fatigue, les entraînements intensifs, et les cours, elle ne savait même pas comment elle arrivait encore à tenir debout.

\- J'ai dû mal à dormir ces derniers temps. Je n'ai fait que demander quelques potions pour dormir. Dit-elle.

Il sourit davantage, presque satisfait de sa réponse.

\- Les cauchemars sont courant après un meurtre de sang-froid.

Sa gorge se serra, et déjà son regard fuit le sien. Elle ne voulait pas en parler, et encore moins avec lui.

\- Pourtant, je dois bien l'avouer, tu m'as impressionné ce soir-là. Je ne pensais pas que tu aurais le cran d'aller jusqu'au bout.

\- J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire. Dit-elle. Cornic n'était pas fiable. Tôt ou tard, il aurait été un problème.

\- Je te l'accorde. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'ai convoqué.

Elle le vit s'avancer vers elle, et déjà son dos se raidit. Une chape de plomb tomba au creux de son ventre, et elle dû presque lutter pour ne pas s'écraser par terre. A chaque pas, à chaque battement de cils, elle sentait son corps s'alourdir, happé par cette force familière qui malheureusement pour elle, s'intensifiait un peu plus chaque jour. A ce stade, elle ignorait s'il s'agissait de la magie de son fils, ou de celle de l'Horcrucxs, mais le doute la hantait, et avec elle, la peur de se trahir. Alors qu'il s'arrêtait à moins d'un mètre d'elle, le vit serrer la mâchoire, sans jamais la quitter des yeux. Ce tressautement voulait tout dire. Lui aussi pouvait le sentir.

\- Hermione, Drago et Blaise, m'ont largement prouvé leur capacité au combat. Toi aussi d'ailleurs, mais il y a quelque chose dont je dois m'assurer.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Ton utilité stratégique.

A ses mots, elle comprit où il voulait en venir, et déjà s'est épaules s'affaissèrent d'un soulagement inattendu. Il voulait savoir si comme eux, elle était en mesure de lui servir, et de lui fournir des informations et des secrets inédits. Des secrets que personnes ne voulait jamais voir éclater au grand jour, et que seuls eux, avaient toujours été capable de dévoiler à la face du monde. Comme quoi, venir du futur procurait quelques avantages. Dans un sourire amusé, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui demander.

\- Que veux-tu savoir ?

Il s'avança davantage, pour venir presque lui susurrer à l'oreille dans un frisson.

\- Quelque chose qui m'assurera de ton talent, à toi aussi.

Il n'y avait plus de doute possible, et étrangement, cette situation la mit dans une position de supériorité inédite, qui déjà la grisa d'excitation. Elle savait plus de chose qu'il n'en saurait jamais ; que ce soit sur le passé, le futur proche ou lointain, les guerres à venir, les événements, les tragédies, les destins de ses camarades, de ses mangemorts, et même ceux de leurs descendants. Elle savait tout ce dont il rêvait, et tout ce dont il aurait besoin pour devenir le maître du monde en moins de quelques semaines. Mais parmi tout ça, elle devait néanmoins viser juste et ne pas se trahir. Faire un tel choix parmi tant d'options possible la fit sourire davantage. Elle se sentait comme une enfant au milieu d'un magasin de bonbon. Exclure toutes les possibilités qui fleurissaient inlassablement dans son esprit, était dure. Surtout quand on prenait en compte l'ironie de la situation. Après tout, elle était son futur à lui. Magnus aussi. Mais il ne les voyait pas ainsi, les condamnant à l'invisibilité et la douleur des mensonges et non-dits. Ginny se mordit la lèvre en pleine réflexion, un stresse nouveau l'emparant de toute part. Elle avait une idée, mais les risques étaient grands. Aussi elle hésitait, malgré son envie présente de percer la bulle d'ego qui rayonnait autour de lui tel un halo.

\- Quand je me suis réveillée du coma, on m'a dit qui tu étais. Mais je n'y croyais pas. Dit-elle.

\- Tu n'y croyais pas ?

\- Je sais voir les gens. De toute évidence, tu es obsédé par le contrôle que tu peux avoir sur ton entourage et toi-même. Tu inspires la peur, le respect et l'intimidation. Mais non, je n'y ai jamais cru.

\- Que dois-je comprendre ?

Elle le regarda froncer les sourcils, avec inquiétude et menace. Il n'allait pas aimer ce qu'elle allait dire.

\- Je connais ton secret Tom.

Il la détailla de haut en bas, sans trop réagir avant de brusquement lui sourire comme à une enfant idiote. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle disait vrai. Il ne pensait pas que ses secrets n'étaient pas infaillibles. Et pourtant, ce soir, c'est bien lui qui se trompait.

\- Ginerva, s'il te plaît, ne parle pas dans le vide.

\- Ce n'est pas le cas.

\- Oh vraiment ? Rit-il.

Cette fois, c'est elle qui s'avança face à lui, réduisant par la même occasion son sourire de moins en moins franc.

\- Je n'y ai jamais cru. Dit-elle. Cette image que tu renvoies, cette cause, cette allégeance aux forces du mal... Tout ça, pour moi c'était du faux. Alors j'ai cherché qui tu pouvais bien être, vraiment, derrière ce masque... derrière Voldemort.

Son visage se décomposa au nom qu'elle prononça, et un vent glacé se leva entre eux. Il la fixa, à la fois outré et stupéfait. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir déjà entendu ce nom. Son nom ! Et pourtant, d'une manière ou d'une autre, elle avait su. Elle l'avait percée à jour. Il ne trouva pas les mots, et ne put qu'attendre qu'elle continue.

\- C'est comme ça que tu comptes t'appeler, pas vrai ?

\- Comment tu...

\- J'ai écouté, et observé. Mais surtout, j'ai fait pas mal de recherche. Ce n'était pas simple, surtout que tu avais déjà pris soin d'effacer tout document relatif à ton nom, ou ta famille. Mais il y a une chose, que tu as oublié d'effacer.

\- Quoi ?

\- Les archives moldus.

A ce simple mot, ses yeux s'embrasèrent. Horrifié et ébranlé, il l'attrapa violemment par le col, sa baguette déjà sous le cou. Le souffle court, elle n'osa pas riposter, mais vit à quel point il se retenait de la tuer pour un tel affront. Elle venait de franchir une limite encore vierge de toute souillure, mais aussi de lui prouver qu'il n'était pas différent des autres et de leur vulnérabilité. Car si Voldemort avait une faiblesse, c'était bien celle de la pureté de son sang. Une faiblesse qu'il ne lui était pas inconnu, mais qui l'était pour le reste du monde. La veine du front battante, elle se vit dans le reflet de ses iris incandescentes, et senti son cœur s'emballer. Il fulminait de rage à quelques centimètres d'elle, et on pouvait voir leurs souffles se mélanger dans des volutes opaques se fondant dans la nuit. Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proche auparavant, et il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que le contacte de leurs peaux ne commence à propager une fièvre en eux. Une fièvre qui se rassasia de leurs chaires jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à la lâcher tout aussi brusquement, comme brûlé au second degré.

\- Tu ne peux pas savoir ! S'écria-t-il.

\- Et pourtant... je sais tout Tom. Je sais que... que tu n'as pas tué ton père uniquement par ce qu'il t'avait abandonné, toi et ta mère. Je sais, qu'il était moldu, et que tu portes son nom aujourd'hui. C'est pour ça que tu veux en changer, et... que tu as créé Voldemort.

\- Tu penses vraiment me connaître ?! Savoir qui je suis en m'insultant de sale sang-mêlé ?!

\- Je ne t'insulte pas ! S'énerva-t-elle. Ton père n'était pas un homme bien.

\- Tu ne sais rien de lui ! Ni de moi !

\- Tu es bien sûr de ça ? Demanda-t-elle.

Son regard sembla exprimer quelque chose de nouveau, quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru voir en elle, ou chez quiconque d'ailleurs. De la compréhension. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas y croire. Elle ne pouvait pas le comprendre autant qu'elle en était persuadée, personne ne le pouvait. Et malgré ça, elle ne baissait pas les yeux, ni ne reculait devant lui malgré la douleur de leur contact. Elle affrontait fièrement qui il était et, la voir ainsi, la terrifia comme l'insupporta. Inconsciemment, il regarda sa main intacte, mais qu'il sentait blessée dans sa chaire. Une main en feu, dont l'anormal chaleur ne lui était pas plus logique que la force qui tirait ses entrailles vers elle. Alors que le silence retombait entre eux, il passa sa main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, une grimace sur les joues, les yeux agités et fou. En soit, elle avait de nouveau relevé son défi, mais quelque chose était différent. Elle aurait pu lui dire n'importe quoi d'autre mais elle l'avait volontairement provoqué. Elle voulait qu'il sache que même ses plus noirs secrets, étaient siens désormais. Sans la regarder plus longtemps, et tout en sentant son propre corps sur le point défaillir, il la congédia brusquement. Il ne pouvait pas rester près d'elle, pas quand elle savait, pas quand tous ses efforts pouvaient s'évanouir en un instant. Elle était une menace, il le savait. Mais pour la première fois de sa vie, l'idée de la supprimer ne lui paraissait pas envisageable. Il se berçait sans doute d'illusion, mais la vérité résonnait en lui comme un gong puissant et inarrêtable. Une vérité qui lui faisait presque plus peur que tout ce qu'elle pouvait découvrir sur lui. Une vérité qui regrettait déjà de l'entendre partir, sans un mot.

* * *

Le froid était transcendant, si bien, que jamais dans son existence Katherine ne se souvint avoir déjà ressenti pareils frissons. Trempée jusqu'aux os, elle essayait tant bien que mal de trouver une position confortable sur la pierre humide qui lui servait de lit. Malheureusement, elle n'arrivait qu'à s'entailler un peu plus les poignets, joints par des fers enchaînés au-dessus de sa tête. Elle aurait voulu garder espoir ; Se dire que tout ce qu'elle vivait n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Mais plus le temps passait dans ce cachot, plus elle commençait à croire que rien ne finirait jamais par s'arranger. Elle ne savait même plus depuis combien de temps elle était là. Une semaine ? Deux ? Peut-être même plus. Ses seuls repères se limitaient à un cracmol boiteux, qui venait une fois tous les deux jours pour la faire boire et lui tendre un bout de pain rance. Le seul visage qui lui avait été donné de voir depuis l'explosion...

Quand elle fermait les yeux, et que l'obscurité finissait de ronger les derniers restes de son cœur, elle pouvait presque encore sentir les flammes se rassasier de sa chaire. Un instant. Un seul instant avait suffi pour tout ruiner. Leur plan, leur quête, leur équipe... tout. Au début, elle n'avait pas compris pourquoi le monde s'était transformé en une boule incandescente, ni même pourquoi son corps s'était mis à fusionner avec elle. Elle n'avait plus entendu que le crépitement de sa peau sous la chaleur, et le son abominable des cris de ses amis. Ou alors étaient-ce les siens ? Elle ne savait pas, et ne voulait pas savoir. Son seul reste d'espérance se limitait à Terrence et Rosalie, ses deux dernières lumières dans ce monde de douleur. Une douleur si forte, qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à se lever depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée dans ce cachot. Ses jambes ne lui répondaient plus, son corps entier ne faisait que trembler, son estomac s'était creusé sous son haut à moitié brûlé, et ses épaules lui paraissaient à chaque instant sur le point de se disloquer. Elle n'avait pas bougé, et était restée là, dans la honte et le désespoir sans savoir quoi faire ni penser. Bien entendu, on l'avait privé de sa baguette, mais même là encore, elle ne savait pas qui. Elle ignorait comment, et pourquoi elle était là, à souffrir le martyre de ses blessures sanguinolentes, enfermée dans le noir de ce cachot, où la seule et unique lucarne laissait ruisseler la pluie glacée sur son frêle corps. Elle avait tenté de hurler, de se débattre, mais rien n'y personne ne répondait à ses appels. Sa voix se répercutait en échos sur les murs moisis de sa cellule. Et ce n'était certainement pas son visiteur muet qui allait lui répondre. Il ne lui avait pas dit un mot malgré ses supplications, mais son état ne la rassurait pas plus que le sien. La figure balafrée, une jambe plus courte que l'autre, et le dos courbé par des cicatrices de coup de fouet, il la regardait avec pitié et dégoût, renversant la moitié de son eau à côté de sa bouche les trois quarts du temps. Il la haïssait, alors qu'elle ignorait pourquoi. A croire que c'était son existence même qu'on voulait lui faire payer.

Elle avait souvent entendu les récits de ses parents, de son frère ou de ses cousins. Tous avaient toujours dépeint la guerre comme le pire fléau de l'homme. Malgré cela, elle avait toujours insisté, toujours supplié pour qu'on l'emmène au front, pour qu'on la fasse combattre et qu'on lui donne l'opportunité de prouver sa valeur. Elle avait eu sa chance, et en payait les conséquences aujourd'hui. Sa naïveté d'antan la faisait doucement rire. La guerre n'était pas que les combats ; non, la guerre c'était aussi la captivité, les blessures, et l'impuissance. A peu près tout ce qu'elle vivait à cet instant. S'il la voyait, son père aurait probablement honte. Elle, la fille du plus grand Seigneur des Ténèbres, était retenue prisonnière, pendue au mur tel un poulet, la faim au ventre et les trois quarts de la peau noircie de brûlures. Elle ne ressemblait plus à rien, et ne servait plus à rien. Toutes ses ambitions étaient mortes avec elle dans cette explosion, la laissant vide de toute utilité ou dignité. Magnus avait raison depuis le début. Elle n'était pas assez forte pour endurer tout ça. Elle ne l'avait jamais été. Elle avait souvent cru qu'il la sous-estimait mais la vérité éclatait aujourd'hui. Il n'avait fait que la protéger de l'enfer, conscient qu'elle ne pourrait jamais y faire face sans faillir. Et il avait vu juste. Après tout, elle n'avait jamais fait vraiment face à ce genre de chose ; elle n'était jamais sortie de chez elle, protégée par les pouvoirs de son père, et l'amour de sa mère. Or, ici, il n'y avait rien de tout ça. Juste elle. Et elle avait vu où ça l'avait menée. Elle ignorait même si ses amis étaient seulement encore en vie. Peut-être les avaient elle menée à la mort ? Peut-être son orgueil leur avaient-ils tout coûté ? Si c'était le cas, ils ne pourraient jamais rentrés chez eux. Elias resterait à jamais seul et sans réponse, tandis que sa famille serait bel et bien perdue. Un échec de A à Z, dont elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir responsable.

Elle ne voulait pas perdre espoir. Elle ne voulait pas abandonner, l'orgueil de son nom l'empêchant de s'avouer vaincu malgré le pire. Mais où restait-il ne serait-ce qu'un peu de lumière ? Elle était seule. Seule et perdue.

Car qui, ici, aurait bien pu savoir que Katherine Jedusor, la descendante directe de Salazard Serpentar, pourrissait dans un cachot quelque part perdu en Ecosse, en 1944 ?

* * *

 _"Chère Ginny, nous avons enfin atteint l'Ecosse. Les aurores sont partout, mais le pire est d'échapper aux bombes, et aux moldus. Ils sont plus difficiles à semer que nous le pensions. Apparemment, leur guerre est un véritable enfer, et après ce que nous avons vu H et moi, nous commençons à comprendre pourquoi. Toujours est-il que nous avançons rapidement. Nous avons même pu explorer les ruines du Château où se cachait Grindelwald, mais nous n'y avons encore rien trouvé d'intéressant. On ne perd pas espoir, ne t'en fais pas. Une piste nous à mener prêt de la côte, mais je pense pouvoir t'en dire plus dans quelques jours. J'espère que tout va bien de votre côté, et que M grandi bien. Dis à Blaise et Drago de bien se conduire et à Hermione de ne pas trop stresser. Nous serons bientôt tous réunis."_

 _A très vite._

 _R & H_

Ginny reposa la lettre de son frère dans un soupir. Cela faisait presque un mois qu'ils étaient partis, et déjà la neige de décembre recouvraient les tours et la cour de Poudlard. Le temps avançait vite, mais pas leurs espoirs. Aucune avancée significative, et aucune trace de vie de Grindelwald. Rien de bon en sommes, à l'exception qu'ils étaient encore en vie et en bonne santé. Au moins, elle avait de leurs nouvelles et savait où ils étaient. C'était un début. Alors que le hibou hululait doucement à ses côtés, la jeune femme frissonna dans la volière. Recevoir les lettres de Ron dans la grande salle était trop risquée, aussi elle venait ici tous les jours, dans l'espoir d'avoir une nouvelle missive. Malheureusement, elle n'en recevait pas aussi régulièrement qu'elle l'espérait, et le stresse l'habitait à chaque instant. La guerre moldu faisait rage, et il n'était pas inhabituel d'entendre de violente explosion depuis Poudlard, provenant des villages moldus les plus proches. Elle avait peur pour eux, mais savait qu'ils s'en sortiraient malgré tout. Ils s'en sortaient toujours. Les mains rougies par le froid, elle caressa doucement les plumes du Hibou à moitié endormi et lui remis sa propre lettre qu'il attrapa vigoureusement entre ses serfs. Elle leur expliquait leur routine, leurs minces progrès, et leur hâte de les retrouver. Elle y avait aussi glissé une photo, qu'elle avait prise quelque jour auparavant lors d'une de leur réunion dans la salle sur demande. On les y voyait tous les quatre, avec son ventre de cinq mois de grossesse. Elle ne voulait pas les exclure de cette autre aventure de sa vie. Elle voulait qu'ils voient Magnus, et qu'ils sachent qu'il allait bien lui aussi. Elle voulait qu'ils voient la famille qui les attendaient patiemment ici, et qui croyait en eux à chaque instant. Elle voulait qu'ils gardent espoir.

Dans le bruit réconfortant des battements d'ailes du Hibou s'envolant vers l'horizon, la jeune femme descendit les marches enneigées de la volière. Le froid était transcendant, pourtant, elle frissonna davantage quand elle vit Jedusor l'y attendre. Immobile dans sa cape sombre, il la regardait, curieux et pourtant impassible. Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis leur réunion en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Une semaine pendant laquelle la douleur de la force les unissant n'avait fait que s'accroître à mesure de leur ignorance évidente. Pas un mot, ni même un regard n'était venu perturber leurs derniers jours, et pourtant c'était comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés un seul instant. Désormais, tout semblait décuplé. Leurs corps se cherchaient constamment, les réunissant dans des couloirs par purs hasards alors que leurs pas distraits n'étaient guidés que par leurs inconscients. Ils se ressentaient l'un l'autre. Et plus aucun retour n'était désormais possible. Malgré son inquiétude grandissante à ce sujet, Ginny refusait de se faire d'illusions. Elle connaissait ce phénomène, elle l'avait déjà traversé auparavant. Et c'était elle qui avait cédé en premier. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de recommencer. Jedusor n'était pas son véritable maître, et plus important encore, cela pourrait tout ruiner. Elle avait pris suffisamment de risque la dernière fois, et ne pouvait pas se permettre de le voir se remettre dans une de ses colères. Le fait de s'être touché, avait fait céder un barrage en eux ; le seul qui était arrivé à contenir ce serpent dans leurs entrailles. Maintenant, il était libre, et les torturaient un peu plus chaque jour. Aussi, une seule erreur d'inattention suffisait à tout faire basculer. Une seule erreur, pouvait lui permettre de sentir Magnus. Et elle refusait que cela arrive. Une main resserrée sur son ventre, elle s'efforça de ne pas réagir et le regarda aller à sa rencontre, le cœur serré.

\- Tu attends du courrier ? Demanda-t-il.

\- D'une vieille tante, oui. Elle m'envoie toujours une carte à Noël, mais elle est tellement vieille, qu'elle ne sait jamais quand s'est. Il m'est même arrivé de la recevoir pour Halloween. Sourit-elle.

Il ne dit rien, mais haussa un sourcil, presque ennuyé.

\- Tu me cherchais ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui. Slughorn n'a pas pu réaliser sa petite soirée de bienvenue, alors il l'a transformé en fête de Noël.

\- Oh, j'ignorais qu'il préparait ce genre de chose. Mentit-elle sans pour autant voir où il voulait en venir.

\- C'est très surfait, crois mois. Et très ennuyeux aussi, mais ça à quelques avantages. On peut y approcher des invités hauts placés, tels que des ministres, des professeurs de Durmstrang, des célébrités, des aurores réputés... Hermione et moi y sommes déjà invités.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas, vous êtes les meilleurs de Poudlard. Dit-elle.

\- Je veux que tu viennes avec moi.

La brutalité de sa requête la laissa sans voix pendant plusieurs secondes. A vrai dire, il ne s'agissait même pas d'une question. Mais d'un ordre.

\- Pourquoi ? Ne put-elle retenir dans un élan de surprise.

\- Slughorn sera fasciné par ton histoire. Tu es la seule élève de Poudlard à être sortie d'un coma magique. Et puis, le connaissant, si tu viens avec moi, il voudra te présenter à tout le monde. Nous serons ses vedettes.

Son prétexte n'avait pas le moindre sens. Ginny connaissait les soirées de Slughorn, et la dernière chose qu'elle désirait était bien de réitérer l'expérience. Une soirée entière à supporter son professeur à moitié ivre, et à jongler entre des invités plus ennuyeux les uns que les autres qui n'auront pour objectif que de parier sur les futurs grands noms du monde sorcier, et de loucher sur son décolleté.

\- Tu es sûr que ma présence est nécessaire ? Demanda-t-elle gênée. Je ne suis pas très à l'aise pendant... ce genre de fêtes.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Tu t'en sortiras très bien.

\- Mais...

\- Rendez-vous dimanche, 20h. Tu m'attendras dans le hall. C'est compris ?

Elle déglutit, dépitée d'être obligée de supporter ce genre de soirée même en 1944. Décidément, Slughorn ne s'arrêterait jamais de lui faire vivre un enfer.

\- Compris. Soupira-t-elle.

\- Bien. Oh, et tenue de soirée obligatoire. C'est un ordre.

Elle le regarda tourner les talons, toujours aussi stupéfaite et figée. Jedusor voulait garder un œil sur elle, mais de là à l'inviter à une soirée privée ? Elle ne sut pas pourquoi mais ça ne lui inspira rien de bon, et redouta déjà l'instant où elle devrait fièrement marcher à son bras alors qu'ils osaient à peine se regarder dans les yeux. La main toujours posée sur son ventre magiquement plat, elle sursauta en sentant un flocon tomber sa joue. Le froid la fit déglutir malgré la vue irréelle de Pouldard sous la neige, et elle ne put s'ôter de l'esprit, que les risques ne faisaient que grandir un peu plus chaque jour. Aussi bien pour elle et ses amis, que pour son fils dont la magie ne faisait que grandir. Une magie qui au même instant, la protégea des flocons de neige qui se mirent brusquement à l'esquiver dans le vent d'hiver.

* * *

\- Abraxas ?! Il t'a ordonné d'y aller avec Abraxas ! S'écria Drago hors de lui.

\- Chut ! Hurler ne changera rien. S'exclama Hermione, les joues roses en rangeant ses piles de livres.

\- Mais tu ne peux pas y aller avec lui !

\- Il ne changera pas d'avis. Soupira-t-elle.

Le jeune homme la regarda, à la fois ahurit et dépité. C'était quoi cette mascarade ?! Depuis quand Jedusor cherchait à la mettre en binôme avec son ancien agresseur ? C'était ridicule ! Débile même ! A croire que Merlin lui-même se fichait de lui ! Incapable de rester en place, il parcourut le rayon de livre dans un grondement sourd, la tête basse et l'esprit en feu. La simple idée de l'imaginer aux bras de grand-père lui donnait la nausée.

\- Tu... tu ne peux pas y aller !

\- Drago, je n'ai pas le choix... tu le sais bien.

\- Tu n'as qu'à dire que tu es malade ! Dit-il brusquement.

\- Oui bien sûr, comme si ce genre d'excuse pouvaient marcher avec Jedusor ! Dit-elle en explosant de rire.

\- Ne te fiche pas de moi ! Tu ne peux pas y allez avec Abraxas ! S'énerva-t-il.

La Gryffondor sourit malgré elle devant son air agité. Il avait peur pour elle, et étonnement, elle trouvait ça mignon. Mais autre chose le dérangeait. Quelque chose qui se traduisait en lui par une jalousie dévorante. Abraxas cherchait à se rapprocher d'elle depuis quelques semaines, chose qu'il n'avait pas manqué de remarquer. D'abord il était venu s'excuser, puis il avait essayé de lui faire la conversation et de la réconforter. Il lui avait même proposé de venir avec lui à Pré-au-lard, mais ses tentatives n'étaient pas innocentes. Elle ne manquait aucun de ses regards en coin lubriques, tout comme elle n'ignorait pas son penchant malsain pour elle. Drago non plus n'était pas aveugle. Personne ne l'était.

\- Il ne m'arrivera rien. Dit-elle calmement en lui prenant la main. On sera en public, et je n'ai certainement pas l'intention de rester avec lui plus que nécessaire.

\- Hermione, il a tenté de t'agresser. Quand bien même vous devriez visiter un élevage hippogriffe, je refuserais que tu y ailles avec lui !

\- Je sais, je sais... Mais on n'a pas le choix. C'est un ordre.

\- Je n'en ai rien à faire des ordres ! S'exclama-t-il brusquement. Il s'agit de ta sécurité !

\- Et pas plutôt de ta jalousie ?

Son commentaire le fit salement grimacer, et déjà il regrettait de ne pas avoir frapper plus fort Abraxas. Dieu qu'il haïssait cette sensation ! Qu'il haïssait son grand-père ! Et qu'il haïssait Jedusor pour être l'organisateur de son pire cauchemar ! Oui, il était jaloux. Affreusement même. Mais ce n'était pas comme si les raisons manquaient. Il connaissait les hommes de sa famille, et savait mieux que quiconque que rien n'était jamais fait sans arrière-pensée. Abraxas n'était pas net, et Tom non plus. La seule chose qu'il ignorait était la raison de tout ce cirque. Pourquoi Jedusor ferait-il une telle chose ? Quel intérêt avait-il à gagner à part le faire littéralement enrager ? Il regarda Hermione, les dents serrées. Ses grands yeux bruns le fixaient avec intensité et tendresse, ne faisant qu'alimenter un peu plus le feu qui brûlait avidement en lui. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser au bras de ce monstre. C'était hors de question. Elle était trop belle, trop gentille, trop elle... Et Abraxas ? Lui, n'était que le fils du pêché et de la honte. Telle était leur malédiction, à eux, les Malfoy.

\- Tout se passera bien, je te le promets. Dit-elle en prenant ses mains. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire ! Aussitôt que la soirée sera finie je te rejoindrais, d'accord ?

Il la regarda avec pour seule envie, la croire. Mais cela ne dépendait pas d'elle, mais d'Abraxas. Et il n'y avait qu'une seule et unique façon de s'assurer qu'elle aurait raison.

\- Je déteste être mis à l'écart. Souffla-t-il.

\- Je sais, et je suis désolé.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute. Dit-il la prenant par la taille pour l'attirer contre lui. J'arriverai à me contenir.

\- Avant ou après avoir menacé Abraxas ?

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de le menacer. Sourit-il brusquement. J'ai juste à lui rappeler quelques souvenirs...

\- Drago ? S'inquiéta-t-elle brusquement devant son air étrangement sadique.

\- Oh ne t'en fais pas. Je ne vais faire que mon boulot.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- M'assurer que ce sale pervers garde ses mains loin de toi. Cingla-t-il avec une froideur amoureuse.

Elle ne sut pas comment réagir face l'intensité de son regard. Elle y lisait tant de chose, qu'elle aurait pu s'y perdre. Mais un sentiment plus fort en ressortait. Non, pas un sentiment. Une pulsion. Une pulsion destructive qui ravivait en lui l'âme cruelle qui l'avait habité autrefois. Une âme vide de compassion, qui l'avait mené dans cette maison, et qui l'avait caractérisé, lui et le nom Malfoy. Hermione ne lui dirait probablement jamais, mais dans ces instants, il ressemblait davantage à son père. Et cela, elle le craignait, ne présageait rien de bon pour quiconque prendrait le risque de la convoiter, à part lui.

* * *

Bonjour à tous ! Comme promis, voici la suite ! J'espère qu'elle vous a plût ;) Comme vous le voyez, Katherine est en très mauvaise posture mais soyez patient, vous en saurez plus un peu plus tard !

Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires, je les lie tous et ils sont très constructifs ! Continuez de me donnez vos avis, ils m'aident beaucoup ! Et merci encore de me suivre après tout ce temps :)

A très vite ! Bisous !


	21. Chapter 21

\- C'est ridicule. Soupira Ginny en jetant ses vêtements sur son lit.

\- Tu dramatises. Ce ne sera peut-être pas si horrible que ça ?

\- C'est toi qui dis ça ?! Hermione, les fêtes de Slughorne sont les pires de toute l'histoire de Poudlard !

La Granger sourit malgré la grimace de son amie. C'était bien la première fois de sa vie qu'elle la voyait réticente à l'idée de se rendre à une soirée, elle qui d'ordinaire était toujours la première à se faire belle pour la moindre occasion. Mais là encore, cela remontait à il y a longtemps. Une époque plus douce, innocente et où personne n'était enceinte jusqu'au cou. Désespérée devant son armoire, son ventre rond de cinq mois devant elle, Ginny essayait tant bien que mal de trouver quelque chose à enfiler dans les méandres de ses habits. En temps normal, elle aurait minutieusement préparé ses affaires avec une idée précise de ce qu'elle aurait porté, mais ce soir, elle était dépassée. La fête commençait dans moins de trois heures, et elle se baladait encore en t-shirt et culotte dans sa chambre, ses cheveux relevés en un chignon si mal fait que la plupart de ses mèches lui tombait sur le visage. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas le stresse qui lui manquait. Depuis des jours, elle redoutait cet instant, et maintenant qu'elle y faisait face, elle se sentait prise au piège. Même affronter un Détraqueur lui aurait semblé moins angoissant.

\- Comment tu fais pour être aussi calme ?! Demanda-t-elle à la Granger qui domptait ses cheveux de sa baguette dans un geste élégant.

\- J'essaie de relativiser.

\- Tu y vas avec Abraxas ! Comment tu peux relativiser ?! S'exclama-t-elle.

\- Ginny, les hormones parlent à ta place. En temps normal, tu aurais été prête depuis ce matin.

\- Mais ce n'est pas le cas ! Et j'espère encore qu'un incendie annulera tout à la dernière minute.

\- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Tu trouvais que c'était une super avancée il y a quelques jours, et que Jedusor commençait à perdre du terrain !

\- C'est le cas, mais sur le moment, je ne m'étais pas imaginée en train de me faire belle pour lui et sa petite troupe...

\- On s'en fiche !

\- Pas moi ! S'offusqua-t-elle.

\- Alors, c'est ça ? Comprit la brune. Tu es nerveuse parce qu'il t'a donné un rendez-vous ?

\- Non ! Je... je suis nerveuse parce qu'il attend de moi que j'enfile une tenue qui ne fera que révéler le rayonnement magique de Magnus, que je vais devoir battre des cils devant des inconnus, rire à leurs blagues ridicules, et que Slughorne va loucher sur mon décolleté toute la soirée !

\- La grosse poitrine va avec le gros ventre. Rit-elle devant sa tête.

Son commentaire ne la fit pas rire mais l'exaspéra davantage. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Toute cette situation, ce cirque, ce cinéma... tout était un peu plus pesant chaque jour. Et ses changements d'humeurs ne l'aidaient pas, loin de là. Quand elle n'avait pas l'impression d'être sur le point de fondre en larme à chaque seconde, la colère prenait le dessus, changeant tous ses mots en un venin acide et mortel. Ses amis en étaient, malgré eux, les principales victimes mais la voir ainsi semblait plus les faire rire qu'autre chose. Ils ne lui en voulaient pas, et s'amusaient de ses crises de nerfs de plus en plus fréquentes. Rien que la veille, ils avaient dû passer plus d'une heure à la calmer à cause d'un commentaire moyen sur l'une de ses copies. D'ordinaire, elle ne l'aurait même pas relevé, les cours étant bien la dernière de leur priorité, mais depuis peu, c'était un véritable monstre qui se déchaînait à chaque contrariété. Le pire étant qu'elle devait se contenir en public, pour pouvoir exploser à l'abris des regards. Ajouté au stress permanent de savoir Ron et Harry perdus dans la nature, la peur de sentir son lien avec Jedusor se renforcer, la méfiance des regards des mangemorts, la douleur de son corps, et la fatigue... elle n'en menait pas large. Porter un masque l'épuisait. Mentir constamment l'épuisait. Elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête, ni même quoi penser, elle qui était désormais la Dark Lady de tous. Elle qui devait les guider.

Dans un souffle de plus en plus haché, Ginny s'assit, désemparée et à bout. Elle aurait voulu être invincible. Mais même les plus endurants finissaient toujours pas craquer. Alors qu'elle se perdait déjà dans le flou de larmes de frustration, elle senti Hermione s'asseoir à ses côtés. Son amie savait qu'elle faisait de son mieux. Mais parfois ce n'était pas suffisant. Se cacher n'était pas suffisant.

\- Tu n'es pas un robot, Gin. C'est normal.

\- J'en ai assez de moi. Souffla-t-elle en ravalant furieusement son sanglot. J'en ai assez d'être comme ça !

\- Je te l'ai dit, ce ne sont que les hormones. C'est temporaire.

\- Mais si je n'arrive pas à me gérer aujourd'hui, qu'est-ce que ce sera demain ? Ou dans deux semaines ? Ou dans deux moi ?! S'écria-t-elle.

\- Gin...

\- J'ai décidé de rester parce que je pensais être assez forte pour supporter d'être sur tous les fronts en même temps ! Le bébé, la mission, la couverture, les mensonges, la comédie, Jedusor, les mangemorts... mais si j'avais eu tort ? Si je me plante depuis le début et que je ruine tout ? Dit-elle.

\- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?!

\- Si je faisais un faux pas... Un faux pas à cause de ces hormones ?! Ou à cause de mon incapacité à être impartiale avec Jedusor ? A cause de notre lien ?!

Hermione vit soudain où se trouvait le véritable nerf de la guerre. Il ne s'agissait pas de Ginny ou de son comportement, mais des conséquences de sa perte de contrôle sur elle-même. Se montrer aussi vulnérable n'était pas dans ses habitudes, or, son état émotionnel la bouleversait plus encore qu'elle ne le montrait. Elle ne se sentait plus maîtresse de son corps, ni même de son cœur ; et elle détestait cette situation. La crainte de tout faire déraper la hantait, et la peur elle-même, la terrifiait. A la voir ainsi, on aurait dit une enfant, recroquevillée dans le noir de son esprit lugubre.

\- Tu doutes trop de toi.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas de quoi. Soupira-t-elle en reniflant.

\- Ginny, on a tous confiance en toi. Dit Hermione en lui prenant la main. Et on sait que tu vis les choses beaucoup plus intensément que nous, à travers Magnus, Jedusor, et le Maître... on sait que c'est dur, et qu'on ne peut qu'essayer de t'accompagner dans tout ça. Mais tu es forte ! Tu as déjà traversé le plus dur !

\- Herm...

\- Non. Ne dis rien. La coupa-t-elle alors. Imaginer le pire n'aide personne. Alors, nous allons tranquillement de trouver une belle robe à mettre ce soir, cacher ce gros ventre et sa magie, et aller à cette fête, accompagnées de nos terribles cavaliers. Je serais avec toi tout le long, et rien ne viendra ruiner notre plan. C'est compris ?

La rousse ne put que hocher la tête face à la vigueur du sourire de son amie. Elle ne voulait pas lui miner le moral. Elle ne voulait pas se montrer faible. Pour autant, un pressentiment terrible l'empêchait de pleinement respirer. Un pressentiment qui ne faisait que croître depuis l'annonce de la mort de Grindelwald, et qui oppressait le peu d'air que ses poumons arrivaient à garder. Et à cet instant, elle était incapable de dire si cela venait d'elle, ou de tout ce qui prenait l'eau dans sa vie.

Au même moment et dans leur ignorance la plus complète, une ombre s'avançait déjà dans le couloir qui menait jusqu'au dortoir des Sepentard. Rapide et vivace, elle se glissait hors de toute lumière, veillant à ne rester que ce mirage encapuchonné dans l'ombre des chandeliers. Puis, alors que silence de la soirée s'épaississait peu à peu, on la vit se lever dans l'obscurité, s'engouffrant à travers plus de portes dérobées que personne en une seule nuit. Il connaissait bien les passages secrets de sa salle commune. Tous, sans la moindre exception, et c'est d'un pas sûr qu'il réussit à déboucher à l'autre bout des dortoirs masculin sans avoir à les traverser. Un raccourci plus que pratique, quand le lit de sa cible se trouvait justement dans l'angle de la fenêtre la plus éloignées de la dernière chambre. Il ne lui fallut plus que quelques secondes pour l'atteindre et déjà son cœur s'emballa sous sa cape. Il touchait enfin au bout, et pouvait presque déjà sentir l'aura irritante et hautaine qui s'accordait à son propre sang. Abraxas se préparait encore, cherchant à être le plus beau pour sa cavalière. Et enfin, Drago allait lui donner la leçon adéquate à son rang.

* * *

Les marches semblèrent véritablement interminables pour Ginny, Pourtant, elle les regretta bien vite quand le couloir se dessina devant elle. Elle ne voulait pas le voir, pas ce soir, pas maintenant, mais là encore, elle n'avait pas son mot à dire. Ses pieds avançaient devant elle, comme pour la mener devant l'échafaud où l'attendait son bourreau. Elle savait qu'il serait sûrement déjà là, habillé de noir, pâle comme la mort, avec des pupilles de sang prêtent à la damner au premier regard. Et elle savait aussi, que ce soir plus que jamais, elle devait faire de même. Elle devait être plus forte que lui. Pour ses amis, son fils, mais aussi pour elle. Elle lui avait laissé trop de marge de manœuvre, trop d'opportunité de la découvrir, ou de la déstabiliser, et cela s'arrêtait dès ce soir. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de tout ruiner à cause de ses émotions. Elle ne pouvait pas gâcher autant de sacrifice. Aussi, alors qu'Hermione lui lançait un sourire encourageant, elles s'avancèrent toutes deux, le dos droit et le visage impassible.

Être à Serpentard n'était pas qu'une question de personnalités, mais aussi d'apparence. Et ce soir, elles avaient suivi le protocole de leur maison. Hermione avait opté pour une robe à dos nu, en satin argenté qui lui tombait jusqu'au cheville dans une coupe droite et un décolleté en V. Ses boucles rebelles tombaient en ondulations délicates et travaillées dans son dos, faisant ressortir le teint lumineux de ses joues et le brillant de ses lèvres. Jedusor lui avait donné des consignes à elle aussi. Ce soir, elles devaient être les plus belles. Quant à Ginny, c'était sans surprise, et à sa propre demande, qu'elle portait la couleur la plus sombre. Une robe en velours vert émeraude. Un véritable petit bijou dont Hermione lui avait fait la surprise. Moulante, sans manche mais dont le col remontait jusqu'au cou, fendue jusqu'au milieux des cuisses, et resserrée à la taille par une fine ceinture en cuire, la rousse osait à peine respirer dedans. Elle était si serrée, et la magie si imprévisible, qu'à tout moment Ginny craignait de voir la robe déclencher son accouchement en pleine réception. La tête basse, elle sentie cheveux raides tomber sur ses joues. Chaque pas, chaque souffle était contrôlé et médité à la seconde près. Elle ne devait pas faillir ce soir.

D'une main tremblante, elle caressa le plat magique de son ventre et frissonna dans le claquement régulier de ses talons hauts. Malgré ses dernières semaines, elle ne parvenait toujours pas à s'y habituer, et regrettait déjà les rondeurs de son gros ventre de cinq mois. Faire semblant sur ce sujet était le plus difficile, même avec toute la magie du monde. Et puis, aucun sort n'était parfait. Quelqu'un d'attentif pouvait à tout moment remarquer le scintillement étrange de son abdomen comparé au reste de son corps, ainsi que la distension du tissu dans un plis dissimulé ; mais là encore, elle devait s'accommoder des moyens du bord et prier.

Sans rien montrer de son trouble et dans le silence pesant de la nuit, les deux sorcières rejoignirent le lieu du rendez-vous. Sans grande surprise, leur maître et Abraxas les y attendaient avec impatience. Habillé d'un riche costume surmonté d'une cape, jamais on n'eut vit le Seigneur des Ténèbres aussi bien vêtu. Figé, une montre à gousset dépassant de sa main pendue dans le vide, il ne bougea pas pendant plusieurs secondes, le regard ancré sur la silhouette qui se dessinait peu à peu devait lui. De sa vie, il n'avait jamais vu plus belle femme porter du vert. Si bien que sa propre stupéfaction l'effraya dans l'instant. Sa peau de lait, ses yeux dorés, ses cheveux de feux, ajouté à ses courbes et la couleur rubis de ses lèvres... Elle portait sur elle, le visage de la luxure et l'envie. Un visage qui à sa première vue, lui tordis déjà les entrailles. C'est à peine s'il la distinguait encore derrière ses battements de cils incontrôlés. Décidément, Ginerva portait en elle la malédiction des belles femmes ; celle qui faisait regretter à chaque homme de ne pas être né aveugle ; celle qui les changeait en pierre pour le seul prix d'un regard. C'est ainsi que Tom se senti, pour la première fois ; comme une statue figée hors du temps, et maudite à ressasser cette image trop cher pour sa vie sans valeur. Ce n'est que dans le raclement de gorge d'Abraxas qu'il réussit à trouver du réconfort, et que, une fois sa montre fébrilement rangée, il trouva la force de dire.

\- Pile à l'heure.

\- Vous êtes ravissantes mesdemoiselles. Souffla le Malfoy, la bave aux lèvres à son tour.

\- Vous aussi.

Ginny ne trouva pas la force de parler. Car si Tom avait pu sortir de sa torpeur, ce n'était pas son cas. La gorge serrée, et sans un mot, elle choisit de se détourner, le regard happé au sol. Lui faire face dans ces conditions était insensé. Sans rien dire, ni même le regarder, elle saisit le bras qu'il lui tendit et s'engagea dans son sillage. Derrière eux, Hermione et Abraxas, les regardèrent s'avancer dans une allure princière. Personne n'aurait pu croire qu'ils n'étaient qu'élèves. Personne n'aurait pu vouloir résister à l'envie de courber l'échine devant leur magnificence. Une grandeur nouvelle naissait de leur union ce soir. Et il ne fallait pas être devin pour savoir que tous les regards seraient envoûtés par cette dernière, éblouissant les invités d'une humiliation certaine.

* * *

Le trajet jusqu'au bureau de Slughorne se déroula dans un silence anxieux pour les quatre jeunes gens. Seul l'écho des talons des jeunes femmes sur la pierre, comblait le vide pesant qui les séparaient de leurs cavaliers. Leurs bras accrochés l'un à l'autre, Tom et Ginny ne se regardaient pas. Le regard fixé devant eux, le visage fermé tels des statues trop parfaites pour être réelles, ils dégageaient une électricité suffocante qui semblait se propager à mesure de leur avancée. Chacun de leur pas provoquait un éclair quelque part, là-haut, dans le ciel, et c'était presque à croire que le tonnerre battait à vif dans leurs corps. Leurs battements de cils étaient presque synchronisés, si bien qu'à chaque fois qu'un élève croisait leur route, il pensait faire face à un couple fantomatique, damné, et prêt pour le bûcher dans leurs dernières heures de gloire.

Plus en retrait, Hermoine et Abraxas ne s'étaient jamais aussi bien accordé, mais n'en menaient pas large non plus. Loin d'être à l'aise, le Malfoy ne disait rien, laissant à sa cavalière le plaisir de se rassurer un peu à mesure que le silence s'écoulait. Au moins, il ne serait pas trop encombrant ce soir se disait-elle. Malgré tout, c'est quand même avec soulagement que les sorciers entendirent des éclats de rires s'échapper depuis la salle de réception déjà bondée du professeur. Le moins que l'on pouvait dire, était que Slughorne n'avait pas démérité cette année. Dans sa quête de gloire et de reconnaissance, il avait convié tout le monde magique à sa petite sauterie. Des ministres américains, à certains professeurs douteux de Durmstrang, et mêmes quelques stars populaires ; tous les plus grands noms se bousculaient, une coupe de champagne et des petits fours à la main. Quelques élèves triés sur le volet, dont beaucoup de Serdaigles, étaient eux aussi présents. La plupart regardaient de leurs yeux terrorisés ces idoles dont ils avaient rêvé toute leur vie, un petit calepin coincé dans leurs mains tremblantes. Ils se repliaient dans les coins timides et craintifs à l'idée d'être vus ou d'aborder leurs modèles. En revanche, ce ne fut pas le cas de Tom.

Comme transformé, la foule lui insuffla un regain d'énergie inattendu qui stupéfia même Abraxas. Son visage impassible s'aiguillât d'un sourire au charme dévastateur, tandis son charisme naturel attira déjà sur lui la moitié de tous les regards. Du moins c'est ce que Ginny crut. Pourtant, et alors qu'ils s'avançaient au milieu des invités, la jeune femme ne vit pas les coups d'œil stupéfaits et langoureux des hommes autour d'elle. Persuadée qu'il ne s'agissait que de l'attention quasi magnétique de Jedusor sur les invités, elle ne remarqua rien de l'attention qu'elle même suscitait parmi la foule. Une attention justifiée et pas des moindres. Grande, élancée, et fière, elle retournait plus de tête qu'Hermione n'aurait su en compter. A cet instant, son amie ne put que frissonner à son tour. Ginny était véritablement la Drak Lady ce soir, sans pour autant le réaliser. Mais, ce ne fut pas le cas de Tom. Alors qu'ils marchaient à grands pas, il ne manqua rien des yeux posés sur la taille et les hanches de sa cavalière convoitée ; des yeux qui se mirent à déclencher en lui une haine sourde dans une fougue incontrôlable. Sans la lâcher, ni même lui demander son avis, il la saisit brusquement par la taille d'une main possessive et la colla contre lui, lui arrachant un léger sursaut et un frisson qu'il partagea tout aussi violemment. La force qu'il exerça contre sa peau la fit rougir, si bien qu'elle mit plusieurs secondes avant de comprendre sa jalousie. Pourtant, elle n'eut pas le temps de se défaire de lui car très vite, ils tombèrent nez-à-nez sur leur professeur. Déjà bien attaqué par le champagne à en juger par son nez étrangement rouge, il les kidnappa dans la seconde même, s'empressant de leur présenter tous ses amis les plus riches de la soirée dans une flopée de gloussement ridicules.

Devant un pareil spectacle, Hermione ne put retenir un grand sourire désolé. Elle savait ce qui l'attendait et la plaignait déjà. Pour autant, la jeune femme n'était pas pour le moins mécontente. Ce soir, elle ne risquait pas d'attirer l'attention. Les invités de Slughorne se trouvaient être bien plus intéressant qu'elle, aussi elle se décida d'attendre que les heures passent d'elles-mêmes dans l'ignorance presque réconfortante de son anonymat. Oh bien sûr, elle aussi attirait les regards envieux des femmes, et désirant des hommes, mais elle n'y prêtait pas attention. Le seul homme qu'elle voulait voir ce soir n'était pas là…

Sans se soucier de son cavalier, elle alla sereinement au bar, dans l'espoir de se changer les idées pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Elle buvait peu ; trop peu selon Blaise ! Or, tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour s'aérer l'esprit se trouvait dans un Whisky Pur feu. Sans craindre ni jugement, ni retenue, il se mit donc à détailler la foule, son verre à la main. Ce soir, elle prenait soin d'elle et de sa peine quotidienne. Ce soir, elle décidait de s'accorder un peu de répit. Oui, les problèmes savaient nager, mais il ne lui coûtait rien d'essayer de les noyer dans son verre, au moins pour un soir. A chaque gorgée, elle tenta d'oublier. A chaque goutte enflammée, elle essaya de fermer les yeux sans penser. Pour autant, elle ne resta pas tranquille très longtemps, et vit déjà Abraxas la rejoindre dans un soupir agacé.

\- Tu bois seule ?

\- Je buvais seule. Claqua-t-elle. Malheureusement, ce n'est plus le cas.

\- Oh je t'en prie. Sourit-il. Je croyais qu'on était amis.

\- Des connaissances seraient un terme un peu plus exact.

\- Tu me vexes ! Dit-il en feignant d'être outré.

\- Par Merlin, il en faut donc si peu pour offenser un Malfoy ? Rit-elle en buvant une gorgée amère. Si j'avais su...

Abraxas la regarda sans rien dire, un sourire aux lèvres. En le voyant, elle déglutit dans un silence gêné. Il la détaillait avec envie et convoitise, mais aussi autre chose. Une étincelle brillait dans ses pupilles aciers, si bien qu'elle lui retourna le ventre, dans un bouleversement inattendu. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez lui ce soir.

\- Tu bois pour oublier ? Lui demanda-t-il alors.

\- Une femme ne peut pas boire par simple envie ?

\- Tu n'es pas comme toutes les autres femmes. Et tu le sais très bien.

Ses mots prenaient une autre signification, aussi, elle chercha à se détourner de lui, plus mal à l'aise que jamais. Pourtant elle l'entendit rire de bon cœur derrière elle. Un rire qui la figea sur place de stupeur, avant même qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi. Incertaine, elle fit volteface, le transperçant d'un regard nouveau. Elle pensa un instant que l'alcool lui était déjà monté à la tête, pourtant, elle ne put pas s'en convaincre. Alors qu'un silence se mit à les séparer, elle se mit à le détailler les sourcils froncés. Elle avait tellement essayé de l'éviter, qu'elle n'avait même pas prit le temps de le regarder dans les yeux... et de voir la supercherie. Il arborait un sourire Malfoynien, un rictus amusé, et un regard curieux. Mais ce rire... ce rire n'était pas le sien. Pas plus que cette aura, qu'elle n'avait jusqu'alors pas su reconnaître près d'elle.

\- Dites-moi que je rêve... souffla-t-elle horrifiée.

\- J'ai gagné le pari. Dit-il alors dans un sourire plus radieux que jamais. Blaise pensait que tu ne verrais rien avant la fin de la soirée. Mais j'en étais sûr du contraire. Rien ne t'échappe.

Un sursaut d'angoisse la saisit, et avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de parler davantage, elle l'attrapa par le bras pour l'entraîner à l'abris des regards dans un coin reculé de la salle bondée, un air furibond sur le visage.

\- C'est une blague j'espère !

\- Hermione !

\- Tu te fiches de moi ou quoi ?! S'exclama-t-elle furieuse en essayant de ne pas hurler.

\- Hé ! Je n'ai fait qu'un pari ! Se défendit-il.

\- Drago ! Dit-elle à bout de souffle sans arriver à y croire. Tu... tu as pris la place d'Abraxas ?!

\- Je t'ai dit que j'allais faire ce qu'il fallait pour qu'il garde ses mains loin de toi. Et j'ai bien fait d'ailleurs, il t'aurait sauté dessus à la seconde où tu es arrivé. Tu es bien trop belle pour lui !

\- Mais... mais... tu es fou ! Jedusor te tuera s'il l'apprend ! Tu as perdu la tête !

Drago soupira dans un sourire amusé. Il s'était attendu à cette réaction. Il savait qu'elle allait lui trouver toutes les raisons et prétextes du monde pour le convaincre de partir, ou de se cacher, mais il savait aussi qu'il n'en ferait rien. Il avait fait son choix dès l'instant qu'il avait su qu'Abraxas serait son cavalier et ne regrettait rien. Elle était si belle, si rayonnante dans sa robe couleur de lune, que jamais dans sa vie il ne pourrait avec de remords. Elle valait tous les sorts du monde.

\- J'ai pris des précautions, ne t'en fais pas. Lui dit-il doucement. Le polynectar cessera d'agir dans un peu de plus de trois heures. C'est largement suffisant, et puis, Abraxas ne se souviendra de rien ! Il a toujours eu une vie de dépravé, mais l'ironie est qu'il n'a jamais tenu l'alcool. Il pensera avoir trop bu, et rien de plus. Il ne cherchera même pas à comprendre. Mon sort de confusion est infaillible !

Plus il parlait, plus Hermione commençait à regretter d'avoir laissé son verre au bar. Les joues roses, et la panique au bord des lèvres, elle n'osa même plus le regarder et guetta Jedusor, de peur de le voir les démasquer d'un instant à l'autre. C'était ridicule. Dangereux et ridicule.

\- Tout va bien se passer. Assura-t-il.

\- Bien se passer ?! Drago, tu as pris l'apparence de ton grand père par peur qu'il me drague ! C'est complètement stupide !

\- Je...

\- Où est Abraxas là tout de suite ? S'empressa-t-elle de demander.

\- Il va bien !

\- Drago...

Elle ne croyait pas à son regard rassurant. Surtout, parce qu'elle savait qu'il ne voulait rien dire de très rassurant.

\- Je l'ai endormi. Il est dans un lieu sûr et ne se réveillera pas avant demain.

Cette version ne collait pas avec son plan.

\- Autrement dit ?

\- Je l'ai assommé et jeté un sort de sommeil. Puis j'ai laissé Blaise le cacher dans un placard de maintenance...

\- Par Merlin... souffla-t-elle au bord de la crise nerveuse dans des chuchotement de plus en plus aigus. Tu es malade ! Tu vas tous nous faire tuer !

\- Je préfère prendre le risque. Dit-il alors.

\- Quoi ?! Mais...

\- Hermione, je pensais ce que j'ai dit. Déclara-t-il beaucoup sérieux. Il est hors de question qu'il pose ne serait-ce qu'un regard sur toi. Je.. je connais mon grand-père, et je sais ce qu'il a fait aux femmes au cours de sa vie. Il n'a jamais reculé devant rien. Crois-moi, j'aurais préféré ne pas avoir à venir, mais je refuse de le laisser ne serait-ce que t'approcher. Il est dangereux. Mais pour te protéger, je suis prêt à l'être cent fois plus que lui.

\- Drago je... je sais que tu penses bien faire. Et je te remercie, mais tu mets ta vie en danger ! Dit-elle dépitée.

\- Je suis un Malfoy. Jouer ce rôle est presque trop facile. Sourit-il. Et puis, estime toi heureuse. C'était soit le polynectar, soit le kidnapping. Mais je me suis dit que je n'allais pas me priver d'une petite soirée chez Slughorne, en compagnie de la plus belle sorcière de tout le château.

\- Tu as conscience que Ginny va te tuer si elle apprend ce que tu as fait ? Finit-elle par dire dans un sourire presque vaincu.

\- Je sais... mais je sais aussi que tu ne lui diras rien.

\- Tu me demande de mentir à ma Dark Lady et ma meilleure amie !?

\- Je ne serais pas sûr de survivre à l'une de ses crises d'hystérie de femme enceinte ! Se défendit-il.

\- Tu es fou. Finit-elle par souffler, dépitée.

\- Je sais. Mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes.

Elle ne put que rougir dans un rire étouffé, et le bouscula, agacée et pourtant étonnement heureuse. Son homme était là, malgré les risques et les embûches. Il n'avait pas hésité à prendre la place d'Abraxas, et à jouer le jeu. Il n'avait pas hésiter à tous les faire tuer. Et même si elle était terrifiée à l'idée qu'ils soient démasqués, elle ne put pas s'empêcher de l'entraîner avec elle au bar, un doux sourire aux lèvres, pour savourer ensemble, leur premier Whisky Pur Feu.

* * *

\- Tu es en retard. Soupira Arias en apercevant enfin Blaise au bout du couloir.

Leur rendez-vous étaient hebdomadaire pour la plupart, parfois même un peu plus réguliers. Pour autant, jamais le Zabini n'en manquait un. Et pour cause, il n'était pas courant de voir un drogué rater le coche pour sa dose.

\- J'ai dû gérer un imprévu. Dit-il d'une voix saccadée.

\- De quel genre ?

\- Du genre qui ne te concerne pas.

Le ton de sa voix fit sourire le Lestrange. De toute évidence, il ne comprenait pas le concept de réciprocité qui les unissaient.

\- Ne prend pas pour acquis mon aide Richards.

\- Et toi ne joue pas avec ma patience. Cingla-t-il énervé.

Son sourire s'élargit davantage dans l'ombre de la nuit avancée. Il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas voir ses mains tremblantes cachées dans son dos, ses lèvres pâles et son teint cireux. Oui, il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas voir que Blaise Zabini, était en manque. Pas peu fière et toujours aussi amusé par la consommation toujours plus grandissante de son associé, Arias baissa la tête pour ne pas rire nerveusement. C'était tellement jouissif, de le sentir à sa merci, de le voir aussi demandeur, et pendu à sa drogue, que parfois, le jeune serpentard en oubliait presque que son maître attendait de lui des renseignements. Aussi, dans un rictus dissimulé dans l'ombre, il dit.

\- Le sang de Vélane ne se trouve pas partout. Tu le sais.

\- Et pourtant, tu en as toujours sur toi. Je le sais aussi. Répliqua-t-il rapidement.

\- Ne pense pas que ce sera toujours gratuit.

\- Je paye notre maître de ma propre vie. L'absence de douleur est la moindre des récompenses !

\- Je suis d'accord. Mais fais attention à toi petit soldat. Dit-il alors en saisissant sa monnaie d'échange. Il arrive que certain prix soient réévalués.

\- Ne joue pas avec moi Lestrange.

\- Je ne joue pas. Je te mets en garde. Mais comment résistez ? Hein ?

Sans plus de mots, et avec un regard qui en disait long, il lui tendit la fiole tant convoitée. Un simple récipient, qui renfermait pourtant la clé de désir d'un seul homme. A sa vue, Blaise frémit et dût se retenir pour ne pas lui arracher des mains. Il savait qu'il prenait trop de risque. Qu'il jouait avec le feu. Mais à cet instant, et devant l'incarnation de son péché, il ne se posa pas la moindre question. Comme si son cerveau avait cessé de marché, et que son corps ne faisait que répondre à un besoin primaire, il saisit la fiole et la déboucha d'un coup de pouce. En moins de deux secondes, et dans un soupire de jouissance absolue, il en vida le contenu dans l'écho de la fête de Slughorne. Le goût de sang envahit alors sa bouche, comme le plus délicieux des fruits interdits, le laissant échapper un gémissement. Alors que ses membres se réchauffaient dans la même minute, sa poitrine s'allégea brusquement, comme soulagée d'un poids qui l'avait privé de toute respiration. Enivré, il ferma les yeux d'aise et de soulagement, son cœur réconforté et ses muscles soudainement revigorés en sentant la magie se répandre dans tout son être. Il n'avait encore jamais connu de tel extase, et regrettait presque déjà d'avoir fini sa dose. Comme en suspend dans les aires, l'esprit embrumé et pourtant ressaisi, il jeta la fiole au sol dans un frisson d'excitation, et se retourna vers Arias, qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux un seul instant.

\- On se sent mieux, pas vrai ? Demanda-t-il alors d'un rire étouffé, en voyant une dernière goutte écarlate se refléter sur sa lèvre.

Blaise ne put qu'hocher la tête, essoufflé par sa propre jouissance.

\- Merci. Souffla-t-il.

\- Non, ne me remercie pas. Je te l'ai dit, ça se paye.

\- Je payerais. Assura-t-il alors dans sa confusion. Je payerais.

Le serpentard sourit de toutes ses dents. Voilà des mots qu'il aimait entendre.

\- Je n'en doute pas mon petit soldat. Je n'en doute pas...

* * *

Bonjour à tous ! J'ai enfin passé mes partiels blancs et je peux enfin vous publier la suite ! J'ai bien l'intention de retrouver un rythme un peu plus régulier de publication ! J'espère en tout que la suite vous a plût ! N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis dans les commentaires ! A votre avis, comment va se finir la soirée ? La suite au prochain épisode ;)

En tout cas, je tenais à vous remercier pour votre soutient et tous vos messages que je relis tous les jours pour me redonner motivation et détermination !

Je vous embrasse ! A très vites ! Bisssouuuusss !


	22. Chapter 22

**Préparez-vous ! Vous risquez d'être surpris XD !**

* * *

Ginny crut bien ne jamais pouvoir fuir Tom de la soirée, et pourtant, c'est à peine si elle réalisa enfin sa chance quand elle réussit à atteindre le bar sans se faire rattraper par ses mains autoritaires. Depuis plus d'une heure déjà, il ne la lâchait pas, l'entraînant de sa poigne forte et intransigeante sur ses talons, à la rencontre de tous les invités les plus riches et populaires de la soirée. Bien entendu, elle ne pouvait le planter devant tous, au beau milieu de son heure de gloire et pourtant, ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait. Sourire et badiner, avec autant d'hypocrisie, avait un côté affreusement malsain à ses yeux. Même Tom le portait sur lui. Ce faux rire, cet intérêt caché, cette magnificence électrique qui attirait l'attention. Oh oui il était beau, lisse, et parfait. Personne n'aurait pu dire le contraire ce soir, pas même elle. Et pourtant, elle en était presque écœurée. Elle savait pertinemment que ce n'était qu'un rôle, une comédie grotesque pour assurer sa future ascension au pouvoir. Même elle passait son temps à faire des courbettes et des compliments qu'elle ne pensait pas. Mais c'était si ennuyeux, si bas et sot... personne ne devrait avoir à lécher des bottes pour se faire une place dans ce monde, alors voir le futur Seigneur des Ténèbres être rabaisser à ça ? Elle savait bien qu'il était parti de rien. Elle savait que chaque pas était pour lui une avancée de géant dans sa quête de pouvoir. Et pourtant elle ne s'était jamais imaginée le voir faire. Sourire, rire, conseiller, écouter dans le seul et unique but d'avoir des contacts, des moyens, de la notoriété... Elle l'avait toujours vu prendre ce qu'il voulait quand il le voulait, aussi bien dans cette époque que dans le futur, mais toute évidence, elle avait oublié qu'ici, le grand Tom Jedusor n'était rien d'autre élève, un orphelin sans famille ni nom, un inconnu talentueux certes, mais toujours un inconnu.

Du coin de l'œil, elle le vit en grand débat avec le rédacteur en chef de la Gazette. Alors qu'elle avait feint un sourire radieux pour la énième fois, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de frissonner en voyant les grands yeux bruns de cet homme se poser sur ses courbes avec luxure et envie. La main de Tom ne l'avait alors jamais autant rassuré de la soirée, mais elle n'avait pas pu se convaincre à rester davantage. Pas quand le nom de Grindelwald fut le premier mot qu'elle entendit sortir de la bouche de ce journaliste lubrique. Tom lui ferait sans doute payer sa disparition aussi soudaine, mais dans l'instant, cela lui importait peu. Ses pieds souffraient dans ses talons trop hauts, ses poumons peinaient à inspirer dans sa robe trop serrée et par-dessus tout, son abdomen hurlait sous la compression du sortilège. Magnus s'agitait en elle. Elle pouvait le sentir, mais plus encore, elle pouvait presque sentir sa colère à travers sa magie. Son fils luttait contre elle et son sortilège. Tout comme elle sentait que plus le temps passait, plus l'étau se resserrait autour d'elle. S'il continuait ainsi, elle ne donnait pas plus d'une heure au sort avant de se rompre, pas plus qu'elle ne se donnait un demie heure avant de craquer. C'était à peine si elle parvenait encore à respirer sans tendre les coutures de sa robe, et elle savait déjà que Jedusor n'allait pas tarder à la rejoindre. Pressée et essoufflée, elle mit plus d'une minute avant de finalement repérer Hermione, assise dans un coin, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Ses joues roses, et ses cheveux légèrement défait lui parurent étrange dans de telles circonstances, mais davantage quand elle vit que la cause de son fou rire n'était autre qu'Abraxas à ses côtés. Figée dans sa surprise et son incompréhension, elle hésita à les rejoindre, mais ce fut la seconde de trop. Alors qu'elle restait immobile, elle senti son poignet frissonner au contact d'une peau qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien, et pourtant si peu. Elle n'eut pas même le temps de se retourner vers lui, qu'elle était déjà entraînée fortement dans l'ombre d'un mur et qu'elle entendit ses lèvres lui susurrer à l'oreille.

\- Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ?!

Son ton n'était soudainement plus aussi mielleux, et dans sa confusion, Ginny ne sut si elle en était inquiète ou soulagée. Alors qu'elle lui faisait face, elle vit son regard s'animer des flammes de son ardeur, et lutta pour ne pas se laisser rougir devant lui. Elle détestait le Tom docile et savait pourquoi ; il ne ressemblait en rien au diable qui se tarissait sous sa peau. Un diable qui l'avait poussé au péché et qui, bien trop souvent en ces temps troublés, lui manquait à s'en arracher le cœur.

\- Je prenais juste un peu l'air. Souffla-t-elle.

\- Plus tard. Cingla-t-il. Les ministres ne sont pas tous arrivés, alors tien toi à carreaux.

\- C'est ridicule. Dit-elle à voix basse. Tout ça, cette réception, ces invités... c'est grotesque.

\- Pour arriver au sommet, on rampe, on s'agenouille et on baisse la tête. Soit certaine que quand les rôles seront inversés, chacune de ses fêtes ridicules, comme tu dis, en aura largement valu la peine.

La haine habitait son être. La haine de devoir agir de la sorte ? Ou peut-être celle de le faire devant elle ? Elle ne savait pas et dans l'instant, ne chercha pas à savoir. Elle comprenait ses agissements, elle comprenait son dur labeur... mais n'avalait pas l'idée de le voir plier l'échine de la sorte. Peut-être qu'elle aussi, avait une fierté de Dark Lady après tout ?

\- Si vous le dite maître...

\- Maintenant ne t'éloigne plus. C'est compris ? A moins que tu n'aimes attirer à ce point l'attention.

Son ton changea en moins d'un souffle, laissant transparaître une jalousie naissante et abusive qui laissa la jeune femme brusquement incertaine. Leurs corps, presque pressé l'un contre l'autre pour ne pas être vu, s'attirait dans une aura dangereuse, à tel point que même Magnus s'agita, galvanisé par la magie de son père. La gorge sèche et le regard fuyant, Ginny ne put cependant retenir sa langue.

\- Je croyais que c'était ce que tu voulais. Que j'attire l'attention. A moins que ça ne te dérange ?

\- Ne dis pas de bêtise.

\- Alors que dois-je dire ?

Il la regarda, les joues et les yeux en feu, à tel point qu'elle fut presque surprise de ne pas déjà voir Poudlard en cendre. Il se retenait corps et âme pour ne pas craquer, tous deux le sentaient. Et plus les secondes s'écoulaient, plus elle le voyait risquer de céder. Pour autant, elle ne trouva pas la force de bouger, comme paralysée par ses pires démons. A la place, elle le regarda se torturer, essayant tant bien que mal d'ignorer ses propres douleurs et le poids de son corps plus serré contre le sien. A ce stade, on aurait pu les prendre pour deux adolescents en train de batifoler dans un coin. Or, il ne s'agissait que d'un roi encore inconnu et d'une reine déchue, luttant contre l'appel du destin. Un destin qui déjà, mélangeait leurs souffles, dans leur proximité tentatrice et dangereuse.

\- Ne dis rien. Souffla-t-il finalement.

C'est ce qu'elle fit. Pendant plusieurs secondes, puis une minute, seul le silence de leurs deux cœurs battants résonna entre eux. Des instants interminables, qui furent pourtant, les seuls reposants, de leurs semaines de folie. D'une certaine manière et dans l'ombre totale de la fête bondée, ils étaient seuls au monde, à l'abri dans cette bulle de tentation mortelle qui n'appartenait qu'à eux. Ils semblaient enfin reprendre leurs souffles, pour la première fois depuis des jours. Une respiration commune, qui les désespéra plus que jamais par ce qu'elle déclencha en eux. Ils se sentirent éveillés, engourdi et pourtant plus vivant qu'ils ne l'avaient été, plongé dans cette tension électrisante et grisante de satisfaction. Ils se sentaient complet. A deux. Et si Tom cherchait encore à comprendre ce qui pouvait provoquer pareil démon en lui, Ginny dû retenir ses larmes. La force de l'attraction qu'ils y avaient entre eux s'étaient accentuée. Plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru possible. Même Magnus s'agitait une peu plus en elle à la proximité de son père, et c'était à se demander comment un aussi grand sorciers tel que Tom pouvait manquer la détection de son sort. Peut-être était-il tellement submergé par leur propre magie, qu'il ne voyait pas la sienne ? Elle n'était pas sûr, mais savait pertinemment une seule et unique vérité. Celle de sa faiblesse. A tel point, qu'en fermant les yeux un instant, elle put presque le voir Lui, son maître, son mari…

\- Tu es à moi Ginerva. Souffla-t-il alors d'une voix rauque en attrapant son poignet avec une étonnante délicatesse.

Elle sentait qu'ils devaient se détacher. Partir chacun de leur côté au risque de ne jamais plus pouvoir le faire. Pourtant, elle n'en trouva pas la force.

Elle était fatiguée.

\- Oui maître.

Sans lutter, elle le laissa la guider hors de l'ombre, sa main accrochée à son bras et le cœur si confus, qu'elle ne vit pas Hermione et Drago la regarder avec plus d'inquiétude que jamais.

* * *

Katherine se mordit la langue. Sûrement un peu trop fort. Alors qu'elle reprenait son souffle, le goût de son propre sang se répandit dans sa gorge sèche, humidifiant pour la première fois en trois jours ses lèvres gercées. Trois jours à se retourner sur elle-même sur sa paillasse, le ventre en feu et le corps presque mort. Ses ravisseurs avaient décidé de la laisser mourir, du moins c'est ce qu'elle avait cru. Ses visites et repas s'étaient espacés, ses rations d'eaux avaient diminués et très vite, ses seuls visiteurs s'était limité à des rats, en bien meilleur santé qu'elle. Au vu de la dégradation de sa situation, ses espoirs s'étaient peu à peu éteints eux aussi. Elle avait cessé de se tordre le cou pour toucher du bout de la langue le filet d'eau qui coulait depuis sa lucarne contre le mur, en temps de pluie. Elle avait arrêté de compter les secondes insupportables qui s'écoulaient dans sa journée. Elle avait laissé tomber ses tentatives d'exercices pour retrouver un peu de motricité au niveau de jambes. Et en un sens, oui, elle avait cessé d'essayer de survivre. La fatigue et le temps avait finalement eu raison de son feu, le réduisant à des braises, puis à de simples cendres noirâtres. Des cendres qui recouvraient son corps décharné aujourd'hui, à tel point que sa propre mère ne l'aurait probablement pas reconnue. Puis, l'infâme cracmol était réapparut après trois jours sans nouvelles. Elle avait cru à un peu de répit et d'eau, mais aurait finalement préféré qu'il ne revienne jamais. Après crachats et insultes, il l'avait détaché, et traîné dernière lui dans la crasse et la saleté de son donjon. Il la traitait comme un cadavre, et même elle devait reconnaître qu'elle n'était presque plus que ça. Perdu entre inconscience et cauchemar, elle s'est vu être conduite dans une salle inconnue. Son geôlier ne prit même pas le temps de la rattacher, et la laissa là, au sol, sans plus de mots mais avec un sourire effrayant aux lèvres. Elle aurait voulu se lever, mais toutes ses tentatives se soldèrent par un échec ridicule. Aussi elle ne réussit qu'à ramper jusqu'à la porte, mais ne put pas même s'accrocher à cette dernière, et retomba contre la pierre.

Dans son dos, un éclat de rire glaçant retentit alors. Elle ne s'était pas même rendu compte qu'elle n'était pas seule. Pourtant, elle n'eut pas le temps d'essayer de le découvrir. Une main saisit ses cheveux avec violence, lui arrachant un cri rauque. Soulevée de terre, et debout pour la première fois en plusieurs semaines, elle en eut presque le vertige. Dans son dos, l'homme ricana, s'agrippant un peu plus à sa chevelure pour la traîner en arrière et la balancer méchamment contre une table.

Elle retomba au sol, dans un bruit de corps sourd et ne put voir que les bottes clouté de son agresseur. Il était grand, et masqué aussi. Deux éléments qui faillirent la faire sourire sur son sort à venir. Le destin n'avait-il donc pas fini de s'acharner sur elle ? Sans grande surprise, il revint à la charge dans un grognement bestial, et cette fois l'attrapa par la taille pour la plaquer sur cette même table dont l'angle colorait déjà de violet les côtes ses côtes à moitiés brisées. Il lui saisit la gorge de sa poigne, réduisant son souffle à des gazouillis inaudibles. Ses oreilles sifflèrent violemment, mais malgré ça, elle jura l'entendre sourire derrière son masque. Allait-il la tuer ? Ici, maintenant ? Elle ne savait même plus si cette idée l'effrayait ou l'impatientait. Mais il décida pour elle. Alors qu'il la relâchait avec tout autant de violence, elle le vit saisir un couteau tordu, à la lame si usée qu'elle se demanda bien à quoi il avait pu autant servir. Mais elle eut rapidement une petite idée. Il entailla sa jambe dans une lenteur cruelle et ricana de la voir aussi déterminée à ne pas hurler. Elle était peut-être presque morte, mais les restes d'une ancienne fierté coulaient encore dans son sang, l'empêchant malgré elle, de se rendre à son créateur.

\- Qui sont-ils ? Demanda-t-il alors d'une voix étouffée.

Elle ne comprit pas sa question, ni même l'intérêt qu'il avait à l'interroger alors qu'elle n'était pas sortie dehors depuis une éternité. Pourtant, il ne sembla pas du même avis, et s'évertua à taillader son autre cuisse avec autant de lenteur que la lame le lui permettait encore. Elle ne coupait pas mais déchirait sa peau violacée, lui arrachant des gémissements plaintifs semblable à ceux d'un animal à l'agonie.

\- Qui sont-ils ?! Répéta-t-il plus fort. Parle chienne ! Parle ! Que viennent-ils faire ici ?

\- Je... je ne sais rien !

\- Tu mens ! Tu sais très bien qui ils sont ! Parle !

Il lui asséna un coup de manche en plein ventre, lui brisant sans aucun doute les dernières côtes entières qui lui restaient. Sans abandonner, et toujours persuadé de sa culpabilité, il s'attaqua cette fois à son bras qu'il tordit de moitié pour le balafrer en profondeur.

\- Dis-moi !

\- Qu...Qui ? Souffla-t-elle à bout.

\- Oh ne joue pas à ce petit jeu ! Ils sont venus pour toi ! Tu le sais bien ! Tu es de mèche !

Son cœur s'arrêta un instant dans sa poitrine, et son esprit s'éveilla alors plus en une seconde qu'en plusieurs semaines.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tes complices ne réussiront pas ! Alors parle !

Des complices. Venus pour elle. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et déjà l'adrénaline lui donna le vertige. Elle n'était pas seule. Ils étaient revenus. Rosalie ? Terrence ? Cela ne pouvait être qu'eux. Et cela voulaient dire qu'ils n'étaient pas morts. Cette simple découverte lui redonna vie, à tel point qu'elle ne comprit presque plus pourquoi elle restait allongée, sur cette table, une lame plantée dans le corps à écouter son bourreau l'interroger. Elle n'était pas seule, elle n'était pas morte et sa famille non plus. Elle n'avait besoin de rien d'autre pour vivre. Pour survivre. Comme un brasier relancé par une simple étincelle, elle réussit à se retourner si rapidement que son pied vient heurter la joue de l'homme distrait. Plus surpris que sonné, elle le vit essayer de la rattraper mais elle roulait déjà sur elle-même, les joues roses et le souffle court. Elle n'avait pas fait autant d'efforts en plusieurs semaines et pourtant, c'était à peine si Katherine sentait la douleur de ses membres atrophiés. Débout par elle ne sait quel miracle, elle réussit à éviter un Doloris de justesse, qui la fit néanmoins frissonner. L'appel de la magie résonna en elle comme un gong transcendant dont elle avait presque oublié le son. C'est à peine si elle se souvenait de la forme de sa baguette, mais son corps lui, n'avait pas oublié. Alors que l'homme la rattrapait en quelques enjambés pour la saisir et la transpercer de sa lame, elle se senti céder à un barrage muet. Un barrage qu'elle ignorait seulement présent jusqu'alors, et qui pourtant, se déversa si violemment à travers elle, qu'elle en eut le souffle coupé. Tout comme son bourreau. Elle vit se figer dans l'indifférence de son masque, pourtant, elle senti sa main se contracter d'elle-même autour de son bras, comme un réflexe venu d'un corps mort. Il resta ainsi, pendant plusieurs secondes avant que d'un coup d'épaule, elle ne le voit s'écraser au sol, plus raide qu'une statue de cire. Incertaine et dans l'incompréhension de ce qu'il venait d'arriver, elle regarda ses mains d'où des étincelles jaillissaient d'elles-mêmes. Elle avait déjà vu son frère et son père pratiquer de la magie sans baguette. Elle-même y était arrivé plus jeune, à ses heures où elle était tout bonnement incontrôlable. Mais jamais ainsi. Jamais aussi fort, et jamais avec un Avada.

Dans un sursaut angoissé elle senti le sort de mort se répandre en elle dans un exquis frisson qu'elle ne sut contenir. Dés semaines qu'elle n'avait pas senti de magie en elle. Dés semaines que son corps se mourrait dans la crasse et le silence de sa cellule. Dés semaines que son feu s'éteignait. Mais il n'était pas mort. Et elle s'en rendait compte aujourd'hui, dans le reflet des étincelles vertes qui se tarissaient peu à peu au creux de sa paume. Jamais son feu ne pourrait s'éteindre. Car il était incarné par la mort elle-même. Une mort qui courrait dans son sang, ses veines et tout son être. Une mort transmise par son nom et qu'elle avait oublié de réveiller en ces heures trop sombres. Une mort qui était son amie, sa force et son pouvoir. Le pouvoir, des héritiers des Salazards, et Jedusor. Celui, qui l'avait sauvé aujourd'hui.

Réveillée de son coma, et plus alerte que jamais, elle récupéra la baguette de son bourreau quand elle entendit une alarme retentir de plus belle entre les murs décrépit. Elle ne sut pas si elle sonnait depuis le début, mais comprit que les pas précipités qu'elle perçut dans les couloirs n'annonçaient rien de bon. Le cerveau en ébullition elle se souvînt cependant des mots du mort. Des complices étaient venus la sauver. Sa famille était là. Pour elle. Tout en ignorant son sang toujours coulant de ses plaies ouvertes, elle s'engouffra dans les couloirs avec plus de détermination et de haine qu'elle s'en serait cru capable. Cette fois, il n'était plus question de pitié ou de plans. Mais de vengeance. Il était temps qu'elle montre au monde la vraie nature d'une femme Jedusor. La vraie nature de la fille de Voldemort.

* * *

La soirée touchait à sa fin à Poudlard. Les convives, de plus en plus rares, quittaient la salle de fête, le nez rouge et le sourire aux lèvres. Après plusieurs heures, il ne restait plus grand monde, et seul Sulghorne et quelques invités restaient encore à traîner au bar. Tom et Ginny en faisaient partie, au plus grand bonheur de leur professeur qui, ne les lâchaient plus. Malgré son sourire, la Weasley avait cessé de parler, son cavalier faisant la conversation pour deux. Épuisée par sa soirée, elle restait debout, le regard presque vitreux, et l'esprit plus bouleversé que jamais. Elle qui était venue à cette fête dans l'optique de résister à Tom et lui montrer son indépendance, s'était plantée en beauté. Comme quoi, connaître le futur et le mal qui la rongeait ne l'immunisait en rien. Elle était aussi vulnérable que dans l'univers parallèle, et cette réalité l'avait frappé en plein visage une fois de trop. Elle ignorait s'il s'agissait des hormones ou de la fatigue, mais ce soir, elle avait cessé de se battre. Elle s'était rendue, exactement comme il y a quelques mois. Et elle se détestait pour ça. Elle haïssait l'idée de s'être faite encore avoir, et de n'être, pas plus forte que l'adolescente qui était tombée amoureuse de Voldemort. Car au final, et elle s'en rendait désormais compte, peu importait l'époque ou l'âge, elle serait toujours incapable de lui résister. Il était son maître, son seul et unique amour, et ce, dans toutes les époques de l'histoire du monde : passée, présente et futur… la laissant vulnérable, blessée, et demandeuse malgré tout.

Dans un énième soupire, elle vit Hermione la rejoindre, seule, les joues roses et un rire coincé dans la gorge. Elle avait passé la soirée avec Abraxas, et cette constatation n'avait pas eu pour effet de la rassurer. Poliment, elle remercia son professeur aux anges, avant de respectueusement saluer Tom, et d'embrasser son amie sur la joue pour lui dire bonne nuit. Pourtant, elle senti sa main se glisser dans la sienne, dans le bruit sourd d'un froissement de parchemin. Sans rien dire, mais dans un clin d'œil éloquent, la Granger tourna les talons, et se retira sous le regard curieux de sa maîtresse. Cette dernière mit plusieurs minutes avant de pouvoir vérifié sa supposition, Tom s'accrochant toujours à sa taille comme un enfant à son doudou. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas tort. Alors qu'il partait dans un débat mouvementé, elle vit bien un bout de parchemin, déchiré sur le coin d'une table, dont l'écriture bâclée n'était pas celle de son ami, mais celle de Drago. L'esprit lent, la jeune femme mit plusieurs secondes avant de comprendre l'objet de leur réunion ce soir, ainsi que la signature du Malfoy, pour finalement expirer dans un souffle de lassitude et d'exaspération. Comment avait-elle pu passer à côté de l'évidence ? Était-elle aveugle à ce point ? Jamais Hermione ne se serait montrée aussi familière avec Abraxas. Pour la simple et bonne raison, que ce n'était pas lui. Partagée entre le scandale et l'horreur du risque, elle serra furieusement son poing où le papier s'écrasa. Ces deux-là allaient définitivement les faire tuer.

Trop obsédé par sa conversation, Jedusor ne la vit pas se mordre impatiemment la lèvre. Elle voulait partir. Partir le plus loin possible, pour aller hurler sur l'imbécile qui serait le parrain de son fils ! Pourtant, ce n'était pas dans les plans du Jedusor. Après une autre dizaine de minutes, il décida enfin qu'il était temps pour eux de se retirer. Dans d'ultimes remerciements et sourires, ils quittèrent la salle surchauffée, et purent inspirer l'air étonnement froid des couloirs déserts. Il était tard. Ou très tôt le matin selon le point de vue, mais déjà l'appel de son lit faisait frémir la jeune femme. Dans peu de temps, tout serait enfin fini.

\- Tu as été parfaite. Lui dit-il alors dans un souffle.

Étonnée d'un pareil compliment, Ginny ne sut pas quoi y répondre. Elle avait tenu son rôle ; avait sourie et s'était montrée charmante, conformément à ses ordres. Aussi, elle ne sut pas si elle devait en être fière. Un soldat l'aurait été, mais pas elle. Car elle n'en était pas un, contrairement à ce qu'il croyait.

\- J'espère que cette soirée t'a apporté les renseignements que tu attendais.

\- Oh oui, et même plus encore. Dit-il ravi. Mais ne t'en fais pas, tu sauras tout lors de notre réunion demain soir.

\- Bien. Souffla-t-elle en refermant ses bras sur sa chair de poule.

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil curieux, mais ne dit rien. Pourtant, au détour d'un couloir, il soupira et se détacha d'elle pour ôter sa propre veste.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il resta muet mais la couvrit lui-même de son habit, chaud et imprégné de son odeur dangereusement enivrante. Elle le regarda faire, d'abord incertaine avant de déglutir face à sa proximité. Ses mains effleuraient ses épaules dénudées, et dans l'ombre des couloirs, seule se reflétait l'arrête de son nez à quelques centimètres du sien. De nouveau, la situation dérapait, et c'est avec toutes les peines du monde que Ginny réussit à se détacher des yeux de son cavalier. Il perçut sa gêne, comme étonnement, sa douleur. Une douleur qu'il ressentit pour la première dans le fond de ses yeux, et qui le surpris par son intensité. Sans reculer, il caressa sa joue dans un frisson et ne put retenir ces mots, qui le hantaient.

\- Que peut bien être ton secret, Ginerva ?

\- Tu serais déçu par la banalité de ma personne. Soupira-t-elle, le cœur étreint par une force insupportable.

\- Tu ne peux pas plus te tromper.

\- Toi non plus.

\- Alors dis-moi. Dit-il, ses mains désormais accrochées à son cou. Dis-moi, ce que je veux savoir. Dis-moi pourquoi je ressens toutes ces... choses pour toi !

\- J'imagine que les âmes brisées se reconnaissent entre elles. Soupira-t-elle.

Un silence de vérité résonna entre eux. Leurs âmes s'entendirent alors, et leurs souffles s'arrêtèrent. Il ne fallait pas se leurrer. Ils étaient une évidence.

\- Tu ne pourras pas te cacher indéfiniment. Dit-il calmement. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je sais beaucoup de choses Tom. Mais, je ne suis pas idiote.

Dans un fin sourire, il s'avança, effleurant sa joue de ses lèvres brûlantes pour un déposer un mince baiser qui ouvrit l'enfer sous ses pieds.

\- Je l'espère pour toi Ginerva. Je l'espère pour toi. Susurra-t-il à son oreille.

Elle retint son cœur d'exploser, et le regarda se détourner, le regard en feu. Il la mettait en garde, car tous deux savaient qu'elle luttait plus que lui, et qu'il attendrait jusqu'à son dernier souffle pour obtenir ses répondes. Des réponses que seul Magnus, retenait en son sein. Alors qu'il disparaissait au tournant d'un couloir, Ginny retrouva la force de respirer et s'adossa au mur, de peur de flancher. Elle ne pourrait pas tenir indéfiniment, il avait raison. Mais elle ne voulait pas encore y penser, elle ne voulait pas encore imaginer les mesures qu'elle devrait prendre... pas encore, pas maintenant. Or, elle n'avait qu'une seule chose à faire pour le moment. Retrouver cet imbécile de Drago Malfoy et lui faire regretter de ne pas être resté enfermé dans l'univers parallèle.

* * *

L'alarme qui hurlait dans ses oreilles, n'était pas dû à sa rébellion. Oh non. Il s'agissait d'une attaque. Une attaque causée par des individus de l'extérieur. Le souffle court, et l'allure toujours boiteuse, Katherine vit mille et un cracmols courir se mettre à l'abris, des sorciers hurler à tout va et des cadavres encore chauds joncher le sol. Dans le sillage des intrus, le doute la saisie cependant. Était-ce bien eux ? Avait-elle raison de se jeter de nouveau dans la gueule du loup ? Elle hésita, collée contre un mur, avant de se figer dans un élan de cruauté inespéré. Le cracmol qui l'avait mal nourri et malmené pendant des semaines étaient là. Oh, elle n'allait pas se priver de se plaisir, maintenant que les rôles étaient inversés. Alors qu'il s'efforçait de prendre la fuite, elle l'assomma d'un Doloris cinglant. Quand il la reconnut, elle put presque voir sa misérable vie défiler sous ses yeux. Une vie de servitude et de monstruosité. Sans lui laisser ne serait-ce que le temps d'une dernière prière, elle le défigura des pires sortilèges que son père avaient jamais inventé. Oh quel délice, quelle jouissance de l'entendre supplier, et de le voir se ratatiner dans ses larmes et son sang. Quelle exquise justice que de le torturer lentement, et de lui ôter les seuls restes de virilité d'un coup de baguette aiguisé. Elle n'avait jamais torturé un homme avant lui. Et se demanda bien pourquoi. Il était évident que Kai n'avait qu'à bien se tenir, car elle aussi avait ça dans le sang ; un talent de souffrance inné transmit par son père, qui elle l'espérait, aurait été fière d'elle à cette heure. Et quand enfin, la masse difforme et gémissante la supplia de l'achever, elle éclata dans un rire effrayant. Elle ne voulait pas le tuer, pas encore, mais le temps lui manquait. Presque déçue, elle attrapa ses joues balafrées et lui sourit de ses dents carnassières, laissant la magie de ses aïeules l'envahirent de toute part, jusqu'à ce que de nouveau le barrage cède. Cette ignominie ne méritait pas de mourir d'un simple Avada prononcé dans un mouvement de baguette, aussi elle n'allait pas se donner la peine de prononcer ces mots pour lui. Le barrage céda une seconde fois, et les yeux du cracmol s'éteignirent d'eux même. Mort sans savoir comment, mais avec pour dernière image celle du visage ensanglanté de sa prisonnière, son corps retomba mollement sur la pierre de son donjon crasseux, seule sépulture qui lui était alors véritablement destinée. Essoufflée dans l'excitation toujours plus grandissante que lui causait la vue du sang, Katherine se détourna sans un regard, un sourire toujours plus grand plaqué sur les lèvres.

Des hurlements et des cris de sorts fusaient depuis les étages inférieurs de la forteresse, signe toujours plus évident que les intrus se rapprochaient d'elle. Pourtant, désormais la peur ne l'habitait plus. La force de la mort coulait dans ses veines, inhibant le moindre doute, et faisant déjà fleurir des étincelles de morts à l'orée de ses ongles. Qui que cela soit, elle n'avait pas peur. Alors qu'elle se rapprochait d'autres sorciers apparurent, et se jetèrent sur elle. Malgré son état, elle les extermina tous en moins de deux coups de baguette, avant d'arriver à l'épicentre des combats. Des individus encapuchonnés avaient pris d'assaut le hall et les entrées extérieurs, piégeant comme des rats le reste des occupants. Pourtant, leur nombre la stupéfia. Ils étaient quatre, et pourtant plus puissants que tous les autres. Outre sa surprise, elle entama à son tour de marquer sa pierre à l'édifice, expulsant le moindre adversaire au tapis avec la rage au ventre. Il en restait peu, mais assez pour la défouler. Cependant, malgré sa force, la fatigue la regagna elle aussi. Alors qu'elle finissait d'achever un homme, un autre l'attaqua par derrière, l'expulsant violemment contre un mur à moitié détruit, qui s'écroula sous la force de l'impact. Le souffle coupé, et la vue brouillée de poussière, elle ne perçut au loin que le début du sort de mort, qu'il ne put finir.

Salement éventré au beau milieu de sa phrase, l'homme tomba au sol dans un bruit de chaires déchirées et se vida de son sang et ses tripes, un pieu toujours planté en plein ventre. Stupéfaite par la violence de ce geste, elle en eut presque un haut le cœur, avant de se pétrifier devant le visage de son sauveur. Il ne s'agissait pas de Terrence, ni même de Rosalie. Non, mais d'un vieux cauchemar qu'elle avait cru oublié depuis longtemps. Pendant plusieurs secondes, elle n'y crut pas, et cligna si fort des yeux, qu'elle pensa bien s'en décoller une paupière. Et pourtant, elle ne se trompait pas. Il s'agissait bien du visage de l'ombre qui avait pesé sur elle et sa famille toute sa vie, réduisant chaque instant de bonheur à de l'angoisse et de la peur. Oui, le visage de cet homme était aussi efficace que son don. Il transformait toute forme de vie en cadavre fumant. Et pourtant, il venait de la sauver. Son oncle, Ron Weasley, venait de la sauver.

* * *

Coucou à tous ! Comme vous l'avez vu, beaucoup de rebondissements changent la donne dans notre histoire ! Tout ne vas pas tarder à s'emboîter et à s'accélérer encore ! Ron a sauvé Katherine ? Mais comment savait-il qu'elle était là ? Qu'a-t-il bien pu se passer ? Vous le saurez très vite ne vous en faîte pas ! XD

J'espère en tout cela que cela vous à plût ! Dîtes moi vos réactions dans les commentaires, j'ai très hâtes de vous lire ! Et un immense merci pour vos commentaires, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point vos mots me touchent, et me donne envie de continuer, bien que je sois toujours un peu surprise de voir que vous êtes là, à chaque publication XD En tout cas merci encore, vous êtes les meilleurs.

A très vite, gros bisoussss !

PS : et pour ceux qui me pause la question, mes partiels blancs se sont bien passés, dans la mesure où je n'ai pas rendu feuille blanche XD mdrr c'est un début on va dire, après est-ce que c'est bon signe ? Je ne sais pas ! XD nous verrons bien.


	23. Chapter 23

\- Je peux s'asseoir quelle mouche a bien pu te piquer ?! As-tu la moindre idée des risques que tu as pris ?! De l'enjeu de tout ce que nous faisons ? Ou cela n'est qu'une vaste blague pour toi ?

\- Je...

\- Jedusor pourrais nous tuer ! Là ! tout de suite ! Mais non, tu ce que tu as trouvé à faire c'est prendre plus de risques !

\- Je te répondrais bien mais faudrait-il encore que tu me laisses en placer une ! Soupira Drago devant la tirade interminable de sa Dark Lady.

\- Oh non ! C'est à moi de parler ! Tu as pris l'apparence d'Abraxas et mis en danger toute notre mission dans un but purement égoïste ! Rien de ce que tu pourras dire ne t'excusera !

Elle était furibonde et véritablement outrée. Face aux regards bas et grimaces de ses amis, c'est un véritable démon qui se déchaînait. A juste titre ? Personne ne savait vraiment. Oui, Drago avait agi dans un intérêt des plus stupides et oui, il méritait de se faire hurler dessus comme un enfant de 10 ans, mais ce que Ginny ignorait, était que c'était bien la dernière raison de leur réunion ce soir. Au contraire, il ne s'agissait pas de Drago, mais bien d'elle. A bout de souffle, l'esprit embrumé et la gorge serrée, la jeune femme arrêta de s'époumoner pour la première fois depuis son arrivée il y a déjà plus de 10 minutes. Ses talons haut à la main, elle marchait pieds nus sur le tapis de la Grande Salle magique, une main fatiguée posée sur son ventre délesté du poids de la magie. Oh oui, à la voir on n'aurait pas cru qu'elle puisse autant se déchaîner dans un état pareil, mais c'était mal connaître le feu qui brûlait en elle. Merlin lui-même n'aurait pas oser la contredire à cette heure.

Penaude, Hermione regarda Blaise et Drago tour à tour. Ils étaient épuisés aux aussi ; mais cette soirée, et cela Ginny l'ignorait, était encore loin d'être fini. Dans leur silence, elle se racla la gorge. Elle ne voulait pas envenimer la situation, mais désirait encore moins laisser un doute planer. En temps normal, elle aurait sûrement gardé le secret de la supercherie de Drago, mais elle y avait aussi vu un intérêt. Celui de la faire venir à eux malgré la fatigue à cette heure tardive. C'était une excuse oui, mais justifiée. Car ce soir, la Granger avait vu quelque chose. Quelque chose, qui plus encore que la supposée mort de Grindelwald, lui avait retourné le sang et présagé l'enfer.

\- Ginny, il y a autre chose.

\- Quoi encore ? Soupira-t-elle dans une grimace dépitée. Quelqu'un d'autre à prit du Polynectar ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas pour ça.

\- Alors quoi ? Par Merlin, je veux juste en finir... Souffla-t-elle en s'asseyant, une migraine au front.

\- Je t'ai vu avec Jedusor.

La soudaineté et la dureté du ton de son amie la surprit. Les sourcils froncés, elle la vit s'avancer, le visage fermé face à elle, et les mains triturant la couture argentée de sa robe.

\- Vous étiez très proche. Dit-elle.

\- C'était volontaire. Dit-elle alors. Je me rapproche de lui dans un but purement tactique ! Il doit me faire confiance.

\- Tu es sûr de ça ? Demanda alors Drago. Que ce n'est que tactique ?

\- Qu.. quoi ?!

\- J'étais là aussi. On vous a vu à la fête. Et honnêtement, je n'avais pas l'impression de te voir toi.

\- Et qui voyais-tu dans ce cas ?

\- Une marionnette. Un pion de plus dans les filets de Jedusor.

\- Je ne comprends pas. Je...

\- Gin... Dit Blaise. On sait que c'est dur pour toi depuis la disparition du maître. Mais on doit être sûr que tu peux tenir le coup face à Jedusor. C'est tout.

Outre la blessure évidente que lui causèrent ces mots, pour le moins crus, Ginny resta sans voix pendant plusieurs secondes, l'air hagard et déboussolé. Elle n'aurait jamais cru entendre de pareilles choses être dîtes à son égard. Pas après tous ses efforts, et sacrifices. Pas après toutes ses peines et angoisses. Pas après tous ses mois de pure souffrance... et pourtant, elle faisait bien face à des regards qui lui donnèrent l'effet d'un impacte en plein mur. Ils la jugeaient. Eux, ses plus proches amis et famille, la jugeait pour son rapprochement inattendu avec Tom. Et le pire, était qu'à cette même heure, elle se serait sûrement regardée de la même façon si elle avait pu. La bouche sèche et le ventre étonnement plus douloureux, elle grimaça dans un halètement étouffé. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'eux pour la blâmer. Elle même le faisait très bien toute seule.

\- Je suis désolé si... si mon comportement vous fait douter. Mais je vous assure, que vous n'avez rien à craindre ! Je ne renierai notre cause pour rien au monde !

\- On n'a pas peur de ça enfin ! Dit Hermione.

\- Alors de quoi ?! S'agaça-t-elle.

\- On a peur pour toi.

\- Je vais bien !

\- Non ! Si c'était le cas, Jedusor n'aurait pas autant d'impact sur toi ! Il te bouleverse ! Autant que toi tu le bouleverse.

\- Et alors ? Dit-elle sans souffle. Tant que je respecte le plan et que tout se passe comme prévu, mes états-d'âmes importent peu.

\- Tu n'es pas un robot ! Et on comprendrait si ça devenait trop dur...

\- Trop dur ?

Ces mots la firent étonnement rire. Elle n'était même plus certaine de pouvoir leur donner une définition objective. "Trop dur". A croire qu'ils définissaient ce qu'était devenu sa vie. Pour autant, elle ne pouvait pas accepter les remises en question qu'elle suscitait. Elle s'était donnée tant de mal... elle ne pouvait pas flancher. Et ne flancherait pas. Oui, Tom la bouleversait, et la rendait certainement plus faible, mais que pouvait-elle y faire ? Elle était coincée, perdue et seule à endurer cette torture quotidienne. Une torture, qui ne faisait que se rajouter à celle qu'elle entendait tous les jours de sa vie depuis l'espace-temps.

\- Je tiendrais le coup. Dit-elle alors, d'un ton vide d'émotion. Je peux même vous le promettre si vous avez si peur...

\- Ne prends surtout pas ça comme un reproche de notre part ! S'exclama alors Hermione en s'agenouillant devant elle, ses mains dans les siennes. On t'aime ! Et on sait que tu serais prête à aller jusqu'au bout du monde pour nous et les enfants ! Mais on a juste peur qu'à force de repousser tes limites, tu ne les vois plus.

\- Et Jedusor est l'une d'entre elles. Conclut-elle.

Ils hochèrent la tête, avec dépit et inquiétude ; quant à Ginny, à la surprise générale, elle leur sourit timidement. Il n'y avait pas lieu à être en colère. Elle seule était responsable de leur inquiétude, car elle seule les mettaient véritablement en danger. Le cœur gros et la conscience très peu sereine, elle retint un sanglot coincé dans sa gorge. Ils avaient raison. A force de s'aveugler, elle ne voyait même plus le vrai danger. Et cela était bien pire que n'importe quelle supercherie au Polynectar. Plus honteuse que jamais, et déçue de susciter autant de méfiance, elle serra davantage la main de son amie toujours dans la sienne. Un contacte rassurant, qui réchauffa son cœur et allégea un peu sa douleur, qui ne faisait que croître.

\- Merci de... m'en avoir parlé.

\- Merci de ne pas nous avoir mangé !

Elle rit légèrement, très vite essoufflée, avant de se relever dans une grimace toujours plus prononcée.

\- J'ai bien conscience que Jedusor et moi sommes lié d'une telle manière, que même moi je dois me méfier. Mais je ne veux pas que vous doutiez de moi. Pas comme ça.

\- On te fais confiance. Mais pas à lui. Dit Drago. On sait tous à quel point c'est un roi dans l'art de la manipulation.

\- Drago, je connais les risques, mais vous semblez tous oublier que je n'ai plus 11 ans. Je sais à qui on a à faire, et c'est peut-être justement ça le problème...

\- Ginny...

\- Je... je suis fatiguée. Écourta-t-elle au bord de la nausée. Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que je...

Elle aurait voulu finir sa phrase, mais se mordit violemment la lèvre pour ne pas hurler. Les entrailles soudainement déchirées, elle se senti poignarder si brutalement qu'elle ne sût pas comment elle fit pour rester debout. Le corps tremblant, elle agrippa son ventre avec force dans un râle effrayant. Quelque chose arrivait. Quelque chose qui n'était pas normal. Paniqués, elle vit ses amis se jeter sur elle dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. A genoux, la respiration coupée, le corps paralysée et la tête bourdonnante, Ginny ne se vit pas tomber au sol, et se senti malade face au plafond. Dans les cris d'Hermione, elle crut un instant se sentir léviter, ou porter, elle ne savait pas. Mais ce dont elle était certaine, était qu'une voix résonnait. Plus forte que les autres, elle se propageait dans tout son être. Comme un cri venant d'une âme. Une âme très lointaine et pourtant, étonnement proche. Un cri qu'elle avait déjà entendu par le passé, dans un souvenir qui n'était pas le sien. Un souvenir où l'une de ses raisons de vivre l'avait vu se faire torturer par son frère. Un cri venant de sa fille.

* * *

\- Elle va bien. Il n'y a aucun dommage interne ou d'organe touché. De toute évidence, ce qui a provoqué son malaise ne vient pas d'elle.

Hermione abaissa sa baguette, scintillante au-dessus du corps inconscient de son amie. Depuis déjà une heure, elle et les deux serpentards attendaient, blêmes et inquiets devant son lit à l'infirmerie ; un lieu où ils se rendaient bien trop souvent à leur goût. Dans le silence de l'aurore, ils ne disaient mots, incapable de parler sans immédiatement se taire dans un mutisme oppressant. Il y a quelques heures encore, ils remettaient ouvertement en question la détermination de leur maîtresse, n'hésitant pas à douter d'elle et de ses capacités. Or, maintenant qu'ils étaient face à sa pâleur presque cadavérique, c'est avec la peur au ventre qu'ils suppliaient le bon dieu de les épargner d'un nouveau fléau. Honteux jusqu'au bout des ongles, Drago et Blaise fixaient le sol, les mains jointes en prières de dévotion. Ils avaient peur. Bien trop peur pour accepter de la perde, et pour admettre l'hypothétique vérité qui n'allait pas tarder à leur exploser au visage.

\- L'infirmière ne devrait pas poser de question. A cause de son coma, Ginny est susceptible de rechute. Elle croira notre mensonge.

\- Mais si ce n'est pas une rechute, qu'est-ce que s'est ?! S'énerva Blaise, dont la jambe tremblait déjà d'impatience.

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais ça a été assez violent pour toucher Magnus.

\- Est-ce... est-ce qu'il...

\- Il va bien, mais à changer de position. Souffla-t-elle paniquée en palpant le ventre de son amie.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?!

\- Ça veut dire que tout ne va pas tarder à s'accélérer. Soupira-t-elle. Il est en avance. L'accouchement n'est pas prévu avant encore quatre bons mois et pourtant j'ai l'impression que ce n'est plus qu'une question de quelques semaines...

\- De semaines ! S'exclama Drago halluciné. Mais... mais... on n'est pas prêt !

\- La magie avance son développement. Et de toute évidence, quelque chose d'autre à tout bouleversé. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais il va falloir trouver une solution. Conclut-elle en s'asseyant bruyamment sur sa chaise, le visage défait et les cheveux en bataille. On ne peut pas la laisser continuer la mission. Ça devient trop dangereux pour le bébé.

\- Vous pensez qu'elle acceptera ?

\- Pour Magnus, oui. Elle ne prendra pas le risque de le perdre lui aussi.

Un silence suivit les mots de Drago. Il savait qu'elle ne serait pas folle au point de risquer la vie de son fils, mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il frémissait d'inquiétude. Oh non, car le véritable problème ne venait pas d'elle, mais bien de leur mission et de son objet principal : Jedusor. Lui mentir allait s'avérer particulièrement épineux, sans parler du fait qu'il ne tolérerait pas que Ginny prenne du recul désormais. Il la voulait déjà auprès de lui les trois quarts du temps, alors l'évincer ne reviendrait qu'à lui agiter un bâton rouge sous le nez. Il sentirait que quelque chose cloche, et chercherait lui-même à obtenir des réponses. Or, aucun d'eux n'en avaient. Car cette fois, il ne s'agissait plus que de Ginny, mais également de Magnus. Lui aussi était en danger désormais ; et il n'était pas question qu'il le reste. Quitte à brûler Poudlard des douves aux tours, les sorciers ne reculeraient devant rien pour préserver leur héritier, car il s'agissait aussi de sauvegarder la mémoire et l'honneur de leur maître.

\- Il faut prévenir Harry et Ron. Dit alors Blaise d'une voix livide.

\- Non, ils reviendraient dans la minute ! Riposta Drago. Ils sont en mission eux aussi.

\- On n'a pas le choix ! Ils doivent savoir !

\- On doit d'abord trouver un moyen de gérer Jedusor. Dit-il en chiffonnant ses cheveux platines. Les cours commencent dans moins de deux heures, et il nous faut une excuse en béton. Il a déjà suffisamment de doute, pour qu'on en rajoute...

\- Je crains que ce ne soit pas ça le pire... Déclara alors Hermione en sortant de son silence.

\- Comment ça ?

Elle déglutit, incertaine et pourtant sûr d'elle. Elle détestait être porteuse de ce genre d'information. De toute évidence, le savoir aussi, pouvait s'avérer être un fardeau.

\- Le corps de Ginny est faible. Elle et Magnus sont sur un fil ! Et je doute qu'elle puisse supporter toute forme de magie désormais.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Elle ne pourra plus utiliser le sortilège de dissimulation. Ce serait beaucoup trop de magie à gérer et à contrôler pour son corps ; elle risquerait de faire une fausse couche ! Dit-elle.

\- Donc on ne peut plus le cacher ?! On... on ne peut plus cacher le bébé ! Paniqua Blaise.

\- Non...

\- Donc on a plus que deux heures pour trouver comment la cacher elle et son ventre de cinq mois, avant que Jedusor n'apprennent ce qui est arrivé, et qu'il ne se mette à la chercher partout ? C'est ça ? Récapitula le Malfoy devenu aussi pâle que ces cheveux.

\- C'est ça...

* * *

Jedusor soupira dans l'ombre. Il était tard. Bien trop tard pour se trouver en haut de la tour d'Astronomie. Pourtant, et contrairement à ses mangemorts, lui était à l'heure. La nuit était nuageuse, et la lune absente ce soir, ne rendant que le froid de décembre un peu plus mordant. Il en aura presque frissonné, mais se ressaisit, conscient qu'il ne pouvait que s'en prendre à lui-même, sa veste se trouvant sur les épaules de sa cavalière de la soirée. Une cavalière, qui hantait un peu trop ses pensées, au point qu'il en vînt à grimacer dans le noir. Or, c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Tout son être ne vibrait plus que de son souvenir ; un souvenir qu'il pouvait presque encore goûter du bout des lèvres. Il ne savait pas comment cela était possible. Pas plus qu'il ne savait comment une femme pouvait avoir autant d'effet sur lui. C'était comme s'il la revoyait encore, dans les mirages de l'obscurité. Sa robe émeraude, sa peau de lait, ses cheveux de feu... tout chez elle n'appelait qu'à la luxure, et pourtant il y avait autre chose. Une fierté indomptable, une posture de reine et l'éclat d'un regard de braise... Elle portait sur elle une élégance et une force, que peu de femmes arrivaient à dégager en toute une vie. Et pourtant, cela semblait presque innée chez elle. A tel point qu'il en avait baissé sa garde sa garde, se maudissant de mille mots pour cela.

Mais il n'avait pas été le seul, et là était son seul réconfort. Elle aussi avait cédé. Plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru ; et si bien qu'il avait presque perçut ce qu'elle s'était évertuée à lui cacher. Une partie de son passé, qui résonnait en elle à travers cette douleur qu'aucun mot n'aurait pu décrire. Une douleur qui le fascinait au-delà de tout, et qui était apparue dans les dorures de ses iris, à chaque fois que sa main s'était posée sur elle. Elle avait bien tenté de le cacher, de le dissimuler à travers ses sourire parfaits, et sa voix de velours, mais cela avait été en vain. Il l'avait vu. Senti même, à travers ce lien qui l'unissait à elle. Un lien dont il commençait à saisir l'ampleur ce soir. Rien n'aurait plus l'expliquer, mais il comprenait désormais que chercher une raison à ce dernier était inutile. Car au-delà de ce mystère, il y avait des conséquences. Dont la principale était cette obsession devenue presque maladive. Il s'en était d'autant plus rendu compte ce soir, au milieu de tous ces convives qui n'avaient cessé de la reluquer comme une vulgaire fille de joie. Une jalousie était alors montée en lui, plus indomptable et haineuse qu'il ne l'aurait jamais cru possible. Une jalousie folle, désespérée et autoritaire, qui l'avait empêché de la lâcher de la soirée, et rendue même fou quand c'est elle, qui s'était éloignée. La simple idée de la voir seule au milieu de tous ses prédateurs l'avait rendu aveugle, embrasant son âme d'une colère insupportable et destructrice. Il n'avait pu le supporter, pas plus qu'il ne supportait de la sentir loin de lui désormais.

Horrifiée de sa dépendance, il passa une main dans ses cheveux gominés, comme pour se concentrer. Mais chaque battement de cils ouvrait une obscurité où elle apparaissait, ne faisant que l'éblouir davantage de sa beauté, et gonfler son cœur de cette douleur inhumaine qu'était celle du manque. S'il avait pu, il l'aurait garder auprès de lui. S'il avait pu, cela aurait été de ses bras qu'il l'aurait couverte et non pas de sa veste. S'il avait pu... cela aurait été avec elle qu'il serait, non pas ici, à attendre ses fidèles dans le noir. Que de si... et tellement, de désir qu'il en perdait la tête. Un désir qu'il savait plus que réciproque. Son parfum l'enivrait encore à cette heure, tout comme la satisfaction certaine de savoir qu'il gagnait du terrain, et qu'elle cédait un peu plus chaque jour. D'ici peu, plus aucun secret ne les séparerait, car il pouvait le sentir, elle aussi perdait pied. Bientôt, a douleur si mystérieuse qu'il avait perçu et ressenti, en ayant son corps pressé contre le sien, deviendrait bientôt sienne et dès cet instant alors, il aurait gagné. Car c'était bien cette douleur qui l'empêchait de la posséder toute entière. Elle était cette barrière qu'érigeait parfois les femmes pour se protéger de tout ce qu'elles se refusaient de ressentir. Or, il n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne tombe elle aussi. Cette pensée le fit étrangement sourire. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il faille détruire une femme, pour qu'elle se laisser aller. Pour qu'elle cède... et à accepte d'aimer.

Presque perdu dans ses songes, il sursauta en entendant les pas pressés de Orion et Arias. Ces deux-là étaient loin d'être des as en matière de discrétion. Aussi, il soupira, affligé avant de les voir se dresser devant lui, des cernes de fatigues sous les yeux. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup dormi, cela se voyait, mais il s'en ficha autant que de leurs cheveux défaits par leurs courses.

\- Vous êtes en retard. Claqua-t-il énervé.

\- Veuillez nous excusez maître.

\- Nous...

\- Peu importe. Interrompit-il brusquement. Vous l'avez trouvé ?

\- Assommé dans un placard de maintenance, sans vêtements, ni baguette.

\- Ce cher Drago est doué. Souffla-t-il alors dans un ricanement presque admiratif. Je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il aille aussi loin pour éloigner Hermione d'Abraxas. C'est osé.

\- Maître, c'est une haute trahison ! Se scandalisa Arias.

\- Moi seul est à même d'en juger ! Répondit-il alors.

\- Mais...

\- Melors pense m'avoir berné ce soir. Croyez-moi, cela ne restera pas impuni. Mais ce qu'il ignore est que, contrairement à ce qu'il croit, ce moi qui l'ai piégé.

\- Maître ?

Ses deux soldats le regardèrent sans comprendre, les sourcils froncés et la chaire frissonnante. Ils n'aimaient pas voir leur Seigneur sourire de la sorte.

\- Dites-moi, Abraxas portait-il encore sa bague ? Demanda-t-il beaucoup trop joyeux.

\- Sa bague ?

\- Celle de l'emblème des Malfoy imbéciles !

\- Heu... he... non maître. Il était entièrement dépouillé. Je pense d'ailleurs qu'il serait préférable d'aller le chercher. On ne peut le laisser assommer et presque nus dans un placard !

\- Laissez-le où il est. Il a été assez bête pour se faire prendre, et n'a qu'à s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Ce qu'il ignore cependant, c'est que sa faiblesse d'esprit vient de nous révéler quelque chose d'essentiel ce soir. Quelque chose qui change absolument tout...

\- C'est-à-dire ?

Jedusor ne répondit pas tout de suite, analysant un peu plus, ce que tout ce qu'il avait mis en place il y a des semaines, lui révélait aujourd'hui. Il avait encore du mal à comprendre ce que cela signifiait, mais était certain de sa réussite. Ce soir, l'amour de Drago pour Hermione lui avait fait commettre une erreur. Une erreur qui en disait bien plus sur lui, que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. C'était déroutant, inquiétant et dangereux même. Pour autant, les réponses que cela lui offrait le grisait déjà de curiosité. Leur secret s'effritait un peu plus ce soir.

\- Il y a plusieurs semaines de cela, j'ai jeté un sort sur la bague d'Abraxas. Une bague familiale transmise de père en fils, de génération en génération... une bague que j'ai ensorcelée pour que seul un Malfoy, et uniquement un Malfoy, puisse la porter... j'ignorais si cela porterait ces fruits un jour, mais il ne m'a pas déçu. Je me doutais qu'il ne laisserait pas Abraxas s'approcher à outrance de sa chère et tendre.

\- Quoi ?! Mais, c'est impossible. Dit Orion. Drago est un Mélors.

\- Remettrais-tu en doute l'efficacité de mon sort Black ?

\- Non non maître, jamais ! Mais... c'est...

\- Surprenant ? Je le reconnais. Concéda-t-il. Mais cela ne veut dire qu'une seule chose.

Les deux sorciers se regardèrent entre eux, abasourdis par ce que leur maître supposait, et effrayés à l'idée qu'il puisse avoir raison.

\- Maître ? Vous... vous ne pensez quand même pas que Drago est un...

\- Un Malfoy ! S'exclama-t-il alors. Si, Arias. C'est exactement ce que je pense, et ce que mon sort a démontré aujourd'hui.

\- Mais cela n'a aucun sens !

\- Pas si on envisage l'idée qu'ils nous aient tous menti depuis le début. Dit-il alors songeur. Ce que je crois depuis le jour de leur arrivée à Poudlard...

\- Il serait un parent d'Abraxas ?! Mais comment ce fait-il qu'il n'en ai jamais entendu parler ? Ou qu'ils ne se soient jamais rencontrés par le passé ?! Les Malfoy ne sont pas nombreux, et ne vivent qu'entre eux !

\- Je ne sais pas Orion... Dit-il en se tournant vers la nuit. Il reste beaucoup de secrets à découvrir. Mais nous savons désormais le principal.

\- Qui est ?

\- Que rien de ce qu'ils ont pu nous dire n'est vrai... leurs noms, peut-être même leurs histoires, ne sont qu'un tissu de mensonge, savamment appris et étudié. Ils voulaient s'intégrer dans l'école, sans se faire remarquer. Ils voulaient que nous les croyions. La question est de savoir pourquoi.

\- Mais l'Epouvantard ne mentait pas Maître... leurs souvenirs...

\- Sont réels, oui. Mais leurs explications ne valent rien. Soupira-t-il. Ce qui ne rend que cette vérité, qu'un peu plus fascinante...

Étrangement, il n'y avait ni colère, ni désir de vengeance dans le regard de Jedusor. Non. Ne paraissait que cette curiosité un peu plus grandissante à chaque seconde, qui effraya davantage ses fidèles, encore sous le choc par une telle révélation.

\- Des cheveux blonds, des yeux bleus, un prénom significatif, et un orgueil démesuré... Les Malfoy sont des Seprentards jusqu'au bout des ongles. Et je le soupçonne d'en être un depuis que mes yeux se sont posés sur lui. Dit-il alors sans les regarder. Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas voir la ressemblance qui les unis, mais sans preuve, cela ne tenait pas debout. Maintenant que j'en ai une, je peux enfin explorer toutes mes théories, qui, jusqu'à il y a quelques minutes, n'avaient pas le moindre sens.

\- Quelles théories Maître ?

Le jeune seigneur se tourna vers eux, indécis. Il était trop tôt. Et la nuit allait toucher à sa fin.

\- Rompez soldat. Je vous communiquerais notre prochaine réunion au plus tôt, mais jusque-là, je vous somme de garder le silence. Personne, et encore moins Drago, Hermione, Blaise ou Ginerva, ne doit avoir le moindre doute. La moindre erreur les ferait changer de tactique, et vous coûterait plus que votre simple vie, est-ce claire ?

\- Oui maître.

\- Bien. Disparaissez maintenant.

\- Et pour Abraxas ?

\- Il ne doit pas être au courant lui non plus. Jusqu'à ce que j'aie établi leur lien de parenté exacte, personne, y compris lui, ne doit savoir. Il est trop imprévisible.

Orion et Arias déglutirent, conscient de ce qui reposait désormais sur leurs épaules. Sans rien dire, et dans une dernière courbette, ils se retirèrent dans le silence de la nuit. Quant à Tom, il sourit à pleines dents. Oui, le secret de Ginny, ainsi que de toute sa petite troupe, ne tarderait pas à éclater au grand jour. Celui de Drago était sien désormais ; ne restait plus qu'à savoir l'ampleur de ce dernier. S'il était un Malfoy, pourquoi s'en cacher ? Surtout s'ils étaient des réfugiés comme ils le disaient ? Oui, il y avait encore beaucoup de silence et non-dits à combler. Pour autant, il n'avait jamais été aussi proche de la vérité. Une vérité qu'il soupçonnait bien plus grande, que tout ce qu'il pouvait imaginer.

* * *

 _\- Maman ! Maman ! Non ! Laisse-moi ! Maman !_

 _Magnus hurlait dans les bras d'Hermione, désespéré de voir sa mère à terre. Désespéré de voir son oncle lui cracher au visage. Et désespéré de la voir la lui être enlevé. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait, ni pourquoi il ne pouvait pas aller la rejoindre pour l'aider, et la défendre. Oh, il n'aurait sûrement pas fait long feu, du haut de ses cinq ans, mais il voulait essayer. Il voulait la sauver. Mais c'était trop tard. Le Portoloin l'avait emmené lui aussi, réduisant ses minces espoirs en poussière. Quand ils s'écrasèrent tous dans le salon de leur forteresse, Rosalie et Scorpius étaient encore accrochés à leur mère, leurs visages enfouis dans les restes calcinés de sa robe. Cette dernière en revanche, resta prostrée à terre, incapable d'esquiver le moindre geste. Ses joues sales étaient cependant baignées de larmes silencieuses, et ses yeux, écarquillés devant l'horreur à laquelle elle venait d'assister, fixaient le vide avec désespoir. Elle venait d'abandonner son amie, sa sœur, sa maîtresse... et son cœur s'en déchirait de toute part._

 _Magnus la regardait sans comprendre lui non plus. Ses petites mains tremblaient à mesure que son esprit ressassait ces images innommables. Pourtant, elles s'arrêtèrent d'elle-même au contact de la paume de sa sœur. Assise à côté de lui, blottie contre ses jambes, elle le contemplait de ses grands yeux humides. Elle n'avait peut-être que deux ans, mais elle aussi avait tout vu. Et elle aussi, ne comprenait pas. Aussi, elle sembla l'interroger. Sans aucun mot, elle cherchait dans son regard une réponse, une explication... mais il n'y en avait pas. Les seules choses certaines pour l'heure, étaient que leur maison venait d'être attaquée, que leur oncle les avait retrouvés, que leur mère leur avait été enlevée... et qu'il y avait bien des chances pour qu'ils ne la retrouvent jamais. Cette simple possibilité, Magnus arrivait à la comprendre malgré son âge, mais Katherine... elle ? Elle ne pouvait l'envisager. Elle ne pouvait l'accepter. Pourtant, c'est bien ce qu'elle lut dans les larmes de son frère. Et il n'y a rien de plus cruel que de voir un désespoir profond dans l'éclat des yeux mort d'un enfant._

 _Le choc fut trop grand, trop fort et trop irréel pour elle. Elle était bien trop jeune, trop fragile pour face à ce genre de chose ; à la réalité. Bouleversée, elle ne fit donc que ce que son cœur fit à son tour dans sa poitrine. Elle hurla. D'un cri si fort et déchirant, qu'on put presque sentir son âme s'en briser et les murs en trembler par-delà le temps._

* * *

Ginny voulut hurler elle aussi. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle avait vu, ni ne comprenait pourquoi elle l'avait vu : sa fille, son fils, Hermione et ses enfants, à une heure où la guerre battait son plein dans leur futur. Elle s'était sacrifiée pour eux, mais aussi et bien malgré elle, devant eux ; leur offrant le plus terrible cauchemar de leur vie. Un cauchemar qu'elle avait vu dans le fond de leurs yeux désormais vides d'innocence. Sa fille avait hurlé à la mort pour elle. Un cri qui résonnait encore dans ses oreilles et son cœur... un cri bien trop réel pour n'être qu'un rêve. Un cri qui dans la pire des circonstances, s'était confondu avec ceux de son père hurlant à la mort dans l'espace-temps. Cette combinaison la bouleversa dans son âme, à tel point qu'elle crut elle-même hurler à son tour. C'en était trop.

Dans son sursaut d'angoisse, elle crut bien tomber dans le vide, et se redressa si violemment qu'elle en eut la nausée. Éveillée, et éblouie par la lueur du jour, elle resta prostrée, incapable de comprendre ce qu'il venait d'arriver. Comme si son réveil la surprenait, elle regarda autour d'elle, la bouche ouverte et les joues trempées. Elle se sentait déphasée, perdue... et ne comprit pas non plus ce qu'elle faisait dans la grande salle magique de la Salle sur Demande. Ses souvenirs étaient flous, fugaces, altérés par les images de ce seul et unique moment qu'elle revivait dans son esprit endoloris. Plus rien n'avait de sens, ni le temps, ni l'espace. Et au fond d'elle-même, elle le senti. Quelque chose arrivait. Quelque chose qu'elle-même ne pouvait pas contrôler.

Alertée par ses jappements, elle vit Hermione se précipiter vers elle, un tissu mouillé à la main. Elle lui parla, la questionna, mais rien n'y fit. Aucun mot n'aurait pu exprimer son angoisse et sa peur. Aucun son n'aurait pu donner une idée de sa douleur. Mais était-ce seulement la sienne ? Elle ne savait plus. A ce stade, et après revécu ce souvenir à travers les yeux de ses enfants, elle n'était même plus certaine de s'appartenir. Tout se confondait. Son maître, Magnus, sa fille... tout. Aussi, elle ne put que caresser son ventre pour se rassurer, se calmer et se recentrer. Son corps, son cœur, ses pensées, elle devait les retrouver, les ressentir pour ne pas replonger. Pour ne pas sombrer dans ses méandres qu'elle-même ne comprenait pas. En la voyant faire, et face à son mutisme, la Granger se tu à son tour, consciente qu'un combat faisait rage en elle. Un combat dont aucun d'eux ne pouvait comprendre la portée. Pendant plusieurs minutes, elle la fixa intensément, jusqu'à ce que sa respiration se calme enfin et qu'elle n'ouvre de nouveau les yeux. Ils étaient rouges, injectés de sang, et plombés de cernes noir qui contrastaient avec sa peau laiteuse. Elle faisait peur à voir, oui, mais était en vie. Et cela suffisait à Hermione, pour se sentir bénie.

\- Ginny... tu m'entends ? Demanda-t-elle incertaine.

Elle la vit hocher la tête dans un tremblement incontrôlé. Quelque chose la rongeait, la torturait.

\- Tu as perdu connaissance cette nuit. On t'a emmené à l'infirmerie avant de te ramener ici.

Elle la regarda sans rien dire, mais comprenant chacun de ses mots dans un plissement de paupière douloureux. Elle semblait avoir du mal à capter la réalité. D'une main réconfortante, son amie essuya ses joues de son chiffon mouillé, l'aidant à reprendre son souffle et à garder les pieds au sol. Le froid la fit frissonner, mais lui permit de se concentrer. Un effort désormais presque surhumain.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Dit alors Hermione. Ginny, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée ?

Formuler une phrase était encore trop dur. Sa gorge asséchée et ses lèvres de papier, lui donnait l'impression de pouvoir s'écrouler à tout moment. Aussi, elle ne put formuler qu'un mot. Le seul qui habitait son âme à cet instant.

\- Ka...Katherine...

\- Quoi ?!

\- Katherine.

Elle prononçait chacune de ces syllabes avec une telle ferveur qu'Hermione n'osa pas demander ce que cela signifiait. Elle se contenta de l'écouter, répéter en boucle le prénom de sa fille avant de la voir prendre ses mains avec force et de lui dire.

\- Je... la sens.

\- Mais... Ginny c'est impossible !

\- Non ! S'exclama-t-elle alors. Je... sens Katherine. Je l'ai... entendu. Elle... elle souffre.

\- Comment ? Dit-elle déboussolée. Comment c'est possible ?

Cette question, Ginny ne savait pas y répondre. Ou du moins la seule réponse possible semblait inconcevable. Pourtant, en y pensant à deux fois, un étrange sentiment étreint son cœur, surpassant le doute et l'angoisse, la raison et la peur... Un sentiment si fort et sincère, qu'elle en eut le souffle coupé. Son instinct lui hurlait d'y croire, et pour la première fois, c'est ce qu'elle fit, oubliant tout ce que sa raison lui hurlait. Elle le sentait, au fond d'elle et dans l'échos des hurlements de son âme. C'était vrai. C'était possible.

\- Elle est ici. Souffla-t-elle transcendée.

\- Qu... quoi ?

\- Katherine. Ma fille, elle... elle est ici.

* * *

Coucouuu ! Les choses s'accélèrent et l'étau se resserre ! Drago est démasqué, Ginny est en difficulté... et Jedusor se rapproche de tout découvrir ! J'espère que cela vous a plût en tout cas, et j'ai hâte de vous faire découvrir la suite qui ne va pas manquer de piment !

Merci infiniment pour tous vos retours, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos réactions en commentaire !

A très vite pour la suite ! Bisous !


	24. Chapter 24

\- On a réussi à échapper aux rondes de Mulciber, mais on n'a pas beaucoup de temps avant qu'il ne revienne. S'empressa de chuchoter Drago en se faufilant dans la salle sur Demande, Blaise sur ses talons.

\- Vous n'avez pas été suivi ?

\- Non, mais Jedusor se demande déjà pourquoi vous n'êtes pas descendues pour le petit déjeuné ! S'affola Zabini dans un rictus angoissé.

\- On a encore un peu de temps avant qu'il ne se pose trop de questions... Dit Hermione dans un soupir de soulagement mesuré.

\- Un peu de temps ?! S'écria le métis. Nan mais tu te fiche de nous ! On n'a plus de temps ! Si Jedusor ne vous vois pas toutes les deux d'ici le début des cours, je ne donne pas cher de notre peau ! On est tous morts !

\- Blaise...

\- Il va envoyer des patrouilles dans le château ! On est fichu Hermione ! Fichu !

La jeune femme sourit presque devant son air d'hystérie, quant à Ginny, elle, rigola franchement dans leurs dos. Surpris, les deux Serpentards sursautèrent, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur devant leur Dark Lady, vivante. Debout sur ses jambes chancelantes, et recouverte d'une couverture couvrant les trois quarts de son corps livide, elle afficha un air étrangement éveillé. Comme si elle venait enfin depuis son sa sortie de coma, d'ouvrir les yeux pour la première fois. Oh bien sûr, ses traits étaient tirés, et ses cernes affreux, mais son sourire lui, n'avait pas d'équivalence. Il scintillait en plein jour, concurrençant jusqu'à la clarté même du soleil qui se reflétait dans les vitraux. Ils ne l'avaient pas vu ainsi depuis ils ne savaient quand, et c'était presque à croire qu'ils la retrouvaient enfin... leur Ginny. Face à elle et à la véracité de son regard, les deux soldats se turent dans un mutisme gêné, avant de spontanément s'avancer et de l'enlacer dans une étreinte pressée. Le souffle coupé par leur spontanéité, elle ne put que chercher vainement à leur rendre, le nez plongé dans leurs torses musclés. Hermione ne put retenir un sourire émut. A les voir, il ne fallait pas être devin pour deviner qu'ils avaient honte d'eux, et de leur comportement de la veille. De leurs doutes et de leur défiance. Or, l'hypothèse de la perdre une seconde fois n'avait fait que raviver leur foi et leur ouvrir les yeux. Ginny n'était pas qu'une meneuse. Elle était aussi et avant tout leur amie, leur famille ; leur plus grand espoir.

\- Pardonne nous...

Elle rit dans l'éclat de quelques larmes qu'elle ne chercha pas à retenir, avant de dire, d'une voix enrouée.

\- Ne dites pas de sottises. C'est moi qui devrais implorer votre pardon.

\- On a cru que tu nous claquais entre les doigts. Souffla Drago en se détachant, la respiration lourde.

\- Moi aussi. Mais je vais mieux.

\- On sait ce qu'il t'ait arrivé ? Ou c'est juste notre malédiction habituelle ? Demanda Blaise étonnement plus serein.

\- Non... je ... je crois savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. Souffla-t-elle encore incertaine en rabattant son plaide sur ses épaules tremblantes.

\- C'est à dire ?

Elle ne dit rien, la gorge brusquement serrée mais se tourna vers Hermione, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé de l'entrée. Elle sembla brusquement mal à l'aise, à tel point qu'elle se mit à admirer le tapis, le visage déchiré par l'incertitude et le doute.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Paniqua Blaise.

\- Rien de grave. Trancha finalement la Granger.

\- Hermione ! Se scandalisa Ginny au regard presque outré.

\- On n'en sait rien Ginny ! Ce n'était peut-être qu'un rêve !

\- Pas un rêve ! Un souvenir du futur !

\- Un souvenir ? Répéta Drago.

\- Oui !

\- Ginny...

\- Celui de Katherine !

\- De Kather... Quoi ?! S'étouffa Blaise.

\- On n'en sait rien ! Insista Hermione.

\- Je le sens ! Scanda Ginny brusquement enfiévrée devant la face déconfite des garçons. Je l'ai senti au fond de moi, je l'ai senti m'appeler ! Ce n'était pas un simple sentiment ou une impression, c'était réel ! Elle hurlait ! Elle m'appelait !

Hermione soupira devant son amie, une main plaquée contre son front, les sourcils froncés devant un pareil discours. Depuis son réveil, elle n'en démordait pas. Pourtant, la Granger ne demandant qu'à la croire, mais la croire était aussi espérer. Espérer un peu plus, alors que tout s'écrasait machinalement autour d'eux. Leur bonheur, leurs avancées, leurs certitudes... tout. Et elle ne voulait pas que Katherine fasse parti du cimetière de leurs espérances. Trop de leurs enfants y étaient peut-être déjà...Aussi, elle était bien placée pour savoir que les chances que Katherine soit véritablement arrivée dans cette époque, relevaient plus de l'imaginaire que de la réalité. Mais comment le faire comprendre à une mère, qui ne vivait plus que pour ses enfants ? Elle-même n'arrivait pas à calmer ses propres ardeurs maternelles à l'évocations des siens. A croire que c'était un cercle vicieux sans fin, qui n'avaient pour but que de briser leurs cœurs de mères.

\- Attendez... on parle bien de Katherine, ta fille ?

\- Oui ! S'exclama-t-elle d'un sourire à faire fondre un glacier. Elle... elle est là, j'en suis sûr !

\- Ici ? En 1944 ?

\- Mais comment ce serait possible ? Demanda Blaise en proie à une migraine. Je veux dire, ça n'a aucun sens ! L'esprit ne l'a pas envoyé dans l'autre dimension, cela voudrait dire qu'elle serait arrivée ici par ses propres moyens ? Mais comment ? Et pourquoi ?

\- Et comment aurait-elle deviné l'année de notre atterrissage ? Renchérit le Blond. Même nous, n'avions pas pu l'anticiper !

\- Je sais et je n'ai aucune réponse, mais la seule chose dont je suis sûr c'est qu'elle est là ! Je l'ai entendu, et je sais qu'elle a besoin de moi. Il... il faut que je la retrouve.

\- Que tu la retrouve ?! Tu as perdu la tête !

\- Oh non. Souffla-t-elle dans l'esquisse d'un sourire. Je viens de la retrouver. Vous aviez raison hier. Mon lien avec Jedusor altère mon objectivité et ma façon de penser.

\- Gin...

\- Je suis incapable de lui résister. Avoua-t-elle franchement sans sourciller, ni se défaire de sa fossette heureuse. Je suis faible face à lui, et je peux enfin l'admettre. Ma fierté et mon orgueil m'empêchaient de le voir clairement, mais aujourd'hui... je n'ai plus envie de me croire plus forte que je ne le suis. Je suis fatiguée. Et mes enfants ont besoin de moi. Peu m'importe si je dois m'écraser devant Tom, ça n'a plus d'importance. Tout ce que je veux, c'est la retrouver.

Les sorciers restèrent pantois devant la légèreté du ton de leur amie. Elle ne regrettait rien, ni ne semblait rongée d'horreur face à son échec personnel. Au contraire. Elle n'avait jamais paru aussi libérée et soulagée qu'à cet instant de confession. Elle savait qu'elle avait fait de son mieux ; eux aussi. Et personne n'étaient à blâmer. Ils comprenaient son choix et ses priorités, mais redoutaient déjà ce que cela impliquait.

\- Ginny... s'il te plaît, ne prend aucune...

\- Ma décision est déjà prise Hermione. Je dois retrouver ma fille.

\- Tu ne sais même pas si elle est vraiment là !

\- Je sais que tu as peur de m'encourager dans cette voie. Dit-elle alors en prenant les mains de son amie avec ferveur. Mais nous savons que je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre que de ma certitude ! C'est ma fille Hermione. Je la sens. Et tu sais aussi bien que moi, que rien de ce que tu me diras ne pourra m'arrêter.

\- Mais où iras-tu ?! Demanda Blaise déboussolé.

\- Ginny, tu es enceinte de cinq mois, et la guerre n'est toujours pas fini dehors ! Les moldus se lancent des obus, et on n'a même pas encore retrouvé le corps de Grindelwald ! Dit Drago en sueur. Harry et Ron sont déjà parti en mission sur le terrain, on ne peut pas te laisser t'échapper toi aussi !

\- Mais je n'ai pas le choix !

\- Pense à Magnus. Ton corps n'est même plus capable de supporter un sortilège de camouflage, alors une cavale dans la nature ? C'est du suicide. Tu ne parviendras qu'à te tuer, toi et ton fils ! Ajouta la sorcière.

\- Je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire en sachant que ma fille est dehors ! S'exclama-t-elle.

\- On ne peut pas tout gérer en même temps. Jedusor était sur le point de déclencher un état d'urgence en ne te voyant pas à table ce matin, alors je peux t'assurer qu'il ne te laissera pas partir ou agir à ta guise. Sans parler qu'on n'a toujours pas trouver comment cacher ton ventre.

\- Vous vous êtes occupé d'Abraxas au moins ? Demanda brusquement Hermione dans un éclaire de panique.

\- A voir sa tête, personne ne doutera qu'il a pris la cuite de l'année. Ricana Blaise.

\- Abraxas est le dernier de mes problèmes. S'emporta Ginny agacée. Tout comme Tom. Rien ni personne ne m'empêchera d'aller chercher ma fille.

Derrière ses cernes et sa pâleur, elle avait en elle le feu d'un volcan et la dureté des montagnes. Tout ça, réuni en un corps si frêle, qu'elle n'en paraissait que plus dangereuse encore sous le calme effrayant de ses traits. Sa voix était lisse, claire et simple ; pourtant, on y décerna plus de vigueur et de force que dans n'importe quelle autre parole. Son regard était franc et d'une sincérité à faire pâlir les Dieux. La sincérité d'une promesse d'enfer. Ginny se sentait changée, mais aussi plus forte. Sa détermination n'avait jamais atteint un tel paroxysme. Et elle promettait les feux plus douloureux du monde à quiconque se mettrait en travers de son chemin. Tom Jedursor inclus.

\- On a besoin d'aide. Dit alors Blaise dépité.

\- Il est hors de question de rappeler Harry et Ron !

\- Je ne parlais pas d'eux. Depuis le début on joue cavaliers seuls, mais si on fait le bilan on n'est pas plus avancé. On n'a ni la baguette de sureaux, ni l'âme à sacrifier une fois l'esprit invoqué, et Jedusor se méfie toujours de nous malgré tout ! Mais le pire, c'est que ça c'est notre meilleur résultat ! Et je ne veux même pas envisager ce qu'il risque d'arriver dans quelques heures, soit quand la patience de Jedusor aura touché à sa fin et qu'il se mettra à fouiller le château à ta recherche ! Dit-il à Ginny. Il est temps de changer notre tactique.

\- C'est à dire ?

Blaise s'étonna lui-même de son idée. Mais la redouta déjà, et eut du mal à dire ce simple nom. Un nom maudit par tous les mages noirs du Monde Sorcier.

\- Dumbledore.

* * *

Les quatre sorciers se regardèrent entre eux, mal assurés et particulièrement tendus à cette heure de vérité. Face au bureau du plus grand Sorcier de leur époque, aucun d'eux n'osa prendre les devants. La porte clause qui les toisait était le dernier rempart de leur anonymat, et de leur secret. Une fois passé, ils devraient alors y faire face et affronter leur vérité. Mais pas uniquement. Ils devraient également combattre le scintillement inquisiteur du regard de leur professeur. Et cette simple idée les terrifiait, presque autant que l'éventualité d'un nouvel échec. Dans un soupir angoissé, tous gardaient à l'esprit qu'ils jouaient un coup de poker et risquaient de commettre la plus grosse erreur de leur vie. Mais ils n'avaient plus le choix. Plus en retrait, une main posée sur son gros ventre dépassant de sa cape, Ginny vit Drago lever le poing contre le panneau de bois. Tous inspirèrent une dernière fois avant le grand saut, mais le Malfoy n'eut pas le temps de frapper. Ils auraient presque pu s'en douter, mais hésitèrent à y croire. Devant eux, la porte s'ouvrit, et Dumbledore leur tournait le dos, planté face sa cheminée crépitante. Il ne dit rien mais aucun mot ne fut nécessaire. Il les attendait.

Toujours figés dans leurs stupeurs, c'est Drago qui s'avança le premier. Méfiant, et une main posée sur sa baguette, il fixa le dos de Dumbledore les sourcils froncés d'étonnement avant qu'Hermione et Blaise ne se décident à le suivre. Le bureau de leur professeur n'avait pas changé ; encombré du sol au plafond de bibelots volant et bruyant, il leur rappela si violemment leur passé, qu'ils en déglutirent dans l'ombre de leur douleur muette. Seule Ginny resta cachée derrière la porte. Silencieuse, elle était encore incapable de se décider à confier leurs vies, entre les mains de l'homme ayant potentiellement ruiner leur avenir.

\- Je dois le reconnaître. Dit-il alors brusquement dans l'échos silencieux des flammes. Je vous attendais plus tôt.

\- Vous savez. Dit Drago. Vous avez toujours su.

\- Savoir est un bien grand mot. Répondit-il en se tournant enfin vers eux. Je sais beaucoup de choses. Mais les comprendre... ça, c'est une autre paire de manches...

Il les regarda de cette malice insupportable qui l'habitait sans cesse. Les mains croisées dans son dos, un fin sourire au creux des lèvres, il les détailla l'un après l'autre dans une satisfaction évidente. Il était heureux de les voir enfin venir à lui. Cela se lisait aussi clairement que l'orgueil qui le saisissait. Pourtant, il s'arrêta au-dessus de l'épaule de Blaise, là où son regard rencontra celui beaucoup plus acéré de Ginny. Sans s'en offusquer, il sourit davantage et saisit une petite boîte en fer, d'où il en sorti un bonbon. A croire qu'il avait toujours eu un goût prononcé pour les sucreries. Il leur en proposa, et rit, amusé devant leur refus collectif.

\- C'est dommage. D'autant que le sucre est excellent pour les femmes enceintes.

Ce pique, aucun d'eux ne l'avait vu venir. Pourtant, ils n'en dirent rien. Dumbledore savait toujours tout ce que qu'il se passait dans le château. Que ce soit les concernant, ou sur Jedusor... aussi, il était inutile de penser pouvoir lui cacher quelque chose. Il n'était pas surprenant qu'il sache pour eux et leur parcours. Avant de partir, Ron n'avait pas manqué de leur faire part des allusions qu'il avait faites lors de leur dernière interaction, et déjà à ce moment-là, il avait percé leur mystère. Comme quoi, Dumbledore resterait toujours cet être à la prestance inqualifiable, et au talent effrayant ; et ce peu importe le temps et l'espace. Il était ainsi, mais avait aussi ses limites. Très rares, mais connues des sorciers. Ils connaissaient leur professeur, mieux que personne dans le château. Et ils savaient que sa bonté avait, elle aussi ses limites, malgré sa bienveillance indéniable. De ce fait, ils gardaient à l'esprit que leur confiance en lui, ne pouvait être absolue.

Plutôt que de rentrer dans son jeu, Ginny le fixa à son tour, dans l'ombre de ses amis. Elle ne dit rien mais respira profondément, consciente qu'il n'y avait plus rien à cacher. Dans un silence mortuaire, ses talons résonnèrent sur le parquet grinçant alors qu'elle s'avançait, la tête haute et le ventre en avant. Elle entrait dans la lumière du jour, plus fière que jamais de sa condition et défiait presque son professeur du regard. Elle n'était pas venue pour parodier une quelconque relation professeur-élève avec lui, ou encore décoder ses sous-entendus philosophiques. Non. Elle voulait des réponses.

\- Depuis quand savez-vous ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Vous pensez bien que les sortilèges de confusions de vos amis, ne m'ont pas empêché de voir vos véritables résultats d'analyse à votre arrivée ici.

\- Vous saviez depuis tout ce temps ?! Se scandalisa Hermione dépitée.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que je sais que je comprends. Je dois bien l'admettre, vous quatre êtes l'un des mystères les plus complexes qu'il m'a été donné de rencontrer. Du moins, vous six en comptant Monsieur Whisppert et Jonhson...

\- Ron et Harry. Souffla Drago. Vous savez pour eux aussi ?!

\- Hum Hum...

\- Et vous savez qu'ils ne sont pas fidèle Grindelwald.

\- Je sais qu'ils sont partis. Dit-il. Mais la raison m'échappe encore. Malgré mes pouvoirs, je ne suis pas omnipotent. A moins que vous ne soyez venu pour m'en parler plus en détail.

\- Non. Cingla Ginny. Ce n'est pas pour eux que nous sommes là.

\- Dans ce cas je vous écoute Miss Donovan. Dit-il en s'asseyant son fauteuil avec aisance. Éclairez-moi.

Il la fixa intensément, de ce genre de regards si forts et sincères, qu'ils donnent envie de se confondre avec la moquette. Pour autant, la jeune femme ne sourcilla pas mais le toisa avec méfiance et rancœur. Cet homme qu'elle avait autre fois admirée, ne lui inspirait pas plus confiance que Tom Jedusor lui-même. Dans leur époque, il était le plus reconnu et talentueux de tous. A juste titre évidement, mais ce n'était que le revers de la médaille. Sa vie n'avait pas été la plus irréprochable de toute, bien au contraire. Il avait condamné Rogue à une mort dans la honte et la servitude, son nom à jamais sali. Il avait menti à Harry toute sa vie, dans le seul espoir de le voir un jour mourir de la main de Voldemort. Et encore, il y en avait tant d'autre. Entre manipulations et mensonges, il les avait trahis à sa manière. Lui, l'homme en qui, ils avaient tous une confiance aveugle étant enfant. Et pourtant ils étaient là. Car entre futur et le passé, ils devaient l'admettre, il était le seul à pouvoir les aider ; mais aussi le seul, qui ne les avaient jamais abandonnés malgré ses manipulations. Ginny serra les dents aux souvenirs de sa scolarité passée à ses côtés. Elle se montrait sûrement trop dur avec lui, mais comment aurait-pu faire autrement ? C'était la vie de ses enfants qui étaient en jeu. Aussi, elle inspira un grand coup, prête à partir de zéro. Elle devait garder la tête froide.

\- Je dois m'assurer que l'on peut vous faire confiance, professeur.

\- J'ignorais que j'avais à faire mes preuves. Ricana-t-il étonné.

\- Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça. Et puis, ce serait inutile. Nous savons bien assez qui vous êtes. Dit Blaise.

Dumbledore les regarda à la fois surpris et déstabilisé. Ils venaient à lui, sans pour autant sembler véritablement le vouloir. A croire qu'une épée de Damoclès volaient au-dessus de leurs têtes, les contraignant à passer cette porte, dans un dernier espoir. Mais plus il les fixa, plus il commença à comprendre que c'était en réalité, le cas. Ginny ne le lâchait des yeux, ne clignant pas même des paupières. Elle semblait peser le pour et le contre, se torturer l'esprit de milles questions, une main toujours machinalement posée sur son ventre. Elle avait peur. Peur de faire le mauvais choix.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous assurer de ma fiabilité dans ce cas ?

Étonnement, c'est Hermione qui cette fois pris les devants et qui, tout en s'avançant devant son amie, dit d'une voix dure et implacable, à l'égale de la dureté du regard de la Dark Lady.

\- Promettez. Dit-elle.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- De ne rien dire de ce que nous nous apprêtons à vous révéler. Et de ne conserver aucun souvenir de notre conversation dans votre pensine.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement à l'évocation de sa pensine, pour autant il n'eut le temps de parler, qu'Hermione ajouta une condition, qui lui ôta cette fois, toute répartie.

\- Promettez le, sur votre sœur Ariana.

Un étrange autre silence suivit ses mots, car pour la première fois, Dumbledore sembla démuni. Profondément choqué et perturbé par l'évocation du nom de sa défunte sœur, il les fixa la bouche ouverte sans pour autant trouver quoi dire. Personne ne savait pour Ariana, à part lui, Grindelwald et son frère. Une mort tragique, profondément regrettable, qu'il s'attribuerait pour le restant de ses jours et qui le hantait encore parfois les nuits les plus noires d'hiver. La gorge sèche, il se leva lentement, presque incertain et cette fois beaucoup plus méfiant. User de sa sœur comme d'une garantie, était risquée, mais aussi étonnement osé. A tel point que cela n'accorda que plus de valeur, à ce qu'ils voulaient lui révéler.

\- Qui vous a parlé d'elle ?

\- Votre frère.

\- Cela m'étonnerait beaucoup jeune fille. Dit-il.

-Voilà le problème professeur. Nous allons vous dire beaucoup de choses aujourd'hui, et vous refuserez de nous croire, pour la plus part. Mais nous avons quand même besoin de votre parole. Insista Drago.

\- Et si je refuse ?

\- Nous partirons. Cingla Ginny.

\- Ce qu'elle veut dire, c'est que nous sommes là dans le but de vous demander de l'aide professeur. S'empressa d'ajouter Blaise. Mais que nous avons besoin de votre parole avant toute chose.

Dumbledore les regarda, plus curieux que jamais et intrigué. Il vit leur détresse qu'ils tentaient tant bien que mal de cacher derrière leur fierté, et comprit qu'il était peut-être leur dernier espoir. Mais de quoi ? Et pourquoi ? Ces questions lui brûlaient les lèvres. Les réponses, lui tendaient les bras.

\- Je le jure.

* * *

Katherine papillonna, la tête engourdie et les oreilles vrombissantes. Dans son esprit résonnait des cris, des sorts et des explosions, alliés à la douleur de son corps décharnée qui se confondait avec celle de son cœur éventré. Tant de souffrance, de peine et de peur. Alors qu'elle luttait contre elle-même pour ne pas retomber dans les ténèbres, elle fut presque surprise de ne pas sentir la pierre humide et moisie de sa cellule sous ses côtes saillantes. A la place, elle ne perçut qu'une étrange douceur, qui en contact avec sa peau arrachée, lui parut presque plus insupportable encore. Dans un halètement, elle s'accrocha à son drap, incapable de voir quoi que soit entre ses deux paupières à moitiés ouvertes. Autour d'elle, elle crut percevoir des chuchotements, mais si faibles qu'elle pensa les avoir inventés. Comment aurait-elle pu distinguer ne serait-ce que la réalité de ses cauchemars, quand ces dernières semaines se résumaient à une définition littérale de l'enfer ? Pourtant et malgré sa confusion, elle entendit rapidement une voix. Le genre qu'on entend que dans ses rêves, ou dans un souvenir heureux. Puis une main, un parfum, le chatouillement de quelques cheveux sur le bout de son nez, et une étreinte, si forte et si désespérée que des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps d'admirer le visage d'ange qui lui était tombé dessus dans un cri de joie inespéré. Le cri d'une amie qu'elle avait bien crut perdue.

Alors qu'une toux la saisissait entre deux sanglots, Katherine se redressa, plus tremblante que jamais pour enfin ouvrir les yeux sur joues ruisselantes de Rosalie. Comme si aucune d'elles n'y croyaient vraiment, elles se contemplèrent pendant plusieurs secondes, incapable de parler si ce n'est de pleurer. Des semaines entières, peut-être même plus s'étaient écoulées, les laissant face à face avec leurs nouveaux visages d'inconnues. Des visages traumatisés par la guerre, la mort et la peur, et qui pourtant étaient bien les leurs. Des visages qui n'avaient rien plus rien avoir avec ceux, de feue leur enfance.

Sans arriver à y croire, Katherine palpa les joues de la blonde. Par Merlin, qu'elles étaient creuses, égratignées et usées de coups. Ses yeux, cernés et violacés de coquart, la fixaient intensément, comme face à une morte. Sa pâleur égalait presque celle de ses cheveux, qu'elle vit brusquement rasée sur le côté gauche de son crâne, dévoilant son oreille et son cou largement entaillé de larges griffures encore sanguinolentes. A la voir ainsi, Katherine eut le souffle coupé d'horreur, et regretta presque de s'être plaint de sa captivité. Dans le regard de son amie, la mort vivait. Celle de la captivité, de la torture et de la honte. Une mort que Rosalie avait déjà endurée par le passé, du temps de leur guerre, et qui n'aurait jamais dû se reproduire de nouveau. Et pourtant, c'était bien le cas. Et par sa seule et unique faute. Terrassée par la culpabilité, Katherine chercha à parler mais ne parvînt qu'à bafouiller dans ses larmes alors que la Malfoy la prenait dans ses bras, le menton posé sur sa tête, comme à une enfant.

\- Avant quoi que ce soit, sache que ce n'est pas ta faute. Dit-elle d'une voix enrouée. Ce n'est pas ta faute.

Dieu qu'elle aurait voulu la croire. Mais comment aurait-elle pu ? Par sa faute, sa cousine et seule amie en ce monde avait revécu l'un des pires cauchemars existant sur cette terre. Et tout ça, uniquement parce qu'elle n'avait pas su faire taire sa stupide fierté.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute Kathy. Ce n'est pas ta faute ! Répéta-t-elle encore.

La jeune femme ne pouvait pas l'écouter ; elle ne voulait pas entendre ces mots qui la narguaient par leur mensonge. Dans un cri étouffé, elle se redressa, plus détruite qu'elle ne l'aurait cru possible, avant de demander dans un souffle à peine audible.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce que t'es arrivé ? Et où... où on est ?

Elle n'avait jeté qu'un bref coup d'œil sur ce qui l'entourait, pourtant, tout indiquait qu'il s'agissait d'une maisonnette à moitié abandonnée. Les vitres semblaient lutter ardemment contre un vent plein Ouest, et une forte odeur de sel se dégageait de parquet en bois en usé. Pourtant, les couleurs étaient chaleureuses, les murs en bon état, la chaleur tiède d'un feu mourant accueillante, et le doux bruit d'un carillon en coquillage plus symphonique encore que le chant d'un oiseau. Elle aurait presque pu se sentir chez elle.

D'une respiration presque sifflante, Rosalie serra le poing nerveusement, avant de parler.

\- Après l'explosion, je t'ai perdu toi et Terrence. Les aurores du Ministères avaient infesté la zone, et ils m'ont attrapé. J'ai essayé de leur faire comprendre qu'ils faisaient erreur, mais ils n'ont rien voulu savoir. Ils étaient persuadés que j'étais l'une des fidèles de Grindelwald, alors... ils m'ont emmené à Azkaban. J'ai bien cru que j'allais y rester jusqu'à ce qu'on me sorte de là. Ensuite, j'ai appris pour toi, et on s'est précipité aussi vite qu'on a pu ! Par Merlin, j'ai prié pour qu'il ne soit pas trop tard... et puis je t'ai vu, étendue par terre lors de la bataille et... et tout ce sang... j'ai cru que... que...

Elle n'eut pas la force de terminer sa phrase, laissant échapper toute la peur et l'angoisse qu'elle avait ressenti à cet instant, dans un cri étouffé par les bras frêles de son amie. Après tout ce temps, toutes ses prières... elles avaient enfin droit à un peu de chance. A un peu de répit. Mais pour combien de temps encore ?

\- Je suis là. Dit Katherine. Je vais bien, et... tu m'as sauvé !

\- Pas exactement. Grimaça-t-elle alors en se détachant.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? C'était toi. Toi et Terrence !

Rosalie déglutit, le regard brusquement bas et incertain. Presque tremblante de stresse, elle prit les mains de son amie, les serrant plus forts que jamais avant d'enfin trouver la force de parler. Pourtant, ces mots semblèrent lui arracher la langue. Des mots qu'elle-même avait eu du mal à accepter.

\- Kathy... on n'était pas seuls.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda-t-elle perdue sans pour autant arriver à comprendre de quoi elle parlait.

\- Chérie, tu... tu te souviens de quoi de la bataille exactement ?

La jeune femme ne comprit pas sa question. Ni pourquoi elle la lui posait. Pourtant, alors que son esprit embrumé s'éclaircissait peu à peu, elle crut bien revoir des brides agitées et confuses de ses dernières heures passées dans le château de ses ravisseurs. Le visage figé de son bourreau fut la première image à lui revenir le plus clairement en tête. Bedonnant, cruel et vicieux, elle frissonna au souvenir de sa lames déchirant sa peau. Puis, l'alarme avait retenti, et tout s'était accéléré jusqu'à sa mort, rapide et foudroyante qu'elle se rappela avoir vu venir du bout de ses doigts. Confuse, elle ne comprit pas comment cela fut possible, avant de se revoir brusquement devant la carcasse de son geôlier cracmol. Il la suppliait, l'implorait de mille supplications, pourtant seul son rire glacial et satisfait lui avait répondu. Comme un film interminable, elle ne put cesser le flot d'image de l'envahir, allié à cette haine étrange et vicieuse qui l'avait suivi jusque dans le feu de la bataille. Son cœur s'en saisit brusquement, lui rappelant la force qui l'avait habité, et sa puissance, littéralement invincible à cette heure-là. Une puissance qu'elle avait senti au creux de ses mains. Une puissance indéfinissable, qui s'était matérialisée sous ses yeux en des éclairs de mort ; les plus beaux qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. A mesure que sa respiration s'accélérait, elle put presque le sentir de nouveau... ce chatouillement électrique qui avait engourdi sa main, jusqu'au point de rupture fatidique ; jusqu'à la libération si jouissive de ce pouvoir maudit par les Dieux, mais qu'elle bénissait à présent. Un pouvoir plus fort que tous les autres, qui lui avait sauvé la vie, en rependant la mort. Pourtant, et alors que d'autres images l'envahissaient, elle se souvînt d'une autre douleur. Plus forte encore que n'importe quelle autre torture. La douleur d'un regard. La douleur d'un visage... d'un souvenir.

Celui de sa mère, enlevée sous ses yeux d'enfant. Celui d'un homme, qui n'en était pas un, mais un monstre. Et celui d'un cri qu'elle se souvenait encore d'avoir poussé, à l'idée de perdre sa mère... le souvenir du premier cri de souffrance de sa vie, qui avait résonné en elle par-delà son cœur…

* * *

Coucou ! Voilà la suite ! De nombreux éléments de réponses y sont présents, et expliquent un peu mieux ce qui est arrivé à Ginny, via sa fille Katherine ! Mais Dumbledore est là lui aussi, et cela ne va pas s'arrêter là ! Car comment Katherine va-t-elle réagir face Ron ? Que va dire Dumbledore ? Et Jedusor ? Vous le saurez la semaine prochaine, mais n'hésitez pas à me dire vos théories en commentaire !

Merci à tous pour vos messages, toujours aussi encourageants et sincères, vraiment ! A chaque fois je vous remercie, mais j'ai l'impression que ce n'est rien comparé à tout ce que votre soutient m'apporte ! Alors merci encore !

A très vite ! Gros bisous !


	25. Chapter 25

La gifle qu'elle prit en se souvenant enfin de ce qui était arrivée fut si violente, que la jeune femme n'en trouva pas les mots. Seule la haine revînt en force, plus fulgurante que jamais, l'obligeant à lâcher violemment la main de Rosalie, qui pâlit devant la cruauté soudaine de son regard. Une cruauté qu'elle n'avait jamais perçue chez elle, et qui pourtant sembla identique à celle qu'on avait vu pendant si longtemps chez son père. La panique la saisit, mais c'était peine perdue. Personne en ce monde n'aurait été capable de contenir une telle vague.

\- Katherine ! Non !

Il était trop tard. Avant que la Malfoy n'ait le temps de réagir, Katherine avait déjà sauté de son lit, ignorant la faiblesse de son corps qui n'était plus que guidé par une force plus grande encore, et plus destructrice. Sans savoir où elle allait, elle dévala les escaliers de ce qui ressemblait de plus en plus à une chaumière. Mais elle ne prit pas le temps d'observer la décoration. Non, elle cherchait autre chose. Quelqu'un. En soit, elle ignorait s'il vraiment était là, ni même comment sa seule présence en 1944 était possible... mais ça lui était égale. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était le trouver. Lui.

Sans regarder les portes qu'elle passait dans un claquement effrayant, elle déboucha devant un petit salon d'où les seules voix de la maison s'élevaient. Dieu qu'elle souhaitait s'être trompée, avoir rêvé ou même halluciné. Elle aurait voulu ne jamais avoir vu ce visage, ni même envisagé qu'il puisse être réel. Pourtant les cris furibonds de Rosalie, ne faisaient qu'effrayer un peu plus son cœur. Un cœur qu'elle ne senti plus battre, à son entrée brutale dans la pièce. La première personne qu'elle vit fut Terrence, assis sur une chaise, le visage grave devant une lettre écrite à la main, et en pleine discussion avec un homme. L'homme de trop. Grand et de dos, la couleur de ses cheveux le trahit. Une couleur étrangement semblable à celle de sa propre chevelure. Une couleur, qui lui fit voir rouge. Alors qu'un silence envahissait la pièce, le Zabini se leva brusquement à la vue de son amie. Paniqué, il resta bouché bée devant elle, ému, mais aussi profondément choqué par l'image qu'elle renvoya. Amaigrie au possible, les jambes et les ventre entièrement bandé et couvert de ecchymoses, Katherine affichait une pâleur de cire. Grâce à cette dernière, ses tâches de rousseurs n'avaient jamais paru aussi vives sur ses joues, tandis que des cernes noirâtres les surplombaient. Étonnement, ses cheveux avaient poussé, réduisant son ancien carré plongeant, à de longues ondulations désordonnées. Mais ce qui l'effraya le plus, fut de loin son regard. Ses yeux ne ressemblaient plus qu'à deux amendes aiguisées, sertis d'un éclat couleur de lave si empreint de violence, qu'il ne sut pas quoi en dire. Pourtant, ces deux rubis incandescents ne le regardèrent pas un seul instant. Non. Ils avaient déjà une cible.

Alors qu'on entendait le cri paniqué de Rosalie dans les escaliers, Ron n'eut pas le temps de se retourner. Frappé de pleine fouet par un sort informulé, il s'écrasa contre un mur, réduisant en miette un guéridon sur lequel il tomba lourdement. Horrifié de cette scène, Terrence chercha à se saisir de sa baguette mais n'en eut pas le temps non plus. Propulsé hors de la pièce de la pièce par un revers de main de son amie, il enfonça la porte que Rosalie s'apprêtait à passer, l'écrasant de sa chute par la même occasion dans un gémissement douloureux. Pourtant, Katherine n'en avait que faire. Comme possédée, elle n'écoutait, ni ne voyait plus personne. A part lui. Seule comptait cette grimace sur ce visage. Les battements de ce cœur dans cette poitrine ; la poitrine de son ennemi, qu'elle avait bien l'intention de vider de ses côtes, une à une. Gémissant de tout son être, Ron se releva comme il le put, une main appuyée sur sa jambe déjà blessée. Pourtant, il le regretta bien vite et vola de nouveau à travers la pièce, cette fois pour venir percuter une table qui céda comme du petit bois sous le poids de l'impact. Il gémit, se retenant d'hurler, au grand damne de son bourreau. Face à lui, Katherine se demanda bien comment elle avait pu ne serait-ce qu'un instant oublier ce visage à son réveil. Ce visage qui l'avait hanté, elle et sa famille pendant plus de Vingt ans.

\- Katherine ! Stop !

Alors que Rosalie hurlait dans son dos, elle n'entendit rien. A la place, et d'un mouvement de poignet, elle attira à elle cet oncle qui faisait honte à son sang. Désormais, elle n'allait pas s'évanouir. Désormais, il ne s'en sortirait pas. Et c'était elle qui le ferait hurler de souffrance. Alors qu'ils se faisaient face, Ron ne chercha pas à détourner le regard de sa nièce. Il la fixa, avec plus de sincérité qu'il n'avait jamais regardé personne dans sa vie. Et malgré la douleur et la haine, il ne put s'empêcher de la trouver magnifique. Elle portait sur elle, les traits de sa mère, allié à la violence bestiale de son père. Et cela le bouleversa. Pourtant, elle ne put supporter davantage cette contemplation, si bien qu'elle le fit hurler à la mort d'un Doloris à peine murmuré.

\- Toi...

\- Kath...

Mais il ne put parler. A terre et le souffle coupé, il se tordit de douleur dans la plus grande jouissance de la Jedusor, révélant dans ses iris, cet éclat mortel, symbole et signature de son sang. Pourtant, elle s'arrêta brusquement, figée de stupeur et les yeux ancrés sur la main de son ennemi. Il tenait sa baguette. Mais pourtant, ne faisait pas le moindre geste pour l'utiliser contre elle. Sans comprendre son comportement, et plus furieuse encore par cet affront, elle hurla de rage en l'envoyant contre une fenêtre qui explosa violemment sur lui. Le visage martelé d'impacts de verre, il retomba en crachant du sang, défiguré, hagard et désorienté... mais toujours armé. Le poing serré, elle le regarda se relever en titubant, attendant de lui qu'il se défende enfin, qu'il se batte avec hargne et dédain, et qu'il meurt, comme le chien qu'il était. Mais il n'en fit rien. A la place, il se tourna vers elle, sans rien dire ni implorer. Non. Mais il la regarda encore, de haut en bas, comme s'il venait de rencontrer une vague connaissance, par hasard, dans un couloir. Il n'y avait ni haine, ni douleur, ni rancœur dans ses yeux. Juste de la surprise, de la gêne, de la culpabilité et enfin, une dernière chose, que Katherine ne put accepter. Du soulagement. Plus enragée que jamais, elle l'agenouilla d'un coup de poignet et l'attira à elle dans un le crissement douloureux du verre sous ses genoux. Pourtant, il avait arrêté de hurler, et même de grimacer. Il ne faisait que la regarder, la détaillant jusqu'au bout des pointes. Par Merlin que ce regard l'horripilait, la dégoûtait au plus profond de son âme. Celui d'un lâche qui n'avait même pas le cran de se battre pour les misérables restes de sa vie.

\- Défends toi ! Hurla-t-elle alors en le renvoyant valdinguer dans les airs.

Elle voulait en finir. Elle voulait le voir mort, venger sa mère et sa famille. Elle voulait relâcher son pouvoir sur lui, le voir se tordre sous sa puissance comme un vulgaire ver qu'elle écraserait sous sa chaussure.

\- Kather...

\- Espèce de lâche ! Scanda-t-elle.

Dans son cri, elle fit voler à lui tous les morceaux de verres au sol, dans une vague mortelle et un bruissement strident. Recroquevillé au sol, il était à sa merci, mais toujours armé malgré tout et toujours pas décidé à se défendre. Il savait qu'elle entendait cela de lui : qu'il réplique. Mais il ne pouvait pas, cette simple idée lui étant plus douloureuse que n'importe laquelle de ses tortures. Katherine était sa nièce, son sang, sa famille… et il comprenait sa rage, son désir de vengeance et sa haine à son égard. Comment aurait-il pu la blâmer, lui qui lui avait presque tout prit dans son époque. Il méritait ce qu'elle lui infligeait. Plus que n'importe qui, et refusait de lui voler sa vengeance, elle aussi. Même si cela devait lui coûter la vie.

Mais Katherine n'en avait que faire. Alors qu'elle le regardait toujours au sol, elle se dit-elle que cela n'avait pas d'importance. Sa vengeance aurait le même goût. Pourtant et alors qu'elle ressentait déjà la tension mortelle remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale, elle ne put s'avancer davantage, violemment expulser à son tour. Choquée, elle retomba sur le parquet dans un cri de surprise, sans pour autant en comprendre les raisons.

\- Katherine arrête ! S'époumona Rosalie en se dressant devant elle.

Pour la première fois, elle entendit ces mots que son amie lui hurlait depuis tout à l'heure. Malheureusement, elle regretta bien vite de le pouvoir. Face à elle, Rosalie, baguette en main, se tenait là. Devant son oncle, prête à le défendre. Terrence ne fut pas long à la rejoindre. Le nez en sang, mais le regard alerte. Ils se dressaient tous deux contre elle, dans le seul but de le protéger, lui. Cette scène n'avait pas le moindre sens à ses yeux, pourtant, elle brisa le cœur de la Jedusor dans un écho qu'elle seule fut capable d'entendre. Le souffle court et les jambes titubantes, elle s'accrocha au mur, désorientée ; avant de les regarder, plus meurtrie et perdue que jamais.

\- Vous le défendez ?! lui ?

\- Kath...

\- C'est Ron Weasley ! C'est... c'est notre ennemi !

\- On sait. Souffla le Zabini un air désolé sur le visage.

\- Kathy, tu dois te calmer !

\- Me calmer !? Cet homme a enlevé et torturé ma mère ! Il a torturé Kai ! Il t'a torturé toi ! S'écria-t-elle en pointant la Malfoy du doigt.

\- Crois moi, je n'ai pas oublié.

\- Et pourtant, vous m'empêcher de le tuer !

\- Il nous a sauvé ! S'exclama alors Rosalie. Il t'a sauvé !

Ces mots avaient encore moins de sens que tout le reste. Pourtant, Terrence et Rosalie gardèrent leurs positions, plus déterminés que jamais, convaincus jusqu'à la moelle et porteurs d'une foi telle, que Katherine en fut presque intimidée.

\- C'est lui qui m'a trouvé. Dit alors Terrence en abaissant sa baguette. J'étais dans les bois, seul et sans ressource. Et moi aussi j'ai voulu le tuer. Mais cela ne l'a pas empêché de me sauver quand les aurores m'ont attrapé, et de m'aider à vous trouver !

\- Non... tu dis n'importe quoi ! C'est impossible...

\- C'est vrai Katherine ! Renchérit la Malfoy. C'est lui qui a découvert où le ministère m'avait enfermé. Il a aidé Terrence à me faire évader d'Azakaban. Il n'a pas hésiter à se mettre en première ligne pour me sauver ; et il a risqué sa vie, pour venir te chercher toi aussi !

\- Mais... c'est... non ! Il vous manipule ! Cet homme est Ron Weasley ! Le monstre qui nous a traqué toute notre vie !

\- Pas exactement... bafouilla alors brusquement le jeune homme dans le dos des sorciers.

Le visage tuméfié et recouvert de sang, Ron s'accouda du mieux qu'il put au mur encore intact de la chaumière. Ses vêtements, en lambeau pour la plupart, pendaient sur sa peau lacérées et griffée par le verre. Il ne ressemblait plus à grand-chose dans un pareil état, et pourtant, l'éclat de son regard n'avait pas péri. Au contraire, il n'avait jamais paru aussi heureux malgré la douleur. Le souffle court, et les yeux toujours fixé sur sa nièce, il s'avança dans un boitement douloureux. A le voir ainsi, Katherine recula d'un pas, méfiante et sans comprendre le moindre sens de tout cette situation. Il sembla même esquiver un semblant de sourire, quelque part entre sa bave et son sang, quelle crut presque imaginer, avant que la porte d'entrer ne s'ouvre brusquement dans un courant d'air.

C'est là que son esprit n'arriva plus à suivre.

Elle ne sut pas comment, mais elle ne s'écrasa pas au sol dans son malaise ; deux bras l'ayant étonnement rattrapé de justesse. En revanche, ce dont elle était certaine, c'était d'avoir vu Harry Potter dans l'entrée dans la chaumière, les bras chargés de bois.

Une scène si inattendue et incongrue, qu'elle en aurait sûrement rit, si elle n'était pas certaine qu'il s'agissait bien de la réalité.

* * *

\- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois jeunes gens, je dois vous dire qu'il était évident, que vous n'étiez pas comme les autres. Dit Dumbledore dans une grimace.

\- Vous saviez que nous ne venions pas de cette époque. Dit Drago dans un soupir agacé.

\- Je le supposais. Précisa-t-il. Mais de là à imaginer que vous veniez d'un futur aussi lointain... j'avoue que c'est une surprise.

Il les regarda un à un, un verre de Whisky pur feu à la main, encore un peu éberlué de par la confirmation de sa théorie. Lui qui avait toujours eu la satisfaction de deviner l'imprévisible, n'avait néanmoins, pas vu venir l'ampleur de leur situation. Même son esprit loufoque avait du mal à envisager tous leur propos comme vérité, et pourtant, qui serait un jour capable d'un pareil mensonge ? Qui serait envieux d'un pareil destin ? Être damné hors du temps n'avait rien de reluisant. Assise dans un fauteuil, Ginny n'avait pas dit un mot depuis le début du récit d'Hermione. Un discours, bien entendu, éludé de tous détails compromettants tel que Voldemort, Jedusor, leur guerre, leur découverte sur leur futur encore plus lointain, et bien entendu la propre mort de leur professeur. Pour autant, tout lui cacher n'était pas possible non plus, et pas le but de leur visite. Ils avaient besoin d'aide, et tout avait une contrepartie.

\- Et vous ignorez les raisons qui ont poussées cet Esprit à vous maudire ?

\- Nous avons arrêté d'essayer de comprendre. Tout ce que nous voulons c'est rentrer chez nous. Dit Blaise.

\- Je comprends. Mais je crains de ne pas pouvoir vous aider, le temps est une chose bien imprévisible.

\- Ce n'est pas l'objet de notre demande. Dit Ginny d'une voix toujours glacée. Nous... nous avons trouvé un moyen, mais nous devons attendre que toutes les circonstances soient réunies.

\- Et je suppose que ces circonstances ont un rapport avec Tom Jedusor et ses fidèles, non ?

L'évocation du sorcier les figea un instant, affichant leur culpabilité comme un gyrophare sur leur visage. Ils savaient que Dumbledore se méfiait de lui comme de la peste, et le surveillait étroitement. Aussi, il était naïf d'attendre de lui qu'il ignore leurs activités et les ambitions du jeune mage Noir.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas vous répondre Monsieur. Dit Blaise.

\- Je comprends, mais si tout est déjà prévu pour que vous rentriez chez vous, où est le problème ? Demanda-t-il sans comprendre.

Les sorciers se regardèrent, avant de prononcer ce mot qu'ils s'étaient mis à détester.

\- Le temps. Souffla Hermione. Nous avons besoin de temps.

\- Je crains de ne pas vous suivre.

\- Professeur, reprit la rousse en se levant. Notre situation à Poudlard est précaire, et nous ne pouvons plus nous permettre le moindre échec. Nous avons besoin de votre aide pour gagner du temps. S'il vous plaît... Aidez-nous à garder notre secret jusqu'à ce que nous puissions partir.

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, il vit de la peine et du désespoir dans le regard de Ginny, elle dont l'iris n'avait eu d'égal qu'un glacier face à lui. Elle ne demandait plus, mais implorait. De son cœur visiblement meurtri, ne se dégageait plus qu'une seule et unique prière, celle d'un peu pitié. A les voir tous, il était évident qu'ils avaient traversé plus de guerres et douleurs que n'en comptait le monde. Et pourtant, ils sortaient tous à peine de l'enfance. Affligé par les malheurs qui se lisaient en eux, Dumbledore prit une dernière gorgée de courage, conscient qu'il ne pouvait pas les laisser à leur sort, sans pour autant arriver à se convaincre que cela resterait sans conséquence.

\- Comment ? Demanda-t-il alors.

\- Jusqu'à présent, nous avions réussi à maintenir notre couverture, mais... certaines choses ont dégénéré. Dit Hermione d'une petite voix.

Ginny ne dit rien aux mots de son amie. Ils étaient presque un euphémisme. Aussi la contraction de sa mâchoire tout comme le frémissement anxieux de sa main sur son ventre la trahit aux yeux du professeur. Elle n'osa pas le regarder, les pupilles fixées au sol pour dissimuler les restes de cauchemars qui défilaient devant ces dernières. Elle ne voulait pas se montrer aussi effrayée face à Dumbledore, mais avait-elle seulement le choix ?

\- Mon... mon corps s'affaiblit. Souffla-t-elle alors. Et ma... ma grossesse est plus difficile que prévue...

\- Que dois-je comprendre ?

\- Mon bébé est puissant. Bien trop pour que sa magie ne soit pas détectable désormais. Les premiers mois se sont bien passés, mais les choses se sont accélérées. Il est plus fort, mais je ne cesse de m'affaiblir. Mon corps n'est plus en mesure de supporter le moindre sort de camouflage.

\- Je reconnais que c'est une situation délicate mais, je puis vous assurez que le corps professoral vous soutiendra dans votre grossesse et que...

\- Personne ne doit savoir ! Claqua-t-elle brusquement. Ni élèves, ni professeurs... personne ! Vous êtes le seul à part nous au courant de ce secret... et pour la sécurité de mon futur enfant, j'ose espérer ne pas commettre d'erreur Monsieur.

Il fronça des sourcils, intrigué par cet impératif, mais n'en dit mot. Il avait promis. Sans poser de question, il hocha la tête dans un regard qu'il espéra réconfortant, conscient que porter un enfant à un âge aussi jeune et dans des circonstances si exceptionnelles, constituait déjà un exploit.

\- Je respecterai votre choix, Miss Donovan. Mais vous devez comprendre que si votre corps ne peut plus supporter de magie, je doute de pouvoir y faire grand-chose. Votre enfant, s'il est aussi puissant que vous le dite, la contrera de lui-même peu importe les dispositions que vous prendrez.

\- Mais il y a forcément un moyen ?! Insista Blaise.

\- Bien sûr, mais tous risquent de porter préjudice à votre enfant. Or, je doute que vous recherchiez ce but.

\- Il n'y a donc rien à faire ? Demanda-t-elle sans espoir.

Dumbledore grimaça, conscient de l'impact de sa réponse sur le sort de cette jeune femme. Malheureusement, parfois il arrivait que la magie ne suffise pas. Et c'était le cas aujourd'hui. Pour autant, il se refusa de lui ôter tout espoir, incapable pour lui-même de reconnaître son incapacité d'agir. Sa fierté ne pouvait le supporter, mais que pouvait-il faire ? Dire ? Ses méninges se retournèrent dans tous les sens, laissant transparaître sa réflexion torturée derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. Il était mal connaître Dumbledore, de ne pas trouver de failles dans le plus épais des brouillards.

\- Permettez ? Demanda-t-il en tendant une main vers son ventre.

Gênée, mais plus désespérée que pudique, Ginny hocha la tête et ôta sa cape laissant apparaître ses cinq mois de croissance. D'une main professionnelle, il caressa son ventre arrondi. Pourtant, et au premier contact, il ne lui fallut pas plus de quelques secondes pour recevoir une violente décharge électrique. Forte et hérissée, elle le fit trembler jusque dans la moelle, et lui imposa un mouvement de reculs si brusque qu'il faillit se prendre les pieds dans son tapis. Pantois et profondément choqué par la douleur qui restait accrochée à sa chaire, il fixa ce ventre qui l'avait agressé sans pour autant comprendre ce dont il venait d'être victime. Au cours de sa carrière, il n'avait jamais vu une telle chose. Et Ginny avait tort. Son enfant n'était pas seulement puissant. Il était bien plus. A tel point qu'il ne comprit pas lui-même comment cela fût possible. Les enfants pourvus de magie dans le ventre de leur mère étaient courants, mais à des stades généralement très bénins. Or, ce n'était pas le cas de celui-ci. Sa magie était active, mais pas seulement ; elle était défensive, protégeant sa mère de tous contacts intrusifs, ou attaques qu'il considérait comme dangereuses, ou potentiellement suspectes. Son enfant, réfléchissait, écoutait, et plus encore : il existait au-delà de sa condition de fœtus, d'une façon inédite, qu'il avait cru encore impossible il y a quelques instants.

\- Je suis désolé ! S'exclama Ginny brusquement, les joues rouges de honte. Je... je ne sais que ce qui m'a pris, je...

\- Ce n'était pas vous Miss Donovan. Dit-il encore bouche bée. Mais votre enfant...

La rousse le dévisagea, encore plus perdue qu'elle ne l'était à son arrivée. Elle savait que Magnus pouvait faire preuve de magie, mais au point d'agresser son professeur ? Elle regarda ses amis, presque plus livides qu'elle. Plus le temps passait, plus l'étau se resserrait et voir Magnus agir de son seul gré aujourd'hui, n'était que la preuve qu'ils perdaient le contrôle. Et à ce stade, ils n'étaient plus en mesure d'agir, eux non plus.

\- Mais... mais...

\- Vous vous trompez Misse Donovan. Dit alors Dumbeldore. Votre corps supporte la magie, mais votre enfant la détourne. C'est lui qui refuse que vous le camoufliez. C'est lui qui brise les sorts et qui les utilisent contre ceux qui vous les lancent.

\- Mais il n'a que cinq mois et demi !

\- La magie a accéléré son développement... Il arrivera bien plus tôt, Miss Donovan, et je crains ce qu'il risque d'arriver quand vous arriverez à terme. Un enfant d'une telle puissance... c'est incroyable et d'une rareté extrême, mais aussi dangereuse.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?! Paniqua Drago.

Le professeur déglutit, inquiet et hésitant sur ses propos.

\- Il est très rare qu'une femme survive à une grossesse de cette sensibilité.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Vous serez affaiblit comme jamais. Votre corps se focalisera sur la survie de votre enfant, allant jusqu'à abandonner vos propres fonctions vitales. Dans le meilleur des cas, vous survirez jusqu'à l'accouchement, mais il vous achèvera. Or, dans le pire... et au vu de la croissance magique exponentielle de votre bébé, je ne vous donne pas plus de quelques semaines avant que votre corps ne vous lâche.

* * *

\- N'oubliez rien de mes instructions Miss Donovan. Rabâcha Dumbledore alors que les sorciers le regardaient une dernière fois.

\- Je n'en ai pas l'intention Professeur. Dit-elle un sourire triste au bord des lèvres.

Ginny soupira, le cœur gros et les épaules affaissées de plus de tourments que la veille. Hermione, Drago et Blaise n'avaient pas dit le moindre mot, depuis le présage funeste du sorcier, pour autant, tout espoir n'était pas encore perdu. Anxieuse, elle tritura le bracelet argenté qui pendait à son poignet. Désemparé du désespoir qui avait saisi ses invités, Dumbledore n'avait pas trouvé mieux pour leur redonner confiance. Il s'agissait d'un artefact magique, aux pouvoirs de réceptacle. On les utilisait souvent sur les enfants aux pouvoirs capricieux. Ils servaient à les canaliser, et plus important encore, à contenir leur magie. Avec ceci, et dans la meilleure hypothèse, il suffirait à contenir ceux de Magnus, et à empêcher le corps la Dark Lady de s'affaiblir. Bien entendu, cela sous entendait qu'il marche et contienne Magnus avant tout, or cette hypothèse était déjà moins crédible.

\- Merci pour tout. Dit-elle encore.

\- Ce ne sont que des accessoires. Sourit-il presque déçu de ne pouvoir lui donner que ça.

\- Pas seulement, je vous assure.

A ses mots, Ginny se recouvrit inconsciemment de sa nouvelle cape. Un autre cadeau de la part de son professeur qui a défaut de l'aider à survivre à sa grossesse, l'aiderait à la dissimuler. Au tissu épais et à la broderie scintillante, elle tombait jusqu'à ses pieds dans un bruissement doux. Imprégnée de magie, elle avait été créée au Moyen Age, dans le but de dissimuler les enfants de sang-mêlé pendant les anciennes guerres sorcière de pureté de sang. Les mères sorcières les portaient alors contre leurs corps, les cachant aux yeux de tous le plus efficacement du monde. A sa vue, le cœur de Ginny s'était envolé, soulagé d'une inquiétude plus terrible encore que son propre sort. Indétectable, son ventre avait disparu dans le tissu, ne laissant ni trace ni doute, et lui épargnant la souffrance du poids d'un sort. Magnus n'avait pas réagi une fois vêtu, lui accordant le répit de croire que Jedusor ne la démasquerait pas tout de suite, et lui redonnant pour la première fois de la journée, un peu le sourire. Tout n'était pas perdu.

\- Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point votre aide nous sauve professeur... vraiment. Souffla-t-elle plus reconnaissante que jamais.

\- Ne dite pas ça. Vous vous en être très bien sorti jusqu'à présent. C'est la moindre des choses.

\- Mais c'est déjà plus que ce que nous avons pu recevoir en plus d'un an... Dit alors Hermione, accroché au bras de Drago, sous la fatigue.

\- Je n'en doute pas Miss Jeanne... Vous avez traversé beaucoup d'épreuves pour votre âge. Et je le regrette sincèrement.

\- Pas nous. Dit alors subitement Drago.

Dumbledore le regarda, surpris de l'aplomb de ses mots. Pourtant, ces compagnons ne le semblèrent pas, au contraire. Ils approuvaient silencieusement, conscient qu'il énonçait non pas une opinion, mais une vérité.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Ce que nous vivons est la plupart du temps insupportable. Croyez-nous... c'est un enfer. Au-delà de tout ce que vous pouvez imaginer. Nous... nous avons tout perdu. Notre présent, notre futur, nos familles, nos proches, nos convictions, nos espoirs... et nos plus grands rêves... Mais si nous n'avions pas traversé toutes ses épreuves, aucun de nous ne serait là aujourd'hui. Aucun de nous, ne formerai notre famille.

\- Vraiment ? Vous trouvez que ça en a valu la peine ?

\- Plus que ça. On a peut-être tout perdu, mais on a gagné plus encore. Ajouta Blaise.

\- Mais quoi donc ? Demanda-t-il une étoile dans le regard.

Les sorciers se regardèrent entre eux, convaincus par leur choix. Ginny caressa amoureusement son ventre, Blaise la couvrit d'un bras protecteur, tandis que Drago et Hermione saisissaient dans leur poche l'éclat de miroir qui contenait tous leurs espoirs. Ils n'en avaient parlé à personne jusqu'à présent, mais étrangement, cela ne les effraya pas autant qu'ils le crurent. Sans un mot, mais avec plus de milles discours dans les yeux, la Granger lui tendit d'une main sereine. D'abord intrigué, le Mage n'y vit que son reflet et pourtant, il y avait bien plus. Très vite, les cheveux platines de Rose et Scorpius se confondirent, pour laisser place au contraste de la chevelure de jais de Kai ; puis au sourire de Katherine, l'innocence d'Elias, et aux traits de Magnus. Des souvenirs, des portraits... que les sorciers ne passaient pas un jour, sans regarder. Là encore, Dumbledore n'eut besoin d'aucune explication, sa perspicacité prenant le pas sur tout le reste. Un fin sourire au coin des lèvres, il échappa un petit rire, semblable à une excitation impatiente. Il les détailla alors, un par un, avant de s'arrêter une nouvelle fois sur Ginny. Elle semblait apaisée.

\- Votre fils aura vos yeux, Ginny.

Elle ne dit rien, mais sourit si violemment d'émotion que cela suffit à parler. Oui, Dumbledore ne pouvait le nier, l'enfant qu'elle portait serait magnifique, et à n'en pas douter, d'une puissance redoutable. Mais ce qu'il ne dit pas, c'est que ses yeux n'étaient uniquement les siens ; car personne ne pouvait jamais dissimuler, une étincelle aussi mortelle que celle qu'il y avait dans les regards de ces trois héritiers maudits. Les héritiers d'une lignée reconnaissable entre toute et dont la magnificence n'avait d'égale. Celles des Salazard… des Jedusor.

Aussi, le Sorcier leur sourit une dernière fois, les regardant partir au loin, sans pour autant arriver à comprendre comment le sort des lignées des plus grandes familles de sang purs du monde Sorciers, allaient finir par reposer entre les mains de quatre adolescents.

* * *

Coucou ! Voilà la suite ! La rencontre entre Katherine et Ron a, pour le moins, été explosive, ce qui était prévisible. Mais le sera-t-elle toujours ? Sauront-ils s'entraider sans s'entre-tuer ? vous le verrez dans la suite XD Ensuite, vous avez vu l'entrevue de Dumbledore et des sorciers, avec quelques solutions pour le moment, mais est-ce que cela va suffire ? L'artefact va-t-il marcher sur Magnus ?

Vous le verrez bientôt mais la semaine prochaine, et vous aurez les réponses que vous attendez concernant leurs enfants et leur arrivée en 1944. La suite promet d'être mouvementée, croyez moi ! ;)

Merci pour votre soutien et vos encouragements ! J'adore lire vos théories et certains d'entre vous ne sont pas très loin de la vérité dans certaines de leurs suppositions ! Nous verrons bien qui avait raison ;)

Gros bisous à tous !

 **PS : il est minuit à l'heure où je publie ce chapitre alors Joyeux Noël et plein de bonheur à vous tous ! Vous le méritez ! Je vous aime ! A la semaine prochaine !**


	26. Chapter 26

Katherine ne dit rien. Pendant plusieurs secondes, qui se transformèrent en minutes à mesure que Rosalie et Terrence la fixaient, inquiets. La calmer après son second réveil ne fut pas une chose facile, mais lui expliquer la situation dans sa globalité, le fut encore moins. Il leur avait fallu plusieurs heures pour tout lui raconter en détail. Comment l'explosion les avaient séparé, comment ils avaient été attrapé et blessé ; mais aussi et surtout, comment Harry Potter et Ron Weasley s'étaient retrouvé ici, en 1944, à les avaient sauvé. Au début, elle n'avait pas compris le sens même de leurs mots. Rien ne semblait coller ensemble. Et puis, petit à petit... face aux preuves... et face à toutes les vérités sordides qu'elle s'était mise à entendre, elle avait fini par arrêter de se borner. Pour autant, elle avait du mal à accepter toute cette situation. A accepter que les versions plus jeunes des monstres de sa vie, avaient été enlevé à leur propre époque par un esprit du temps, pour finir projeté dans celle-ci, avec sa mère, son père, sa tante et ses oncles... A accepter qu'ils étaient en ce moment même à Poudlard. A accepter qu'ils avaient connu son frère, et ses cousins dans une dimension parallèle hors du temps, et qu'ils avaient cohabité ensemble... A accepter que tout ce qui leur était arrivé depuis cette dernière année, n'était que le résultat d'un incompréhensible paradoxe temporel, dans lequel ils avaient tous été englouti malgré eux.

C'était à peine croyable et pourtant, Rosalie et Terrence les croyaient. Eux ; ceux qu'ils avaient pourchassé toute leur vie, ne faisant que rendre leurs discours que plus fou, et irréel. Toujours silencieuse face à ses amis, la jeune Jedusor se tourna vers la porte du salon qu'elle avait faite exploser il y a moins de quelques heures. Derrière elle, Ron et Harry attendaient, alertes et inquiets à l'idée qu'elle ne leur saute dessus une seconde fois. Presque comme un mirage sorti de ses angoisses les plus profondes, elle crut voir leurs ombres sous le panneau de bois reconstruit. Des ombres qui l'avaient hanté pendant tant d'années, et qui pourtant, restaient en retrait aujourd'hui, pas peur de l'offenser, ou de lui rappeler trop de cauchemars. Une considération qui l'avait choqué presque autant que de voir Ron se laisser faire. Oui... à tête reposée, elle pouvait désormais le réaliser. Il aurait pu se défendre, mais avait choisi de ne pas le faire. Il aurait pu éviter ses sorts, ses coups et ses doloris ; il aurait pu même la battre, son état de faiblesse surpassant sans aucun doute son adrénaline haineuse... mais non. Rien. A la place, il l'avait fixé avec curiosité et soulagement, entre deux hurlements d'agonie. Une situation, elle aussi irréelle, qui la hantait encore. Elle se souvenait de ses yeux, grands ouverts sur elle, avec sincérité et dévotion. Des yeux beaucoup trop différents des petites fentes perfides qui l'avait épié quand elle était plus jeune. Des yeux, qui lui avait soudainement rappelé ceux de sa mère...

Presque frustrée de ne pas pouvoir assouvir sa vengeance sur les visages de son passé, Katherine se leva brusquement, l'esprit en feu et l'incertitude pour seule amie. Ses amis sursautèrent à son mouvement, toujours sur leurs gardes, mais ne dirent rien. A la place, ils la regardèrent se triturer les mains, sa mâchouiller la lèvre inférieure et passer en revue le sol et le plafond de la chaumière. Un endroit ravissant, dont la jeune femme prenait en compte la beauté désormais. Mais qui d'après Rosalie, n'était autre que la Chaumière au Coquillage... le QG de la famille de sa mère du temps de la guerre de Poudlard. Une famille dont elle avait très peu entendu les histoires au cours de sa vie et dont elle avait été privée bien malgré elle... des histoires qui la rattrapaient aujourd'hui, cinquante ans en arrière. Alors que le parquet en bois grinçait sous ses pieds, la jeune femme soupira avec force, la gorge serrée. Il y avait tant de chose à prendre en considération désormais, à penser, à anticiper. C'était presque à se taper la tête par terre ! Tous ces changements d'époques, croisements temporels, boucles spatiales, souvenirs, futurs possibles, problèmes... à croire que son monde tout entier n'avait plus le moindre sens désormais. Elle était perdue, aussi bien dans sa vie et que dans son être. Car accepter la vérité était une chose, mais la supporter, en était une autre. Et ça, c'était bien loin d'être encore gagné, pour elle.

\- Et... et ils vous ont sauvé ? Dit-elle alors d'une voix blanche, sans arriver à y croire.

\- Oui... Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Insista Terrence.

\- Mais c'est Ron Weasley et Harry Potter... souffla-t-elle.

\- On sait Katy... ça a été dur pour nous aussi. Il nous a fallu du temps, mais... on peut leur faire confiance.

\- Comment ? Ce sont nos ennemis ! Ou du moins nos futurs ennemis ! Passé ou futur ne changent rien !

\- Mais...

\- Ils ne sont peut-être pas ceux qui ont fait de notre vie un enfer, mais cela ne les a pas empêchés de renier ma mère du temps de la Guerre de Poudlard !

-C'était bien après avoir perdu la guerre et tu le sais... Dit Rosalie d'une voix enrouée. On sait... que c'est difficile à comprendre, mais les Ron et Harry que tu as vu tout à l'heure ne sont que les soldats qui se sont battu contre ton père. Ils ne sont pas encore les monstres que nous avons connus. Et puis... maintenant, ils connaissent le futur. Leurs futurs !

\- Ils savent ce qui les attendent. Ajouta Terrence dans un soupir. Magnus, Kai et Scorpius leur ont bien fait comprendre apparemment.

\- Mais ils ont ruiné notre famille ! Se scandalisa-t-elle.

\- Ecoute, on n'attend pas de toi que tu sautes dans les bras de Ron. Mais s'il te plaît, ne le tue pas.

\- Comment ? Comment ?! S'énerva-t-elle alors. Je peux à peine respirer dans la même pièce que lui, c'est... c'est physique !

\- Tu crois qu'on ne le sait pas !? Demanda alors le Zabini agacé. Ces visages nous ont hanté nous aussi, ne l'oublie pas ! Rosalie plus que personne ici !

A son nom et comme un réflexe, la Malfoy baissa la tête, les mains brusquement crispées contre son siège. Oui. Il avait raison. Et ce brusque rappel rosi les joues de Katherine de honte, tout en ravivant sa haine envers Harry et Ron. Gênée, elle regarda son amie les yeux embrumés de désolation et de gêne. Pour autant, elle ne parla pas. Pas plus que la blonde. Pour la simple et bonne raison, que des mots ne suffisaient pas. Tous les trois savaient à quoi le jeune homme faisait allusion, mais ils n'en avaient jamais parlé depuis. C'était Rosalie elle-même, qui avait demandé à ce que cela reste ainsi ; par pudeur et sécurité, sans doute, ce qui était compréhensible. Personne ne voulait généralement s'étendre sur sa capture, sa torture et ses conditions de détentions... encore moins quand elles avaient été opérées par l'ex de sa propre mère. Aussi, il était rare que Rosalie évoque volontairement son enlèvement et sa séquestration du temps de la guerre entre la CRIME et Voldemort. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle n'avait pas privilégié son frère. Même lui, ignorait tout de ce qui lui était arrivé là-bas. Ou du moins, il ne savait que ce qu'il avait vu lors de son sauvetage : sa sœur, le corps meurtrie et blessé dans une fosse, prête à attendre une mort libératrice qui la sauverait de ses bourreaux.

Il avait tenté de l'interroger, de comprendre, et de la soulager du poids du silence, mais parfois le silence pouvait sauver, et permettre de survivre... c'était précisément le cas de Rosalie. Pour autant, cela restait un traumatisme qui était si ancré en eux, que le poids de sa simple allusion semblait troué l'air d'une souffrance dont ils ne pouvaient imaginer l'ampleur. Une souffrance dont seule la Malfoy aujourd'hui, pouvait connaître l'intensité.

\- Je suis désolé, je n'aurai pas dû...

\- Ce n'est rien. Trancha-t-elle sans la regarder. Mais je sais pertinemment que Ron et Harry n'ont encore rien fait. Ce n'est, techniquement, pas eux qui m'ont enlevé. Et puis, ils m'ont sauvé la vie à Azkaban. Disons que ça m'a donné des raisons de les épargner.

\- Comment tu as fait ? Demanda alors Katherine désespérée.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules, presque nonchalamment avant de se lever à son tour. La froideur des Malfoy la possédait de nouveau, la protégeant de toute proximité émotionnelle avec son passé. C'était sa muraille, son mur... que personne dans ses moments-là, ne pouvaient atteindre.

\- J'ai eu mon déclic. Je suppose qu'il faut que tu trouves le tien.

\- Je ne sais pas si je suis capable d'y arriver. Les voir me donne envie de les éviscérer sur le champ.

\- Abstient toi alors. Soupira Terence. On a besoin d'eux.

\- Mais...

\- Ecoute, on a de plus gros problèmes à gérer que nos égaux pour le moment. Dit-il finalement. Les versions passées de nos parents sont à Poudlard, sans parler que Magnus, Kai, et Scorpius qui sont toujours dans la nature. On aura le temps de régler nos comptes plus tard, mais aujourd'hui, on doit se concentrer sur eux, pas sur nous.

\- Survivre en premier, s'entre tuer après ? Dit Rosalie amusée. Kai n'aimerait pas ce dicton.

Katherine les regarda, indécise et toujours autant malmenée par des pulsions qu'elle ne contrôlait pas encore. Fatiguée, elle passa une main dans ses cheveux abîmés, s'accrochant presque à eux de peur de faire un geste fatal, dont elle rêvait désespérément. Le souffle court, elle avait du mal à réaliser ce qu'on lui demandait de faire, ou plus exactement, ce qu'on lui demandait de ne pas faire. Se venger. Toute sa vie, elle n'avait eu que cet objectif qui aujourd'hui, était dénué de sens. Mais le pire, c'est qu'il ne s'agissait même pas des vrais Harry Potter et Ron Weasley ; non. Ce n'était que des versions édulcorées, qui portaient sur elles, les visages de celles de son époque. Une frustration un peu plus grande encore, qui lui donnait l'impression de devenir folle. Sans parler du fait qu'ils avaient survécu à son frère, Kai et Scorpius. Soient les trois personnes au monde qui les détestaient plus qu'elle ne le faisait déjà. Et pourtant, aucun d'eux ne les avaient tués... aucun d'eux ne s'était vengé. Une constatation aussi bien incroyable qu'inquiétante, qui la laissait davantage perplexe. Pourtant, et bien qu'elle ignorât encore pourquoi, son frère avait choisi de les laisser vivre. Une réalité qu'elle devait accepter, et une décision qu'elle devait suivre. Là était son seul véritable argument de résistance : savoir que quelque part, Magnus voulait qu'ils vivent.

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'avoir confiance à eux, non... elle avait juste besoin de faire confiance à l'idée sordide de son frère. Elle espérait simplement, ne pas la regretter un jour.

* * *

Ginny resta pensive après leur entrevue avec Dumbledore. De retour dans la salle sur demande, elle était seule ; Drago, Hermione et Blaise devant retourner en cours pour ne pas éveiller trop de soupçons. Ils l'avaient déclaré malade aux yeux de tous, dans l'espoir de calmer les angoisses de Jedusor, mais cela, et ils savaient pertinemment, ne le retiendrait pas longtemps.

Le regard ancré sur son bracelet magique, la jeune femme soupira dans un élan de fatigue. Elle pouvait presque le sentir combattre la force magique de son fils. Depuis qu'elle le portait, son souffle s'était apaisé, et son regard éveillé. Sa force lui était peu à peu revenue, mais pour combien de temps encore ? Car elle le savait pertinemment, jamais ce bout de métal ne saurait calmer les ardeurs du sang Jedusor qui coulait dans les veines de son enfant. C'était une utopie, un bref répit, pour une souffrance un peu plus longue. Mais elle était prête à l'endurer, comme à assumer les conséquences que pourrait engendrer sa grossesse. Son professeur ne lui avait pas fait miroiter monts et merveilles, bien au contraire. A la place, il avait prédit sa mort dans quelques semaines, et dans le meilleur des cas, lors de son accouchement. Cette éventualité avait vidé de leur sang les joues de ses amis ; c'était un énième coup de massue à encaisser. Pour autant, la jeune femme ne voulait pas y croire. Elle avait foi en elle, et ne doutait pas de sa capacité à tenir pour son fils. C'était le "après" qui l'effrayait. Car une fois né, qu'arrivera-t-il alors ? Elle redoutait déjà sa prochaine rencontre avec Jedusor dans son état, alors avec un enfant à cacher ? C'était tout bonnement irréalisable, aussi il fallait qu'elle soit lucide. D'ici peu, et bien avait la naissance de Magnus, il faudrait qu'elle parte. Qu'ils partent tous de Poudlard. Il serait alors temps de rentrer de chez eux, en espérant que d'ici là, Ron et Harry soient arrivés à leur fins eux aussi, et qu'ils aient tous localiser la baguette de sureaux et choisi leur âme à sacrifier.

Tant de chose à accomplir encore... Pourtant la potion qu'Hermione s'évertuait à concocter en secret, se présageait pleine de promesse, ses recherches ayant grandement servi à ce succès. Ils pourraient d'ici peu être en mesure d'invoquer leur Némésis. Et au moins, l'une des pièces de cet infernal puzzle serait complète. N'en manquaient plus que deux autres. Les plus difficiles à obtenir. Le stress et l'angoisse aurait dû la ronger de toute part ; mais malgré cette liste de chose à penser, Ginny n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Ses pensées, et toute son âme, n'étaient tournée que vers sa fille. Il était désormais certain qu'elle ne pourrait pas partir à sa recherche, son état ne lui permettait pas, et déchirant son cœur des larmes qui coulaient déjà sur ses joues. Elle avait beau entendre les discours résonnés d'Hermione, elle ne pouvait se convaincre qu'elle avait simplement rêvé. La mère qu'elle était, savait la vérité. Elle savait que Katherine l'avait appelé. Plus qu'un simple cri, il s'agissait d'un hurlement, venant du plus profond de son âme. Et elle ne pouvait pas l'ignorer. Elle pouvait presque l'entendre encore dans l'échos assourdissant des silences, réduisant ces minces espoirs de raison, à une passion plus forte qu'elle. Ce feu maternel aurait raison d'elle, elle le savait, mais n'en avait que faire. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à ne rien faire. Cela signifierait la laisser seule, livrer à elle-même... et plus encore ; cela serait l'abandonner. Or, elle ne pouvait le concevoir. Jamais.

Alors que sa baguette tournoyait inconsciemment entre ses doigts, son regard se posa brusquement sur la veste de smoking noir qui reposait sur un dossier de siège. Celle de Jedusor. Comme un appel, elle se leva sans réfléchir, son gros ventre devant elle. Aux souvenirs de la soirée de la veille, elle ne put s'empêcher d'esquiver un sourire vaincu. Par Merlin qu'elle était faible. Maudite et faible de ne pas savoir résister à l'âme de son maître. Pour autant, comment aurait-elle pu faire ? Elle était elle-même un Horcrucxs, un bout d'âme dérivant dans l'ombre, et ne cherchant qu'à se compléter, qu'à exister. Jedusor était la seule réponse à cet appel incessant, à cette douleur cuisante... Et elle ne pouvait pas le vaincre. De sa main pâle, elle s'empara de la veste, bien trop grande pour elle. Encore imprégnée des effluves du parfum du Jeune Mage, elle plongea son nez dans son col, inspirant de tout son cœur cette odeur délicieuse qui habitait son cou et pour laquelle elle se serait damnée à milles feux des enfers. Oh oui, elle aurait voulu s'y blottir, pour ne jamais quitter cette bulle, cette espérance... ce désir... mais elle se détacha à regret, la gorge davantage serrée.

A ce stade, on ne pouvait plus appeler cela du manque. La barrière qui la séparait de son maître la tuait elle aussi, peut-être même plus que la force de Magnus. Cette constatation lui fit échapper un ricanement. A croire qu'elle était destinée à mourir pour les hommes qu'elle aimait. Son fils et son mari perdu... Mais il lui restait sa fille. Une fille qu'elle avait peut-être encore une chance de sauver. Une fille qu'elle était bien décider à retrouver malgré la déraison de cette certitude.

La veste toujours serrée contre son cœur et le regarda vague, elle sursauta en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Dans l'encadrement, Blaise apparut et lui sourit doucement, réconfortant déjà sa chair de poule angoissée.

\- Tu te sens comment ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Un peu fatiguée, mais tu me connais... je survivrais. Répondit-elle en reposant le vêtement à regret.

\- On l'espère tous.

\- Comment a réagi Tom ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

Il grimaça, peu sûr de lui et soudainement moins rassuré.

\- Il se doute de quelque chose.

\- Il se doute toujours de quelque chose. Dédramatisa-t-elle.

\- Non, cette fois c'est différent. Insista-t-il en s'avançant. Il n'a pas arrêté de te demander depuis ce matin, mais ce n'est pas tout. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il a aussi réquisitionné Drago pour la journée, et refuse qu'il s'éloigne. Il est sur les nerfs à cause de ton absence, et pourtant, tout le monde le trouve presque guilleret. Je dois dire que c'est assez effrayant à voir. Personne ne sait quoi penser, ni et sur quel pied danser.

\- Guilleret ? Jedusor, guilleret ?! Dit-elle sans trop y croire.

\- Oui ! Et c'est plus déroutant que ça en à l'aire, crois-moi... Ecoute, je sais que j'ai tendance à dramatiser un peu parfois, mais j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? S'inquiéta-t-elle brusquement.

\- J'ai la sensation qu'il prépare quelque chose. Ginny, il n'a jamais agi de la sorte auparavant. Je te le jure.

Ginny regarda son ami, les sourcils désormais froncés de peur et de scepticisme. Que Jedusor prévoit un sale coup n'était pas une surprise, au contraire, mais qu'ils en soient l'objet était bien plus inquiétant. Plus encore, cela risquait de contrecarrer leurs plans. Mais dans son silence, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de s'interroger. Surtout si Blaise voyait juste, car cela voudrait dire qu'ils devraient faire face à un problème de taille supplémentaire. Or, aucun d'eux n'avaient le temps pour cela, et encore moins maintenant. Mais cela voudrait également signifier qu'ils avaient failli quelque part. "Où" et "Quand" étaient la question ? Mais aussi "qui" ? Ces derniers mots firent monter le rose à ses joues, si bien qu'elle en voulut presque se cacher. Pourtant son esprit, lui, ne s'encombra pas de honte et s'attela à imaginer le pire. Si Jedusor avait découvert quelque chose par sa faute, elle ne pensait pas pouvoir s'en remettre. Et pourtant, cette possibilité était ouverte, ne faisant que la torturer davantage de doute et d'angoisse.

\- Les vacances de Noël ne vont pas tarder à arriver. Dit-elle la voix tremblante. Cela nous laissera un peu de temps.

\- Je l'espère. Souffla-t-il. On ne peut pas le laisser découvrir le poteau rose avant le retour d'Harry et Ron.

\- Je sais, je sais... au fait, tu es allé à la volière ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui, mais... ils n'ont rien envoyé. Soupira-t-il.

\- Ça fait presque deux semaines... Ce n'est pas normal. S'agaça-t-elle, fébrile.

Blaise la regarda faire les cents pas, les cheveux en bataille, et le dos cambré par le poids de son ventre. Il aurait voulu lui assurer que tout allait bien en dehors des murs de la salle, mais il n'était même pas sûr qu'elle l'aurait cru si cela avait été le cas. Les bonnes nouvelles se faisaient rare, plus encore que la chance... Pour autant, Blaise devait bien reconnaître qu'il était impressionné. Malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient enduré, Ginny n'avait jamais cessé de se battre, et elle se tenait là aujourd'hui, enceinte et affaiblit et pourtant plus déterminée que tous les sorciers de Poudlard réunis. Un combat long et douloureux, qu'elle avait pris l'habitude de mener de plein front et sans répit. Une force de caractère et une endurance, qui ombragèrent sa propre estime de lui dans une grimace, savamment dissimulée dans un sourire attristé. Et pour cause... Ses jambes ne guérissaient presque plus. Et la douleur non plus. Du moins, quand il n'avait pas de sang Vélane. A la simple penser de son remède, il senti son échine frémir et se détourna légèrement. Pour cacher sa honte ? Il ne savait pas. Mais en avait plus qu'il ne l'aurait jamais pensé. Ce qui aurait dû rester un antidouleur lui permettant d'assurer son efficacité, se révélait être la pire Némésis de sa vie, et son plus grand désir à la fois, altérant sa perception même du monde, et le poussant à commettre ce qu'il craignait être irréparable : mentir à ses amis. Mentir à sa Dark Lady... Il n'aurait jamais cru en arriver là un jour, et regrettait de ne pas avoir expulser Arias au fond du Lac Noir à l'instant même où il lui avait proposé d'en prendre. Mais il ne se voilait pas la face. Lui seul était aujourd'hui responsable de son état, et de sa dépendance.

Mais que pouvait-il faire ? La simple idée d'en être privé, révélait en lui ses pires instincts, et la peur toujours plus grandissante, de souffrir le martyre. Une souffrance qu'il avait honte de craindre, notamment face à sa Dark Lady, qui elle, s'était tant habitué à la douleur, qu'elle ne souvenait presque plus de ce que cela faisait, de vivre sans. Brusquement gêné, il la regarda sans savoir quoi dire, avant de demander d'une petite voix.

\- Gin ?

\- Hum ?

\- Comment... comment tu fais ?

\- Pour faire quoi ? Demanda-t-elle surprise.

\- Pour tenir. Souffla-t-il la culpabilité au bord des lèvres. Tu endures tout, tout le temps, et tu es toujours là. C'est assez... impressionnant.

Surprise, la jeune femme ne sut pas trop quoi lui dire. C'est vrai qu'ils traversaient tous beaucoup d'épreuves, plus difficiles les unes que les autres, mais avaient-ils seulement le choix ? Sans trouver les mots, elle s'avança et le regarda doucement. Une tristesse qu'elle n'avait, par le passé, jamais décelé, s'était peinte sur son visage, camouflant ses traits des pires douleurs de la vie. Inquiète comme une mère face à son fils, elle lui prit la main et la serra contre elle, un sourire se voulant rassurant sur le visage. A travers ce simple geste, elle voulait qu'il garde espoir, qu'il garde la foi ; et plus encore, elle voulait qu'il continue de croire en eux, autant qu'elle croyait en lui. Elle avait conscience, que, ce qu'ils vivaient n'avait rien d'une vie. Mais des jours meilleurs les attendaient. Et là étaient leur récompense.

\- C'est dur pour tout le monde Blaise. Mais ne t'en fais pas, tout finira par s'arranger.

\- Tu y crois vraiment ?

\- Il le faut. Sinon, à quoi bon se battre ? Et puis, on a survécu à pire que ça. La guerre, l'Esprit, Bellatrix et Lucius... On a tout affronté ensemble, et ça sans même s'entre-tuer ! Si ce n'est pas un signe, alors je ne m'appelle plus Ginny !

\- Tu es toujours optimiste ?! Dit-il surpris.

\- Si on ne croit pas un minimum en nos chances, on ne mérite pas de réussir. Je crois en nous Blaise. Je crois en... en notre famille. Alors ne t'en fais pas, d'accord ?

Il sourit doucement, le cœur subitement plus lourd qu'une chape de plomb quand sa main dans la sienne le fit frissonner, plus encore que la pensée du sang de vélane. Et c'est là, entre les yeux pétillant de sa maîtresse, et la chaleur de son ventre contre sa paume, qu'il comprit. Le déclic se fit si violemment en lui qu'il crut bien tomber d'un pont. Il avait tort depuis le début. Son antidouleur ne serait jamais plus puissant que son mal. Ce n'était qu'un répit, une illusion mensongère et volatile qui ne faisait que lui brouiller l'esprit et les sens. Non. Le seul véritable remède, était là sous ses yeux depuis le début. L'amour et la dévotion, la foi et la confiance. Ses amis. Sa famille... Sa Dark Lady. Il n'avait qu'eux dans la vie désormais, le futur ne lui ayant pas offert de vie de famille à espérer, ni attendre. Il n'avait qu'eux... et il les avait trahis pour une fiole de sang. La honte le saisit alors plus violemment encore, et le fit baisser la tête dans la brillance de larmes nouvelles. Il avait été idiot, sot, et bête ; se voilant la face de son orgueil, comme un ingrat, un traitre...

\- Blaise ?

Ginny ne comprit pas pourquoi elle vit des larmes rouler sur ses joues. Ni même pourquoi il s'agenouilla brusquement devant elle, la tête basse et le regard suppliant. On aurait dit un enfant, conscient de sa bêtise et prêt à être puni. Pour autant, cette image la choqua venant de lui, et la laissa muette tandis que dans un sanglot, il dit, anéanti et vaincu, comme le plus déchiré des hommes.

\- Je t'en prie, pardonne-moi...

* * *

\- Donc si j'ai bien compris, vous êtes partis de Poudlard à l'annonce de la mort de Grindelwald ? Demanda Rosalie sceptique devant Ron et Harry.

Les deux jeunes hommes étaient, à leur grande surprise, encore en vie, Katherine n'ayant pas refait de crise à leur vue. Pour autant, elle n'en restait pas moins muette, pensive et méfiante face à eux. Alors qu'ils s'étaient tous réunis dans le salon réparé de la Chaumière, il a fallu faire un point, aussi bien sur la situation que sur leurs informations. Et cela incluait de faire preuves de transparence les uns envers les autres. Oh il est vrai, que côtoyer Terrence et Rosalie pendant toute semaine, les avaient forcés à expliquer d'où il venait, et ce qui leur était arrivé ; mais certaines choses étaient restées en suspens. Des choses qu'ils n'étaient plus question de cacher désormais. Les deux sorciers espéraient que cette démarche jouerait en leur faveur aux yeux de la fille de Voldemort, qui les toisaient sans répit depuis le début de leurs explications, et sans un mot.

\- Oui. Continua Harry. A partir de ce moment tout a changé pour nous. On était tous persuadés que Dumbledore ne l'arrêterait pas avant encore plusieurs mois, alors autant dire que cette annonce... a été une douche froide.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Terrence. Ce n'est pas ce que l'on pourrait appeler une grande perte.

\- Non, vous ne comprenez pas. Intervînt Ron. La mort de Grindelwald aurait bien plus de conséquences que vous ne pensez. Cela changerait tout... aussi bien notre passé, notre présent, que votre futur. C'est pour ça que nous sommes partis. Nous voulions être sûr que tout n'était pas perdu.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

Ron déglutit, un coup d'œil sur Harry. Dire ces mots, même s'il savait qu'ils n'avaient plus d'ampleur, ni même de vérité, lui retournait encore le ventre dans le souvenir des regards déchirés de ses amis, et de sa sœur.

\- Vous ne seriez jamais nés. Dit-il alors.

\- Pardon ?

\- Si Grindelwald meurt, il ne dit pas où se trouve la baguette de sureau à Voldemort dans notre époque, et par conséquent, il perd la Guerre. Or, s'il perd la guerre, il ne prend pas Ginny en otage, Bellatrixe est condamnée à mort... En gros, Kai ne vient jamais au monde, ni même aucun de vous...

\- Attendez... Se leva brusquement Katherine, le visage déconfit. Vous... vous voulez dire que vous êtes parti de Poudlard pour vous assurer de notre existence future ? Pour vous assurer que mon père gagne la guerre ?!

Les sorciers eurent tous un mouvement de sursaut en la voyant sortir de sa torpeur, et déjà Terrence attrapa sa baguette dans un élan de crainte. Mais la jeune femme n'en avait que faire, son monde perdant un peu plus de sens à chaque seconde. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, et même ses lèvres semblèrent brûler de ces mots qu'elle venait de prononcer. Pourtant, les regards francs de leurs nouveaux compagnons, ne démentirent rien de ses affirmations, la laissant davantage perdue et incrédule face à cette nouvelle vérité.

\- Bien sûr. Répondit son oncle comme si cela tombait sous le sens.

\- Mais... ce n'est pas logique ! Si mon père gagne, alors vous perdez !

\- On sait... continua Harry. Mais on refuse de gagner au prix de vos vies.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda à son tour Rosalie, dépitée de surprise.

\- On a vu ce à quoi notre futur ressemblerait si Voldemort gagne. Mais on aussi vu ce que nous deviendrions. Et aujourd'hui, je ne crois pas me tromper en disant que notre avenir m'effraie plus que votre Maître lui-même.

\- Mais ça n'a pas de sens. Souffla Terrence. Vous vous êtes battus toute votre vie contre lui et vous préférez le voir gagner ?!

\- On ne va pas vous mentir. Savoir qu'il gagnera dans notre époque ne nous fait pas plaisir, loin de là. Mais on a vu ce que cette victoire apportera aux gens que nous aimons, et... et nous refusons de les priver de ça. Nous refusons de les priver de cet avenir, à vos côtés, tout comme nous refusons de faire de cette avenir un enfer ! Aucun de nous ne veut devenir un monstre. Vous... vous étiez des enfants innocents, et ce que nous vous avons fait subir allait au-delà de la cruauté. Jamais nous ne pourrons réparer notre faute, mais nous voulons essayer de nous racheter. Dit Ron, le regard instinctivement tourner vers sa nièce.

\- Vous n'êtes pas ceux qui nous ont fait du mal. Dit sévèrement la Malfoy.

\- Mais c'est tout comme... dit Harry. Et il est hors de question que cela aboutisse.

\- Quand nous sommes arrivés dans la dimension parallèle, nous avons tous les deux commencé à renier Hermione et Ginny. Nous les avons jugés, pour leurs choix futurs, et on leur en a voulu. On s'est mis à les considérer comme des traîtres, jusqu'à ce qu'on ouvre enfin les yeux. Ce n'était pas leurs fautes à elles, mais bien la nôtre. Nous les avions poussés à se retourner contre nous, et nous l'avions mérité. Rien ne pourra jamais excuser ça. Rien ne pourra jamais excuser ce mal que nous leur avons fait, aussi bien là-bas, que dans leur futur.

\- Alors vous êtes partis... pur sauvegarder notre existence ? Pour sauvegarder leur bonheur ?

\- Oui... Il le fallait. Et nous avons bien fait. Sourit Harry étonnement radieux. On s'attendait, au meilleur des cas, à trouver une trace de vie Grindelwald mais certainement pas vous.

Leur discours étonnait comme bouleversaient chacun des sorciers. Même s'ils avaient compris que leurs intentions n'étaient plus malveillantes, ils leurs étaient difficile d'imaginer leur importance à leurs yeux. Après tout, ils ne les avaient vu que les détester toute leur vie, mais là, apparaissait quelque chose d'inédit dans leurs regards. Du soulagement, de la joie, mais aussi et ils avaient peine à le croire, de l'affection. Ils avaient risqué leurs vies pour eux, et uniquement dans le but de les sauver sans la moindre arrière-pensée. Ils voulaient sauver leur futur d'eux-mêmes, et les préserver. Une réalité nouvelle qui semblait tout droit sortir d'un rêve un peu trop fou. Même Katherine dû le reconnaître. La sincérité qu'elle lisait en eux, inhibait la moindre magie revancharde de son corps, comme si tout son être résonnait de leurs mots. Une situation qu'elle avait d'autant plus du mal à supporter, qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de leur faire ce cadeau.

\- Mais vous, comment avez-vous su que nous serions là ?! Demanda à son tour Ron.

Les trois jeunes sorciers se regardèrent brusquement, conscient qu'ils avaient fait taire, eux-aussi, leurs secrets. Terrence et Rosalie se tournèrent vers leur héritière, indécis et hésitant. Ils voulaient leur dire, mais voulaient son aval. Ils savaient qu'ils ne diraient rien sans elle. Car elle, était seule initiatrice de leur départ. La gorge serrée, Katherine soupira, la poitrine lourde et la tête pleine de mots qu'elle ne voulait pas croire. Le regard fou, elle passa des murs au plafond, dans un élan de culpabilité. Merlin qu'elle haïssait cette situation. A croire que le destin la punissait encore et encore. Pourtant, et elle avait peine à y croire, il lui avait peut-être donné une chance. Car dans leur état, il était peu probable qu'ils retrouvent leur famille seuls... Ils avaient besoin d'aide. Maintenant plus que jamais. Et jamais un mendiant ne disait non, à une main tendue…

\- Du temps où vous étiez enfermé dans cette dimension, notre... notre vie a pris un tournant dans le futur... Dit-elle alors. Les disparitions s'intensifiaient, et nous n'avions aucune piste. Ni les moldus, ni vous, étiez responsable de tout ça, et mon père... mon père était à l'article de mort. Aucun sort, aucune potion, aucun maléfice ne nous donnait la moindre réponse ! C'était tout bonnement insupportable ! Et puis un jour... Elias a disparu lui aussi. Ce fut la goutte de trop…

A son nom, Ron passa une main inconsciente sur sa gorge, brusquement plus pâle au souvenir de son neveu. Au souvenir d'une mort qu'il avait senti passé de près.

\- Oui, on souvient... Souffla Harry dans une grimace significative.

\- Il était avec vous alors ?! Dit-elle dans un soulagement sans fin.

\- Oui... L'esprit du Temps à ramener beaucoup de personne de votre époque, mais pas seulement. Dans un délire psychopathe, elle a également ramené Bellatrix et Lucius.

\- Pardon ?! S'horrifia Rosalie dans un cri d'angoisse.

\- Autant dire que Kai et Scorpius n'ont pas beaucoup apprécié... Mais si ça peut vous rassurer, on s'en est tous mieux sorti qu'eux.

\- Parle pour toi. Gronda Ron, encore mal à l'aise.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on doit comprendre ?

\- Que c'est une habitude pour mes neveux d'essayer de me tuer...

\- Elias a tenté de te tuer ?! Pâlit brusquement Katherine à cette idée.

\- Techniquement, il a presque réussi. Rit Harry à moitié moqueur. Sans ton père, il y serait passé.

\- Qu... quoi, mon père... mon père t'a sauvé ?!

\- Il n'avait pas le choix ! Si l'un de nous mourrait là-bas, nous aurions tous été condamnés à une errance éternelle dans l'espace-temps. Je crois bien que c'est la seule raison pour laquelle nous ne nous sommes pas tous entre-tuer. Ça nous a même obligé à… travailler ensemble, si on peut dire.

Plus leur conversation avançait, plus des vertiges saisissait la jeune rouse de toute part. Désormais, elle nageait en plein délire. Son petit frère de 7 ans qui essayait de commettre un meurtre ? Le Seigneur des ténèbres qui sauvait volontaire un Weasley ? Mais où allait le monde ?! Eberluée, elle se rassit, les yeux révulser d'incrédulité, alors qu'Harry reprenait la parole.

\- Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses, mais continuez. On gardera les anecdotes pour le voyage de retour.

\- Vous avez trouvé un moyen de rentrer ? Dans… dans votre époque ? Demanda Terrence surpris.

\- En quelque sorte, mais pour cela il nous faut invoquer l'esprit du temps. C'est assez compliqué mais Hermione, Blaise, Ginny et Drago travaillent dessus. Malheureusement, c'est le seul ticket de sortie qu'on ait réussit à trouver.

\- Mais vous ? Comment comptiez-vous rentrer si ce n'est pas l'esprit qui vous a fait venir ici ? Demanda Harry.

\- C'est... c'est assez compliqué pour nous aussi. Repris Katherine livide. Nous devions attendre un phénomène astrologique suffisamment puissant et combiner nos magies pour créer un vortex spatial et temporel, qui nous aurait permis de rejoindre l'époque à laquelle nous sommes rattachées… du moins en théorie. J'ai inventé le sortilège qui nous a amené ici, en me basant sur le retourneur de temps d'Hermione et en créant une sorte d'ancre qui nous aurait guidé pour le voyage inverse, mais un retour est toujours plus hypothétique et risqué qu'un simple allé. J'avais espéré avoir le temps de m'y pencher plus sérieusement une fois que nous aurions...

La rousse s'arrêta brusquement dans sa phrase, ses mots au bord de sa confession. Les deux sorciers la regardèrent, attendant impatiemment la suite ; pour autant, elle ne put que prendre davantage conscience de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire… soit, aborder un sujet plus délicat encore, qui étonnement, concernaient leurs sauveurs presque autant qu'eux, désormais.

\- Que vous auriez quoi ?

Terrence et Rosalie la regardèrent avec insistance. Ils voulaient leur dire, et lutter contre eux, n'aurait plus rien voulu dire.

\- Une fois que nous aurions retrouvé Magnus, Kai et Scorpius...

* * *

Coucouuu ! Alors il est relativement tard à l'heure où je publie ce chapitre, mais la raison est que je ne publierais pas avant au moins deux grosses semaines. Pour moi- même, et mes collègues étudiants en faculté (pauvre de nous...) cette période ne rime pas qu'avec fête de Noel, mais aussi avec Partiel de Janvier et dépression Hivernale... XD ce qui veut dire que je vais me mettre sous perfusion de cachets anti-stress et commencer à me plonger dans mes merveilleux cours dont j'ignore absolument tout, à une semaine et demi de l'échéance fatidique ! Oui, je suis un peu folle sur les bords de ne m'y mettre que maintenant, mais que voulez-vous, j'aime vivre dangereusement !

Enfin bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plût malgré tout ! Je ne vais pas vous mentir, il est seulement intermédiaire pour ce qui arrive après. Quelques éléments de réponses commencent doucement à apparaître du côté des enfants, mais rien de bien encore très concret, chose qui ne devrait se retarder, je vous rassure !

En tout cas, j'espère que vous passez de bonnes fêtes ! Bonne année à vous, (un peu en avance, mais c'est pas grave!) et que de 2019 soit encore plus belle que 2018 ! Faîte attention à vous, et merci encore pour votre soutien ! Je vous dis donc à dans deux semaines (si je n'ai pas fait de burn out foudroyant, ou si je me suis pas pendue avec mon code civil d'ici là, bien sûr ! Mes collègues en droit comprendront pourquoi XD) !

Gros bisous à tous les amis ! A bientôt !


	27. Chapter 27

Ginny expira profondément à son arrivée en haut de la Tour D'astronomie. Elle était essoufflée, affaiblit, mais plus encore, elle était véritablement hors d'elle. Sa colère, qui n'avait cessé de croître depuis cette après-midi, s'était transformée en un véritable brasier haineux, si bien qu'elle se demanda bien comment elle arrivait ne pas littéralement exploser en flammes mortelles. Son cœur, son cerveau, ses convictions ainsi que tout ce pourquoi elle se battait, bouillonnait désormais dans son sang outré, liqueur incandescente de sa haine. Une haine qui n'avait pas de mot, et dont la force lui avait fait gravir les marches de la tour avec plus de rapidité qu'elle ne l'aurait cru possible. Ses jambes douloureuses n'avançaient plus que grâce à elle, réduisant sa fatigue à un simple détail. Même Magnus n'osait plus s'agiter dans son ventre, presque effrayée par les émotions meurtrières de sa mère. Des émotions qui floutaient sa vue, altéraient sa pensée, et empoisonnait son cœur... des émotions qu'elle n'avait pas ressenties depuis longtemps... Alors qu'elle passait la porte de la tour, le crépuscule l'enveloppa de son manteau d'hiver, la faisant frissonner dans sa tourmente. Pour autant, il ne parvînt pas à calmer ses ardeurs, ni même les feus qui brûlaient dans ses iris. Des feus qu'on aurait cru capable d'incendier le monde entier, pour ne laisser que mort et désolation dans des fumées toxiques. Des feus qui ne représentaient cependant qu'un dixième de ceux qui brûlaient déjà son âme.

Alors qu'elle s'avançait, elle senti sa poitrine s'alourdir, signe de sa proximité avec son dieu, mais aussi son démon le plus mortel. Jedusor était là. A sa vue, elle expira davantage, comme pour se calmer, et retrouver son masque de marbre. Mais c'était impossible. Elle savait que lui donner rendez-vous dans son état était dangereux, voire irresponsable. Mais il avait franchit une limite. Une limite qui déversait en elle, la rage des Reines trahies. La Rage d'une Dark Lady. Il se tourna vers elle à son entrée, à la fois soulagé de la voir, et exigent d'explication. Une journée entière passée sans elle, lui avait semblé interminablement long mais aussi particulièrement frustrant. Il ne croyait pas un mot des dires d'Hermione ou de Drago. Pour autant, il ne put que constater sa pâleur maladive. Une pâleur qui l'inquiéta bien moins que l'éclat de son regard.

\- Où étais-tu aujourd'hui ? Demanda-t-il d'entrée.

\- Ce n'est pas l'objet de ma venue.

Son ton n'avait jamais été aussi froid, et franc à son égard, fronçant ses sourcils de méfiance, mais aussi de curiosité.

\- Mais c'est l'objet de ma question. Répondit-il. Réponds-moi.

\- Non.

La dureté de sa réponse le figea de stupeur. Jamais, elle ne lui avait dit non.

\- Excuse-moi ?

C'est là qu'elle s'embrasa, relâchant enfin cette haine qu'elle avait contenu en elle depuis des heures. Alors qu'elle s'avançait face à lui d'un pas vif et tranchant, elle s'exclama dans son venin, un rictus d'horreur sur le visage.

\- Je ne te dirais rien. Cingla-t-elle. Pas avant que tu m'aie dit pourquoi tu donnes du Sang de Vélane à Blaise !

Sa sommation le prit de court, autant que ses mots. Elle savait. Et sa réaction lui sembla presque plus étrange que sa découverte. Le regard en furie, elle paraissait prête à lui lancer un sort, les mains recroquevillées autour de sa cape, comme pour ne pas céder à cette envie. Pantois, il la voyait comme jamais auparavant : Menaçante. Cette audace durcit ses traits dans son orgueil outré, et il s'avança à son tour, réduisant le peu d'espace qui les séparaient. Pour la première fois, leur connexion vibra de leurs colères mutuelles, et électrisa l'air autour d'eux comme un orage sur le point d'éclater. Mais aucun d'eux ne baissa la tête, comme deux tyrans en désaccord mais bien trop fières pour s'écraser. Leurs regards s'affrontèrent dans leur silence, intoxicant leurs souffles désormais mélangés, de vapeurs létales.

\- Je te conseille de changer de ton. Dit-il alors.

\- Et moi je te conseil de me répondre ! S'emporta-t-elle tout aussi durement. Pourquoi donnes-tu du sang de Vélane à Blaise ?

\- Il avait mal. C'est un antidouleur. Fin de l'histoire.

\- Fin de l'histoire ?! Hurla-t-elle. C'est une drogue !

\- Si ton ami est trop faible pour résister à son addiction, je ne vois pas en quoi j'en serai responsable !

\- C'est toi ! C'est toi qui l'as poussé à en prendre ! C'est toi qui l'as rendu accro !

L'air grondait autour d'eux, révélant cette haine sourde au grand jour dans le froid de décembre. Aucun d'eux n'arrivaient désormais à penser. Seul leurs mots, les percutaient.

\- Quand bien même, c'est lui qui revient tous les soirs pour avoir sa dose ! Dit-il presque nonchalamment. Alors ne m'accuse pas !

\- Oh bien sûr ! Tu ne te vois que comme un sauveur qui l'a épargné de ses souffrances, où avais-je la tête ?

\- Change de ton !

\- Pourquoi ?! Dit-elle alors. Hein ? Parce que je suis ta fidèle ? Parce que tu pourrais me tuer ? Parce que je devrais avoir peur de toi ?

Elle le défiait ouvertement, enterrant son autorité sous ses cris accablant et la tension de tout son être. Mais elle faisait une erreur, car déjà, il pouvait sentir son corps frissonner d'une de ses colères dévastatrices. Une colère qu'elle regretterait amèrement de devoir affronter.

\- Crois moi... tu ferais mieux de te taire. Souffla-t-il.

\- Fais-moi taire alors, parce que je n'en ai pas l'intention ! Claqua-t-elle. Tu t'es servi de Blaise ! Dis-moi pourquoi ?

\- Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre ! S'exclama-t-il.

\- Blaise est ma famille ! Hurla-t-elle scandalisée. Tout comme Hermione et Drago ! Leurs problèmes sont mes problèmes !

\- Vous êtes mes fidèles avant tout, ne l'oublie pas !

\- Oh tu crois ça ? C'est vrai, j'avais oublié que tu étais incapable de comprendre le sens du mot Famille !

Ces mots lui firent voir rouge, blessant son cœur et son orgueil, alors que sa baguette atterrissait instinctivement dans sa main, prête à en découdre. Mais Ginny ne recula pas devant cette menace grandissante, le défiant un peu plus de son regard acéré. Elle savait que ces mots étaient injustes à son égard, mais ne l'avait-il pas été suffisamment pour les mériter ?

\- Comment oses-tu ?!

\- Je pourrais te retourner la même question. Dit-elle. Depuis le début, nous te sommes loyaux ! Depuis le début, nous t'accompagnons dans tes plans les plus dérangés, mais tu ne cherches qu'à nous détruire pour ta petite satisfaction personnelle !

\- Ce sont de belles paroles venant de la bouche d'une menteuse telle que toi ! Railla-t-il presque amusé.

\- Pardon ?

\- Dis-moi où tu étais aujourd'hui !

\- J'étais malade !

\- Et je suis censé te croire sur parole ? Là est le problème ma chère Ginerva, c'est que je ne crois plus le moindre mot qui pourrait sortir de ta jolie petite bouche. Rendre Blaise accro était une aubaine pour moi, car un drogué est souvent prêt à tout pour sa dose, même à révéler ce que toi et tes amis me cachez depuis le début ! Dit-il d'un sourire effrayant.

\- Si tu crois ça, tu te trompes !

\- Dans ce cas ne me mens pas !

\- J'étais malade ! S'exclama-t-elle hors d'elle. Et si je dois te le dire sous Veritaserum pour que tu y crois, alors soit ! Mais je te défends d'utiliser ma famille pour me manipuler !

\- Tu n'es pas en mesure de me dire ce que je dois faire Ginerva. Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, toi et ta chère petite famille m'appartenez, et ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que je ne découvre ce que vous me cachez.

Il crachait ses mots avec une telle conviction, que ce n'est qu'à cet instant que la jeune femme commença à mesurer leur gravité. Blaise n'avait pas fait que lui parler du sang de Vélane ; il lui avait aussi fait part de ses peurs. Des peurs qu'elle comprenait désormais fondées, face à Jedusor. La peur d'être découvert... la peur de se faire prendre. La gorge serrée, elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa main, contractée et tremblante autour de sa baguette vrombissante de magie. Il luttait pour ne pas s'en servir contre elle. C'était évident. Elle aussi se retenait pour ne pas saisir la sienne, et pourtant, l'envie ne lui manquait pas. Les lèvres pincées, elle chercha à respirer, à se calmer pour ne pas se trahir un peu plus, mais comment aurait-elle pu ? Tom l'avait trahi aujourd'hui. Plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru possible. Il s'en était pris à son ami, son frère, son compagnon, son fidèle... faisant de lui la victime d'une machination odieuse, infâme et cruelle. Une machination qui retournait son sang dans ses veines. Et pourtant, le Zabini n'avait pas cherché à rejeter la faute sur le mage Noir. A la place, il avait pleuré de honte, crié de douleur sous le poids de la culpabilité et l'avait supplié de lui pardonner, lui promettant mille sacrifices pour se racheter. Il avait craint sa foudre, son dégoût et même son rejet, mais comment aurait-elle pu lui infliger pareil châtiment ? Elle aimait Blaise, et la simple idée de le savoir si torturé valait déjà bien plus de doloris qu'il n'en méritait. Non, sa haine était allée ailleurs. Car pour elle, il avait peut-être sa part de responsabilité, mais n'était certainement pas l'investigateur de son triste sort. Le seul véritable responsable se trouvait sous ses yeux, et cela, Ginny en avait bien conscience. Le rendre accro au Sang de Vélane était bas, même pour Jedusor, à tel point qu'un dégoût l'envahissait désormais à chaque regard pour lui. Un dégoût, mais aussi une tristesse. Car, il n'était jamais simple d'aimer un homme qui n'arrivait qu'à vous décevoir.

\- Crois ce que tu veux. Souffla-t-elle alors, la voix vide. Mais n'oublie pas ceci ; personne ne s'en prend à ma famille sans en payer le prix.

\- C'est une menace ?

Elle fin sourire la saisit. Non, ce n'en était pas une, mais une promesse. Une promesse qu'elle avait bien l'intention de tenir. Pas seulement pour elle, ou pour ses amis, mais aussi pour lui. Car, il avait beau peut-être l'ignorer aujourd'hui, mais un jour ils deviendraient tous sa famille. La seule qu'il aurait jamais... son futur. Un futur qu'elle devait préserver de la menace qu'il représentait.

\- Non... c'est un conseil. Dit-elle. Mais sois en sûr, la prochaine fois que je vois Arias tourner autour de Blaise, je te le renvoie dans une boîte. Quitte à en payer les conséquences, je ne reculerais devant rien. Pas même toi.

\- Ne te surestime pas.

\- Et toi ne me sous-estime pas !

Elle pensait chacun des mots qu'elle disait, à tel point qu'il faillit presque prendre ses menaces à la lettre. Mais dans son silence, il sourit à son tour. Sa pâleur, sa fébrilité et son état ne lui permettaient que de déballer de belles paroles. Et même si au fond de lui il savait que ce n'était pas le cas, son orgueil le persuadait qu'elle ne faisait que bluffer.

\- Fais attention à toi Ginerva. Ton discours est celui de ceux qui meurt bêtement.

\- Fais ce que tu veux de moi, ça m'est égale.

\- Ne me met pas au défi.

Elle voyait bien qu'il riait d'elle, mais elle n'en avait que faire. Elle seule savait de quoi elle était capable. Elle seule savait ce qu'elle avait enduré, et jusqu'où elle serait prête à aller. Qu'il ne la prenne pas au sérieux, lui importait peu. Les dés étaient lancés. Les mains tremblantes de magie, elle voulut rétorquer ses ultimes paroles, et tourner les talons pour ne plus le voir, mais s'abstînt brusquement dans un halètement de surprise, et étrangement... de douleur. Comme un coup qu'on lui aurait porté en plein ventre, son abdomen se contracta violemment dans une vague terrible, réveillant son fils jusque-là étonnement calme et lui arrachant une grimace stupéfaite. Soudainement fiévreuse, elle senti son souffle s'accélérer dans sa panique, comme si un étau de plomb s'était refermé sur ses poumons, tandis que Jedusor la regardait désormais sans comprendre, le visage empreint d'une inquiétude nouvelle.

\- Qu'as-tu ?

Elle voulut se détourner, partir le plus loin possible avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, et garder la face, mais Tom l'agrippa. Il l'accabla de questions qu'elle n'entendit ni ne comprit. Son seul désir était de se détacher et de fuir. Mais sa vue se brouilla devant elle, réduisant le mage noir à une forme floue et vacillante. Les couleurs se mélangèrent et ses sens la trahirent, confondant le sol avec les cieux dans un tournis maladif. Dans sa confusion, elle tenta en vain de fuir mais ne put bouger sans se plier en deux dans un souffle saccadé, et un hurlement à moitié contenu. Son ventre n'était plus que douleur et feu, remontant jusque dans sa poitrine en des flammes dévorantes et insatiable de chaires. A croire que toute sa haine s'était matérialisée dans son propre corps, la condamnant à n'être que cris étouffés devant le Sorcier. Comme une crampe que l'on sent venir, une deuxième vague monta peu à peu en elle, peignant une horreur sans nom et une nouvelle peur sur son visage. Elle n'avait jamais connu ce genre de douleur. Loin d'être semblable au doloris, ou à n'importe quel sortilège de torture, c'était son propre corps qui s'en prenait à elle. Elle pouvait le sentir. C'était elle. C'était Magnus. C'était eux.

\- Ginny !

La force des contractions qu'elle subit la fit tomber à genoux, exacerbant sa pâleur déjà cadavérique sous les yeux de plus en plus paniqués de Jedusor. A bout de souffle, elle senti son bracelet vrombir chaudement sur sa peau, symbole de la force magique de son fils, désormais à peine sous contrôle. Désespérée, elle comprit qu'elle avait commis une erreur en venant ici, et en se laissant guider par sa colère. Elle aurait dû savoir que cela suffirait, à réveiller son état, tout comme elle aurait dû se douter qu'aucun artefact magique n'aurait pu l'aider. Face à elle, elle vit Tom s'accroupir, et la retenir contre lui pour qu'elle ne s'écroule pas au sol. Mais son contacte et sa proximité, ne parurent que tout empirer. Dans un élan effrayé, il chercha à dégager son col pour l'aider à respirer, mais sa peau contre la sienne lui laissa une traînée enflammée, les surprenant tous les deux par la douleur qu'elle provoqua.

\- Par Merlin, mais que t'arrive-t-il ?!

Il perdait ses moyens, cela se voyait. Si bien qu'on aurait eu du mal à croire qu'il y a quelques secondes encore, tous deux se déclaraient une guerre muette.

\- Je dois partir... souffla-t-elle.

\- Dis-moi ce que tu as !

Mais elle ne put répondre, envahit par une troisième vague si forte qu'elle crut bien qu'on lui déchirait les entrailles. Désormais complètement au sol, elle senti les bras de Tom l'entourer alors qu'il s'empressait de jeter un sort d'alerte par-delà la Tour. La situation dérapait. Elle pouvait le sentir, quelque chose se passait. Quelque chose d'anormal qui la faisait désormais frémir. Dans sa peine, la prophétie de Dumbledore résonna en elle, et une sueur froide coula depuis sa tempe. Une main plaquée contre son ventre, elle senti Magnus s'agiter plus que de raison, ne faisant que concrétiser toutes ces angoisses. Et à travers ses gémissements, elle implora milles Dieux de la pardonner pour son inconscience. Pour son orgueil et sa faute.

\- Ginny ! Parle-moi !

A cet instant, et pas peur de perdre son fils, elle aurait été prête à tout dire et à tout révéler... mais l'air lui manquait. L'air et la raison. Face à sa respiration de plus en plus fuyante, Tom s'impatienta et réussit à dégrafer sa cape qu'elle serait désespérément contre elle. Une cape qu'elle paniqua de perdre devant lui dans son inconscience de plus en plus forte. Elle pouvait le sentir… Son corps ne lui répondait plus, ses pensées s'effilaient et son secret s'effritait.

\- Laisse-moi t'aider !

Il s'écriait, plus alarmé que jamais, et prêt à tout pour lui permettre de respirer de nouveau mais ne put reposer la main sur elle. Dans un écho de magie, une force le repoussa violemment, le projetant au loin contre l'un des murs de la Tour. Une magie qui, lorsqu'il retomba au sol, le pétrifia par sa force et son essence. Figé de stupeur devant elle, il ne sut quoi dire, ébranlé jusqu'au plus profond de son âme, sans pour autant comprendre pourquoi. C'était comme s'il pouvait la sentir battre dans le corps de sa fidèle, puissante, insolente et presque familière. Une force dont la simple présence lui donna des frissons. Muet et absent pendant plusieurs secondes, il s'éveilla fébrilement en entendant Ginny hurler, cette fois, à plein poumons. Un cri de peur et de détresse, qui sembla parcourir Poudlard tout entier, et entailler son cœur si douloureusement, qu'il crut bien ne jamais avoir entendu un son aussi atroce de sa vie. Alors qu'il se ruait vers elle de nouveau, les mains cette fois plus hésitantes, c'est elle qui lui saisit le bras, le souffle court dans ses dernières secondes de conscience. Un touché qui l'électrifia, autant que ses mots.

\- Je... je devais le faire.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je devais le protéger. Je t'en prie... je...

Des larmes se mirent à briller au coin de ses yeux ; de douleur ou de peur, elle-même ne savait pas. Mais ce dont elle était certaine était qu'une page allait se tourner. Une page pour laquelle elle s'était battue pendant des mois, mais qui n'avait désormais plus de sens... et qui allait laisser place, à un chapitre bien plus sombre de leur histoire. Celui de la vérité.

\- De quoi tu parles ? Qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?!

Elle chercha ses mots, mais n'en eut plus l'utilité. Derrière eux, et dans un bruit de courses effrénées, apparurent Hermione et Drago. Les joues roses, et le souffle court, ils se figèrent devant la scène qui se joua devant eux. Leur maîtresse à terre, tordue de douleur et Jedusor, paniqué et impuissant. Leurs sangs ne firent qu'un tour à la penser de Magnus, les précipitant vers eux dans un élan horrifié.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé ?!

\- Elle s'est écroulée au sol !

\- Quoi ? Mais... mais comment ? Paniqua Drago.

\- Je ne sais pas ! S'impatienta-t-il. Mais il y a quelque chose ! J'ai l'impression qu'une magie la protège et la tue en même temps ! S'exclama-t-il.

Les sorciers se regardèrent entre eux, mais n'écoutèrent plus les dires du Jedusor. Ils n'en avaient plus besoin, l'esprit suffisamment averti pour comprendre qu'ils s'étaient tous leurrés de croire que Dumbledore leur apporterait une solution, et du répit. Magnus était trop fort. Et leur bonne étoile, morte depuis longtemps. Tout en ignorant le mage Noir, Drago releva la tête de la rousse, désormais dodelinant dans le vide. Ses yeux s'étaient fermés sur le visage de son ami, l'apaisant dans ses ultimes douleurs avant de plonger dans une obscurité totale. En la touchant, Drago déglutit. Elle était brûlante d'une fièvre trop dangereuse, aussi bien pour elle que pour l'enfant, ne faisant que pâlir Hermione qui tâta son ventre avec angoisse.

\- Dîtes moi ce qui lui arrive ! Maintenant ! Hurla le jeune homme à bout.

Mais aucun d'eux ne parla, trop concentrés et apeurés. Il n'y avait plus de rôles qui tenaient désormais. Seule comptait leur Reine.

\- Je veux...

\- Silence ! S'exclama brusquement Hermione agacée.

Son ton le laissa pantois, et enragé. Mais elle ne sembla pas même le remarquer. L'œil vif et alerte, la jeune femme se risqua à passer une main sous la cape de son amie. La magie révéla son ventre gonflé à sa main, mais elle le senti si contracté, qu'elle en frissonna d'horreur. Sous ses doigts, elle perçut la force de Magnus et s'effraya de par sa différence de taille. En moins d'une journée, presque deux semaines de grossesse s'étaient écoulées, accélérées par la magie à peine contenue de l'artefact. A cet instant, et dans toute leur impuissance, elle comprit alors qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Le corps de Ginny la délaissait pour se concentrer sur son fils, comme Dumbledore l'avait prédit. Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, était que cela arriverait aussi vite.

\- Hermione ?

La jeune femme regarda Drago, désespérée par l'irréversibilité de la situation, et se tourna vers Jedusor, toujours présent et demandeur de réponses. Il leur fallait prendre une décision. Au plus vite.

\- On n'a plus le temps. Dit-elle alors. Son corps est en train de la lâcher !

\- Quoi ?! Mais...

\- Aide moi à enlever la cape ! Ordonna-t-elle alors.

\- Pardon ?! S'horrifia la Malfoy.

\- Magnus est en train de la tuer ! Aide-moi à enlever cette foutue cape !

Il n'était plus le temps des secrets, de la contenance ou des plans. Seul comptait leur survie. Une survie qu'il était désormais question de préserver malgré les conséquences qui en découleraient. D'une main fébrile, Hermione et Drago dégrafèrent le reste des pans de la cape pendant du corps désormais inanimé de la Waesley. Un tissu que Jedusor vit briller dans la nuit, et qui ôta les derniers restes de magie de son corps. Des restes qui s'évanouirent quand le vêtement tomba au sol, et dont l'absence révéla l'inimaginable aux yeux de Tom... le secret qu'il avait tant cherché à découvrir, et qui aujourd'hui, le laissa plus choqué et meurtri que n'importe quel mensonge.

* * *

Une douche froide leur tomba sur la tête. Si violente et si inattendue, qu'on put presque sentir le choc de la nouvelle résonner dans tout leur être. Comme un écho d'acouphène, les cerveaux d'Harry et Ron répétèrent en boucles ces noms qu'ils s'étaient désespérés de ne plus jamais entendre un jour. Des noms qu'ils avaient cru, à jamais perdu dans les méandres du temps, et qui pourtant, les percutaient en plein visage aujourd'hui. Les sorciers du futur, virent alors leurs traits changer du tout au tout, révélant un autre aspect d'eux, qu'ils n'auraient jamais cru existant. De la joie légère et au soulagement, leurs visages se durcirent dans une surprise si inespérée et fébrile, qu'Harry et Ron semblèrent sur le point de défaillir. Se levant dans un élan incontrôlable, ils fixèrent leurs interlocuteurs d'une intensité si nouvelle, que ces derniers ne surent pas quoi répondre à leur tour. Pourtant, ils en avaient dit assez. Dans leur inertie, Harry et Ron virent les visages de leurs anciens compagnons défilés dans l'adrénaline de leurs souvenirs de détention dans l'autre dimension. Des souvenirs devenus presque flous avec le temps, mais qui, aujourd'hui, n'avaient jamais parus plus net. Magnus et son charisme inégalable, Kai et son regard aiguisé mais joueur, Scorpius et son sourire charmeur de serpentard... des souvenirs, mais aussi des émotions, des peurs et des regrets. Tout cela les frappa en pleine poitrine, coupant leurs souffles dans un halètement effrayé. Ils n'osaient y croire, comme des enfants incertains. Ils n'osaient y croire de peur de perdre cet espoir nouveau ; le même que celui qu'ils avaient ressenti en apprenant que Ginny était enceinte. L'espoir de les retrouver. L'espoir de voir leur famille réunie, cette fois, au complet.

Ils attendirent, dans le silence de leurs souffles accélérés, que les sorciers reviennent sur leurs mots. Comme une blague, ou une incompréhension. Mais ni Rosalie, ni Terrence ne démentirent les propos de Katherine. Et au fond de leurs yeux, ils virent résonner cette vérité... cette vérité si effrayante qu'elle en était à peine croyable, mais qui vivait en eux, avec la même intensité, les mêmes craintes et les mêmes attentes qu'eux.

C'est Harry qui réussit à parler le premier, Ron n'arrivant pas à réaliser ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

\- Ils... ils sont là ?! Demanda-t-il désespéré.

\- Vous... vous ne le saviez pas ?

\- Non ! Répondit cette fois le Weasley. On... on a cherché partout mais... mais on a cru qu'ils étaient rentrés dans leur époque. On a cru qu'on était les seuls...

\- Elias est rentré, avec ma mère et Drago mais personne d'autre. Dit Katherine surprise. C'est comme ça que j'ai pu fabriquer mon sortilège. Une magie étrange imbibait leur vêtement. Je m'en suis servi pour les tracer mais mes résultats me conduisaient toujours à la même date. Au début je ne comprenais pas et puis, j'ai dû me rendre à l'évidence. Je ne commettais pas d'erreur. Ils étaient bien en...

\- 1944. Comprit Harry.

\- C'est pour ça que nous sommes venus. Nous devions les retrouver.

\- Vos parents vous ont vraiment laissé partir ? Demanda-t-il les sourcils froncé à cette idée saugrenue.

Cette question les mit soudainement mal à l'aise, les remettant brusquement dans leurs rôles d'enfants sans surveillance.

\- Non, mais on devait le faire ! Dit Rosalie. Ma mère voulait partir à ma place, mais il était hors de question que je la laisse se mettre danger. Et c'est le cas pour tous nos parents. Notre époque a besoin d'eux. Et puis on pensait... on pensait pouvoir s'en sortir sans leur aide.

\- Et ce fut une grosse erreur. Dit sombrement le Zabini.

\- Terrence...

\- C'est la vérité Kathy ! Regarde-nous ! En moins d'une semaine, je me suis retrouvé en cavale, et vous kidnappé et torturé ! On n'a pas tenu deux minutes face aux aurores, et les fidèles de Grindelwald ! On s'est voilé la face. Cette guerre n'a rien à voir avec la nôtre !

La vérité de ses propos était un coup dur à encaisser pour la fierté de leur sang. Mais comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Il avait raison sur toute la ligne, les preuves se lisant à travers les blessures encore sanglantes sur leur corps.

\- Mais on a encore une chance. Dit la Malfoy pleine d'espoir. Je sens que Scorpius et Kai sont en vie. Et c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour continuer à me battre. Ils sont là !

\- Aucun de nous ne quittera cette époque sans eux. Ajouta Katherine.

Harry et Ron les regardèrent, un sourire aux lèvres. Ils étaient plus déterminés que jamais, prêt à tout malgré les épreuves et les drames qu'ils avaient enduré... et à cet instant, ils ne purent que constater leur ressemblance évidente avec leurs parents.

\- Une... une piste nous à mener en Ecosse. On pensait les trouver au château mais cette explosion à contrecarrer nos plans... Allez savoir où ils sont maintenant.

\- Qu'il soit ici où à l'autre bout du monde, on viendra avec vous. Dit Harry. Magnus, Kai et Scorpius sont importants pour nous aussi.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Plus que vous ne pouvez croire.

\- On leur a fait une promesse, à eux et à nos amis. Souffla Ron. Et rien ne nous empêchera de la tenir... il n'est pas trop tard pour les sauver. Pour sauver notre famille.

Ces mots étaient étranges à entendre de leur part, pourtant, les sorciers ne dirent rien, conscient que naissait en eux, le dangereux espoir qu'ils puisse le penser sincèrement, et qu'ils les croient dans leurs désespoirs. Alors qu'un nouveau silence plus symbolique prenait place, les sorciers sursautèrent brusquement inquiets, au tintement irrégulier qui résonna contre la vitre de la Chaumière. Un hibou porteur d'une lettre, les attendaient devant la fenêtre, le pelage frissonnant et défait par le froid. Un hibou d'Hermione.

\- Quelqu'un sait que nous sommes là ? Demanda Terrence surpris.

\- Non, mais Hermione a toujours été plus futée que tout le monde. Dit Ron. Ses hiboux nous trouvent toujours.

D'un pas pressé, il ouvrit la fenêtre et se saisit de la lettre, mais une ride creusa sont front et ne fit que s'aggraver à mesure qu'il commença à la lire. Dans le hululement du hibou, il ne dit rien, mais sa pâleur parla pour lui. Son regard sembla paniqué et une chair de poule s'empara de lui. Une peur nouvelle venait de naître. Une peur qu'il avait redouté.

\- Ron ? S'inquiéta Harry.

\- On... on va devoir faire un détour à Poudlard, avant de partir à leur recherche. Souffla-t-il dépité.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?!

Il se retourna vers les sorciers, qui ne comprirent pas ce revirement de situation si soudain, et encore moins ses mots, destinés à Harry.

\- C'est le bébé...

* * *

Coucou à tous ! Voilà ! Après deux semaines de révisions intensives, je peux enfin me permettre de revenir ! Et comme je vous l'avais promis, beaucoup de choses bougent ! Comme vous avez pu le voir, il n'est plus question de cacher Magnus désormais. L'artefact a échoué, Jedusor l'a découvert, Ginny est mal en point et des vérités et comptes rendu vont être attendus de la part de nos sorciers. D'un autre côté, Ron et Harry savent désormais que Magnus, Kai et Scorpius sont en 1944, mais "où" est une autre question. Plein de rebondissement sont attendus alors tenez vous bien pour la suite !

Merci à vous tous en tout cas pour votre soutient toujours aussi présent !

Je vous donne rendez vous la semaine prochaines ! ;) Gros bisous !


	28. Chapter 28

\- Depuis combien de temps ?

Les sorciers regardèrent Jedusor sans comprendre. Peut-être justement parce qu'il n'avait fait que parler, et qu'il n'avait pas encore essayer de les tuer ? Ou peut-être parce que sa question était simple, et non pas suivie d'une trentaine de requêtes supplémentaires ou de menaces ? Or, c'était bien ce à quoi ils s'étaient attendus de sa part. Surtout, après ce qu'il venait d'arriver, et ce qu'ils lui avaient dit. Malgré tous leurs efforts, ce jour funeste était venu. Celui où le corps de Ginny avait de lui-même, révéler leur secret au grand jour... avait réduit leurs efforts en poussière... avait révéler Magnus à son père. En voyant son ventre, Tom avait semblé tomber d'une falaise, restant figé de stupeur, les yeux écarquillés et fixés sur elle. Mais il n'avait rien dit. A la place, il n'avait fait que regarder Hermione et Drago lui jeter une dizaine de sort, dans l'espoir de ralentir l'inévitable et de la sauver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Dans son incompréhension et son mutisme, c'était bien la seule chose qu'il avait réussi à assimiler : l'enfant qu'elle portait, la tuait. D'où son absence de la journée, d'où sa pâleur toujours plus grandissante et ses douleurs inexplicables... d'où cette magie qui l'avait repoussé... c'était lui depuis le début. Cet enfant dont il ignorait tout, et qui changeait absolument tout.

Au début, et dans l'adrénaline de la situation, il n'avait pas réalisé ce qu'un enfant représentait, ni même voulait dire. Il n'avait pensé qu'à Ginny, et tout le temps pendant lequel elle lui avait menti. Mais plus les secondes étaient passées, plus son regard s'était ancré sur son ventre. Un ventre qui désormais portait un tout autre symbole : Celui de la trahison. Or il ne s'agissait pas de n'importe quelle trahison, non. Elle était plus intime, plus personnelle et de ce fait, elle ne s'en trouvait que plus insupportable et douloureuse. Car cet enfant, avait un père quelque part. Ou du moins il en avait eu un, le jour de sa conception. Et cela suffisait à le hanter. Cela suffisait à ravager son âme et son cœur d'une douleur qu'il n'avait encore jamais connue jusqu'à ce jour. Celle de la colère, la confusion, la trahison, l'incompréhension, l'inquiétude, l'effroi et la jalousie ; tout cela mélangé dans un écrin de glace pilée qui lui torpillait les boyaux dans une nausée de dégoût. Il avait fait erreur depuis le début. Ginny n'était pas à lui. Elle ne l'avait jamais été. Et cette idée le rendait fou. Fou d'une rage encore neuve, atténuée par le choque et une incompréhension toujours plus grandissante, mais une rage quand même, qui, il n'en doutait pas, exploserai en lui sans qu'il ne puisse l'arrêter. Car déjà une haine sourde le taraudait, galvanisée par son regard toujours plus insistant sur ce ventre profane.

Pour autant, il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre les autres éléments qui le hantait. Lui qui pensait avoir trouvé leur faille en apprenant la véritable identité de Drago, s'était vu renvoyer à la case départ. Leur secret n'était pas unique ; il y en avait plusieurs. Bien trop même, si bien qu'il en avait eu le vertige et qu'il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à les laisser emmener Ginny sans lui. Ce fut là le seul instant où il retrouva un peu de lucidité dans le trouble de son esprit, et où il imposa sa présence sans condition possible. Face à lui et à l'urgence, les sorciers n'avaient pas bataillé, conscients que désormais plus aucun mot ne saurait le dissuader de poursuivre sa quête de savoir. Et c'était donc ainsi, qu'ils étaient arrivés en catastrophe dans la salle sur Demande, stupéfiant davantage le jeune mage noir, qui était entré la bouche ouverte dans cette salle dont il n'avait entendu que des rumeurs. Une salle cachée et magique, qui lui offrit la vue d'une pièce semblable à la Grande Salle mais aménagée comme il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé. Bouche bée, il avait vu Blaise se précipiter sur Ginny, et le regarder livide et sans voix. Il avait finalement demandé des explications, que Drago et Hermione lui avaient donné en quelques mots. Des mots si concis que Jedusor n'en avait pas compris le moindre sens, alors qu'ils avaient semblé presque révélateurs pour le jeune métis.

Pendant plus d'une demi-heure il les avait vu s'occuper de Ginny comme du trésors le plus précieux au monde, et avait compris alors ce qu'elle avait voulu dire par le mot "famille". Jamais de sa vie, il n'avait vu autant d'inquiétude dans leurs regards. Jamais de sa vie, il n'avait vu des gens autant craindre de perdre une proche. Comme si leur vie entière ne reposait qu'en elle. Comme si c'était elle, la clé de leur existence, leur salut. Comme si elle était leur reine... Puis, une fois que son état s'était enfin stabilisé, Hermione avait envoyé un hibou et ils s'étaient enfin tournés vers lui, apeurés et incertains. Or, il avait rapidement compris que ce n'était pas lui qu'il craignait, mais quelque chose de plus grand, plus grave, et plus déstabilisant encore que ce qu'il n'imaginait. Alors ils avaient commencé à lui parler. A lui dire que oui, Ginny était bien enceinte, et qu'ils avaient dû garder le secret pour la protéger, elle et l'enfant. A cet instant, des milliers de questions étaient née dans son esprit engourdi. La protéger de quoi ? De qui ? Pourquoi ? Tant de mots et de pensées confuses l'avaient envahi, qu'une autre nausée l'avait saisi ; qu'une sueur froide avait parcouru son dos ; et qu'il n'arriva plus à s'entendre réfléchir. Ses émotions avaient submergé son cœur, réduisant toute réflexion logique à un brouillard épais et impénétrable. Alors, il ne leur avait dit que ses quatre mots, seule substance réfléchie qu'il avait réussi à extraire de son crâne dans l'instant.

\- Depuis... depuis combien de temps elle est enceinte, ou depuis combien de temps nous le cachons ? Demanda Hermione plus gênée que jamais.

Sa question le fit sourire, et d'une main épuisée il s'ébouriffa les cheveux, atterré par tout ce qu'il découvrait en moins d'une heure. Atterré par ce qu'il commençait à comprendre.

\- Depuis combien de temps tout cela dure ?! S'exclama-t-il désormais hors de lui et le regard fou. Cette salle, ces mensonges et ce... ce...

Il pointa le ventre énorme de la rousse, toujours inconsciente sur l'un des divans, mais n'osa pas dire le mot correct pour le désigner. Cela ne l'aurait rendu que trop réel.

\- C'est compliqué... balbutia la Granger. On... on ne pouvait le dire à personne et...

\- Pourquoi ? Et pourquoi vous cachez vous ici ? Pourquoi être venu à Poudlard si elle était enceinte depuis le début ?!

\- On ne le savait pas ! Et elle non plus ! S'écria Blaise à son tour. On l'a découvert à son réveil, mais rien de tout ça n'était prévu !

\- Dans ce cas qu'est-ce qui l'était ? Hein ?! Qu'aviez-vous prévu en venant à Poudlard ?

Les sorciers se regardèrent entre eux, incapable de lui révéler tout ce qu'il désirait savoir, et pourtant conscient que leur couverture était désormais partie en fumée.

\- On ne peut rien dire. Souffla Drago.

\- Rien dire ?! Vous vous fichez de moi !

\- C'est la vérité !

\- Oh bien sûr ! C'est vrai que tu es bien placé pour parler, n'est-ce pas Malfoy ?

Le nom du blond les figea tous sur place. Drago ne sut quoi répondre, confus et presque bouleversé de s'entendre être appelé par son véritable nom. Un nom, et une identité qu'il avait presque oubliée, au cours de ces mois de mensonges. Tout comme ses amis. Sur leurs visages se peignirent surprise, choque et horreur, si bien que ce fut le seul instant de réconfort de Jedusor. A les regarder, il n'y avait plus de doute possible. Il avait vu juste. Mais ne pouvait pas en rester là. Il devait savoir. Il avait besoin de savoir.

\- Co... comment...

\- Tu pensais vraiment pouvoir prendre la place d'Abraxas sans que je ne m'en aperçoive ? Sans que je ne t'y autorise ?

Aucun d'eux ne trouva quoi dire, désemparé par la tournure dangereuse que prenait les choses.

\- J'ai toujours su que vous maniganciez quelque chose dans mon dos, alors j'y ai vu une opportunité ! En mettant la bague d'Abraxas, tu m'as révélé ton identité, mais je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi un Malfoy cacherait son nom, ou pourquoi Abraxas n'a aucune idée de qui tu es. J'ai cherché partout une réponse dans sa généalogie mais rien ne concorde jamais ! Et puis maintenant... ça. Dit-il en regardant Ginny. Combien de chose me cachez-vous encore ?! Combien de secrets gardez-vous ?

\- On ne peut rien dire. Dit Hermione livide et tourmentée. Les conséquences seraient irréversibles...

\- Non. Intervînt alors brusquement le blond. Il a raison.

\- Drago ?!

\- Je suis bien un Malfoy. Souffla-t-il en ignorant le regard de ses compères. C'est vrai et... tu m'as démasqué. Mais nous devions garder le secret. Personne à Poudlard ne devait savoir.

Sa confession surpris tout le monde, Jedusor le premier, mais il ne put s'empêcher de s'en méfier. Honnêteté ne rimait jamais avec eux.

\- Oh moins un qui l'admet. Dit-il. Mais cela n'explique rien. Dîtes moi pourquoi vous vous cacher !

\- Nous ne pouvons pas te le dire. Continua-t-il. Notre sécurité à tous, y compris de Ginny et de son enfant, en dépendent ! Si jamais notre secret se répandait ce sera la fin de tout !

\- Tu penses vraiment pouvoir m'amadouer en évoquant cet ignoble bâtard ?! Rit-il cruellement. Cet enfant ne vaut rien ! Pas plus que l'un d'entre vous ! Et je peux vous assurer que votre sécurité est déjà bien assez compromise, alors parlez !

\- Ce n'est pas un bâtard ! S'emporta brusquement Hermione.

\- Oh, vraiment ? Pourtant je ne vois aucun père le défendre dans les parages. Grinça-t-il.

Les sorciers déglutirent, à la fois meurtris et outrés des mots qu'il prononçait à l'égard de Magnus. A l'égard de son propre fils. Pour autant, et malheureusement, il disait vrai. Son vrai père, leur Maître, n'était pas là. Un rappel tout aussi douloureux qu'insupportable.

\- Il a été perdu pendant la guerre. Souffla Blaise amer. Mais son fils est légitime !

\- Peu m'importe ! Ça ne change rien ! Ou si, peut-être une seule chose. Cela m'en fera un de moins à tuer.

Il s'arma instinctivement de sa baguette, dégageant une aura si sombre et si brusque que les Sorciers eurent un mouvement de recul instinctif. Dans leurs peurs et leurs colères, ils en avaient presque oublié à qui ils parlaient. Or ce rappel était lui aussi très clair. Jedusor ne reculerait devant rien pour savoir, et ils étaient piégés. Mais pas désarmés pour autant. Dans un réflexe, ils le menacèrent à leur tour, baguettes en avant dans l'espoir que leur nombre suffise à le faire battre en retraite. Mais c'était mal le connaître. Sans sourciller face à eux, il campa ses positions, et afficha un regard si enflammé qu'ils en frissonnèrent d'effroi. Face à face, une guerre grondait désormais entre eux, transformant le ciel magique de la grande salle en un orage sombre et dangereux. Un orage dont personne ne semblait capable d'en sortir.

\- Parlez !

\- On ne peut rien dire ! S'écria Hermione. Ça bouleverserait tout !

\- De quoi parles-tu ?

\- C'est au-delà de tout ce que tu pourrais comprendre et imaginer... Insista Blaise. Crois-nous.

\- Pourquoi ? Dit-il alors. Vous ne savez que mentir !

\- On n'avait pas le choix !

Ces mots parurent insupportables aux oreilles du Sorcier. Dans sa rage, et son aveuglement de plus en plus grand, sa magie le submergea, laissant échapper le premier sortilège d'une dizaine qui suivirent. C'est Hermione qui répliqua la première, se mettant en première ligne devant Ginny pour la protéger, tandis que se mirent à ricocher, lumières et champs de force au-dessus de leurs têtes. Toute la haine, la frustration et la déception de Tom se sentirent dans la seule force de ses sorts, que Drago et Blaise eurent du mal à contenir à eux deux. C'était comme si toute une armée se défoulait sur eux, réduisant leurs Protégo à de vulgaires sorts de premières années, et leurs répliques à de minces fuseaux à peine perceptibles. A le regarder, Jedusor ne ressemblait qu'à une bombe leur explosant en plein visage, et il lui ne fallut pas plus de quelques instants pour désarmer Drago et projeter Blaise contre une table qui s'explosa sous lui. Il n'y avait aucun doute. Même à trois, ils étaient tous à sa merci.

Horrifiée, Hermione tenta bien de l'arrêter à son tour mais il l'expédia tout aussi violemment que les autres au sol dans un gémissement de douleur. Loin d'en avoir fini, il la saisit par le cou, l'étranglant à moitié dans sa fureur, et toujours obsédé par sa seule et unique quête. Celle de savoir.

\- Parle ou meurs.

\- Arrête... je t'en prie...

C'est à peine si elle s'entendit le supplier, mais qu'aurait-elle pu faire d'autre ? Le souffle coupé sous la poigne de son bourreau, elle se débattit, le griffant de part en part du visage mais senti très vite ses joues brûlées sous le manque d'oxygène. Au loin, elle put percevoir le cri désespéré de Drago, mais ne put y répondre. Sa trachée, écrasée sous la poigne de son futur maître, lui donnait l'impression de se rompre dans sa gorge. Une douleur que Tom jugeait mérité tandis que sa fureur se déversait sur elle dans un grondement bestial. Une fureur dévastatrice, qu'elle lut dans ses iris rouge vif, et qu'elle put presque comprendre à mesure que sa conscience s'évadait et que ses bras retombaient mollement sur le sol, vide d'énergie et engourdi. Car, en un sens, il avait raison. Ils l'avaient trahi au-delà du possible, et des pires manières qui soient. Sa réaction était prévisible, voire presque compréhensible. Et ils avaient eu tort de croire qu'ils pouvaient y échapper. En un sens, ils ne faisaient que récolter ce qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes semé. Soit les graines du mal absolu, arrosée chaque jour par leurs mensonges de plus en plus prononcés. A cette pensée et dans le silence résonnant d'un acouphène, Hermione se dit qu'ils auraient peut-être mieux fait, de ne jamais remettre les pieds à Poudlard ; et que là était sans doute, leur toute première, et la plus impardonnable, de leurs erreurs.

\- Parle ! Hurla-t-il.

Dans sa rage, le sorcier ne vit pas ses yeux, désormais clos, qui s'étaient fermés sur un regard désolé, et des larmes muettes. Comme il ne vit pas non plus, Drago ramper jusqu'à sa baguette au sol.

\- Ne la touche pas !

Ce fut la seule chose qu'Hermione réussit à entendre avant que l'air n'afflue de nouveau dans ses poumons. Projeté par un violent sort du Malfoy contre la bibliothèque, Jedusor vola pour s'écraser durement au sol dans un gémissement animal. Sa rage ne faisait que grandir, mais ce qu'il ignorait, était qu'un autre monstre venait de se réveiller... un monstre sommeillant dans Drago depuis le jour où il avait su qu'Hermione était son avenir. Un monstre qui n'avait pas hésité à torturer son propre père pour protéger la femme qu'il aimait. Un monstre qui avait rêvé des nuits entières de torturer Abraxas. Et un monstre qui affronta, avec autant de haine, le regard noir du seigneur des ténèbres.

\- Tu penses vraiment pouvoir me battre ?! S'écria Jedusor dans un sourire sadique.

\- Tous les Malfoy ne s'écrasent pas devant un tyran.

\- Nous verrons ça.

Hors de tout contrôle, Jedusor prononça plus de sorts que sa baguette ne put en lancer en quelques secondes, transformant la Salle sur Demande en un champ de bataille méconnaissable. Mais cela n'arrêta pas Drago, qui répliqua avec autant d'adrénaline et de férocité. Toujours au sol et groggy, Hermione roula sur elle-même le souffle haletant, avant de se retourner vibrante de peur à l'idée de voir l'un des maléfices atteindre Ginny. Mais Blaise était là. Sans hésiter, il avait rampé jusqu'à elle, les jambes en sang, et le visage imprégné de la même douleur que celle qui l'avait submergé lors de l'attaque sur le Stade. Mais aucune douleur du monde n'aurait su l'empêcher de protéger son amie. Par elle ne sait qu'elle moyen, il avait réussi à la mettre au sol et la couvrait de son propre corps, un champ de force vacillant formé autour d'eux. Rassurée un court instant, Hermione ne le fut cependant pas longtemps et frissonna quand un sort de Mort l'effleura de justesse. La situation empirait. Tout allait beaucoup trop loin, les mettant en danger plus que de raison. Si l'un d'eux mourraient, tout serait fini. Mais si Tom mourait, alors ce serait leur avenir tout entier qui serait anéanti. Et pourtant, il n'y avait pas de solution. Ils étaient piégés. Mais devaient survivre.

Rampant à son tour jusqu'à sa baguette, elle s'évertua à lancer quelques sorts, mais aucun d'eux ne résista au no man's land des deux sorciers. Rien ne semblait capable de les arrêtés, tous deux aveuglés par leur haine respective. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle crut, jusqu'à qu'elle n'entende Jedusor s'écraser de nouveau contre un mur, cette fois dans un hurlement de douleur qu'il eut du mal à retenir. Stupéfaite et horrifiée, elle le vit au sol, dans une mare de sang de plus en plus large tandis que son corps se parcourait lui-même d'entailles infernales. Des entailles significatives, et signature d'un sort qui n'existait pas encore. Un sort souvent mortel... Un Sectum Sempra, que Drago avait lui-même enduré du temps de leur scolarité, et dont la force fut suffisamment grande pour contrer leur futur mage Noir. Presque en transe, Drago s'avança, le regard fou face à Tom, et le saisi par le col pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il n'y avait que haine et orgueil, mort et désespoir, mais aussi de la douleur. Une douleur qui n'avait rien à voir avec la torture qu'il endurait à cette heure.

\- Ce sera... ta seule chance. Souffla-t-il alors.

\- Drago ! Hurla Hermione paniquée.

\- Tue moi... maintenant. Vas -y !

Il le défiait dans son ultime orgueil. Si bien que le blond considéra véritablement cette option dans sa rage, oubliant presque les conséquences qui en découlerait.

\- Prouve moi que les Malfoy ont un peu de cran. Vas-y ! Insista-t-il.

Les dents serrées et la main tremblante d'envie, le jeune homme leva sa baguette. Alors qu'elle restait figée, suspendues dans les aires dans toute la menace que ce geste invoquait, Drago imagina déjà leurs vies sans lui, sa surveillance constante, sa menace et ses pièges. Une vie simple et plus facile. Une vie sans mensonges et sans peur. Ils n'auraient plus à surveiller leurs arrières, leurs mots ou leurs fréquentations. Ils seraient libres. Et pourtant, cette vie si tentante, serait vide de sens. Car, qu'il le voulait ou non, cette idée le faisait malgré tout frissonner d'une horreur qu'il n'osait concevoir. Ginny ne lui pardonnerait jamais, pas plus qu'Hermione ou Blaise. Et ils perdraient tout. Ils avaient besoin de lui. Ils avaient besoin de leur maître, de leur avenir, de leurs enfants... et il seul était capable de leur donner. Lui seul était la véritable raison de leur survie et de leur combat permanent...

Affligé, et toujours aussi prompt à céder à son démon, le Malfoy soupira dans sa capitulation mais ne put se retenir dans sa colère. Furieusement, il lui asséna un coup en plein nez, et le laissa retomber mollement au sol dans un gémissement plaintif. D'un coup de baguette, il leva le sort du Sectum Sempra, presque déçu, mais pourtant profondément convaincu que sa survie leur apporterait plus que sa mort. Sans comprendre, le nez en sang et toujours sol, Jedusor le regarda, hésitant, et pas encore certain du choix du jeune homme. Pourtant il respirait encore, et rien que ça, constituait déjà une victoire évidente.

\- Je ne veux pas te tuer imbécile ! Explosa Drago en récupérant la baguette du sorcier au sol.

\- Tu viens de commettre la plus grosse erreur de ta vie.

\- Au contraire ! Je viens de l'éviter...

\- Tu...

\- On a besoin de toi ! S'écria-t-il à bout. Tu ne le comprendras peut-être jamais, mais ta vie vaut autant que celle de Ginny pour nous !

\- Tu es fou... souffla-t-il le visage grimaçant.

\- Peut-être. Mais si c'est le cas, alors nous le sommes tous, car aucun de nous ne te laissera jamais mourir !

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il malgré tout. Je n'aurais pas eu cette clémence !

\- Nous le savons bien. Mais c'est ainsi. De toute évidence, nous sommes coincés ensemble que ça te plaise ou non !

\- Tu penses vraiment que ta faiblesse m'empêchera de vous infliger le châtiment que vous méritez ? Vous n'êtes que des traites et des lâches.

\- Par Merlin ! S'horrifia-t-il dépassé. Oui, nous t'avons menti ! Et oui, nous n'aurions pas dû ! Je m'appelle bien Drago Malfoy, et si tu veux tout savoir, Blaise est un Zabini et Hermione, une Granger ! Nous ne sommes pas français, et nous ne sommes pas non plus des réfugies de guerre ! Ginny non plus ! Nous avons tous été piégés par un Esprit du Temps, et nous nous évertuons à essayer de survivre ! Mais même si nous le voulions, nous ne pourrions pas tout te dire ! Aussi bien dans notre intérêt, que dans le tien !

Jedusor haletait, toujours au sol, mais néanmoins étrangement attentif aux mots du Malfoy. Pour la première fois depuis leur arrivée, la vérité résonnait dans ce qu'il disait. Une vérité lourde, qui semblait peser sur eux comme un fardeau, dont ils ne pouvaient se délester. Le visage tordu de douleur, il se releva comme il put, le dos courbé sous le poids de ses vêtements imbibés de son propre sang et le corps plus douloureux que jamais. Ce sort lui était inconnu mais aurait pu sans aucun doute le tuer. Or, il ne l'avait pas laissé faire. Il l'avait sauvé pour il ne savait qu'elle raison saugrenue, bien qu'il soit conscient de la menace qu'il représentait pour eux. Une menace qu'ils semblaient étrangement tous bien moins craindre, que sa mort.

\- Ce que tu dis n'a pas de sens. Dit-il.

\- Pas pour toi. Souffla Hermione, la voix rauque. Mais tu dois nous croire.

\- Pourquoi ?!

\- Je t'ai laissé vivre. Ce n'est pas une assez bonne raison ?!

\- Non. Pas encore.

\- C'est tout ce que tu obtiendras de nous.

\- Je n'arrêterais jamais ! Je veux des réponses ! S'exclama-t-il toujours aveuglé. Je veux savoir comment vous savez toutes ces choses sur moi, et pourquoi vous vous cachez ! Même si je dois tous vous exterminer pour cela !

Drago serra les dents dans une soupir, conscient qu'il était inutile de parler avec un sourd. Jamais il ne s'arrêterai. Il disait vrai. Il était évident qu'il serait prêt à les pourchasser jusqu'au bout du monde, et ça, aucun d'eux n'en doutait. Mais comment lui dire la vérité ? Et quoi lui dire sans risquer de compromettre toute la ligne temporelle de leur avenir ? Il en savait déjà presque trop, les mettant en danger lui, et leur époque. Tout lui dire, ne reviendrait qu'à commettre un suicide. Le suicide de tout un futur. A court de solutions, le blond se tourna vers Hermione, toujours silencieuse, une main posée sur sa gorge devenue violette. Blaise, quant à lui, était resté au sol, Ginny toujours inconsciente dans ses bras. Ils étaient tous perdus et déchirés, plantés au milieu de ce qui ressemblait plus à un champ de bataille qu'à autre chose. C'était ce à quoi ressemblait leurs vies. A un désordre sans nom et une guerre sans fin...

Mais cela devait cesser. C'était une certitude.

\- Nous protégeons notre identité dans le seul but de pouvoir enfin rentrer chez nous. Dit alors Blaise, la gorge serrée dans le silence oppressant.

\- Blaise !

\- C'est bon Hermione. Souffla-t-il fatigué. Ça ne sert plus à rien de mentir. Sans lui, on est tous morts. Et sans nous... c'est lui qui mourra.

\- J'en doute fortement. Cingla-t-il.

\- Tu as tort. Parce que c'est la vérité. Tu ne le comprends peut-être pas aujourd'hui, mais un jour tu verras.

\- Arrêtez ces énigmes ridicules ! Vous n'êtes rien pour moi !

\- Pas pour le moment. Mais Ginny n'est pas rien, pas vrai ? Ajouta Drago. Tu le sais, et tu le sens. Quelque chose te lie à elle, et tu ne sais pas l'expliquer. Une force plus grande que toi.

\- Fais très attention à ce que tu dis. Siffla-t-il.

\- Tes menaces sont inutiles. Et nous tuer ne te serviras à rien. C'est nous qui avons toutes les réponses.

\- Dans ces cas répondez à mes questions ! Pourquoi cachez-vous vos identités ? Et pourquoi cet esprit vous pourchasse-t-il ?

\- Si tu savais pourquoi, tu ne voudrais pas nous croire. Souffla Hermione.

\- Essaie toujours.

Alors qu'elle cherchait déjà ses mots, une vive lueur s'éleva dans la salle, plus forte encore que n'importe quel sortilège, et les éblouis tous dans leur torpeur. Semblable à celle de l'Esprit du Temps, elle les fit tous se replier dans une grimace et une peur inconsciente. Ce halo, vif et imprégné d'une magie qui leur parut étrangement familière, provoqua éclair et foudre dans le ciel. Pourtant, et dans son silence résonnant, elle s'évanouit doucement dans ce qui sembla être le spectre d'un immense serpent argenté. Plus scintillant que jamais, sa force envahit la grande salle, les stupéfiant tous dans leur mutisme. Subjugués, les sorciers le regardèrent voler au-dessus d'eux et siffler impérialement dans les aires, quand l'évidence frappa Hermione dans un souffle de surprise. Ce n'était pas l'Esprit du temps. Oh non. Mais un Patronus.

\- C'est le... le...

\- Le Basilic.

\- C'est impossible...

Les sorciers du temps se regardèrent entre eux, bouleversés par cette apparition inattendue et insensée. Pourtant, ils ne faisaient pas erreur. C'était bien lui. Le Patronus de leur maître. Le Patronus futur de Voldemort. Il était là, identique aux souvenirs de leur captivité, ravivant en eux une émotion si vive, qu'ils ne purent placer le moindre mot dessus.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça veut dire ? S'enquit Jedusor à la fois fasciné et dérouté. Comment le Basilic peut-il être là ?

Mais cette fois, aucun d'eux n'avaient de réponses. Le Basilic n'était pas censé exister sous cette forme. Pas encore du moins. Le voir ici, n'avait pas le moindre sens. Et pourtant, c'était vrai. Il était là, envahissant la salle de son aura puissante et pourtant si rassurante. Le temps s'égrena lentement à mesure qu'il serpenta dans les airs, avant qu'il ne se mette bruyamment à siffler, et ne se retourne vers Ginny. Sous leurs yeux écarquillés, il renversa Blaise dans frémissement menaçant et autoritaire. Puis, empreint d'une docilité et tendresse surprenante, il s'enroula presque amoureusement autour de leur amie et de son ventre dans un bruissement d'écaille élégant ; laissant les jeunes gens plus confus que jamais.

\- Que fais mon Basilic ici ?! S'emporta alors Tom.

\- On ne sait pas, c'est... c'est impossible qu'il puisse être là. Bafouilla Blaise, en s'accrochant à une chaise.

\- Personne n'a donc jamais de réponses ?!

Sa colère importait peu dans l'instant, si bien que les sorciers l'ignorèrent, trop absorbés par ce qu'ils voyaient et ce que la présence du Basilic pouvait signifier. Dans leur silence, Drago frémit, et ne put s'empêcher de demander, à son tour.

\- Hermione... tu penses que...

\- Non, ça ne se peut pas... Répliqua-t-elle vivement, sans arriver à croire à l'éventualité qu'il suggérait. Il... il ne peut pas être là... ce serait... ce serait de la folie.

\- Mais son Patronus est là !

\- Il doit forcément y avoir une autre explication...

\- Hermione...

\- L'esprit ne l'aurait pas laisser revenir... pas comme ça ! Dit-elle la voix tremblante, en saisissant Blaise par la taille pour l'aider à se redresser.

Et pourtant, seul Merlin savait à quel point elle faisait erreur. Dans un ultime sifflement du Basilic, un grondement retenti depuis le ciel. Un grondement suivit d'une voix. Une voix qu'ils connaissaient, et qui leur parut sortie tout droit des méandres du temps. Une voix qui les fit frémir jusqu'au plus profond de leurs os. Comme une onde à peine audible, elle sembla se propager tout autour d'eux, envahissant la moindre parcelle d'air, pour devenir plus forte, plus vivante, et se transformer en ce qui ressembla presque à un rire. Un rire qui fit relever la tête du Basilic dans un mouvement docile et obéissant. Un rire qui projeta les sorciers dans une confusion irréelle.

C'était son rire.

Comme un fantôme descendu du ciel pour les damner, une forme apparue alors ; puis un visage, et enfin un corps. D'abords flou et à peine perceptible, il s'intensifia peu à peu, et s'ancra au sol dans une inspiration presque désespérée. C'était lui. C'était leur maître. C'était bien Lord Voldemort.

* * *

Coucou ! Alors, voici la suite et davantage de réponses mais aussi pas mal de questions XD Jedusor est au courant, leur secret ne tient plus et les conséquences de ces révélations semblent déjà être là. Qui est ce nouvel arrivant ? Est-ce vraiment Voldemort ? Que vont faire Harry et Ron après avoir reçu le Hibou d'Hermione ? Et leurs enfants ? Et bien, vous le saurez d'ici une grosse semaine ;) !

Merci beaucoup pour vos retours toujours aussi positifs et encourageants ! Je suis heureuse de voir que vous êtes toujours autant passionnés par cette histoire que moi !

A très vite ! Gros bisous !


	29. Chapter 29

\- Orion ! Par Merlin, où étais-tu ?!

\- Du calme Lestrange... Je viens juste de recevoir ta note. Soupira le Black à peine rentré dans les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage.

\- Je te l'ai envoyé il y a plus d'une heure ! S'exclama Arias scandalisé et étrangement plus nerveux que la normale.

\- Et bien je suis là maintenant. Que t'arrive-t-il ? Le Maître nous a convoqué ?

A l'évocation de Jedusor, le jeune homme pâlit davantage, une main plaquée sur son front en sueur. A la voir, il était évident que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Sa cravate, volontairement desserrée, tombait lâchement autour de son cou, et pourtant, il hyper ventilait comme si cette dernière l'étranglait. Ses joues étaient vides de sang, ses lèvres presque bleues d'inquiétude et ses mains tremblantes dans ses cheveux ébouriffés. Ses yeux agités passaient des murs aux lavabos dans des clignements nerveux et répétés, peignant un étrange visage sur cet Héritier de bonne famille. Face à son silence de moins en moins rassurant, Orion perdit son air nonchalant et demanda d'une voix cette fois plus prononcée.

\- Arias, qu'y a -t-il ?

\- C'est justement ça le problème ! Je ne sais pas !

\- Quoi "tu ne sais pas" ?!

\- Je ne sais pas ! Hurla-t-il plus fort. Je... je crois que le maître a disparu.

\- Pardon ?!

\- Oui... je... je devais le retrouver ici après son rendez-vous avec Ginny, mais il n'est jamais revenu.

Cette nouvelle laissa le jeune homme sans voix pendant plusieurs secondes, son cerveau subitement en ébullition, avant que la panique du Lestrange ne commence à le gagner à son tour.

\- Il a surement eu quelque chose à faire, ou, un contretemps. Le maître ne se presse jamais quand il est question de compte rendu et...

\- Mais il n'est jamais en retard, tu le sais aussi bien que moi ! S'énerva-t-il.

\- Quand bien même, je suis sûr que tu t'affoles pour rien !

\- Non Arias... pas pour rien... Souffla-t-il, cette fois pétrifié.

\- Quoi ? Il y a autre chose ?

Le jeune homme déglutit, sa gorge plus sèche et douloureuse que du parchemin. Oui, il y avait autre chose. Quelque chose de plus effrayant encore, et qui laissait présager le pire pour leur maître, mais aussi pour eux. Dans un souffle de plus en plus rapide, Arias passa une main sur son visage défait, l'échine tremblante comme un chien battu, avant de prononcer ses mots qui l'avaient hanté ses dernières heures.

\- Ginny, Blaise, Hermione et Drago ont été vu tout à l'heure par Mulciber. Il n'a pas pu les suivre mais a été très formel. Ils sortaient du bureau de Dumbeldore.

Ce simple nom provoqua un spasme chez le jeune Black, désormais bouche bée et horrifié par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

\- Qu.. quoi ?! Balbutia-t-il.

\- Je l'ai appris juste avant qu'il ne parte pour la rejoindre. J'ai essayé de le retrouver pour lui dire, mais j'ignorais où il devait la voir. Je me suis dit que leur entrevue serait rapide, mais c'était il y a déjà plus de trois heures Orion ! Trois heures ! Et j'ai demandé à tout le monde ! Personne ne l'a vu. Même les tableaux sont restés muets !

\- Mais... mais ça n'a pas de sens ! Pourquoi iraient-ils voir Dumbledore ?! Le maître nous a tous ordonnés de rester le plus loin de lui possible !

\- Je ne sais pas... mais il se passe quelque chose ! Et je crains le pire.

Orion ne dit rien, silencieux et désormais en proie aux mêmes doutes qui hantaient son ami. Les mains désormais accrochées à sa taille dans un tremblement inquiet, il regarda son ami, livide. Arias avait toujours été le plus fervent, inquiet et engagé de tous les fidèles de Jedusor. Souvent considéré comme un fanatique effrayant voire cruel, par ses propres camarades, le Lestrange n'en restait pas moins un soldat fidèle et loyal, prêt à tout pour satisfaire les désirs de son maître. Un soldat de confiance. Et aujourd'hui, Orion ne doutait pas de lui. Il savait qu'il avait toujours eu cette fâcheuse tendance à tout surinterpréter, mais aux vues des circonstances, il était même surprenant de calme comparé à ce à quoi on aurait pu s'attendre de lui. Car il fallait prendre en compte les deux partis de l'Iceberg. Si ce que Mulciber avait vu s'avérait exacte et que leurs suppositions se concrétisaient, alors ils avaient tous plus à craindre que de perdre leurs propres vies. Ce serait la fin de tout pour eux. Mais aussi, la fin de leur maître.

\- Tu... tu ne penses pas qu'ils auraient...

\- Je ne sais pas. Claqua Orion d'une voix dure, un cauchemar défilant sous ses yeux. Mais l'implication de Dumbledore change tout.

\- C'est un ennemi ! S'exclama-t-il alors de lui. Bien sûr que ça change tout ! Ils lui ont sûrement tout dit, sur nous et le maître !

\- Ne fais pas de conclusions hâtives ! Nous devons être malins et réfléchis, tout comme le Maître nous l'a enseigné ! Cela veut aussi dire être prudent. Ils ne sont peut-être pas encore remontés jusqu'à nous, alors ne grillons pas nos cartes bêtement, comme de vulgaire sang de bourbe. Si nous voulons pouvoir agir, nous devons être libre.

\- Libre ? S'horrifia le Lestrange. Sans le maître, notre liberté ne vaut rien !

Orion pouffa malgré lui à cette réplique si peu intelligente, et ne put s'empêcher de comprendre alors le désarroi que devait ressentir Jedusor face à eux, et leur débilité souvent flagrante. Car Arias était aveugle. Il ne voyait rien, si ce n'est les chaussures de son maître qu'il ne savait qu'embrasser. Or, pour avancer, il fallait se redresser. Voir au-delà de ces simples souliers, et essayer de valoir et mériter celui qu'on se targuait de vénérer.

\- Espèce d'imbécile ! Personne ne pourra sauver le maître si nous sommes tous enfermé à Azkaban !

\- Mais...

\- Il faut que nous gardions la tête froide. Nous ne savons encore rien de ce qui est arrivé au Maître, ou de ce qu'ont dit les français à Dumbledore. Jusque-là, il nous faut rester discret.

\- Que veux-tu faire alors ?

\- Prévenir nos frères et vadrouiller dans le château à la recherche du Maître.

\- Mais si nous ne le trouvons pas ?

\- Dans ce cas il faudra que nous ayons une petite conversation avec nos nouvelles recrues. Dit-il les dents serrés.

\- Orion... si jamais les soupçons du Maître sont fondés sur eux, alors...

\- Oui Arias ... alors, il se pourrait bien que nous ayons des traîtres dans nos rangs.

* * *

Les sorciers le regardèrent, comme pour la toute première fois, sans un mot, ni même un souffle. A les voir, c'était à croire qu'il rencontrait Dieu lui-même. Et ce n'était pas tout à fait inexacte. D'abord hésitant, leurs cerveaux semblèrent refuser de croire en ce qui arrivait, en ce qu'il voyait. Jamais aucune de leur prière ne s'était exaucée jusqu'à présent et pourtant, jamais quelque chose ne leur avait parût aussi réel. Debout devant eux, leur maître se tenait là, droit et fière, vêtu des habits qu'il portait le jour de sa disparition tragique. Et malgré ça... malgré les horreurs qu'il avait dû subir, malgré que les Dieux se soient acharnés sur lui et son âme damnée, il n'avait pas changé ; ou du moins en apparence. De sa grandeur inégalable, il les regarda tous, presque amusé et pourtant si solennel à la fois. Sa prestance, sa puissance et son pouvoir ne l'avaient pas quitté non plus, si bien que chacun de ses regards aurait pu sembler capable de provoquer un Feudeymon dévastateur. Pourtant, il sourit. De ses dents blanches et immaculées, à faire pâlir un vampire et capituler un tyran.

\- Tu as toujours manqué de foi ma chère Granger.

Ça y est. Il avait parlé. Il était entré dans leur réalité, assénant de ce fait la plus grosse gifle de leurs vies aux sorciers. Sonnés, le cœur ouvert en deux à coup de hache, le souffle court, et les yeux embrumés de larmes désespérées, aucun d'eux ne trouva quoi dire, ou répondre. Le voir était un fait. L'entendre en était un autre. Mais le réaliser... pour eux... c'était presque impossible. Était-ce vrai ? Était-ce seulement possible ? Après tout ce temps de tourments inhumains ? Ils ne savaient pas, mais quand bien même cela n'aurait été qu'un mirage, aucun d'eux n'aurait jamais souhaité qu'il prenne fin. Leurs souvenirs se confondirent dans un dédale de halètements incertains, et effrayés. Croire en ce qu'ils voyaient risquait de les détruire, plus qu'aucun Avada au monde. Et pourtant, ils n'attendaient que ça. De pouvoir y croire. Leur maître, leur avenir, était là. A quelque pas d'eux. En chair et en os, attendant un geste, un mouvement, un signe. Après tout ce temps d'incertitude, de peur et de peine, un cadeau leur était fait. L'un des plus beaux de tous, qui pouvait néanmoins se transformer, en l'un des plus cruels.

\- M... Maître ? Souffla Hermione sans s'en rendre compte.

Un sourire narquois fut sa seule réponse. Mais il suffit à les mettre tous K.O. Sans s'en rendre compte, mais dans un réflexe, ils tombèrent tous à genoux face à lui, abattus et désemparés. Même Blaise, qui s'accrochait désespérément à Hermione et dont les jambes n'étaient plus qu'un amas d'os brisés, ne senti pas la douleur de son allégeance. Cette fois, ils étaient tous empli d'un espoir qu'ils avaient perdu. Celui de réussir.

\- Maître, c'est vous... dit Drago, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Toujours aussi perspicace Malfoy.

\- Mais comment est-ce possible ? Demanda Blaise, cette fois aussi pâle que Drago. Vous étiez piégé.

\- Et je le suis toujours. Dit-il. Mais vous avez tellement bouleversé l'espace-temps, que L'esprit a décidé de me laisser intervenir avant que vous n'empiriez les choses. Malheureusement, cela n'est que temporaire. Elle me rappellera à elle une fois votre mission accomplit... là est notre marché.

\- Vous restez alors... soupira alors Hermione dans un regard de ferveur.

\- Pour le moment, oui. Mais d'après ce que j'ai vu, il était grandement temps que vous receviez un peu d'aide.

C'est alors qu'il se tourna vers le seul individu qu'on n'entendait toujours pas respirer depuis plusieurs minutes. Figé, Jedusor observait, sans comprendre mais malgré cela, tout autant bouleversé que les autres, par ce qu'il voyait. Il regardait les sorciers, genoux au sol, et têtes basses. Il lisait en eux leur allégeance inconditionnelle pour celui qu'il avait appelé Maître. Leur amour même... un amour presque semblable à celui qu'il avait vu dans leurs regards pour Ginny. Un amour inédit et effrayant. Mais ce qui le paralysait dans l'instant, c'était bien cet inconnu, au visage familier. Les yeux ancrés sur lui, Tom n'arrivait pas à s'en détacher, comme hypnotisé et pourtant profondément dérangé. Cet Homme lui ressemblait trop. Beaucoup trop pour que ne naisse pas en lui, le doute le plus mortel au monde, et qu'une remise en question de tout son univers ne se fasse dans son esprit. C'était comme s'il tombait d'une falaise, pour s'écraser dans le froid engourdissant du lac Noir en plein hiver. Le ciel lui tombait sur la tête, paralysant son esprit plus qu'il ne l'aurait jamais cru possible. A tel point qu'il se crut, pendant un instant, être victime d'un charme de confusion. Mais là encore, tout était bien trop net et trop réel, pour que cette mince espérance puisse subsister. Et Dieu seul savait à quel point il aurait souhaité que ce soit le cas. Car si le peu de ce qu'il commençait à comprendre était bien la réalité, et si cet homme, était bien celui que son esprit refusait de croire, alors... alors il ne savait plus. Il ne savait pas. Et n'était même plus sûr de le vouloir. Cela dépassait tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Cela dépassait tout ce en quoi il croyait. Cela défiait même les lois les plus évidentes de ce monde. Et pourtant, cela expliquait tout. Le comportement de ses nouveaux fidèles, leurs mensonges, leurs noms, ces incohérences, ces interrogations, ces découvertes incongrues, ces doutes à n'en plus dormir... oui. Cet Homme était la pièce manquante de ce puzzle sans fin, qu'il s'était évertué à reconstituer depuis le début d'année. Il était la clé de tout. Mais ce "il", et il le redoutait, n'était autre que lui-même.

En suivant le regard du Mage, les sorciers se relevèrent, brusquement paniqués. Ils avaient presque oublié qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls ; et que le passé de leur maître était là lui aussi, et qu'ils avaient faillis tout lui dire.

\- Nous... nous pouvons tout expliquer. Bafouilla Drago honteux.

\- C'est inutile. Trancha Voldemort. Je me doutais bien que je ne serais pas facile à gérer.

\- Nous sommes désolés, vraiment... nous ne pensions pas que les choses allaient dégénérer à ce point. Ajouta Blaise bredouille. Nous avons essayé de suivre vos conseils, mais...

\- Mais je n'ai jamais eu aucune patience. Soupira-t-il. Encore moins à cet âge. Quoi qu'un Sectum Sempra a semblé être efficace.

Drago pâlit à cette remarque, prenant subitement conscience qu'il avait indirectement jeté un sort presque mortel à Voldemort.

\- Maître, je...

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Sourit-il presque amusé. Mais on ne peut pas dire que je sois facile à toucher, même à cette époque. Tu progresses Malfoy.

\- C'est impossible... souffla alors Jedusor devant eux. C'est... impossible ! Vous n'êtes pas.. je ne suis pas...

\- Et pourtant, tu es encore loin du compte. Répondit son double.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas être...

\- Toi ? Si. Et je le suis. Mais crois-moi, c'est un détail comparé au reste.

Presque par instinct, Voldemort se tourna alors vers Ginny, toujours blottie au milieu des écailles vacillantes du Basilic. En la regardant, on put lire en lui un profond désespoir, mais aussi de la peur et de l'angoisse. Par-delà le temps, il avait pu sentir la vie se développer en elle. Une vie incroyablement puissante et dangereuse. Celle de son fils. Et pourtant, il n'avait pu vivre cette grossesse que la façon la plus cruelle qui soit. Car que pouvait-il y avoir de plus horrible que de savoir que l'on ne pourrait pas être présent pour son propre enfant, et sa femme ? De sentir la vie continuer d'avancer de la plus belle manière au monde, sans pour autant pouvoir y participer ? De percevoir le manque et la douleur de son aimée, tout en sachant qu'on en est la cause ? Plusieurs fois, il en avait été presque à regretter sa propre existence. Mais les voies des Dieux restaient impénétrables, vicieuses et confuses. Hier encore, il priait pour qu'on abrège ses souffrances. Aujourd'hui, il marchait dans le monde des vivants, et la revoyait enfin. Sa Ginerva. D'un pas mesuré, il s'avança face à elle, le visage sombre et torturé. Il pouvait sentir sa vie ne plus tenir qu'à un fil. Tout comme il percevait la force toujours plus grandissante de Magnus en elle, qui dans le plus grand des malheurs, lui ôtait les siennes. La vie était étrange. La mort aussi. Et pourtant, toute deux cohabitait dans son corps frêle et affaiblit, prêtes à donner, mais aussi à prendre. Mais il ne le permettrait pas. Jamais.

De sa main, il caressa la joue froide de la rousse. On aurait pu croire qu'elle était déjà morte. Pourtant, la magie de Magnus rayonnait tout autour d'elle, dans un halo de vie puissante, que lui seul jusqu'alors réussi à pénétrer. Et pour cause, il avait reconnu son père.

\- On a tout essayé. Souffla Hermione. Mais le bébé...

\- Je sais. Dit-il à son tour. Et je ne vous blâme pas. Nous savions tous que Magnus serait puissant, mais de là à risquer de la tuer ainsi... c'est inattendu.

\- On ne sait pas si elle tiendra jusqu'à terme. Ajouta Blaise.

\- Elle tiendra. Je ferais tout pour.

\- Comment ?

\- Nous parlerons de détails plus tard. En revanche, j'ai plusieurs questions pour vous. A commencer par, où sont ces imbéciles de Potter et Weasley ?! Et pourquoi ma femme porte-t-elle un artefact de Dumbledore ?!

* * *

\- Enceinte ?! Ma mère est enceinte ?! S'écria Katherine, les yeux plus écarquillés que jamais.

\- Techniquement, ta future mère, mais en gros... oui. Elle est enceinte de cinq mois passés.

\- Et vous n'avez pas jugé bon de nous le dire ? Dit-elle outrée.

Ron soupira. Oui, il aurait sûrement dû mentionner ce détail un peu plus tôt, mais les circonstances ne l'avaient pas aidé. Or le temps pressait. Et désormais, l'heure n'était plus aux explications. Les mains agitées et la baguette en l'air, il s''étaient mis à lancer sortilèges sur sortilèges. Son objectif était de ranger leurs affaires et d'effacer leurs traces le plus vite possible. Bien malgré lui et son envie irrésistible de passer une nuit de sommeil en sûreté, ils se devaient de partir. Maintenant.

\- J'y ai pensé mais au même moment tu m'as balancé contre un mur alors... disons que ça m'a un peu échappé. Grimaça-t-il, son sac en main.

Les sorciers se regardèrent entre eux, encore sous le choc et ébranlés par cette nouvelle saugrenue. Eux qui avaient déjà du mal à suivre la temporalité de leur voyage, étaient servis. Le passé de Ginny, leur futur tante et reine, était enceinte en 1944 de son premier enfant, conçut dans une dimension parallèle, alors qu'il n'était, de base, pas censé naître avant presque 60 ans... Et comme si cela n'était pas suffisamment épineux, sa grossesse tournait au cauchemar. Du moins c'est ce qu'avaient compris Harry et Ron à travers la lettre écrite à la va vite par leur amie. Et c'est ce qui les faisait frissonner d'horreur et d'inquiétude, à ce même instant. Pourtant, on n'aurait à peine pu comprendre sa missive. Ses mots étaient griffonnés, son papier froissé, et par-dessus tout, une angoisse terrible ce lisait dans sa ponctuation énervée. Hermione avait envoyé cette lettre, une panique affolante au cœur. Une panique que seul le Duo avait capté. Elle voulait les prévenir que la situation dérapait, mais pas seulement. Elle leur demandait de l'aide. C'était fin, et assez incompréhensible en soi, mais pas quand on savait lire entre les lignes ; pas quand on connaissait l'ingéniosité d'Hermione ; pas pour eux...

\- Je ne comprends pas. Dit Terrence. Ça ressemble à une poésie mais...

\- Pas une poésie. Un message. Soupira Harry en éteignant le feu de la cheminée. Du temps de notre guerre, on a appris à ne jamais avoir confiance aux lettres que l'on envoyait. Alors on les codait. Hermione, Ron et moi avons instaurés certains codes pour nous identifier. Ils sont inimitables.

\- Et donc ?

\- Et donc elle a utilisé le Conte des Trois frères pour se faire comprendre.

\- Cette vielle histoire ? Vraiment ?

\- Ce... cette vieille histoire ?! Répéta Ron scandalisée par les propos de la blonde. Ce conte a bercé l'enfance de tous les sorciers du monde ! C'est un classique !

\- Un classique peut-être, mais nos parents ont toujours tout fait pour qu'il ne berce pas la nôtre. Grimaça le Zabini. Son lien avec votre guerre était un peu trop évident et ne leur rappelais pas de très bons souvenirs.

\- Mais... qu'est-ce qu'on peut bien vous lire alors dans votre époque ?!

\- Ron, ce n'est pas le moment. S'impatienta Harry devant son visage à la fois défait et outré.

\- Toujours est-il que ces mots sont obscurs pour moi ! Dit alors Katherine, les sourcils froncés. C'est incompréhensible !

\- "L _es deux premiers frères sont morts, le troisième s'est caché mais la cape est tombée_. _La Mort impatiente s'est précipitée. Bientôt ne resteront plus que ces pages délavées_ " Récita Ron, la lettre à la main.

\- Comment pouvez-vous en déduire quoi que soit ? Demanda Rosalie sceptique.

Les deux sorciers soupirèrent, conscient que d'un point de vu extérieur, cela ne devait pas vouloir dire grand-chose, et pourtant ils auraient souhaité que ce soit le cas. Que ces écrits ne restent que de simples mots.

\- Jedusor est la mort, et Ginny le troisième frère. La cape symbolise Magnus et tout le secret qu'il y a autour de lui. Normalement, la cape protège le troisième frère, que la mort ne débusque jamais. Continua Ron. Mais là... elle nous dit que la cape est tombée, et que la mort l'a trouvé.

\- Et donc ? Demanda Katherine incertaine.

\- Et donc Jedusor sait pour Magnus et notre secret ! Ils sont démasqués, Ginny est en danger et ils n'ont que peu de temps avant qu'il n'essaye sans doute de les tuer. S'exclama le roux, en claquant les volets de la chaumière d'un coup de baguette énervé.

\- Vous comprenez tout ça en trois phrases énigmatiques ?

\- Ecoutez, on sait que ça paraît fou mais on doit allez à Poudlard. C'est la temporalité même de votre époque qui est aussi en jeu ! Si Jedusor découvre tout sur son futur, il voudra s'en emparer, et le modifier à son bon vouloir. Rien ne pourra alors l'arrêter. Ni nous, ni Dumbledore. Et ce sera véritablement la fin de tout !

Katherine et ses amis déglutirent. Malgré leur méfiance toujours évidente à l'égard de leurs "sauveurs", ils n'en avaient pas moins raison. Jedusor était impulsif, ambitieux et trop imprévisible pour qu'un secret de cette envergure ne lui donne pas une opportunité en or. Il s'en saisirait alors, sans y penser à deux fois, laissant sur son passage mort, et destruction si cela était le prix à payer de son ascension au pouvoir. Il deviendrait le maître de toute chose, mais aussi du temps lui-même. Car, ils le savaient tous, il n'existait pas plus grand pouvoir, que celui de pouvoir lire et savoir ce que les méandres impénétrables du destin réservaient au monde. Ce serait la fin de tout. Le cœur lourd de nouvelles angoisses, on entendit leur silence flotter au milieu des derniers rangements précipités des deux sorciers. Déjà, leurs sacs étaient prêts, et la chaumière elle, se trouvait vide de toutes traces de leurs venues. Ils n'avaient pas traîné, et désormais, attendaient face à eux, un mot ou signe. Ils leurs laissaient le choix, mais avaient fait le leur. Aussi, les sorciers ne surent quoi répondre à leur regard insistant. Les suivre, ou partir de leurs côtés à la recherche de Kai, Magnus et Scorpius ? Un choix à faire, à leur sens, inhumain ; qui déjà, déchirait leurs cœurs dans l'échos de leurs doutes de plus en plus grands.

\- On ne veut rien vous imposer. Dit alors Ron d'une voix plus douce. Mais nous partons maintenant.

\- Vous êtes sûrs de vous ?

\- Malheureusement, oui... Ginny est trop vulnérable. Quant aux autres, ils ne pourront pas contenir Jedusor éternellement.

Katherine soupira bruyamment, fatiguée et vaincue. Pourtant, ses deux amis la virent saisirent sa baguette dans un geste déterminé et énervé. Un geste qui traduisait son choix.

\- Mon père n'a jamais été du genre facile à gérer. Vous laissez partir seuls, seraient vous laisser vous suicider.

\- Ça veut dire que tu viens avec nous ? Demanda Ron, un sourire aux lèvres.

Cette idée ne l'enchantait pas le moins du monde. Encore moins quand cela signifiait passer des jours entiers avec les visages de ses cauchemars pour seule compagnie. Mais pour sa famille et sa mère, elle saurait faire cet effort. Elle devait mettre de l'eau de son vin, quitte à s'en retourner l'intestin...

\- Non. Ça veut juste dire que je pars sauver notre famille et que, par un heureux hasard, vous y allez-vous aussi. Claqua-t-elle froidement, tout en saisissant son sac à terre.

\- Ça me va. Sourit son oncle amusé par son rictus agacé.

\- Et vous ? Demanda Harry aux deux autres sorciers.

\- Comme si la question se posait... soupira Rosalie en jetant un coup d'œil à Terence, leurs sacs et leurs baguettes déjà en main eux aussi.

* * *

Coucou ! Désolé pour ce petit retard, mais voici la suite ! Les choses dérapent, vont et viennent et se mettent en place, mais des solutions sont à la clé ! Ou pas ? ;) vous le saurez bientôt.

J'espère en tout cas que cela vous a plût, le prochain chapitre sera un peu plus long, et je l'espère vous éclairera plus sur la venue de Voldemort dans le monde des vivants !

A très vite ! Gros bisous !


	30. Chapter 30

\- On ne peut rien dire... pas devant lui en tout cas. Dit Hermione en jetant un coup d'œil particulièrement mal à l'aise à Jedusor, dont le silence pétrifié n'avait fait que s'intensifier.

Le maître soupira, agacé et visiblement pressé. Pour autant, le choc de Tom ne passa pas avec les secondes. Au contraire. Jamais de sa vie, le jeune mage noir n'avait aussi peu compris ce qui lui arrivait. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait fait face à autant d'incohérence et de logique en même temps. Cet homme, aussi insensé que cela pouvait paraître, était son futur, avait appelé Ginny "sa femme", et avait l'allégeance presque maladive d'Hermione, Drago et Blaise. Ces simples informations réunies ensemble, lui donnait envie de sauter d'un pont. Et pourtant, elles ne lui avaient jamais autant ouvert les yeux. Car la vérité lui parvenait enfin. Ils venaient tous du futur. D'où sa découverte sur le jeune Malfoy, Drago n'étant rien d'autre qu'un descendant d'Abraxas. Oui...Cela expliquait tout, comme ne dégageait que davantage de question dont il n'était pas certain de vouloir les réponses. Le doute seul le torturait... et les réponses, l'auraient probablement achevée. Son futur le regarda alors, le visage fermé et pensif. Hermione avait raison. Sa présence compromettait tout. Il était un problème. Du moins pour le moment. Sans mot, mais dans un souffle fort, Voldemort soupira de nouveau, une main plongée dans sa poche.

\- Dis-moi, Tom. Dit-il alors d'une voix forte. Que penses-tu que la vie t'a réservé, pour que je finisse ici, devant toi ?

Les sorciers froncèrent des sourcils, quelques peu surpris par cet échange irréel, mais les oreilles aux aguets. Déjà, on pouvait percevoir le souffle bégayant du sorcier percer fébrilement le silence qui l'entourait. Un silence opaque, que sa voix eux presque du mal à surmonter quand il vit son double s'approcher à son tour de lui. Ces deux visages, trop identiques et pourtant pas assez, se défiaient, dans un duel que l'Histoire elle-même n'avait pas prévu.

\- J'avoue que... que je ne sais pas trop.

\- Evidemment. Mais que crois-tu qu'il se passe ici ? Quelles sont tes théories ? Je me souviens en avoir élaboré des milliers tout au court de ma jeunesse. Sourit-il, presque à regret de cette époque.

\- Une jeunesse pas si lointaine. Tu n'es pas âgé.

Cette remarque laissa les sorciers quelque peu sceptiques et grimaçant. Là encore, il faisait fausse route, à tel que Voldemort ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un ricanement. Celui de la consternation amusée, face à une naïveté presque candide.

\- J'aimerai bien te croire. Mais un fossé temporel nous sépare. Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Que tes yeux te trahissent. Ils te renvoient une vision erronée de la réalité. Tu ne peux pas te fier à eux, face à moi. Ni, face à aucun de nous...

\- Maître, êtes-vous certains que c'est judicieux ? S'inquiéta Drago. Le moindre savoir en sa possession peut nous être fatal !

\- Tu dramatises beaucoup trop. Dit-il alors sans détourner son regard de son visage à ses yeux, juvénile.

\- Mais c'est vrai ! Insista Hermione. Vous même nous l'avez dit.

\- Je partageais vos craintes en ce temps. Mais aujourd'hui, nous ne sommes pas livrés aux risques que nous courrions avant.

\- Quels risques ? Demanda Jedusor mal à l'aise devant l'intensité de son propre regard.

\- Celui de te voir tout faire pour empêcher l'inévitable de se produire. Celui de te voir chercher à changer le temps, l'espace, et le monde à ta guise. Un risque réel, et dangereux pour nous tous.

Il fit une pause, comme s'il méditait chacun des mots qu'il prononçait. Des mots mesurés qui pourtant, firent frissonner l'échine de son passé plus qu'aucun autre.

\- Je me souviens de cette époque. Je me souviens de qui j'étais et de comment je voyais les choses. Je me souviens de mes ambitions et de ce que j'étais prêt à faire pour les réaliser, les atteindre. Continua-t-il. J'étais impulsif et dangereux, sûrement bien plus que je ne l'ai jamais autant été. Et c'est pour cette raison, que j'en était presque venu à te craindre. On n'a peur de qui on est, que quand on a vraiment conscience de ce que l'on peut faire. Et toi, Tom... tu es capable de plus de fléau que tu en as conscience. Mais tu l'ignores. Moi non.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Je sais ce que tu peux, veux et va faire. Logique évidente, puisque je l'ai vécu avant toi. Mais cela veut aussi dire, qu'il est hors de question que je te laisse découvrir de quoi tu es capable. Pas maintenant en tout cas.

\- Maître ? Demanda Blaise, plus perdu que jamais à l'écoute de ses dires.

\- N'ayez crainte. Dit-il alors, en sortant un objet scintillant de sa poche. Pour une fois, l'Esprit a tout prévu.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Jedusor, du bout de lèvres, devant la sphère bleutée que tenait son double avec ferveur.

\- Une garantie. Celle de tes souvenirs actuels. Vois-tu, je reviens à l'instant même du voyage le plus déplaisant de toute notre vie, mais il n'est rien comparé à tout ce que tu peux nous faire endurer, toi. Ton savoir sur moi, sur eux, sur Ginny, peut tout détruire, tout me prendre. Alors, il me fallait trouver un moyen de le détruire lui, avant moi. Et pour une fois, les Dieux ont répondu à mes prières. Ils m'ont offert ça. La seule chose capable de te rendre inoffensif... de "me" rendre inoffensif.

\- Tu ne peux pas me tuer. Paniqua Jedusor brusquement.

\- Par Merlin non ! Tu dois vivre. Mais comme tu étais destiné de vivre. C'est à dire, sans aucune connaissance du futur.

\- Mais l'obliéter serait impossible, il est trop puissant pour cela ! Intervînt Hermione.

\- Correct. Mais il n'est pas question d'obliéter qui que ce soit. Cette sphère est un cadeau de L'esprit du Temps et est directement lié à moi. Et donc, indirectement à toi. Sa seule existence, t'empêchera donc de te souvenir de tout ça. De moi, du futur, de tes doutes, de ce à quoi tu as assisté... tout s'évapora dès l'instant où tu ne seras plus en ma présence. Ce sera comme avant, et donc comme cela aurait toujours dû être.

Le regard de Tom s'écarquilla de stupeur dans les souffles soulagés et inespérés des Sorciers. Son cœur n'osait pas le croire. C'était impossible. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça ! Pas maintenant qu'il savait enfin ce que son âme n'avait cessé de chercher depuis des mois ! Pas maintenant qu'il était à l'aube de réponses de toute sa vie... de la vie du monde. L'avenir s'offrait à lui sur un plateau d'argent, et pourtant on voulait le lui ôter alors qu'il pouvait presque déjà sentir son goût sur sa langue. La tentation ultime... le savoir absolu... qu'on lui dérobait de la manière la plus cruelle qui soit. Sa magie s'agita, son regard s'incendia et une indignation sans nom lui secoua l'esprit d'une violence presque douloureuse. Les dents serrées, il chercha à parler, mais dû s'y reprendre à deux fois avant de pouvoir aligner deux mots sans que sa rage ne le fasse bafouiller.

\- Tu ne peux pas me voler mes souvenirs ! Hurla-t-il brusquement horrifié. C'est... c'est...

\- C'est inévitable.

\- J'ai le droit de savoir ! J'ai le droit d'obtenir des réponses !

\- C'est vrai et tu les auras ; au seul détail près, que quand tu quitteras cette salle, tu les auras oubliés. Ainsi nos secrets seront sains et saufs, et le temps retrouvera son court.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit !

\- Tu crois ça ? Sourit-il, la sphère magique scintillant dans sa main.

\- Comment oses-tu me faire ça ? demanda-t-il presque désespéré. Tu es moi ! Nous... nous sommes la même personne !

\- Crois moi, j'en ai conscience. Soupira-t-il. Je sais ce que tu peux ressentir, et j'avoue que c'est vicieux de ma part de t'infliger ça. Mais si c'est le prix à payer pour protéger le futur auquel j'aspire, alors qu'il en soit ainsi. Et puis, vois-y le bon côté des choses. Désormais tu auras les réponses que tu veux.

\- Sans en avoir le moindre souvenir ?!

\- Les souvenirs te reviendront dès l'instant où nous serons réunis. C'est un moindre sacrifice, en échange de la connaissance qui t'attend.

\- Mais maître, pourquoi lui rendre ? Demanda Blaise. Pourquoi ne pas lui enlever de suite, et supprimer la menace ?

Voldemort se tourna vers lui, dont l'inactivité de ses jambes l'avait laissé au sol. Il lut dans ses yeux les mêmes interrogations que ceux de ses amis, à laquelle la réponse était plus complexe qu'ils ne pouvaient encore l'imaginer.

\- Parce que nous sommes au beau milieu d'une époque tourmentée et encore loin d'être tiré d'affaire. Nous avons besoin de lui. Et je sais d'avance qu'en échange de notre savoir, il nous aidera. Dit-il en le regardant de nouveau, un fin sourire calculateur aux lèvres.

\- C'est une affirmation osée. Cingla Tom, un rictus malveillant collé sur le visage.

\- Mais vrai. Car comme tu l'as si bien dit, nous sommes la même personne. Et personne à part moi, ne te connais aussi bien.

Il disait vrai. Et cela, Tom le savait. Pourtant, il ne pouvait empêcher son cœur d'infecter ses veines d'une haine toujours plus grandissante. Une haine dirigée, en un sens, envers lui-même. Car pour la première fois de sa vie, il était victime de sa propre personne et de son propre esprit... Une perte de contrôle qu'il détestait plus que jamais, car jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer scénario plus vicieux et cruel que celui-là. Il était pris au piège, sans possibilité de retour, avec pour seul ennemi, son propre visage.

\- Je n'aiderai personne sans garantie.

\- Tes souvenirs m'appartiennent et ne sont pas négociables.

\- Dans ce cas je veux toutes réponses que vous me devez. De suite.

Un autre sourire naquît sur les lèvres de Voldemort. Presque satisfait, il inspira une crainte sourde dans le cœur de Jedusor ; une crainte que les Sorciers, derrière eux, partagèrent à leur tour. Car personne ne pouvait lire le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pourtant, l'apparition de ses dents carnassières derrière ses lèvres étonnement sanguines, ne prédirent qu'une chose : la partie commencençait.

* * *

Tom se rendit compte de son apnée quand ses poumons se mirent à brûler. Pourtant, il s'en contreficha. A tel point, que les sorciers s'inquiétèrent de voir ses joues rosir sur sa peau livide. Lui expliquer en détail la situation n'était pas simple, même pour eux. Ils n'avaient jamais raconté tout ce qui leur étaient arrivé. A personne, pas même à Dumbledore qui n'avait eu que les grandes lignes. Mais ils avaient vécu tellement de choses, traversé tellement d'épreuves... qu'une vie ne serait pas suffisante pour tout décrire en détail. Et que la simple idée de mettre tout dans un ordre chronologique, leur donnait déjà une migraine. Pourtant, ils n'avaient pas eu le choix. Car là était leur marché avec le jeune homme. Celui des réponses qu'il attendait tant. Au début, il avait attentivement écouté, puis avait commencé à pâlir, pour fini aussi rose qu'un poisson clown hors de l'eau, la bouche ouverte et les yeux fixes. Raconter n'était pas aisé, mais comprendre était une autre paire de manche. Aussi, ils avaient fait de leur mieux, revenant d'une époque à une autre dans l'espoir de lui donner une vision globale des choses. Mais était-ce seulement possible ? En le regardant, ils ne savaient pas. Mais avaient tout fait pour essayer. Voldemort quant à lui, s'était désintéressée de la situation. Il avait pleinement confiance en ses fidèles pour dépeindre à son passé, la complexité de leur vécu, aussi il s'était tu, et n'avait écouté que d'une oreille distraite les explications bégayantes et bancales. Son esprit pourtant, était ailleurs, loin d'eux ; et n'avait que pour seule préoccupation, celle qu'il avait à son goût trop délaissé.

Assis à côté de Ginny, il ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux un seul instant, se laissant envoûter par ses cheveux de feu et la pâleur de sa peau. Une pâleur qui l'inquiétait bien trop, comme ne présageait que le pire. Une main serrant la sienne, et l'autre posée sur son ventre, il essayait tant bien que mal d'apaiser son fils, dont la magie ne faisait que croître au fil des heures. Il pouvait le sentir aussi clairement qu'il percevait le mal qui rongeait la jeune femme, le plongeant à son tour dans une tourmente dévastatrice. Sa vie ne tenait plus qu'à un fil, et ses espoirs de s'en sortir s'amenuisaient petit à petit. Si bien qu'il s'étonna presque de la voir encore respirer à cette heure. Son feu, lui, ne s'était pas essoufflé, et scintillait de toute sa force comme le Basilic à ses côtés. Elle se battait pour leur fils. Et quelque chose au fond de lui résonna, arrivant à le convaincre qu'elle se battait aussi pour lui. Pour eux. Pour leur famille. Et à cet instant, à cette heure de retrouvailles imprévues, il ne souhaitait qu'une chose. Qu'elle s'éveille. Qu'elle le regarde de ses iris tachetées, et qu'elle le voie. Qu'elle sache qu'il était vraiment là cette fois. Qu'elle n'était pas seule. Qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été...

Alors que son cœur s'alourdissait, il entendit Tom dire ses premiers mots depuis plus d'une heure de récit.

\- Donc, vous venez de cinquante ans dans le futur, une époque où une guerre que j'ai causée fait des ravages, et où vous et moi avons été enlevé par une Esprit du temps, qui vous a enfermé dans une dimension parallèle, et dans laquelle elle a envoyé vos descendants, qui eux venaient d'un futur encore plus lointain.

\- C'est ça !

\- Mais en voulant en partir, la... la...

\- Faille. Compléta Blaise.

\- La "faille" vous a amené ici, en 1944 ; a plongé Ginny dans le coma et m'a enfermé dans un espace-temps dans lequel mon futur a erré jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Et vous vous êtes rapproché de moi, dans l'idée que mes pouvoirs pourraient vous aider à trouver un moyen de rentrer chez vous, c'est à dire dans votre époque initiale, cinquante ans plus loin.

Alors qu'il parlait, même lui ne semblait pas capable d'y croire. Une situation compréhensible, qui fit grimacer Drago dans un soupir.

\- Dis comme ça, c'est sûr que ça n'a pas beaucoup de sens.

\- Ça n'en a aucun ! S'écria-t-il enfin à bout de souffle.

\- Mais c'est la vérité. La seule et unique.

\- Mais alors, tous les souvenirs de l'Epouvantard... comment est-ce arrivé ?

\- L'esprit nous a mis à l'épreuve. Répondit Drago. Elle a envoyé pas mal de nos ennemis dans cette dimension, incluant mon père qui a essayé de tuer Hermione et ma Tante, Bellatrixe Lestrange.

\- Bellatrixe Lestrange ?! Une descendante d'Arias ?

\- Par alliance. Dit Blaise. Techniquement c'est une Black, mais elle est tout aussi folle que lui.

\- Une Black ?! Les Blacks et les Lestranges se sont mariés entre eux ?! S'écria-t-il ahurit.

\- Sois sûr que c'est un fléau que nous regrettons tous amèrement.

\- Donc... si j'ai bien compris, cela fait de toi le petit fils d'Abraxas et d'Orion, et le neveu par alliance d'Arias ? Dit-il, les sourcils froncés dans une ride de réflexion.

A cet instant, Drago perdit tout fil avec la réalité et ne put rester que muet, la bouche grande ouverte, au milieu des fous rires incontrôlables de Blaise et d'Hermione. Faire le lien avec Abraxas et Orion était simple, mais avec Arias ? Il n'y avait jamais pensé, et regrettait déjà d'avoir découvert tous ses liens de parenté. A croire que les sangs les plus maudits du monde sorcier coulait dans ses veines...

\- Et vous ? Granger et Zabini ?

\- Ma famille ne vit pas en Grande-Bretagne pour le moment. Dit le métis.

\- Quant à moi, ils sont moldus. Répondit Hermione.

\- Moldus ?! S'étouffa-t-il alors.

\- Fais très attention à ce que tu vas dire. Menaça Malfoy, un regard mauvais sur le visage.

\- J'avoue que c'est très étonnant vu tes capacités magiques.

\- Venant de toi, je vais prendre ça pour un compliment. Sourit la jeune femme, étonnement amusée par la situation.

\- Et... Et Ginny ?

Sa voix avait baissé d'un ton, et son regard, plus sombre n'osa pas se tourner vers la jeune femme. La rousse était un sujet encore inexploré. Un choix volontaire de la part des sorciers au vu de la sensibilité de ce dernier. Mais l'ignorance n'était plus de rigueur. Tout en jetant un coup d'œil à leur amie toujours endormie, ils ne purent empêcher une ombre inquiète de recouvrir leurs visages. Une ombre que Jedusor perçut, et qui lui donna bien la chaire de poule malgré lui.

\- C'est une Weasley. Dit Blaise. La sœur cadette de Ron.

\- Ils... ils sont de la même famille ?!

\- Et oui. Mais notre couverture devait passer outre.

\- Je vois... dit-il en se remémorant le discours qu'elle lui avait tenue sur sa famille, devant le lac Noir. Je comprends mieux ce qu'elle m'a dit désormais.

\- Les choses n'ont pas été simple entre eux. Le futur ne leur a pas réserver de belles surprises, mais... ils y travaillent.

\- Et ce Harry Potter ? Demanda-t-il. Qui est-il ?

\- Le survivant.

\- Le survivant ? Pouffa-t-il amusé. On dirait un surnom donné par la gazette.

Blaise et Drago esquivèrent un sourire à leur tour. A cet instant, il ignorait à quel point il était dans le vrai, ne rendant la situation qu'un peu plus ironique quand Hermione se lança dans une tirade avec ferveur.

\- C'est un peu le cas. Mais il est bien le Survivant, littéralement je veux dire ! Il est l'enfant que tu essayeras de tuer, mais dont l'amour de sa mère le protégera de ta magie. Cela te condamneras à errer pendant plus de dix ans dans les ténèbres et vous prédestinera tous deux à vous affronter dans...

\- On a compris Granger. Pas la peine d'épiloguer. Interrompit brusquement Voldemort, une grimace sur le visage en entendant ses mots.

\- Mais...

\- Un bébé nous a battu ?! S'exclama alors Jedusor livide.

\- C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça. Précisa-t-elle.

\- Et on s'en passera. Continua le mage, pas décidé à aborder ce sujet, en arrivant à leur hauteur.

\- Tout ceci est... est impensable. Soupira alors Jedusor, les yeux alourdis par ses traits tirés. J'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser.

\- Ce serait normal.

\- Non, non ! Rien de tout ça n'est normal ! Vous... vous...

Il ne trouvait pas de mot, et n'était pas certain qu'il y en ait. C'est tout son monde qui s'écroulait aujourd'hui, le mettant face à une réalité qu'il n'aurait jamais osé ne serait-ce qu'imaginer. Tout se mélangeait dans son esprit. Les dates, les noms, les liens de filiations, les époques, les guerres... tout se confondait pour ne former qu'un nœud immense et insolvable. Celui de la vérité la plus inattendue qu'il aurait jamais cru possible. Pourtant, une autre vérité n'avait pas été éclaircie. Et c'était celle qu'il redoutait le plus. Celle qui le hantait depuis qu'il avait compris que le temps se jouait de lui. Il n'avait rien dit, ni rien sous-entendu en voyant son double regarder Ginny avec plus d'amour que le monde ne saurait jamais en contenir, mais à cette heure, il n'était plus question d'avoir peur. Il devait savoir.

\- Et... et cet enfant ?

Un silence étonné et lourd suivi sa question, si bien qu'il se senti obligé d'insister.

\- Cet enfant, il est... il est de toi ?

Voldemort le fixa, d'un regard plus percent que jamais. Il n'avait pas honte, assumait pleinement et ne regrettait rien. Ginny et leurs enfants étaient le seul futur qui importait désormais à ses yeux. Passer des mois enfermés dans un espace-temps, à errer dans torture infini et sans nom, le lui avait fait comprendre.

\- Oui.

Ce simple mot, lui ôta le seul souffle qu'il avait réussi à maintenir depuis quelques minutes. Ce "oui" qu'il avait tant redouté, le tua presque sur place. Le poids de cette vérité, était bien le plus lourd à réaliser, si bien qu'en un instant, Jedusor crut que son estomac était descendu jusqu'à ses chevilles le clouant au sol dans une nausée infernale. Il ne pouvait y croire. Depuis le début, depuis le tout premier jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés Ginny et lui, elle était enceinte de son double. Enceinte de lui. Elle ne portait pas un bâtard, comme il l'avait dit un peu plus tôt, non. Elle portait son enfant, son héritier, le descendant de son nom, de sa chaire et de son sang. Son fils. Une main accrochée à ses cheveux, il se retourna pour faire quelques pas et essayer de faire le vide pour respirer de nouveau, mais plus rien d'autre ne hantait son esprit. A part lui. Cet enfant. Une émotion nouvelle lui étreignait le cœur, plus forte et inattendue que toutes les autres. Jamais au cours de son existence, il n'avait pensé à la possibilité de fonder une famille. Jamais il n'aurait même cru cela seulement possible. Et pourtant, c'était vrai. Ginerva, cette femme aussi étonnante qu'envoûtante, deviendrait sa famille. Et à cet instant, il était bien incapable de mettre un mot l'un devant l'autre pour dire ce qu'il en pensait. Était-il heureux d'apprendre que la seule femme qu'il convoitait finirait par être sienne ? Était-il heureux de voir qu'un autre avenir que les ténèbres lui était destiné ? Mais en voulait-il seulement un autre ? Était-il heureux de léguer son sang à un autre être vivant ? Un autre qui lui ressemblerait et attendrait de lui de l'attention ? De l'amour même ? Était-il juste capable d'en donner, lui qui n'en avait jamais reçu ? Lui qui ne savait même pas ce que cela faisait d'en ressentir ? Plus que sa tête, c'est son cœur qu'il senti prêt à exploser. Trop d'émotions luttaient en lui pour qu'il ne sache comment les gérer. C'était une tornade, un tsunami, un tourbillon... tout cela en même temps, mais ne portant qu'un seul nom. Celui d'une catastrophe, qui le dévastait.

\- Ginny et moi avons une histoire compliquée. Ajouta Le lord. Le lien, la connexion que tu sens avec elle... elle est unique. Elle est dû à un Horcrucx.

\- Un... Horcrucx ?!

\- Celui de ton journal. Ajouta Hermione.

\- Ginny l'a trouvé alors qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant. La part d'âme qui y était enfermée s'est servi d'elle pour revenir dans le monde des vivants, mais à la place, elle n'a réussi qu'à s'accrocher à elle. Depuis, cette part ne cherche qu'à être réunie avec ses autres moitiés.

\- C'est... c'est pour ça que...

\- Oui Tom. C'est pour ça que la distance et l'éloignement deviennent alors plus douloureux que jamais. C'est comme une corde qui nous lie à elle, et qui nous étrangle toujours un peu plus à tel point que l'on se demande si on ne perd pas la raison. Mais je te rassure, tu ne la perds pas. Tu es juste appelé à être près d'elle, d'une façon inexplicable mais pourtant bien réelle. Crois-moi... j'ai essayé de lutter. Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Je ne pouvais concevoir l'idée d'être d'une quelconque façon liée à elle. Une ennemie, une... une traître à son sang. Elle non plus d'ailleurs. Elle a passé le plus clair de son existence à me haïr pour le mal que je lui ai fait à elle, et à ses proches... elle aussi a essayé de résister. Mais aucun de nous ne le pouvait. C'est plus fort que tout. Plus fort que toi...

\- Alors je suis maudit, condamné pour l'éternité. Dit-il sombrement face à d'inéluctabilité de la chose.

\- Oui, et non. Je ne remercierai jamais le ciel de m'avoir offert cette chance.

\- Une chance ? S'écria-t-il vaincu et ahurit. Cette femme a de toute évidence réduit en cendre tout ce pourquoi nous nous sommes toujours battus ! La puissance et l'immortalité ne vont pas de pair avec une vie de famille !

\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Soupira Voldemort en s'asseyant dans un souffle, une main sur la tempe. Je les aie toutes eu. La puissance, et sa tentation infernale. L'immortalité et ses promesses intemporelles. Je les aie enviés, goûtés et chéries, mais malgré cela Ginny est de loin la plus grande chance qu'il m'ait jamais été offert.

\- Je ne peux y croire. Siffla-t-il enragé par ce gâchis d'énergie évident.

\- Croix ce que tu veux, cela m'est bien égale. Tout ce qui compte aujourd'hui est qu'elle m'appartient, et que sa grossesse est en train de la tuer. Magnus est bien trop puissant.

C'était trop d'informations, trop de données à assimiler et pourtant, le nom qu'il prononça le figea dans sa tourmente, résonnant en lui avec une nouvelle signification.

\- Magnus... souffla-t-il du bout de ses lèvres figées.

\- Un jeune homme remarquable. Dit-il. S'il ne tue pas sa mère avant de venir au monde bien sûr.

\- Comment l'empêcher ? S'enquît-il alors une sueur froide dans le dos.

\- On ne sait pas. Dit Hermione. On a demandé de l'aide à Dumbledore pour camoufler sa grossesse et retarder l'expansion de ses pouvoirs, mais malheureusement...

\- Ce fut un échec royal ! Tonna le Lord, cette fois sous l'emprise d'une irritation évidente.

\- Maître nous ne savions pas quoi faire ! S'exclama Blaise. Il fallait agir !

\- Et votre seule idée fut de déballer la vérité à ce vieux fou sénile dans l'espoir qu'il vous ponde un miracle ?! Hurla-t-il froidement le bracelet de Ginny à la main. Cet artefact n'est rien d'autre qu'une immonde babiole ! Il n'a fait qu'éveiller la magie de Magnus et non pas l'inverse ! Dumbledore le sait pertinemment ! Il s'est joué de vous comme de simples amateurs !

\- Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ?!

\- Bande d'idiot... même après tout ce que vous savez, vous lui avez fait confiance ! N'avez-vous donc rien retenu ?! S'écria-t-il dépité. Il en veut après le pouvoir, autant que je l'ai cherché par le passé, à la différence que moi je ne m'en suis jamais caché ! De notre temps, il s'est servi de Potter pour m'atteindre, pourquoi pensez-vous qu'il agirait différent cinquante ans plus tôt ? L'opportunité qu'il a vu à travers Magnus est celle d'une arme redoutable. Un enfant, dont les pouvoirs dépassent l'entendement in utero, ne laisse présager que puissance, ravage, destruction et domination à qui sait comme l'élever pour cela ! Il n'a fait qu'accélérer sa venue au monde, pour mieux l'appréhender par la suite !

\- Vous... vous pensez qu'il veut Magnus ? Mais ça n'a aucun sens.

\- Moins de sens que d'élever Potter pour me tuer ?

\- Mais vous étiez la menace dans notre époque, or aujourd'hui ce n'est pas...

Mais Blaise s'arrêta au beau milieu de sa phrase, les yeux écarquillés devant l'évidence qui lui sauta à la figure. Leur maître disait vrai. Dumbledore avait toujours cherché à vaincre le mal, par le mal. La puissance, par la puissance... Et le seul pouvant nécessiter une pareille machination n'était autre qu'une menace similaire à celle qu'avait représenté Voldemort dans leur temps. Une menace qui impliquait le sacrifice d'un garçon puissant destiné à mourir pour le tuer. Le schéma se répétait, cinquante ans plus tôt. Mais la menace n'était pas Voldemort, ni même Jedusor. Mais bien leur prédécesseur... Celui dont le monde tremblait en son nom.

\- Grindelwald. Il veut Magnus pour contrer Grindelwald... souffla-t-il à demi-voix, horrifié.

Ces mots les figèrent tous dans une nouvelle horreur. Celle d'avoir été naïfs, pour être plongé de nouveau dans un cauchemar qu'ils s'étaient eux-mêmes crées. Pour autant, si Dumbledore voulait Magnus pour s'en servir comme d'une arme, alors cela ne voulait dire qu'une seule autre chose.

\- Alors il est vivant. Grindelwald est vivant. Dit Hermione pétrifiée entre la joie et la stupéfaction.

\- Et Dumbledore nous a menti. Il a menti au monde entier.

* * *

Hello tout le monde ! Je n'avais pas envie d'attendre lundi avant de publier la suite ! Surtout vu mon retard de la dernière fois, alors voilà ! C'est LE chapitre des révélations pour Tom, et il était enfin temps qu'il arrive. En particulier pour ce qui concerne Ginny, et Magnus ! Désormais il n'y a plus de secret, ni de menace grâce au plan de Voldemort mais cela sera-t-il suffisant ? Et les répercutions ? Sans parler de Dumbledore...

La suite arrivera bientôt ! A très vite ! Gros bisous !


	31. Chapter 31

La nuit avait largement avancée depuis le départ des cinq sorciers de la Chaumière en coquillage. Leur décision précipitée, s'était avérée plus compliquée à réaliser qu'ils ne l'avaient cru. Les routes principales grouillaient d'aurores, tandis que les petits chemins, eux, étaient aux mains des fidèles de Grindelwald et des raffleurs en quête de cibles à dépouiller et enlever. Transplaner ne s'était pas avéré plus simple, dans la mesure où chaque destination risquait de les mener au milieu d'un véritable nid d'ennemi. Aussi, et par mesure de sécurité, ils avaient décidé de marcher en pleine forêt, et de transplaner sur de petites distances pour se repérer plus facilement. Leur stratégie, les avaient menés à l'entrée d'un petit village isolé, où malheureusement, les visages d'Harry et Ron avaient été placardé sur la plupart des murs, aux côtés de ceux des plus grands criminels sorciers adeptes de magie noire. Une ironie amusante, qui les avaient fait sourire amèrement malgré tout.

Aussi, ils avaient décidé de se séparer pour infiltrer les lieux. Assis dans un fossé, à l'abris des regards, ils attendaient. Terrence était parti en reconnaissance, un sortilège de confusion sur son visage, dans l'espoir que lui non plus, ne soit pas reconnus par les aurores. Il devait évaluer la localisation du village, les quelques habitants qu'il y croiserait, ainsi que les risques qu'ils encouraient s'ils se décidaient à dormir sur place. Un job de rêve pour un l'éclaireur, et espion, aussi expérimenté que le Zabini l'était. De plus, le jeune homme n'était pas mécontent de prendre un peu ses distances ; car entre eux, on ne pouvait pas dire que l'ambiance était à la fête. Sans un mot les uns pour les autres depuis leur départ, ce dernier était pourtant largement éloquent. Il reflétait leur fatigue, leur angoisse, mais aussi leur gêne et tensions évidentes. Katherine, plus que ses amis, était restée le plus éloigné possible des deux Gryffondors. Une distance volontaire qu'ils avaient respecté sans commentaire, conscients que cette situation devait être bien plus gênante et traumatisante pour elle qu'elle ne le serait jamais pour eux. Pourtant, la jeune femme essayait de se faire à la réalité qu'elle vivait... de séparer ses sentiments de vengeance et rancœur envers les monstres qu'ils deviendraient, de ceux qu'ils étaient aujourd'hui : des soldats prêts à tout pour se racheter des fautes qu'ils n'avaient pas encore commise. Mais cette idée rendait mieux dans sa tête que dans la pratique. Toujours sur quai vive, elle ne pouvait leur tourner le dos, de peur de les voir retourner leurs vestes, ou de les trahir pour les vendre à l'ennemi ou les tuer. Son anxiété lui collait à la peau plus que toute autre chose à cette heure. L'idée de s'être trompée, de faire confiance aux mauvaises personnes, ou de se diriger tête la première dans un piège vicieux, la hantait. Elle avait conscience que ces craintes n'avaient que peu de chance de se réaliser. Elle savait que sa paranoïa était inutile, et même contreproductive. Mais comment aurait-elle pu agir autrement ? Le pouvait-elle seulement, après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu à cause d'eux ? Elle ne savait pas, mais se retournait l'esprit dans tous les sens, incertaine et tourmentée dans son mutisme révélateur.

Alors que le temps s'égrainait, on entendit un hibou hululer au loin. Un charme étrange se dégageait des lieux, à une heure à peine de l'aurore. Rosalie, qui commençait distraitement à somnoler, sursauta alors nerveusement quand Ron se racla la gorge pour se lever dans le noir.

\- Il vaut mieux que je fasse une ronde près des bois, que je sois sûr qu'on ne nous ai pas suivis. Terrence ne va pas tarder. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

\- D'accord. Mais fais attention à toi. Dit Harry.

\- T'en fais pas. Oh, et tien Rosalie.

Sans même attendre que la jeune femme réagisse, elle le vit enlever son manteau, qu'il lui tendit dans la même seconde. Elle qui avait tremblait silencieusement depuis qu'ils avaient arrêté leur marche le regarda, pantoise et surprise par un tel geste. Elle mit plusieurs seconde avec de le saisir de sa main bleutée, et le vit alors se retourner sans attendre le moindre merci, mais avec un sourire largement collé sur les lèvres. Figée devant cette scène, Katherine resta sans rien dire, profondément choquée et touchée par cette attention quasiment irréelle venant de son oncle. Rosalie n'en mena pas large, mais ne rechigna pas sur l'occasion de se réchauffer un peu. Dans un soupir apaisé, elle enfila le manteau de deux fois sa taille, et s'emmitoufla dedans avec une délectation à peine dissimulée. La Jedusor, quant à elle, chercha vainement à comprendre le but de cette attention, sans pour autant y parvenir seule.

\- Il... il t'a donné son manteau ?! Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix, alors encore perturbée.

\- Il faut croire.

\- Pourquoi ?

Sa question aurait pu sembler bête, mais pour elle, elle signifiait bien plus. La Malfoy le comprit, et se retourna vers son amie, dans un regard bienveillant et pourtant éclairé d'une lueur savante.

\- Tu sais, il... il a fait beaucoup d'efforts depuis qu'ils nous ont trouvé. Au début je m'en méfiais, mais au final, j'ai compris qu'il essayait juste de compenser l'image qu'on a de lui, avec une autre.

\- C'est... effrayant. Grimaça-t-elle dans un frisson.

\- Je le pensais aussi. Et puis, je... j'ai essayé de mettre à sa place. C'est peut-être idiot, mais ça m'a permis de lui laisser une chance.

\- Une chance ?! Rosalie, cet homme va devenir...

\- Un monstre, je sais. Mais ce n'est pas encore le cas. Et je ne veux participer à la création de ce monstre, en lui enlevant l'opportunité de devenir quelqu'un de bien. Dit-elle dans un sourire. Ce serait injuste pour lui, mais aussi pour le monde entier.

\- Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ?

\- Bien sûr. Imagine que demain, quelqu'un du futur t'apprennes que tu es devenu un monstre sans cœur terrorisant le monde, tu ne voudrais pas qu'on te laisse une chance de changer ça ? De devenir meilleur ? De te racheter, même si tu sais que tu n'as encore rien fait ?

Ses mots laissèrent la jeune femme muette pendant plusieurs secondes. Elle savait que son amie disait vrai. Elle savait que c'était injuste de juger un individu pour des méfaits qui n'existaient pas encore. Mais son nom lui-même ne savait pas pardonner. C'était dans son sang, sa chaire... Les Jedusor ne laissaient pas de seconde chance. Mais il existait une autre chose qu'elle ne pouvait nier. Son sang de Weasley. Un sang bienveillant dans la plupart des cas, qui aspirait à la paix et à la miséricorde. Un sang qu'elle partageait avec son oncle, et qu'elle avait pourtant toujours cherché à oublier.

\- Je suppose que tu as raison.

\- Je sais. J'ai toujours raison.

Katherine émit un fin sourire, amusé par le mélange des phrases de sa mère, et du ton présomptueux de son père. Un mélange parfait Granger-Malfoy. Un mélange qu'elle avait toujours trouvé drôlement superbe, et qui ne fit qu'alourdir son cœur d'évidence. Elle ne devait plus se voiler la face. Elle devait accepter son mélange à elle aussi : Weasley-Jedusor... Fatiguée par sa propre défiance, elle soupira avec force, avant de, par elle ne sait quel courage, se lever furieusement de son tas de feuille. Elle devait laisser parler son ascendance Gryffondor, au moins une fois dans sa vie. Elle devait faire preuve de courage.

\- Il vaut mieux que j'aille avec lui. On n'est jamais trop prudent. Dit-elle alors.

\- Tu... tu veux rejoindre Ron ?! S'étonna Harry, qui plus en retrait, n'avait cependant pas manqué un mot de leur conversation.

\- Oui. Par... par sécurité.

\- Par sécurité, bien sûr. Sourit Rosalie dans le noir.

Katherine ne répondit pas à sa moquerie évidente, mais s'attela plus tôt à retrouver son oncle. D'un pas mesuré, mais le cœur prêt à exploser, elle avança rapidement, avant de le voir au loin jeter un sort de recouvrement sur leurs dernières traces. Il semblait concentré sur sa tâche, alerte, et aux aguets ; si bien qu'il ne mit pas longtemps avant de sentir sa présence dans son dos, et de se retourner dans un sursaut, baguette en avant. Face à face, il s'empourpra brusquement de la menacer de la sorte, et abaissa son arme en se confondant dans des excuses bégayantes et maladroites. Son ton tremblait et ne put que percer le cœur de Katherine. Il semblait si sincère, si inoffensif et bienveillant, qu'elle se demanda bien comment un monstre pouvait vivre tapis en lui, prêt à grandir et à le posséder de toute part.

\- C'est moi qui devrais m'excuser. Dit-elle alors d'une voix étonnement moins agressive. J'aurai dû me signaler.

Surpris par le calme de ses paroles, il rougit d'avantage mais éclaircit sa voix.

\- Terrence est revenu ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Non, pas encore.

\- Oh... dit-il surpris. Alors, il y a un problème ?

\- Non, tout va bien.

Cette conversation n'avait pas de sens, et atteignait le sommet de la gêne en tout genre. Pourtant, la jeune femme ne se défila pas malgré son envie. Elle devait rester.

\- Alors... pourquoi es-tu là ?

\- Je... j'ai pensé que deux sorciers valaient mieux qu'un. Nous sommes en guerre après tout. Déclara-t-elle.

Déboussolé, il la regarda s'avancer vers lui, un sourire grimaçant et timide sur le visage. La voir venir vers lui de son plein gré, était bien la dernière chose à laquelle il s'était attendu ce soir. Prit au dépourvu à son tour, il mit plusieurs secondes avant de se ressaisir, et finit par acquiescer, la gorge brusquement sèche d'anxiété. A cet instant, lui non plus ne savait pas si son intention était sincère, ou s'il risquait de finir raide mort dans un buisson. Pourtant, il ne voulut pas penser à cette dernière supposition. Il voulait juste croire en l'idée qu'il n'était peut-être pas, à ses yeux, juste une cause perdue.

\- J'ai... j'ai effacé les traces les plus récentes, mais il doit encore en rester un peu plus loin.

\- J'ai recouverte toutes celle avant le talus à une vingtaine de mètre. S'il y en a, elles sont juste à côté.

\- Dans ce cas, allons voir.

\- Je te suis.

Leur échange était poli, courtois mais empreint de cette incertitude qui rendait tout plus important, et étrange. D'un pas égal, ils s'avancèrent alors, le regard porter sur tout excepté l'un envers l'autre, comme si une distance manquait entre eux. Une distance dont ils ne savaient comment se détacher et qu'ils semblaient presque regretter.

\- C'est aimable à toi, de... de venir en renfort. Dit Ron, dans un élan de stress à peine caché.

\- C'est normal. On est dans la même équipe.

\- Heureux de voir que tu as reconsidéré la chose. Sourit-il dans un sursaut rassuré.

\- J'essaye en tout cas. Et puis, votre expérience de la cavale à toi et à Harry à pas mal de valeur en ce moment. On ne peut pas dire que Terrence, Rosie et moi, nous en sommes bien sortis jusque-là.

\- Ne dis pas ça. Vous êtes venu de plus 90 ans dans le futur. C'est déjà un sacré exploit. Savoir survivre en temps de guerre en revanche, n'est malheureusement pas aussi incroyable. Ça ne repose parfois que sur de la chance.

Elle médita ses mots, avant d'oser en dire certain, qu'elle n'aurait bien cru jamais prononcer à voix haute en son temps.

\- Ma... ma mère ne m'a jamais beaucoup parler de toi, mais elle m'a néanmoins dit que tu étais doué, de son temps. Alors, je ne pense pas que la chance ai grand-chose à voir avec ça.

\- Doué ? Vraiment ?! Pouffa-t-il.

\- Tu es un membre du Trio d'Or. Une équipe légendaire, malgré sa fin tragique et... et tout le reste. Du moins, c'est ce qu'on apprend chez moi.

\- Je doute que ce soit la seule qui soit assimilée à mon nom chez toi, pas vrai ?

\- Il ne faut pas trop rêver.

\- Ouai, je m'en doutais. Mais je comprends. Dit-il. Jedusor n'a encore rien fait de toutes les horreurs qu'il a commis de mon temps, mais je n'ai jamais pu le regarder sans avoir cette image de lui... celle du monstre qui a tué mon frère et terrorisé ma famille et le monde entier. Alors j'imagine bien ce que vous devez ressentir en me voyant aujourd'hui. Ce n'est pas votre faute.

Sa déclaration l'étonna, comme la laissa quelques instants sans mot. C'est vrai. Lui aussi avait dû cohabiter avec celui qui lui avait tout prit. Son enfance, son innocence, sa famille, son foyer... sa sœur. Et pourtant, il était là aujourd'hui, à aider la fille de sa Némésis, tout en ignorant ses propres ressentis, instincts, et démons... La fille de Voldemort. Or, elle n'avait jamais imaginé cet aspect-là de lui. Tout comme elle n'avait jamais envisagé l'idée qu'il puisse souffrir autant qu'elle, à cet instant même. Presque gênée, elle détourna le regard, en proie à une culpabilité inattendue. Rosalie avait raison. Se mettre à la place de quelqu'un et comprendre ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, ouvrait plus de porte que la haine aveugle et insensible. Des portes, qu'on n'aurait même pas cru exister, qui s'ouvraient parfois cependant, sur plus de souffrance encore.

\- Pour ce que ça vaut, je suis désolé pour ton frère, et tout ce qui s'est passé…

\- Merci. Souffla-t-il touché. Mais tu n'as pas à l'être. Cela remonte à bien longtemps avant ta naissance.

\- Peut-être, mais une guerre n'excuse aucune perte. Et ce serait être dans le déni, que de refuser d'admettre que mon père est le précurseur de l'une d'entre elles. Dit-elle à son tour, le regard bas.

\- Personne n'est innocent. Mais tout le monde n'est pas forcément coupable. Malheureusement, j'ai bien peur de ne pas être dans la bonne catégorie. Qui l'aurait-cru ? S'exclama-t-il alors désabusé. Mon futur moi est aussi fou que le Voldemort de mon époque ! Voilà quelque chose que je n'aurai jamais pensé possible.

\- Comment tu fais alors ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Pour faire quoi ?

\- Pour vouloir nous aider. C'est vrai, il t'aurait suffi de tuer mon père à Poudlard. Il n'a que 18 ans, et est plus que vulnérable comparé à toi, avec tout ce que tu sais. Tu aurais pu empêcher ta guerre de voir le jour, et ton frère de mourir, comme beaucoup d'autres innocents. Tu aurais même changé ton futur ! Tu aurais pu réécrire l'Histoire.

\- C'est vrai. Mais si j'avais fait ça, j'aurais empêché ta venue au monde avec Elias, tout comme celles de Rosalie, Terrence, Scorpius et Kai... Ginny et les autres ne me l'auraient jamais pardonné, et puis à quoi bon ? On a beau changé de vie, ou d'époque, on reste toujours le même. Je sais que le seul moyen de changer mon futur, est de le faire par moi-même. Pas par opportunité. Sinon... et bien... je ne le mériterai pas ; et au final, je ne ferai que confirmer l'abomination que je suis.

\- C'est... heu... surprenant. Bégaya-t-elle décontenancée.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Je suis la fille de Voldemort, descendante de Salazar, et j'ai grandi au milieu de Serpentards ! Choisir la voie la plus difficile et douloureuse uniquement parce qu'elle est plus juste n'est pas franchement ce qu'on m'a appris.

\- Mais tu es aussi la fille de Ginny Weasley. Une ancienne Gryffondore, toujours aussi hargneuse et téméraire.

\- Si on veut... soupira-t-elle. Elle a toujours été mon model. Mais parfois il m'arrive d'oublier qu'elle a été dans cette maison.

\- Tu descends peut-être de toute la lignée des Salazard Seprentard, mais tu oublies aussi que les Weasley ne sont que des Gryffondore pure souche. Rit-il alors, dans un sourire fier.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Et comment ! Si Godrick ne l'avait pas inventé avant nous, cette maison porterait notre nom ! D'où crois-tu que tu tiennes ton caractère ? Et puis, si ta mère était difficile à gérer quand elle était enfant, je ne veux même pas savoir pour toi... Rien qu'à voir tes tâches de rousseurs, tu as de toute évidence hérité de tous les bons traits de la famille. Et pour ça, je m'en excuse à l'avance. Grimaça-t-il amusé.

\- C'est drôle. J'ignorais tout ça. Sourit-elle doucement.

\- Et tu en ignores encore beaucoup. Les Weasley ont bien plus qu'une seule histoire à raconter.

Katherine le regarda, étonnement rassurée face à lui désormais, avant de réaliser que le poids qui, quelques instants plus tôt pesait sur ses épaules, s'était en aller. Ne restait que curiosité amusée et gêne un peu timide, pour autant la peur et l'angoisse avait disparue, si bien qu'elle put enfin respirer à plein poumons en sa présence, pour la première depuis leur rencontre. Elle savait que le chemin serait encore long, avant qu'elle n'arrive à lui faire confiance. Mais elle pouvait être fière des débuts qu'elle avait déjà engagés. Peut-être, un jour, arrivera-t-elle à le considérer comme un camarade ? Un ami, qui sait ? Elle l'ignorait, et craignait même cette idée, mais ne se ferma pas à elle cette fois-ci. A la place, elle se dit qu'il était peut-être temps de laisser le destin faire les choses, pour une fois.

\- Et dis-moi, c'est vrai que ton frère Charlie étudie les Dragons ?

* * *

\- Je dois l'admettre... Soupira Jedusor sans parvenir à détacher son regard happé par le vide de ses pensées. Même si je vous soupçonnais, je n'imaginais rien de... de tout ça. Et c'est à peine si j'y crois encore.

\- Si ça peut te rassurer, nous non plus. Et pourtant, on l'a vécu.

Le Sorcier regarda Blaise, allongé sur le canapé, le visage grimaçant et une couverture sur les jambes. Hermione les avait couvertes, et protégées par de nombreux sortilège de maintien, et de guérison accélérée, mais il ne s'attendait pas à un miracle. Les premiers soins ne l'avaient jamais guéri, alors autant dire qu'il ne priait plus pour les prochains. Sur son visage en sueur et fiévreux, résonnait une grimace de peine et de douleur, mais aussi une autre. Celle de la résignation. Il ne croyait plus en sa propre capacité à survivre, mais seulement en celle de ses amis pour l'y aider un peu. Et cet air, Tom ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. Jamais il n'avait vu un homme ne plus croire en lui, au point de baser tous ses espoirs sur ses camarades. Sa foi en eux, en était presque effrayante à ses yeux, tandis que la sienne en lui-même était autant brisée que les os de ses fémurs. Blaise était un soldat, mais un soldat brisé. A tel point, que quand son regard rencontra sa main tremblante, il en culpabilisa presque un instant. Le manque lui rongeait les veines, raidissant tout son être dans des spasme et contractions musculaires silencieuses, mais perceptibles. Sa lèvre saignait à force d'être rongée, et ses yeux ne savaient plus où se poser. Ils allaient et venaient sur tous les visages qu'ils croisaient, cherchant en vain la réponse à cet appel animal qu'il ne savait satisfaire. A le voir, il était évident que son état empirait. Et ce n'était que le début.

\- Depuis combien de temps ? Demanda-t-il alors.

\- Depuis combien de temps, quoi ?

\- Depuis combien de temps date t'a dernière prise ?

Le Zabini frémit, se figeant dans une contraction de mâchoire douloureuse, sans parvenir à se retourner vers son interlocuteur. Il ne voulait pas le regarder. Il ne voulait pas voir sa propre faiblesse dans le reflet de ses iris inquisitrices.

\- Environ 20 heures.

\- Je vois...

\- En quoi ça t'intéresse. Je décroche. J'en ai marre de tes petits jeux. Claqua-t-il à voix basse.

\- Je sais. Ginny me l'a plutôt bien fait comprendre. Mais tu n'y arriveras pas seul, tu le sais ?

\- Je ne suis pas seul. Sourit-il presque moqueur.

Tom ne put que lui rendre son air niais dans un rire presque nerveux. Qu'il était idiot de penser ainsi. A croire que la drogue lui avait plus ravager le cerveau qu'il ne le pensait. Dans un soupir, il s'avança, apercevant un peu plus les tremblant nerveux qui agitaient désormais la moitié de son avant-bras. Il n'était plus question de foi ou de détermination dans son cas, mais simplement de bon sens.

\- Le manque va te tuer. Tu en as conscience ?

\- J'ai survécut à pire.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Mais on ne peut pas dire que tu te battes en terre conquises. Tu peux peut-être affronter tout un régiment et en sortir vivant, mais lutter contre soi-même... ça c'est bien plus dur.

\- Arrête ! Souffla entre ses dents serrées.

\- Je veux simplement que tu ouvres les yeux. Je ne t'ai pas donné du sang de Vélane pour rien, imbécile ! Je voulais que tu me sois entièrement soumis, et j'ai réussi.

\- Que tu crois. Ma loyauté ne va qu'envers Ginny, mon Maître et mes amis.

\- Vraiment ? Sourit-il dans un haussement de sourcils. Et bien nous verrons cela. Dans pas longtemps, d'ailleurs. D'ici une à deux heures dans le meilleur des cas.

Il lui parlait calmement. Bien trop pour que cela ne lui glace pas le sang. Une nouvelle sueur froide le long de la tempe, Blaise déglutit, conscient qu'il ne devrait rien dire, ni répliquer, qu'il ne s'agissait probablement que d'un autre petit jeu sournois de sa part… mais aussi bien trop conscient, qu'il en était incapable.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Il sourit. D'une façon plus effrayante encore.

\- Seul 3% des consommateurs de Sang de Vélane survivent après avoir arrêté d'en prendre. C'est une drogue nocive, pas pour ton corps au début, mais davantage pour ton esprit. D'où mon utilisation à ton égard. C'était le produit idéal.

\- Qu... quoi ?

\- Ce que je veux dire, Blaise, c'est qu'une fois que t'a volonté de prendre ta vie en main aura fait trois le tour de ta petite cervelle, elle s'en ira. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que le substitut de magie que t'apportais le sang de Vélane, agit directement sur ton cerveau. Une fois qu'elle sera entièrement hors de ton système, tes neurones vont littéralement commencer à griller les uns après les autres, te rendant, j'en ai bien peur, complètement fou. Au début, le manque te paraîtra insupportable. Tu n'arriveras qu'à te concentrer que sur ta douleur, ta confusion et ton envie de plus en plus grandissante d'y mettre un terme. Ensuite viendront les hallucinations qui sortiront tout droit de ton subconscient, lui aussi altéré par le manque. Elles te hanteront pour te faire céder par tous les moyens, dénaturant le monde qui t'entoure et le transformant en un ennemi. Tu te sentiras persécuté, ciblé, chassé, et tu voudras fuir. Tu voudras que tout s'arrête. Mais tu ne le pourras pas. Et c'est là que s'entamera la perte progressive de toutes tes capacités cérébrales et motrice. Tu ne pourras plus penser, parler, bouger. Tu seras comme enfermé dans ton propre corps, avec cette douleur et cette angoisse, incapable d'en sortir ou de communiquer avec le monde extérieur. Ce sera une torture lente, vicieuse, et complètement indépendante de ta volonté que ton corps va s'infliger tout seul. Et ce que je te dis là, n'est que le meilleur des cas. Bien entendu, le pire se résumerait à un anévrisme, une crise cardiaque, ou encore l'oubli pur et simple de ton cerveau à faire marcher tes organes vitaux. Bien sûr, dis comme ça, mourir à l'air plus enviable, mais qui suis-je pour juger ?

Blaise blêmit davantage, la gorge sèche et la mâchoire plus contractée encore. Il pouvait presque sentir ses dents se fissurer dans sa bouche, entre les frissons de son échine à l'imagination du scénario que le sorcier venait de lui dépeindre. Il ne voulait pas le croire, mais comment aurait-il peu en faire autrement ? Déjà, son esprit lui donnait l'impression de se perdre. Pour autant, il n'envisagea pas l'idée de se soulager d'une autre dose. Il se l'interdisait. Car il le sentait en lui, la moindre supposition d'idée de se laisser aller, rien qu'une dernière fois, lui donnait des vertiges.

\- Si tu veux me faire peur, tu perds ton temps. Je n'en reprendrais pas.

\- Oh, je ne disais pas ça pour te tenter, ni même t'effrayer. Non, considère ça comme ma façon de t'aider.

\- De m'aider ?! Tu te fous de moi ! A cause de toi, je suis presque déjà mort !

\- Es-tu déjà amnésique ou simplement stupide ? Claqua-t-il alors beaucoup plus sombre. Je viens de te décrire ce que tu vas vivre pendant les prochains jours, si ce n'est, prochaines semaines. Tu seras complètement fou, obsédé par le manque, désorienté, mais aussi dangereux et pas seulement pour toi, mais aussi ceux que tu aimes. Et je doute que tu veuilles leur infliger ça.

\- Je ne leur ferai jamais de mal.

\- Un esprit malade n'a plus de croyance, de foi, ni de certitude. Ne reste que la maladie. Et tu es malade Blaise.

\- Par ta faute !

\- Oui. Et j'assume ce que j'ai fait. Je ne regrette pas, désolé. Mais je te fait un cadeau aujourd'hui alors remercie moi Blaise, car un homme averti en vaut deux. Je ne dis pas que tu vas survivre, et je ne dis pas non plus que je l'espère, mais ce que je sais, c'est que maintenant que tu as conscience de qui t'attend, tu sauras aussi comment l'anticiper. Pas pour te préserver toi. Mais pour les préserver eux.

Le jeune homme suivit son regard, où Hermione, Drago et le Maître auscultaient Ginny dans un débat animé d'inquiétude et de questions. Ils craignaient qu'elle ne survive pas à cause de Magnus. Mais dans l'instant, Blaise se demanda si ce n'était pas lui, le vrai danger. Il ne croyait pas Jedusor mais devait se rendre à l'évidence. Il était une bombe à retardement.

\- T'es complètement malade toi aussi. Tu le sais ? Dit-il alors dans un souffle.

\- Peut-être. Mais toi au moins, tu as une chance de t'en sortir.

\- Ça veut dire quoi ça encore ? S'agaça-t-il.

\- Que ma drogue à moi, est plus mortelle que la tienne. Souffla-t-il dans un murmure, les yeux accrochés sur la silhouette allongée de son opium. Et que je sais pertinemment qu'elle finira par avoir ma peau... quoi que je fasse.

Le Zabini ne dit rien, mais se dit que pour la première fois, il n'avait peut-être pas tort. Dans le pire des cas, il deviendrait fou et mourrait. Tom lui, portait désormais la malédiction de vivre sans savoir de quoi il souffrait, et sans savoir même, qu'il était atteint d'un fléau qui n'avait pas de remède. Bien entendu, aucune comparaison entre eux n'était possible, mais cela ne les empêcha de partager un regard. Un seul, qui dit tout, et que seul un maudit aurait lui aussi comprit. Celui d'une mutuelle souffrance, à attendre patiemment, dans l'espoir qu'elle les achève rapidement ; et d'un désespoir plus commun qu'ils ne voulaient admettre malgré tout.

\- De longues années t'attendent encore.

\- De souffrances perpétuelles et d'inquiétudes malheureuses. Aimer, s'est s'exposer. S'exposer, c'est se laisser torturer par plaisir. Je vais de toute évidence m'infliger tout ça d'ici peu. Je le sens. Et je t'envie. Au moins toi, demain, tu sauras pourquoi tu te meurs. Moi... je n'en aurai même pas conscience.

\- Qui sait, peut-être que tu n'en souffriras pas tant que ça ?

Il pouffa dans un sourire fugace, presque amusé.

\- Et peut-être que tu vas survivre ? Tu vois. Des paroles insensées. Dit-il. Tu perds déjà la tête.

\- Même les fous peuvent être dans le vrai.

\- Peut-être. Mais ne m'en veut pas si je ne paris pas sur la parole d'un homme déjà mort.

\- Je ne le suis pas. Et je me battrais pour ne pas l'être. La question est de savoir si tu vas en faire autant ?

\- J'ai déjà la réponse sous les yeux. Soupira-t-il en fixant le dos de son double rongé de peur devant sa femme. Et elle ne me plaît pas.

\- Je suppose que c'est de bonne guerre dans ce cas. Parfois on a que ce qu'on mérite. Ta plus grande peur est de te détourner de tout ce pourquoi tu t'es battu, pour des choses que tu considères futiles qui te conduiront à une mort banale. Je ne qualifierais pas ton futur ainsi, mais si ça peut te rendre l'appareil et me venger un minimum, alors soit. Je te souhaite, la mort la plus ordinaire et la vie la plus heureuse possible Jedusor. Que tu comprennes ce que cela fait, de voir son monde s'écrouler pour une erreur. La mienne fut de croire Arias, et de prendre du sang de Vélane. La tienne...

\- La mienne fut d'avoir croiser le regard de Ginny, et de ne pas l'avoir tué sur le champ. Aujourd'hui, c'est elle qui va me tuer.

\- Tu t'en remettras.

\- De toute évidence, non. Je suis presque déjà mort, moi aussi.

* * *

Coucou à tous ! Enfin les vacances sont là ! Ce qui veut dire que je vais pouvoir prendre un peu d'avance sur les chapitres à venir, et j'ai hâte de vous les faire lire ! Bon, comme vous le voyez, les enfants de nos héros avancent à leur rythme pendant que Blaise traverse une sacrée phase de détresse, mais la vie serait bien trop ennuyeuse si elle n'était qu'un long fleuve tranquille ! Les choses vont continuer à évoluer et d'ici peu, tout va entrer en collision, croyez moi ! J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre vous a plût, et n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis dans les commentaires !

Merci à tous pour vos messages de soutien, et j'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant !

A très vite ! Gros bisous !


	32. Chapter 32

\- Vous l'avez trouvé ?

\- Non Orion. Nous avons fouillé le château mais aucune trace du maître. Nul part.

\- C'est bien ce que je redoutais... Souffla-t-il.

Le Black soupira dans l'ombre de la salle commune. Il était tard, mais il attendait encore, Arias à ses côtés, se rongeant les sangs. La plupart des élèves dormaient déjà, leurs laissant un libre accès à la salle Serpentard, mais à cette heure, cette simple liberté n'arrivait à les réjouir. Ils étaient en cellule de crise. Depuis deux heures déjà, il avait organisé des patrouilles, des équipes, et envoyé des espions à travers toutes les maisons de Poudlard. Pour autant, cela ne menait à rien. Et leur Maître restait volatilisé. Une situation inédite et inquiétante, qui ne faisait que couler des sueurs froides dans leurs dos, et laissait présager le pire. Il ne restait plus qu'un seul groupe dans les couloirs, tous les autres étant rentrés bredouilles. Aussi, les espoirs s'amenuisaient, et les peurs grandissaient. Ils voulaient des réponses, mais ignoraient seulement où commencer leurs recherches. Du moins, si, ils savaient. Mais leurs seules pistes étaient elles aussi portées disparues : Hermione, Drago, Blaise et Ginny. Ils n'étaient pas réapparus de la journée, ni même avaient donné signe de vie, ne les rendant qu'un peu plus suspects à chaque seconde.

\- Il faut faire quelque chose ! S'exclama Arias, au bord de la crise de nerf. On... on ne peut pas rester inactif !

\- Et que voudrais-tu faire ? On a déjà retourné le château ! Faire d'avantage pourrait nous exposer plus que de raison, et on ne peut pas se le permettre.

\- Mais le maître...

\- Le maître ne voudrait pas que nous ruinions tous ses efforts et dévoilions notre existence aux yeux de Dumbledore, juste dans un élan de panique ! Ce serait le plus grand affront que nous pourrions lui faire ! Dit-il affligé par les idées de plus en plus illogiques du Lestrange.

\- Mais on doit faire quelque chose ! Vous êtes sûr que vous avez fouillé partout ? Demanda-t-il de nouveau.

\- Oui Arias. Assura Abraxas, qui tombait de fatigue dans son siège.

\- Comment peux-tu trouver le sommeil ?! S'horrifia-t-il. Le maître a disparu !

\- Et je suis sûr qu'il va réapparaître. Il n'est pas n'importe qui ! Si quelqu'un sait se sortir de problème, c'est bien lui !

\- Il est peut-être en danger !

\- Il est le danger ! Dit-il alors fatigué. Personne ne peut le battre ou rivaliser avec lui ! Et je crois en lui. Je sais que quoi qu'il puisse traverser... il s'en sortira toujours !

Mais ses mots ne calmèrent pas le Lestrange. Au contraire, ils ne firent que raviver son impatience et son stress, injectant un peu de sang ses yeux grands ouvert sur ses plus grandes angoisses.

\- Et les traîtres ? Vous les avez cherchés aussi ?

\- On ne sait pas encore s'ils en sont ! Corrigea Orion à bout de patience. Il nous faut des preuves !

\- Et leur rendez-vous avec Dumbledore n'en est pas une peut-être ?!

\- Dumbledore reste un professeur ! Il pourrait te convoquer toi aussi, si cela lui chantait ! Alors pour l'amour de Merlin, arrêt de psychoter et réfléchie !

\- Les coïncidences n'existent pas ! Pas comme ça ! Bégaya-t-il. Il... il a forcément un lien avec la disparition du Maître ! C'est obligé !

\- Tu tires de conclusions trop hâtives... Soupira-t-il en se détournant. Je sais qu'un lien semble évident, mais il ne suffit pas. Toutes nos théories ne sont basées que sur des suppositions, mais il nous faut du concret pour agir intelligemment. Il faut que nous retrouvions les nouveaux, à partir de là, et seulement de là, on aura un début de piste viable !

\- J'ai toujours su que de tous mes fidèles, tu étais le moins idiot.

La voix de Jedusor résonna dans la salle commune, plus forte et intelligible que jamais auparavant. Pétrifiés, les serpentards firent tous volt face, rencontrant enfin le visage de leur maître et son aura puissante. Un silence naquît alors, à la fois stupéfait et effrayé. Chacun savait pertinemment qu'il détestait les effets de panique, et tous craignaient désormais, ses foudres les plus justifiées. Mais pour la première fois, son retour marqua chez ses fidèles un plus grand soulagement que de la peur. Debout devant la dernière équipe de reconnaissance, Tom les regarda tous un par un, un air à la fois curieux et dépité sur ses traits. Des cernes soulignaient ses yeux, pourtant, il semblait calme et étrangement serein malgré la situation. Il ne dit rien pendant plusieurs secondes mais s'avança, les lèvres pincées dans sa consternation de plus en plus grande, avant qu'on ne voit Arias se jeter à genoux devant lui, dans un halètement soulagé et émut.

\- Merlin merci ! Mon seigneur... vous êtes sain et sauf !

\- Maître, nous...

\- Je sais Orion. Dit-il alors en ignorant les implorations du Lestrange. J'ai croisé ton "équipe" dans un couloirs. Et je ne te dis pas qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise d'apprendre que j'étais porté disparu !

\- Maître pardonnez-nous. Mais nous craignons qu'il ne vous soit arrivez malheur. Vous vous êtes absentez pendant de longues heures et...

\- Bien que j'apprécie votre sollicitude, il ne me semble pas avoir à me justifier concernant mes allés et venues. Cingla-t-il froidement.

Orion ne trouva pas quoi répondre. Il disait vrai, mais trop de questions et de doutes planaient pour que le pire ne se redoute pas. Honteux, le Black baissa la tête face à son maître, prêt à assumer sa responsabilité.

\- Je vous prie de me pardonner Maître. Nous avons agi de façon déconsidérée. C'était idiot.

\- Je le confirme. Mais au moins je sais que la barque sera bien tenue si je m'absente. C'est un moindre soulagement. Soupira-t-il.

\- Mais maître vous... vous aviez disparu. Insista Arias. Où pouvez-vous être ?

Jedusor le regarda, toujours aplatit contre le sol comme un vulgaire ver rampant. Décidément, il ne ferait rien de lui. Orion, au moins, avait réussi à garder la tête froide. Sans lui, Arias n'aurait mis pas moins d'une journée avant de déclencher un mouvement de panique général et une crise dans tout Poudlard... Une réaction ridicule, qui le consternait autant que l'inquiétait. Pourtant, il se détourna rapidement de lui, faisant alors face à la majorité de ses fidèles, eux aussi, en quête de réponses. Par Merlin, ne pouvait-il donc pas vaguer une journée à ses occupations privées ? Une migraine lui terrassait suffisamment l'esprit dans l'heure pour qu'il ne s'encombre de ce genre de scandales. Fatigué, il ne voulait qu'une chose : dormir au plus vite, loin de ces regards vitreux et vide de tous raisonnements logiques.

\- J'ai organisé un entraînement spécial pour nos nouvelles recrues. Dit-il alors.

\- Hermione, Drago et Blaise ?! Vous... vous étiez avec eux.

\- Oui. Ils m'ont appris que Dumbledore les avait convoqués aujourd'hui. Ils craignaient que ce dernier ait des doutes sur nous. Alors je leur ai enseigné l'Occlumencie dans un but préventif, dans la Forêt Interdite. Leurs esprits ne devaient plus être vulnérables face à lui. Expliqua-t-il simplement.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Bien entendu ! Dumbledore se rapproche de nous, et nous devons nous y préparer. Il s'attaque de préférence aux nouvelles recrues, peut-être dans l'espoir de les voir craquer plus facilement, mais il a tort. Ses suspicions ne font que nous souder davantage. Et il faut que cela reste ainsi.

Ses fidèles le regardèrent, à la fois surpris et décontenancé par ses propos étonnement moins menaçant que ce à quoi ils s'étaient tous attendus. Pourtant, ils ne s'en plaignirent pas, loin de là, et bien heureux de ne pas attirer ses foudres pour une fois.

\- Mais, et votre rendez-vous avec Ginny ? Demanda Arias.

Le nom de la rousse ne fit que raviver sa migraine, engourdissant un peu son esprit déjà étonnement douloureux pour cette soirée dont les souvenirs se floutaient à mesure qu'il cherchait à les atteindre. Il l'avait vu oui, mais bien moins longtemps que prévu et juste avant que Drago, Hermione et Blaise ne vienne le prévenir pour Dumbledore. Elle l'avait rencontré, plus pâle que la mort et prête à s'effondrer sur ses jambes. La pauvre fille était malade, plus qu'elle n'avait voulu lui dire, ne faisant que raviver en lui une inquiétude dont la simple pensée emballa son coeur sans qu'il ne sache bien pourquoi. Son visage apparu sous ses yeux, cerné, blanc, mais toujours habité de cette lueur de vie si insolente qui le fascinait tant. Leur lien lui était toujours aussi incompréhensible à ses yeux, mais il l'avait senti malgré tout. Elle allait mal. Plus mal que sa flamme, ne savait le cacher, et cela lui retournait l'estomac dans une douleur nouvelle. Une douleur dont la provenance, l'intriguait tout comme étonnement, l'effrayait dans une angoisse indescriptible. Il n'avait cessé de repasser leur conversation en boucle dans sa tête. Il n'avait cessé de contempler ses traits derrière ses cils. Il s'accrochait à eux sans savoir véritablement pourquoi, mais était convaincu qu'il ne devait pas s'en détourner. Eux seuls étaient capable d'apaiser les battements frénétiques de son cœur, infecté par cette tourmente insolente et inconnue.

\- Elle est malade. Dit-il simplement. C'était prévisible, au vu du coma dans lequel elle a été plongé. Mais elle va bien. Elle s'en remettra.

\- Et... et Drago ?

Il senti peser sur lui les regards insistant d'Orion et Arias, et ne put que pouffer en comprenant leurs sous-entendus. Qu'ils étaient bêtes de le croire un Malfoy. Lui-même devait reconnaître qu'il s'était emporté sur ses théories. Mais sa séance d'Occlumencie avec le blond, lui avait permis de tirer ce doute au clair. Il n'était pas un parent direct d'Abraxas, mais seulement un cousin éloigné. Fouiller dans son esprit lui avait donné accès à ses souvenirs dont ceux de ses réunions de familles. Des dîners austères, et peu réjouissant mais durant lesquels il avait reconnu un cousin très éloigné d'Abraxas, Malfoy par Alliance. Et c'est tout ce qu'il était. Un ascendant Malfoy tellement éloigné, qu'il ne l'était que par un mariage entre cousins lointains. Ils ne partageaient donc aucun sang. Rien de bien intéressant en soit, et de presque décevant il devait le reconnaître ; mais il devait s'en contenter, à défaut de vérité plus croustillante.

\- Il est doué en Occlumencie, ce qui est un bon point. Mais à part ça, je dois dire qu'il n'y a rien signaler. Déclara-t-il. Même Granger ne s'en ai pas trop mal sorti, du moins, après de nombreux essaies.

\- Vous pensez que l'on peut leur faire confiance ? Demanda alors Abraxas.

\- J'ai passé plus de cinq heures à retourner le moindre de leurs souvenirs. J'ai vu qui ils sont véritablement, et bien que leurs vies n'aient pas été des plus simples, ils se sont montrés relativement coopératifs. Ils ne sont pas une menace.

\- Alors, tout va bien ? Dit Orion stupéfait.

\- Oui. Du moins tout allait bien jusqu'à ce que j'apprenne que vous étiez prêt à coller ma photo sur tous les murs de l'Ecole, comme un vulgaire chat égaré !

\- Maître nous...

\- Assez ! Claqua-t-il agacé. Vous avez failli nous exposer aujourd'hui, et je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il serait arrivé si cela avait été le cas. Dumbledore n'attend que ça ! Alors allez-vous coucher. Cette journée a été longue, et je ne veux plus en entendre parler. Je vous pardonne votre peur pour cette fois, mais je vous préviens tous : Je ne ferai pas preuve de clémence la prochaine fois. Comme je vous le savez, je ne pardonne pas la bêtise, l'imprudence et la vanité. Cela a coûté cher à Cornic, et je doute que l'un de vous veuille le rejoindre. Pas vrai ?

Les fidèles hochèrent tous la tête dans un geste craintif, reconnaissant là le ton naturellement écrasant de leur maître. Sans rien dire alors, ils se retirèrent dans leurs dortoirs, la tête basse et le regard accroché aux tapis, avec comme seule hâte, celle de disparaître de la vue de leur bourreau. Seuls Orion et Arias s'attardèrent silencieusement, attendant d'être à l'abris d'avantage d'oreilles. Ce n'est qu'une fois que le crépitement du feu dans la cheminée pu se faire entendre, qu'ils se risquèrent à parler.

\- Maître, permettez-moi de réitérer mes excuses. Dit Orion. Je suis l'initiateur de ses recherches, et je vous prie de pardonner mon manque de prudence ce soir. Cela ne se reproduira plus.

\- Je l'espère pour toi Orion. Tu es un bon fidèle, je serai contrarié de devoir te punir. Dit-il.

\- Pour notre défense, nos doutes nous paraissaient fondé Maître. Insista Arias, qui n'arrivait à en démordre.

\- Et c'est justement parce que tu le penses, qu'ils ne l'étaient pas en réalité. Soupira-t-il.

\- Donc Drago n'est pas un Malfoy ? Et ils ne vous cachent rien ?

\- J'admets mettre laissé emporter. Mais après avoir passé des heures dans leurs têtes, et mise à part leurs petits secrets d'adolescents puérils et leurs traumatismes de guerre, je crains qu'ils ne soient pas aussi mystérieux que je le pensais. Et c'est mieux ainsi. Je préfère ça, plutôt que d'avoir des doutes constants sur ceux qui m'accompagne. Désormais je sais tout d'eux. Leurs peurs, leurs hontes, leurs points faibles... Et c'est un avantage.

\- Un avantage ?

\- Dumbledore est notre ennemi. Maintenant plus que jamais. Et je ne veux pas avoir de mauvaises surprises, une fois que nous serons obligés de l'affronter. Savoir ce que je sais sur eux désormais, me permet au moins de me concentrer sur lui maintenant, et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Les deux mangemorts ne dirent rien, méditant les mots de Tom dans un silence encore emplit de doutes. Mais Jedusor s'en fichait. Ses doutes, eux, étaient apaisés. Il savait désormais à qui, il avait à faire, et étonnement, la possibilité de reposer son esprit de cette quête infernale l'apaisait, comme le rassurait. Un poids s'était ôté de sa poitrine, l'allégeant au point qu'il en aurait presque perdu l'équilibre. Pourtant, bien plus tapis en lui, un autre sentiment était né. Comme une légère incompréhension, ou une idée que l'on oublie alors qu'elle vient de naître. Il ne pouvait s'en défaire, persuadé que cela avait plus d'importance que toute autre chose. Que c'était vital même. Mais son esprit se refusait à lui, comme s'il lui interdisait l'accès à cette dernière. Comme s'il lui cachait quelque chose. Mais cela n'avait pas de sens non plus. Son esprit était impénétrable et la fatigue le guettait. Ses songes étaient tourmentés par Ginny et sa maladie mystère, tout comme ses préoccupations étaient tournées vers Dumbledore. Son impression, ou même son idée d'impression, n'était sans doute que le résultat de son stress et de tout le reste, et il se devait de l'ignorer ; de se convaincre que ce n'était rien, pour qu'au final, ce le soit. Même si, sans vouloir l'admettre, il ne pouvait faire taire cette envie urgente. Celle de vouloir savoir ce qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir su un jour, avant de définitivement l'oublier.

* * *

\- Vous êtes sûr que l'avoir renvoyé était une bonne idée Maître ? Demanda Hermione, dans un souffle de doute.

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas la place qui manque, mais je n'avais pas pour projet de partager une nuit avec mon double passé pour le plaisir. Ce que l'on peut être naïf à cet âge... c'en ai presque dégoûtant.

\- Ne soyez pas si dure avec vous-même. Croyez-nous, vous étiez difficile à gérer.

\- Peut-être mais j'étais encore loin d'imaginer la complexité de la vie. De la vraie vie... A se focaliser sur ce que l'on veut changer dans le monde, on oubli de regarder ce qu'on a en soit. Tom est comme une flamme à peine allumée. Elle brûle, fait mal, et est insolente de par sa chaleur. Ce qui ne le rend que plus dangereuse. Un souffle peut l'éteindre comme la transformer en un feu de forêt. Médita-t-il, les yeux fixés sur le plafond magique de la grande salle. Il peut nous détruire. Il fallait le rendre inoffensif. Il fallait lui prendre ses souvenirs.

\- C'était ingénieux. Répondit Drago. Mais vous pensez vraiment que les souvenirs que vous lui avez implantés lui suffiront.

\- Je lui ai donné des réponses. Fausses, certes, mais elles devraient suffire à le calmer un moment. Il pense de nouveau avoir toutes les cartes en mains, savoir tout sur vous, et avoir le contrôle sur vos actions. C'est tout ce dont il avait besoin ce soir.

\- Et Ginny ? Demanda Blaise, d'une voix grave. Il... il est toujours lié à elle.

Voldemort acquiesça dans son silence, bien conscient de ce problème insolvable dans l'instant auquel il ne trouvait que des alternatives temporaires. Mais viendrait le jour où là encore, le factice ne suffirait plus. Ce lien qui l'unissait à Ginny, dépassait tous les mensonges du monde et était criant de vérité, à travers sa seule existence.

\- Je sais. Mais je ne peux rien y faire. Lui non plus. Personne ne le peut. Il faudra faire avec, en espérant que cela suffise pour le moment.

Les sorciers ne dirent rien, plongé dans leurs propres angoisses et la fatigue qui les gagnaient peu à peu. Ils n'avaient pas dormi depuis presque deux jours maintenant et dans à peine quelques heures, ils leurs faudrait remettre leurs masques, et jouer le rôle de leur nouvelle comédie dont la simple idée, les épuisaient déjà. Pour autant, ils n'étaient plus vides d'espoirs et d'incertitude. Leur maître était là. Et leurs chances de vaincre, aussi.

\- Nous ne pensions plus jamais vous revoir. Soupira Drago.

\- En toute honnêteté, moi non plus. Mais ne réjouissez pas trop, ce n'est que temporaire.

\- N'y-a-t-il donc aucun moyen pour que l'Esprit vous relâche ?

\- Je n'appartiens plus à ce monde Granger. Tu le sais, toi, mieux que quiconque. Grimaça-t-il. Se voiler la face est une perte de temps. L'esprit et moi avons passez un marché.

\- Mais...

\- Il n'y a pas de mais. Claqua-t-il durement d'une voix irrévocable. Ne vous habituez pas à ma présence.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas nous demander ça. Répondit Drago. Sans vous, notre avenir mourra. Rien n'aura de sens, car rien n'existera !

\- Il vous reste Jedusor. Si tout se passe comme prévu, il deviendra Voldemort, tuera des milliers d'innocents, et vous retournerez à la case départ. Rien ne sera perdu. Sourit-il sarcastique.

\- Et Magnus ? Vous pensez vraiment que la version de vous que nous avons affrontez à Poudlard s'encombrera d'un enfant ?! S'énerva Hermione révoltée. Il le tuera ! Il nous tuera tous ! Vous le savez !

\- Vous dramatisez toujours tout... désespéra-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Arrêter de penser à l'avenir.

\- Qu...

\- L'avenir n'existe pas encore ! Alors concentrez-vous sur aujourd'hui pour faire demain, et rien d'autre ! C'est en brûlant les étapes que l'on fait des erreurs et depuis le début, c'est tout ce que vous avez réussi à faire ! Les lignes temporelles sont presque mortes depuis votre arrivée ici, et rien n'adviendra plus jamais si vous continuez à tout vouloir contrôler ! S'exclama-t-il.

\- Difficile d'agir quand on est aveugle ! On nage en plein délire depuis qu'on est là, et gérer tous les fronts n'est pas possible ! Se scandalisa Hermione désormais hors d'elle.

\- Excuse-moi ?

\- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois Maître... on s'est fait attaquer par Grindelwlad, épier par Jedusor, manipuler par Dumbledore et tout ça en vous croyant mort, en apprenant que Ginny était enceinte, en essayant de trouver un moyen de rentrer chez nous, de garder le futur de nos enfants intactes et de ne pas se faire tuer ! On est désolé d'avoir échoué mais je doute qu'on aurait pu faire mieux jusque-là !

\- C'est justement pour cela que je suis là. Pour vous faire faire mieux.

\- Mais...

\- J'ai conscience de tout ça. Dit-il d'un ton qui coupa tout révolte. Plus que vous ne pouvez le pensez. Mais cela n'excuse rien. Vous êtes des soldats, des sorciers hors pair, et tout ce que vous cherchez à faire, c'est survivre ?! C'est une honte, pas un échec. Et je ne suis pas là pour survivre ! Je suis là pour reprendre ce qui me revient de droit. Et vous devriez en faire de même. Arrêtez d'avoir peur. Ce n'est qu'à partir de cet instant que vous réussirez à avancer. Pas avant.

\- Et comment on fait ça ? Le futur repose littéralement sur nos épaules !

\- Et bien pour commencer, allez dormir. Votre fatigue m'irrite. Soupira-t-il amer et tourmenté.

\- Et vous ?

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, comme incertain, mais ne put que dire ces mots, à la fois convaincu et déterminé.

\- D'abord, je vais m'occuper de ma femme. Ensuite eh bien... j'ai bien l'intention de faire payer à ce vieux fou de Dumbledore la profanation qu'il a osé faire à mon enfant.

* * *

Si Tom avait cru qu'une nuit de sommeil éclaircirait son esprit, et bien il avait eu tort. Des jours étaient passés. Des heures entières, affilées les unes aux autres, chargée de cours, de devoirs, de réunions et de recherche de nouvelles recrues. Pourtant, malgré cela, et son emploi du temps toujours plus chargé, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi troublé. Et le pire, était bien qu'il n'avait aucune raison de l'être. Au contraire, tout n'avait jamais été aussi parfait. Ses fidèles lui obéissaient désormais mieux que jamais, et plus aucune protestation ne veinait déranger ses rassemblements. Presque robotisés, les mangemorts marchaient au pas, la tête droite et la baguette en avant. De toute évidence, l'idée de perdre leur maître, leur avait fait prendre conscience de leur dépendance à son pouvoir. Sans lui, ils n'étaient qu'une bande de fanatique sans but d'existence ni raison d'être. Un serpent sans tête qui s'agitait dans le vide, sans pouvoir réfléchir ou survivre au-delà de quelques reliquats de battement de cœur inerte. Aussi, ils s'évertuaient corps et âme à ne pas le décevoir, ne faisant que répandre un peu plus son aura et emprise menaçante sur toute l'école. De plus, la chance lui sourirait enfin. Slughorne lui mangeait presque dans la main depuis sa petite fête, ne faisant que le complimenter un peu plus chaque jour sur ses capacités magiques et ses potions parfaites. Il lui avait même proposé de devenir son apprenti après l'obtention de son diplôme, chose qu'il devait reconnaître ne pas avoir vu venir mais qui n'avait fait que gonfler son cœur d'espérance. Son professeur était malléable. D'ici quelques semaines encore, il pourrait en faire ce que bon lui semblerait, présageant d'avance plus d'opportunité qu'il n'en avait espéré.

Par ailleurs, même Dumbledore semblait se faire petit ces derniers temps. Lui qui était devenue la cible principale de Tom, semblait l'avoir pressenti, le poussant dans ses retranchements sans pour autant que le sorcier ne sache pourquoi. Il n'avait jamais reculé face à qui que ce soit auparavant, et pourtant quelque chose paraissait le retenir. Le pousser à faire profil bas. Mais Jedusor n'allait certainement pas s'en plaindre. Mieux valait qu'il ne traîne pas dans ses pattes, à l'heure où il s'apprêtait à enrôler une dizaine de nouvelle recrue. Ses pensées s'étaient bien trop éparpillées depuis le début d'années, aussi les vacances de Noël étaient le moment rêvé pour approcher des cibles isolées et solitaires. Cinq Serdaigles étaient en listes. Des rats de bibliothèques élitistes qu'il avait pris sois de sélectionner lui-même, ainsi que deux Pouffsoufles aux mœurs peu conventionnelles et trois serpentards de bonne famille, anciennement fidèles à Grindelwald. Des cibles de choix, qu'il avait hâte de tester et avec qui il voulait un peu s'amuser.

Même Drago et Hermione avait cessé de l'ennuyer, se comportant comme les braves soldats qu'il avait toujours attendu d'eux. Depuis leur entrainement de légimencie, ces deux-là lui semblaient presque transparent, ôtant par la même occasion l'obsession qu'il avait fait sur eux depuis des mois. Un soulagement dont il n'allait certainement pas se plaindre, mais qui le laissait presque sur sa faim. Il s'était attendu à bien plus que ce qu'il avait vu, c'est-à-dire, presque rien. Drago et les punitions toujours plus sévères de son père. Hermione et sa solitude permanente à travers sa quête incessante de savoir. Blaise et sa volonté toujours plus grande de puissance magique, mais aussi de paix. Une paix compromise par la guerre de Grindelwald, qui les avaient poussés à s'allier, mais qui n'avait fait que les détruire. Autant dire qu'il n'avait rien vu d'aussi palpitant que ce qu'il avait imaginé, et que la déception de cette vérité, lui laissait encore un goût amer dans le fond de la gorge. Il n'y avait rien de plus fade que la réalité décevante d'un fantasme. Ces sorciers avaient été le sien pendant des mois, semant doute, confusion et hantise dans son esprit, mais il n'en était en réalité rien. Rien à part ce qu'ils lui avaient déjà dit. Aussi, il ne prenait plus le temps de les espionner. Il n'y avait plus rien à découvrir. Et à part la grippe magique foudroyante de Blaise qui le gardait alité depuis trois jours, rien de bien intéressant ne tournait autour d'eux, les réduisant à de simples fidèles aux forces magiques précieuses ; a des atouts stratégiques, comme beaucoup d'autres.

Seule Ginny parvenait à faire vibrer en lui cette part de mystère que ses amis avaient perdu. Mais la pauvre fille, se trouvait malheureusement dans une situation bien inconfortable. Celle de la rechute de son coma magique. Son état ne s'était pas arrangé d'après Hermione, à tel point qu'elle ignorait si elle se réveillerait avant la rentrée. Il lui avait rendu visite, dans l'espoir de trouver un moyen de la ramener dans le monde des vivants et de la sortir de son lit, mais à chaque fois, la vision à laquelle il était confronté lui donnait la nausée et la migraine. Ses souvenirs, floutées par de drôles d'émotions et d'étourdissement, se confondaient en lui, mélangeant le tout dans un mixe douloureux et parfois incohérent, auquel il ne pouvait que se rattacher malgré tout. Derrière ses paupières clauses, la nuit, c'est comme s'il arrivait encore à la voir. Pâle et inerte, ne présageant rien si ce n'est la mort. Et pourtant, il pouvait le sentir au fond de lui. Elle se battait contre la faucheuse, avec hargne mais aussi lassitude. Elle ne voulait pas mourir mais ne savait plus comment gagner. Et lui, ne pouvait l'aider. Oh ciel, qu'il aurait voulu, mais une impuissance l'habitait. Comme si une part de lui savait d'avance que ce qu'elle couvait ne la laisserai pas survivre, ou du moins, plus jamais comme qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire. A cette idée, une rage l'envahissait. Une rage dont la provenance l'intriguait comme lui semblait familière. A croire qu'elle était le symbole de cette confusion qui n'avait cessé de le tarauder depuis des jours, et dont il n'arrivait à se défaire malgré ses efforts et ses prières.

Il se sentait perdre pieds dans son quotidien redevenu si anormalement normal. Comme contraint de le vivre et de s'en satisfaire alors qu'un démon qu'il ne savait faire taire, lui hurlait de s'en échapper, sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi. C'était insupportable. Et cela le hantait désormais. Cette certitude que ce qu'il vivait n'était pas ce qu'il devait vivre, sans pour autant pouvoir mettre la main sur ce qui aurait dû lui appartenir... ce qu'on lui avait pris.

C'est dans ses pensées là qu'il se perdit. A fouiller dans son esprit pour y comprendre d'où venait sa folie, jusqu'à en en oublier le reste et ne pas entendre Arias débouler en trombe dans la salle commune de serpentard, plus rose qu'un porcelet et essoufflé qu'un cheval.

\- Maître ! Maître !

La violence de son réveil le fit frissonner, donnant à Jedusor l'impression de sortir d'un sommeil profond dont les rêves lui auraient donné la clé de sa vie. Des rêves qu'il n'arrivait malheureusement pas à atteindre. Agacé, il se tourna vers le Lestrange, un rictus menaçant au coin des lèvres. Il était tard. Bien trop tard pour le moindre scandale.

\- Maître, c'est... important. Bredouilla-t-il gêné et effrayé.

\- J'ose espérer que ça l'est suffisamment pour me faire passer l'envie de t'exterminer sur le champ. Cingla-t-il.

\- Ma... maître...

\- Quoi Arias ?! Qu'y-a-t-il ? Parle !

Le Lestrange bafouilla, pétrifié par le regard de son seigneur mais aussi par ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui dire. Une nouvelle étonnante, mais aussi dangereuse. Trop dangereuse.

\- Maître, un homme demande à vous voir.

\- Un homme ?

\- Ou... oui maître.

\- Qui ?

\- Je... je ne sais pas. Il n'est pas élève ici. Et personne ne le connais.

Jedusor pouffa alors dans un sourire, presque amusé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

\- Nous sommes au beau milieu de la nuit Lestrange. Personne ne peut entrer dans le château à une heure pareille. Et aucun intrus ne peut s'y introduire non plus. Tu as sûrement dû entendre les fabulations d'un tableau. Ah moins que tu ne te sois mis à piocher dans le sang de Vélane de Blaise. Tu m'as l'air un peu pâle.

\- Mais maître, croyez-moi ! J'ignore comment mais il... il a réussi. Et il insiste. C'est vous qu'il est venu voir.

\- Que me dis-tu là encore ? C'est ridicule ! Personne ne me connait à l'extérieur.

\- Je sais bien mais Orion et moi l'avons trouvé dans les couloirs alors que nous étions en ronde. C'était la première fois que nous le voyions. Il avait l'air calme, comme s'il s'attendait à nous voir ! Nous avons voulu l'emmener à Dippet, mais il a dit vous connaître, et vouloir vous parler immédiatement. Je vous le jure !

Cette fois, plus aucun sourire n'habitait ses traits. Seule persistait une inquiétude surprise, qui ne faisait que se creuser davantage à mesure que son fidèle se ratatinait de crainte et d'angoisse. Arias était le plus fanatique de ses fidèles, et aurait probablement préféré mourir que lui mentir aussi honteusement.

\- Maître... il... il a été très claire. Il a dit vouloir parler à l'Héritier de la Chambre.

\- Quoi ? Souffla-t-il.

\- Il sait pour vous.

\- C'est impossible ! S'exclama-t-il dans un souffle. Personne ne peut... non ! Où est-il ?!

\- Avec Orion. Au milieu de l'aile Est.

\- Et il ne vous a pas donné un nom ?! Rien ?! S'emporta-t-il désormais affolé à l'idée qu'il était découvert.

\- Si mais... il n'est pas connu et...

\- Quel nom Lestrange ?! Quel nom !

\- Zabini. Souffla-t-il alors à demi-voix sans comprendre la portée de ses mots. Il a dit se nommer Terrence Zabini.

* * *

Voili voilou ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plût, parce que moi, j'ai adoré l'écrire ! Jedusor ne se souvient de rien, Ginny est toujours enceinte jusqu'au cou, et attention, attention... Terrence fait son apparition ! Mais pourquoi ? Et, est-il seul ? Où sont les autres ? Et pourquoi a-t-il demandé à parler à Tom ? Telle sont les questions de la semaine ;) ! Dîtes moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! La suite arrive bientôt !

A très vite ! Gros bisous !


	33. Chapter 33

\- Maître ?

Voldemort sursauta malgré lui à l'écho de la voix d'Hermione dans la Grande Salle. Presque désorienté par sa sortie de ses songes, il la regarda, les sourcils froncés de surprise. Il ne s'attendait pas à la voir revenir de sitôt. Presque hésitante, la jeune femme baissa la tête, incertaine, avec serrée contre elle, le chargement précieux qu'elle avait caché sous sa cape tout le long de sa traversée de Poudlard. Une urne, en argent ciselé, qu'elle avait façonné elle-même de sa magie à ses heures perdue. Et Merlin savait qu'elle avait eu, à surveiller la préparation de la seule potion capable d'invoquer un Esprit. Car en effet, il était bien question de cette dernière. Voldemort la lui avait demandée, intrigué et soudainement plus rassuré à l'idée que tous leurs efforts ici, n'avaient pas été vain après tout. Ils avaient au moins accompli quelque chose. Quelque chose auquel ils pouvaient se rattacher. Ils avaient taillé la clés, capable de les faire sortir de ce donjon maudit. Par chance, les couloirs étaient vides à cette heure, mais pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, restée à la vue de tous avec leur seule carte de sortie ne l'avait pas rassurée. Loin d'avoir flâné dans les couloirs, ses joues étaient roses de par sa course dans le noir, et son souffle encore haletant, rythmait les battements effrénés de son cœur. A la regarder, Voldemort cru bien qu'elle vînt de sortir d'une course poursuite avec son ombre, mais la réalité n'en était pas tout à fait éloignée. A la différence que dans cette dernière, ils courraient tous. Non pas pour échapper à une ombre, mais bien à l'inévitable compte à rebours que le sablier laissait écouler goutte à goutte. Une menace que Voldemort voyait un peu plus à chaque recoin de mur, et qui le hantait dans ses insomnies.

\- J'ai la potion. Souffla Hermione.

\- Bien. S'empressa-t-il alors, en se levant de son fauteuil. Tu es sûr que tu as tout mis ?

\- Il ne manque pas grand-chose. Juste des ajouts de dernières minutes, et une âme à sacrifier au passage. Grimaça-t-elle.

\- Des aromates et un sacrifice ? Moi qui pensais que cette journée serait ennuyeuse... sourît-il amusé. C'est parfait !

\- Parfait ? S'étouffa-t-elle. Maître, on ne sait toujours pas qui...

\- "Qui" importe peu Granger. Pour le moment, ce qui compte c'est le comment ! Et il est juste là.

Comme le plus précieux des enfants, Voldemort s'empara de l'Urne. De sa main sûre, et sans un tremblement, il parcourut ses ciselures du regard tout en les chatouillant du bout des ongles, fasciné par leur élégance et détails. Des fleurs s'y entremêlaient dans un mouvement magique, entre quelques épines aiguisées et symboles magiques scintillants de puissance et de charmes de protection. Pourtant, ce qui dénota à ses yeux, fut bien les noms qu'ils y lu. Ceux de leurs enfants. Kai, Magnus, Katherine, Elias, Scorpius, Rose... tous étaient réunis à divers endroits, gravés dans l'argent. Mais pas seulement les leurs. Près d'eux, les initiales de leurs parents trônaient, comme le rappel d'une protection lointaine et d'un amour éternel à leur égard. En s'apercevant son initial, le Mage Noir serra les dents sans trop savoir pourquoi. Peut-être par peur de ne jamais pouvoir être plus que qu'une gravure sur une urne pour ses enfants ?

Depuis qu'il était revenu dans le monde des vivants, rien ne s'était véritablement passé comme il l'avait espéré. Dumbledore avait pour ainsi dire fuit le château, ne laissant derrière lui que des élèves heureux de ne pas avoir cours, et un mage Noir plus frustré que jamais. Il allait et venait, un jour sur deux, n'assurant pas ses classes ni même ne rendant de compte à Dippet. Les rumeurs laissaient sous-entendre que la mort de Grindelwald lui avait perturbé l'esprit, quand d'autres encore, voyait dans son agitation le signe que la Guerre n'était peut-être pas encore finie. Mais cela importait peu à Voldemort. Tout ce dont il rêvait, était de mettre la main sur lui avant qu'il ne le puisse plus, et de lui faire payer l'affront qu'il avait osé porter sur sa famille. Car même s'il était de retour, Ginny ne s'était toujours pas éveillée. Toujours alitée dans son lit, il n'avait fait que redoubler d'effort pour la sauver. Un projet presque en bonne voie, si on oubliait qu'à cette heure, le ventre de la rousse était celui d'une femme enceinte de presque 8 mois et demi et que Magnus ne faisait que se renforcer de jour en jour. A croire que rien de ce qu'il pouvait faire, n'arriverait à endiguer sa naissance magique surdéveloppée, et la perte progressive d'énergie du corps affaiblit de la jeune femme. Une impuissance qu'il n'arrivait à contourner, et qu'aucune magie du monde ne semblait en mesure de vaincre. Du moins, pour le moment.

Tout en se détournant des ciselures de l'urne, Voldemort en ôta les protections et l'ouvrit impatiemment. Dans son cœur de métal, vrombissait une mixture étrange, à l'odeur forte et aux ingrédients rares. Sa réalisation était presque un exploit, qu'il se retînt bien de souligner devant Hermione. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se repose sur ses lauriers. Encore moins maintenant.

\- Vous êtes sûrs de vous ? On ne sait pas les effets que la potion peut avoir sur elle.

\- Normalement, l'invocation d'Esprit n'est possible qu'à partir du sacrifice de l'âme. Cependant, cette potion n'en reste pas moins puissante à l'état brut. Sa magie pourra me permettre d'atteindre Ginny plus directement qu'aucune pâte de rêve ne saurait le faire. Avec un peu de chance, j'arriverai même à ralentir le développement de Magnus.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Je vais tout faire pour en tout cas. Je n'ai pas le choix. Le reste a échoué.

Dans son silence, Hermione acquiesça malgré tout. Elle voyait à quel point la situation de la rousse l'obsédait au-delà de tout, et culpabilisait de ne pouvoir pas plus l'aider. Mais si lui échouait, que pouvait-elle bien faire ? Le regard bas, elle resta à le contempler dans ses expériences, la gorge sèche et le doute au creux du cœur, avant qu'instinctivement, ses yeux ne se tournent d'eux-mêmes vers la porte scellée, au fond de la Salle sur Demande. Une porte qu'elle s'étaient mise à détester.

\- Il va bien. Dit alors Voldemort de lui-même sans attendre de question de la part de la Gryffondor.

\- Je...

\- Je sais. Mais tu n'y peux rien.

\- N'y a-t-il donc pas un moyen de l'aider ? De... de le sauver ?

\- Granger, nous avons déjà cherché. Mais la dépendance magique n'a pas plus de remède que la dépendance moldu. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire, c'est le maintenir lucide le plus possible. Si Blaise veut survivre, alors lui seul y parviendra. Mais ce n'est pas de notre ressort. Déclara-t-il, une fiole de potion dans la main.

\- Quoi qu'il nous arrive, j'ai l'impression que nous ne pouvons jamais rien y faire ! C'est tellement...

\- Frustrant. Oui je sais. Mais nous avons une mission. Ceux que nous perdons en route seront regrettés et remémorés. Mais ils ne doivent pas nous laisser tomber avec eux. Et cela vaut pour tout le monde.

A ses mots, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de grimacer dans un élan révolté. Pour elle, penser cela n'avait pas de sens. Ils étaient tous arrivés ensemble, et s'étaient promis de repartir ainsi. Et ce vœu comptait pour elle. Aussi, elle refusait de tolérer l'idée de laisser les plus faibles sur le bord de la route pour une meilleur réussite. C'était inimaginable à ses yeux, égoïste, cruel même. Ils n'avaient pas enduré toutes ses misères pour se la jouer solo devant la ligne d'arrivée. Et penser le contraire la répugna dans un haut le cœur, qu'elle ne sut cacher. Pourtant, Voldemort ne réagit pas face à ses joues rouges de colère, et c'est bien son silence qui lui fit alors comprendre où il voulait véritablement en venir.

\- Vous ne parlez pas de Blaise. Souffla-t-elle.

\- Je parle de nous tous.

\- Non. Vous nous avez toujours encouragés, même depuis l'au-delà, parce que vous croyez en notre réussite. Mais... mais vous ne croyez pas en la vôtre.

\- Herm...

\- On ne va pas vous abandonner ! S'emporta-t-elle.

\- Ce débat est stérile.

\- Non ! Résista-t-elle. Vous le rendez stérile parce que vous ne croyez pas en vos chances, mais nous, nous y croyons !

\- Je suis condamné ! Ceci n'est qu'un répit, rien d'autre.

Elle serra les dents, cherchant en vain un moyen de lui faire comprendre à quel point il se trompait, mais devait se rendre à l'évidence que persuader un être comme Voldemort n'était pas quelque chose d'humainement possible. Aussi, Hermione décida qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de le convaincre lui, du moment qu'elle, l'était.

\- Le monde Sorcier tout entier a célébré votre mort, vous savez. Dit-elle alors. Tout le monde chantait la disparition du Lord Voldemort. Et pourtant, vous êtes revenus.

\- Ce n'est...

\- Nous vous avons tous pleurés quand vous êtes restés coincé dans l'autre dimension. Quand nous avons su le sort que vous enduriez. Mais là aussi, vous êtes quand même revenus. Deux fois !

\- Il n'y a rien de comparable !

\- Vous croyez ? Moi je crois plutôt que c'est votre malédiction. Et le comble de tout, c'est que fut un temps, elle était votre souhait le plus cher. L'immortalité. Le monde entier a essayé de vous tuer ! Les mages, les sorciers, les Esprits et même moi ! Et pourtant, vous êtes encore là ! C'est pour ça que je ne peux pas croire en votre chute. Voldemort ne peut pas être retenu indéfiniment. Jamais ! Vous trouvez toujours un moyen de revenir, quel que soit le prix, le temps, ou les obstacles. Et je me fiche que vous y croyez ou pas. Parce que Ginny, Drago, Blaise et moi y croyons pour vous. Et cela suffit. Nos bras vibreront toujours de votre marque, tous comme nos cœurs n'abandonneront jamais l'espoir de vous voir encore nous revenir ! Alors oui, peut-être que nous sommes juste fous, mais le monde n'a pas grandi par la pensée des sages, et aucun de nous ne sera jamais prêt à renoncer.

Le mage noir ne dit rien, mais ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire amusé. Par Merlin, que cette fille était bornée. Elle se tenait là, frêle et fatiguée mais revancharde et déterminée, sa marque des ténèbres fièrement exposée sous sa manche relevée. Elle croyait en lui, en ses pouvoirs, en sa force ; et ce même s'il avait tenté d'éradiquer son espèce, et assassiner froidement ses proches. Peut-être avait-elle raison ? Peut-être était-ce simplement de la folie ? Mais son regard n'en portait pas une once. Elle pensait ce qu'elle disait, avec aplomb et insolence. Une qualité qui, à n'en pas douter, la perdrait tôt ou tard.

\- J'aurais dû t'enrôler pendant la Guerre. Dit-il alors. Un seul de tes discours aurait suffi à faire capituler l'Ordre du Phénix et le Ministère Magique tout entier.

Elle sourit étrangement, presque heureuse de savoir que ses mots, ne valaient pas rien aux yeux de son maître, bien que consciente que le passé n'était plus à refaire. Elle voulut lui répondre, mais fut brusquement interrompu par l'entrée en trombe de Drago dans la salle, qui fit claquer les portes à son arrivée en furie. Lui aussi était essoufflé, mais il ne prit pas même le temps de respirer et s'époumona, presque au bord de l'évanouissement.

\- Jedusor veut nous voir ! Maintenant !

* * *

Tom ne dit rien pendant plusieurs secondes. A la place, il s'assit, l'air pensif, tandis que sa baguette jonglait dans sa main distraite. Il était rare de voir pareille assemblée dans la Chambre des Secrets. Or, il y en avait bien une. Tous ses fidèles y étaient réunis, au beau milieu de la nuit, et en catastrophe après le message urgent qui leur avait été communiqué par Arias. Un message qui les avait faits tous frémir. Celui d'un intrus dans le château, qui les menaçait tous. Face à lui, le mage noir s'était tu, empreint d'une inquiétude sans équivalence. Il était là. Cet homme, ce danger... ce Terrence Zabini dont il ignorait tout et qui pourtant, en savait bien trop. Assis et ligoté à une chaise, il n'avait pas lutté, ni même essayé de se débattre. A la place, il les avait laissé faire, regarder et sourit. D'un air qui avait perturbé Jedusor, dont l'échine s'était hérissée dans un écho d'effroi. Ce visage, ces mimiques, ce regard... tout chez lui, lui donnait une impression désagréable de déjà-vu. Une impression qu'il l'avait saisi à la seconde où il l'avait aperçu, et qui ne le quittait plus désormais, ne faisant qu'amplifier davantage l'idée de menace que cet individu représentait. Il avait bien essayé de se remémorer ses traits, son nom, le ton de sa voix, mais rien chez lui ne lui semblait pour autant familier. Jamais de son existence, il n'avait entendu parler d'un Zabini. Et jamais encore, il ne l'avait rencontré auparavant. Or personne ne pouvait savoir qu'il était l'héritier de la chambre. Seuls ses fidèles savaient. Et tous avaient beaucoup trop peur de lui pour le trahir désormais. Aussi ce casse-tête lui donnait la migraine, et l'incertitude lui retournait le ventre.

Toujours assis face à face, le mage le détailla pour la énième fois. Matte de peau, au cheveux mi-long noir seulement parsemés d'une étonnante mèche platine, au regard perçant et aux fossettes saillantes, le fameux Terrence arborait un air étrangement détendu. Vêtu de vêtements sales, abîmés et déchiré, il n'en était pas moins propre sur lui, comme un prince déchu entendant de rentrer au pays. Il portait à n'en pas douter, les marques d'un sang pur par excellence. Il n'avait pas baissé la tête devant lui, ni même frémit à leur rencontre. A croire qu'il recroisait pour sa part, une vieille connaissance, qui l'amusait par son amnésie. Il n'avait pas non plus paru impressionné par la chambre des secrets, ou même intimidé par les troupes que Tom avait réunies. Il avait simplement marché, le dos droit et le regard franc dans l'immense sous terrain, attendant patiemment que la mort se montre à lui, un sourire de défi aux lèvres, que Jedusor n'avait pour hâte que d'arracher de ses propres mains. Alors que seul le grincement des tuyaux résonnait dans l'immensité des lieux, on entendit Orion revenir en trottant vers son maître, après que ce dernier l'ait envoyé en reconnaissance.

\- Tu en as mis du temps !

\- Je vous prie de m'excuser mon Seigneur. Mais les couloirs sont vides. Dit-il alors entre deux respirations.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Affirmatif. Il n'y a pas non plus de signe d'effraction, ni d'alerte de transplanage. J'ignore comme il a pu entrer, mais il n'a laissé aucune trace. Et il est seul.

Jedusor déglutit, la mâchoire serrée. Ce que cet homme avait accompli aujourd'hui, était une première dans toute l'histoire de Poudlard. Même Grindelwald n'avait jamais pu percer les protections du château. Et pourtant, lui l'avait fait, comme s'il ne s'agissait que de passer une simple porte à la serrure compromise. Et à regarder son sourire amusé, lui aussi en avait conscience. D'un hochement de tête, on vit Abraxas se placer derrière lui, le visage fermé et sa baguette sous la gorge de leur nouvel otage. Mais là encore, il ne sembla pas perturbé. Chose qui, Jedusor l'espérait, ne saurait se retarder.

\- Ton nom.

\- Je vous l'ai déjà dit.

\- Répète le. Siffla-t-il d'un ton inquisiteur.

\- Terrence Zabini.

\- Age ?

\- 22 ans.

\- Filiation magique ?

\- Sang pur.

Tom marqua une pause, veillant à classer toutes ces informations en ordre dans son esprit tourmenté. Il ne voulait rien manquer, rien esquiver, rien supposer. Seules comptaient ses réponses, et surtout, la vérité.

\- Comment es-tu entré à Poudlard ? Demanda-t-il alors.

\- J'ai quelques petites astuces. Être discret est l'une d'entre elle.

Deuxième hochement de tête, et le doloris tomba tout aussi rapidement. Pris de court, Terrence se mordit la langue pour ne pas hurler, le visage figé dans une grimace profonde et le souffle coupé pendant plusieurs secondes, avant que ses épaules ne retombent en même temps que le sort, dans un halètement soulagé.

\- Que les choses soient claires, c'est moi qui fixe les règles. Quand je pose une question, tu réponds. Pas d'énigmes, d'esquives, de métaphores et encore moins de mensonge. Tu n'y survivrais pas.

Le Zabini déglutit dans son silence, la mâchoire endoloris et le regard un peu vitreux. Pour autant, il ne perdit pas sa fossette et détailla le mage, les sourcils quelques peu froncés d'une curiosité inattendue qui le déstabilisa un instant. Gêné par l'intensité de ses pupilles de jais, Tom se dit que ce jeune homme était soit masochiste, soit profondément atteint d'une pathologie mentale. Mais dans les deux cas, son espérance de vie ne dépassait cette nuit.

\- Je repose donc ma question, comment es-tu entré à Poudlard ?

\- Par un passage secret à Pré-au-lard, débouchant directement sous la statue du troisième étage.

Tom nota l'information tandis que quelques-uns de ses fidèles affichèrent des airs stupéfaits. Ce passage leur était inconnu. Mais plus inquiétant encore, il était inconnu de Tom.

\- Comment l'as-tu connu ?

\- Un ancien ami à moi a étudié ici. Il m'a jute donner le tuyau pour que je m'introduise sans me faire repérer.

\- Et tu as décidé de pénétrer un Etablissement d'Education Magique privé, placé sous protection et surveillance du Ministère de la Magie, dans le seul but de me rencontrer ?

\- C'est à peu près ça.

La désinvolture de son ton le fit grincer des dents, blanchissant ses phalanges accrochées à sa baguette.

\- Comment me connais-tu ?

\- Ce n'est pas une bonne question.

Cette fois, il le défiait ouvertement. A tel point qu'Abraxas ne put anticiper le moindre sort, et vit le maître lui jeter lui-même un doloris foudroyant qu'il maintenue plus d'une minute. A la levée du sort, Terrence avait un saignement de nez et du mal à respirer, tandis que la veine du front de Tom, était désormais saillante sous sa peau bouillonnante de rage et de frustration.

\- Je ne sais pas encore si tu es fou, ou profondément stupide. Cingla-t-il alors.

\- Peut-être les deux.

\- Tu as conscience que je pourrais t'extirper la vérité tout autrement. Dit-il viscéralement en s'approchant de lui. Je pourrais pénétrer ton esprit, puis en faire une prison, et t'y enfermer pour le restant de tes jours, après t'avoir longuement et lentement torturer avec. Je pourrais te faire parler de toi-même en t'asservissant à moi. Je pourrais même laisser mes fidèles se charger de ton cas toute la nuit. Personne ne t'entendrait hurler, et personne ne viendrait te sauver. Alors cesse donc de me faire perdre mon temps, et parle !

Terrence frémit malgré lui. Dieu qu'il était difficile de rester de marbre face à lui. Non pas qu'il l'effrayait. Oh que non. Mais faire face à la version rajeunie de son futur maître avait de quoi déstabiliser même le plus impénétrable des hommes. A le regarder, il paraissait croire en ses menaces, si bien que le jeune Zabini n'avait aucun mal à le croire capable de les mettre à exécution. Mais à vrai dire, il s'en fichait. Il n'était pas là pour avoir peur. Tout comme il ne se serait pas porté volontaire s'il n'avait pas su dans quoi il s'embarquait. Tom Jedusor était un bébé serpent. Agité, dangereux et capable de tuer de la façon la plus impulsive qui soit. Lui, avait appris au côté d'une version plus mature que lui, mais aussi plus réfléchie. Il savait que cela ne serait pas simple, et que la douleur paverait le chemin qu'il avait choisi de suivre, mais ses leçons n'avaient pas été vaines. Il avait été formé pour cela toute sa sainte vie. Seulement, il n'aurait jamais cru devoir les mettre en pratique un jour, face à celui qui jadis, les lui avait apprises et qui un jour, les lui apprendrait.

\- Reprenons, avec des questions plus simples. D'où viens-tu ?

\- D'un peu partout. Soupira-t-il. J'ai beaucoup voyagé.

\- Précise.

\- Londres, Norvège, Russie, France... et je dois en oublier.

\- Tu résistes bien à la douleur. Commenta alors Tom après un instant de méditation. Qui t'a formé ?

\- Des instituteurs. Des soldats. Toutes personnes ayant quelque chose à m'apprendre.

\- Une vie peu orthodoxe. Tu es orphelin ?

\- Non. Mais c'était la volonté de mon père de m'endurcir à la vie et de me préparer à la guerre.

\- Chacun ses méthodes d'éducation. Grimaça-t-il quand même amusé. Mort ?

\- Non. Souffla-t-il. Vivant.

\- Et ta mère ?

\- Morte.

Pour la première fois, le mage perçut un léger tremblement dans sa voix de fer, si faible et fugace, qu'il crut bien l'avoir imaginé un instant. Mais il n'en était rien. A sa constatation, il esquiva un sourire avant de se rasseoir lentement.

\- Je vois. Aucune autre famille ?

\- Si. Des cousins et cousines et pour la plupart.

\- Tu es donc issue d'une grande famille de sang pur.

\- On peut dire ça.

\- Cela me surprends. Dit Tom. Nous sommes tous des sans purs ici, et pourtant, aucun de nous n'a jamais entendu parler de la lignée Zabini.

A cette déclaration, Terrence dû se retenir pour ne pas éclater de rire. Il avait presque oublié le plus gros mensonge de Jedusor. Celui de sa filiation. Or lui, avait été élevé dans la vérité du sang mêlé de son maître. Une contradiction qui lui donnait une drôle d'impression, car jamais de sa vie il ne l'avait considéré comme un sang pur, l'existence de son père moldu n'impressionnant que davantage au vu de ses capacités magiques. Tom Jedusor était la preuve vivante que l'on pouvait être pourvu de dons incommensurables, sans pour autant être issu d'une lignée de sang pur ! (Bien que son ascendance directe avec Salazar Serpentard aide un peu dans ce cas précis.) Pour autant, Terrence ne dit rien à ce propos, tenant encore à rester en vie avant que le soleil ne se lève.

\- Nous ne sommes pas d'ici. Déclara-t-il. Ma lignée a immigré il y a longtemps.

\- Et après tout ce temps tu as décidé de revenir au pays, c'est ça ?

\- Si on veut.

\- Intéressant, mais cela ne m'éclaire pas plus sur qui tu es.

\- Qui je suis, n'est pas quelque chose de très important.

\- Tu as raison. Ce qui l'est, est comment tu as entendu parler de moi ? Et je te préviens à l'avance, je ne la reposerai une troisième fois qu'à ton cadavre.

Terrence ne baissa pas la tête, mais comprit qu'il ne pouvait plus jouer et que s'annonçait alors, de longues heures sombres. La baguette d'Abraxas toujours sous la gorge, il ne put s'empêcher de lui jeter un dernier regard. Il ne ressemblait pas beaucoup à Scorpius ou Rosalie, mais l'air de famille qu'il partageait avec Drago et feu Lucius avait de quoi être perturbant. Sans parler d'Orion et d'Arias... Et dire que derrière lui se tenaient les arrière-grands-pères et grands-oncles de ses cousins... Parfois la vie avait de quoi être cocasse. Dans un soupir, le jeune homme se résigna. Il devait tenir. Il devait résister. Alors qu'un frisson lui parcourut le dos, il s'arma de toutes ses forces mentales, barricada son esprit de toutes les façons possibles et imaginable, et calma sa respiration. Il n'avait pas été entraîné 17 ans par les plus grands Mangemorts de Voldemort pour flancher aujourd'hui. D'autant plus, qu'il n'était pas aussi seul, que Jedusor le pensait.

\- Je regrette. Mais je ne peux pas répondre.

\- Et pourquoi ça ?

Il grimaça, moqueur et presque impétueusement, conscient où cela le mènerait.

\- Ce serait vous mâcher le travail.

Jedusor ne dit rien mais sourit, presque heureux de son suicide évident.

\- Endoloris !

* * *

\- Jedusor est complètement fou. Grimaça Blaise, en tenant à peine sur ses jambes.

\- Arrête de parler et économise tes forces. Gronda Hermione en le tenant à bout de bras avec Drago.

\- Je vais déraper ! Je le sens. C'est... c'est ridicule.

\- Ta dernière crise remonte à il y a une heure à peine. Ça nous laisse suffisamment de temps jusqu'à la prochaine.

\- Tu crois vraiment ça ? Sourit-il amusé par la bêtise de ses mots.

\- On a éluder la question avec Jedusor trop longtemps et ses ordres sont très claires. Il veut nous voir tous les trois ! Dit le Malfoy. Autant ne pas reporter l'attention sur nous.

Blaise ne répondit pas, mais n'en pensa pas moins. Depuis des jours, il n'avait fait qu'osciller entre crise de démence et coma végétatif, passant de l'un a l'autre souvent en moins de quelques instants. Comme Jedusor lui avait prédit, son état était de loin l'un des plus lamentables et critiques qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de vivre. Hermione le bordait et soignait presque tous les jours, le cantonnant méticuleusement dans une chambre de la salle sur demande, séparé du reste de l'habitacle. Lui-même avait fait cette demande. L'idée d'être dans la même pièce que Ginny dans sa condition, alors que son amie était elle aussi vulnérable, lui donnait plus la nausée que le manque lui-même. Il ne voulait pas être un poids, ni même un fardeau pour ses amis, et se serait probablement laissé mourir de lui-même pour abréger sa misère, si Hermione, Drago et le Maître n'en avaient pas décidé autrement. Voldemort gardait donc sa porte, veillant sur Ginny et Magnus, et à ce que les sortilèges résistent à ses crises de démence et de magie toujours plus incontrôlables. Il l'aidait du mieux qu'il pouvait à travers des incantations puissantes Spirituelles. Elles seules lui permettaient de rester encore un peu lucide, mais ce n'était qu'une illusion. Il pouvait le sentir. Tout son être se gangrenait de ce poison qui le rongeait peu à peu. Son corps ne lui répondait plus, et, ajouté à l'état de ses jambes, il n'était même pas en mesure de marcher par lui-même. Un avantage pour ses amis, qui lui étaient hors de portée pendant ses heures les plus sombres. Une moindre compensation qui le soulageait un instant. Mais son esprit lui, n'en menait pas large non plus. Il ne savait pas où son Maître puisait dans son cerveau pour garder ses derrières cellules de raisons intactes, mais commençaient à sérieusement douter qu'il lui reste ne serait-ce qu'une seule. Il se sentait dériver, flotter dans un océan de son et d'image sans pour autant avoir l'impression d'en faire véritablement parti. Et il le sentait. Il ne lui restait que peu de temps. Il avait beau lutter, il se débattait dans le vide. Et la prédiction de Tom hantait les restes de sa conscience. Malgré qu'il se soit préparé à ce que l'avenir lui réservait, il ne s'était certainement pas attendu, à l'épreuve de le vivre.

Et une autre épreuve les attendait désormais. Une qui, il le craignait, risquait une fois de plus de faire tomber, toute leur couverture. Sa condition était clairement un handicap en matière de discrétion, pour autant, cela n'avait pas arrêté Hermione et Drago, qui bras dessus, bras dessous, l'avait presque porté depuis la salle sur demande. La nuit était presque à son terme, et déjà le jour paraissait percer au loin dans ses prémices de crépuscule. Ils n'avaient pas cours avant des heures, et pourtant, ils étaient là, à espérer ne pas se faire prendre par les professeurs en ronde, et à prier pour que personne ne remarque l'état déplorable du Zabini. Lui jeter un sort de rafraîchissement, n'avait pas aidé à masquer son teint et ses cernes effrayant. Mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Jedusor les avaient convoqués, d'une urgence qui n'avait clairement parût négociable, et Blaise était inclus dans le lot. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à prier pour que son état leur fasse tous penser à celui d'une salle grippe. A beaucoup prier...

Ils devaient cependant avouer que le plan de leur maître marchait remarquablement bien. Priver de ses souvenirs et convaincu par les faux implantés dans son esprit, Jedusor s'étaient désintéressée d'eux au-delà de toute espérance, leur laissant pour la première fois depuis le début d'année, la liberté d'aller et venir où bon ils leur semblaient. Même les mangemorts avaient cessé de les suivre partout, à leur plus grand bonheur. Désormais, ils pouvaient à leur guise visiter Ginny et le Maître, enfermé toute la sainte journée dans leur repère. Mais ce mince répit et cette illusion de liberté à laquelle ils avaient tant espéré, n'était que ce qu'elle était. Une illusion, qui s'arrêtait encore et toujours à la volonté lunatique de Jedusor. Aussi, leurs problèmes prenaient une autre ampleur à ce jour. Ils devaient se focaliser sur Blaise et ses crises de démence, mais aussi sur cette réunion suspecte, qui, ils le craignaient, ne présageaient rien de bon., et redoutaient déjà le pire.

Sans perdre espoir, ils arrivèrent jusqu'au Deuxième étage, où, à leur plus grande surprise, la Chambre des secrets était ouverte, à peine dissimulée par un sort de confusion. D'abord hésitant, ils durent néanmoins s'en accommoder, et s'y engouffrer à mesure que leur tension montait d'un cran dans la crainte de ce qui les attendaient.

* * *

Ginny ne comprit pas d'où lui parvient cette lumière. Plongée dans une obscurité qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien, cet éclat l'avait éblouie. Et pourtant, il n'était rien. Rien si ce n'est une étincelle presque étouffée... presque morte. Mais même le rayon le plus infime, semble être le plus brillant de tous dans le noir le plus complet. Et celui-ci n'avait fait que croître. Toujours plus présent, plus grand, plus fort et plus chaud, il l'avait enveloppé de toute part. A tel point, que pendant un instant, elle avait bien cru rejoindre les flammes de l'Enfer qui lui avait été promises lors de son aveu d'amour interdit. Comme un rappel douloureux, elle s'était vue, projetée par-dessus par son corps et guidée par cette lueur toujours plus vive, pour assister au défilé de sa vie. Une vie dont l'ampleur ne l'avait jamais percuté jusqu'à ce jour. Les visages de ses parents, de ses frères, de ses amis, de ses ennemis, de ses démons, de son mari, et enfin, celui de ses enfants étaient apparus. Les uns après les autres, le prochain toujours plus flou que le précédent, mais suffisamment nets pour lui remémorer chaque sentiment qu'elle avait éprouvé avec eux. Ses joies, ses peines, ses pleurs, ses rires, ses angoisses, pour ne laisser à la fin qu'une urgence.

Comme si tout son corps était alors parcouru d'une décharge électrique, elle s'était sentie projetée contre elle-même, s'écrasant dans sa propre cage thoracique où son cœur ne battait presque plus. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle avait cru. Plus animée et instable qu'une pile, elle se sentie vibrer de cette force dont elle ignorait la provenance. De cette force qui déclenchait en elle, le besoin de s'éveiller, et qui peu à peu, se transforma en un écho. Celui d'une voix dont la douceur et le timbre la firent ouvrir les yeux sur cette lumière éblouissante. Des yeux aveugles pendant de longues secondes, mais qui cherchèrent malgré tout ce qui la hantait.

Dans sa confusion, elle ressenti enfin son corps, son cœur et son âme. Et très vite, les contours de la grande salle se dessinèrent devant elle, tout comme ceux d'un ventre dont la grosseur lui cachait presque le reste du monde. Elle n'était pas morte. Et Magnus non plus. Le souffle court d'émotion, et les souvenirs encore confus, elle ne prit cependant pas le temps de s'attarder sur son état, cette urgence indomptable grandissant toujours plus en elle. Elle devait partir. Elle devait comprendre.

Tout en se redressant sur son lit aménagé, elle regarda tout autour d'elle mais se vit seule. Ses jambes, très amaigries et engourdie par le manque d'exercice, frissonnèrent au contact de ses pieds sur le tapis. Mais elle ne le senti presque pas. Tout ce qui l'habitait n'était plus que cette impression, cette force, ce besoin de se lever même si elle n'en avait pas la force. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit, plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'aurait cru possible. Car elle le percevait plus clairement que le paysage trouble que lui peignaient ses yeux, quelque chose allait arriver. Quelque chose qu'elle avait besoin d'empêcher. Quelque chose qui s'approchait.

Elle ne savait pas encore pourquoi, mais en était certaine. Cette lumière, cet écho, cette voix... c'était elle. Elle... sa fille.

Elle était là. Elle était à Poudlard.

* * *

Coucou ! Alors beaucoup de chose se passent dans ce chapitre, et j'espère que cela vous a plût ! Une confrontation inévitable s'annonce, et j'ai très très hâte de vous faire lire la suite ! Vous saurez ce qu'il se passe avec Terrence, la rencontre avec Blaise, la découverte de Tom, l'intervention de Ginny et encore j'en passe ;) Alors restez connectés !

En tout cas, merci, encore de me suivre !

A la semaine prochaine ! Bisssouuuuss


	34. Chapter 34

Voldemort soupira dans le noir. A peine éclairé de son lumos dans la réserve personnelle de Slughorne, il se trouva ridicule. Jamais en plus de quarante années de magie noir et d'apprivoisement des forces du mal, il n'aurait cru un jour devoir retourner fouiller dans les placards de son ancien professeur de potion. Une consternation pour lui, qui malgré tout, lui décrocha un sourire dépité. Il ne fallait jamais dire jamais, et de toute évidence, ce dicton ne manquait pas d'originalité en pratique. Lui... le plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps... réduit à se faufiler dans les couloirs de Poudlard, comme un vulgaire adolescent. Il y avait de quoi rire en effet. Ou pleurer... mais à ce stade, il ne savait plus trop.

La préparation faite par Hermione était véritablement excellente. Un véritable bijou, une merveille inqualifiable dans l'art de la Potion. Mais puissante... bien trop puissante pour ne serait-ce que la mettre en contact avec Ginny. Elle aurait pour effet de la tuer en moins de quelques secondes. Aussi, il devait improviser. Ses pouvoirs pouvaient toujours lui être utile, mais là encore, il devait les détourner avec un réceptacle. En l'occurrence, une potion d'absorption devrait suffire à préserver ses vertus magiques tout en l'empêchant de tuer la Weasley.

C'était donc dans cet optique qu'il était parti, au beau milieu de la nuit, malgré les risques toujours plus grands qu'il encourait. Pour autant cela lui était égal. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait était de ne pas s'attarder. Et on ne pouvait pas dire que cet imbécile de Slughorne lui facilitait la tâche ! Un véritable zouk régnait dans sa réserve, à tel point qu'on voyait se confondre charme, potions, antidotes, onguents, ingrédient, et simples fioles à moitiés vides sans la moindre organisation. Même un rat s'y serait perdu.

Affligé mais pas désespéré, il mit plus d'une dizaine de minute avant de finalement trouver ce pour quoi il était venu, et s'empressa de quitter les lieux, son sac plein de trouvailles. Les couloirs étaient silencieux mais le jour ne tarderait pas à percer, aussi il passa, tel un fantôme au milieu des allées pavées, ses pas faisant à peine frémir les pierres du sol. Personne n'aurait pu, ne serait-ce, que le deviner dans le noir, pourtant son charme d'illusion s'effaça brusquement. Non pas par inattention, mais bien pas profond désintérêt, à tel point que la force de son aura resurgi tout autour de lui, plus forte et agitée que jamais. Désormais face à la Salle sur Demande, son sang s'était figé dans ses veines. Elle était ouverte. Entrebâillée, pour être plus précis. Mais cela revenait au même. Prit d'une panique inédite, il s'y engouffra le cœur au bord des lèvres avant de regretter son geste. La découverte qu'il y fit s'avéra plus effrayante que ce que son esprit venait d'imaginer. Car au lieu de la voir pleine d'Aurores, de fidèles de Jedusor, ou encore occupée par Dumbledore, il n'y vit rien. Absolument, et terriblement rien.

Ginny n'était plus là.

* * *

Terrence devait le reconnaître. Jedusor était sacrément doué en matière de torture, et il pensait cela en connaissance de cause. Le jeune Zabini n'était pas étranger à la torture. Il en avait enduré de la part du CRIME, du futur Ron Weasley, de Harry Potter, Neville Londubat et même de la part de quelques moldus qui l'avaient attrapé pendant ses missions sous couverture. Certaines resteraient à jamais gravée dans sa chaire comme étant les plus atroces qu'il avait jamais subi, tandis que d'autres relevaient plus d'un moment désagréable qu'il avait passé. Et malgré ses souffrances, qu'il ressentait dans l'instant comme étant intolérable, c'est comme cela qu'il voyait celle-ci. Comme un mauvais moment, qu'il se devait de supporter. Depuis des heures maintenant Jedusor s'acharnait, déléguant parfois à Arias, Orion ou Abraxas sa besogne. Il n'en démordait pas pour autant et s'obstinait dans sa volonté de réponses. Mais cela était mal connaître un Zabini de penser pouvoir le faire céder à seul coup de sortilèges. Il en avait vu d'autre, et avait été entraîné pour cela, faisant toute sa valeur pour son Maître dans le futur. Il était solide, endurant, déterminé, et prêt à mourir plutôt qu'à capituler. Chose que Tom ignorait encore, persuadé d'être en position de force à travers la magie de sa baguette, et les liens qui retenaient Terrence à sa chaise. Mais il n'en était rien, et ne devait pas encore le savoir.

Le visage en sang, Terrence cracha une dent au sol. Insatisfait par son manque de résultat, le mage avait envoyé Mulciber le travailler au corps. Une tactique, certes efficace pour certains, mais qui dans le cas présent, n'avait mené qu'à réduire son visage à des ecchymoses sanglants et à lui déloger une dent de sagesse déjà branlante. Là encore, il avait dû se retenir de rire devant les coups ridiculement faible qui lui étaient portés. Ou alors, lui seul ne parvenait pas à les considérer comme étant vraiment impactant. Il fallait dire qu'après son passage chez les moldus, toutes torture corporelle infligée par un sorcier lui semblait désormais affreusement dérisoire. Il avait remarqué, qu'être doué de magie altérait définitivement la capacité d'un homme à user de ses poings. A quoi bon les utiliser à prêt tout, quand on pouvait se servir d'un doloris bien cinglant ? A sa connaissance, Kai était bien le seul sorcier, à avoir toujours su utiliser les tortures corporelles vicieuses et perverses des moldus, tout en gardant sa férocité physique. Rien que pour cela, Terrence l'avait toujours respecté et admiré, dans la mesure où on considérait ce talent comme étant potentiellement admirable.

Alors qu'Abraxas s'apprêtait à lui relancer un sort, il fut surpris de voir sa baguette retomber à un ordre de Jedusor. Ce dernier était agité, frustré et presque fou face à l'inutilité de ses efforts, si bien qu'il était enfin tombé dans son piège, et avait dû appeler du renfort. Dans un nouveau silence, on perçut des pas rapides se diriger vers les mangermorts, qui surpris, se retournèrent pour faire face aux trois nouveaux venus. Les seuls, qui en un regard, furent capable d'atteindre véritablement la carapace inébranlable de Terrence.

\- Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! S'exclama Tom furieux face à eux.

\- Pardon Maître. Bredouilla Blaise d'une voix chevrotante. C'est ma faute.

Le mage le regarda un instant, les sourcils froncés par une drôle d'impression. Étonnement, il n'était pas surpris par l'état de son fidèle, mais davantage par son actuelle présence. Certes, il lui avait ordonné de venir, mais ne s'était pas attendu à le voir réellement ici, convaincu par il ne savait quel sentiment, que quelque chose l'en aurait empêché. Quelque chose qu'il crut deviner devant à son teint de cire, mais sur lequel il ne put mettre un mot. A croire que lui aussi perdait la tête.

\- Sale grippe, hein ?

\- Oui maître.

\- Tu survivras. Claqua-t-il en roulant des yeux, rapidement désintéressé.

Drago et Hermione déglutirent, moins convaincu que Jedusor face à cette affirmation, mais gardèrent leur contenance. Tout en aidant leur ami à s'asseoir, ils durent admettre leur inquiétude face à la scène qui se jouait devant eux. Tous les mangemorts étaient réunis, si bien que la Chambre de secrets n'avait jamais paru aussi vivante, bien que ce terme dût être mesuré. Un homme était là lui aussi, couvert de sang et de bleus, attaché à une chaise les mains et pieds liés. A le regarder, on n'aurait pas cru qu'il puisse être encore en vie, et pourtant, son regard s'avérait d'une vivacité déroutante. Sans se détourner, ils les fixaient avec un mélange de curiosité et de stupéfaction qui les dérangea presque. A croire qu'il voyait en eux plus claire que n'importe qui, et que la simple lueur de ses pupilles d'ébène, les mettaient à nus devant tous. Mal à l'aise face à lui, les sorciers le dévisagèrent à leur tour sans trop savoir pourquoi. Il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant, si bien qu'ils se demandèrent bien la raison de sa présence et de la fureur de Jedusor à son égard. Mais quelque chose d'autre les interpellait. Comme une onde, une aura, que cet homme dégageait depuis sa chaise, qui les percutaient, sans qu'ils ne sachent vraiment pourquoi et qui les firent se concerter d'un regard, gêné et incertain. Dans ce nouveau silence, c'est Drago qui parla le premier.

\- Que se passe-t-il maître ?

\- J'ai besoin de plus de baguettes. Ce sale rat refuse de parler, et est plus endurant que ce que je pensais.

\- Qu'a-t-il fait ?

\- Oh ce n'est pas ce qu'il a fait le problème, mais plutôt ce qu'il sait ! S'exclama-t-il enragé entre ses dents.

Les sorciers voulurent en savoir plus, mais ne le purent, coupé par les cris de cet otage qui retentirent en échos dans la Chambre sous le coup d'un nouveau doloris de son bourreau. Cette scène les fit grimacer. Avoir vu le corps de Cornic se décharner peu à peu sous la baguette de Tom, leur avaient donné une idée de ce à quoi il aspirait en matière de punition. Aussi, ils n'étaient pas pressés de revoir cela, mais s'abstinrent malgré tout de se détourner, conscient que ce serait un aveu de faiblesse évident devant Jedusor.

\- Tu vas parler ! Hurla-t-il hors de lui. C'est une promesse que je te fais, sois en sûr !

Mais rien ne sorti de la bouche en sang de cet homme. Rien à part un rire sinistre et amusé, qui les firent tous frémir dans son hystérie apparente. A première vue, il paraissait suicidaire de se comporter ainsi, si bien que les mangemorts en auraient presque eu de la peine pour lui. Ils connaissaient leur maître, et savaient de source sûre que désormais, seul un miracle aurait pu le sauver et l'épargner d'une mort atroce. Pourtant, seul l'un d'eux ne parvînt pas à croire en sa folie. Le seul qui n'avait pas décrocher son regard de lui, un seul instant, depuis son arrivée.

Le regard plus fixe que jamais, Blaise n'avait jamais paru aussi lucide et calme depuis des jours. Comme envoûté, il détaillait cet inconnu dans une incompréhension inédite. Quelque chose chez lui le touchait. Le bouleversait au plus profond de son âme malade. La singularité de ses traits, l'excentricité de sa mèche platine dans ses cheveux de jais, l'intensité du noir ébène de ses pupilles, et la candeur presque triste de ses fossettes... tout chez lui retournait l'estomac dans une nausée qui cette fois, n'avait rien à voir avec le manque. Non, c'était plus fort, plus profond, et plus douloureux aussi. A croire que ses souffrances passées ne valaient rien comparée à celle-là et que sa maladie n'était qu'un détail fugace de son existence. Cet homme en revanche, n'en était pas un. Et il pouvait le sentir résonner jusque dans le fond de ses os brisés, bien qu'il ne sache pas encore pourquoi. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Plus fort que tout. A tel point qu'il ne put l'entendre hurler davantage, ses cris lui décharnant l'âme plus qu'aucune drogue n'aurai su le faire. Par il ne sait quelle force, il se leva alors dans son propre hurlement, oubliant presque ses jambes et Jedusor. Il voulait juste que ses tortures cessent. Qu'elles cessent maintenant. Et il réussit.

Dans son cri plus fort que tous les autres, Jedusor leva le sortilège, un sourcil relevé de surprise tandis qu'Hermione et Drago se mirent à pâlir devant l'audace mortelle de leur ami. Seul l'otage ne parut pas surpris de cette interruption inattendue de tous.

\- Un problème Richards ? Demanda alors Tom.

\- Je... je pense que le torturer est inutile mon seigneur. Il est de toute évidence préparé pour cela. Bafouilla-t-il.

\- Sans blague ? Je ne l'aurais pas deviné sans toi, merci bien !

\- Excusez-le maître, la fièvre le fait parler. Grimaça Drago entre ses dents, sans lâcher Blaise du regard pour qu'il se rassoit.

\- Et bien qu'elle le fasse taire !

\- Qu'a-t-il fait pour mériter cela ?! Insista le métis sans arriver à en rester là.

\- Blaise, arrête... Gronda Hermione dans un murmure d'angoisse.

La situation dérapait. Aux yeux de ses amis, Blaise perdait le contrôle, mais pas de la façon dont ils se l'étaient imaginé. Quelque chose clochait. Quelque chose qui n'avait aucun lien avec sa désintoxication. Ils pouvaient le lire dans ses yeux. La lucidité le dominait, mais autre chose aussi. Une pulsion presque animale qui le poussait à parler, et qui ne supportait pas les cris de cet inconnu. Une pulsion qu'Hermione cru presque reconnaître dans l'éclat de son regard, et le ton à la fois indigné et désespéré de sa voix.

\- Ma question est légitime ! S'emporta-t-il tout en l'ignorant.

\- Oh tu crois ça ?! De toute évidence, cette grippe te délie la langue ! S'exclama Jedusor presque amusé. Et bien, répondons à ta question ! Cet individu ici présent, est entré par effraction dans l'enceinte du Château, et a fait l'express demande de me rencontrer. Je ne sais pas comment, mais il savait de toute évidence qui j'étais et où me trouver. En bon et aimable hôte, je lui ai donc demandé de m'éclairer sur ce point, mais vois-tu Blaise, il n'est pas ce que l'ont peu appeler du genre très coopératif !

Une chair de poule incontrôlable parcourut le corps de Blaise avant même que le nouveau Doloris de Tom n'atteigne sa pauvre cible. Il voulait agir, mettre fin à cela, mais comme pour l'en empêcher, Drago se plaça devant lui, une main fermement accrochée à son poignet, et la mâchoire serrée.

\- Calme toi. Souffla-t-il.

\- Drago écarte toi.

\- Tu vas tout faire foirer ! T'es en train de perdre pieds.

Le Malfoy se trompait, mais Blaise n'avait pas le temps de lui faire comprendre. Il n'avait pas le temps de lui expliquer ce qui lui-même n'arrivait pas à assimiler à cette heure, et pourtant jamais son esprit ne lui avait paru aussi limpide. Alors que les cris cessaient de nouveau, Tom se retourna vers eux, pavanant et gloussant presque de sa position face à sa victime. Pourtant, la voix de cette dernière lui fit rapidement perdre le sourire. Entre deux toux et crachats ensanglanté, Terrence souriait de nouveau, fière et presque triomphant face à eux. Il n'avait pas peur, ni ne tremblait, mais s'était lui aussi, mit à fixer Blaise ; de ce genre de regard qui transcende une vie en un éclat d'iris.

\- Je dois admettre qu'ils avaient raison. C'est bizarre. Dit-il dans un éclat de rire.

\- De quoi parles-tu ? S'agaça Jedusor.

\- De tout ça. D'ici, de toi, et d'eux.

Il avait parlé dans un soupir, le regard porté tour à tour sur la chambre des secrets, Tom et les trois sorciers qui ne comprenaient pas plus la situation que leur maître dérouté. Il ne se comportait pas comme un otage. Au contraire, plus les secondes passaient, plus une machinerie se dessinait tout autour d'eux. Il n'était de toute évidence pas une victime. Son sourire parlait pour lui. Il avait choisi d'être là.

\- Je savais que j'aurais dû rester chez les moldus. Les missions de ce genre, ça n'a jamais été mon domaine.

\- Et quel est-il dans ce cas ?

\- Les missions d'infiltrations. C'est pour ça que je suis doué.

Jedusor ricana doucement, un rictus désabusé sur le visage.

\- Je ne pense pas que "doué" soit un terme exacte. Aucun espion ne viendrait sans renfort se jeter dans la gueule du loup.

Cette fois, c'est Terrence qui ricana.

\- Qui vous a dit que j'étais seul ?

Jedusor se figea, soudainement prit d'un doute terrible. Mais il était déjà trop tard. Avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de prendre conscience de son erreur, on entendit un sifflement résonner dans l'air de la Chambre, et le bruit sourd de trois corps de ses mangemorts tomber devant lui.

C'est là que tout dérapa.

Les secondes qui suivirent s'embrouillèrent, se confondant dans un élan de panique parmi lequel le reste des troupes s'empara de leur baguette dans des cris d'hystéries. Des sortilèges fusèrent, tirés dans le vide, mais d'autres corps s'écroulèrent de nouveau, frappés de confusion ou salement assommé par une force que personne ne percevait. Même Hermione, Blaise et Drago s'armèrent dans la peur et l'incompréhension. Sans qu'ils ne sachent comment, quelque chose avait réussi à infiltrer la Chambre de Secrets. Quelque chose qui se déplaçait vite, et qu'aucun regard n'arrivait à capturer. Ce chaos fut une aubaine pour Terrence, qui n'eut besoin de rien d'autre pour se défaire de ses liens, et éviter l'Avada enragé du Mage Noir. Agilement, il s'était jeté au sol d'un basculement de chaise, renversant au passage Mulciber qui s'écrasa lourdement sur les dalles dans un halètement de surprise.

\- Blaise ! Non !

Mais c'était trop tard. En le voyant libre, Blaise s'élança malgré ses jambes de nouveau en sang, suivis de près par Drago et Hermione qui ne purent le rattraper qu'au milieu de cette sordide bataille. Plus personne ne savait où donner de la tête, et seuls les éclairs lumineux et les cris, peuplaient le calme passé des lieux. Puis, d'autres sortilèges apparurent, pétrifiant les mangemorts depuis le néant et le vide des plafonds. Dans la panique, les trois sorciers se défendirent du mieux qu'ils purent, chassant le vent maudit qui les attaquait, avant que sous les yeux de tous, Orion ne propulse brusquement quatre des siens contre un mur, et qu'il ne jette un Protégo sur Terrence, désormais armé de la baguette d'un fidèle vaincu. A voir ce tableau, plus rien ne semblait avoir le moindre sens. Côte à côte, Orion et Terrence luttaient ensemble contre le reste des mangemorts, et un Jedusor bouleversé de rage. On l'entendit hurler à son tour dans une colère sans nom, s'acharnant sur les barrières de son traître qui faiblirent bien trop vite. Des barrières que Blaise ne put se résoudre à voir céder. Ne se laissant plus que guider par son instinct, il expédia deux mangemorts à terre et les envoya tout droit sur Tom, qui le propulsa au loin à son tour. Dans son acte de démence, le Zabini venait de se condamner, et pour la première fois, s'en ficha royalement. En le voyant s'unir de la sorte aux deux rebelles, Hermione et Drago se figèrent d'horreur. Il était devenu fou. Mais ne le paraissait pas pour autant. A la place, il s'élança contre les soldats avec férocité, évitant de justesse les sorts de Tom qui ne cessaient de le frôler dans un frisson mortel. C'était une véritable guerre civile, et en moins de quelques minutes, on vit les trois sorciers se faire encercler de toute part, visés par encore une dizaine de baguettes prêtes à tuer.

\- C'était donc toi ! Depuis le début, tu étais le traître ! S'époumona Jedusor face au Black.

Mais Orion ne dit rien. A la place, on le vit sourire et peu à peu étonnement, grandir. D'abord d'un centimètre, puis de cinq, avant que ses cheveux ne se mettent à pousser dans des mèches rousses, et que ses traits ne se déforment dans la signature du Polynectar, pour se ponctuer de tâches de rousseurs. Ses yeux s'agrandirent, son nez rapetissa et son sourire ne se fit que de plus en plus grand. Un sourire si unique, qu'Hermione et Drago en tombèrent des nus. Ils avaient bien cru ne jamais le revoir un jour.

\- Toi ?! S'étonna Tom face au nouveau visage qui se présentait à lui.

\- Il ne faut pas en vouloir à Orion. S'exclama alors Ron. Il s'est débattu pour sa mèche de cheveux. Mais malheureusement pour lui, pas assez.

Ron était là. Le vrai cette fois. Devant eux, aux côtés de Terrence, baguette en main et face à Jedursor. Cette simple vision leur donna le vertige, comme insuffla aux sorciers un soulagement et une incompréhension mélangée.

\- Putain mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?! Souffla Blaise entre deux halètements.

\- L'école me manquait.

\- Je savais bien que tu n'étais pas aussi net que tu le prétendais. Grinça le mage entre ses dents.

\- Venant de toi, je prends ça pour un compliment. Tu es le maître en la matière, non ?

\- Rit autant que tu veux, vous restez à notre merci. Vous êtes trois. Nous sommes le triple !

Le Weasley ne répondit pas, mais rit dans sa barbe de trois jours. Il n'imaginait pas à quel point il avait tort. En une fraction de seconde, il jeta un regard à Hermione et Drago, restés en retrait et bouché bée devant lui. Un regard, qu'ils comprirent sans un mot.

\- Encore une fois Jedusor, tu te trompes.

C'est là que l'illusion disparue. Placé de part en part du cercle des mangemorts, on vit Harry apparaître de sous sa cape d'invisibilité, menaçant Arias de sa baguette. Suivit de visages à la fois inconnus et familiers. Des visages qu'aucun des sorciers ne s'étaient attendus à rencontrer avant ce jour. Ceux de leurs enfants ; dans un halètement bouleversé, Drago et Hermione reconnurent leur fille, le souffle coupé par un choc auquel ils n'étaient préparés. Rosalie, baguette au poing, la pointait tout droit sur la tempe de son arrière-grand-père, devenu livide à son apparition. Impénétrable, le regard dur et les traits fermés, elle était tout ce qu'ils avaient pu imaginer, si bien qu'Hermione dû faire preuve de toute sa force pour ne pas s'écrouler sur place. Elle et Scorpius n'étaient pas jumeaux pour rien. Ses cheveux blond platine parsemés de fines tresses, ses yeux bleus perçant de ses ascendants, et ses joues pâles auraient pu faire frémir jusqu'au plus sombre des tyrans. La posture menaçante, elle dégageait une férocité implacable, néanmoins parsemé de cet éclat de malignité, que l'on ne pouvait enlever aux Malfoy. Mais celle qui retînt véritablement l'intention de l'assemblée, fut bien cette rousse, placée juste devant les trois sorciers et faisant fièrement face à Jedusor. C'était Katherine.

Elle était là, elle aussi.

Perturbé par ces apparitions, Tom la tînt en joug mais elle n'en fit rien. Sans baguette, elle ne le menaça pas, mais dégageait cette aura effrayante que seul son sang reconnut comme étant sienne. Devant la franchise de son regard insolent, le sorcier voulut parler mais n'en trouva pas la force, frappé par la ressemblance de cette inconnue, avec Ginny. C'était comme voir un reflet dans une eau trouble. Les traits étaient identiques mais le rendu toujours vacillant, différent de l'original. Et pourtant, si proche malgré tout. C'est bien cette sensation, qui empêcha Tom de la tuer sur place. Incapable de se détacher d'elle, il la détailla de part en part, jouant presque au jeu des sept différences, le cœur étreint d'une nausée à la provenance inconnue. Ses cheveux roux ondulés, ses tâches de rousseur, ses joues hautes, ses yeux en amendes, et cette puissance... jamais il n'en avait senti d'aussi mortelle et semblable. A tel point, qu'il put presque en sentir la Chambre frémir. Ébranlé, tout chez elle se mit à le dérangeait comme à l'envoûter. Dans sa confusion, il pensa même la reconnaître un bref instant, mais cette sensation le fit grimacer dans une nouvelle migraine écrasante. Il était incapable de savoir comment, ni pourquoi, mais en était certain : cette femme ne lui était pas inconnue. Elle ne pouvait pas l'être.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?! S'écria-t-il finalement.

Mais aucun des nouveaux venus ne lui répondit. Seul Ron le fit.

\- Des renforts.

Pris de panique, le Sorcier se tourna vers ses fidèles tous pris de court et désormais tremblant. De toute évidence, ils n'étaient pas autant en position de force qu'ils l'avaient cru. Mais ce qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à voir, fut bien Drago et Hermione, avec leurs baguettes, elles aussi retournées contre lui.

\- Vous vous fichez de moi ! S'étrangla-t-il alors enragé. Vous allez le regretter ! Pour qui travaillez-vous ? Dumbledore ?!

\- Ne nous insulte pas. Déclara alors Katherine étonnement calme face à son père.

\- Alors que voulez-vous ?

\- On est venu aider. Lança Harry.

\- Vous avez une semaine de retard pour ça ! Grimaça Drago, mal à l'aise, une sueur froide sur la tempe.

\- On a fait ce qu'on a pu !

\- Vous me le payerez. Je jure devant Merlin que...

\- Ne jure pas. L'interrompit brusquement sa fille. Tu pourrais le regretter.

\- C'est une menace ? Siffla-t-il.

\- A quoi bon répondre ? Tu prends toujours tout pour une menace.

Et sans surprise, c'est ce qu'il fit. Galvanisé par sa haine, et aveuglé par ces trahisons, les sorciers virent les mains de Jedursor s'embraser, révélant en un instant un Feudeymon qui les stupéfia sur place. Ce fut le signal pour ses fidèles. Lâchement, ils en profitèrent pour réattaquer de plus belle, déversant sortilèges de morts et de tortures entre les flammes bouillonnantes et incontrôlables qui se déversaient désormais dans la Chambre. Étourdis entre ces deux fronts, Hermione, Drago et Blaise n'en perdirent pas moins leurs objectifs. Malgré les grimaces cuisantes que leur causa la chaleur de ce feu, on les vit faire face aux mangemorts, l'adrénaline de la bataille accrochée dans leurs veines tandis que Terrence et Rosalie s'empressaient d'en expédier un maximum au tapis. Il était étrange de voir Abraxas se battre contre son arrière-petite-fille, ou encore Harry et Ron contre Arias et Mulciber. Mais le plus étrange des combats, était bien celui de Katherine face à son père. Loin d'être impressionnée par ce feu magique, la jeune s'en protégeait de par ses seules mains, générant un champ de force si puissant que Merlin lui-même en aurait blêmit. Et pourtant, elle en était bien au cœur, le regard rivé sur sa seule cible, qui n'en était pas une à ses yeux.

Outré par sa résistance, Jedusor s'acharna sur elle, sa baguette vrombissant dans ses mains à chaque sort lancé. Des sorts toujours plus puissants les uns que les autres, qui la poussèrent malgré elle à répliquer. Pourtant, ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait. Affronter son père de la sorte n'était pas son intention. Au contraire, tout ce qu'elle souhaitait était le mettre hors d'état de nuire, et lui parler. Apprendre à le connaître à cette époque où il était à peine plus âgé qu'elle. Malheureusement, ce souhait n'était de toute évidence pas commun. Ses sortilèges n'avaient pour but que de la tuer, obligeant son corps à répliquer de lui-même dans des réactions instinctives, pour la protéger. Aussi, il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que leur affrontement ne surplombe tous les autres. Leurs charmes égarés, mettaient à terre fidèles et alliés, blessant salement Rosalie qui s'écroula de surprise, et assommant Arias contre un mur. Devant ce phénomène, on les vit tous s'écarter d'effroi et de peur, pour se coucher au sol dans des halètements angoissés. Sans réfléchir, Hermione s'était mise devant sa fille, et Drago sur Arias et Abraxas, tandis que dans un réflexe inattendu, Blaise en avait fait de même pour Terrence. Harry et Ron, quant à eux, essayaient tant bien que mal d'apporter leur aide à Katherine, mais même à trois, le démon qui avait pris possession de Tom semblait plus fort que tout.

Le Feudeymon, toujours sous ses ordres, se rabattaient sur eux dans des allées et venues brûlantes que leurs faibles boucliers peinaient à écarter. Et même celui de son héritière faiblissait.

\- Kath ! Arrête !

Les mots de son oncle étaient inutiles. Elle ne voulait pas abandonner. Son sang était bien trop fier pour cela, à tel point qu'elle en fut aveuglée à son tour. Toujours en première ligne, une idée lui vînt cependant. Dans son inconscience, elle se mit à combattre le feu par le feu, et invoqua elle-même un Feudeymon qui s'affronta contre celui de son père dans un souffle toujours plus chaud. Mais les effets de ces deux brasiers s'inversèrent brusquement, révélant sa véritable intention à travers son geste. Sa signature magique et celle de son père étaient trop semblable, voire presque identique. Toute confrontation entre leurs créatures de flammes, ne pouvaient que s'annuler d'elle-même. Et c'est ce qui arriva. En un instant, on vit le feu croître de plus en plus dans un rugissement bestial, avant de spontanément s'estomper pour ne laisser que suie, cendre et aire brûlant tout autour d'eux. Projetés au sol par la chaleur, Harry et Ron gémir douloureusement, comme tout le monde dans la Chambre. Sonné, même Jedusor posa un genou à terre, essoufflé et en sueur. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu causer ce phénomène, mais n'en eut que faire. Face à lui, Katherine souriait malgré son épuisement profond. Jamais de sa vie elle n'avait combattu de la sorte. Jamais elle n'avait invoqué un Feudeymon. Et jamais, elle n'avait réussi à égaler son père. Pourtant, elle tenait encore debout. Un second affront pour lui. Et en moins de quelques instants sa rage revînt.

Sans appuie ni renfort cette fois, il en profita et la prit de court dans un sort informulé qu'elle n'eut le temps de contrer. A terre, elle se défendit de nouveau, mais se retrouva vite submergée par une nouvelle attaque frontale de sa part. En moins de quelques secondes, elle se vit projeter contre un mur dans le craquement douloureux de ses os, avant de suffoquer sous un sort d'étouffement. Une main à demi refermée suspendue dans les airs, Tom jubila de la voir se tortiller sous sa magie, les joues rouges et les lèvres bientôt bleues. Au loin, on entendit les cris de ses amis, qu'il réussit à contrer de son autre main, une barrière magique érigée entre eux. La respiration apaisée par sa victoire qu'il considérait presque acquise, il s'avança alors, la main toujours suspendue, et un irréfragable sourire au bord des lèvres.

\- Tu croyais pouvoir me vaincre ? Susurra-t-il lentement dans un souffle.

Katherine haletait, ses mains accrochées autour de sa gorge écrasée par la magie. Ses mots se perdaient dans sa respiration fuyante, aliénant tous cris, et toutes supplications de sa part. Elle était piégée, condamnée par la pensée stupide d'avoir pu, un instant, le surpasser.

\- Tu ne peux rien face à moi. Continua-t-il. Rien ! Et qui que tu sois, sache que je vais me faire un plaisir de t'exterminer comme la vermine que tu es.

On vit sa main se resserrer de plus en plus, et les veines du front de Katherine se bleuter davantage sous sa peau. Elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Malgré les cris des Sorciers qui s'acharnaient sur la barrière, rien n'aurait semblé capable de l'arrêter de commettre l'irréparable. Rien par l'un d'entre eux. Le seul cri qui releva la tête de Jedusor dans la même seconde.

\- Tom, par pitié arrête ! Arrête ! Lâche-la !

Figé dans son mouvement, le Mage resta pantois devant l'entrée en panique d'une Ginny livide et essoufflée. Ses cheveux collaient ses tempes en sueur, ses joues de craie s'étaient creusées, et son regard n'avait jamais affiché une pareille peur en ce monde. Les jambes tremblantes, elle s'accrochait aux murs de la Chambre, le souffle court face à lui. La voir lui fit l'effet d'un choc, électrisant son cerveau dans une décharge si violente, qu'il abaissa tous les sorts qu'il maintenait jusqu'alors. Il ne savait pas depuis quand il ne l'avait pas vu, mais pensa bien que cela faisait une éternité. Ses souvenirs d'elle étaient si flous et si confus, qu'il en était venu à douter de leur réalité. En sa présence, son cœur alourdi, et son âme tomba au creux de son estomac. Il en avait presque oublié sa prestance et son aura. Mais malgré cela, il ne put prononcer le moindre mot. Pétrifié, il se contenta de la fixer tandis que déjà Harry et Ron rejoignaient déjà Katherine, tout aussi muette face à sa mère. Oui, il n'y avait pas de mot. Car ce qu'il y avait de bouleversant, outre sa présence, c'était bien son état. Sans comprendre comme cela fut-ce possible, Jedusor vit un ventre énorme la surplomber, étirant son mince débardeur qui laissa apparaître sa peau de lait. Un ventre qu'il se mit à fixer dans la souffrance de son esprit perturbé. Un ventre de femme enceinte.

\- Ginerva... souffla-t-il finalement.

\- Laisse... laisse la ! Poursuit-elle en s'avançant à petit pas, une main soutenant sa charge abdominale.

\- Ginny ?! S'horrifia Hermione.

\- Va-t'en de suite ! Hurla Ron à son tour, sa baguette de nouveau pointée sur Jedusor.

Mais rien n'aurait pu la détourner de Jedusor. Ils s'affrontaient tous deux dans une joute muette. Lui, emplit d'incompréhension, face à la haine étrangement vivace, de la jeune femme.

\- Tu... Comment... Balbutia-t-il troublé.

\- Ce n'est pas la question ! Laisse-la partir !

\- Ce sont des traîtres ! Des bons à rien !

\- Ça m'est égale ! Je t'interdis de la toucher ! Tu m'entends ?

Ses cris l'essoufflaient à elle seule, mais instauraient un silence inédit dans la chambre. Tom ne comprenait, ni ne savait quoi y redire, tandis que Katherine en était devenue muette de stupeur, une boule d'émotion coincée dans le fond de sa gorge.

\- Tu as perdu la tête ! S'écria le Mage. Ils ont infiltré Poudlard, attaqué le Sanctuaire de mes Ancêtres, corrompu mes hommes, et essayé de me tuer ! Cette fille mérite son châtiment !

\- Soit sûr que je t'achèverai moi-même si tu oses relever une main sur elle !

\- Ginny, arrête ! Paniqua Harry.

\- Non ! J'en ai assez... de tout ça ! S'entêta-t-elle sans faillir. Il est temps que ça cesse !

\- Qu'est-ce que tout cela veut dire ?! Paniqua Tom sans comprendre, le cerveau désormais brûlant. Qu'est-ce que...

\- Ginny !

Cet autre cri, fut encore moins attendu que celui de la Weasley. Dans la surprise la plus totale, on vit apparaître Voldemort dans une course effrénée, qui ne put que se figer à son tour face à l'assemblée qui lui faisait face. Les mangemorts étaient tous à terre, blessés ou inconscients, tandis que se joignaient à ses fidèles, les visages de Ron, Harry, et ceux surprenant de leurs descendants. Ceux dont la simple présence, suffit à lui ôter tous mots de la bouche.

A sa vue, Jedusor eut un hoquet de surprise avant de brusquement se taire lui aussi. Dans son silence, il senti son esprit s'apaiser dans cet instant incongru, avant de brusquement voir une série d'images et de sons l'envahir. Comme un verrou que l'on débloque, son cerveau se déverrouilla dans un dédale de souvenirs si vivaces qu'il en eut presque la nausée. Le savoir, le véritable savoir le submergea, lui insufflant un nouveau souffle et un nouveau regard sur ceux qui l'entourait. La grossesse de Ginny, la ressemblance de cette inconnue rousse, le nom de cet intrus, la trahison d'Hermione et Drago, leur protection envers Arias et Abraxas, la présence d'Harry et Ron, et ces jours entiers de fausse insouciance et de confusion. Tout prit enfin un sens. Et la conscience de cette vérité, lui fit alors l'effet d'un coup derrière la tête. A bout, il ne se senti délivré, mais toujours aussi confus. A cet instant, il eut presque du mal à discerner souvenir et réalité, lui ouvrant les paupières sur un monde qu'il ne reconnut pas.

\- Seigneur Dieu... murmura-t-il alors pour lui-même, les yeux exorbités.

\- Toi ?! Ici ? S'étouffa Ron.

\- Tu... tu es revenu ?! Ne put s'empêcher de dire Harry, incrédule, face à sa Némésis temporelle.

Mais Voldemort n'en eut que faire. Tout ce qu'il réussit à faire, fut de fixer Katherine, toute aussi bouleversée que lui.

\- Père ? Souffla-t-elle à son tour, dépitée.

Il ne trouva pas quoi répondre à ce titre, ni même à son regard confus, avant de s'exclamer, le cerveau en ébullition et le cœur battant.

\- Qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?! S'écria-t-il alors.

Il n'eut aucune réponse, si ce n'est des regards en biais et des grimaces douloureuses. Pourtant, tout ce qu'on parvînt à entendre fut un nouveau cri de la part de Ginny, qui, les mains accrochées à son ventre et le visage bouleversé, s'écroula sur un sol étonnement mouillé après le passage brûlant des Feudeymons. Un sol détrempé, couvert des eaux, qu'elle venait tout juste de perdre.

* * *

Et voilà ! Bon sang que je suis contente de publier ce chapitre aujourd'hui XD Très honnêtement, j'ai imaginé cette semaine en Septembre dernier (oui je suis un peu folle sur les bords, et j'imagine tout six mois à l'avance XD) mais je mourrais d'impatience d'arriver enfin à ce moment précis ! Tout se confronte enfin ! Les enfants et les mangemorts, Tom et Katherine, Blaise et Terrence, et même Ginny ! Et ce n'est pas fini ! Autre chose arrive, et comme vous vous en doutez, cela va aussi bouleverser beaucoup de choses ;)

En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plût, car moi en tout cas j'ai adoré l'écrire XD Donnez moi vos avis dans les commentaires, j'ai hâtes d'avoir vos retours ;)

Merci à vous en tout cas, et à la semaine prochaine ! Bizzzeee 3


	35. Chapter 35

\- Allongez-la ! Allongez-la !

Hermione hurlait de tout son air après les garçons. Pétrifiés, aucun d'eux n'avaient réussi à comprendre ce qui était en train d'arriver. Et pourtant c'était plus qu'évident. Le temps était écoulé. Magnus en avait décidé ainsi. En voyant la flaque humide qui avait coulé sous les pieds de la rousse et imbibé son bas, le sang de la Granger n'avait fait qu'un tour, réduisant leur bataille et querelle à un simple détail dans son esprit encore embrumé. Il n'était plus l'heure de se battre. Accourant à ses côtés en moins d'une demie seconde, sa réactivité réveilla un instant celle de ses amis, qui prirent à leur tour conscience de la situation. Ron et Voldemort les rejoignirent dans la foulée, plus livide que jamais tandis que leurs enfants, à part Katherine, n'osèrent trop s'approcher, par crainte mais aussi par pudeur. La Jedusor, elle, n'avait que faire de cela, et aida comme elle put sa mère au bord de l'évanouissement à rester consciente. Ginny, dont la tête reposait sur les genoux de son mage, le reconnu à peine, ébranlée par des vagues de douleur de plus en plus forte. Ron quant à lui, lui tenait l'autre main, les doigts presque bleus par la pression qu'elle exerçait sur ses derniers, tandis qu'Hermione s'afférait autour de son ventre. D'un point de vue extérieur, c'était une véritable cacophonie… un désastre même. Tout le monde hurlait, ordonnait et paniquait dans des élans de peur et d'incompréhension redoutant le pire des scénarios, qui arriva malheureusement bien plus vite qu'ils ne le crurent.

Tout en palpant son ventre, Hermione blêmit. Il n'y avait plus de doute possible. Sans se soucier de l'entourage éberlué, Hermione ôta sa cape qu'elle vînt positionner sur les jambes désormais nues de la rousse. Il était l'heure. Et rien n'aurait pu stopper l'inévitable.

\- Magnus est déjà engagé !

\- Quoi, déjà ?! Dit Katherine à ses côtés. Je croyais qu'elle était à cinq mois !

\- La magie à un peu accéléré le processus, on n'a plus de temps !

\- Attendez, vous... vous voulez dire qu'elle va accoucher ? Maintenant ?! Souffla Tom, en réalisant l'énormité de ce qu'il se passait devant lui.

\- Oui !

\- Ici ?! S'horrifia Harry paniqué.

\- On ne peut plus la déplacer maintenant ! Le bébé arrive !

\- Oh Seigneur...

\- Mais bon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de venir ici ?! S'emporta Voldemort dépité par l'ultimatum qui se jouait devant eux.

Ginny haleta dans un rire essoufflé entre deux grimaces. Que la vie se jouait d'elle... Dans la confusion de son réveil troublé, elle avait simplement entendu la voix de sa fille. La seule voix qui comptait, et qui l'avait guidé à travers le château. Elle n'avait pas réfléchi, ni même écouté son corps affaiblit, les étranges douleurs de son ventre ou encore, le sentiment inébranlable du retour de son maître. Elle avait juste marché, toujours plus vite et toujours plus loin, consciente qu'un véritable drame se produirait si elle n'arrivait pas à temps. Et elle avait eu raison. Du moins, sur le moment. Cette pensée la fit presque sourire, alors que les visages des gens qu'elle aimait le plus au monde défilaient sous ses yeux. Celui de son Maître, qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis une véritable éternité et dont les traits torturés n'avaient malgré tout pas changé, identiques à ceux qui avaient hanté sa mémoire pendant des mois. Celui de son frère, aux cheveux plus longs, à la barbe touffue et au regard toujours plus inquiet. Se suivaient ceux d'une Hermione toujours plus hurlante, d'un Drago pétrifié de peur, et les contours vague d'un Jedusor en retrait à côté de Blaise, toujours au sol mais accompagné de nouveaux venus qui n'en étaient pas : Rosalie et Terrence. Elle-même eut du mal à comprendre leur présence, mais ne put s'en soucier. Le seul d'entre eux qu'elle cherchait, était celui de sa fille. Quand elle le vit enfin, la contraction qu'elle subit lui parût n'être qu'une caresse. Elle était si belle... La voir enfin la transporta au-delà de toute magie, et malgré sa douleur et sa peine, elle se dit que malgré sa vie tourmentée, on lui avait offert le plus cadeau au monde : celui d'avoir eu la possibilité de voir de son vivant, ses trois enfants. Les images de Magnus et Elias se superposèrent sur celle de sa fille. Ils étaient à n'en pas douter, sa plus grande réalisation.

Et cette dernière, commençait maintenant.

\- Ginny ! Reste avec nous ! Ginny ! Secoua Ron à la vue de son regard presque vitreux.

\- Ginny, tu dois m'écouter ! Insista Hermione. Il faut que tu pousses !

\- Maman, je t'en prie... Pleurait presque Katherine, bouleversée.

Dans son épuisement, la jeune femme prit une grande inspiration. Elle n'avait pas le choix et dans un cri déchirant, fit ce qu'on lui demandait. Pourtant, après que la première poussée prit fin, elle fut persuadée qu'il était inhumain de faire subir cela à quelqu'un. Son corps brûlait de l'intérieur, réduisant ses membres inférieurs à des fourmillements et des spams de douleurs insupportable. Son cœur battait avec force dans sa poitrine, enfonçant ses côtés dans chacune de ses pulsations. Tout son être n'était plus que feu, confusion, contractions, douleur et l'air lui manqua rapidement. A bout de souffle et de force, elle résista autant qu'elle put à sa faiblesse, hurlant à plein poumons l'horreur d'un des plus beaux moments de sa vie. Mais là encore, ce n'était pas assez. Rien ne semblait l'être.

\- Ginny, encore !

Mais elle n'entendait plus rien, les oreilles vrillées par un acouphène toujours plus intense. Elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps avant de véritablement lâcher prise, et en la voyant tourner de l'œil, Voldemort s'embrasa à son tour. Tout en relevant ses manches, il prit le visage de la jeune femme en coupe et plongea brusquement dans son esprit, s'engouffrant en elle avec autant de rapidité que de violence. Il n'avait pas le temps de prendre des gants. Tout en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans son subconscient tourmentés et ses cauchemars éveillés, il réussit à faire abstraction de ses cris, et atteint laborieusement la source même de leur connexion. Sa douleur l'envahit alors, ainsi que tout ce qui la constituait. Émotion, peurs, ressentis, souvenirs... tout l'assaillit en même temps, lui faisant vivre au même instant ce qu'elle endurait depuis des mois. Il était étrange de se sentir comme une femme en train de mettre au monde son enfant, mais il ne put s'y arrêter. Ignorant du mieux qu'il put ce partage troublant, il s'empressa de lui fournir autant de force qu'il le put, puissant dans ses ressources et dans la source même de son pouvoir. Lui donner son énergie vitale était le seul moyen de la garder suffisamment éveillée jusqu'à ce que son fils naisse. Car il était évident que seule, elle n'avait aucune chance.

Et il avait vu juste. Dans un nouveau souffle, les paupières de la Weasley balbutièrent et le travail s'intensifia brusquement. Dans de nouveaux cris toujours plus forts, elle s'accrocha à Ron et Drago, soufflant autant qu'elle le pouvait, et prêtant attention à la moindre directive d'Hermione. Mais le temps passait trop vite, et l'accouchement trop lentement. En moins de quelques minutes, la jeune femme s'essouffla de nouveau entre deux contractions. Son maître ne la lâchait pas, mais l'intensité de l'effort, venait à l'épuiser peu à peu lui aussi. Et pourtant, Hermione pouvait le voir, Magnus ne tarderait pas à venir. Ne manquait que quelques poussées tout au plus. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à parler de nouveau, la jeune femme se stoppa cependant dans son élan, le regard brusquement figé sur de ses mains. Elles étaient rouges. Rouges sang. Un sang qui commençait déjà à se répandre devant elle, depuis l'entrée à peine entamée du bébé. Paniquée mais pas désespérée, elle déglutit et ne dit rien, persuadée qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une légère hémorragie. D'une main agile, elle chercha à changer la position de Magnus in utero, mais reçut une décharge électrique si violente, qu'elle se retira dans un sursaut horrifié, la main tremblante d'un spasme électrique.

Même à cet instant, la magie de l'enfant ne cessait pas. Et sa venue au monde, ne faisait qu'élargir un peu plus son champ d'atteinte à travers les forces désormais jointes de ses parents. Galvanisé plus que jamais, il se défendait encore mais réduisait par la même occasion, leurs chances de survie.

\- Il y a un problème ! Souffla-t-elle finalement.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ginny fait une hémorragie et Magnus ne se laisse pas toucher. Je ne peux pas le guider ! Il risque de s'étouffer et de les tuer tous les deux !

Dans un élan d'angoisse, Katherine la remplaça, mais ne put elle non plus, l'atteindre. Un champ de force le protégeait d'eux désormais, tandis que le sang ne faisait que croître et se répandre.

\- Je ne peux pas le toucher non plus ! Il... il ne veut rien savoir !

La situation empirait à vue d'œil, et face à elle, on s'étonna de voir Tom Jedusor réagir. Ses souvenirs lui étaient pleinement revenus, éclairant son présent à leurs lueurs, si bien qu'il ne put se résoudre à rester sans rien faire. Voir Ginny et son propre futur ainsi, lui retournait l'estomac presque autant que les échos de douleurs qu'il parvenait à capter à travers sa connexion avec eux. Mais dans cette horreur, une image s'était néanmoins imposée à lui. Celle de Voldemort, une main posée sur le ventre de Ginny dans la Salle sur Demande. Jamais, Magnus ne s'était laissé approcher jusqu'à ce jour, et cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose. Il reconnaissait son père.

Bien loin d'être convaincu par sa théorie, Tom grimaça, avant de brusquement rejoindre Hermione et sa fille dans un élan qu'il ne put lui-même contenir. Son impuissance avait assez durée. Sans un mot, ni même leur permission, il prit leur place d'un coup d'épaule, un sang ardent dans les veines. Il devait essayer. Il devait aider son fils. Écartées sans un regard, les sorcières voulurent protester, mais se turent, soudainement déconfites. Sans effort, elles le virent saisir la naissance du crâne du Magnus qui se laissa faire sans la moindre animosité, et qui, dès son toucher, se replaça à l'intérieur de sa mère dans une nouvelle poussée. Il avait eu raison. Magnus l'avait reconnu, lui, comme étant son père. Bouleversé dans son âme à l'idée de mettre au monde son futur fils, c'est lui-même, qui à la surprise générale, se mit à dicter les directives à suivre. Devant lui, Ginny et le Maître suaient de leurs efforts à grosses gouttes, le teint cireux, tandis que Drago et Ron ne comptaient plus leurs phalanges écrasées. Mais cela paya. Au bout de longues secondes, on vit apparaître la tête rose de l'enfant, puis dans d'ultimes cris, son frêle petit corps émergea la lumière émeraude de la chambre.

Alors que la rousse s'écroulait dans les bras de son frère dans un dernier effort, Tom finit d'extirper le nouveau-né tandis que Katherine s'empressa de couper le cordon le reliant à sa mère. D'abord inerte, la petite masse rose que le Jedusor enroula dans sa cape gazouilla légèrement, et puis, dans un écho prometteur, poussa à son tour un cri déchirant. Le cri le plus vivant qu'on eut jamais entendu dans la Chambre de Salazar Serpentard. Le cri d'une première seconde de vie, d'un premier souffle ; le premier d'une longue existence. Comme paralysé, le jeune mage resta figé dans sa stupeur. Il avait un fils, ou en aurait un, il ne savait plus trop. Mais tout ce dont il était sûr, était que peu importe les années et les décennies, ce petit être serait de son sang, de sa chair et de son âme. Il pouvait le voir dans ses balbutiements de paupières, et dans l'apparition fugaces de ses iris. Il pouvait le sentir dans son aura magique désormais libérée. Et il put l'entendre dans le tremblement à peine audible du sol sous ses pieds.

Lui, et la Chambre des secrets, avait désormais un héritier.

Magnus Drago Salazar Jedusor, était né.

* * *

\- Comment va-t-elle ? S'enquit Blaise d'une petite voix.

Terrence le regarda, gêné lui aussi et le regard bas. Bon dieu... que cette situation n'avait pas le moindre sens. Le jeune homme n'avait pas anticipé tout cela. Que ce soit les retrouvailles avec son père, l'accouchement de Ginny, le retour de leur maître égaré, les souvenirs de Tom... Tout cela était venu annihiler leur plan initial, à tel point qu'à cette heure, Terrence n'était même pas sûr de s'en souvenir. Pendant qu'il était dans la Chambre, il n'avait pensé qu'aux étapes à suivre, à ses protections d'esprit et à son endurance, tout le reste n'ayant pas la moindre importance à cette heure. Mais maintenant... maintenant qu'il ne se faisait plus torturer, que tout le monde était en vie, et que leur seul projet immédiat était de se reposer, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Debout face à Blaise, il serra les dents et s'assit à ses côtés, une main crispée sur ses genoux, comme pour s'empêcher de s'enfuir.

Allongé sur le lit de sa chambre aménagée dans la Salle sur Demande, les jambes bandées, Blaise jeta un coup d'œil au rayures lumineuses qui dépassait de dessous sa porte. Derrière cette dernière, il pouvait entendre les pleures de joies d'Hermione, les rires de Katherine, et le débat animé de Jedusor avec son double du futur. Bien qu'il aurait souhaité assister à tout cela, il avait préféré s'éloigner, le cœur toujours accroché à la peur de rechuter dans une de ses crises. Aussi, Terrence l'avait rejoint, sans trop savoir pourquoi à vrai dire. Seul avec lui, dans un silence à toute épreuve, il en vînt jusqu'à regretter son geste. Tous deux ne se connaissaient pas, du moins techniquement et temporellement parlant. Et malgré leurs regards lourds de sens, ils ne s'étaient rien dit depuis leur retour de la Chambre des Secrets. Comment auraient-ils pu d'ailleurs ? Toute l'attention n'était portée que sur Magnus, et à juste titre. Aujourd'hui était un jour heureux, comme on n'en avait pas vécu depuis longtemps. Aucun d'eux ne souhaitaient l'assombrir pour de futiles explications temporelles. Et pourtant, malgré ses essaies de s'en convaincre, Terrence devait bien reconnaître qu'elles n'étaient pas si inutiles que ça.

\- Ginny va bien. Elle est avec le maître et Katherine.

\- Et les autres ?

\- Harry et Ron se reposent de notre voyage. Et Hermione et Drago sont avec Rosalie. Quant à Tom, il a obliété tous les mangemorts de la Chambre et fait un sermon à, à peu près, tout le monde. Il a retrouvé tous ses souvenirs, alors disons que la mise au point est un peu longue.

\- Je vois. Ça aurait pu être pire.

\- Oui... ils se sont tous fait porter malade pour les cours. Normalement on sera tranquille jusqu'à demain. Dit-il.

\- Que les Dieux t'entendent. Soupira-t-il.

Terrence grimaça, mais ne dit rien. A vrai dire, il ne savait pas quoi ajouter. Dans son silence, Blaise ne put s'empêcher de le détailler pour la centième fois depuis la fin de leur bataille, le cœur lourd. Dès que son regard s'était posé sur lui, une boule de plomb s'était logée dans sa cage thoracique. Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi, mais pouvait la sentir, lourde et pesante en lui, comme un boulet qu'il traînait à chaque pas, et qui le happait au sol sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Et pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à s'en plaindre. Quelque chose en lui s'était éveillé. Quelque chose de si inédit, et puissant, que ses crises de manque avaient cessé, surmontées par cette sensation, cette émotion... ce ressenti implacable et révélateur. Et Blaise n'était pas idiot. Son voyage depuis la Guerre de Poudlard, lui avait appris trop de chose pour qu'il se laisse aveugler par de quelconques incertitudes. Et pourtant, il avait du mal à admettre ce qu'il considérait comme étant réel aujourd'hui. Comme il eut du mal, à formuler ses mots.

\- Alors, tu... tu es...

\- Il n'est pas nécessaire d'en parler. Souffla Terrence perturbé.

\- Si, ça l'est. On... on doit en parler. Insista-t-il.

Un soupir franchit ses lèvres, révélateur d'une pudeur venant du Zabini. Il aurait voulu s'épargner des heures de discussion, de révélations et de confrontations, mais ne put s'y résoudre devant le regard de son père. Il était demandeur, curieux, mais aussi étrangement très inquiet, et ce dernier aspect eut raison de ses barrières. Les lèvres pincées, il baissa la tête, les coudes sur les genoux et le visage penché vers le sol. Toute une vie de souvenir ne pouvait se transmettre ainsi. Et pourtant, il lui demandait d'essayer.

\- Tu sais, Drago Ginny et Hermione m'ont beaucoup parlé de leurs enfants, et de ce qu'ils ont éprouvé à leur égard. Commença Blaise. A chaque fois, ils disaient que c'était la plus belle chose qu'ils leur n'était jamais arrivée. Que ce qu'ils ressentaient était plus fort qu'eux, comme un instinct, un... un réflexe incapable d'être contrôlé. Ils m'ont dit que tout s'amplifiait. La joie, le bonheur, l'amour, mais aussi la crainte, l'angoisse et l'incertitude. Que c'était beau, mais aussi très... effrayant. Je pensais comprendre ce qu'ils me disaient, mais aujourd'hui, je dois dire que je me sens bête. J'avais tort. Personne ne peut l'imaginer, avant de le vivre.

Terrence esquiva un sourire dans sa fossette. Il était évident qu'il avait deviné.

\- Tu sais, alors ? Qui je suis ?

\- Quand je t'ai vu, j'avais peur d'y croire. Je ne comprenais pas comment c'était seulement possible. Et puis je t'ai entendu hurler quand Jedusor t'a torturé. C'est là que j'ai su. C'est là, que je l'ai senti. Tu... tu es mon fils. Pas vrai ?

\- Terrence Zabini. En chair et en os, avec 70 ans d'avance. Répondit-il alors dans un ricanement gêné.

\- C'est incroyable. Souffla-t-il. Je.. je ne pensais pas que...

\- Et si. La vie est pleine de surprise. Tu as un fils. Bien que je conçoive très bien que ce soit étrange pour toi. Tu... tu ne devais pas t'y attendre.

Le cerveau de Blaise semblait sur le point d'exploser. Tant de questions, de confusions, d'énigmes jonglaient dans son esprit à cette heure... Et pourtant, il ne savait même pas s'il saurait formuler la moindre d'entre elle. Jamais le futur ne lui avait laissé entrevoir un avenir différent que celui du bon ami, du parrain, de l'oncle, du serviteur ou du soldat. Or aujourd'hui, il savait. Un jour il serait père. Il avait longtemps envié, supplié, prié même pour cela. Mais aujourd'hui, cette réalité le terrifiait de toute part.

\- Comment c'est possible ? Demanda-t-il alors. Magnus, Scorpius et Kai ne m'ont jamais parlé de toi. Pas même la Ginny et le Drago du futur. J'ai fini par penser que mon avenir se limiterait à ce que j'ai toujours été. Et pourtant, tu... tu seras là toi aussi. Tu viendras au monde et je serais ton père. On... on sera une famille.

\- Les choses ne sont malheureusement jamais aussi simple. Grimaça alors son fils. Quant aux autres, ce n'est pas étonnant qu'il ne m'ait pas mentionné. Toi et moi avons une... une relation compliquée. Et puis j'ai rapidement pris le large de la maison familiale.

\- Comment ça ? S'inquiéta-t-il. J'ai été un mauvais père ?

Sa question et son regard, le prirent subitement de court. Pantois pendant quelques instants, il balbutia la gorge serrée et la poitrine lourde, bouleversé par la peur évidente qu'il lisait en lui sans pour autant être capable de lui répondre. Non, il n'avait pas été un mauvais un père. Loin de là même. Et c'était bien ce qui rendait leur conversation si difficile aux yeux de Terrence.

\- Non, non, c'est moi qui...

Sa phrase s'épuisa dans son souffle tandis que la honte s'empara de ses joues.

\- C'était moi. J'ai été un mauvais fils.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- C'est dur à expliquer... Bredouilla-t-il. A partir de mes onze ans, je suis parti un peu partout en Europe à cause de la guerre. J'ai été formé par de nombreux fidèles du maître, et au final, toi et moi ne nous voyions pas très souvent. Et puis... j'ai traversé une période compliquée, et je t'ai injustement blâmé pour tous les malheurs de notre vie. Je n'ai réalisé mon erreur que bien trop tard et au final, le mal était déjà fait. On n'a jamais vraiment réussi à surpasser ça...

\- Mais... mais pourquoi ?! Et pourquoi je t'ai envoyé te faire former ?!

\- Pour m'apprendre à me protéger. Dit-il. Tu partais souvent en mission, et tu vivais dans la crainte que la CRIME ne m'attrape. Tu voulais que je puisse me défendre, mais le maître a vu en moi un potentiel. Il m'a entraîné en tant qu'espion, et à très vite constaté que j'étais le meilleur de tous. Alors je suis parti moi aussi en mission d'infiltration, principalement chez les moldus où j'ai évolué et appris. J'ai perfectionné mon art, au point de devenir indispensable pour notre camp. Un an plus tard, Voldemort a commencé à me confier des missions de plus en plus dangereuses, mais tu as été contre. Et nos désaccords n'ont fait que croître à partir de là. Je t'en voulais de ne pas vouloir me laisser ma chance de prouver ma valeur.

\- C'est normal ! Un enfant n'a pas à être un soldat !

Sa réplique le fit sourire malgré lui. Il avait entendu cette phrase si souvent, qu'il pensait bien l'avoir tatoué quelque part sur le corps.

\- Chaque baguette est précieuse en temps de guerre. Et puis, je voulais t'égaler. Te prouver que je pouvais être aussi doué que toi.

\- Terrence...

\- Mais c'est du passé. Continua-t-il. Aujourd'hui, nous sommes tous deux des fidèles renommés et talentueux, et nous vivons notre vie ; chacun de notre côté la plupart du temps mais, c'est déjà ça.

Blaise déglutit. Ce n'était pas la vie de famille qu'il souhaitait. Ni pour lui, ni pour son fils.

\- Je suis désolé. Dit-il alors. J'aurais aimé que les choses soient différentes.

\- On ne peut pas changer le passé.

\- Mais on peut changer le futur. Répliqua-t-il. Terrence, je sais que cette situation est étrange et qu'au final, je ne te connais pas encore. Mais tu es mon fils, et je te promets de tout faire pour arranger ça. Je peux arranger ça !

Cette promesse, Terrence ne voulait pas y croire. Pas qu'il ne souhaitait pas que sa vie change, mais par peur que justement, elle ne change effectivement pas. Il se refusait d'espérer. Il se refusait de laisser une porte s'ouvrir en lui, pour la voir se refermer aussitôt. Il avait passé l'âge des vœux et des prières. Il avait passé l'âge de la naïveté.

\- Libre à toi. Soupira-t-il malgré lui. Mais je ne suis pas sûr d'en valoir la peine.

\- C'est absurde !

\- Non, pas tellement. Tu l'as dit toi-même, tu ne me connais pas. A vrai dire, c'est une chance que tu as.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Demanda-t-il blessé par la douleur qu'il lisait dans sa voix. Tu es mon fils ! Un cadeau tombé du ciel ! Tu es tout ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé Terrence !

\- Non, crois-moi... Quand tu sauras tout de moi, tu seras déçu.

\- T'ai-je un jour déjà dit ça dans le futur ? Que tu me décevais ?

Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre, conscient du piège dans lequel il voulait le mener.

\- Non.

\- Alors c'est que ce n'est pas le cas !

\- Les mots sont inutiles parfois.

\- Tu sais... te décevoir toi-même, et décevoir ceux qui nous aiment sont deux choses très différentes. Dit-il alors, la mâchoire serrée. Crois-moi, je sais de quoi je parle. Et c'est vrai, que je ne te connais pas, pas plus que ton histoire, mais je peux t'assurer d'une chose : ce que j'ai vu de toi aujourd'hui est loin de me décevoir. Tu es venu du futur pour aider tes amis, tu n'as pas hésité à te mettre en première ligne et à servir d'appât pour Jedusor, et tu t'es même laissé te faire torturer ! Terrence, je ne sais pas de quoi tu te blâmes, ou de quoi tu penses être responsable mais quoi que ce soit, tu es quelqu'un de bien. Et je ne dis pas ça parce que je serais ton père, ou que j'essaie de t'en convaincre. Non, je... je le sens. Je le vois en toi.

Ces mots, Terrence avait rêvé de les entendre dans son époque. Mais encore aurait-il fallu qu'il trouve le courage de parler à son père pour cela. Déboussolé, il retînt de justesse le sanglot qui lui avait enserré la gorge et détourna le regard. Même des décennies plus tôt, son père restait cet homme digne qu'il n'osait pas regarder en face. Même des décennies plus tôt, il lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, aux pages froissées et à l'ancre baveuse. A croire que certaines choses ne changeraient jamais. Cette constatation le fit sourire, vaincu. Les doloris de Jedusor, s'avéraient moins douloureux que ces instants.

\- Par Merlin, tu es vraiment mon père. Soupira-t-il dans un ricanement.

\- Tel père, tel fils. Tu as la trempe d'un Zabini. Rit-il.

\- Ce n'est pas étonnant.

\- Ecoute... reprit-il. Tu as eu une rude journée et ma question est sûrement déplacée. Tu as le droit de ne pas me répondre. Mais je suis curieux, et j'ai besoin de savoir.

\- Demande toujours.

\- Qui... qui est ta mère ?

Cette question, le jeune homme s'y était attendue ; mais bien qu'il ait essayé, il n'avait trouvé aucune façon de s'y préparer, la réponse étant toujours à chaque fois plus douloureuse. Le souffle court, il inspira fortement. Son père se trompait. Il n'avait pas le droit de ne pas lui répondre. L'affront, n'aurait été que plus grand encore.

\- Tu la connais bien. Elle était à Poudlard avec toi.

\- Vraiment ? S'étonna-t-il. S'il te plaît, ne me dis pas que j'ai épousé la promise que m'avait choisi mes parents !

\- Hein ?! Oh non, pas du tout ! Loin de là.

\- Merlin merci ! Souffla-t-il. Mais alors, qui est-ce ?

\- Luna Lovegood. C'est Luna Lovegood...

\- Quoi ?! S'étouffa-t-il bouche bée.

\- Quand... quand l'Ordre du Phénix a commencé à déraper, et qu'Hermione a changé de camps, de nombreux de leurs adeptes nous ont rejoints. Maman, en faisait partie. Son père avait été emprisonné et exécuté par Harry et Ron, après qu'il ait commencé à émettre des doutes sur leurs méthodes. Il a été jugé comme un traître, et elle... elle ne l'a pas supporté. Tu l'as pris sous ton aile et de fil en aiguille, vous êtes tombés amoureux. Je suis né deux ans plus tard.

Cette révélation, Blaise ne s'y était pas préparé. A vrai dire, Luna Lovegood était bien l'une des dernières personnes auquel il aurait pensé. De ce dont il se souvenait, elle avait toujours été une marginale, toujours la tête en l'air et l'esprit vagabond. Une Serdaigle talentueuse mais étrange, à part et solitaire, qu'il n'avait vu que quelque fois trottiner gaiement dans les couloirs, sur le son de ses longs colliers de perles, une paire de drôles de lunettes sur le nez. Elle lui avait toujours semblé naïve, candide et légèrement folle sur les bords. A cette époque, il participait même à toutes les moqueries qu'on lui lançait. Apprendre qu'il finirait par l'épouser, lui sembla alors tout aussi saugrenu que ses fabulations sur les Nargoles.

\- C'est... heu... inattendu, je dois dire. Bafouilla-t-il.

\- Je sais. Toi et elle, n'avaient jamais été proches par le passé.

\- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire... J'ai aidé à cacher ses chaussures une fois. Grimaça-t-il presque honteux.

Terrence ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Sa mère n'avait jamais manqué de lui rappeler cet épisode.

\- C'est vrai ! Elle ne l'a pas oublié.

\- C'est... c'est pour ça que tu as cette mèche ? Tu tien ça d'elle ?

Le jeune homme perdit son sourire. Bien trop vite, pour que son malaise ne soit pas évident. Oui, d'une certaine façon, il la tenait d'elle. Une unique mèche blond platine, dans ses dreadlocks noires de jais mi-longues. Un souvenir. Un hommage. Un rappel constant.

\- Si on veut. Souffla-t-il, la voix plus grave.

\- Mais je ne comprends pas. Comment se fait-il qu'elle non plus ne sois jamais apparue dans les projections du futur ?

\- Nous vivions à part, dans un petit cottage caché en campagne. Elle a toujours préféré la nature à l'effervescence de la ville. Et puis, de cette façon, elle pouvait faire pousser toutes ses plantes bizarres préférées. Sourit-il en revoyant sa mère replanter toutes les racines qu'elle trouvait dans les bois.

\- Ça a l'air joli.

\- Ça l'était.

\- A t'entendre parler, j'imagine que ça ne l'est plus ? Demanda-t-il alors.

\- Non, c'est vrai. A vrai dire, je n'y suis pas retourné depuis des années. Ses plantes ont probablement dévoré notre maison depuis le temps !

\- Pourquoi ça ? Tu... tu as aussi des problèmes avec elle ?

La question de Blaise était innocente, mais la réponse de Terrence elle, était loin de l'être. Tout en cherchant ses mots, son père le fit balbutier. Non, il n'avait jamais eu de problème avec sa mère. Au contraire. Elle avait été la lumière de sa vie. Une femme si belle, aimante et généreuse, que sa moindre évocation lui emplissait le nez de son parfum fleuri, et les yeux, de son sourire au petit réveil. Elle avait veillé sur lui comme sur le plus beau des trésors, cherchant sans cesse à l'éloigner et à le protéger de la guerre. De toute évidence, épouser un Mangemorts n'avait pas aidé à cela. Mais malgré tout, elle n'avait jamais cessé d'essayer. A tel point, que les premières onze années de sa vie, resteraient de loin été les plus belles de son existence. Des années, qui s'étaient écourtées bien trop vite.

\- Non. Dit-il alors. Elle... elle était parfaite.

Blaise le vit se détourner au scintillement d'une larme. Une seule. Qui pourtant lui fit deviner le sort funeste qu'il présageait déjà au ton de narration de son fils. Il ne parlait de Luna qu'au passé. Jamais au présent.

\- Terrence, je...

\- Il est tard. Dit-il alors brusquement. Tu dois être fatigué, et Hermione m'a dit pour tes jambes. Tu devrais te reposer.

Blaise voulut le retenir, mais le vit déjà partir, pressé et mal à l'aise. Par pudeur, il préféra alors ne pas le retenir, conscient de ce que cela aurait impliqué pour lui, mais avec ces questions qui désormais le hantait : Comment Luna Lovegood était-elle morte ? Mais aussi, pourquoi n'avait-il pas réussit à la protéger, lui, son propre mari ?

* * *

Coucou ! Voici la suite et le moment tant attendu de la naissance de Magnus ! J'ai aussi estimé qu'il était nécessaire de faire un passage uniquement sur Blaise et Terrence, parce que ce sont des personnages torturés, qui, au final, se complètent l'un l'autre. Sans parler de leurs vécus, respectivement compliqués, et de cette révélation inattendue à propose de la mère de Terrence. ^^' En toute sincérité, Luna me manquait (ce qui est hypocrite à dire vu que je l'ai clairement tué dans le futur alternatif, mais c'est l'intention qui compte non ? XD ) Enfin bref, ce chapitre est donc porté sous les couleurs Zabini ! Et d'autres révélations arrivent !

J'espère en tout cas que cela vous a plût ! ;) N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis ! Et merci encore à vous tous !

A la semaine prochaine pour de nouvelles aventures ;) Bissssssous !


	36. Chapter 36

\- Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour, mais je remercie l'esprit du Temps aujourd'hui. Souffla Ginny.

\- Tu quoi ? S'étouffa Voldemort.

\- Oui, je... je ne sais pas si c'est le fait d'avoir accoucher, ou d'avoir retrouvé notre fille, mais je la remercie.

Face à elle, le mage noir déglutit, un air étrange collé sur le visage.

\- Tu dois être plus épuisée que je ne le pensais.

\- Non, je suis sérieuse. On a traversé d'affreux malheurs à cause d'elle, mais en fin de compte, tout ne s'est pas mal terminé. Tu es là. Katherine aussi. Et notre fils... notre fils est magnifique. Dit-elle, un immense sourire sur le visage en admirant son bébé endormi contre sa poitrine.

\- Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, on a tous failli y rester. Toi, moi, Magnus, Kathe...

\- Mais au final, on est tous en vie. Et ensemble. C'est tout ce qui importe pour le moment. Pas le passé, pas le futur... jute maintenant.

Sur ce point, et devant l'air radieux de la jeune femme, le Mage n'osa répliquer. D'un certain point de vu, elle n'avait pas tort. Ils étaient enfin réunis. Assis à côté de Ginny sur sa méridienne, il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi heureuse qu'à cet instant. Malgré sa pâleur, ses traits tirés, et ses cernes, elle portait sur elle une joie et un sourire, qui aurait pu mettre un terme à toutes les guerres du monde. Les douleurs et l'angoisse de l'accouchement ne l'avaient pas suivi hors de la Chambre des Secrets, inhibés par son bonheur de porter enfin dans ses bras, leur enfant tant attendu. Leur miracle. Et Voldemort devait bien le reconnaître, il n'avait pas été le seul de la soirée. Leur fille était là aussi. Assise devant Ron et Harry, cette dernière les grondait ouvertement tandis qu'elle essayait de désinfecter leurs plaies sans qu'ils ne bougent. Une image étrange, mais amusante qui hypnotisait Ginny autant que les gazouillements endormis de son fils. L'entendre leur rouspéter après, ne faisait qu'exacerber sa ressemblance déjà flagrante avec sa mère, à tel point que c'en était devenu presque déroutant. Leurs sourires, leurs disputes... tout paraissait n'être qu'un copié collé. Mais étonnement, une autre ressemblance ressortait du lot. Celle de Katherine et de son double plus jeune. En soit, ce n'était pas si surprenant. Les deux avaient le même âge et nier la ressemblance aurait été idiote. Katherine portait sur elle, les traits de Jedusor, presque plus que ceux de Voldemort. La même flamme insolente brillait dans leur regard, d'une juvénilité égale, et d'un potentiel tout aussi commun que dévastateur.

Assis à côté d'elle, ce dernier essayait de reprendre son souffle. Après cette soirée et le retour brutal de ses souvenirs, Jedusor ne savait plus trop où il en était. Bien heureux d'être sorti de son état d'ignorance forcé, il n'en demeurait pas moins ébranlé. Ce soir, il avait mis son futur fils au monde. Et cet acte, l'avait plus bouleversé qu'aucune des découvertes qu'il avait pu faire. Sentir la vie de son héritier entre ses mains, le voir prendre son premier souffle, et respirer dans ses bras, lui avait ôter tout mot et toute pensée. N'était resté que lui. Magnus. Son fils. Et puis, il avait vu son double et Ginny le prendre à leur tour, et devant lui s'était alors peint son avenir. Un futur que pour la première de toute sa vie, il avait envié. Sans parler de sa stupéfaction, et de son admiration face à sa future fille. Jamais il n'avait affronté pareil adversaire de sa vie. D'abord gêné d'avoir essayé de la tuer, la jeune femme ne s'en était pas formalisée. Au contraire, et à sa plus grande surprise, elle lui avait offert un sourire enjoué, ainsi que des remerciements sincères pour ce qu'il avait fait. Un revirement de comportement qui l'avait étonné, alors que qu'il y a une heure à peine, ils avaient essayé de s'entre tuer. Mais leur combat, n'avait pu que lui démontrer sa puissance incroyable. Elle pratiquait la magie sans baguette, plus habilement que quiconque dans cette école et peut- être même le monde entier : elle parvenait à invoquer des Feudeymons et à s'en protéger, les deux en même temps ; et contre toute attente, elle avait réussi à le repousser avec presque uniquement de la magie défensive. Un exploit difficile à croire pour son jeune âge, mais qui lui prédisait un avenir tout aussi radieux qu'impressionnant. Un autre trait de famille qui avait touché, et attendrit son cœur sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Une forme de fierté était même apparue en lui. Après tout, qui ne l'aurait pas été en sachant que sa descendance serait aussi, voire plus puissante, que lui. Et puis, d'une certaine façon, trouver des points communs avec Katherine, le rapprochait de cette réalité de famille auquel il avait encore du mal à croire aujourd'hui. Une réalité qui, plus le temps passait, le dérangeait de moins en moins.

Un peu plus loin, et dans un autre registre émotionnel, on pouvait voir Rosalie pleurer dans les bras de ses parents, tout aussi émut qu'elle, si ce n'est plus. La Malfoy n'avait survécu à leur voyage que pour ces instants. Ceux de retrouver les bras aimant de sa mère, et le regard fière de son père. Mais jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre Harry et Ron, ces derniers se trouvaient pour elle, soixante-dix ans plus loin. Or aujourd'hui, ils étaient là. Plus jeunes, étonnés et bouleversés, mais quand même là. Tout en retenant mal ses sanglots, la jeune femme parlait inlassablement, incapable de reprendre son souffle entre ses monologues. Elle voulait tout leur dire d'elle, de sa vie, d'eux et du futur, mâchant parfois ses mots à travers ses larmes. Un vrai moulin à parole, identique à Hermione, mais en blonde ; et qui ne put que faire sourire ses parents Ce n'est que quand qu'elle eut enfin fini, et que tout en essuyant ses joues rougies de larmes d'un revers de manches, la Granger renifla dans un soupire inespéré et dit.

\- Alors... alors ils sont ici ? Kai, Scorpius et...

\- Magnus... oui. Du moins, c'est ce qu'on a découvert dans le futur. Répondit sa fille le cœur gros. C'est pour ça que nous sommes venus. Pour les ramener.

\- Vous avez donc un moyen de rentrer ?! S'exclama alors Drago.

\- T'emballes pas Malfoy. On a déjà demandé. Intervînt Ron entre deux grimaces douloureuses.

\- On a des pistes. Précisa Katherine en continuant ses bandages. Mais rien de bien précis pour le moment...

\- Attendez, vous... vous avez débarqué soixante-dix ans dans le passé sans assurance de rentrer un jour ?! S'étouffa Ginny.

\- Te fatigue pas non plus sœurette. On leur a déjà fait la morale là-dessus. Vos gosses sont tous des têtes de mules.

Katherine et Rosalie grimacèrent, incapable de le contredire à ce propos. Il était vrai que venir sur un coup de tête, n'avait pas été leur plus grande idée.

\- Toujours est-il que oui, ils sont bien là, quelque part dehors. Continua la rousse. La question est maintenant, de savoir où.

\- Les localiser ne devrait pas être difficile. Dit Voldemort.

\- On a déjà tout essayé, mais rien ne marche. De toute évidence, ils ne veulent pas qu'on les retrouve.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Etre localisable en pleine guerre est la façon la plus rapide de se faire tuer. Ils le savent, et sont trop malin pour se laisser prendre.

\- Tellement malin qu'ils nous empêchent de les retrouver... soupira Harry.

\- Attendez, il y a truc que je ne comprends pas. Dit Ginny. On est en 1944 depuis le début, comment on a fait pour les manquer ?! Et puis, ils savent pertinemment qu'à cet époque, Tom est scolarisé à Poudlard, alors pourquoi ne pas être venus ici, comme nous l'avons fait ?

\- Même dans la dimension parallèle, ils ont toujours craint de changer le futur. Je doute qu'ils aient changé d'opinion en arrivant ici. Dit Drago.

\- Mais ça aurait été le choix le plus logique ! Ils sont coincés ici eux aussi, et Tom est le seul lien qu'ils ont avec leur époque.

\- Mais c'est aussi notre père ; du moins, en sens. Répliqua Katherine. Les garçons savent à quel point il était imprévisible à cette époque et ils n'auraient pas pris le risque de lui révéler quoi que ce soit, et de mettre notre avenir.

\- Alors où sont-ils dans ce cas ?

\- Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'ils n'errent pas quelque part en attendant que la solution leur tombe du ciel. Où qu'ils soient, ils ont une idée derrière la tête. Dit Rosalie.

\- On ne peut pas dire que ça rétrécisse notre champ de recherche...

\- Peut-être que si justement.

La remarque de Jedusor surpris tout le monde, aussi bien par sa prise de parole que par l'air très sérieux qui l'habitait à cet instant. Loin de ne pas avoir écouté tout ce qui s'était dit, une évidence lui était apparu. De ce qu'il avait compris, Magnus, Kai et Scorpius étaient tous leurs "enfants", aussi il paraissait illogique qu'ils n'aient pas eu, eux aussi, l'idée de venir à Poudlard. Sauf si une autre alternative s'étaient présentée à eux. Une alternative qui les aurait protégés du risque d'influencer leur propre existence, et les lignes temporelles.

\- Pardon ?

\- Vous êtes venu ici, parce que vous pensiez que mes pouvoirs vous aideraient à rentrer chez vous. Continua-t-il embrasé par sa théorie. Ma puissance vous a attiré à moi. Et si je me fie à ce que vous dîtes sur eux, il aurait été normal qu'ils fassent la même chose.

\- Oui, mais ce n'est pas le cas.

\- Exactement ! Cela ne veut donc dire qu'une chose : ils ont trouvé un moyen de s'en passer.

\- Et donc ?

\- Je dois vraiment tout t'expliquer Wisppert ?! Soupira-t-il dépité.

\- Weasley !

\- C'est pareil.

\- Attends, tu penses qu'ils ont trouvé quelque chose d'autre ? Comprit Ginny. Un échappatoir ?

\- Pas quelque chose, mais quelqu'un d'autre. Un sorcier tout aussi puissant, chez qui ils pensent trouver un moyen de rentrer dans leur époque.

\- On sait déjà que ce n'est pas Dumbledore. Ils seraient venus à Poudlard, et on les y aurait senti.

\- Alors qui ?! Ce n'est pas comme si la liste était très longue.

\- Quand nous avons commencé nos recherches, Terrence à entendu des fidèles de Grindelwald parler entre eux. Ils disaient avoir rencontrés des sorciers incroyablement puissants en Ecosse. C'est pour ça que nous sommes partis là-bas. On pensait que c'était eux. Déclara Katherine.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser contraire ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Et bien, on l'ignorait à ce moment-là, mais c'était le repère de Grindelwald. Et puis il a explosé. Ça nous a fait reconsidérer la chose. Grimaça la blonde.

\- Où peut-être que vous aviez raison. Souffla alors Voldermort.

\- Comment-ça ?

Le mage Noir déglutit, le cerveau en ébullition par la théorie qui se jouait dans son esprit et qui se concrétisait à mesure que le puzzle se dévoilait.

\- Il n'existe que peu de sorciers suffisamment puissants en ce monde pour attirer trois voyageurs temporels comme eux. Moi, de toute évidence ; Dumbledore et...

\- Grindelwald.

C'est Harry, qui avait soufflé à voix haute le nom auquel tout le monde avait pensé. Le seul, qui avait réussi à comprendre l'horreur du scénario qui s'orchestrait.

\- Oh Seigneur...

\- Attendez. Bégaya Hermione pétrifiée. Vous... vous n'êtes pas sérieusement entrain de penser que Magnus, Kai et Scorpius sont allés...

\- Ça tomberait sous le sens.

\- Non ! S'écria-t-elle. C'est...

\- Vous êtes bien devenus mes fidèles pour m'approcher. Dit Jedusor. Qu'ils aient fait la même chose avec lui, ne serait pas étonnant.

\- Mais... c'est...

\- Granger, réfléchit ! Toi, Drago, Blaise et Ginny avez une grande valeur pour quelqu'un comme moi. Reprit-il convaincu. Vous êtes entraînés, résistants, endurants, et avez la faculté de littéralement prédire l'avenir. Alors, imagine ce que trois autres soldats du futur, doublement puissant et prêt à tout, vaudraient pour quelqu'un comme Grindelwald. Ils seraient des fidèles parfaits. Des atouts redoutables pour une guerre contre Dumbledore.

\- Il a raison. Souffla Rosalie livide. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi proche de Scorpius que quand nous étions en Ecosse. Il... il devait sûrement y être.

\- Mais ce repère a été détruit. Dit Katherine. Un événement a précipité Dumbledore là-bas.

\- Sa montée en puissance. Souffla Ron, une éclaire de génie dans le regard. Depuis des mois, on entend parler des ravages qu'il fait au monde. Au début je pensais que c'était juste les journaux qui exagéraient le tout, mais si c'était vrai ? Si Grindelwald était vraiment devenu plus puissant qu'il ne l'aurait dû ?

\- Alors le cours de chose aurait été modifié. Dit Ginny. Ça expliquerait aussi pourquoi Dumbledore l'a attaqué. C'était une décision impulsive, guidée par la peur de le voir devenir insubmersible.

\- Mais ça a échoué ! Grindelwald est peut-être tapis dans l'ombre et blessé, mais il est toujours en vie.

\- Ses fidèles le font passer pour un martyre et continuent de recruter. Déclara Harry inquiet. Ils étendent son empire, consolident ses acquis, et répandent terreur et désolation avant sa réapparition. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne fasse une attaque de masse pour marquer son retour.

\- Ça explique l'intérêt de Dumbledore pour Magnus. Déglutit Ginny. Il est tellement désespéré qu'il ne pense pas pouvoir le vaincre sans le sacrifice d'un autre puissant sorcier.

\- Sauf que techniquement, ce sorcier est le même qui aide Grindelwald à détruire le monde. Hallucina Ron dépité.

\- Vous pensez vraiment que c'est ce qu'ils font ? Demanda Hermione incertaine, et les mains de nouveau tremblantes. Je veux dire... c'est assez extrême...

\- S'ils sont convaincus que Grindelwald est la clé qui leur permettra de rentrer chez nous, alors oui... dit Rosalie. Ils ne reculeraient devant rien.

\- Mais les vies d'innocent sont en jeu !

\- Tatie je t'adore, mais il faut vraiment que tu ouvres les yeux. Grimaça Katherine dans un élan néanmoins bienveillant. Ils seraient prêts à laisser le monde brûler pour vous retrouver. Pour rentrer chez nous.

\- Quelque chose me dit que c'est déjà ce qu'ils sont en train de faire...

* * *

\- J'ai trouvé quelque chose. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que ça vous plaire...

\- Déjà ? S'étonna Ginny en voyant Terrence rentrer dans la salle sur demande. Mais tu es parti il y a moins d'une heure !

\- C'est ce qui s'appelle être doué. Sourit-il en coin.

\- Et avoir la grosse tête. Grimaça Katherine en lui tirant la langue.

Terrence ricana, mais perdit bien vite son sourire quand il fallut faire un compte rendu à ses amis. Etant espion, il n'était pas étonnant que ce soit lui que Voldemort ait mandaté pour aller recueillir d'avantage d'information sur la guerre et Grindelwald. Depuis que leur théorie sur Kai, Magnus et Scorpius s'était concrétisée, aucun d'eux n'étaient parvenus à trouver le sommeil. Même Blaise, qui aurait dû dormir 20h par jour à cause de ses somnifères magiques, n'avait pas pu s'y résoudre. Les temps étaient trop tourmentés pour se reposer, et cela, ils l'avaient tous comprit. Quelque part dehors, leurs enfants et amis, participaient et aidaient à la victoire d'un des plus grands mages de l'histoire dans le but presque naïf, que sa magie leur permettrait de rentrer chez eux. Une utopie qui risquait plus de les mener à la catastrophe, qu'au miracle. Dans leur inquiétude cependant, seul Magnus réussissait à fermer l'œil. Une constatation étonnante pour un nourrisson, qui en moins d'une journée, avait plus dormi qu'eux en plusieurs jours d'affilés. Du moins, si on ne comptait par Ron et ses siestes ronflantes sur le canapé. L'enfant, au plus grand bonheur de tous, était en pleine santé et était bien la seule lumière qui éclairait leurs visages moroses. Ses gazouillements amusés et son regard étincelant, avait su ravir le cœur de chacun d'eux, à tel point, qu'ils ne pouvaient se passer de veiller sur lui. Maintenant que la machination de Dumbledore avait pris tout son sens, ils avaient cessé de compter le nombre de sortilèges de protection qu'ils avaient placé sur lui et sur la Salle, l'idée d'être découvert, les rendant plus malades que tout le reste. Du moins, pour le moment ; car Terrence le craignait, il apportait des nouvelles plus nauséeuses encore. La bouche pâteuse, il regarda ses mains qui tenaient l'exemplaire du journal du jour. Un simple de papier trouvé sur un banc à Pré-au-Lard, mais qui, il le redoutait, signifiait bien plus.

\- Jedusor et le maître ne sont pas là ? Demanda-t-il en ne voyant que ses oncles et tantes, et en évitant le regard insistant de son père.

\- Ils voulaient s'assurer que les mangemorts avaient bien tout oublié de ce qui est arrivé dans la Chambre des Secrets. Le problème est que sans le maître, Tom allait lui aussi tout oublier, alors ils ont dû il y aller à deux. Grimaça Hermione.

\- Le maître se balade dans le château ?!

\- Sous mon apparence. Précisa Drago. On n'est jamais trop prudent.

\- Ouah, je les envierais presque...

\- Pourquoi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ? S'inquiéta Rosalie alors qu'elle balançait le landau du bébé, à côté de la Dark Lady.

\- Un journal.

\- Et bien, quel exploit Monsieur l'Espion !

\- Katherine... râla Harry dans un bâillement face à ses railleries.

\- Non, c'est sérieux. Ajouta le Zabini. Il... il parle d'eux.

\- Quoi ?! Sursauta Ginny.

\- Kai, Scorpius, Magnus. Au début je n'ai pas fait le lien et puis ça m'a sauté aux yeux. Ils sont dans le journal.

\- Donne ça ! S'écria paniquée, la Jedusor en lui arrachant presque des mains.

 ** _La fin de la Guerre, une illusion ? Ou un mensonge ?_**

 _Alors que la guerre semblait toucher à sa fin, un nouveau drame est survenu hier après-midi, porteur de la funeste marque des fidèles de Gilbert Grindelwald. Alors qu'on pensait qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'une cinquantaine à fuir les centaines d'aurores les traquant dans tout le pays, de nouvelles attaques ont ravagé le centre-ville du Londres Moldu hier, faisant pas moins de deux cent victimes. Le Ministre Moldu a immédiatement demandé une réunion de crise au Ministère de la Magie, et ce dernier a bien été formel : un groupe d'individu portant la signature du Mage noir, ont commis ces crimes. Or, ils n'étaient pas une dizaine, mais bien une centaine. On compte parmi eux, les adeptes de magie noire les plus recherchés de tout le pays, ainsi que de nouveau sorciers ayant ralliés et gonflés leurs rangs. Bien qu'on pourrait la croire isolée, cette attaque prend cependant un tout autre sens aujourd'hui, car elle est bien la sixième d'une série dont on ignore la fin. Le Ministre de la Magie à, dès ce matin même, renforcé la sécurité de chaque bâtiment sensible, mais les cibles des ravisseurs semblent aléatoires, et le nombre d'adeptes, lui, ne semble que croître davantage._

 _C'est étonnant, car Grindelwald a été déclaré mort depuis de nombreuses semaines. On s'attendait à en être enfin libéré, mais à mesure que ces attaques se répètent, un nouveau vent de frayeur monte. Certains affirment qu'il n'est pas mort mais simplement blessé, chose que le Professeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore, dément avec ferveur. Mais sans corps, et sans preuve de sa mort, les citoyens du monde Sorciers redoutent que ces rumeurs ne soient fondées. Par ailleurs, les corps des trois hommes de mains de Grindelwald n'ont, eux non plus, pas été identifié parmi les victimes de l'attaque de son QG en Ecosse. Un autre écueil que le Ministre de la Magie et Albus Dumbledore, ont préféré ne pas relever dans leur rapport, mais qui effraie aujourd'hui la population. Réputés comme étant les mercenaires les plus sanguinaires et cruels qu'on n'est jamais pourchassés, ces trois individus ont fait à eux seul, et en quelques mois, plus d'un quart du totale des victimes de Grindelwald lors de cette guerre. Inconnus de tout service de renseignement, on ignore leur visage, et même leur identité. La seule certitude du Ministère est qu'ils sont jeunes, talentueux mais aussi étrangers, or, les Ecole de BeauxBatons et Durmstrang réfutent tout implication dans leur éducation magique, ne faisant qu'épaissir le mystère les entourant. Leur sombre palmarès, fait cependant monter une autre rumeur plus effrayante encore ; celle qu'ils puissent avoir repris le flambeau de leur maître "soi-disant" disparu. Mais là encore, le Ministre de la Magie reste muet. Or, la peur, elle, ne fait que monter en ces heures d'incertitudes._

\- Ça ne peut pas être eux ! S'essouffla Hermione, le cœur néanmoins retourné par sa lecture.

\- Ils sont trois, étrangers, et invulnérables ! Se défendit Terrence. A part eux, je ne vois qui ça peut-être !

\- Kai, Magnus et Scorpius ne sont pas les seuls sorciers talentueux de cette époque, il y en plein d'autre. Émit Rosalie, plus pâle.

\- Ces trois fantômes font la-une depuis plusieurs mois. On entend souvent parler d'eux. Soupira Blaise en s'appuyant sur sa canne pour s'asseoir, le journal à la main. Ils sont méchamment connus pour être les sorciers les plus fidèles de Grindelwald. Leurs profils correspondent, mais...

\- Ce ne sont pas eux !

\- Et si ça l'était ? Proposa Ginny, un regard lourd d'inquiétude sur son fils. Je... je n'ai pas envie de croire que ce soit possible, mais on doit se rendre à l'évidence. S'ils sont désespérés, rien ne les arrêterait de commettre tous ses meurtres. Surtout si ça les fait rentrer dans les bonnes grâces de Grindelwald.

\- Je... je crois qu'on a un moyen de s'en assurer. Bégaya alors Katherine.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Kaï. Souffla-t-elle.

\- Kaï ?!

\- Oh mais bien sûr ! Kaï ! S'écria Rosalie brusquement dans un sourire étonné et convaincu. Katherine tu es un génie !

\- Attendez, de quoi vous parlez ?

\- Kaï est le plus fou de tous ! Il... il a toujours eu ça en lui ! Non pas que tu l'ais mal élevé Maman, se corrigea-t-elle, mais il a toujours eu ce petit truc qui le rendait toujours prompt à la colère et à des crises d'hystérie.

\- C'est censé nous rassurer ?

\- Oui ! Continua-t-elle. Dans notre époque, le fait de devoir combattre, tuer et torturer, a toujours eu un effet addictif chez lui. A chaque fois, Magnus et Scorpius devaient le retenir, le calmer, et parfois même le forcer à s'arrêter. Ils en venaient aux mains, à tel point il pouvait être incontrôlable.

\- Et tu trouves ça rassurant ?! Blêmi Ron sceptique.

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que si l'un de ces hommes est bel est bien Kai, alors ça impliquerait qu'il soit constamment en état de névrose ! Notre guerre était différente, mais celle-ci... celle-ci n'a aucune fin pour lui ! Il doit jouer la comédie, mentir constamment, et toujours être sur ses gardes. Je connais mon cousin et dans cette situation, je peux vous assurer qu'il n'a alors aucune phase de repos psychologique ! Si c'est bien lui, et qu'il est plongé dans cet état depuis des mois, alors je n'ose même pas imaginer son comportement aujourd'hui !

\- Mais Scorpius et Magnus sont là pour le recadrer non ? Demanda Drago de plus en plus tremblant.

\- S'ils avaient du mal à le faire avant, je doute que ça ce soit arranger aujourd'hui. Mais c'est une bonne chose !

\- Une bonne chose ?! Tu viens de décrire Kai comme une version cauchemardesque de Bellatrixe ! S'horrifia Harry.

\- Oui ! Parce que qu'il a déjà vécu ça ! Quand il est plongé dans cet état, il prend du plaisir à faire du mal à tous ceux qu'ils tuent, ou torturent ! Il en est même fier ! Et quand il est fier, il en culpabilise. Dit Katherine.

\- Et donc ?

\- Il laisse une signature.

\- Une signature ?

\- A ses heures les plus sombres, il était devenu paranoïaque. Il lui arrivait de sortir en pleine nuit pour tuer tous ceux qu'il soupçonnait être des traîtres. Mais il savait que ce qu'il faisait était mal. Kai est quelqu'un de bien ! Il a toujours eu conscience de son problème, mais, en a aussi toujours eu honte... Après chacun de ses meurtres, il réalisait son erreur. Il réalisait qu'il se comportait comme un monstre. Alors, il a cherché un moyen de se contenir de lui-même. De s'empêcher de tuer !

\- Comment ? S'étonna Harry.

\- Quand il sait qu'il est sur le point de craquer, il grave une marque sur le corps de ses victimes. Pour lui, c'était le symbole de sa maladie, et la seule chose qui arrive le retenir de tuer impunément. C'était pour lui un rappel, qui l'empêchait de commettre l'irréparable.

\- Une marque ?

Rosalie se mordit la langue pour ne pas répondre. Elle avait tellement été emballé à l'idée de démasquer son cousin à travers ses anciens démons, qu'elle en avait presque oublié la finalité de sa théorie. Une finalité que Katherine et Terence vinrent à comprendre dans son silence, et qu'elle hésita même a révéler devant les regards demandeurs et à la fois effrayés de son audience.

\- Rose ? S'inquiéta Drago.

Elle regarda ses deux amis, paniqué mais ces deux-là avaient baissé la tête, souhaitant soudainement disparaître sous le tapis de la Salle. Oui, leur théorie allait peut-être leur permettre de découvrir où se terraient leurs cousins, mais allait aussi dévoiler un aspect bien sombre d'eux. Un aspect qu'ils avaient tous essayés d'oublier.

\- C'est... heu... compliqué. Soupira finalement Terrence en se massant la tempe de gêne.

\- Comment-ça ?!

\- Kai n'est pas quelqu'un de très expressif en général. Il parle peu de ce qu'il ressent aux autres. C'est une sorte d'armure qu'il s'est forgé, avec le sang de chacune de ses victimes. Mais une seule personne au monde à toujours pu la briser, et voir claire en lui.

\- Toi Maman... Finit Rosalie, la gorge serrée.

\- Je... je ne comprends pas. Kai est mon fils, et je l'aime peu importe qui il est ! Déclara-t-elle le souffle haché par toutes ses découvertes.

\- C'est justement ça le truc. Dit Katherine. Kai le sait, et s'en veut de n'être pas le fils qu'il pense que tu mérites.

\- C'est ridicule !

\- Oui et non. Parce que c'est ça qui le retient. Se dire qu'il ne te mérite pas, est la seule chose qui l'empêche de tuer. Dit-elle.

\- C'est bien joli, mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça nous aide. Dit Ron plus perdu que jamais.

\- Un H. Dit alors Rosalie. Il grave le "H" de Hermione sur ses victimes.

\- Quoi ?!

\- C'était pour lui la seule manière d'avoir honte de ce qu'il fait...

\- Seigneur... balbutia la Granger, une main plaquée sur son cœur douloureux.

\- Donc si l'un de ses hommes est bien Kai, vous... vous pensez qu'il aurait recommencé à marquer ses victimes ? C'est bien ça ?

\- J'en suis convaincue ! Il nous suffit de trouver un survivant ! S'exclama-t-elle.

\- On n'en a pas besoin. Intervînt Blaise dans un murmure, depuis sa chaise.

Le journal entre ouvert sur ses genoux, le Zabini avait relu l'article de la gazette. Une fois, puis deux, comme pour s'habituer à l'idée que ces monstres décrit sur papier, pouvaient éventuellement s'avérer être leurs anciens compagnons, un peu fous mais toujours souriant dans ses souvenirs. Ces enfants avaient grandi trop vite, vu trop de chose, et commis trop de malheurs pour assurer leur survie. Ils étaient les premières victimes de leurs vies... et cette simple hypothèse, ne pouvait que laisser un goût amer dans sa bouche. Celui de l'injustice et de la peur qu'ils ne soient, cette fois, aller trop loin pour leur cause. Malgré sa peine, il avait attentivement écouté tout ce qui c'était dit. La théorie ses filleules tenait la route. Plus qu'aucune autre à l'heure actuelle. A tel point qu'avait émerger du tréfonds de sa conscience, une image. Ancienne et floue, mais bien vivante. Celle d'une marque. Celle d'un "H". Sans répondre aux regards interrogateurs que ses amis lui lancèrent, il se leva d'un coup, boitant presque plus vite que sa canne, et s'empressa de fouiller dans une pile de journaux laissée au sol. Être enfermé pendant toute une semaine, entre crise de manque et de paranoïa, ne lui avait laissé que peu de temps pour combler l'ennuie. Mais lire un journal était rapide. Suffisamment pour lui aérer l'esprit un instant, avant de replonger dans ses cauchemars. Les mains tremblantes, il les retourna un à un, page après page, dans un empressement inédit, avant de s'arrêter sur l'une d'elle et de la brandir comme un trophée, qu'il balança sur la table commune à la vue de tous.

\- Quoi ? Tu lis journaux maintenant ? S'étonna Drago amusé.

\- On s'occupe comme on peut.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Hermione en s'empara du papier froissé.

\- Et bien... je crois que c'est ton fils.

Les images du journal ne bougeaient plus beaucoup, pourtant, tout ce qu'on y voyait était une scène de guerre, de victime, et de ruines d'une banque moldue, elle aussi mystérieusement attaquée par des adeptes de magie noir. Le titre n'annonçait que peur et terreur qui se répandait de nouveau dans la ville, mais aucun des sorciers ne prit la peine de le lire. Tous n'étaient focalisé que sur une chose : le pauvre jeune homme que des équipes de secours sortaient des décombres, encore et toujours dans une boucle magique enraillée par les plis du journal. Un homme que l'article qualifiait de "rescapé", et de "miraculé" après avoir été pris en otage dans cette banque, et que celle-ci se soit écroulée. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de quinze ans, et ses vêtements tombaient en lambeaux. Son t-shirt en particulier, était éventré, ne tenant que de peu sur ses épaules affaissées, et dévoilant son torse encore juvénile. Pourtant, dans cette misérable désolation qui se répétait sous leurs yeux, on y voyait quelque chose. De si fugace et flou, qu'ils crurent pendant un instant qu'il ne s'agissait que de leur imagination. Mais c'était bien là. Un "H" ensanglanté sous les morceaux de tissus, qui couvrait le côté gauche de sa poitrine. En guérissant, peut-être un jour remarquerait-il la forme étrange de sa cicatrice, qui contrairement à ce qu'il croirait, n'est pas anodine.

Dans leur découverte, on vit Ron et Harry perdre l'intégralité de leur couleur, tandis qu'Hermione, bouche bée, s'asseyait sur un fauteuil le souffle court. Cela ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. Ils ne pouvaient pas y croire. Et tandis qu'on pensait que la Granger serait bouleversée de faire face aux crimes de son fils, elle ne réussit qu'à souffler ces seuls mots. Les mots d'une mère, dans un sourire plus radieux que le soleil lui-même.

\- Alors c'est vrai... il est là ! Ils sont tous là ! Nos... nos enfants sont vivants !

\- Ne reste plus qu'à savoir où ils se cachent, et on pourra tous rentrer chez nous.

* * *

Coucou ! Alors, tout d'abord j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plût !

Les choses avancent doucement, mais le dénouement final approche ! Et je ne vais pas vous le cacher, il reste moins d'une dizaine de chapitre à cette fiction. Donc, et puisque que la période d'examens arrivent (et oui, quand il n'y en a plus, il y en a encore... XD) **je ne publierais pas la suite avant deux semaines** XD Désolé d'avance, mais des révisions s'imposent... et puis cela va me permettre de prendre de l'avance sur les derniers chapitres que j'ai bien l'intention de travailler un maximum pour vous offrir une fin que vous méritez ;) Attendez vous à pas mal de rebondissements, mais pas de panique : je vous l'ait promis et il arrive : **Kai et Scorpius reviendront dans le prochain chapitre** ;) XDDDD

Voilà, je crois que je vous ai tout dit, et donc c'est à vous de parler ! Donnez moi vos avis et vos ressentis, j'ai hâte de savoir si le retour de nos voyageurs du futur préférés vous donne envie ! Personnellement, j'attend de pouvoir écrire le retour depuis tellement longtemps que je suis plus impatiente que jamais !

Enfin bref, je vous dit à dans deux semaines les amis ! Prenez bien soin de vous ! Je vous embrasse fort, et courage à tous ceux qui comme moi, vont passez des nuits blanches à réviser leurs cours et se droguer à la caféine, ou à la théine (perso, je suis **TEA TEAM** en force, et je peux pas vivre si je ne bois pas deux théières par jour minima - oui, je sais, je suis folle) ;)

Allez, Bissssoooussss !


	37. Chapter 37

\- Non mais vous vous fichez de moi ! S'écria Ginny hors d'elle.

\- Maman, tu sais bien que...

\- Non ! S'insurgea-t-elle sans se laisser amadouer par sa fille. Il est hors de question que je vous laisse partir sans moi !

\- Hé doucement là ! S'énerva Ron à son tour, dans un chuchotement qui le décrédibilisa dans la seconde même. Un bébé essaie de dormir je vous rappelle.

Contenant ses nerfs du mieux qu'elle put devant son fils somnolant dans les bras de son frère, Ginny déglutit, ravalant par la même occasion la colère au goût de bile qui lui ravageait l'intestin. A la voir ainsi, n'importe qui aurait eu peur. A peine remise de sa fatigue et toujours dans sa robe de chambre, ses cernes marquaient son teint pâle, contrastant avec ses joues rougis par son énervement toujours plus grandissant.

\- La question ne se pose pas. Continua-t-elle d'une voix plus basse. Je viens !

\- Ce n'est pas comme si on partait en vacances. Dit Harry dans une grimace.

\- Vous allez chercher mon fils et mes filleuls ! Je ne comprends même pas comment vous pouvez supposer partir sans moi !

\- Mais tu te remets à peine de ton accouchement ! Riposta Hermione. Tu as besoin de te reposer !

\- Blaise aussi se remet à peine ! Pourtant, je ne vois personne essayer de l'empêcher de venir ! Se scandalisa-t-elle, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine dans une mine outrée.

\- Techniquement, je... je n'ai pas accouché. Bégaya-t-il d'une petite voix, intimidé par le regard sombre que lui lança la rousse.

\- C'est pareil !

\- Heu...

\- Zabini, tu viens tout juste t'échapper à la mort, alors un conseil, ne la contredis pas... Ses hormones ne sont pas censés retomber avant encore plusieurs semaines. Souffla Voldemort dans un bâillement, sans pour autant intervenir auprès de sa femme.

Le métis grimaça dans son silence. Depuis déjà une bonne dizaine de minutes, soit depuis que "la crise rousse" avait commencé, lui et le Mage étaient resté en retrait. Une bonne chose en soit, dans la mesure où personne saint d'esprit ne voulait s'opposer à la Dark Lady à cette heure.

A la surprise générale, retrouver leurs enfants s'étaient avérés moins compliqués qu'ils ne l'auraient cru. Grâce à l'aide des trois Jedusor réunis, de beaucoup de sang de la part de Rosalie, et d'incantations toutes plus incompréhensible les unes que les autres, ils avaient réussi à exacerber son lien de gémellité, et à littéralement traquer Scorpius sur une mappemonde. Bien que leur essaies aient été long à s'avérer concluant, principalement à cause de nombreux sortilèges d'interférence, ils étaient néanmoins parvenus à leurs fins. Aussi, plaquée contre le mur de la salle sur Demande, gouttait une carte du sang de la Malfoy, magiquement guidé vers un petit village non loin de Birmingham. Un village où les avaient menés son lien avec son frère, et ne promettant que sa présence, à lui et aux deux autres sorciers. Cette découverte avait insufflé en eux un vent d'espoir mais aussi d'impatience. Chez Katherine, Rosalie et Terrence en particuliers. Eux, qui depuis des semaines n'avaient réussi qu'à vagabonder que d'échecs à fausses pistes, avaient enfin du concret. Et ce nouvel espoir, cette presque certitude, renforcée par leurs retrouvailles inespérées, avait déclenché en eux une nouvelle urgence. Celle de retrouver enfin, les derniers membres de leur famille.

Mais qui disait retrouvaille, disait expédition. Or, qui disait expédition, disait indéniablement départ. Et qui disait départ, disait... eh bien... conflits.

\- Vous me prenez pour quoi ? Sérieusement ?! Une pauvre mère éplorée qui va vous attendre patiemment en pouponnant ?!

\- Gin... Soupira Drago dépité. Essaie d'être raisonnable.

\- Raisonnable ?! Je veux allez chercher mon fils !

\- Mais enfin, ton fils a besoin de toi ici aussi ! Insista Rosalie. On ne peut pas le laisser ! C'est un bébé !

\- Qui a parlé de le laisser ?

\- Tu... veux emmener un nourrisson en mission de sauvetage ? Hallucina Terrence, la bouche ouverte de stupeur.

\- Je ne suis pas stupide à ce point, merci bien Terrence !

\- Même conseil pour toi Zabini junior. Souffla Voldemort dans un murmure amusé.

\- Et toi ? S'emporta alors Ginny, sur ce dernier. Tu n'as rien à dire ?!

Bien loin de rire au regard de la jeune femme, Voldemort ne put cependant s'empêcher de sourire. Voir sa Dark Lady dans cet état de nerf et d'énervement, le comblait d'une hilarité qu'il avait peine à dissimuler. Les bras croisés, les joues rouges, et les cheveux en bataille, Ginny ressemblait à un véritable petit démon en furie. Sans parler des tentatives ratées de ses amis pour la convaincre de rester, et de leurs bégaiements incontrôlables à chacun de ses regards incendiaires. Oui, cette scène était hilarante. A vrai dire, elle l'était presque autant que l'idée des sorciers, de vouloir la laisser seule à Poudlard.

\- Oh si bien sûr. Mais je préfère profiter du spectacle avant.

\- Il n'y a rien de drôle ! Je ne resterai pas ici !

\- Je sais bien. Dit-il alors comme une évidence, un ricanement.

\- Dans ce cas, défend moi !

\- Tu t'en sors très bien toute seule, je t'assure.

\- Maître, vous... vous n'êtes pas sérieusement d'accord pour que Ginny nous accompagne ?! Paniqua Drago.

\- Si. A vrai dire, je même suis contre l'idée qu'elle reste.

\- Quoi ?! Se scandalisa Katherine. Mais on risque d'affronter des escadrons entiers de fidèles de Grindelwald ! Sans parler du fait qu'on ignore dans quel état on va retrouver nos frères ! C'est... c'est trop dangereux !

\- Je ne pense pas que vous soyez bien placé pour parler de ce qui est, ou de ce qui n'est pas dangereux. Grimaça-t-il. Après tout, dois-je te rappeler, ma chère fille, que tu as toi-même sciemment ignoré tout bon sens en plongeant tête la première 80 ans dans le passé ?

\- C'était différent !

\- Ah vraiment ?

\- Ou... oui !

Mais même Katherine ne croyait pas en ces mots. Venir ici sans y réfléchir à deux fois ne faisait effectivement pas parti du top 10 de ses meilleures idées. Pour autant, elle doutait que l'on puisse comparer ces deux situations. Dans le futur, elle est ses cousins n'avaient plus grand chose à perde, leur situation ne pouvant pas être pire. Or aujourd'hui, sa mère, elle, avait bien trop à risquer. Sa vie, celle du bébé, et à peu près tout l'avenir qui en découlerait.

\- Attendez, j'ai du mal à comprendre. Soupira Blaise. En quoi le fait qu'elle vienne peut, éventuellement, être une bonne idée ? C'est suicidaire !

\- Tout comme la laisser seule ici. Intervînt le jeune Jedusor, lassé de ces conflits.

La présence de Tom à leurs côtés, s'avérait presque aussi étonnante que la trouvaille de la localisation de leurs enfants. Pour autant, depuis qu'il avait recouvert la mémoire, le jeune homme n'avait presque plus quitté la Salle sur Demande ; par peur de redevenir amnésique, mais aussi par profond intérêt, ce qui en soit n'était pas très surprenant. Lui qui souhaitait être au cœur de l'action, était largement servi à ce jour. Entre les réprimandes de plus en plus échauffées de Ginny, les interactions qu'il avait avec sa future fille, et les berceuses hilarantes de Ron à Magnus, il s'était rarement autant amusé de toute sa vie, et était bien loin de vouloir retourner à ses mangemorts insipides et aux cours ennuyeux. Aussi, il ne perdait pas son double de vue, ni n'osait quitter le berceau de son futur enfant. Ils étaient devenus pour lui, les deux repères de sa vie, dont la simple absence lui donnait des sueurs froides. Car jamais plus, il ne voulait replonger dans cet état d'autosatisfaction suffisante et d'illusion magique. Jamais.

\- Quoi, toi aussi tu t'y mets !? S'exaspéra Drago en se tournant vers lui.

\- Qu'elle reste ici serait purement et simplement stupide. Que vous l'envisagiez, ne m'étonne donc pas.

\- Cette conversation ne te concerne pas Jedusor. Lança Harry. Tu n'as pas d'autres élèves à enrôler dans ton cirque ?

\- Bien que ce soit tentant, non merci Potter. Je viens aussi.

\- Pardon ?! S'horrifia cette fois Ron la bouche ouverte.

\- Trois Jedusor ne seront pas de trop pour affronter les fidèles de Grindelwad. Ce sont des fanatiques persuadés que leur chef est mort, alors autant dire qu'ils n'ont plus rien à perdre. Ils n'hésiteront pas vous tuer, quitte à y laisser leurs propres peaux.

\- Raison de plus pour que Ginny ne vienne pas !

\- Rêve toujours Weasley, il est hors de question qu'elle reste là. Renchérit Voldemort aux côtés de son double.

\- Depuis quand vous faîte des alliances entre versions passée-future ?! S'énerva Harry déboussolé entre les deux têtes de mules qui se renvoyaient la même balle.

\- Ce n'est pas une alliance, mais une question de bon sens. Soupira Jedusor. Dumbledore veut Magnus ! Et la seule raison pour laquelle il n'a pas encore essayé de le récupérer est probablement parce qu'il sent l'aura de mon... double. Si nous partons sans Ginny et l'enfant, je ne donne pas plus de quelques heures à ce vieux fou, avant de sentir sa vulnérabilité et de venir l'enlever.

\- Je saurais me défendre ! S'outra Ginny.

\- Tu es puissante, mais encore trop faible pour rivaliser face à lui. Et je doute qu'il veuille s'encombrer d'une rousse énervée dans sa guerre personnelle contre Grindelwald. S'il l'estime nécessaire, il t'éliminera pour assurer sa victoire.

\- Attendez, on est vraiment entrain de supposer que Magnus vienne avec nous ? Pâlit Hermione en voyant la tournure de la conversation.

\- Je le crains fort, oui. Et je doute même que ce soit une option. Insista le Mage.

\- Alors, quoi ? On prend le landau et on lui chante des comptines entre deux Doloris ? S'énerva Katherine. Il n'a que quelques jours ! Vous voulez que notre lignée s'éteigne ou quoi ?!

\- Non, je... Je resterais en retrait avec lui. Dit alors Ginny, la gorge serrée. Je ne suis pas idiote. Je sais que ce sera dangereux...

La jeune femme ne réalisait que maintenant l'impact de sa décision. Une réaction tardive et idiote en son sens, dans la mesure où elle faisait sciemment le choix de mettre en danger son premier né. Un choix qu'elle commença même à regretter, malgré l'urgence de son cœur à vouloir retrouver Magnus. Tout en baissant la tête, la lèvre inférieure rongée par le stress, elle vit son Maître s'avancer vers dans un soupir compatissant. Son tourment était si intense que même l'autre Tom pouvait le ressentir. A cette heure, elle doutait de tout, mais surtout d'elle-même. D'un geste doux, Voldemort lui caressa la joue, mais lui dit ses mots néanmoins intransigeants, qu'ils pensaient tous nécessaire de dire à cet instant.

\- J'espère que tu comprends ce que cela implique Ginerva...

\- S'il te plaît, ne dis rien. Supplia-t-elle à voix basse, les larmes aux yeux.

Elle savait pertinemment ce qu'il allait lui demandait. Mais elle refusait de devoir accepter. Elle ne pouvait pas se l'entendre dire.

\- Non, il le faut.

\- Tu ne peux pas me le demander !

\- Une fois que nous serons partis, Magnus devra rester ton entière priorité. Et j'insiste. Peu importe ce qui arrive. Peu importe la situation, et peu importe qui en ressort vivant. Ginny, tu...

\- Arrête s'il te plaît !

\- Tu ne devras pas te retourner. Pour aucun d'entre nous ! Même si cela veut dire rentrer seule dans notre époque.

\- Comment tu peux me demander ça ? Chuchota-t-elle dans son souffle bouleversé.

\- Une guerre implique autant de victime que de sacrifice. Mais celle-ci n'impliquera pas le tien. Tu dois me le promettre.

\- Je...

\- Tu dois le promettre ! Ginerva, notre fils est le seul avenir certain que nous ayons aujourd'hui. On ne peut pas le risquer. Même si cela signifie nous abandonner à notre sort.

\- Non ! S'écria-t-elle horrifiée.

\- Il a raison. Dit Katherine à son tour.

Le cœur de Ginny lui sembla se déchirer en deux. Entendre sa fille lui demander de la laisser mourir, revenait aussi bien à la tuer elle aussi, et pourtant, elle la vit se tenir droite et décidée devant elle, consciente de ses mots.

\- Non, je... je refuse ! Je ne peux pas...

\- Maman... souffla sa fille, en prenant sa main à son tour. Tu devras le faire. Et puis, techniquement, je n'existe même pas. Pas plus que Rosi ou Terrence. On est des anomalies temporelles, aucun de nous ne devrait être ici. Alors si... si jamais les choses tournaient mal...

\- Ne le dis pas... je t'en prie, Katherine...

\- Tu devras nous abandonner. Tout comme vous. Continua-t-elle en regardant Blaise, Drago et Hermione, dont la cage thoracique s'étaient trouées de cet ultimatum prévisible.

\- Elle a raison. Acquiesça Terrence, les dents serrées. Il le faudra.

\- Non ! S'emporta Blaise.

\- Papa s'il te plaît... L'heure n'est pas à l'héroïsme mais à la survie. Et Kath dit vrai... sans vous, on n'a aucune chance d'exister un jour. Qu'on meure aujourd'hui ou demain ne changera rien, tant que vous vous survivez. C'est tout ce qui comptera au final.

Les sorciers étaient sans voix, bouleversés par la vérité explicite de ces mots, dont ils avaient retardé l'évocation le plus possible. Main dans la main, Hermione et Drago se retenaient mutuellement pour ne pas tomber sous le poids de l'horreur que cela leur infligeait, tandis que Ginny ne retenait plus ses larmes, mais ses cris.

\- Promets. Insista Voldemort sans la quitter des yeux.

Les joues ruisselantes, elle se mordit la lèvre jusqu'à en sentir le goût de son propre sang. Elle ne voulait pas laisser sa langue parler. Pas quand elle savait quels mots en sortiraient.

\- Ginny... ne m'oblige pas à te l'ordonner, s'il te plaît… Promets.

C'était une torture, si grande et si intolérable, que la jeune femme ne sut pas comment elle réussit à rester debout. A côté de cela, son accouchement aurait presque pu ressembler à une promenade de santé. Le cœur éventré dans son sang outré, elle se risqua à regarder son Maître dans les yeux. Elle y lut la même douleur, en plus du reflet de la sienne, s'y bien que le cumul de deux lui donnât l'impression qu'on l'éventrait une seconde fois. A tel point, qu'elle ne s'entendit même pas parler.

\- D'accord.

\- Dis le.

\- Je le promets... Magnus sera ma seule priorité. Personne d'autre.

Le soulagement qu'elle lût à cet instant en lui, l'acheva comme l'apaisa. Un tourment en moins venait de s'alléger de ses épaules, avec la maigre satisfaction de savoir que Ginny ferait tout ce qu'elle pourrait pour survivre, peu importe son sort. Bien que cela ait également sonné, comme une mise à mort. Dans un souffle, il lui embrasa le haut du front dans le silence mortifié de la Salle. Personne n'osa dire quoi que ce soit, pas même Tom, aussi bien intrigué par cette scène, qu'étrangement peiné. Voir une version de lui-même insister pour être laissé pour mort en cas d'imprévu, lui semblait tout surréaliste que l'existence de ses futurs enfants. Pourtant, il s'abstînt du moindre commentaire.

Aussi soudainement que tragiquement, leur voyage de sauvetage inespéré s'était transformé en une marche funèbre, car aucun d'eux ne pouvait s'ôter de l'esprit le risque réel que certains puissent, cette fois, ne pas en réchapper.

\- Faites vos bagages. Souffla alors Voldemort dans un soupir. On transplane dans une heure.

* * *

Il arpentait ces couloirs pour la énième fois, et malgré cela, Scorpius ne put empêcher un énième frisson de lui parcourir l'échine. Pourtant, pour la énième fois encore, il n'en montra rien. A force de le traverser, il en était venu à mémoriser chacune des dalles de ce corridor pavé. Chaque fissure, chaque toile d'araignée, jusqu'aux mètres qui le rapprochaient davantage de sa triste destination. Même les échos des ruissellements de pluies, et les trottinements incessant des rats toujours plus nombreux, lui semblaient aujourd'hui familier. Une triste habitude, qui faisait pitié... à lui le premier, notamment. Bien qu'il se l'interdisait, dans son for intérieur et tout en étant honnête avec lui-même, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de détester cet endroit. Ce sombre couloir... cette allée lugubre qu'aucune lumière ne venait éclairer, ni le jour ni la nuit. N'y scintillaient que les ombres qui le parcourait, tout aussi froides et fugaces que la mort qui hantait les lieux. Des lieux qu'aucun mot n'aurait su décrire, et qu'aucun homme ne devrait parcourir. Oui, cet endroit était de ceux dont on veut nier l'existence, et qu'on souhaite ne jamais voir dans ses pires cauchemars. Et pourtant, lui, le traversait tous les jours et tant de fois, qu'il avait arrêté de les compter. Surement pour se rassurer dans sa tourmente, devenue sa meilleure amie à ce jour. Mais cela n'ôtait rien à la réalité de ce qu'était devenu son quotidien. Ce couloir, était devenu son quotidien.

Alors qu'il arrivait au bout de son malheur, on l'entendit inspirer fortement dans le silence de la nuit. Une porte en fer, se dessinait devant lui. Simple et rouillée en apparence, elle n'en était pas moins le symbole même de la catastrophe innommable qu'était devenue sa vie. Une vie dont il doutait de plus en plus de la valeur, à mesure qu'il continuait de parcourir ce couloir jour après jours. Dans son horreur muette, il souhaita alors entendre des cris. Même un simple gémissement aurait suffi à lui redonner espoir. Mais rien ne résonna derrière la porte. Rien s'y ce n'est l'écho reconnaissable entre de tous, de la mort elle-même. Oui... la nuit était avancée. Et à cette heure et il était trop tard. Aucune âme ne survivait après le coucher du soleil. Jamais. Aucune. Et pour une simple et bonne raison que Kai y veillait personnellement.

La mâchoire serrée, il poussa la porte du bout des doigts, jamais sûr de ce qu'il risquait d'y trouver de l'autre côté. Parfois, certaine vision était si affreuse, que son estomac n'y tenait pas. Et pourtant il en avait vu. Au moins, cela le rassurait sur son humanité. Il n'était pas encore devenu insensible en toute chose.

Les gonds grincèrent douloureusement, et le panneau de fer s'ouvrit étonnement sur une pièce éclairée. L'une des seules de toute cette forteresse qui n'était pas plongé dans l'obscurité. Une fois, il s'était bêtement posée la question du pourquoi, avant que la réponse ne s'impose à lui tout aussi rapidement. Personne ne peut torturer efficacement quelqu'un dans le noir. La bouche sèche, il entra d'un pas lent, ses bottes déjà plongées au beau milieu d'une mare de sang fraîche qui ruissellerait jusque dans la gouttière, où s'en abreuvaient, les rats. Elle n'était jamais sèche lors de ses visites... Elle n'avait pas le temps de l'être. Sans se risquer un regard au sol, Scorpius retînt sa respiration. Chacune inspiration dans cette pièce, revenait à humer le corps putréfié d'une charogne en décomposition. Autant dire qu'après avoir rendu deux déjeuners, il avait appris à ne plus commettre cette erreur. Ou alors, n'arrivait-il plus à sentir la différence entre celle-ci et sa propre odeur ? Parfois, il arrivait que les deux ne soient pas très éloignées...

\- Kaï ? Appela-t-il sombrement.

Comme il s'y attendait, rien ne lui répondit à part l'écho de sa propre voix. Il ne répondait jamais la première fois, souvent parce que dans ces moments-là, il n'arrivait même pas à l'entendre. Tout en s'armant alors des forces qui lui restait, le jeune homme entra davantage, se dévoilant une vue si macabre qu'il fut presque heureux de ne rien avoir avaler aujourd'hui. Une vue malheureusement quotidienne, qui entailla son cœur dans son silence forcé. Une dépouille, si on pouvait encore l'appeler ainsi, reposait nonchalamment sur une table en bois tellement imbibée de sang, qu'elle en était devenue rouge. Tout comme l'intégralité du sol. La mort de cet homme ne semblait pas vieille ; moins d'une demi-heure tout au plus, à en juger par la liquidité du sang qui goûtait encore du plateau, dans une résonance insupportablement lente. Il n'y avait que peu de mot capable de décrire ce qu'il voyait devant lui. Son corps était éventré, du nombril à la gorge, dévoilant tripes, intestins, poumons, et autres organes dont certains, jonchaient le sol. Quant à son visage, il était figé dans la mort, dans une expression qu'on n'aurait même pas su deviner, ses oreilles, son nez et ses yeux ayant été, eux aussi, arrachés. Pourtant, sur le seul coin encore intact de sa joue gauche, était encore visible une larme de sang, seule et sèche sur sa peau marbrée... le dernier restant d'humanité qui avait habité cette carcasse, avant qu'elle ne trépasse dans une douleur que peu pouvait ne serait-ce qu'envisager.

Tout en détournant le regard, Scorpius déglutit. A cette heure, il ne savait plus pour qui, il était véritablement désolé. Cet homme ? Ou l'ombre de son cousin, prostré dans un coin de la pièce, tremblant contre le mur humide éclaboussé par son œuvre.

\- Kai.

Cette fois, il l'entendit, mais sursauta sans retourner. Il ne se retournait jamais.

\- Kai, s'il te plaît...

\- Va-t'en.

Son ton était haletant, encore haché par l'adrénaline qui avait du mal à le quitter. Elle était semblable un démon. Une entité indépendante et malveillante qui le hantait et prenait possession de son corps, animée par cette envie, ce besoin toujours plus pressant et profond de ne jamais s'arrêter. De toujours franchir la limite, un peu plus loin, un peu plus longtemps... un peu plus tout. Ce besoin qui ne le quittait désormais que rarement, galvanisé par ses voix tortueuses et torturantes, qui semblaient sortir tout droit d'un enfer que même Satan n'aurait pas voulu pas connaître. Oui... voilà ce qui le résumait aujourd'hui. Des voix, des pulsions, et une couleur ; la seule qui sciait toujours son teint désormais : le rouge. Un rouge qu'il faisait couler d'abord lentement dans un sourire, mais qui quelques instants plus tard, jonchaient son âme et son visage, dans un étirement de lèvre toujours plus grand et des voix sans cesse plus fortes. Parfois, il n'entendait qu'elles, à tel point qu'il en oubliait tout le reste. Dans ces moments-là, généralement, il ne restait que peu de sang à sa victime, l'intégralité ruisselant alors au sol depuis la table, et ses joues. Et elles le félicitaient, épatée mais exigeantes. Elles en demandaient toujours plus et lui aussi. A tel point qu'il lui arrivait de crier avec elles, quand sa victime rendait son dernier soupir. Une frustration presque plus insupportable que son désir de faire souffrir. Car dans ces moments, il était sa propre victime. Celle qui ne rendait jamais son souffle, mais qui hurlait sans cesse à la mort.

\- Tu... tu dois faire ton rapport. Souffla Scorpius.

\- Tu l'as sous les yeux.

\- Kai...

\- Il ne voulait pas parler. Dit-il alors sans calmer sa respiration.

\- Pas même… après ?

A cette question, Kai rit sombrement de ce genre de rire, qui aurait fait pâlir sa mère.

\- Après ? Dit-il en se redressant.

\- Kai...

\- Il n'y a jamais d'après. Continua-t-il en lui faisant alors face.

Scorpius frissonna de nouveau. Le visage de son cousin était imbibé de sang, et ses yeux, vide de tout, ne reflétaient que la mort qu'il avait donné. Seule deux traînées claires parsemaient ses joues. On aurait pu croire difficile qu'un individu tel que Kai puisse pleurer dans ces instants. Et pourtant c'était le cas. Seulement, personne ne savait si c'était de tristesse ou de joie. Par Merlin, qu'il haïssait le voir ainsi. Qu'il le haïssait, lui, de ne pas pouvoir lutter. Et qu'il se haïssait lui-même, pour ne pas l'empêcher de plonger.

\- Tu...

\- Pourquoi il a dit ça ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Pourquoi il a dit qu'il ne voulait pas parler ? Hein ? C'était... c'était stupide ! Pas vrai ?! Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?! S'agita-t-il de nouveau.

\- Kai, calme-toi...

\- Je.. je ne peux pas. J'ai...

Il hyperventilait, et déjà, son regard se reporta sur les murs tâchés de toute part. Il paniquait. Son adrénaline maudite redescendait et sa lucidité partielle revenait. En d'autres termes, la chute arrivait. Celle dont il avait du mal à se relever chaque nuit.

\- Kai, Kai... c'est bon. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Dit Scorpius en le prenant par les épaules d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant.

\- Scor... J'ai...

\- Chut... Chut, c'est bon.

\- Non ! Non ! S'horrifia-t-il peu à peu.

\- Kai ! Calme-toi !

Scorpius ne le lâchait pas, enserrant davantage ses épaules affaissées sous le poids de sa culpabilité naissante. Il ne devait pas le lâcher. Jamais dans ces moments-là. Cela faisait partie d'un protocole qu'ils avaient instaurés entre eux, au début de leur carrières de soldats. Au début de ces crises...

\- Pourquoi il n'a pas parlé ?! Demanda-t-il de nouveau.

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais il savait ce qui l'attendait en refusant de coopérer.

\- Non... jamais personne ne sait. Pas même moi. Dit-il, les yeux exorbités.

\- Arrête... respire.

\- Non ! S'emporta-t-il désespéré en repoussant les bras du Malfoy. Non !

\- Kai !

\- Ne t'approche pas... s'il te plaît. Supplia-t-il. Je... je les entends encore. Elles sont là ! Elles me parlent !

\- Ces voix ne sont pas réelles, tu le sais bien.

\- Mais elles sont là. Réelles ou pas ! S'écria-t-il hors de lui.

La situation dérapait. Et pourtant, elle n'était pas très différente que celle de la veille. Il ne se passait pas un soir, sans que Kai ne frôle la crise de trop. Déjà plus de six mois s'étaient écoulés depuis leur arrivées ici. Et le temps passait lentement, rythmé par des journées entières à élaborer des plans, des suppositions, à douter et à prier... A tuer et à torturer. Au début, tout n'était que simplicité dans leurs esprits. Et puis, la gangrène de la culpabilité avait commencé à les ronger. Un à un. Au point de les rendre presque aussi fou que ceux pour qui, ils travaillaient aujourd'hui. Et les conséquences étaient là. A vouloir tout remettre dans l'ordre, à vouloir tout faire bien... à vouloir trouver une issue de secours, ils en étaient arrivés à se perdre. Kai dans le sang de ses victimes et Scorpius dans les ruines des bâtiments qu'il attaquait. A eux deux, ils ne formaient même pas le tiers de ce qu'ils avaient été, fut un temps. Et aujourd'hui, ne restaient d'eux que ça... des âmes égarées dans le silence de la mort qu'il répandait égoïstement autour d'eux, avec un but qui n'était plus que mirage à ce jour, et qu'il s'éloignait un peu plus à chaque avancée.

\- S'il te plaît... souffla Scorpius, la gorge serrée. Je sais que c'est dur depuis... depuis qu'on a perdu Magnus. Mais tu dois tenir le coup.

\- Ne dis pas ça ! On... on ne l'a pas perdu !

\- Kai...

\- Non ! S'époumona-t-il en reversant ses instruments sadiques d'un revers de bras.

\- Malakaï arrête !

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. C'est ce qu'il faisait à chaque fois qu'on l'appelait par son prénom entier. Comme un souvenir lointain qui lui revenait en pleine face, il se figeait dans ses élans, plus bouleversé encore. Seule Hermione le nommait ainsi quand elle le réprimandait. Un temps trop oublié, mais pas assez encore, pour qu'il ne le plonge pas dans une tourmente plus grande.

\- Ecoute moi ! S'énerva Scorpius. Je sais ce que tu ressens d'accord ?! Je le sais ! Je le vis aussi ! Mais ce n'est pas le moment de laisser tomber ! Pas maintenant, pas après tout ce qu'on a fait ! Magnus ne l'aurait pas voulu !

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de parler en son nom. Murmura-t-il alors.

\- Si. J'en ai le droit parce que je sais, que c'est ce qu'il nous aurait dit.

\- Tu.. tu as des nouvelles ?

\- Non. Dit-il plus durement. Personne... personne ne sait où il est.

\- Il ne nous aurait pas abandonné.

\- Bien sûr que non. Mais il a peut-être des ennuis et doit probablement se cacher...

\- Se cacher ? Pouffa le Lestrange amusé. Un Jedusor ne se cache pas !

\- On ne sait rien de ce qui est arrivé. Dit-il.

\- Il a disparu du jour au lendemain sans laisser de trace ! Voilà ce qu'on sait.

\- A quoi tu penses ?!

\- A part l'hypothèse qu'il se soit fait prendre ? Pas grand-chose.

\- Magnus ne se ferait jamais prendre ! S'exclama-t-il atterré. C'est impossible.

\- Et jusqu'à il y a une heure, il me semblait impossible de pouvoir ôter deux yeux en même temps, et pourtant, je l'ai fait.

Scorpius déglutit. Il n'aimait pas ce que supposait son cousin. A vrai dire, il n'aimait rien de ce que l'on pouvait naturellement supposer de cette situation. Leur frère, leur compagnon, leur guide avait disparu, ne laissant rien d'autre derrière lui que son ombre et son absence toujours plus grande. Les fidèles de Gridnelwald pensaient qu'il avait fui, d'autres encore supposaient qu'il se soit fait tuer. Mais il ne voulait pas le croire. Il ne le pouvait pas. Il s'y refusait. Sans répondre davantage, Scorpius le regarda de nouveau. Ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux désormais. Et devaient faire avec, que cela leur plaise ou non.

\- Grindelwald attend ton rapport. Dit-il alors en se retournant vers le corps.

\- Il n'a rien voulu dire.

\- C'est tout ?

\- Ce n'était qu'un gosse de seize ans Scorpius. Souffla Kai. Comment... comment quelqu'un peut vouloir endurer ce que je lui ai fait ?

\- Peut-être qu'il ne savait rien…

Cette hypothèse lui fit esquiver une grimace fugace, mélange d'amusement et de consternation.

\- Alors je l'ai torturé pour rien.

\- Ne sois pas trop dur avec toi même...

\- Facile à dire. Ce n'est pas toi qui l'as éviscéré vivant.

\- Non... mais c'est moi qui l'ai amené ici...

* * *

Coucou ! Après cette petite pose, me revoilà ! Ça me fait mal de le dire, mais ça y est... on attaque la dernière ligne droite. J'ai écrit la moitié de la fin (si on peut dire) et je peux déjà vous dire qu'il ne reste qu'une dizaine de chapitre tout au plus. Aussi j'espère qu'il vous plairont ! A commencer par ce chapitre, avec le retour de nos fils prodigue : Kai et Scorpius. Ce chapitre marque aussi le départ de nos héros, mais comment cela va-t-il se terminer ? Cela reste à découvrir ! ;)

N'hésitez pas à me donner vos réactions et pronostiques pour la suite !

A très vite ! Gros bisoussss !


	38. Chapter 38

\- Vous les avez laissé partir ?!

\- Mais enfin Albus ! Nos élèves sont en vacances ! Je n'avais aucune raison de les retenir au château.

Dumbledore déglutit, l'intestin au bord des lèvres et les yeux révulsés d'horreur. Sa seule carte, son seul atout, son unique chance, venait tout simplement de lui filer entre les doigts, cachée derrière l'excuse du manteau blanc des vacances de fin d'année. Pour l'amour de Merlin, pourquoi fallait-t-il que cet imbécile de Dippet soit aussi aveugle ? Jedusor ne serait jamais parti de bon cœur. Le sorcier détestait quitter Poudlard, allant jusqu'à supplier qu'on le laisse rester pendant les mois d'été. Alors prendre congé pour Noël ? Dans son orphelinat moldu et insalubre ? Cela relevait plus d'une fiction infantile que de la réalité. Et bien entendu, comme un malheur n'arrivait jamais seul, il avait fallu qu'il parte accompagner. Blaise Richards, Drago Mélors, Hermione Jeanne et sa chère Ginny Donovan, avaient eux aussi désertés le château, laissant les couloirs vides de leur absence, et l'âme du Mage, terrassée par ses doutes les plus terribles. La main tremblante, il s'accrocha à sa barbe comme pour ne pas perde la tête. Quelque chose se tramait. Quelque chose de plus inquiétant encore que son irrépressible sentiment de danger qui l'avait étreint cette dernière semaine. Quelque chose de grave. Et malgré tous ses efforts pour se faire entendre, il devait se rendre à l'évidence. Il était le seul à s'en rendre compte. Face à la figure austère et boudeuse du directeur, le professeur soupira, le teint blême. La situation lui échappait. Et il détestait ça.

\- Directeur, s'il vous plaît écoutez moi ! Vous... vous devez les faire revenir !

\- Les faire revenir ?! Albus, je pense plutôt que vous devriez suivre leur exemple et prendre quelques congés.

\- Monsi...

\- Vous êtes épuisés. C'est évident. Pas que cela soit votre faute mon ami... on ne peut pas dire que le Ministère vous ait ménagé ces derniers temps. Soupira-t-il. Mais je pense que vous devriez lâcher prise.

\- Je vais très bien, mais je suis inquiet !

\- Inquiet ? Vous ? Oh je vous en prie, la Guerre est finie. L'inquiétude n'est plus que passé. Tournez-vous vers l'avenir !

Cette affirmation, honteuse et fausse, failli presque arraché un rire nerveux au Sorcier. Comment quelqu'un de censé pouvait-il seulement croire un instant en ce que la Gazette publiait ? Comment quelqu'un ne pouvait-il pas voir que la guerre était encore loin d'être fini ? Et que Grindewald était encore en vie... ? Car oui. Il l'était bel et bien. Et Dumbledore, mieux que personne, le savait. Oui... Grindelwald avait beau se cacher, rester tapis dans l'ombre et commanditer de loin de banales attaques à ses sbires contre les moldus, cela ne changeait rien à la réalité qu'il tentait vainement de dissimuler au monde. Il allait revenir, plus grand, plus fort et plus déterminé que jamais à achever son œuvre ; pendant que lui serait à la recherche de sa seule arme capable de le vaincre, perdue à cette heure il ne savait où, quelque part dans le pays.

\- Directeur, s'il vous plaît...

\- Mais bon dieu, Jedusor vous obsède !

\- Il est suspect !

\- Suspect ? Par Merlin vous perdez la tête ! Le meilleur élève de toute l'école, le plus brillant que nous n'ayons jamais instruit depuis plus de quarante ans, suspect ?!

\- Vous savez aussi bien que moi que ses fréquentations, ses activités, de même que ses lectures prêtent à confusion.

\- Voyons Albus... souffla Dippet fatigué par ses tirades interminables. Être intéressé par différentes formes de magie, ne fait pas de lui un adepte de magie noir.

Il paraissait tellement convaincu par ses propos, qu'il aurait presque pu faire hurler de rire l'Esprit du temps lui-même, et attendrir Dumbledore de par sa naïveté évidente. Mais il n'était plus l'heure de convaincre, ou de se faire entendre. Dumbledore avait besoin de réponses, et vite.

\- Permettez au moins que je mène mon enquête.

\- Vous voulez espionner l'un de nos élèves ?!

\- Le ministère m'a chargé de dépister les possibles adeptes de Grindelwald au sein de notre école. Et même s'il est supposé mort, je préfère ne pas prendre de risque.

\- Albus...

\- Je ne vous demande rien d'autre. Et puis s'il s'avère que j'avais tort, vous pourrez être le premier à me dire que vous aviez raison.

\- Vous n'allez pas lâcher l'affaire, pas vrai ?

Non. Il n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire. A aucun prix.

\- Je veux juste protéger nos élèves Directeur... Dit-il alors, la gorge serrée.

Le vieil homme grimaça dans sa moustache blanchie par le stress et les années. Ne pouvait-il donc pas, pour une fois, ne rien se passer dans cette école ? Ou même dans ce pays ? Juste l'espace de quelques instants ? Prêt à capituler, il roula des yeux, les joues creusées de fatigue.

\- Vous m'épuisez Albus.

\- Monsieur...

\- Soit ! S'exaspéra-t-il soudainement dans un ton énervé, vaincu par le regard perçant de son employé. Vous suivrez la procédure, et garderez vos distances. Je refuse que les élèves apprennent que le Ministère garde un œil sur eux.

\- Bien entendu.

Son ton, pressé et teinté d'un espoir à peine dissimulé, fut presque aussi éloquent que le scintillement de ses pupilles quand il vit Dippet se lever dans une grimace âgée. Sans un mot, mais d'un coup de baguette éclair, le Directeur fit alors apparaître ce qui sembla être un recueil, volumineux et poussiéreux, orné de l'emblème du château, mais aussi frappé par la magie symbolique et reconnaissable du Ministère de la Magie. Un ouvrage unique et officiellement interdit, car contraire à les toutes valeurs de Poudlard et du monde Magique. Mais en temps de guerre, faire abstraction du respect de la vie privée des individus, était chose facile. En particulier quand cela émanait d'un ordre direct du Ministre de la Magie. Ce dernier, avait toujours eu conscience des dérives sectaires de certaines familles et parents d'élèves, aussi, il n'avait pas été difficile de le convaincre d'instaurer des mesures de surveillance accrues au sein même de l'établissement. Ce livre, à n'utiliser qu'en cas de présomption certaine, en était la quintessence même, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il était relié à la magie de chaque baguette du moindre sorcier se baladant dans l'enceinte du château, et répertoriait leur trajet sur un rayons d'une dizaine de kilomètre, jusqu'aux confins de la Forêt Interdite. Autant dire que cela revenait à pister quiconque avait sa baguette sur lui, dans une école de sorcier et au-delà... Seuls quelques professeurs étaient au courant de ce genre de pratique, honteusement camouflées depuis le début des guerres sorcières et moldus, mais il n'en restait pas moins un système ingénieux, qui aurait fait scandale si cela s'était su.

Frémissant devant les pages qui se mirent à défiler sous ses yeux, Dumbledore attendit, tout en tremblant d'impatience, tel un enfant. Les lunettes sur le bout du nez, il ne lui fallut pas plus de quelques instants pour voir le directeur s'exclamer dans un hoquet, le doigt posé sur le nom maudit qui le hantait tant.

\- Alors... apparemment Tom Jedusor n'a pas pris le Poudlard Express ce matin. A la place, il s'est dirigé vers Pré-au-Lard, y est resté quelques heures et a finalement prit la direction de Londres en passant par de petits villages moldus.

\- Londres ?! s'exclama Dumbledore ébranlé. Mais... mais...

\- Je vous l'avais dit Albus... soupira Dippet fière de lui. Vous avez besoin de vacance.

\- Il n'est pas à Londres ! Il ne repartirait jamais à l'orphelinat Wool pour les vacances ! Encore moins à pieds !

\- Et bien dans ce cas, allez-y par vous-même, mais le Livre est formel. Pour le moment, rien ne corrobore vos suspicions à son égard et tout laisse à penser que Tom est bien repartit là-bas.

\- La portée du Livre n'est pas infini. Dit-il alors, les sangs rongés de frustration.

\- Pas plus que votre claire-voyance Albus.

\- Nous verrons cela.

* * *

\- Je sais que je ne suis pas d'un capital d'optimisme très développé, mais sérieusement... vous ne pensez quand même pas que ça va marcher ?!

Harry et Ron se regardèrent entre eux, les dents serrées et les cernes pendants à leurs yeux. Après plus de cinq heures de marche, la dernière chose dont ils avaient besoin à l'heure actuelle, était bien les commentaires de Jedusor, qui bien qu'épuisé lui aussi, n'en gardait pas moins sa langue bien pendue.

\- Personne ne t'a obligé à venir. Cingla Harry dans un soupir sans le regarder.

\- Et vous laisser tout ruiner ? C'est hors de question.

\- On veut juste louer une chambre ! S'exclama Ron. Pas affronter un troll !

\- Vos visages sont placardés sur tous les murs de cette auberge, dans laquelle vous voulez entrer avec un simple charme de confusion !

\- Ce simple charme de confusion, comme tu dis, nous a aidé à te fuir pendant plus d'un an dans notre époque. Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire pour toi, mais pour nous, cela signifie qu'il marche. Et qu'il t'a berné.

Le sorcier grimaça dans un rictus agacé sans répondre. Il était inutile de s'engager sur ce terrain-là avec eux. Affligé par leur manque d'originalité en matière de camouflage, il se contenta donc de les suivre dans l'allée pavée à peine éclairée de l'auberge. La nuit était avancée, et leurs pieds presque en sang. Bien qu'Harry et Ron s'y soient habitués pendant leur cavale de plusieurs mois, et qu'Hermione, Drago, Jedusor, Voldemort, Blaise et leurs enfants tenaient le coup, ce n'était pas la même pour Ginny. Magnus emmailloté contre sa poitrine, les jambes de la jeune femme montraient des signes de faiblesse, et ses joues déjà pâles, s'étaient vidées du peu de sang qu'il leur restait. Bien qu'elle n'en montrât rien et aurait probablement préférée avaler sa langue plutôt que de l'avouer, les sorciers n'avaient pas manqué de le remarquer. Aussi, vu son état, aucun d'eux n'avait souhaité la pousser au bout de ses limites, le Maître et Tom, s'étant silencieusement consulté du regard avant de décider de s'arrêter dans le prochain village. Tous deux pouvaient le sentir aussi clairement que l'odeur des pins qui les entouraient, si elle ne craquait pas dans l'heure, elle s'écroulerait dans la suivante. Blaise non plus n'en menait pas large. Bien qu'il le montrât encore moins qu'elle, ses pas restaient mal assurés, si bien que par moment, sa canne semblait avancer plus vite que lui.

Autant dire que leur fine équipe, aurait probablement fait rire n'importe qui, qui les auraient croisés : une jeune mère épuisée, un ancien toxicomane encore en sevrage, un bébé d'à peine une semaine, deux doubles temporels effrayant, une miss-je-sais-tout angoissée, un blond platine sur le quai-vive, deux éclaireurs fichés dans tout le pays, et trois jeunes adultes à peine sortis de la puberté... oui, il y avait de quoi rire, et désespérer à la fois. Surtout quand leur mission s'avère être de retrouver trois des plus grands meurtriers de guerre de Grindelwald. Ce but, les paralysaient comme les motivaient dans leur quête. L'incertitude, la peur et le doute, les avaient regagnés aussi rapidement que le soulagement de leur découverte les avait quittés. Leur départ s'était fait dans la précipitation et l'angoisse de ne pas en revenir, et la tension qui les habitaient tous, hantait désormais l'air qu'ils respiraient à chaque pas. Il leur fallait un plan d'attaque, une âme à sacrifier, la baguette de sureaux, et une issue de secours en cas de problème et d'imprévu. Or, pour le moment, il n'avait que le froid de la nuit pour les accompagner et leurs minces espoirs de succès, qui ne les réchauffaient guère à cette heure. Aussi, il leur fallait se poser, réfléchir, encore et toujours à ce qu'il se passerait le lendemain, tout en essayant de ne pas s'attarder sur l'éventualité que Dumbledore se lance à leur trousse à eux aussi. Bien entendu, il était évident qu'il ne laisserait pas Magnus, qu'il considérait comme sa seule carte à jouer contre Grindelwald, se balader dans la nature sans essayer de le retrouver. Et malgré tous les sorts qu'ils avaient lancés sur lui et eux-mêmes, ils se devaient de ne pas sous-estimer la détermination du Sorcier.

Dans des temps de crise pareil, tout le monde est prêt à tout. Même au pire. Et c'est bien cette dernière éventualité, qui les avaient poussés à masquer leurs traces, et à user de tous leurs subterfuges pour ne pas se faire remarquer. D'où la consternation de Jedusor, devant la simplicité presque irresponsable du sort de confusion d'Harry et de Ron.

Dépité, mais silencieux, il rabattit la capuche de sa cape, et s'engouffra à la suite de ses compagnons de route. L'endroit était étroit, mal entretenu et si mal famé, qu'il n'aurait presque pas été surprenant d'y trouver Grindelwald lui-même. A la place, n'y avait que quelques voyageurs et cracmols à peine éveillés sur des tables en fer rouillés. C'est une gobelin, qui les accueilli alors, au nez si long et tordu, qu'il touchait presque son menton. Petite et trapue, elle les regarda de ses yeux en fente sans dire le moindre mot. Une aubaine en soit, dans l'hypothèse qu'elle n'ait pas reconnue les visages placardés derrière son bar. Et c'est ce qui sembla être le cas. Sans formalité, elle s'empara vénalement des Gallions qu'ils lui tendirent, elle leur jeta deux clés rouillées en marmonnant dans ses poils de barbes avant de disparaître derrière son comptoir, dans le soupir soulagés et muets des trois sorciers.

\- Alors Jedusor ? Toujours pas optimiste ?

\- La ferme Potter.

Le survivant sourit dans un ricanement, avant de s'engouffrer dans le petit escalier menant aux chambres. Celles qui leur avait été attribué relevaient plus d'un placard qu'autre chose, mais dans leur position, ce n'était pas comme s'ils étaient en mesure de faire la fine bouche. Harry s'empressa d'aller chercher les autres, toujours cachés derrière l'auberge, tandis que Ron et Tom s'attelèrent à agrémenter leurs lits de quelques oreillers qu'ils avaient enfouie au fond de sac magiquement modifiés par Hermione. Un peu de confort ne leur ferait pas de mal, en particulier pour Ginny.

\- Vous m'avez vraiment berné avec ce vulgaire charme ?! S'exclama brusquement Jedusor, sans arriver à digérer cet affront.

Ron sourit malgré lui. Le faire sortir de ses gonds était presque trop facile.

\- Oui et non. Disons que la situation était plus compliquée.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- On faisait comme aujourd'hui. On se planquait, on se dissimulait avec autant de sorts que possibles. Mais oui, en soit, on a réussi.

\- C'est affligeant...

\- Ne sois pas si dure avec toi-même. Au final c'est une bonne chose que tu ne nous aies pas trouvé. Dit-il nonchalant.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Aucun de tes enfants ne serait là aujourd'hui, si ça avait été le cas. Alors oui. Estime toi heureux.

Le jeune homme ne trouva rien à répondre à cela, muet dans sa stupeur cachée. Il n'y a pas si longtemps encore, cette affirmation l'aurait profondément dérangée. Il l'aurait trouvé absurde. Or, pour la première fois de sa vie il se surprit à penser que Ron pouvait peut-être avoir raison. Une idée fugace, qui le laissa pantois dans sa propre considération de lui-même, et qu'il chercha à chasser de son esprit fatigué. Pourtant, elle lui revînt en pleine face quand la porte de leur chambre s'ouvrit sur les visages de Ginny, Katherine et Magnus, endormi dans leurs bras.

Oui... peut-être qu'au final, un avenir imparfait, valait mieux que pas d'avenir du tout. Mais même en pensant cela, il ne réussit pas à trouver une once d'une imperfection, dans le tableau qu'il voyait. Une constatation plus encore effrayante à ses yeux, que leur quête elle-même.

* * *

\- Terrence ?

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Allongé sur le sol, aux côtés de son père, entre leurs sacs et cousins, il resta immobile dans le silence seulement ponctué des ronflements de Ron. A la vue de la fatigue collective, s'endormir n'avait posé que peu de problème au reste du groupe. Ginny, Hermione, le maître et leurs filles, s'étaient partagés la chambre avec le plus de lits, laissant les garçons dans l'autre, un peu plus étroite et aux murs décrépis. Pourtant, cela n'avait empêché personne de s'écrouler, Drago, Harry et Ron, s'étant profondément évanouis dans leur inconscience. Mais Blaise, lui, n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Tourmenté par la douleur de ses jambes et l'agitation de son sang toujours en manque, il se retournait sur lui-même depuis déjà une bonne heure, assistant à la percée du jour à travers les volets fermés de la fenêtre. Ses pensées ne tarissaient pas dans son esprit, emplit de doutes et de craintes toujours plus grandes dans son insomnie. Mais ce qui le hantait plus que toute autre chose à cette heure d'incertitude, était bien la conversation qu'il avait eu avec son fils, restée en suspens depuis désormais quelques jours. Malgré les tentatives de Blaise, Terrence s'était toujours montré distant et hostile à l'idée d'une nouvelle confrontation. Un comportement que son père comprenait, bien qu'il ne fasse que le laisser un peu plus dans l'inquiétude. Blaise voulait des réponses. Plus que cela même, il en avait besoin. Savoir comment Luna avait disparue, où il avait été à ce moment-là, et s'il l'avait vengé, l'obsédait au-delà du raisonnable dans un élan de culpabilité qu'il n'arrivait à refréner. Toute sa vie, il avait espéré fonder une famille, qu'il aurait su protéger et garder en sécurité. Mais cette dernière année, ne lui avait montré qu'un avenir de loyaux services et de guerre. Pendant de longs mois, il s'était alors résigné à l'idée de ne jamais aboutir à ce fantasme, or l'arrivée de son fils avait tout changé ; en bien, comme en mal. Car la prédiction de son futur, était plus sombre encore qu'une vie de servitude. Oui, il aurait bien une famille, mais qu'il ne saurait pas protéger du mal dans lequel le monde serait plongé. Et cet échec-là, était pour lui, plus amer que n'importe quelle défaite.

\- Terrence ? Insista-t-il.

Blaise savait qu'il ne dormait pas, tout comme Tom qui lui non plus, n'arrivait pas à faire abstraction des ronflements titanesques du Weasley.

\- S'il te plaît...

Terrence soupira silencieusement dans le noir, à la fois agacé et mal à l'aise. Cette situation était suffisamment gênante entre eux, pour qu'il souhaite vouloir l'aggraver. Laisser les choses en l'état, était alors tout ce qu'il avait trouvé pour préserver l'équilibre fragile qu'ils avaient difficilement acquit

\- Dors. Tu as besoin de sommeil pour demain. Dit-il alors simplement.

\- Je ne peux pas.

\- Alors essaie. Rétorqua-t-il.

\- Terrence...

\- Je n'ai pas envie de parler.

\- Mais...

\- Papa... arrête s'il te plaît.

Cette demande aussi franche que froide, laissa le Zabini pantois et frustré. Il ne voulait pas le brusquer, mais rien n'aurait su calmer sa tourmente, le condamnant à ressasser inlassablement l'impuissance et l'échec qu'il lui ferait subir. Les dents serrées, Blaise ne dis donc rien, intimement blessé dans son âme meurtrie et regarda son fils se détourner de lui, instaurant davantage de distance encore. Une scène que ne manqua pas le Jedusor depuis son lit à ressort. Dans un froncement de sourcils, le jeune homme repensa à toutes les fois où il avait vu Terrence éviter son père, et éluder toutes les question qu'il avait pu lui poser. Oui, leur relation était pour le moins compliquée, mais ce qui insurgeait Tom était bien Blaise. A chaque tentative ratée, il restait au sol, comme un chien battu par son maître et ayant trop peur de montrer les dents pour se défendre. Un comportement faible et écœurant d'ennuie, qu'il le fit soupirer d'agacement dans le noir, et déclarer brusquement de vive voix.

\- Sérieusement Zabini, tu ne vas même pas insister ?

\- Pardon ? S'étonna-t-il.

\- Ton fils n'est clairement pas ouvert à la conversation, et tout ce qui trouve à faire, c'est renoncer ?

\- Reste en dehors de ça Jedusor. Cingla Terrence.

\- Désolé, mais je ne suis pas ton père. T'a capacité à me donner des ordres est donc clairement inexistante.

\- Tu ferais mieux de dormir toi aussi.

\- Avec un train ronflant dans mes oreilles ? Je ne sais même pas comment Harry et Drago font pour ne pas lui lancer un Adava dans son sommeil !

\- On a partagé une chambre au Trois Balais pendant plus d'un mois avant d'entrer à Poudlard. Autant dire qu'on a dû s'y faire. Soupira Blaise.

\- Sérieusement ?! Un mois ! Je l'aurai tué bien avant de m'y habituer...

\- Silence vous deux ! S'énerva alors Terrence.

\- Mini Zabini est tendu. Railla-t-il.

\- La ferme Jedusor !

\- Oh tu sais je comprends ta réticence à vouloir parler. Dit-il tout en l'ignorant. Ça ne doit pas être de facile d'avoir un ancien toxicomane comme père.

\- Ça n'a rien avoir avec ça ! S'indigna-t-il.

\- Ah vraiment ? Et bien dans ce cas, je doute que ton silence soit justifié.

\- Je veux juste dormir !

\- Très bien, très bien... Dans ce cas, je ne parlerais qu'à Blaise. Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'avoir déçu ton fils, alors même que techniquement, tu n'as encore rien fait ?

\- Pour l'amour du ciel, tais-toi ! S'horrifia Terrence en se relevant de moitié.

\- Je ne fais que poser une question.

\- Et bien arrête !

\- C'est dur... répondit alors Blaise à demie-voix.

Ses mots, laissèrent Terrence aussi bien sans voix, qu'étonné, mais ne purent que faire esquiver un sourire narquois chez le jeune mage.

\- Tu... tu penses que tu m'as déçu ? Demanda-t-il du bout des lèvres.

\- Difficile de faire autrement. Je n'ai pas été présent quand j'aurai dû l'être. Que tu me détestes n'est pas une surprise.

\- Qu.. quoi ?! Papa, je ne te déteste pas ! S'exclama-t-il.

\- Vraiment ? Demanda Jedusor. Jusqu'à présent tu n'as pas montré le contraire.

\- Ne te mêle pas de ça, toi !

\- Oh je t'en prie, je suis un expert en la matière, et tout ce que tu as su faire depuis ton arrivée, c'est l'éviter. Rétorqua-t-il.

\- Je ne l'évite pas !

\- Ah bon ? Dit Blaise dans un sourire vaincu.

Terrence balbutia, dépité et pris au dépourvu par la tournure de leur conversation. Oui, il l'avait esquivé autant qu'il l'avait pu depuis leur dernière confrontation, cherchant le plus possible à retarder leur prochain échange. Mais pour rien au monde il ne l'aurait détesté Certes, leur histoire commune était pavée de drames et de conflits, mais il restait son père et lui, son fils. Ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux face au reste du monde. Et bien qu'il eût voulût le nier, ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre. Terrence, peut-être même plus que lui.

\- Je... je ne t'évite pas parce que je déteste. Non, je... je voulais juste qu'on n'ait pas à reparler du futur.

\- Mais on doit en reparler ! On... on ne peut pas rester comme ça. Reprit Blaise. Je sais que j'ai commis des erreurs avec toi. Et très sincèrement, je m'en excuse. Mais si on n'en parle pas, comment veux-tu que sache comment m'améliorer ? Comment ne pas les reproduire, et devenir un bon père ?

\- Tu es un bon père... souffla-t-il la gorge serrée.

\- Si c'était le cas, tu ne m'éviterais pas.

\- Et je n'aurais pas à intervenir. Soupira Tom, dans un élan d'évidence.

\- Tu n'as pas d'autre chat à fouetter ?!

\- Moi ? Demanda-t-il. Non, pas pour le moment. Vous êtes la seule distraction qui m'empêche d'étouffer Weasley.

\- Je ne veux pas te forcer à quoi que ce soit Terrence... dit Blaise. Oui, je voudrais que l'on parle tous les deux, et que tu n'es pas peur de le faire. Mais je ne veux pas non plus que tu t'y sentes obliger.

Le jeune homme ne sut plus quoi dire. A cet instant, et devant son père, il était perdu. Perdu entre ses souvenirs, ses conflits intérieurs, sa culpabilité, mais aussi et surtout perdu avec lui-même. Comment aurait-il pu tout lui dire, quand lui-même refusait d'admettre ce qui était arrivé ? Refusait de s'avouer la sombre vérité qu'il voulait à tout prix oublier et effacer de sa vie ? Il ne savait pas. Mais personne d'autre à part lui, ne pouvait savoir. La poitrine alourdie par un sac de sable, il eut du mal à respirer, conscient de l'injustice et de la torture qu'il faisait endurer à Blaise et de son incapacité à y remédier. Mais il était trop tôt à l'heure de ce petit matin, et trop tôt dans son âme.

\- Merci... souffla-t-il alors.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi...

\- Bon sang, vous être sérieux ?! S'exaspéra Tom dépité devant leur mutuelle résignation.

\- Étouffe Ron si tu veux. Répondit Blaise. Mais c'est fini pour ce soir.

\- Génial...

\- Mais au fait, de ton côté ! Où tu en es toi ? Demanda Terrence d'un ton malicieux en se tournant alors vers lui.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Avec Ginny ? Avant que le maître ne débarque, vous n'étiez pas... en ambiguïté tous les deux ?

Tom, largement pris au dépourvu par cette question, ne trouva rien à dire. A vrai, lui-même n'avait pas de réponse, mais doutait qu'il en trouve ce soir. Gêné et agacé, il se retourna dans le froissement de son drap usé, et déclara sombrement, prit au piège par son propre jeu.

\- Tu as raison mini Zabini, il est temps de dormir.

\- Tu es sûr ? Parce que je pense que ce sujet mérite d'être approfondit lui aussi.

\- La ferme.

* * *

Scorpius soupira en traversant de nouveau le couloir maudit qui le conduirait à son cousin. Il n'était que six heures du matin, et pourtant, il se trouvait déjà là, à redouter l'état dans lequel il trouverait encore. Mais à la différence de son rituel quotidien, le jeune homme ne s'attarda pas devant la porte en fer qui se dressa devant lui, ni même ne prit pas le temps de frapper ou d'attendre que des cris résonnent pour le rassurer. Aujourd'hui, il n'en avait pas le temps, mais surtout, il n'en avait pas l'envie. A la place, il entra donc d'un pied ferme, les sourcils froncés d'agacement et le visage las, avant de faire face à celui surpris, de Kai. Autant dire que son cousin ne l'avait jamais vu se présenter à lui, aussi tôt de si bon matin.

\- Il y a un problème ? S'enquît-il inquiet.

Scorpius voulu répondre, mais ne put que déglutir dans un haut-le-cœur au goût de bile. La gorge prit d'assaut par l'odeur écœurante de sang séché et de corps en putréfaction, il se couvrit le nez dans un recul incontrôlé, ses yeux pleurants presque d'eux-mêmes face à l'infection de l'air. Pour l'amour de Merlin, il ignorait comment une odeur pareille pouvait seulement exister. A croire qu'il venait d'entrer dans un fausse de charogne dévorées par des rats. Et en soit, ce n'était pas forcément faux. Des rongeurs grouillaient un peu partout, s'arrachant de leurs gueules pleines de sang, les derniers bouts d'entrailles de la victime de la veille, tandis que d'autres, léchaient désespérément le sol, à la recherche de quelques restes. La carcasse du jeune mort, elle, n'avait pas quitté la table de cauchemar, et déjà, attirait les mouches contre les minces carreaux du cachot.

\- Comment... comment tu fais... ? Bafouilla-t-il derrière son gant.

\- Oh tu sais, à force on s'habitue à l'odeur. Mais tu ne viens jamais si tôt d'habitude. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de tout nettoyer.

\- Attend... tu nettoies cette pièce ?!

\- Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que je suis le boucher officiel de Grindelwald, que je ne dois pas faire les choses dans les règles de l'art. S'exclama-t-il dans un sourire amusé, en retirant ses gants. Et puis, comment veux-tu que je travaille dans de bonnes conditions sinon ? Aucun elfe ne descend faire la poussière !

Scorpius voulut rire mais se retînt les dents serrées, loin de vouloir vomir les derniers restes de son repas de la veille. Sans rien dire, il vit alors Kai reposer une petite pince couverte de sang, et se défaire d'une drôle de pair de lunette. En bien meilleur état que la veille, il le regardait simplement curieux et intrigué, bien loin de ses coups d'œil hystériques et déconcentrés. A le voir ainsi, et en faisant abstraction d'à peu près tout ce qui logeait dans cette pièce et de l'odeur infâme qui l'habitait, on n'aurait presque pu le prendre pour chirurgien légèrement dérangé.

\- Qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-il incertain, en jetant un regard suspect au corps toujours ouvert de part en part.

\- Des fouilles. Grindelwald est un peu paranoïaque sur les bords alors il m'a demandé de vérifier que les suspects n'aient pas ingéré une quelconque preuve.

\- Ingéré ?!

\- Oh tu sais j'ai arrêté d'essayer de comprendre les mages noirs depuis longtemps... Soupira-t-il. Et puis, il n'y a rien de tel pour se réveiller qu'une petite autopsie.

\- Techniquement, tu as déjà fait la moitié du travail en le torturant, non ? Ce pauvre bougre est ouvert depuis hier. Grimaça-t-il.

\- Pas faux... mais bon, on n'est jamais certain de rien alors autant être méticuleux. Mais dis mois, que me vaux l'honneur de ta visite ?

\- Je... je suis venu te chercher. On part en mission. Dit-il.

\- Aujourd'hui ?

\- Oui. Toutes nos troupes se réunissent.

\- Toutes ? Je croyais que les attaques ne se faisaient plus que par petites esquades ? Déclara-t-il surpris, et subitement plus inquiet.

\- Oui et bien, les ordres ont changé. Et les objectifs aussi. Souffla-t-il sombrement.

\- Comment ça ?

Scorpius ne sut pas trop comment trouver ses mots. Autant dire que la réunion à laquelle il avait assisté il y a moins de quelques minutes, l'avait laissé tout aussi muet qu'à cet instant. De ce qu'il avait vu, Grindelwald s'impatientait. Il voulait plus d'actions, plus d'attaques mais aussi plus de peur et de rumeurs. Des initiatives nouvelles de sa part, qui jusqu'à présent, n'avait eu pour mots d'ordres que ceux de prudence et de discrétion. Mais les choses changeaient et évoluaient dans un sens qui ne prédisait qu'une seule et unique chose à ses yeux : son retour officiel sur la scène du monde Magique. Et qui disait retour, et bien... disait morts. Beaucoup de morts. Et par extension aussi, beaucoup plus de travail pour Kai.

\- Il veut qu'on lui ramène des otages.

\- Des aurores ?

\- Non. Cingla-t-il la gorge nouée. Des civils.

\- Combien ?

\- Le plus possible.

Kai balbutia de stupeur, les yeux grands ouverts sur la signification des mots de son cousin, pas certain d'avoir alors bien compris ce qu'il attendait de lui. Et pourtant, cela paraissait évident.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Oui.

\- Mais...

\- Il n'y a pas de mais. Ce sont les ordres.

\- Quelle est la cible ?

\- Un village au Nord de Londres.

\- Mais quoi donc ? Demanda-t-il. La maison d'un ministre ? Un repère ? Un bâtiment moldu ?

Le blond baissa la tête, les épaules affaissées par le poids de ce qu'il allait dire, et de ce qui les attendaient.

\- Non Kai... tout le village.

Cette fois il n'était plus question de retenue. Ni même de pitié ou d'éthique. Aujourd'hui, il n'avait reçu qu'un seul et unique ordre. Celui de faire trembler le monde d'horreur.

\- Tu n'es pas sérieux... Souffla le Lestrange livide.

\- Si. On part dans une demi-heure pour repérer les lieux. Prépare-toi. Ton ménage devra attendre.

Comme une bombe qui aurait explosé sous son nez, les yeux de Kai s'écarquillèrent de stupeur dans un choc inaudible. Ébranlé, il fixa Scorpius comme s'il était fou, encore pas tout à fait certain de ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Et pourtant, il ne le vit pas se corriger. Dans l'électricité du bleu de ses yeux, résonnait la désolation mais aussi une consternation coupable, qui ne fit que davantage le convaincre dans son désespoir naissant. Les mains soudainement tremblantes, elles s'accrochèrent à sa robe, avant de frotter son visage défait dans un élan de stresse et d'ébouriffer ses cheveux mal à l'aise. La respiration sifflante, il chercha à parler mais ne put que balbutier ce qui lui sembla être un murmure, dans le nouvel écho des voix qu'il entendait hurler d'excitation dans son esprit.

\- Qu... quoi ?!

\- Tu m'a bien entendu.

\- N... non Scorpius... je ne peux pas y aller. Dit-il alors agité par l'appel de ses démons. La dernière attaque à laquelle j'ai participé était un fiasco ! J'ai presque... j'ai presque failli perdre le contrôle...

\- Justement. Grimaça-t-il. Aujourd'hui, c'est tout ce que veut Grindelwald. Tout le monde a reçu l'ordre de... de se déchaîner. Et... spécialement toi.

\- Non... non tu ne comprends pas ! Paniqua-t-il fébrile. Je... je ne peux pas y aller ! Je ne peux pas ! Il m'a fallu plus de deux semaines pour m'en remettre la dernière fois ! Je ne peux pas prendre ce risque !

Scorpius ne dit rien, conscient de ce qu'il demandait à son cousin et de ce que cela impliquait pour lui. Mais les ordres étaient les ordres, et Grindelwald n'attendait pas d'eux qu'ils fassent la fine bouche ou discutent ses directives. Il n'attendait que des résultats. En particulier avec Kai à leurs côtés.

\- Je sais... Mais on n'a pas le choix. Souffla-t-il désespéré de devoir lui dire ça.

\- Scorp, il y a une raison au fait que je me terre dans ce trou ! Déclara le Lestrange. Et tu sais très bien que si... si je remonte en surface... je ne suis pas sûr de tenir le coup.

\- Je suis désolé Kai... vraiment. Mais il va falloir que tu y arrives.

\- Que j'y arrive ?! S'emporta-t-il outré. Scorpius si... si j'y vais, ce sera un véritable massacre ! Il n'y a aura pas d'otage à ramener torturer mais seulement des morts ! Tu le sais !

\- Je serais là pour t'encadrer ! Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, il faudra juste que tu... que tu te contiennes suffisamment pour ne pas faire une rechute.

\- En tuant des innocents par dizaines ? Oui bien sûre, ça a l'air très prometteur !

\- Kai...

\- Scorpius, s'il te plaît. Je ne peux pas faire ça... pas encore.

Le voir le supplier, profondément apeuré par lui-même, lui retourna l'intestin plus que le cadavre dévoré par les rats. Il ne voulait pas le pousser à bout. Il ne voulait pas lui infliger cela, ni même le jeter du haut du précipice ; mais cet ordre ne venait pas de lui. Et malgré ses veines tentatives, Grindelwald n'avait voulu rien entendre, intimement convaincu que cette mission ne pourrait être menée à bien sans son fidèle le plus instable. Sans celui qui avait réussi à l'impressionner.

\- Ne m'oblige pas y aller...

\- Je n'ai pas le choix Kai. Dit-il déchiré en le prenant par les épaules dans geste qui se voulait réconfortant. Et toi non plus.

\- Alors prépare toi, toi aussi... souffla-t-il pétrifié dans son ultimatum. Parce qu'après des semaines à être resté enfermé, je ne suis même plus certain de ce que je suis ou non, capable de faire. Et ça me fait peur.

* * *

Coucouuuu ! Ça avance, Ça avance et les choses sérieuses commencent ! Dumbledore s'impatiente, Jedusor cogite et Scorpius et Kai se préparent. Autant dire que la suite ne sera pas de tout repos ! A votre avis, que va-t-il se passer durant cette attaque ? Comment Kai va-t-il tenir le coup face à ses pulsions ? Vous le saurez très vite, alors n'hésitez pas à me donnez vos avis ;)

Merci encore pour vos soutiens, et j'espère que la fiction vous plaît toujours autant ! La fin est proche les amis, la fin est proche !

Je vous embrasse, à très vite !

Bizzzzzzee


	39. Chapter 39

Magnus, fut le premier à s'éveiller parmi les membres de l'expédition. Blotti dans les bras de sa mère, elle-même endormie sur l'épaule de son père, il gazouilla fébrilement, encore ensuqué, avant de pousser des cris exigeants et affamés, ses petits membres gigotant vigoureusement pour se défaire de sa couverture. Surprise, Ginny se redressa dans un réflexe, les yeux encore lourds d'un sommeil bien trop peu réparateur et les cheveux en bataille. D'abord désorientée, elle grimaça, éblouie par la lumière du jour. Un éclat bien trop vif, pour n'être que du matin naissant. A ses côtés, elle vit son Maître encore plongé dans les bras de Morphée, ainsi que sa fille, Hermione et Rosalie, dans le lit voisin. Acculés dans leur petite chambre étroite, ils avaient réussi à ne pas dormir par terre, un exploit si elle considérait que Terrence et Blaise, avaient dû se satisfaire d'une couverture et d'un sol pour se reposer. Dans un soupir, elle ne put retenir un bâillement, ses membres douloureusement endoloris après leur marche de la veille, et se tourna vers son fils, presque hors de son emmaillotage. Plus éveillé que jamais, il se débattait avec ses draps, les agrippants de ses petits doigts dans des exclamations bruyantes.

\- Là, là... chut. Tempéra-t-elle alors.

Le prendre dans ses bras donnait toujours une drôle d'impression à la jeune femme. Il était difficile d'imaginer qu'il était bien là, contre elle, alors qu'il y avait moins de quelques semaines, elle lui parlait encore dans son ventre rebondi. Mais là était la beauté de la vie. Un sourire au coin des lèvres, elle le berça tendrement avant de lui donner son sein qu'il happa goulûment dans un hoquet heureux. Son repas d'il y a quatre heures à peine, lui semblait déjà loin.

\- Bien dormi ? Demanda Katherine d'une voix enrouée.

\- Oh, je suis désolé, il t'a réveillé ? Chuchota-t-elle.

\- Non, ne t'en fais pas. Je ne dors pas beaucoup de toute façon.

La Jedusor se redressa sur le lit grinçant, les cheveux éparpillés autour de sa tête et la marque de son oreiller sur la joue. A la regarder, sa mère ne put que s'attendrir devant son air encore assoupi. Elle paraissait si jeune, et si fragile à cet instant, qu'il était dur de croire qu'elle était une vaillante guerrière, dotée d'un des dons les plus mortels de l'histoire de la magie. Pourtant cette vérité restait présente à chaque heure de sa vie, attristant Ginny dans un regard presque coupable qu'elle s'efforça de lui cacher.

\- Les garçons ne sont pas levés ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais on ne va pas devoir tarder. Il est tard, sûrement bientôt midi.

\- Oh ! Oui il est temps d'y aller. Tatie !

A cet appel, Hermione sursauta si brusquement qu'elle en effraya sa fille, paniquée à son tour dans son réveil, qui failli bien tomber du lit. Les voir toutes les deux aussi mal réveillées l'une que l'autre, et avec la même grimace collée sur le visage, ne put que faire exploser les rousses de rire, réveillant de par ce fait Voldemort, étrangement bougon à l'heure du lever.

\- Déjà affamé ? Bailla-t-il amusé en regardant son fils.

\- A ton avis ?

Tout aussi fatigué que la veille, il sourit cependant, et l'embrassa, elle, son fils et sa fille avant de se saisir de sa meilleure mine et de se lever dans le craquement sonore de ses articulations.

\- Tout le monde est réveillé ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Non... grogna Rosalie, tout en somnolant blottie contre le dos de sa mère, à moitié rendormie.

\- Granger debout.

\- J'y travaille maître... j'y travaille. Soupira-t-elle.

\- Où sont les autres ?

\- On ne sait pas. Probablement autant endormi que nous. Dit Katherine.

\- Eh bien je ne l'espère pas pour eux. J'aimerai autant éviter de jeter mon premier sort avant d'avoir pris mon petit déjeuner.

Les filles sourirent, imaginant déjà Ron se faire jeter de son lit. Agité d'un regain d'énergie, Voldemort se massa les joues et tout en se raclant la gorge pour faire son esclandre, s'empressa de se diriger vers la sortie. Mais Drago le prit de court. Ouvrant leur porte à la volée devant son maître dans un élan qui les fit toutes sursauter, il apparut, décoiffé et les joues roses après un sprint angoissé. Un état inquiétant qui réveilla définitivement Rosalie et sa mère.

\- Malfoy ?!

\- Maître, on a un problème. Dit-il alors essoufflé.

\- Pourquoi ne m'apportes-tu jamais de bonne nouvelle ? Soupira-t-il dépité.

\- Je... oh, pardon Ginny !

Le blond s'empourpra subitement, la face plus rouge que jamais dans sa pâleur matinale, brusquement gêné devant l'allaitement de sa Dark Lady. Alors qu'elle ne saisissait pas son recul mal à l'aise, la jeune femme mit une bonne minute avant de comprendre sa pudeur et de se recouvrir la poitrine, son bébé toujours accroché à elle, telle une petite ventouse.

\- Je...

\- Viens en aux faits Drago. S'impatienta Voldemort.

\- Blaise et Terrence sont partis en reconnaissance ce matin. Ils ont vu des aurores mais aussi pas mal d'individus suspects.

\- Suspects ?

\- Des fidèles de Grindelwald. Dit alors Tom en arrivant à son tour dans l'encadrement de la porte. Ils étaient éparpillés, mais les Zabini sont formels. Ils étaient beaucoup.

\- Combien ?

\- Une dizaine, réparti au quatre coins du village et suffisamment discret pour ne pas se faire repérer. Dit-il gravement.

\- Ce n'est pas bon pour nous. S'inquiéta Rosalie.

\- Pas que pour nous. Souffla Voldemort, le regard presque hagard devant ces révélations.

\- Maître, il se prépare quelque chose !

\- Je sais... La même chose que j'ai moi-même orchestré un bon millier de fois. S'emporta-t-il alors, la gorge serrée en se ruant vers leur fenêtre.

Le soleil brillait de mille feux dehors, contrastant avec le léger givre déposé sur leur vitre et l'air froid qui tannait le verre depuis l'aurore. Une place centrale vivait en contre bas de leur chambre, plus animée que jamais et scintillantes des sapins décorés pour la saison de Noël. Pourtant, et lui seul pouvait le sentir, une sombre atmosphère s'était accaparée des lieux. Comme une légère brise porteuse de l'odeur de la mort. Un parfum dont il s'était trop délecté ces dernières d'année, pour ne pas la sentir de loin.

\- On doit partir ! Maintenant ! S'exclama Hermione.

\- Surtout pas. Dit-il brusquement. C'est trop tard. Ils ont déjà infiltré le village !

Une nouvelle tension naissait peu à peu, galvanisée par les paroles alarmantes d'un Voldemort de moins en moins serein devant le scénario qui se jouait devant lui. Il reconnaissait ces méthodes, ces approches, ces tactiques... lui-même s'en était inspiré, et les avaient perfectionnés au fil de ses guerres. Mais la finalité était toujours la même, et c'était bien elle qui l'inquiétait à cette heure.

\- Où sont Blaise et Terrence ?!

\- Toujours dehors, à couvert. Ron essaie de récolter des informations au bar de l'Auberge.

\- Et Harry ? S'enquît Katherine étonnement inquiète de ne pas le voir.

\- Parti chercher des provisions.

\- Faites les revenir ! De suite ! Personne ne doit rester dehors.

\- Papa, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! Demanda Katherine pétrifiée.

\- Une attaque. Voilà ce qu'il se passe.

\- Ici ?! S'horrifia Ginny.

\- Un petit village excentré, mais néanmoins proche de Londres. Une cible idéale pour quiconque voulant faire passer un message. On n'aurait jamais dû s'arrêter ici ! Quel imbécile j'ai été !

\- Qu... quoi ?! Mais...

\- Grindelwald est resté inactif trop longtemps. Il doit en avoir assez des destructions d'immeubles moldu. Et si je ne me trompe pas, il risque de ne pas laisser beaucoup de survivant. Pour lui, aujourd'hui est son grand jour...

\- Mais pourquoi ne pas attaquer à leur arrivée ? Demanda Tom. Ils sont là depuis déjà des heures, alors pourquoi attendre ?!

\- Parce que cette attaque doit justement rester dans les esprits. Ils ont repéré les issues, les voies et chemins d'accès, et je ne serais pas surpris qu'ils y aient postés des gardes pour tuer quiconque essayera de fuir dans la panique. Ils ne veulent épargner personne ! La dizaine de fidèle que vous avez vu, ne va pas tarder à se transformer en une centaine. Si ce n'est plus !

\- Mais alors, Grindelwald a mobilisé toutes ses troupes ? Demanda Hermione d'une voix blanche.

\- Il y a des chances, oui. Et ils ne partiront qu'une fois que tout le monde sera mort. Kath, Rose, barricadez les fenêtres et les portes ! Tom, Drago attendez les autres et restez en positions de défense. Et trouvez-moi cet imbécile de Potter ! Personne ne doit sortir ! Partir à pied n'est plus une option, alors on devra transplaner avant que...

Mais Hermione ne l'écoutait plus. A vrai dire, elle ne chercha même pas à s'en cacher. Les joues subitement de craie, et le regard perdu dans le vide, elle avait oublié de respirer, la cage thoracique écrasée par le poids de sa révélation. Sans un souffle, elle lâcha alors son sac, et sans même parler, se précipita hors de la chambre dans une courses effrénée, bousculant le Malfoy et le Jedusor d'un coup d'épaule indifférent. Sans prêter attention aux cris affolés qui la poursuivirent, ses frêles jambes dévalèrent les escaliers en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut aux sorciers pour se rendre compte de sa folie. Affolée, ses oreilles n'entendaient plus rien, et sifflaient des battements de son cœur, qui ne suivait plus que l'idée qui s'était insinué en lui. Scorpius et Kai faisaient partie des troupes de Grindelwald. Et s'il prévoyait une attaque de l'envergure que son maître supposait, alors cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose. Ils seraient là. Peut-être même, l'étaient-ils déjà ? Et fuir en cachette n'était pas une option à ses yeux. Pas si cela lui ôtait la seule et unique chance de retrouver ses enfants. Le souffle court, elle atterrie dans le hall de l'Auberge sous l'œil surpris de Ron qui la dévisagea dans son incompréhension.

\- Hermione ?!

Mais elle l'ignora, tout comme les voix de leurs amis qui résonnèrent après elle et qui la firent davantage détaler. Elle ne voulait pas les entendre essayer de la résonner. Elle ne voulait pas chercher à survivre si cela signifiait laisser ses enfants faire un carnage. Elle ne voulait rien de tout ça. Mais uniquement, les retrouver eux. D'un coup de pied, elle enfonça la porte d'entrée, débouchant directement sur la place centrale du village ou s'agglutinait petits commerçants, et vendeurs de marché. Une foule en masse se bousculait, insouciante, parlant gaiement de tout de rien, et paniers et enfants en mains. Ils étaient bientôt midi et le soleil d'hiver éblouissait le rassemblement d'aspect anodin. Mais aucun d'eux n'avait idée de ce qui allait arriver... Alors qu'elle courait au milieu d'inconnus qui allaient bientôt mourir, Hermione se rendit compte du drame qui allait arriver. Ces gens n'étaient composés que de familles, le sourire aux lèvres et le cœur heureux des fêtes de Noel approchantes. Et pourtant, des serpents s'étaient glissés dans ce jardin d'Eden. Des serpents dont ses fils faisaient partie. Et qu'elle devait retrouver à tout prix. A peine vêtue d'un t-shirt et de son jean, elle attira les regards surpris des passants chaudement habillés, mais ne les remarqua même pas, pas plus que le froid brûlant de l'air du dehors. Non, elle ne cherchait que deux visages. Deux seuls et uniques regards, que le sien espérait voir au moindre détour. Mais ne vit rien. Rien à part le malheureux bonheur de cette matinée.

\- Hermione !

Au loin, elle perçue le cri désespéré de Drago, qui hurla son nom à plein poumons. Mais il fut bien vite relégué au rang de murmure. Car dans la joyeuse cohue, résonna la mélodieuse musique du clocher central du village. Un air doux et forts provoquées par ses cloches en bronze dansantes, mais tragiquement suivit du souffle dévastateur de son explosion soudaine.

Dans les cris et la peur, on vit le clocher central s'écrouler sur lui-même dans une cascade de débris et de sang. Le sang des familles sur lesquelles il s'écrasa.

* * *

 ** _Au même moment :_**

Rosalie, à la vue de sa mère courant à en perdre haleine, avait détalé tout aussi rapidement à ses trousses, suivit de Katherine et Drago. Désemparée, et désormais presque seule dans la chambre, Ginny se détacha de son fils dans son râle de mécontentement, les joues livides. Si elle n'avait pas fait le rapprochement entre l'attaque de Grindelwald et son fils, son amie l'avait fait ; si rapidement, qu'ils n'avaient vu que le dos de son ombre disparaître devant eux. A moitié débraillée, elle s'empressa de vouloir les suivre, mais ne le put, retenue par le bras autoritaire de son Maître qui la saisit avant même qu'elle ne puisse sortir.

\- Je t'interdis de descendre !

\- Je ne vais pas la laisser se faire tuer ! S'horrifia-t-elle.

\- Avec un bébé dans les bras ?! C'est hors de question, tu restes là !

\- Tu ne pourras pas m'empêcher d'aller la chercher ! Magnus est peut-être dehors lui aussi ! Il faut qu'on le retrouve, c'est notre fils ! S'écria-t-elle hors d'elle.

Voldemort déglutit, la mâchoire serrée et l'éclat de son regard plus vif que la lumière du jour. Une haine grandissante le saisissait, symbole de sa perte de contrôle, insupportable à ses yeux.

\- Que Merlin maudisse cette sorcière ! S'écria-t-il en se saisissant de sa baguette.

\- Que fais-tu ?!

\- Ça ne se voit pas ? Je vais essayer de les ramener avant qu'ils ne se fassent tuer ! Ces imbéciles l'ont tous suivit dans la gueule du loup !

\- Je viens avec toi ! S'empressa-t-elle de dire alors devant lui.

\- Tu rêves si tu penses que je vais te laisser passer cette porte avec moi... souffla-t-il d'un ton à faire trembler le monde.

\- Et toi tu rêves si tu penses que je vais te laisser la passer sans moi. C'est notre famille que tu m'interdis de sauver !

\- Oui, et tu m'as promis de ne rien faire de stupide pour ça. Cingla-t-il violemment. Et j'attends de toi que tu respectes ta parole pour le bien de notre enfant.

Blessé et outrée par sa propre promesse, Ginny se mordit la langue, un sanglot naissant dans le fond de sa gorge. Si ce qu'il lui avait demandé avait été dur à dire à voix haute, s'y conformer dans de pareilles conditions était cent fois pire. Littéralement, il lui demandait de rester dans cette chambre, pendant que ses amis, ses enfants et ses neveux, risquaient de se faire assassiner dans un meurtre de masse. C'était insupportable, infaisable, et injuste. Et pourtant, la petite vie qu'elle tenait dans ses bras, le lui incombait malgré elle. Déchirée, elle se détesta d'avoir promis un tel sacrifice, sous le regard sévère et intransigeant de son Maître.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de me...

\- Vas-y.

Les deux sorciers se retournèrent, surpris par le soulèvement inattendu de la voix de Tom. Essoufflé et décoiffé, il avait remonté les escaliers aussi rapidement qu'ils les avaient descendus, sa baguette vibrant d'inquiétude dans sa main.

\- Pars. Poursuit-il en s'adressant à son double. Je m'occupe d'elle.

\- Pardon ?! S'outra-t-elle.

Mais Voldemort n'eut que faire des protestations de sa femme. Le regard ancré dans celui de son passé, il y lut plus de détermination qu'il ne le crut possible et déglutit dans un soupir confiant. A travers leur lien, aussi étrange qu'ambigu, il put sentir en Tom, ce qu'il n'aurait jamais cru présent à son âge : de l'inquiétude. Non pas pour lui-même (ce qui aurait été infiniment plus logique), mais pour Ginny. Et pour Magnus. A tel point, qu'il en resta pantois pendant quelques secondes. Vivre avec les souvenirs du futur, avait finalement peut-être du bon. Dans un hochement de tête entendu et un accord silencieux, Voldemort lui jeta alors un dernier coup d'œil, avant de se tourner vers sa femme. Pétrifiée, elle n'osait même pas croire en ce qu'elle voyait. Deux Jedusor se mettant d'accords pour la retenir prisonnière contre son gré.

\- Veille sur eux au prix de ta vie. C'est un ordre. Dit-il au jeune homme.

\- Sérieusement ? Ne put s'empêcher de pouffer Jedusor face à son alter-ego lui donnant un ordre.

Mais l'heure n'était pas à l'humour. Devant son regard plus noir que la mort, Tom acquiesça gravement, conscient de ce que son rôle impliquait à cette heure.

\- Compte sur moi.

\- Ne fais pas ça... souffla brusquement Ginny, suppliante.

\- N'oublie pas ta promesse.

\- Non !

Mais il était trop tard. Face à son dos la quittant à son tour, Ginerva s'écria après lui et chercha désespérément à le suivre. Mais Jedusor la retenait déjà par la taille, son corps faisant barrage devant elle, alors qu'elle s'acharnait déjà à essayer de le fuir.

\- Non ! Lâche-moi !

\- Pour l'amour de Merlin, calme-toi !

\- Je ne peux pas les laisser partir ! S'époumona-t-elle tandis que son fils s'écriait autant qu'elle dans des pleures incontrôlable.

\- Ils vont revenir !

\- Tu n'en sais rien ! Paniqua-t-elle en berçant Magnus aussi bouleversé qu'elle.

\- Quoi qu'il leur arrive, ce n'est plus notre problème.

\- Comment tu peux oser dire ça ?! Ce sont tes futurs enfants qui sont dehors !

\- Je le sais bien ! S'énerva-t-il tout aussi brusquement en la claquant la porte de la chambre. Mais le seul moyen de préserver leur naissance est que tu restes en vie ! Et je n'ai aucune envie de risquer la leur en te laissant te faire tuer !

\- Tu ne peux pas me garder ici... Gronda la jeune femme hors d'elle.

\- Tu as entendu ton Maître. C'est un ordre. Cingla-t-il.

Ces mots, la révulsèrent comme lui donnèrent envie d'écraser son poing contre sa figure. Mais malgré elle, elle n'en eut pas le temps, son corps violemment projeté contre lui, par le souffle irradiant et parsemé de verres, d'une explosion toute aussi inattendue qu'à la puissance éminemment mortelle...

* * *

\- Maman ! Maman !

Rosalie hurlait à n'en plus pouvoir dans la panique de la catastrophe. Devant les ruines fumantes du clocher, le scénario qu'avait prédit Voldemort n'était rien comparé à sa réalité. Alors que l'édifice s'était affaissé sur une vingtaine de familles innocentes, on entendait leurs hurlements d'horreur se mélanger avec ceux de leurs morts arrachés à la vie, depuis l'outre-tombe. Des maris épeurés, cherchaient leurs femmes dans les décombres ; des orphelins vagabondait le visage souillé de sang et de larmes, tandis que des mères ne priaient plus que pour que la mort les emporte, leurs mains serrant avec force celles inertes de leurs enfants perdus. Ce n'était pas une attaque, non. Mais une véritable tragédie, que Grindelwald avait orchestré. Un tonneau d'horreur que rien n'aurait su décrire. Et l'idée qu'Hermione et Drago puissent s'y trouver, retournait l'intestin de la Jeune Malfoy dans des sanglots qu'elle n'aurait su faire taire. Ébranlée de tout son être, elle zigzaguait entre les ruines et les corps, tandis que derrière elle, Ron, Voldemort, Blaise et Terrence dévisageaient cette scène de désolation, couverts de poussière et désorientés par la force de l'explosion qui les avaient percutés.

Mais si cet acte isolé semblait déjà à lui seul suffisant, il ne le parut pas assez aux yeux de son investigateur. Et alors que des dizaines de familles rescapées fuyaient, on vit une véritable nuée mortelle s'abattre sur les restes du village. Une dizaine d'individus masqués sortirent de partout et de nulle part, transformant la place centrale en un champ de bataille. Puis, ils devinrent une centaine, avant qu'on ne puisse plus que distinguer une masse informe de sorciers hurlant à la mort dans leurs sortilèges cruels et cuisants. Éparpillés, ils se ruèrent sur la moindre forme de vie leur résistant. Du sang se mit à ruisseler dans les rues, des bâtiments s'écroulèrent sous le poids de flammes agressives et dévorantes, des cris terrassés replacèrent le bruit sourd de chaque âme meurtris, ponctués des rires malfaisants et satisfaits de leurs oppresseurs ; et au milieu de tout cela, on n'arrivait à peine à distinguer les sorts de défenses du Seigneur des Ténèbres. La tactique défensive n'était plus utile à cette heure. Ne restait que l'attaque et l'espoir d'en réchapper. Ne se laissant guider que par sa rage, Voldemort avait saisi Rosalie pour l'écarter de la trajectoire d'un sort de mort imminent, et s'en donnait désormais à cœur joie. D'abord un, puis deux, il en fit rapidement tomber une dizaine alors que leur nombre ne semblait que croître, avant de se voir rejoindre par Katherine et les autres.

Surpris par une telle riposte, un cri de ralliement résonna dans une rue adjacente, et c'est tout un escadron qui se détacha du massacre pour les affronter. Baguettes en mains, les sorts fusèrent plus rapidement que les corps n'eurent le temps de tomber. Aucun des fidèles de Grindelwald ne s'était attendu à une telle confrontation, pourtant, aucune mort dans leur camp n'aurait semblé capable de les faire reculer. Et étonnement, cela ravit presque les sorciers. Voir autant de vies gaspillées, avaient transformé leur nausée en une haine si grande, qu'aucun d'eux n'aurait souhaité les voir battre en retraite. Non. A cette heure, la seule vue de leur sang leur suffisait, galvanisé par la peur toujours plus grande, de voir l'un d'eux pénétrer l'auberge où Ginny, Magnus et Tom étaient resté à couvert. Non, ils ne pouvaient se le permettre. Ils refusaient d'accorder la moindre pitié à ces hommes, tout comme eux, n'en n'avait montré aucune à l'égard des innocents dont le sang jonchait les pavés. Ce n'était plus un combat de défense ou de survie. A ce stade, c'était une guerre de vengeance. Et personne parmi eux, n'avait l'intention de la perdre.

Katherine, de ses mains maudites, se montrait plus efficace qu'avec une baguette. D'un effleurement de son seul pouvoir, des hurlements survenaient avant un silence éternel, lui donnant davantage de frisson que le froid transcendant du mois de Décembre.

Blaise et Terrence, dans un duo inattendu, achevaient quiconque l'esquivait ou lui survivait, projetant les fidèles contre les pierres de clocher avec tant de hargne, que certain semblaient presque exploser contre ces dernières dans des débris de chaires malsaines.

Rosalie et Ron, eux, s'étaient écartés du groupe, s'enfonçant à grandes enjambées dans les petites rues toujours hurlantes du fait des assassins qui les avaient assaillis. Ils ne les auraient pas cru capable d'entrer dans chacune des maisons pour y tuer leurs habitants, et pourtant c'est bien ce qu'ils virent. Aussi, sans hésiter, Ron et Rosalie firent de même, propulsant sur eux le moindre meuble capable de les mettre à terre, et évacuant du mieux qu'ils purent les civils encore en vie. Mais devant ces scènes de carnages, leurs esprits s'embrasèrent à leur tour. A tel point, qu'ils ne réfléchirent pas et allèrent jusqu'à sceller les portes des foyer incendiés, pour enfermer les tueurs et les laisser froidement périr dans les flammes.

Oui, c'était un massacre, désormais des deux côtés. Mais Hermione, elle, n'en vit rien. Assommée par le souffle de l'explosion, la jeune femme était à terre, le corps à moitié couvert de débris dans ses propres gémissements douloureux. La vue trouble, elle n'entendit ni les sorts de morts qui faisaient rage, si mêmes les cris des victimes. Seuls résonnaient dans sa tête les battements difficiles de son coeur, et son prénom, hurlé de la voix de Drago avant que tout s'effondre. Une voix, qu'elle ne percevait plus dans le brouhaha qui l'entourait et qui lui insuffla la pire peur qu'elle aurait pu imaginer. Pétrifiée dans son angoisse, elle senti une adrénaline paniquée infiltrer ses veines, la poussant à ramper malgré la douleur hors des pierres qui la retenaient prisonnière et à hurler dans son acouphène, le prénom du Malfoy. Horrifiée, elle se releva du mieux qu'elle put et évita autant de sort que possible, son corps boitant derrière son ombre plus rapide. A cet instant, elle se maudit comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait de sa vie, s'insultant du tous les noms pour son égoïsme fatal. Par sa faute, Drago l'avait suivi. Par sa faute, il avait été là quand le clocher avait explosé. Par sa faute, il était peut-être l'un des corps qui peuplaient la place du village par centaine.

\- Drago ! Drago !

Elle retourna des pierres, des morts, des blessés à l'agonie, mais rien de tout cela ne sembla la rapprocher un tant soit peu de lui. Et pourtant, elle ne pouvait se résilier à arrêter, ni même se résoudre à aller aider les autres en plein combat. Portée par son angoisse, elle se précipita alors dans les rues, avec le mince espoir qu'il ait put chercher à se mettre à couvert, mais son idée fut une erreur. A peine éloignée de la place, elle fut prise en chasse par deux fidèles, qu'elle entendit s'esclaffer devant son état si pitoyable. Armée mais faible, elle riposta alors à tous leurs sortilèges, mais sa détermination ne réussit à la faire vaincre. Prise par surprise, elle s'écroula dans son propre hurlement, sa jambe brutalement frappée par un Charme Noir informulé qu'elle n'avait pu éviter. A terre, le visage grimaçant, elle n'eut pas même le temps de reprendre son souffle, frappée par un Doloris cuisant qui la terrassa. Au bord de l'inconscience, elle redouta l'Adava dans le tremblement incontrôlé de son corps torturé. Elle n'était pas prête à périr de la sorte. Pas après tout ce qu'elle avait enduré pour survivre, pas sans savoir si Drago était vivant. Pas sans avoir retrouvé ses enfants.

Alors que son bourreau s'égosillait d'hilarité devant elle, elle chercha à ramper mais se fit de nouveau torturer, ses ongles griffant les dalles du sol jusqu'au sang, avant que son calvaire ne prenne enfin fin. Désorientée, elle ne réussit qu'à percevoir la chevelure blond platine de sa fille, qui dans un hurlement enragé avait envoya au mercenaires, un nuage de débris de verre en plein visage. Froidement, elle les regarda s'écrouler au sol, défigurés, en sang et aveugle dans la mort, le cœur comblé par leur sort.

\- Maman ! S'écria-t-elle horrifiée en se jetant sur elle.

\- Rose...

\- Ça va aller, je suis là !

Sa voix tremblante, traduisait sa panique devant son état. Le souffle à peine existant, sa mère enserra sa main, à deux doigts de sombrer dans le noir d'une fatigue et d'une douleur trop grande.

\- Hermione ! S'écria Ron à les apercevant.

\- Tien bon, s'il te plaît, tien bon !

Elle voulait lui dire qu'elle y arriverait, mais à cet instant, elle n'était plus sûr de rien. Alors que Ron les rejoignait, un haut le cœur la prit soudainement et sa respiration s'affaiblit, lui brûlant la gorge et la bouche dans un flot ensanglanté qui se déversa sur les dalles et qu'elle toussa douloureusement dans son agonie. Face à cela, Rosalie s'horrifia et le Weasley blêmit, avant de la soulever à bout de bras pour s'empresser de les mettre à couvert. Mais rien n'aurait sût empêcher la Granger d'essayer de l'arrêter, pour continuer sa quête.

\- Drago... il... il est quelque part. Bafouilla-t-elle, tandis que son sang goûtait encore de son menton.

\- On le trouvera ! Mais tu dois rester tranquille.

Pourtant, alors qu'il la posait au sol, un autre flot jailli de sa gorge, mêlé de ses larmes d'épuisement. Tout son corps n'était plus que feu, l'air lui manquait et sa vue se dérobait à elle.

\- Mais...

\- Ne parle pas ! S'écria Rosalie.

Dans la panique, la blonde se saisit de sa baguette et jeta autant de sort de guérison qu'elle put pour la garder consciente. Mais malgré ses efforts, ses toux sanglantes ne cessaient pas, et l'impuissance la gagnait. D'une main tremblante, elle déchira alors son haut dont un sang, qu'elle n'avait d'abord pas cru être le sien, s'écoulait. Elle vit alors dans un sanglot horrifié ce qui ressemblait à un éclat de fer, planté entre ses côtes dans une plaie aussi longue qu'une paume de main. Un débris de l'explosion, qui dans sa course, n'avait cessé de se frayer un chemin dans sa chaire trop tendre pour lui.

\- Oh Seigneur... souffla-t-elle.

\- Tu peux faire quelque chose ? Demanda Ron inquiet.

\- Je... je peux essayer. Mais il faut retirer cet éclat avant qu'il ne la tue. Il... il a perforé son poumon !

\- Et bien fait le !

\- Facile à dire pour celui qui n'a pas à le faire ! S'énerva-t-elle. Je pourrais tout aussi bien la tuer en l'enlevant !

\- Je survivrais. Grimaça Hermione dans un souffle. Allez... allez chercher Drago, Scorpius et Kai ! Ce sont eux la prior...

Mais une autre toux lui coupa la parole, pétrifiant davantage les sorciers désemparés dans son agonie toujours plus grande.

\- Ils vont nous tuer si on te laisse mourir ! Rosalie, fais-le ! On n'a pas le temps !

La jeune femme déglutit, paralysée par l'idée de mal faire, de pousser sa mère dans la tombe et de la perdre pour de bon. Mais le choix ne s'offrait pas elle, car rester inactive, risquait tout aussi bien de la tuer. La gorge serrée, elle retroussa ses manches et tâta aussi doucement que possible, la plaie saignante. Des débris, du verre et de la poussière s'y accrochait, minant le chemin jusqu'à l'éclat en ferraille qui brillait dans sa chaire. La blessure était profonde, et le sang abondant à mesure que la poitrine d'Hermione se soulevait avec difficulté.

\- Je ne dois pas le rater ! Couvre-nous !

Dans l'instant, Ron obéit, détalant comme un lapin, sa baguette en avant, et la rage au cœur, prêt à les défendre contre n'importe quels démons.

\- Tu peux le faire... souffla Hermione. Tu es douée...

\- J'aimerai pouvoir être aussi confiante.

\- Tu devrai l'être. Tu... tu es ma fille. Une Malfoy et... et une Granger. Bafouilla-t-elle dans son sang.

\- Arrête de parler, tu t'épuises !

Dans une grande inspiration et à l'aide de sa magie, Rosalie fit de son mieux pour écarter les chaires meurtries de sa mère. Mais plus elle cherchait à extraire le corps étranger, plus ce dernier semblait la fuir, s'enfonçant toujours plus profondément sous les gémissements de son hôte au bord de la rupture. Plus les secondes passaient, plus on pouvait entendre les cris du dehors et les explosions ravageant le village, mais au milieu de tout cela, seul le son irrégulier de la respiration d'Hermione importait à la blonde. Une respiration qui ne se régulait pas, à mesure que son sang se répandait au sol et sur ses mains.

\- Je... je n'y arrive pas ! S'exclama-t-elle le visage déformé de sanglots.

\- Rose...

\- Maman, aide-moi ! Dis-moi quoi faire ! Dis-moi comment l'enlever !

Mais elle ne dit rien. A la place, Hermione ne put que sourire malgré la douleur.

\- Ça va aller. Ne t'en fais pas...

\- Non ! Tu... Tu es en train de mourir !

\- Je...

\- Il faut que je t'emmène au Maître ! Lui seul pourra te sauver ! S'écria-t-elle.

Mais même si cette idée pouvait marcher, encore fallait-t-il arriver jusqu'à lui en vie. Or, même le combat acharné de Ron dans la rue adjacente, n'aurait pas suffi à leur dégager la voie. A bout de souffle dans son cauchemar, Rosalie se redressa alors, sur les quai vive, ses cheveux blonds subitement rouge, gouttant du sang de sa mère. Il ne lui restait qu'une solution. L'amener à elle.

\- Je... je vais le chercher !

\- Rose, non...

\- On n'a pas le choix ! Tu ne survivras pas au voyage ! Reste là, d'accord ? Je reviens très vite !

Protester aurait été inutile, car déjà elle était partie en trombe, laissant la Granger seule dans sa ruelle isolée, avec l'espoir de l'y trouver encore en vie à son retour. En la voyant courir de la sorte, Hermione soupira intérieurement dans sa tourmente. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir. Elle ne pouvait pas infliger cela à sa fille. Pas maintenant. Alors qu'elle se concentrait sur le peu de force qui lui restait, elle réussit à se redresser dans un cri à peine contenu avant d'esquiver un sourire. Qui l'aurait cru ? Un bout de ferraille risquait de la tuer, elle, la Sorcière la plus douée de toute sa génération. Une mort très moldu en soit. Un clin d'œil aussi bien ironique, que cynique, qui aurait ravi Bellatrixe sans le moindre doute. Une mort moldu, pour une sang de bourbe...

Affaissée contre le mur, Hermione regarda autour d'elle, apercevant vaguement des éclats de sorts et des visages flous. Pourtant, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se convaincre qu'il ne s'agissait que de mirages, un écho retenti en elle. D'abord faible, il s'intensifia, avant de devenir si réelle qu'elle crut bien l'entendre à côté d'elle. C'était une voix. Un rire plus précisément. Le genre de rire qu'on entend qu'une fois dans une vie, et qu'on ne peut oublier. Jamais. En particulier, quand il s'agit de celui de l'un de ses fils.  
Les yeux désormais grands ouverts sur sa révélation, elle crut bien tomber d'un immeuble de dix étages. Elle ne pouvait pas rêver. Son cœur était trop plein de cauchemar. Aussi elle se mit à prier Merlin, et tous les Dieux qui l'avaient abandonné en ce monde. Elle était certaine de ne pas halluciner. Elle était certaine de l'avoir entendu. C'était lui. C'était Kai. Portée par un espoir encore plus grand que sa survie, Hermione en oublia jusqu'à l'impuissance de son propre corps et se mit à ramper au sol, une traînée de son propre sang derrière elle. Elle se fichait d'y laisser jusqu'à la moindre goutte. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était le voir. Se convaincre qu'elle ne s'était pas lancée peine perdue dans un combat qui au final, n'en aurait pas valu la peine. Se convaincre que malgré ses torts, elle avait eu raison de courir au beau milieu de cette place. Se convaincre qu'elle avait vu juste, et qu'il était bien là. Qu'il avait besoin d'elle.

Sans savoir comment, elle parvînt à arriver au bout de la rue, et réussit même à se mettre à genoux, une main plaquée contre sa poitrine éventrée. Son buste n'était plus qu'une immense tâche rouge, se cheveux collant sa blessure, et son teint plus pâle que de la craie. Mais son regard brûlait toujours, et rien n'aurait su arrêter son étincelle de briller. Sa baguette serrée contre elle, elle s'avança alors dans la marche la plus suicidaire de toute sa vie, et se dévoila dans la rue centrale. Face au nombre de fidèle, Ron avait dû battre en retraite un peu plus loin, mais elle n'en fit rien malgré le danger et marcha lentement au milieu des ruines et du sang, rasant les murs pour s'y appuyer du mieux qu'elle le pouvait à la recherche de son fils. Il était là, et plus aucun doute ne l'habitait. Mais la difficulté à cette heure, était de le trouver.

Très vite repérée, elle réussit malgré son état à se défendre des sorts que quelques fidèles se mirent à lui lancer, n'hésitant pas à tuer le premier l'approchant d'un peu trop près. Elle ne sut pas combien de mètre elle parcourut ainsi, vulnérable et blessée. Mais ce dont elle était certaine, était que peu importe la douleur que cela lui avait coûté d'endurer, ça en avait valu la peine. Cent fois même. Car au bout de l'allée, au bout de ce cauchemar, elle le vit.

Debout, vêtu d'une sombre cape, et le visage découvert, Kai arborait un sourire à faire trembler Satan lui-même ; et pourtant, son le cœur d'Hermione s'envola d'un bonheur incommensurable. D'un bonheur que seule une mère aurait pu comprendre.

Il n'avait pas changé. Ses cheveux noirs de Jais, contrastaient naturellement avec sa peau rayonnant sous le soleil de midi. Ses yeux sombres, ses fossettes, ses dents blanches... tout chez lui, la ramena à la vision de l'enfant qu'elle avait vu dans la Dimension parallèle. Son fils, son bébé, était là. En vie, mais donnant la mort.

Jamais elle ne l'avait vu ainsi. Jamais elle n'avait vu un sourire aussi grand et hystérique couvrir son visage. Et jamais, elle n'avait ressenti un frisson d'effroi, en même temps qu'un frisson de joie. Sa peau était éclaboussée de sang encore chaud, et ses mains nues en étaient recouverte, semblable à des gants rouges qui lui remontaient jusqu'aux avant-bras. Bouche bée, elle voulut l'appeler. Hurler son nom par-delà les cris de ses victimes, et mettre à terme à tout cela ; le ramener auprès d'elle pour ne jamais plus le laisser partir. Mais une toux la devança, la faisant tomber à genoux dans des crachats sanglants qui lui arrachèrent la gorge et le peu de souffle qui lui restait. Démunie, elle ne vit pas un fidèle arriver dans son dos, ni n'entendit son propre hurlement quand un Doloris la frappa.

Puis un deuxième.

Mais malgré sa mort imminente, Hermione ne put regretter son choix. Au moins, avait-elle eu la chance d'apercevoir l'un de ses fils, pour la toute dernière fois.

* * *

Coucou ! Voici la suite ! Désolé pour ce petit retard, mais j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plût ;)

N'hésitez pas à me donnez vos avis sur la confrontation du jour ! Kai qui est en crise ? Drago qui a disparu ? Hermione qui est blessé ? Quand est-il de Tom et Ginny ? Vous le saurez la semaine prochaine :) Soyez au rendez-vous !

Gros Bisous à vous ! A très vite ! 3


	40. Chapter 40

Drago se mettait à véritablement considérer la possibilité qu'il puisse être maudit. Comme si l'explosion du Stade de Quidditch par Grindelwald n'avait pas suffi, il avait fallu qu'il soit victime de celle d'un clocher. Sérieusement... d'un clocher. Et tout cela dans la même année ! A croire que l'Esprit du Temps aimait le voir se débattre sous des ruines.

Le souffle court et la gorge pleine de poussière, il grimaça dans une quinte de toux. La force de l'explosion l'avait littéralement expulsé au loin, le reléguant à un poids plume ridicule. Retombé sur une échoppe de marché, où plusieurs débris d'édifices l'avait enseveli, le jeune homme s'était réveillé sonné, assommé, et blessé, incapable de se resituer dans le temps et l'espace. La vision trouble, il s'était relevé dans l'écho de son acouphène, le visage en sang et plus étourdi que jamais, avant de brusquement sentir un sort lui frôler la tête et de se faire plaquer au sol dans la plus grande incompréhension.

\- Nan mais tu veux mourir où quoi ?! S'exclama Harry, sa baguette fumante en main.

\- Po... Potter ? Qu'est-ce que...

Mais il ne prit pas le temps de l'écouter. A peine couvert sous le stand avachit, Harry se releva dans son essoufflement et projeta de sa magie, leur assaillant, qui retomba lourdement contre un mur. Bouche bée, Drago chercha à parler mais n'en n'eut pas l'opportunité, son bras brutalement saisi par le survivant qui l'entraîna avec lui dans une course effrénée jusque dans une ruelle isolée.

\- Mais c'est quoi ce délire ?! J'ai dormi longtemps ?

\- Gardes tes questions pour toi, ce n'est pas le moment ! S'énerva-t-il le souffle court. On se fait attaquer par les fidèles de Grindelwald !

\- Déjà ?!

\- Je crois que ça répond à la question du temps de ton inconscience...

\- Mais, où sont les autres ? Hermione ? Rosalie ?! Paniqua-t-il horrifié.

\- De l'autre côté, sur la place principale. Quant à Hermione et ta fille, il me semble qu'elles sont avec Ron dans les rues. Mais on ne va pas tenir très longtemps ! Ils sont plus nombreux à chaque offensive, on ne pourra pas tous les repousser.

Le cerveau du blond vrilla. Hermione et sa fille, seules dans des rues attaquées de toute part ? C'était un cauchemar. Saisi d'une adrénaline effrayée à l'idée qu'il puisse leur arriver malheur, il empoigna le bras d'Harry, horrifié.

\- Amène moi à elles !

\- Nan mais t'es malade ! Ils sont une vingtaine rien que dans cet angle de rue ! On va se faire tuer !

\- Je dois les retrouver ! Hermione est persuadée que Kai et Scorpius sont là ! Elle ne s'arrêtera pas avant de les avoir trouvés ! S'exclama-t-il.

\- Je ne les aient pas encore vu. Dit-il alors. Mais s'ils sont là on ne va pas tarder à le savoir.

\- S'il te plaît Harry ! Supplia-t-il alors désespéré sous le regard surpris du survivant. Ai... Aide moi. Je dois sauver ma famille !

Il ne pouvait pas les perdre. Il ne pouvait pas les laisser se battre seules. C'était hors de question. Une véritable hérésie à ses yeux. Et quitte à mourir pour les sauver, Drago s'en contre fichait.

Face à lui, Harry déglutit, pétrifié de stupeur devant l'intensité du regard d'acier de son compagnon. Jamais, ô grand jamais, il n'aurait cru voir un jour le Grand Drago Malfoy, lui demander de l'aide. Et jamais, il n'aurait imaginé voir une telle inquiétude et peur dans le profond de ses iris froides. Et pourtant, il était bien là, mortifié de terreur et implorant devant lui, oubliant toute fierté ou orgueil déplacé, dictés par son sang, son nom ou son éducation. Ne comptaient qu'Hermione et ses enfants... ne comptaient que ceux qu'il aimait, au risque de se faire tuer pour les sauver. Et à cet instant, Harry ne put que comprendre son désespoir. Il était prêt à tout, quitte à se jeter sous les feux ennemis sans la moindre hésitation. Comme lui l'avait été pendant la guerre de Poudlard. Et comme il l'espérait toujours l'être malgré sa déchéance.

Le regard dur mais entendu, il survivant hocha alors la tête, une main accrochée à l'épaule de Drago.

Depuis toujours, leur relation n'avait été que haine mutuelle et mépris. Ils s'étaient détestés, menacés et blessés... mais les choses avaient changé. Le futur qui les attendait les avaient poussés à se supporter, se côtoyer, se tolérer, pour finir par les forcer à s'entraider. Au début, par obligation. Aujourd'hui, par choix. Car malgré leurs histoires, ils ne pouvaient le nier ; aussi bizarre que cela pouvait paraître, et bien qu'ils ne le reconnaîtraient jamais devant qui que ce soit, un respect était né.

\- D'accord. Souffla-t-il. Reste à couvert jusqu'à mon signal.

\- Merci Harry.

\- Retrouve les, et revenez vivant.

Oui, les choses avaient bien changé entre eux. Mais en bien.

L'œil alerte et fixé sur l'embouchure de la ruelle, Harry inspira avec force. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à prier.

* * *

Hermione tomba dans l'inconscience dans un dernier hurlement. Le dernier qu'elle crût rendre de sa vie. Le dernier qu'elle crût que personne n'entendrait jamais. Et pourtant, quelqu'un le perçu. Kai, lui, l'entendit. Comme un seau d'eau glacée qu'on lui aurait balancé au visage, il s'était figé au-dessus de sa victime agonisante. Pétrifié, il senti alors ses entrailles se tordre, comme sous l'effet d'une lame émaillée. Éventré dans son âme, le souffle coupé par une douleur nouvelle, il fit volteface sans même s'en rendre compte. Comme une gifle dont la violence n'avait pas d'égale, le jeune homme vit alors son pire cauchemar se réaliser sous ses yeux : Sa mère au sol, seule, face contre terre, et en sang, gisait devant lui, semblable à tous les autres cadavres encore chauds à qui il venait d'ôter la vie.

D'abord incertain, il crut d'abord à une hallucination au milieu de sa vue troublée. Un relégua de son esprit tourmenté, qui n'avait pour but que de le torturer davantage au milieu de son extase macabre. Mais... ce pouvait-il seulement que cela soit réel ? Que ces cheveux imbibés de sang soient bien ceux avec lesquels il jouait quand il était enfant ? Que ce visage livide, soit celui si rose qu'il avait embrasé avec amour ? Que ces yeux clos, soient ceux qui l'avait veillé des heures entières pendant ses nuits de cauchemars ? Non, il ne voulait pas le croire. C'était impossible. Inimaginable même. Et pourtant... le frisson qui le parcourut n'avait rien d'irréel. Comme un appel venant du fin fond des enfers, il pouvait le sentir, plus présent et terrassant que jamais au milieu des brûlures irascibles de sa chaire. C'était trop douloureux pour n'être qu'une fabulation. Trop douloureux pour ne pas être vrai. Trop douloureux tout court. Le souffle coupé, il la regarda alors, pendant plusieurs secondes, cherchant par tous moyens un détail, un indice qui lui mettrait dans l'erreur. Mais malgré lui, plus le temps passait, plus la douleur grandissait ; et avec elle, la certitude terrifiante que ce n'était pas un rêve… et que sa mère adoptive, Hermione Granger était bien là devant lui. Presque morte.

Sans s'en rendre compte son corps réagit avant lui dans un réflexe qu'il ne put contrôler. Dans un Avada surpuissant et un cri désespéré, il envoya voler le corps du bourreau de sa mère sous les yeux stupéfait de ses camarades, mais n'en n'eut que faire. Essoufflé par la puissance mortelle de son sort, Kai s'élança vers elle en trombe, perdu dans la confusion de la réalité qui se jouait devant lui. C'était elle. Elle était là. Et Dieu seul savait à quel point il aurait souhaité que ce ne soit pas le cas.

Sous ses yeux, elle se vidait de son sang, la poitrine éventrée et le souffle quasi-inexistant. Horrifié, il ne chercha même pas à comprendre comment elle avait pu se retrouver dans cette époque, ni par quelle malédiction il avait fallu qu'elle soit dans ce village, ce jour-là précis. Tout ce qu'il parvenait à voir était la traînée rougeâtre qui coulait de sa bouche, son teint presque transparent, ses cernes noirs, et ses veines bleutées.

\- Hermione ! Hermione ! S'écria-t-il en la prenant contre lui.

De toutes les horreurs qu'il avait pu voir et infliger au cours de sa tortueuse existence, cette vision était bien à ses yeux, la pire de toutes. La quintessence de toutes ses peurs et ses cauchemars. Les yeux écarquillés et le cœur pétrifié d'horreur, il prit son visage en coupe. Ses joues étaient froides, inertes, et mortes sous ses doigts rouges, ne faisant que le projeter dans un souvenir où elles étaient roses, chaudes et souriantes. Un contraste si grand séparait ses deux instants, qu'il lui fit l'effet d'un deuxième coup de poignard. Non... ce n'était pas possible. Cela ne pouvait pas l'être.

\- Non... non, non, non ! Hurla-t-il à bout de souffle. Maman ! Maman je t'en prie, réveille-toi ! Réveille-toi !

Mais ces cris étaient vides de réponses. Les mains tremblantes, il chercha à appuyer sur sa plaie béante, et lança vainement quelques sorts de guérison. Mais là encore, cela n'y changeait rien. Hermione restait immobile dans ses bras.

\- Ce n'est pas possible... ce n'est pas possible. Dit-il le souffle haché. Par pitié, non... non...

\- Kai ! Hermione !

La voix de Drago résonna au loin, plus forte alors que le son des autres explosions du village. Ébranlé, Kaï le regarda alors s'élancer à toute jambes vers eux. Mais face à son père et avec le corps de sa mère entre ses mains, le jeune homme ne sut comment réagir, profondément pétrifié d'une terreur qu'il n'avait jamais connu jusqu'à ce jour.

\- Dr... Drago, je...

\- Merlin tout puissant... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! S'écria-t-il mortifié en s'agenouillant devant eux, presque pas surpris d'y trouver son fils.

\- Je... je... ne sais pas. Elle... elle...

Mais aucun mot n'aurait pu sortir de sa gorge. Aucun mot n'aurait su décrire ce qu'il avait vu, ou relativement comprit. Car aucun n'aurait fait l'affaire.

\- Kai ! Kai parle-moi ! Paniqua-t-il en voyant son fils perdre pied.

\- Je crois que j'ai essayé de... de la sauver, mais c'était... c'était...

Drago n'eut pas besoin de davantage. Au contraire, il refusait d'entendre les derniers mots de Kaï.

\- Non... Souffla-t-il. Non ! Hermione !

Le désespoir et la folie s'emparèrent de lui, révélant le sang Lestrange qui coulait dans ses veines. Des mots et des syllabes se mirent à se mélanger sur sa langue, ponctués de cris de colère et de sanglots, alors qu'il se saisissait du corps de son aimée, et le secouait pour le réanimer. A ce stade, plus aucune magie n'était utile, et dans leur bras, Hermione, leur mère, leur femme, était perdue. Mais pas seulement... Tout était perdu. Mais un autre cri, plus déchirant encore, perça l'air au milieu de cette horreur. Celui de Rosalie, suivit du Maître et de tous leurs amis. Dans le flou le plus total, Kai vit sa soeur, Terrence, Katherine et tous les autres dévaler l'avenue pour les rejoindre. Devant cette scène, son esprit se décrocha presque de la réalité, et il les regarda s'agglutiner autour d'Hermione, sans comprendre ni entendre le moindre de leur mot, perdu dans sa propre conscience.

\- Maman ! Maman !

\- Rosalie calme toi ! Paniqua Terrence en la retenant par la taille pour qu'elle ne se jette pas sur le corps.

\- Il faut faire quelque chose ! Il faut faire quelque chose !

\- Maître, je vous en prie ! Supplia Drago à son tour. Trouvez quelque chose, n'importe quoi... par pitié...

Voldemort déglutit. Agenouillé près d'Hermione, il n'avait nul besoin d'être un expert pour voir à que la situation était au-delà du critique. Mais bien catastrophique. Sa baguette levée, il chercha le moindre signe vital, le moindre souffle, et le moindre battement auquel se raccrocher. Mais bien malgré lui, tous semblaient presque éteint et rien d'apparent ne vivait plus en elle. Son corps se vidait des dernières gouttes de son sang, ses poumons n'avaient presque plus d'air, et rien ne semblait capable d'arrêter l'œuvre de la mort devant eux. La guérir à ce stade était tout bonnement impossible. Face à cela, une grimace douloureuse se colla sur son visage fatigué. Leur quête, leur mission ne pouvait pas finir ainsi. Pas maintenant. Pas après tout ce chemin. Et plus important encore, la vie d'Hermione Granger non plus. La plus tenace, agaçante et intelligente de toutes les sorcières de leur temps, ne pouvait pas rendre l'âme de cette manière. C'était un affront, une honte, un gâchis plus grand que tout ce qu'il avait pu voir par le passé. Et il s'y refusait. Voldemort refusait de perdre son élève la plus prometteuse.

Dans une rage mêlée de détermination, il fit alors la seule chose qui était encore en son pouvoir. Sa magie au bout des doigts, il lança une incantation en latin avant de toucher le front désormais glacé de la sorcière. L'air vibra bien autour d'eux, mais Hermione ne bougea ni ne se réveilla davantage.

\- Qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce que c'était ? Demanda Ron tremblant.

\- Un sort de conservation.

\- De... de quoi ?!

\- Elle n'est pas encore morte. Dit-il sombrement. Mais c'est tout comme. Le seul moyen de l'empêcher de définitivement quitter ce monde est de préserver et ralentir le dernier battement de son cœur dans son corps. Ça la gardera plus ou moins vivante, jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à la guérir. Mais il ne durera pas éternellement.

\- Alors... alors on peut la sauver ? S'émerveilla Drago.

\- Je l'espère. Mais ce n'est pas ici qu'on le pourra. Les troupes de Grindelwald se sont repliées, on doit en profiter et partir tant qu'il en est encore temps ! S'empressa-t-il de conclure en faisait léviter le corps de la Sorcière.

\- Tom et Ginny sont toujours dans l'Auberge, on doit les rejoindre.

\- Non, non attendez ! S'empressa brusquement de s'exclamer Rosalie.

Tout en se dégageant de Terrence, la jeune femme se précipita sur son cousin, dont le regard s'était perdu dans le vide. Dans un souffle désespéré, et un sanglot d'émotion, elle l'enlaça dans une étreinte qu'il ne vit pas venir et qui le laissa aussi pantois que bouleversé. Au milieu de tout cela, ils en étaient tous deux venus à oublier qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis presque un an maintenant, sa cousine l'ayant crû perdu pour toujours.

\- Merlin soit loué, tu es vivant. Souffla-t-elle contre lui.

\- Rose... balbutia-t-il décontenancé devant son regard.

\- Où est Scoprius ? Demanda-t-elle alors pressée. Et Magnus ? Où sont-ils ?!

Devant autant de questions, Kai bégaya, désormais fixé avec attention par tous. Mais que pouvait-il dire ? Magnus avait disparu depuis deux semaines, ne laissant ni traces à suivre ou indice à récolter. Quant à Scorpius... Scorpius... Au nom de son cousin, des images se mélangèrent. Des visions, souvenirs et brides de voix le saisirent, avant qu'une urgence folle n'ébranle son esprit engourdi. Scorpius était en mission lui aussi. Une mission qui allait finir de tous les achever. Écarquillant ses yeux d'horreur comme de panique, il se tourna vers l'assemblée de sorcier devant lui. Ils étaient seuls au milieu du champ de bataille.

\- Seigneur... Scorpius... s'horrifia-t-il en saisissant le bras de la blonde. Il faut partir ! Maintenant !

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?!

\- Non ! Où est mon frère ?! Paniqua Katherine.

\- On n'a pas le temps !

\- Mais de quoi tu parler ?

\- Scorpius a miné le village tout entier ! Il devait le faire exploser à l'arrivée des Aurores, mais vu la résistance que vous avez faite, les ordres ont changés !

C'est là qu'ils comprirent. Le repliement des forces de Grindelwald n'était pas anodin, mais bien en prévention de quelque chose de plus gros encore. La destruction intégrale d'un village, qui serait bientôt rayé de la carte.

Un village, avec Tom et Ginny encore à l'intérieur.

* * *

\- Ginny ! Ginny !

Tom paniquait. Sonnée par le choc de l'explosion, la jeune femme ne bougeait pas, couchée sur son corps, et Magnus en pleurs blotti contre elle. Retenu au sol par un bout de la petite armoire de leur chambre, le Jedusor s'extirpa dans un gémissement douloureux, le visage en sueur. Confiné entre trois poutres de charpentes s'étant affaissées au-dessus d'eux, l'air qu'il toussait n'était plus qu'un concentré de poussière volante. Tandis que le sol, lui, tapissé d'éclat de verre, venait s'illuminer des rayons froids du soleil d'hiver et des incendies dévorants des bâtiments d'en face. Essoufflé, et pris d'une peur affolée, il se précipita instinctivement vers le nourrisson, toujours emmailloté contre sa mère et qu'il prit dans ses bras. Hurlant à la mort dans des cris déchirant, les joues rouges et humides de larmes, Tom ne put que s'extasier de soulagement devant lui. L'enfant était tellement protégé de sorts en tout genre, que pas le moindre éclat de bois ou de verre ne l'avait atteint. A vrai dire, il était même dans un meilleur état qu'ils n'auraient pu l'être. Et cette simple constatation, suffit à le faire remercier tous les Dieux. Magnus désormais blotti contre lui, et Ginny toujours inconsciente, il déchira son pull d'un coup de baguette et se le mit en bandoulière, Magnus vivement accroché au tissu.

\- Chut... chut, ça va aller... ça va aller.

Mais ses veines tentative pour calmer son fils étaient inutiles. Pour autant, et malgré le mal de crâne cuisant qui le saisissait, Jedusor n'en fit rien et s'évertue plutôt à tirer le corps de la rousse à ses côtés et à le secouer. Égratignée de partout, il l'ausculta à son tour la boule au ventre, avant de l'éveiller d'un charme de réveil si brutal, qu'elle s'étouffa dans son sursaut, les yeux écarquillés d'incompréhension et une grimace douloureuse collé sur ses fossettes.

\- To... Tom ?

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Je... je... Magnus ! S'écria-t-elle brusquement en regardant ses bras ballants.

\- Il n'a rien, ne t'en fais pas ! Mais toi ça va ?

Désorientée, Ginny déglutit, une nausée lui terrassant l'estomac dans un migraine insupportable. A ce stade, elle ne savait plus où regarder. La chambre était à moitié détruite, une odeur de soufre avait envahi les lieux, tandis que Tom était là, rayonnant d'angoisse devant elle. Et à stade, elle fut presque incapable de dire ce qui était le plus étrange à ses yeux. Qu'une explosion ait retenti au beau milieux du village, ou que Tom Jedusor porte sur lui leur fils, affligé par le fardeau de l'inquiétude et de la peur. Car c'est bien ce qu'elle lut en lui, malgré les étoiles blanches qui parsemaient sa vue.

\- Ginny, est-ce que ça va ?! Insista-t-il en la dévisageant.

\- Je... je crois, mais... qu'est-ce qu'il s'est ...

\- Je ne sais pas, mais on ne peut pas rester ici. S'empressa-t-il d'ajouter en la relevant par la taille. Cette auberge tombait déjà en ruine avant, alors je ne lui donne pas longtemps avant de s'écrouler.

\- Mais... mais les autres ?

\- Ils iront bien ne t'en fais pas.

\- Non ! Je.. je dois aller les aider ! Ils sont besoin de nous ! Paniqua-t-elle le souffle court.

\- Ne t'en préoccupe pas ! Cingla-t-il alors. Toi et Magnus êtes mes priorités. Et tout comme Magnus ne devrait être que la tienne ! Ils survivent toujours, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

Mais Ginny ne pouvait pas le croire. Pas après s'être faite assommée par une explosion qui avait dû tout détruire au sol. Pas après avoir vu ses amis et sa famille d'étaler sur cette place principale, qui ne se constituait plus que ruines fumantes. Non, elle ne pouvait pas les laisser à leur sort. Peut-importe sa promesse, peut-importe les risques, elle se devait au moins essayer. Car la simple idée qu'il puisse leur être arrivé malheur, la rongeait de l'intérieur. Désespérée, elle se débattit contre l'emprise de Tom, un sanglot d'effroi coincé dans la gorge.

\- Non ! Non, laisse-moi y aller !

\- Tu es complètement folle ! S'énerva-t-il. Cette attaque n'a pour but que de laisser des morts, et je refuse de te laisser te faire tuer !

\- Mais tu acceptes que tous nos amis le soient !

\- On n'a pas le choix ! Cette explosion aurait déjà pu nous tuer, Magnus inclus !

Ginny se décomposa d'angoisse et de peur. Tout ce qu'il disait était vrai. Mais tout comme la possibilité qu'ils soient tous en danger.

\- Je ne peux pas les abandonner...

\- Ils te diraient tous la même chose que moi. Souffla-t-il durement.

\- Mais une famille se sauve mutuellement !

\- Tout comme elle peut périr bêtement...

\- C'est vrai, j'avais oublié que tu ignorais ce que ce mot voulait dire.

\- Je pourrais te dire la même chose. Cingla-t-il énervé. Tu es prête à sacrifier le futur du monde tout entier, alors que je le tien dans mes bras ! Alors que ta chère famille est juste devant toi ! Pense ce que tu veux de moi, mais sache qu'il est hors de question que je te laisse tout détruire.

\- Mais enfin depuis quand Magnus et moi comptons pour toi ?! Tu ne t'ais jamais soucié d'autre chose que de tes intérêts, et soudainement le sort du monde t'inquiète ?!

\- Ton sort m'inquiète ! A toi et à notre fils !

\- Il n'est pas ton fils !

\- Mais il le deviendra ! Et je refuse de le perdre parce que tu as été trop égoïste pour le faire passer avant tout le reste ! Tout comme je refuse de te perdre toi, parce que ta culpabilité te pousse à prendre des décisions stupides ! Que je sache, il s'agit de mon avenir à moi aussi et j'ai tout autant le droit que toi de vouloir le préserver ! Alors oui, je ne sais peut-être pas ce que ça fait d'avoir une famille, ou de grandir suffisamment aimé pour ne pas avoir envie de détruire le monde à chaque seconde, mais je refuse que tu me prive de la possibilité de le découvrir et de le comprendre !

Ginny déglutit, débectée par le discours du Jedusor. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, à tel point qu'elle ne trouva pas quoi lui répondre, pétrifié par la force et la détermination qu'il dégagea à cet instant. Tout son corps ne vibrait plus que de ce désir, de cette quête qu'il s'était mis en tête et qui irradiait son cœur à chaque battement : celle d'atteindre ce rêve, cet avenir dont il ne faisait pas encore parti, mais qui sans lui n'avait pas de sens. Dans son silence intimidé, la jeune femme le regarda comme pour la première fois, et dû se rendre à l'évidence. Tom n'était plus rien de celui qu'elle avait rencontré il y a quelques mois. Devant elle, il tenait son enfant comme le plus précieux des cadeaux, et la couvrait d'un regard presque égal. Il n'y avait pas le moindre doute dans ses gestes, et elle en était aujourd'hui certaine, il donnerait tout pour les sauver. Pas uniquement par intérêt. Non, il y avait autre chose. Quelque chose de plus fort, qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru déceler en lui, et qui ne fit qu'alourdir douloureusement sa connexion avec lui. Elle voyait en lui de l'inquiétude. Mais aussi, de l'attachement, pour ne pas dire de l'amour. Et cette constatation, la prit littéralement aux tripes. Lui, qui n'avait toujours que manipuler et détruit tout ce qu'il touchait, était devenu humain. Et cela la terrifia, comme l'émut dans une même seconde. Elle ressentait une dualité de sentiment si intense, qu'elle lui coupa le souffle, et que Tom put même le sentir au fond d'elle.

Sans la lâcher des yeux, le Jedusor s'avança et lui prit la main dans un geste étonnement tendre. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le déteste, mais si cela signifiait la sauver, il n'hésiterait pas.

\- Excuse-moi... souffla-t-elle alors. Tu as raison. Magnus est ma priorité. Et il... il est ton fils.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à l'entendre dire un jour ces simples mots, lui-même n'étant pas encore certain de comprendre ce qu'ils voulaient dire. Mais il les accepta, et dans un soupir, déclara à son tour.

\- Merci... et je suppose que je devrai m'excuser moi aussi.

\- Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Tu veux juste nous sauver.

\- C'est vrai. Et j'ai bien l'intention de le faire.

Elle ne comprit pas ce qu'il voulut dire, mais s'en rendit compte bien vite. Avant même qu'elle n'ait le temps de protester, ils les avaient déjà faits transplaner au loin, quelques secondes à peine, avant que sous les yeux des sorciers au dehors, l'Auberge dans laquelle ils s'étaient recueillis, n'explose dans des flammes dévorantes.

* * *

Les journaux du Monde Sorcier ne parlaient plus que de ce qui était arrivé ce jour-là. Du massacre innommable d'un village de campagne ; de sa destruction quasi-intégrale par des flammes magiques, que les aurores n'avaient plus calmer avant plusieurs heures de tentatives acharnées ; du nombre de mort effarant, et de blessés ; du retour de Grindelwald aux yeux du monde. Oui, ce jour funeste était désormais marqué d'une pierre rouge, déclenchant horreur, indignation et peur dans tout le pays. Le Ministère avait vainement tenté de couvrir la vérité, en affirmant qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une attaque orchestrée par ses fidèles, toujours ébranlés par la mort de leur Maître. Mais personne n'y avait cru, et à juste titre. Une pareille attaque n'était pas dissimulable. Les témoignages ne pouvaient être démenti, et la vérité ne pouvait être cachée plus longtemps. Aussi, les villes et leurs citoyens étaient retombés dans l'angoisse, car la Guerre, n'était pas fini. Et le sang continuait de couler.

Dans un soupir, Ron reposa le journal qu'il fixait depuis une heure sans parvenir à en lire une ligne. Terrence l'avait fait avant lui, mais très honnêtement, il n'avait pas envie de relire le résumé d'une attaque qu'il avait vu, et vécu, la veille à peine. Les yeux tombants, il le rejeta au loin, la mine las et épuisé. A ses côtés, Rosalie et Katherine s'étaient assoupis sur le canapé, Terrence et Blaise les veillant, incapable de fermer l'œil, tout comme Harry et Drago, en retrait dans la chambre où Hermione gisait sur un lit. Oui, cette attaque avait laissé des marques que personnes ne pourrait jamais effacer. Ce genre de cicatrice qui reste à vie, blanchit sur la peau. Mais comme toujours il leur fallait avancer. Aussi, les Sorciers s'étaient abrités dans la Chaumière aux Coquillages après l'explosion. A vrai dire, il n'avait pas d'autre endroit où aller à cette heure.

Sans rien dire, le Weasley déglutit et s'avança vers les deux Zabini. Ils avaient beau attendre devant le feu de cheminée, rien ne bougeait depuis des heures. Aucune nouvelle, aucun espoir... rien.

\- Vous pensez qu'il va revenir ? Demanda-t-il alors.

\- Kai ne laisserait jamais sa mère. Alors oui. Il reviendra. Assura Terrence la gorge serrée.

\- Et elle ? Dit Blaise. Vous croyez... vous croyez qu'elle tiendra le coup ?

\- Elle ne survie que grâce à un seul et unique battement de cœur. A ce stade, je ne sais même pas si on peut appeler ça de la survie.

\- Elle y arrivera. Hermione est la plus forte d'entre nous. Dit Ron. Et puis, Voldemort va l'aider. Il va la sauver !

\- Encore faudrait-il qu'il soit là pour ça...

Depuis l'explosion du Village, le Maître s'était volatilisé. Quand tous s'étaient mis à croire que leur Dark Lady et Tom venaient de périr sous leurs yeux avec Magnus, lui, n'avait rien dit. A la place, il n'avait fait que leur ordonner de se cacher jusqu'à son retour, et avait transplaner sous leurs yeux éplorés. Une situation toute aussi tragique que confuse, qui ne leur avait laissé que des questions et de la peur. Kai aussi, était parti. Après que tout soit parti en flamme, il n'avait eu que d'autre choix que de se replier avec les troupes de Grindelwald, et ce, malgré les supplications de sa cousine et de son père. Sa couverture devait être maintenue, mais surtout, il devait trouver Scorpius et lui dire la vérité. Tout comme lui, devait leur dire pour la disparition de Magnus, toujours laissée sous silence pour le moment.

Ainsi, ils en étaient là, réduit à attendre dans le doute et l'incertitude.

\- Je ferai mieux d'aller voir Hermione. Soupira Ron vaincu.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de monter à l'étage. Alors qu'un silence régnait dans la maison, Rosalie s'éveilla brusquement dans un sursaut, les yeux grands ouverts sur eux, et la bouche entre ouverte dans sa respiration hachée. Alors qu'ils la regardèrent tous sans comprendre et que Katherine se réveillait à son tour, elle balbutia, ébranlée dans son for intérieur.

\- Il est là...

\- Quoi ? S'étonna Blaise.

\- Je... je le sens. Il... il arrive ! Il est là !

Elle sauta sur pieds, plus rapide et paniquée que jamais en se ruant vers l'entrée. Mais elle n'eut aucun besoin de l'ouvrir. Alors que les garçons la suivaient sans savoir de quoi elle parlait, la porte s'ouvrit devant eux, dévoilant les visages sombres et torturés de Kai, et de Scorpius. D'abord en retrait, le blond n'osa pas entrer, caché dans l'ombre de son cousin. Quand ce dernier était venu le trouver, il ne s'était pas attendu au discours qu'il lui avait tenu. A vrai dire, il n'y avait tout d'abord pas cru, persuadé qu'il s'agissait là d'une fantaisie dû à l'une de ses crises. Mais alors qu'il avait continué de l'écouter en roulant des yeux, un espoir était né en lui. Un espoir qu'il n'avait pas réussi à combattre malgré ses efforts, et qui l'avait mené ici. Et il avait tort. Rien de tout ce que Kai lui avait dit n'était hallucination. Non. C'était réel. Si bien qu'il ne sut comme réagir dans les premiers temps, l'âme retournée par cette vérité. Presque intimidé, le jeune homme regarda l'assemblée devant lui, et déglutit devant Ron et Blaise, qu'il n'aurait jamais revoir, avant que son regard ne rencontre celui larmoyant de sa soeur jumelle. Comme s'il tombait d'un immeuble d'une quinzaine d'étage, son cœur s'écrasa dans sa poitrine dans un sentiment qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps et qu'il avait craint ne jamais plus vivre. Celui d'être enfin complet.

Des mois, voire une année entière s'était écoulés depuis qu'il avait disparu dans leur époque. Un temps interminable, et une véritable torture pour eux, qui ne s'étaient jamais éloigné l'un de l'autre plus d'une semaine. Et pourtant, ils étaient là. Tous les deux, perdus en 1945, entre deux guerres et un monde en feu. Un destin tout aussi incroyable, que tragique. Sans parvenir à retenir son propre sanglot, le jeune homme s'élança vers elle, alors qu'elle lui sautait déjà dans les bras, pleurant tout son soul contre lui. Leurs chevelures d'un même blond se confondirent l'une à l'autre, et leur visage se baignèrent de larmes identiques. Ils étaient enfin réunis, l'un avec l'autre. Leurs moitiés ne faisait désormais plus qu'un tout, et à cet instant, aucun d'eux n'aurait jamais souhaité se lâcher pour rien au monde.

Face à cela, les sorciers soufflèrent d'un soulagement inespéré. Au moins, cette mission n'avait pas complètement ratée. Émue, Katherine les rejoint et enlaça Kai tout aussi fortement. Désormais au calme, ils pouvaient savourer leurs retrouvailles. Savourer ces instants tant rêvés après tous leurs drames. Très vite, Harry et Drago entendirent le remue-ménage et du rez-de-chaussée, et s'y précipitèrent baguettes en main. Mais à la vue de tous ses enfants réunis, celle de Drago failli lui échapper. Le souffle coupé par le choc, il ne trouva aucun mot, comme incertain de ne pas être en train de rêver. Et pourtant, les Dieux leur avaient fait ce cadeau. Pour la première, leur prière était exaucée.

\- Salut Papa... Souffla Scorpius dans un sourire embué de larme.

S'en fut trop pour le Malfoy. Sans retenu, ni pudeur, il s'élança vers son fils pour l'enlacer, le cœur bondissant dans sa poitrine. Il n'aurait pas cru mériter de vivre un jour cet instant, et pourtant, ils étaient tous là. Enfin. Ses trois enfants, dans ses bras, avec lui.

\- Content de vous revoir. Sourit timidement Harry.

\- Je n'aurai jamais cru dire ça un jour, mais moi aussi. Dit Kai étonnement heureux.

Bien que cela sembla impossible à prédire, les deux sorciers se serrèrent la main, le regard franc et sincère. Malgré les souvenirs de son passé toujours ancré en lui, Kai ne pouvait nier qu'Harry les avaient sauvés dans la dimension parallèle. Tout comme il n'avait pas oublié, qu'il n'avait jamais l'occasion de le remercier pour cela.

\- Tu as meilleure mine que la dernière fois. Dit-il alors.

\- Heureusement.

Cet échange était sobre, mais représentait beaucoup. Plus qu'aucun mot n'aurait su le dire.

\- Vous nous avez manqué. Soupira Ron lessivé par ses propres émotions.

\- Je veux bien te croire. C'est même une surprise que vous ayez survécut sans nous.

\- Et encore, tu n'as pas idée !

\- Mais... mais qu'est-ce que vous faîte là ?! S'écria subitement Scorpius devant sa soeur, Terrence et Katherine. Comment... comment c'est possible ?!

\- C'est une longue histoire. Dit la Rousse soudainement anxieuse. Mais avant tout, je veux savoir. Où est Magnus ? Où est mon frère ?

Devant leur cousine, Kai et Scorpius se regardèrent, mal à l'aise et brusquement silencieux. A vrai dire, malgré leur prière, il n'avait pas de réponse à cette question. Et cette ignorance leur pesait plus qu'aucune certitude.

\- J'ai bien peur que ce soit aussi, une longue histoire.

\- Dans ce cas j'ai hâte de l'entendre. Émit une voix dans leur dos.

A la surprise de tous, et dans le vacarme de ses retrouvailles, leur maître apparut derrière eux. Et il n'était pas seul. A ses côtés Tom et Ginny entrèrent dans la lumière, plus fatigués qu'aucun d'eux, mais vivant. Dans un cri de soulagement qu'elle ne put contenir, Katherine se rua sur ses parents, les enlaçant plus fortement que jamais sous les yeux ébahit des sorciers qui restèrent bouche bée.

\- On a cru vous avoir perdu !

\- Sans notre connexion, ça aurait été le cas. Soupira le Mage épuisé.

\- Tom nous a fait transplaner avant que tout n'explose. Précisa Ginny.

\- Et bien la prochaine fois, s'il vous plaît, laissez une note. Grinça-t-il. J'aimerai ne plus avoir à sillonner le pays en une nuit...

\- Attendez... paniqua Kai en pensant voir double. Est-ce... est-ce que c'est...

\- Tom Jedusor, en personne. Déclara fièrement l'intéressé sous les regards amusé de ses compagnons. Vous devez être Kai et Scorpius ?

\- Par Merlin...

\- Mais... mais alors... Balbutia le blond.

\- C'est un peu compliqué à expliquer, mais disons que vos parents n'ont pas choisi le mage noir le plus facile à amadouer. Un peu comme vous il me semble.

Les deux sorcières tombèrent des nus, profondément inquiet par le deuxième exemplaire de leur Maître avant que leur choc ne laisse place aux rire de leurs sœurs. Mais malgré cela, cette scène était à peine croyable pour eux. Car enfin, ils étaient tous réunis. En voyant ses neveux avec eux, et tous ses amis en vie, Ginerva ne sut contenir ses propres larmes, mais une évidence la frappa malgré tout.

\- Où est Hermione ? S'inquiéta-t-elle brusquement.

\- Elle se repose à l'étage... souffla alors Drago. Elle... elle a été blessée pendant l'attaque.

\- Quoi ?! S'exclama à son tour son fils.

\- Scorp, ne t'en fais pas, s'il te plaît... elle ira bien. Elle ne voudrait pas que tu t'inquiètes.

\- Je veux la voir. Tonna brusquement Kai, plus fébrile que jamais.

\- Pas maintenant. Elle a besoin de reprendre des forces.

Ébranlée, Ginny ne comprit pas le ton vague de ses amis envers les jeunes hommes, et ne put empêcher un mauvais pressentiment de saisir son cœur. Rien au monde n'aurait empêcher Hermione de se ruer au rez-de-chaussée pour embrasser ses fils. Loin d'être rassurée, elle voulut monter à l'étage dans l'instant, mais ne put que remarquer le regard de ses neveux. Scorpius et Kai, qui ne savaient plus où donner de la tête entre toutes ces annonces et l'inquiétude pour leur mère, ne pouvaient malgré tout s'empêcher de fixer, confus, l'enfant que leur Dark Lady, tenait dans ses bras.

\- Au risque de paraître grossier, à qui est cet enfant ? Demanda Kai profondément perturbé, incapable d'ignorer l'aura étonnement similaire du nourrisson.

\- Notre histoire est, elle aussi, très longue. Sourit-elle alors gênée.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda Scorpius décontenancé. A... a qui est-il ?

Un immense sourire naquît sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'elle découvrait le visage endormi du poupon, enveloppé contre elle.

\- A moi.

\- A nous. Précisa Voldemort, qui se délecta de la confusion qu'il lut en eux.

D'abord inerte à cette annonce, aucun de deux fidèles ne sut alors prendre la mesure de la chose. Un nœud de plus en plus emmêlé se nouait dans leurs esprits, tandis que les rouages de leurs cerveaux assimilaient peu à peu l'information. Mais ils ne pouvaient y croire.

\- Au risque de paraître grossier une seconde fois... Quoi ?!

* * *

Hellloooo à tous ! Voici le Chapitre 40 et tous les rebondissements qui vont avec ! Enfin, une de leur mission qui finit bien ! Du moins pour le moment XD J'espère en tout cas que cela vous a plût alors n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions, critiques et avis ! Je veux savoir ce que vous pensez du rapprochement du dénouement final parce que les choses ne vont pas tardez à s'accélérer et il faudra être là !

Je vous embrasse fort ! Merci encore de tous être là, après tout ce temps !

A très vite ! Bisssssousssss


	41. Chapter 41

\- Malakai et Scorpius Malfoy, je vous présente Magnus Drago Jedusor, premier du nom, et héritier de la maison de la maison Serpentard. Votre cousin. Déclara Ginny, son enfant fièrement exposé contre elle.

\- Accessoirement né soixante ans plus tôt que prévu, et mis au monde par le double de son père ici présent. Ajouta Terrence dans un hochement de tête envers Jedusor.

Les deux fidèles se tournèrent vers ce dernier, les yeux plus écarquillés que l'on ne l'aurait jamais cru possible, et les joues si pâles, qu'on crut bien pouvoir voir à travers. Assis à la table centrale de la salle manger, les sorciers se regardèrent entre eux, à la fois amusés et gênés par cette situation difficilement explicable tandis que Ginny, dans les pas de sa mère, s'attelait à leur servir toute la nourriture présente dans la Chaumière. Ils étaient tous là, à l'exception de Voldemort et Blaise, ces derniers étant au chevet d'Hermione, dont le Maître avait interdit l'accès jusqu'à qu'il en est fini avec elle, à la frustration de tous. Ainsi, et ajouté à cela, ils leur étaient difficile d'avaler quoi que ce soit, profondément ébranlé par la nouvelle qu'ils essayaient d'ingérer sans tomber leur chaise. Quand ils avaient quitté la dimension parallèle, et qu'ils s'étaient éveillés soixante plus tôt, aucun d'eux n'avaient imaginé une telle tournure des événements.

\- J'ai un peu de mal à comprendre... Souffla Kai. Magnus est né ?! Ici ? Mais… comment c'est possible ?

\- Je suis tombée enceinte dans la dimension parallèle. Autant vous dire que ce fut une surprise d'apprendre ça à mon réveil.

\- Ton réveil ?

\- L'esprit de Ginny est resté piégé là-bas à cause de la disparition de Voldemort. Déclara Ron, un mordant dans un morceau de pain. Résultat, elle a été plongée dans le coma les premiers mois de notre arrivée. Mais Tom nous a aidé à la ranimer.

\- Quoi ? Quelle disparition ?!

\- On n'a pas réussi à passer la faille. Dit-elle alors d'une petite voix. Le Maître est... est resté le prisonnier de l'Esprit du Temps jusqu'à il y a peu. C'est d'ailleurs Elle qui lui a permis de revenir parmi les vivants. Sans quoi il y serait encore.

Cette nouvelle, en plus des autres, s'ajouta à la liste d'incompréhension de deux sorciers, à tel point qu'on entendit Scorpius soupirer, dépité.

\- Ok, à ce stade je crois que j'ai besoin d'un verre.

\- Une bouteille entière serait plus exacte. Appuya Kai, victime d'une migraine, sa tête plongée dans ses mains.

\- On vous racontera tout plus en détails plus tard, mais vous ! Racontez-nous comment vous êtes arrivé là ! S'impatienta Rosalie en prenant la main de son frère.

Il la regarda en souriant, quoi qu'un peu perturbé par tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Mais aussi et surtout, par tout ce qu'ils avaient, eux aussi, à leur apprendre.

\- C'est heu... compliqué. Au départ, on n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où avait atterri. Et puis on a trouvé un journal, et autant dire que le monde nous ait tombé sur la tête.

\- Au sens propre. Précisa le Lestrange. Un obus Allemand a frappé le village moldu dans lequel nous nous trouvions. Ça nous a donné une petite idée de ce qui nous attendait pour la suite. Vu que nous nous pensions seuls dans cette époque, il nous a semblé essentiel de trouver un moyen de rentrer chez nous.

\- D'où votre allégeance à Grindelwald ?

\- Plus ou moins. Grimaça Scorpius. On ne savait pas par où commencer nos recherches. Toutes nos pistes ne menaient à rien. Sauf une seule. Celle de la Baguette de Sureau. Malheureusement, et comme vous le savez, elle ne se trouve pas chez le marchand de Baguette du coin. Grindelwald en est le propriétaire. A partir de là, il nous a été facile de se rendre à l'évidence. Notre seul moyen de l'obtenir était de se rapprocher de lui. Et donc, de se mettre à son service et ce, malgré tout ce que cela impliquait.

\- Le point positif était que nous étions habitués à la guerre. On a vite su se montrer indispensable à ses yeux, et aujourd'hui, ce vieux fou ne jure que par nous. Soupira Kai dans un sourire triste.

\- C'est une sorte de mal, pour un bien...

Son ton était sombre, et sa culpabilité évidente. Sans un regard pour son cousin, le jeune Malfoy n'osait relever la tête vers lui. Leur allégeance envers ce monstre était son idée. Et bien qu'elle fût ingénieuse, il savait à l'avance qu'il ne se pardonnerait jamais de l'avoir eu. Pas quand les hurlements de supplications de leurs victimes, et les crises meurtrières et de démence de Kai, venaient hanter ses nuits.

\- Vous n'avez pas à vous en vouloir. Dit alors Tom nonchalant en avalant le reste de sa soupe. Vos parents ont fait la même chose.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Ils sont devenus "miens", si je puis dire.

\- Vous avez prêté serment à ce malade ?! S'étouffa Kai stupéfait.

\- Kai ! Le réprimanda brusquement Ginny étonnée par ses propos.

\- Quoi ?! Si on a choisi Grindelwald, ce n'était pas pour rien !

\- Mon père n'est pas un "malade". Défendit Katherine amusé en jetant un coup d'œil au Jedusor. Il est juste... ambitieux.

\- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! Tom Jedusor est littéralement l'antichrist de ce siècle ! Et vous l'avez mis au courant de notre futur ?!

\- Détend toi Lestrange. Rit doucement Harry en lui tapotant l'épaule. Sans Voldemort à ses côtés, il est aussi inoffensif que le bébé. Ses souvenirs sont reliés à lui.

\- La ferme Potter. Cingla Tom contrarié du rappel de l'épée de Damoclès qui flottait au-dessus de sa tête.

\- Et puis, pour notre défense, on n'a pas eu trop le choix. Répondit Drago mal à l'aise.

\- La mauvaise foi ne te va pas bien au teint Malfoy. Rétorqua-t-il alors. Vous êtes venus à moi dans la même optique qu'eux se sont tourné vers Grindelwald. Malheureusement, ça n'a pas été le franc succès que vous aviez espéré.

\- Toujours est-il que nous sommes tous là aujourd'hui, et c'est l'essentiel. Tempéra Ginny, sans pour autant s'empêcher de faire les gros yeux. Et au moins nous savons que nous courrons après la même chose. La baguette de Sureau est essentielle pour notre plan à nous aussi, et sans elle, l'Esprit nous exterminerait à la seconde où nous l'invoquerions. Il nous la faut à tout prix.

\- Il ne s'en sépare jamais. Kai et moi y travaillons depuis des mois, c'est presque impossible d'imaginer pouvoir mettre la main dessus.

\- Une chance que nous soyons tous là pour y réfléchir alors. Sourit Ron, étonnement optimiste. On trouvera un moyen.

Ils hochèrent tous la tête, heureux de voir leurs objectifs converger, mais un sujet restait en suspens. L'un de ceux que Katherine attendait depuis déjà plus d'une heure. Son assiette pleine devant elle, la jeune femme ne trouvait pas la force de manger, ni même d'écouter tous ces discours sans essayer de déceler chez ses cousins la moindre cachotterie ou mensonge. Car il était évident, qu'ils évitaient sa question depuis déjà trop longtemps. Bien trop pour que cela ne soit pas suspect, et que son ventre n'en finisse pas noué, par les pires peurs de son esprits.

\- Je suis d'accord, mais tout ça ne répond à pas notre question. Tonna-t-elle brusquement, incapable de passer outre son inquiétude de plus en plus grandissante. Où est Magnus ? S'il était avec vous à votre arrivée, où est-il aujourd'hui ?!

Les deux sorciers la regardèrent, sans pour autant parvenir à ne pas se détourner. Ils n'arriveraient pas à y échapper. Pas devant les yeux demandeurs de leur tante et de tous autour d'eux. Tout comme ils savaient par avance, que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire ne répondrait pas plus à leur question qu'aux leurs.

\- On ne sait pas. Dit Kai de but en blanc sans prendre le temps de respirer.

\- Comment... comment ça vous ne savez pas ? Se pétrifia Ginny de plus en plus fébrile.

\- Magnus a disparu, il y a de ça une semaine à peu près. Poursuit Scorpius. Nous étions censés nous réunir avec les troupes de Grindelwald un matin, mais il n'est jamais venu. Ses quartiers étaient vides, et ses affaires étaient toutes là, même sa baguette. Mais lui... on ne l'a pas retrouvé.

Cette nouvelle, les plongea tous dans un silence consterné tandis qu'on voyait déjà le teint de Ginerva blêmir a vue d'œil. Elle s'était préparée à beaucoup de choses en partant en expédition depuis Poudlard, mais certainement pas à l'hypothèse que son enfant soit perdu dans la nature. Et pas plus qu'à celle que le pire était peut-être advenu. Tremblante, elle essaya de parler mais en fut incapable, son bébé inconsciemment davantage serré contre elle, tandis que tous cherchaient et attendaient du regard, une réponse, ou une explication de la part Scorpius et Kai. Pourtant, ils n'en donnèrent aucune, eux-mêmes plongés dans leurs doutes les plus atroces.

\- Attendez... balbutia Katherine incrédule et horrifiée. Vous êtes en train de dire, que... que mon frère, un sorcier d'excellence à la puissance inimaginable, un Jedusor héritier de Salazar Serpentard lui-même, a... a disparu du jour au lendemain ?!

\- Kath...

\- Non ! S'écria-t-elle alors en levant brusquement. Non ! C'est impossible !

\- On a cherché partout. Confessa Kai la voix brisée. Crois-nous, il n'y a pas un centième carré de ce pays qui n'a pas été passé au peigne fin ! Des escadrons entiers se sont déployés pour le retrouver, et nos espions ont même infiltré Azkaban pour vérifier s'il n'y avait pas été enfermé. Mais... mais rien n'a marché. Il... il s'est volatilisé sans rien laissé derrière lui. Ni traces, ni indices... rien.

\- Non... je... je ne peux pas le croire !

\- Il est forcément quelque part. Dit Harry.

\- Magnus est soldat d'exception. Ajouta Terrence pensif. On a été formé ensemble pendant plus d'un an, je sais de quoi il est capable au combat. Et il ne se serait jamais laissé enlever, ou n'aurait fui devant le danger.

\- On le sait bien. Déclara Scorpius sombrement. Mais on n'a trouvé aucune piste.

\- Pour le moment ! Maintenant que nous sommes réunis, on doit le retrouver ! S'exclama Ginny. Il le faut !

\- On ne sait même pas par où commencer... Aucune magie ne parvient à le tracer ! C'est comme traquer un fantôme !

\- Un fantôme bien plus présent que vous ne le pensez...

L'assemblée se tourna vers Voldemort, qui descendait à peine des escaliers, l'air intensément pensif. A sa vue, on vit Drago se lever à son tour, presque terrorisé.

\- Hermione va bien ? S'empressa-t-il de demander en oubliant leur conversation.

\- Elle ira bien. Ses blessures étaient importantes, mais j'ai réussi à la soigner du mieux que je pouvais. Je pense qu'on ne va pas tarder à pouvoir la réveiller. Pour autant, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de vous écouter, et je crois que... vous faîtes tous fausse route. Déclara-t-il en prenant place devant eux, un regard inquisiteur sur le visage.

Décontenancés de par telles paroles, on vit Scorpius et Kai froncer des sourcils, pas certain d'avoir bien compris.

\- Comment ça ? On... On l'a cherché pendant des jours entiers sans succès. Et à l'heure où nous parlons des équipes sillonnent encore le pays !

\- Je n'en doute pas, mais comme je l'ai dit, vous cherchez au mauvais endroit.

\- Tu sais où il peut être ? Demanda Katherine effarée et pleine d'espoir.

\- Bien que cela semble présomptueux de ma part, oui. Je crois le savoir.

\- Comment ?! Tu peux le sentir ? Tu sais où il est ? S'impatienta brusquement Kai paniqué par une telle annonce.

\- Nul besoin. Il est juste devant moi.

On put presque entendre toutes les têtes faire volteface en direction de son hochement de tête, directement pointé sur Ginny. Ou plus précisément, sur le bébé endormi qu'elle serrait contre sein. D'abord incertaine, la jeune femme balbutia, en proie à la plus grosse migraine de sa vie tandis qu'elle se mit elle-même à fixer son enfant, sans comprendre où son Maître voulait en venir.

\- Pardonnez-moi, mais j'ai littéralement extirpé ce bébé de son ventre. Je crois que j'aurais remarqué s'il s'agissait d'un adulte de vingt ans, sous un charme de dissimulation. Fit Jedusor dubitatif.

\- Merlin, j'avais oublié à quel point j'étais perspicace à cet âge... Souffla Voldemort affligé par la remarque de son double.

\- J'ai peur de ne pas bien comprendre. Tu insinues que... que Magnus, serait redevenu... bébé ?! S'exclama Ron éberlué.

Le Mage Noir roula des yeux dans un soupir désespéré, avant de partir s'asseoir d'un calme olympien à côté de sa femme, et de saisir délicatement son fils. Le petit avait subit pas mal de turbulence ces derniers jours, aussi il dormait à point fermé depuis qu'ils les avaient retrouvés. Un repos que Voldemort n'aurait pour rien au monde voulu perturber, et qui le poussa à parler si normalement que cela ne fit que galvaniser l'impatience qui saisissait les sorciers, alors pendus à ses lèvres.

\- Etant donné que la seule sorcière capable de suivre mon raisonnement est actuellement dans le coma et hors service, je vais m'efforcer de m'expliquer simplement. Scorpius, quand as-tu dit que Magnus avait disparu ?

\- Il y a une semaine environ.

\- Bien. Autrement dit, il s'est mystérieusement volatilisé au moment même où Ginny a accouché. A partir de là, je vous laisse déduire le reste.

\- Tu veux dire que notre fils s'est réincarné dans son corps d'enfant ?! Dit la rousse stupéfaite.

\- Le Temps est une notion relativement complexe à assimiler. Mais passer des mois à me faire torturer par les Dieux, et à entendre l'Esprit se lamenter de vos échecs m'a fait comprendre certaines choses. En outre, les lignes temporelles sont régies par une loi primaire et essentielle. Tout ce qui doit advenir, advient, peut-importe ce que cela implique ou engendre. A partir de là, j'ai pu comprendre pourquoi l'Esprit avait créer cette dimension parallèle pour nous y enfermer, nous et nos doubles. Parce que deux versions d'une seule et même personne, venant de deux époques différentes, ne peuvent pas vivre l'une avec l'autre. C'est contre les lois de la nature. Déclara-t-il.

\- Mais toi et Jedusor vivez bien dans la même époque alors que vous êtes la même personne ?! Fit remarquer Harry.

\- Techniquement oui, mais je ne devrai pas être là. L'esprit m'y a fait venir volontairement, or, cela n'est pas possible dans un cycle temporel classique. Mais c'est tout ce qu'Elle souhaite. Que le cycle temporel retrouve son cours, et faire coexister deux Magnus aurait été contraire à cela. Alors elle a fait en sorte que cela ne soit pas possible.

\- Tu... tu veux dire que c'est sa naissance qui l'a fait disparaître ? Souffla Kai bouche bée.

\- Pas disparaître. Je dirais plutôt que son destin à repris son cours là où il devait commencer depuis le début. A travers sa naissance. Maintenant qu'il est né dans "le présent", si je puis dire, il ne peut exister une version future de lui, car son avenir est aujourd'hui entièrement vierge et ne dépends que de nous. De même, si Hermione accouchait des jumeaux aujourd'hui, ils disparaîtraient à leur tour, car leurs vies commenceraient véritablement à partir de leur venue au monde.

\- Alors le temps reprend son cours normal... comprit Rosalie. Magnus est né, et donc son futur a été effacé. La vie... la vie qu'il a vécu avec nous n'existe plus.

\- Tout comme les nôtres n'existeront plus une fois que nous serons nés. Poursuit Terrence le regard dans le vide.

\- Exactement. Kai, Scorpius, vous avez cherché au mauvais endroit. Depuis le début, Magnus était avec nous.

Cette réalisation insuffla autant de bonheur que d'incompréhension au sein de l'assemblée. Pourtant, plus les secondes passèrent, plus les sorciers trouvèrent écho dans les mots du Mage. Il était évident que l'Esprit du Temps allait trouver un moyen de rétablir l'ordre naturel des choses. Et elle l'avait fait. A travers à Magnus. Un bonheur et une émotion inespérée sur le visage, Ginny repris son fils dans ses bras, des larmes roulant sur ses joues tandis que Katherine la rejoint pour l'enlacer. Leur famille n'était pas dispersée à travers le temps, au contraire. Elle se commençait à se construire. Et cela débutait avec Magnus. Leur fils, leur frère, leur héritier. Leur commencement.

Ébranlé, et atteint d'une sueur froide, Kai et Scorpius se regardèrent, pris d'un des soulagements les plus grands qu'il n'en avait jamais connu. Ils n'avaient pas fauté, ou fait une erreur en se mettant au service de Grindelwald. La disparition de Magnus n'était pas une conséquence de leurs actes, mais l'illustration même de l'inéluctabilité du destin. De leur destin à tous. Mais pas seulement. Il était aussi synonyme d'espoir. Car si le futur de Magnus avait été effacé, alors tout son vécut passé l'avait été aussi. Ses souvenirs de guerres, de tortures, de pleures, de désespoirs... tout cela n'existait plus. Ainsi, son avenir n'était qu'une page blanche qui n'attendait qu'à être écrite. Et cette révélation prit Terrence et ses compagnons aux tripes. Leurs avenirs pouvaient être changés. Leurs vies aussi. Et jamais le jeune Zabini n'aurait pu souhaiter un plus beau cadeau que celui-ci. Celui d'avoir peut-être une chance de ne pas vivre sans sa mère, dans un monde en ruine ; celui de ne pas s'entraîner à endurer mille tortures pour une mission d'infiltration ; celui de pouvoir grandir en paix... celui de pouvoir vivre une vie simple.

\- Ok, là j'ai vraiment besoin d'une bouteille... soupira Kai, le cœur retourné.

\- Pas si vite jeune homme ! D'abord, il vous faut m'aider à réveiller votre mère.

* * *

Intimidé, Kai resta planté devant la porte de la chambre de sa mère. Incapable de passer son seuil, il fixait le panneau de bois usé, tremblant et incertain. A ce stade, il ne savait même plus s'il était encore digne de l'appeler encore "mère". Et a juste titre. Car si elle était là, allongée derrière cette porte à moitié morte, c'était bien de sa faute. Et ça, rien, pas même l'Esprit du Temps elle-même, n'aurait su pouvoir l'effacer. Elle était descendue de l'Auberge pour lui. Elle avait traversé un champ de guerre, la poitrine trouée, pour lui. Et en était morte pour lui. Lui. Son fils bâtard qui, trop enivré par ses meurtres en masse, ne lui avait offert qu'une vision d'horreur... Une vision qui n'était autre que sa véritable nature dévoilée au grand jour. Celle d'un meurtrier. D'un sadique. D'un Lestrange... Et alors qu'elle hurlait à la mort dans son dos, il n'avait pas pu la sauver. Alors qu'elle rendait son dernier souffle dans sa jouissance macabre et son insouciance coupable, il avait échoué. Oui, ce jour-là, Kai en était convaincu, il avait commis le plus grand crime de son existence. Il avait abandonné sa mère. Et ce, de la pire des manières qui soit ; à tel point, qu'il n'osait même plus se présenter devant son corps. La honte le rongeait, presque autant que la culpabilité palpitait dans son cœur. Il se sentait indigne d'elle. Indigne de son amour. Indigne d'être là, en ces lieux. Et rien au monde n'aurait su le convaincre du contraire, tant il pouvait sentir la honte et le dégoût de lui-même, s'incruster dans sa chaire.

Le souffle court, il hésita même à faire demi-tour, mais Drago qui arrivait à l'instant, intercepta son geste de recul. La gorge serré, Kai n'osa pas même regarder son père dans les yeux, de peur qu'il puisse y voir l'abjection même de son être. Mais le Malfoy n'était pas dupe. Silencieux et sans passer la porte à son tour, il resta avec lui triste et conscient du combat qui se jouait en lui à cette heure.

\- Comment tu peux encore te tenir à mes côtés après... après ce qui est arrivé ? Demanda-t-il alors faiblement et torturé.

\- Kai... tu es mon fils. Peu importe ce qui est arrivé. Dit-il sans douter.

\- Je ne le mérite pas. Pas plus que je ne mérite ton amour et celui d'Hermione. Je...

\- Arrête de dire ça ! S'énerva-t-il alors en se dressant devant lui.

\- Mais c'est vrai ! C'est ma faute si...

\- Tu n'es responsable de rien ! Et je sais pertinemment que c'est ce que ta mère dirait aussi ! Tout comme je sais que si tout était à refaire, elle ne changerait rien. Parce qu'elle t'aime.

\- C'est justement ça le problème ! S'horrifia-t-il la voix enroué d'un sanglot. Elle... elle serait prête à mourir pour moi ! Elle est morte pour moi ! Et moi je... je...

\- Tu ferais la même chose pour elle.

\- Evidemment ! Mais je ne mérite pas qu'elle le fasse pour moi. La... la dernière image qu'elle a de moi, est celle d'un monstre ! Je torturais des gens innocents ! Des femmes, des hommes, des... des familles ! Et j'aimais ça ! Je suis le monstre qu'elle vu ! Je suis le monstre qui l'a laissé hurler à la mort pendant qu'elle se faisait torturer !

\- Tu as tué l'homme qui l'a attaqué ! Tu as essayé de la sauver ! Rétorqua-t-il.

\- Mais j'ai échoué ! Et si je n'avais pas été en crise, si je n'avais pas autant aimé faire du mal à mes victimes, peut-être que... peut-être qu'elle...

Mais Kai ne put terminer sa phrase. La gorge au fond du ventre, il n'arriva même plus à se tenir devant Drago et se détourna, les joues trop humides de honte. A la vue de l'état de son fils, le Malfoy put sentir son cœur se fendre. Jamais il ne l'avait vu ainsi. Et Jamais plus il ne voulait le voir ainsi. Car Kai n'était pas qu'un bourreau contrairement à ce qu'il s'évertuait de croire. Il était aussi une victime. Pas seulement de son destin, ou de ses ancêtres, mais aussi de lui-même. Ne se laissant guider que par son instinct, il se précipita devant lui de nouveau et le saisit par les épaules, l'obligeant à lui dévoiler son visage rougi de larmes silencieuses. Tous deux n'avaient jamais eu une véritable occasion de parler. Mais il était temps qu'il lui fasse comprendre qu'il n'était pas seul. Et que son père, l'aimait tout autant que sa mère.

\- Kai... s'il te plaît écoute moi. Murmura-t-il doucement. Je sais qui tu es. Et Hermione, le sais aussi. Tu n'es pas le monstre que tu crois être, et tu ne fais que me le prouver un peu plus chaque jour.

\- Hermione mérite un meilleur fils.

\- Elle ne voudrait pas mieux ! Quand vas-tu enfin l'accepter ?! Elle n'est pas dans le déni, crois-moi, elle sait ce que tu as fait. Mais elle a choisi de t'aimer malgré ça, parce que tu es son fils, et qu'elle ne voudrait te changer pour rien au monde. Tu es brave, loyale, et tu te bats pour ceux que tu aimes ! Tes crises ne sont que le résultat d'une malédiction qui pèse sur toi et ton sang ! Tu ne peux rien y changer, pas plus que nous, mais ta famille t'aime malgré ça. Nous ne t'échangerions contre rien au monde ! Et il serait tant que tu apprennes à t'aimer toi aussi.

\- Comment ?! S'exclama-t-il amusé. J'ai passé ces derniers mois à répandre la terreur, et à torturer des innocents. Grindelwald lui-même était impressionné, et a fait de moi son "tortureur" officiel !

\- Tu peux être doué pour torturer des gens, mais celui que tu tortures le mieux n'est autre que toi-même. Dit-il durement. Et il est temps que cela cesse. Tu n'es peut-être pas parfait aux yeux du monde, mais tu l'es aux nôtres. Tu l'es aux yeux d'Hermione. Et tu l'es au mien.

\- Papa, je...

\- Non, Kai. Je refuse de t'entendre t'excuser pour être qui tu es.

Le jeune homme ne sut plus quoi dire. A vrai dire, il ne savait même pas s'il y avait quelque chose à ajouter à cette heure. Meurtri, il voulait croire les paroles de son père. Il voulait croire la sincérité qu'il lisait dans son regard, et la pression qu'il exerçait sur ses épaules. Il voulait avoir autant confiance envers lui-même, qu'eux avaient confiance en lui. Mais cela était-il seulement possible ?

\- J'ai peur... souffla-t-il alors désemparé. J'ai... j'ai peur de ce que je suis capable de faire. De vous faire. A toi, Maman, Scorpius, Rose et tous les autres... Je suis incapable de me contrôler, ou de résister.

\- Kai...

\- Je les entends encore tu sais. Dit-il. Les voix. Elles ne me quittent jamais. Elles attisent ma haine, elles... elles arrivent à me convaincre de faire des choses affreuses. Et je n'arrive pas à lutter.

Le voir ainsi, aussi brisé, raviva un vague souvenir dans la mémoire du Drago, qui sembla lui remonter d'une époque si lointaine, qu'il fut incapable de le replacer dans le cours de sa vie. C'était un bel après-midi d'été, et en ce temps, sa mère lui préparait encore des thés glacés. Il put presque en sentir le goût sur la langue, alors qu'il se revit jouer au soleil sur la terrasse de son jardin. Il ne devait pas être très âgé en ce temps, mais parvenait à se rappeler les mots que sa mère avait eu depuis leur salon. Des mots qu'elle avait adressé à sa sœur et qui l'avaient alors poussé, pour la première fois, à se méfier de son étrange Tante Bellatrixe.

 _\- Cissy, tu ne comprends pas ! Je ne peux pas lutter ! Je ne serai jamais celle que tu attends que je sois ! Je suis allée trop loin._

 _\- Cela m'est égale. Je t'aime peut importes qui tu es._

 _\- Tu es tellement naïve ! S'était-elle énervée. Cela va au-delà de l'amour, c'est... c'est une malédiction, et j'entends ses voix murmurer en moi._

 _Narcissa s'était alors levée, impartiale, froide, mais toujours aussi aimante dans son regard d'acier._

 _\- Aucune importante, tant que tu entends la mienne._

Les voix de Bellatrixe s'étaient transmises à son fils. Et aujourd'hui, il partageait les mêmes craintes qu'elle. A la différence, que contrairement à sa mère biologique, Kai pouvait encore être sauvé. Et Drago savait pertinemment, qu'il ferait tout en son pouvoir pour que cette espérance devienne une réalité.

\- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de ce qu'elles te disent. Souffla-t-il convaincu.

\- Papa... ce n'est pas quelque chose que je peux combattre. Elles... elles sont en moi.

\- Je sais, mais elles n'ont aucune importance, tant que tu entends la mienne. Et crois-moi fils, je n'ai pas l'intention de me taire. Tout comme je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser sombrer. Je serais là pour te rattraper. Et Hermione aussi. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est elle qui a besoin de toi. Ta mère a besoin de toi ! Alors, s'il te plaît, ne la laisse pas tomber uniquement parce que tu as trop peur de la laisser t'aimer pour qui tu es.

* * *

Scorpius regarda sa mère, effaré et à la fois bouleversé par l'image qu'il voyait d'elle. Allongée sur son lit, elle restait immobile, sa poitrine ne bougeant même pas du mouvement de sa respiration. Sa peau, livide, laissait transparaître ses veines légèrement bleutées, tandis que s'éparpillait sur son visage et son corps, de multiples égratignures et plaies, étonnement rouge vif. Amaigrie, et la poitrine intégralement bandée, il n'aurait jamais cru la voir ainsi un jour. Et cela lui brisait le cœur, tout comme lui insufflait un sentiment d'injustice profond. Car Hermione, sa mère, la femme à ses yeux la plus courageuse et bienveillante qui vivait en ce monde, ne méritait rien de cela. Ni peine, si blessure, ni deuil... Et pourtant, c'était devenu son quotidien depuis des années, jusqu'à la mener ici, à cet instant même. Et cela, Scorpius ne le digérait pas.

Assis à ses côtés, sa main accrochée à celle de sa mère alors bien trop froide, Rosalie ne bougeait pas non plus. Comme par peur de la perdre pour de bon, si elle la lâchait. Pourtant, il le fallait. Il lui fallait prendre ce risque, pour espérer la voir lui revenir pour de vrai.

Alors que Voldemort finissait de la préparer de sa magie, ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir pour voir entrer son frère et son père. Kai, s'avança mais ne releva pas la tête de suite. A vrai dire, il sembla presque lutter pour la garder baissée. Mais il ne le put pas. Et le bouleversement de son visage à la rencontre du corps d'Hermione, traduit les sentiments de l'intégralité des cœurs qui battaient dans la pièce. De l'effroi, mais aussi et surtout, de la haine envers le monde pour se montrer aussi cruel envers la jeune femme. Elle, qui était leur lumière dans l'obscurité permanente de leurs vies.

Sans rien dire, mais la mâchoire serrée à s'en rompre une dent, Kai se tourna vers le Maître le regard franc. Il n'attendait plus qu'une chose. Pouvoir agir.

\- Vous êtes prêts ? Demanda le mage malgré l'évidence de la réponse.

\- C'est vraiment une question ? Rétorqua Kai.

\- Une précaution plutôt. De quoi me décharger de toute responsabilité en cas de complications.

\- Peu importe les risques. Tonna Rosalie.

\- Bien. Dans ce cas, je crois qu'il est l'heure de faire un peu de magie. Et de prier. Car autant vous le dire de suite, il n'y a aucune garantie que cela marche.

* * *

Hello ! Voici la suite avec de nouvelles réponses ! Magnus n'était pas si perdu que ça finalement ! J'espère que ces perspectives vous ont plût mais n'hésitez pas à me poser vos questions si vous avez des doutes ou des incompréhensions sur quoi que ce soit !

Dites moi si ce chapitre vous a plût ! Et merci encore de m'accompagner dans ce voyage :)

La suite arrive bientôt ! A très vite !

BIZZEE


	42. Chapter 42

\- Tom ? Appela Ginny timidement.

Le sorcier n'était pas surpris de l'entendre dans son dos. A vrai dire, il l'avait senti venir à lui depuis la Chaumière, où tous les autres rattrapaient le temps perdu entre anecdotes et récits de leurs aventures. Mais le jeune homme n'était pas d'humeur à les écouter ce soir. Non, il avait besoin de s'isoler, mais surtout, de penser. Après ce qu'il s'était passé ces dernières semaines, et en particulier ces derniers jours, Tom se sentait pour la première fois de sa vie, étrangement perdu. Ballotté entre leurs fuites, leurs combats, leurs retrouvailles, et découvertes sur le passé, le présent, et le futur, il ne savait même plus où il en était au milieu de tout ça. Ses projets, ses ambitions, sa vie... tout semblait avoir volé en éclat, remplacé par quelque chose de plus grand, de plus fort et de plus incroyable que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Et pourtant, quand tout serait fini, et bien... lui, retournerait à l'ancienne version de lui-même. Il retournerait à sa routine. A son illusion de vie, qui n'en était même plus une, et dont il devrait se contenter jusqu'à ce que son destin s'accomplisse enfin. Une tragédie, mais aussi une injustice à ses yeux. Perdre ses souvenirs, ses espoirs, et ses nouvelles perspectives d'avenir... Il ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de plus cruel en ce monde à cette heure. Aussi, alors qu'il écoutait les histoires de son double du futur en finissant le ragoût de Ginny, il avait soudainement pris conscience de tout ce qui allait lui être arraché. Son cœur s'était affolé, et sa vue troublée par l'angoisse naissante qui était montée en lui, à tel point qu'il avait eu besoin de prendre l'air. Alors qu'il avait quitté leur refuge, ses jambes l'avait mené d'elles-mêmes quelque part sur le rivage, uniquement guidé par le son fracassant des vagues sur le sable humide. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà vu l'Océan un jour. Mais ce qu'il en percevait dans le noir de la nuit, avec ce vent salé impétueux, et ses odeurs de mers mousseuses, réussissait étonnement à apaiser ses tourments. De toute évidence, faire face à une force de la nature tout aussi tourmentée et bouillonnante que lui, avait pour vertu de lui faire oublier le jeu sinistre des Dieux, au-dessus des cieux.

Sans se retourner, il entendit la rousse arriver à sa hauteur, ses pas timides s'affaissant sur le sable. Sans qu'il ne sache comment, son odeur emplit son nez, et la résonance de sa présence le fit frissonner. Si cette sensation le perturbait toujours autant, il devait le reconnaître, il ne s'en laissait pas.

\- Bonsoir Ginerva. Répondit-il simplement.

\- Tu veux que je te laisse seul ? Demanda-t-elle incertaine.

\- Seul est bien grand mot. Et puis, je ne pense pas qu'il puisse s'appliquer à nous désormais.

Sa réponse lui fit esquiver un sourire. En soit, il n'avait pas tort. Avec cette connexion qui les unissaient, et ce lien aux allures de fardeau, il leur était difficile de pouvoir ne serait-ce qu'un instant se recentrer sur eux, leurs cœurs et leurs esprits, constamment habités par la présence de l'autre ; ou tout au contraire, par leur absence respective. Une absence obsessionnelle, qu'aucun d'eux ne savait encore supporter.

\- Pas faux. Soupira-t-elle. Mais je n'aimerais pas me montrer plus encombrante que je ne le suis déjà.

\- Encombrante ?! Rit-il amusé. Je n'aurais jamais cru te voir le reconnaître un jour.

Elle le bouscula d'un coup d'épaule boudeur, mais ne put s'empêcher de suivre son rire à son tour. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé aujourd'hui, il leur était agréable de pouvoir se retrouver de la sorte ; sans crise, ni cavale, ni présage de mort.

\- Alors, comme ça le grand Tom Jedusor se cache ?

\- Je ne me cache pas.

\- Pourquoi es-tu là dans ce cas ?

\- Je suppose que... je me sentais de trop. Ce genre de retrouvailles doit rester, intime et... familiale.

Sa réponse la surprit. S'il y avait bien une chose qui n'avait jamais dérangé le sorcier, s'était de s'imposer. Or, le contraire l'habitait à ce jour, à tel point qu'elle put presque le sentir en lui. Ce sentiment de gêne, de confusion, mais aussi de peur et d'inquiétude, qui ne faisait que croître un peu plus à chaque heure. Tom n'était pas en paix, et encore moins aussi insensible qu'il le laissait paraître au quotidien. Ginny le savait. Mais agir en conséquence, s'avérait étonnement plus difficile que ce qu'on aurait pu croire. D'autant plus que Tom n'était pas franchement l'Homme le plus facile à cerner. Les lèvres pincées, la jeune femme déglutit, ses cheveux fouettant son visage. Elle non plus n'était pas en paix. Car elle devait le reconnaître, elle s'était montrée dure, et relativement injuste à son égard ; tandis que lui n'avait eu pour objectif que d'accomplir ce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à faire : protéger sa famille (leur) famille. Et la culpabilité alourdissait ce soir, ses épaules d'impuissance.

\- Je sais que... que c'est encore dur à admettre, mais tu fais partie de cette famille toi aussi.

\- Un jour peut-être. Mais pour le moment, j'ai bien peur de n'en être que le spectateur.

\- Ne dit pas ça...

\- Mais c'est la vérité Ginny. Nous le savons tous les deux.

\- Tu te trompes !

\- Oh je t'en prie, toi-même tu as pu voir la réaction de Kai et Scorpius à ma vue. Répliqua-t-il dans un sourire blanc. Ils ont peur de moi et de ce que je peux faire. A tel point qu'ils ont préféré se tourner vers Grindelwald. Je les comprends.

\- Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire qu'ils ont peur de toi ! Ils ont juste... été un peu surpris. Grimaça-t-elle.

Il ne répondit mais lui lança un regard dubitatif. Tom ne croyait pas en un seul de ses mots, et Ginny savait très bien qu'elle non plus, ne semblait pas y croire.

\- Tu te fais des idées. Insista-t-elle.

\- Si tu veux t'en convaincre, libre à toi.

\- Non Tom, tu... tu ne comprends pas...

\- Détrompe toi, j'ai très bien compris tout ce que tu m'as dit hier. Cingla-t-il durement.

Son ton la figea dans sa honte, et ses yeux s'abaissèrent d'eux même sur le sable dans lequel ses pieds s'enfonçaient. Elle s'était montrée immature et égoïste à l'Auberge et regrettait chacun de ses mots. Encore plus à cette heure, où elle réalisait qu'ils avaient eu un impact sur lui. Un impact qu'elle n'aurait pas cru possible, mais qu'elle aurait dû envisager. Car contrairement à ce que tout le monde pouvait penser, Tom n'était pas venu par opportunisme. Non, il voulait s'investir. Mais personne ne lui laissait sa chance. Pas même elle.

\- J'avais tort. Répliqua-t-elle d'une petite voix. Ce... que je t'ai dit était déplacé.

\- Mais vrai.

\- Non, je...

\- Ginny, tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Claqua-t-il. Notre destin est de toute évidence très compliqué. C'est normal de douter ou de regretter certains de tes choix. Surtout ceux m'impliquant dans ta vie. Je ne t'en veux pas pour ça.

\- Quoi ? Balbutia-t-elle désappointée. Non, non, je... je ne regrette rien !

\- Alors c'est plus inquiétant que je ne le pensais. Soupira-t-il amusé mais dépassé.

Ginny ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir. Ou du moins elle ne voulait pas comprendre. Car s'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle refusait de faire, c'était d'imaginer sa vie sans lui. Qu'il soit Tom Jedusor ou Voldemort, cela ne changeait rien. Il lui était vitale. Bien plus qu'il ne pouvait l'imaginer. Et bien plus qu'elle ne le lui avait laissé croire.

\- Non Tom ! Reprit-elle déterminée. Tu n'es pas une pièce rapportée, une malédiction ou un compromis contrairement à ce que tu sembles penser. Tu es un membre de cette famille ! Non, à vrai dire je dirais même que tu es plus que ça ! Tu en est le point de départ. Et même si tout aurait été mille fois plus facile sans toi, je ne changerai ma vie pour rien au monde !

\- Tu es bien trop mélodramatique. Dit-il en se détournant, la gorge serrée par ses mots.

Ginny le regarda s'éloigner, frustrée et la rage au cœur. Elle connaissait cette attitude. Cette fuite de la réalité. Ce déni qui perçait son âme dans le noir. Car elle-même l'avait vécu. Pendant bien trop longtemps, elle avait essayé de se convaincre que rien de ce qu'elle vivait n'avait de sens. Que rien de tout ce qu'elle ressentait n'était réel. Et pourtant se voiler la face avait été inutile, car au fond d'elle, elle avait déjà succombé. Tout comme Tom à cette heure, qui essayait de se cacher dans le noir, et qui refusait de voir l'importante qu'il avait pour elle. Qu'il avait pour eux tous.

\- Non, tu te trompes. Répliqua-t-elle en allant à sa suite.

\- Arrête un peu...

\- Je ne vais pas me taire !

\- Pourquoi ? Hein ? S'agaça-t-il d'une voix plus forte. Qu'est-ce que ça t'apporte d'essayer de me convaincre ?! De me faire espérer un instant avoir de la valeur ?

\- Je n'essaie pas te convaincre ou te faire espérer quoi que ce soit, mais juste te faire ouvrir les yeux ! S'emporta-t-elle. Tom... tu es tellement plus que ce tu ne penses ! Et il serait tant que tu l'acceptes ! Car contrairement à ce que tu sembles croire, je ne regrette rien ! Ni ces mois passés à Poudlard, ni notre lien, ni notre avenir, ni rien ! A vrai dire, c'est tout le contraire ! Je remercie le ciel chaque jour, d'avoir trouvé ton journal dans mon chaudron quand j'avais onze ans, de m'être laissée berner par tes belles paroles, et de t'avoir suivi dans tous tes plans tordus ! Je remercie le ciel, d'être tombée amoureuse de toi, et de ne jamais avoir pu oublier cet amour pendant sept longues années ! Tout comme je remercie le ciel de nous avoir réuni dans cette dimension parallèle, et de m'avoir fait comprendre que tu es la plus belle chose qui me sois jamais arrivée dans ma vie !

Le sorcier se figea dos à elle, à la fois bouleversé et incapable de croire en ses mots. Il crut pendant un instant qu'il avait rêvé, et pourtant, il pouvait presque entendre leur écho dans le ricochet tumultueux des vagues. Incrédule, il lui face et put voir sa surprise dans l'ombre à peine distinguable de ses traits. Ginny avait l'impression de faire un retour en arrière, au temps où elle s'était confiée cœur ouvert à son maître dans le couloir de sa chambre. Lui aussi, n'avait pas cru en ses paroles au début. Lui aussi, avait essayé de se plonger dans le déni. Mais peut-importe le temps, l'époque, ou les circonstances, leur vérité serait toujours la même. Leur amour, serait toujours le même.

\- Tu... tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ? Souffla-t-il dans le vent.

\- Oui Tom. Et je ne fais pas que le penser. Je le vois. Tous les jours, dans le regard de notre fils. Dans le sourire de notre fille. Dans la confiance qu'à Voldemort envers toi. Et dans... dans mes sentiments pour toi.

\- Non...

\- Si. Tom, toi et moi, on aura beau s'insulter, se blesser, se détester, se combattre... cela ne changera jamais rien à ce qui unit. Cela ne changera jamais rien au fait que...

Elle marqua un temps de pause, réalisant que c'était la première fois qu'elle lui dirait ces mots, à lui. Ces mots qu'elle s'était longtemps empêcher de penser durant ces derniers mois à Poudlard. Ces mots maudits, qu'elle avait rêvé de goûter.

\- Que quoi ?! Insista-t-il effrayé.

\- Que je t'aime.

Cette simple phrase, lui asséna un coup en plein poitrail, et lui coupa le souffle à tel point qu'il crut bien tomber à la renverse. De sa vie, jamais il n'avait entendu quelqu'un lui dire cela. Et pourtant, elle venait de le faire, comme si ces simples paroles, semblaient être la plus grande évidence au monde. Mais qui de sain, pouvait seulement aimer un orphelin incapable d'éprouver autre chose que de la haine envers le monde ? Un monstre sans émotions prêt à tuer, à torturer et à déclencher l'apocalypse sur terre ? Une abomination que personne n'avait jamais voulu voir naître ? Il ne savait pas, mais elle oui. Et ça, il avait peine à y croire malgré la sincérité troublante qu'il pouvait lire dans le scintillement de son regard, et la force de leur connexion qu'il senti furieusement vibrer entre eux.

\- Tu... tu mens. Dit-il alors comme pour s'en convaincre.

\- Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas le cas.

\- Non. Sourit-il dans sa panique grandissante. Non ! Tu mens ! Tu ne peux pas m'aimer ! C'est... c'est impossible.

\- C'est amusant. Voldemort m'a dit la même chose.

\- Et bien je te le dis une nouvelle fois. Tu ne peux pas m'aimer !

\- Ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu peux décider, ou contrôler Tom. Dit-elle en se rapprochant de lui. Je t'aime depuis le jour où tu m'as parlé à travers ton journal. Et je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer après ça. Même si tu essayé de me tuer, et d'exterminer ma famille et mes amis. Même si tout m'a toujours poussé à te détester.

\- Je t'ai enrôlé parmi mes fidèles ! J'ai... j'ai torturé tes amis avec un épouvantard, je t'ai espionné, et fait vivre un enfer !

A ces souvenirs, Ginny esquiva un sourire. Il avait raison.

\- C'est vrai. On ne peut pas dire que t'aimer ait toujours été une chose facile.

\- Je t'ai poussé à tuer Cornic ! S'écria-t-il hors de lui.

\- Cela ne change rien Tom. Et s'il le fallait, je n'hésiterai pas à le tuer de nouveau.

Le sorcier n'y comprenait plus rien. Était-ce cela l'amour ? Agir aveuglément, sans prendre acte des conséquences ? S'oublier, soit et ses principes, quitte à devenir un monstre semblable à celui que l'on idolâtre ?

\- Tu ne peux pas. Tu... tu n'es pas comme moi.

Cette remarque accentua son sourire comme alourdi son cœur d'une culpabilité qu'elle ne sut cacher. Il avait raison. La vie lui démontrée qu'elle pouvait être pire.

\- L'amour fait ressortir ce qu'il y a de meilleur, mais aussi ce qu'il y a de pire en nous. Tu serais surpris de ce que je serais capable de faire pour toi, et nos enfants. Et puis, tu ne m'as pas épousé uniquement pour ma candeur et ma bienveillance. Tout comme, on ne m'a pas nommée la Dark Lady, pour rien.

Tom ne sût plus quoi dire. Il n'avait jamais douté de ses compétences, ni même de sa valeur au combat. Mais imaginer Ginny aussi manipulatrice et cruelle que lui, ça il ne le pouvait pas.

\- Tu es folle.

\- Peut-être. Mais il vaut mieux l'être quand on aime. Dans le cas contraire, je crois bien que j'aurais perdu la tête il y a longtemps.

Il aurait presque souri mais sa confusion prit le pas sur lui, dévoilant alors un air tout aussi incrédule que vulnérable sur ses traits assombrit par les doutes. Mais elle ne voulait pas le voir ainsi. Non, tout ce que Ginny souhaitait, c'était le voir parmi eux. Et non pas à côtés d'eux. Il était un membre de cette famille. Il était sa famille. Son tout. Aussi, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle lui prit la main dans le noir, déclenchant sur ses bras une chair de poule qu'il ne put cacher. Pétrifié par ce contact à la tendresse inédite, Tom déglutit, incapable de s'écarter de son emprise. Sa peau était d'une telle chaleur, et son affection tellement palpable à travers l'intensité de son silence, que le jeune homme ne sut rien faire d'autre à part lui serrer la main en retour, son cœur bondissant dans sa poitrine. Il n'avait jamais connu ça auparavant. Ni cette sollicitude, inquiétude, protection ou encore cette douceur. Non, c'était une première pour lui.

\- Tu as peur. Lui dit-elle alors sans le lâcher des yeux.

\- Non, je... je suis juste un peu déstabilisé.

Il dit cela de son ton fière et exagérément rauque. Il mentait. Car oui, il avait peur. Mais cela n'était pas grave. Elle serait là pour le guider. Pour l'aider. Et pour davantage l'aimer.

* * *

\- Tu devrais monter la voir. Déclara Rosalie d'une voix gênée en faisant irruption dans le petit salon de la chaumière.

Kai ne se tourna pas vers sa sœur, envoûté par sa propre tourmente et feu mourant dans la cheminée. Pour autant, il fit non de la tête, le dos courbé et le visage bas. Oui, il devrait monter. Pour sa mère. Mais dans sa honte, il n'en n'avait ni la force, ni l'intention.

\- Il vaut mieux qu'elle se repose.

\- Kai, à quoi tu joues exactement ? Demanda-t-elle brusquement dérangée par son attitude. C'est notre mère !

\- Je sais. Je... j'irai la voir tout à l'heure. Bégaya-t-il sans croire à ses propres paroles.

\- Arrête un peu, je sais que tu mens.

C'était vrai. Mais qu'aurait-il pu lui dire d'autre ? Qu'il avait honte ? Peur ? Et que la simple idée d'affronter le regard d'Hermione lui donnait plus de sueur froide que le Baiser d'un détraqueur ? Il avait trop de fierté pour cela. Mais il n'en avait pas assez, pour mentir droit dans les yeux de sa sœur. Sans rien dire, il déglutit alors durement dans la sécheresse anxieuse de sa gorge, et pu clairement entendre le souffle agacé de Rosalie s'épaissir d'énervement dans son dos.

\- Kai !

\- Rose... tu ne comprends pas.

\- Non, c'est vrai. Mais ce n'est pas une excuse ! Rétorqua-t-elle enragée. Je sais que tu souffres. Nous souffrons tous ! Mais rester à te morfonde ne changera rien. Ni pour toi, ni pour moi, ni pour aucun d'entre nous !

\- Je ne me morfond pas. Souffla-t-il alors dépité en lui faisant face.

\- Alors quoi ?! Hein ? Tu te caches comme un lâche, c'est indigne de toi !

\- J'... j'essaie juste de ne pas causer plus de mal.

\- Mais enfin de quoi tu parles ? S'étonna la blonde.

\- Je suis la dernière chose qu'elle ait vu dans ce village. Et je... je torturais des innocents. En quittant la chambre, j'ai pensé que… ne pas être la première personne qu'elle verrait à son réveil pourrait, peut-être, lui faire du bien. Et ne pas... la replonger dans ce cauchemar.

Rosalie déglutit à son tour, les traits cette fois bien plus sombres face au Lestrange. Elle comprenait sa démarche. Elle comprenait son angoisse. Mais elle avait vu le regard de sa mère à son réveil. Elle l'avait vu s'éveiller des limbes de la mort, pour reprendre vie devant elle. Elle avait vu sa confusion, ses grimaces et sa peur. Mais elle avait aussi vu sa joie sans nom en rencontrant son visage et celui de Scorpius. Tout comme elle avait vu ses yeux fatigués chercher ceux de son fils manquant, et sa détresse immense quand elle avait réalisé que cela était vain. Quand elle réalisa qu'il n'était pas là. Et contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, faire le mort ne résoudrait rien, ni n'effacerait jamais ce qu'Hermione avait pu voir. Au contraire, fuir ne faisait qu'accentuer sa culpabilité, et le désarroi de leur mère déjà en souffrance. Tout comme Rosalie était prête à parier que ne pas l'avoir vu à son réveil, avait fait plus de mal à Hermione, que de l'avoir aperçu à ses pires heures.

\- Tu ne peux pas l'éviter.

\- Je n'en ait pas l'intention. Je veux juste lui laisser un peu de temps.

\- Tu es sûr ? Parce que, de ce que je vois, j'ai surtout l'impression que c'est toi qui en as besoin. Soupira-t-elle.

\- Je veux juste la protéger !

\- De quoi ? D'être enfin réuni avec tous ses enfants ? D'être enfin heureuse ? En paix ? Non, Kai... Tu la fuis égoïstement uniquement parce que ça t'arrange toi ! Et personne d'autre !

\- Non je...

\- Kai, s'il te plaît. L'interrompit-elle durement de son regard d'acier. Nous ne sommes plus des enfants. Et il serait temps que tu le comprennes enfin. Se cacher et fuir ne sont pas des options dans la vie. Encore moins quand il s'agit de sa famille ! Tu as toujours été un bon fils et un bon frère, mais te laisser submerger de la sorte... ça ne te ressemble pas. Je me doute bien que... être au service de Grindewald t'a changé, et je suis sincèrement désolé pour tout ce que tu as pu endurer. Mais notre mère t'attend à l'étage, et prie pour que son fils la prenne dans ses bras. Tu ne peux pas lui faire ça, tu ne peux pas la fuir ! Je t'aime de tout mon cœur, mais je ne le permettrais pas. Pas après tout ce qu'elle a enduré pour nous retrouver ! Alors, écoute-moi bien : Tu vas te ressaisir, monter là-haut et embrasser notre mère, et ce, même si je dois t'y traîner par la peau des fesses, c'est compris ?

Le ton de la jeune femme, intransigeant et fort, le désarma comme le fit rougir. A cet instant, et devant son regard aussi exigent qu'inquisiteur, elle lui rappela Hermione et ses réprimandes, lui insufflant plus de douleur dans le cœur qu'il n'en avait déjà. Elle avait raison sur toute la ligne. Et de surcroît, sa mère lui manquait. Mais la culpabilité le rongeait. Pris au dépourvu, il voulut parler, mais n'eut pas à chercher ses mots bien loin. Alors qu'il avait relevé la tête, son œil s'était fixé derrière Rosalie, écarquillant sa pupille de stupeur dans son choc. La bouche ouverte dans sa panique grandissante, Kai perdit l'intégralité de ses couleurs en moins de quelques secondes. Car sous ses yeux déjà embrumés de larmes coupables, l'objet de toutes ses convoitises et angoisses, n'avait pas attendu qu'il se décide. Non. Elle était venue jusqu'à lui.

\- Bien que je t'en croie parfaitement capable Rosalie, ce ne sera pas nécessaire.

La jeune femme se retourna dans un sursaut effrayé, le visage figé de surprise et d'horreur devant leur mère, boitillante, en bas des escaliers. Pourtant, on n'eut jamais vu un pareil sourire sur le visage d'Hermione Granger à cette heure. Malgré son poitrail intégralement bandé, ses cernes noirs, son teint de cire, et ses boucles défaites, elle se tenait là, le dos droit et le menton relevé, plus fière et vivante que jamais. Elle était l'image qu'on se faisait des Reines au retour de bataille ; des déesses sortant des songes après milles prières ; des femmes plus féroces encore que la vie elle-même. Oui, elle était tout cela, voire même plus. Elle était cette mère qui se relevait malgré la mort, pour retrouver ses enfants. Même si ceux qui ne s'en croyaient pas digne.

\- Ma... Maman ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu dois te reposer !

\- Je vais bien. Le maître m'a donné son autorisation. Dit-elle dans un sourire fatigué.

\- Qu.. quoi ?!

\- La couver ne la guérira pas. Claqua alors Voldemort en descendant de l'étage à son tour d'un pas rapide.

\- Mais c'est de l'inconscience ! Riposta-t-elle.

\- Je préfère la savoir ici et calme, qu'en haut et infernale. Soupira-t-il. Si je n'avais pas momentanément oublié à quel point elle pouvait être bornée, je crois bien que je l'aurai laissé dans le coma un jour ou deux de plus.

\- Mais...

\- Rose, je vais bien. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Tempéra-t-elle doucement en caressant la joue. En revanche, j'aimerai parler seul à seul avec ton frère, s'il te plaît.

Kai frémit dans son silence, semblable à un enfant sur le point de se faire gronder. Mais son effroi était réel, et sa peur profonde. Elle était là. Devant lui. En vie, après avoir été presque morte dans ses bras. Et ce choc résonnait jusque dans ses os, plus fortement qu'un gong fulgurant. Alors qu'il vit sa sœur acquiescer sagement, le salon se vida en quelques instants, l'air soudainement plombé par une tension qui avait fait fuir ses habitants. Très vite, il ne resta qu'eux, et déjà Kai souhaita s'enterrer sous le bois du plancher. Incapable de soutenir le regard de sa mère, il se détourna dans sa honte, tremblant et fiévreux. Les braises qu'il se mit à fixer ne crépitaient plus assez pour couvrir les battements frénétiques de son cœur dans ses oreilles, ni même les pas lent et fragiles de sa mère derrière lui. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues secondes, sans rien se dire, Hermione ne pouvant que faire face au dos de son fils. Pourtant, malgré son silence, la jeune femme ne comptait plus le nombre de chose qu'elle aurait voulu lui dire. Le nombre de question, de tourments, d'excuses, et de cris de joie qu'elle aurait voulu lui faire entendre... lui faire comprendre. A son réveil, il avait été la première personne à qui elle avait pensé. Mais il n'avait pas été là. Et contrairement à ce qu'il pouvait penser, elle ne lui en voulait pas. Elle connaissait son fils. Elle connaissait ses démons. Ils faisaient partie de lui ; or elle aimait tout de lui. Aussi, à cet instant, aucun mot n'était utile. Lentement, elle s'avança, silencieuse mais comblée. Elle l'avait retrouvé. Ils étaient réunis. C'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin à cette heure, et rien de plus.

Sans rien dire, elle arriva à sa hauteur, et dans un soupir mêlé de sanglots, s'appuya contre son dos, passa ses mains autour de sa taille et l'attira à elle dans une étreinte inespérée. Sentir la chaleur de son corps contre elle, sa respiration haletante et la vibration de son âme, suffit à apaiser toutes ses douleurs. Elle se dit alors, que tout ce qu'elle avait vécu n'avait pas été vain. Toute son existence ne se résumait plus qu'à ses enfants. Et elles les avaient retrouvés. Tous. Même le plus torturé d'entre eux. Car après tant de lutte, de peines, de séparations et de désespoir, ils étaient enfin là, tous les deux, blottis l'un contre l'autre dans l'écho de leurs cœurs résonnant. Très vite, le soupir de sa mère se transforma en un torrent de hoquets étouffés, et la force de ses frêles bras l'enserrèrent davantage. Kai, lui, restait figé, la tête basse mais les joues ruisselantes de larmes silencieuses. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Mais une certitude l'habitait. Celle que la vie ne valait rien, sans les bras de sa mère. Il avait presque oublié ce que cela faisait, lui qui ne vivait que pour ses étreintes. Ne pouvant plus lutter, Hermione le vit faire volteface et sans qu'elle ne puisse rien dire, il l'enlaça plus fortement encore. Le nez enfoui dans ses cheveux, l'odeur de la jeune femme le ranima et l'emporta dans ses plus beaux souvenirs d'été tandis que ses bras enserrèrent davantage sa taille largement amaigrie. Oui, elle était là. Elle était là. Et il ne voulait plus jamais la voir autre part que dans ses bras. Il ne voulait pas la laisser partir. Il ne voulait pas perdre cette odeur, cette douceur, et cette étincelle de vie qui éveillait son cœur mortellement froid. Il ne voulait qu'elle. Il n'avait besoin que d'elle.

\- Je.. je suis désolé. Maman, je suis désolé...

\- Chut, chut...

\- Pardonne moi. Je t'en prie... pardonne moi... S'essouffla-t-il sans respirer.

\- Oh Kai...

\- Je t'en prie...

Bouleversée, elle se détacha pour lui relever la tête. D'une main aimante, elle essuya ses larmes qu'elle recueilli comme le plus belle des damnations, et le détailla de sa fierté maternelle. Il n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Mais ses joues s'étaient creusées, et ses cheveux ternis. Ses yeux quant à eux, étaient bouffis, rouges et humides, mais ne parvenaient pas encore à la regarder. La honte les imbibait.

\- Kai, s'il te plaît, regarde-moi. Demanda-t-elle.

\- Je ne peux pas. Murmura-t-il.

\- Kai. Insista-t-elle alors plus fort. Regarde-moi.

Ce fut le geste plus difficile de toute sa vie. Comme si son cou pesait une tonne, et que ses joues tombaient comme du plomb vers le sol, il dû faire preuve de toute la force qui l'habitait pour ne pas flancher. Pour ne pas s'écraser lâchement devant elle. La peur de ne voir dans son regard que haine, dégoût et déception le terrorisait. Mais il n'en était rien. Et quand il regarda enfin sa mère, il vit ce qu'il n'aura jamais osé espérer. Le pardon. Hermione, dans ses pupilles d'un brun tendre, scintillantes de bonheur et d'amour, le pardonnait au-delà de tout pêché. Comme une absolution qu'on offrait à Satan en personne, Kai ne comprit pas. Comment pouvait-elle encore vouloir l'avoir auprès d'elle ? Comment pouvait-elle seulement souhaiter l'enlacer, le toucher, l'embrasser après ce qu'elle avait vu ? Ce qu'elle savait de lui ? Dans son silence pétrifié, Hermione n'eut aucun mal à lire toutes ses questions qui le hantaient. Aussi, pour toute réponse, elle lui offrit un sourire. L'un de ceux qui font de l'ombre à la clarté jalouse du soleil de midi.

\- Mon fils...

\- Maman, je... je...

\- Je sais ce que tu vas dire. Et tu sais ce que je vais te dire.

\- Je ne peux pas l'entendre. Je ne le mérite pas.

\- Peut-être, mais ça m'est égale. Malakaï Alexander Granger-Malfoy, tu es mon fils. Et quoi que tu fasses, quoi que tu dises, quoi que tu penses, tu es, et tu resteras toujours le plus beau cadeau qui me soit jamais arrivée dans ma vie. Je t'aime au-delà de tout ce que tu peux imaginer ! Souffla-t-elle heureuse. Et peu importe ce qui advient demain, cela ne changera jamais. Tu m'entends ? Jamais Kai.

\- Comment quelqu'un comme moi peut mériter quelqu'un comme toi dans sa vie ? Je suis un monstre.

\- Une partie de toi, l'est en effet. Admit-elle dans un murmure. Je le sais bien. Mais tu es plus que ça. Tu es plus que tout ce que tu peux penser. Je le vois en toi. Et pour ça, je t'aime encore plus.

Ces mots le firent esquiver un timide sourire dans lesquelles ses larmes virent se perdre. Sa mère ne changerait jamais. Son amour pour lui ne changerait jamais.

\- Merci. Dit-il alors.

\- Non. Merci à toi. Maintenant, je suis certaine que nous allons réussir à rentrer chez nous.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Dumbledore, Grindelwald, et l'Esprit du Temps elle-même, n'ont pas réussi à nous séparer. Si on a pu les battre les uns sans les autres, je ne doute pas un seul instant, qu'ensemble, rien ne pourra plus nous arrêter. Nous allons gagner mon fils. Nous allons gagner.

Il sourit devant son optimiste, et pour la première fois, pensa qu'elle avait peut-être raison à leur propos : Peut-être restait-il encore de l'espoir pour eux ? Peut-être même, en restait-il pour lui...

* * *

Et voilà ! Le chapitre 42 est relativement calme, je le conçoit, mais certaines clarifications étaient nécessaires entre les personnages. C'est le dernier calme avant la tempête, car le reste ne sera pas de tout repos !

A très vite pour la suite !

BISSSEE


	43. Chapter 43

\- Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est réuni, vivant, sevré et réveillé, il serait temps que l'on aborde les sujets qui fâchent. Déclara Voldemort.

Tous s'étaient agglutinés autour de la table de cuisine, envahissant l'espace déjà réduit de la Chaumière, qui n'avait jamais été aussi bondée depuis son existence. Ils étaient là, et aussi beau que cela était-il après tous leurs drames et épreuves, cela leur paraissait relativement étrange. Leurs enfants s'étaient retrouvés, recollant dans la même dynamique l'un des pans de leur famille qui s'était retrouvé arraché à eux. Hermione enlaçait naturellement Drago sur lequel elle était assise, Harry et Ron siégeait fièrement à côté de Blaise ; tandis que Ginny berçait son fils, le visage tourné vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et la main protectrice de Tom Jedusor sur son épaule. Oui, tous les douze offraient un tableau unique. L'un de ceux que le Temps et le Destin n'assemblaient qu'une fois en une éternité, mais qui valait tout le sang avec lequel il avait été peint. Cette fois, il n'était plus question de faire marche arrière. Ils étaient prêts à en découdre, le regard empreint d'inquiétude mais d'impatience. Ils avaient peur d'échouer, oui, mais avait encore plus hâte d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute.

\- Je n'aime pas être rabat-joie. Continua-t-il. Mais même si ces retrouvailles sont émouvantes, nous ne sommes pas tiré d'affaire pour autant. Il nous manque toujours la baguette de Sureau, et une âme à jeter au loup. Alors si vous avez des propositions, je vous écoute.

\- Grindelwald ne se sépare jamais de sa baguette. La lui prendre relèverait du miracle. Dit Scorpius.

\- On n'a pas le temps d'en attendre un. Il nous faut une stratégie.

\- Vous qui connaissez ses habitudes, vous avez probablement remarqué des lapses de temps où il est vulnérable, non ? Demanda Ron.

\- Vulnérable ? Rit Kai. On parle de Grindelwald ! Ce n'est pas comme s'il posait sa baguette sur sa table de nuit avant de dormir, cet homme est paranoïaque ! Il ne baisse jamais sa garde, boit des potions anti-sommeil, et reste enfermé dans sa bibliothèque toute la journée. On ne l'a vu que très rarement en six mois, alors lui subtiliser son bien le plus précieux... autant dire que c'est impossible.

\- Que cherche-t-il dans sa bibliothèque ? S'enquit Hermione.

\- Granger, on n'a pas le temps de parler littérature... Soupira le mage.

\- Des formes de magies noires toujours plus puissantes. Il nous fait enlever des professeurs et alchimistes douteux depuis des semaines. Répondit son fils.

\- C'est peut-être une piste. Dit-elle alors convaincue.

\- Une piste ?

\- Oui ! On sait que Grindelwald connaît le Comptes des Trois frères et que ça l'a mené à la Baguette. Il n'a aucune raison de ne pas chercher les autres.

\- Les autres reliques ? S'étonna Rosalie. Pour devenir le maître de la mort et tout le tralala qui va avec ?! Moi qui pensais que cette histoire était démodée...

\- Elle est loin de l'être. Et bien que ça me coûte de le dire, bien vu Granger. Souffla Voldemort.

\- Alors quoi ? Demanda Jedusor confus. Vous voulez qu'on trouve ces reliques avant lui ? Parce qu'autant vous le dire de suite, ce sera quasiment impossible. Elles sont perdues depuis des siècles, et personne ne sait où elles sont aujourd'hui. Même si Grindelwald a réussi à mettre la main sur la Baguette, les deux autres sont tout bonnement...

\- Heu, Tom... On a déjà les deux autres reliques. Souffla Ginny dans une grimace gêné.

S'ils avaient vu Tom encaisser beaucoup de nouvelles farfelues et inédites depuis leur départ, celle-ci fut bien celle de trop. Figé dans sa stupeur, il papillonna des paupières si rapidement qu'on n'arriva à peine à voir son iris rétractée de stupéfaction. Il était parti avec eux dans l'idée de les aider, pas dans celle de découvrir qu'ils se baladaient avec deux des plus puissants objets du Monde Sorcier. Son pouls fit un bond dans sa poitrine, à tel point qu'il se leva de sa chaise, tremblant, et les dévisagea un à un. De tous, il était le seul à ignorer cela. Un oubli qui fit ricaner Harry et Ron dans le silence gêné qui suivit.

\- Pa... pardon ?! S'époumona-t-il ahurit.

\- C'est une longue histoire... Soupira Drago dépassé.

\- Une... une longue histoire ?! Vous vous fichez de moi !

\- Tom...

\- Vous avez la pierre de résurrection et la cape d'invisibilité !? Vous avez les reliques manquantes ? Les reliques de la mort !? Les objets les plus puissants, instables et convoités du Monde Magique !

\- Oui et non. Dit Voldemort. Harry à la cape d'invisibilité, qui s'est léguée dans sa famille depuis des générations. Mais il nous manque la pierre de résurrection.

Cette fois, Ron ne put plus se contenir. Hurlant de rire à s'en tordre l'intestin, il remercia le ciel de lui avoir permis d'assister à ce jour. Celui où Voldemort et Tom Jedusor étaient les dindons de la farce. Car si Le Mage Noir était au courant pour la cape, il ignorait toujours qu'il avait été en possession de la pierre de résurrection toute sa vie. La même pierre qui brillait doucement au doigt de Jedusor dans l'instant, dont Harry se débarrasserait des dizaines d'années plus tard, dans la Forêt Interdite. Confus devant le Weasley qui se gaussait de rire, Hermione se racla la gorge, consciente qu'ils avaient oublié de partager ces quelques petits secrets de guerre avec lui. Des secrets qu'ils auraient crut impensable de lui révéler il y a encore quelques mois.

\- Heu... non maître. Nous... nous les avons toutes.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Oui, enfin nous non. Mais Tom, oui.

A ce stade, le Jedusor voyait flou. Le souffle coupé, il vit son double se tourner vers lui aussi subitement que son cœur lui, avait cessé de battre.

\- La pierre a été transmise à la Famille Gaunt, descendante directe de Cadmus Peverell. Dit Harry. A partir de là, elle a serti l'un de leur bijou de famille que... que Tom a dérobé à son ancien propriétaire, Morfin Gaunt. Son.. oncle.

A ces mots mal assurés, Voldemort et Tom pâlirent brusquement, leurs têtes désormais tournée vers la bague qui trônait sur son majeur. Une bague dorée, sertie d'une pierre sombre, déjà porteuse d'un bout d'âme du jeune homme ; mais qui contenait malgré ça, bien plus encore : Le pouvoir de ramener les morts à la vie. L'un de ceux de la Trinité de la Mort. L'un de ceux à rendre fou un homme, comme invincible. Et pourtant, ils n'en avaient jamais rien su. En réalisant ce qu'il avait fait, la tête de Tom se mit à tourner, le contraignant se rasseoir fébrilement pour ne pas s'écraser dans sa torpeur. Il avait transformé la Pierre de résurrection, en l'un de ses horcrucxs... Et à ce stade, il ignorait si cela était relevait de l'incroyable, ou de l'inconscience. Il ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit que cela soit seulement possible ! Et pourtant, il l'avait fait. Lui. Il s'était accaparé une relique, avec son âme elle-même.

\- Vous... vous voulez dire que...

\- Vous vous fichez de moi ?! S'écria le Mage sonné en coupant Tom dans son balbutiement.

\- Non. Souffla Harry en s'adressant directement à lui. A sa mort, Dumbledore ma l'a légué, cachée dans mon premier vif d'or. Ce n'est qu'avant de te rejoindre dans la forêt Interdite, que j'ai compris ce que cette pierre représentait, et que c'était elle qui l'avait tué.

\- Tu... tu avais une relique ? Dit-il d'une voix blanche. Tu avais une relique et tu m'as laissé te tuer ?!

Harry grimaça sans répondre en rencontrant son regard consterné. Le fait qu'il se soit laissé tuer par le Voldemort relevait d'une toute autre histoire. Plus précisément de celle d'un autre Horcrucxs dont le Mage n'avait pas connaissance : Lui. Mais il n'était pas l'heure de ressasser le passé ; encore moins celui-là.

\- Aussi intéressante que soit cette histoire, je ne vois pas en quoi elle va nous idée à obtenir la baguette de Sureau ? Intervînt finalement Kai dans un soupir, les sourcils froncés d'incompréhension.

\- On peut arriver à le battre avec les reliques. La Cape surtout. Dit Drago.

\- Vous voulez le battre avec un bout de tissus invisible ? Comprit Katherine dépitée.

\- Avec un peu de chance il sera distrait. Et dans tous les cas, on se doit d'utiliser toutes nos armes contre lui.

\- Mais on n'a toujours pas de stratégie. Souligna Blaise. Grindelwald ne viendra pas à nous, il faudra qu'on l'attaque par surprise sur son propre terrain.

\- Sa forteresse est impénétrable, et conçue pour résister aux attaques frontales. Sans parler des centaines de gardes, et de soldats qui sont prêts à riposter. Ce sera une boucherie et aucun de nous n'en sortira vainqueur. Dit Scorpius.

\- On n'a pas besoin d'une attaque frontale. Reprit Terrence dans la l'étincelle d'une idée. Scorpius, Kai ? Vous connaissez les lieux par cœur non ?

\- Malheureusement, oui.

\- C'est tout ce qu'il nous faut !

\- A quoi tu penses Zabini ?

\- En utilisant la cape d'Harry, et si vous arrivez à faire entrer quelques-uns d'entre nous, on pourrait infiltrer le château sans se faire repérer. On neutralisera les gardes de l'intérieur pour faire entrer les équipes restées à l'extérieure, et atteindre Grindelwald au moment où il s'y attendra le moins. En étudiant le terrain avec vos connaissances, on aura même une longueur d'avance sur eux, leur stratégie d'attaque, et leur riposte.

\- C'est osé. Sourit Rosalie.

\- Mais ça peut marcher. Dit Voldemort alors pensif. Kai, Scorpius, on aura besoin de toutes vos informations possibles.

\- Ça peut se faire. Mais Grindelwald attend notre retour avant demain.

\- Quoi ?! Paniqua brusquement Hermione.

\- On lui a fait croire que Kai traversait une autre crise. La dernière fois qu'il en fait une, ça lui a coûté la vie d'un informateur précieux qu'il comptait torturer. Autant dire qu'il n'a pas voulu commettre la même erreur. Il nous croit probablement dans une ruelle moldue, entrain de torturer des ivrognes à la sortie des Bars.

\- Charmant... grimaça Katherine.

\- Il faut donc qu'on agisse vite. Continua le Lestrange. Il nous veut de retour avant le lever du soleil.

\- Mais c'est dans quelques heures à peine !

\- On n'a pas le choix. Il se doutera que quelque chose se trame si on ne revient pas.

\- C'est suffisant pour se mettre d'accord sur notre stratégie. Dit Voldemort. Terrence, Blaise et moi, infiltreront le château avec Scorpius et Kai. Les autres attendront dehors, en deux groupes distincts, positionnées aux sorties extérieures. Une fois dedans, il faudra agir rapidement. Vous neutralisez les gardes, et vous chargerez des fidèles. J'appâterais Grindelwald moi-même, mais une fois qu'on aura la baguette on ne pourra pas reculer.

\- Ses troupes vont nous massacrer ! Une fois qu'on sera entré, on n'aura aucune chance de ressortir. Dit Scorpius.

\- Dans ce cas on n'aura pas le choix. Il faudra invoquer L'esprit sur place.

\- Pardon ?!

\- Hermione, ta potion est toujours prête ? Demanda-t-il pressé sans regarder leur mines défaites de stupeur.

\- Oui mais sans l'âme à sacrifier, elle nous sera inutile.

Voldemort grimaça. Elle avait raison. Pourtant, au fond de lui, il savait déjà comment régler ce problème.

\- L'âme de Grindelwald devrait suffire.

Sa solution laissa tout le monde pantois, figé dans leur incertitude. Venait-il vraiment de suggérer de sacrifier Grindelwald ? L'irréalité de cette idée leur ôta toute réponse, à tel point que c'est Blaise qui brisa leur mutisme, tout aussi consterné qu'indigné.

\- On a envoyé Harry et Ron en expédition pour s'assurer que ce salopard n'était pas mort, et maintenant vous voulez le tuer ?! S'horrifia-t-il.

\- C'est hors de question ! Cela réduira le futur à néant ! Nos enfants disparaîtront ! S'exclama Ginny.

\- Pardon ?! Paniqua Kai, soudainement terrifié par ce que sa tante venait de dire.

\- Pas entièrement. Tempéra le Mage. Le but de l'invocation de l'Esprit est que les choses rentrent dans la normal. Si elle nous accorde ce souhait, il y a de fortes chances pour que tout ce qu'elle nous a fait traverser, s'efface d'un claquement de doigt. J'étais avec elle dans l'autre Monde, je sais qu'elle en a le pouvoir.

\- On rentrerait tous chez nous ? Comme si rien n'était arrivé ? Demanda Rosalie confuse.

\- Avec un peu de chance, oui.

\- Mais on n'a jamais de chance ! S'écria Blaise.

\- On ne peut pas prendre ce risque ! Renchérit Ron. L'Esprit nous déteste, jamais elle ne nous fera ce cadeau !

\- Vous pourriez être surpris. Souffla-t-il en s'asseyant. Elle veut que les choses rentrent dans l'ordre autant que nous. C'est aussi pour ça qu'elle m'a permis de revenir.

\- Alors quoi ? On l'invoque, on lui dit "s'il vous plaît", elle claque des doigts, et c'est fini ? On rentre à la maison ?! Parce que si c'est aussi simple que ça, je vous jure que je l'ai l'avoir mauvaise d'avoir sauté dans cette foutu faille. Gronda Kai outré.

\- On ne peut pas lui faire confiance ! C'est comme passer un pacte avec le Diable. Cette femme nous a torturé ! Dit Drago.

\- On n'a pas d'autre alternatives. Et à moins que l'un d'entre vous n'ai une âme de sorcier surpuissante dans sa poche, nos choix sont limités. Claqua-t-il durement. Ce plan n'est pas parfait, mais c'est le seul qu'on ait pour le moment. Et on va devoir s'en contenter.

Les Sorciers savaient qu'ils disaient vrai. Mais les risquent l'étaient tout autant. Des risques plus terrifiant encore que ce qu'ils avaient affronté par le passé, car cette fois, ils allaient véritablement mettre leur avenir entre les mains de leur Bourreau Temporel. Une idée qui leurs glaçaient le sang, au souvenir de leur détention ; mais qui était par malheur, peut-être leur unique espoir. Sans rien dire, ils se regardèrent entre eux, inquiets et pétrifiés, avant qu'on ne voie Katherine prendre doucement la main de son père devant elle.

\- Il faut le faire. Lui dit-elle alors.

\- Kath...

\- Non, Maman. Il a raison. Rétorqua-t-elle. On n'a pas le choix. Et on n'a plus le temps d'avoir peur.

Ginny ne trouva pas quoi répondre, muette par l'ultimatum qui se jouait devant ses yeux. Muette, devant l'imminence de cette réalité.

\- Encore un plan qui ne peut que bien se finir... Soupira Ron, lessivé dans leur consternation collective.

* * *

Les sorciers regardèrent le soleil poindre à l'horizon. Lentement et presque timidement, ses premiers rayons arrivaient à peine à percer les lourds nuages brumeux de la nuit, encore présents dans la clarté naissante du ciel. Les étoiles s'éteignaient une à une, dans le sillage de la Lune désormais disparue à cette heure ; et devant ce spectacle, les sorciers durent admettre que l'immensité du ciel leur parut alors, incroyablement vide. Intimidés, ils le regardaient avec angoisse et incertitude, attendant malgré eux que la providence ne s'accomplisse. Tapis dans l'ombre d'un talus épineux, Hermione, Drago, Katherine, Ron, Harry et Rosalie restaient immobiles, bercés par le chant dynamique des oiseaux à peine réveillés, et celui de plus en plus sourd, des insectes nocturnes. Mais aucun d'eux n'arrivaient clairement à les entendre, assourdis par les battements de leurs cœurs malades d'inquiétude. Sous leurs yeux, Kai et Scorpius avaient passé les portes d'un sombre Manoir, qui se dressait devant eux, tel un monument au milieu de ce coin reculé de campagne. Entouré de verdure broussailleuse, de sortilèges noirs, et de gardes armés, la demeure n'avait rien de bien accueillante. Ses fenêtres étaient condamnées, ses pierres étaient sales et couvertes de mousses, tandis que près des entrées extérieures, on percevait les grognements de charognards, qui grattaient les portes de leurs griffes rongées. Surement attendaient-ils que leur festin du jour ne meure sous les Adava et Doloris de leurs bourreaux ? Un festin que Kai avait lui-même l'habitude de distribuer personnellement, après ses séances macabres...

Alors que Katherine étudiait les lieux avec intensité, elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil par-delà leur cachette. Rapide et furtif, il suffit cependant, à ce qu'elle aperçoive la chevelure vive de sa mère, située à une centaine de mètres en face d'eux, cachée dans un fossé avec Tom. Les ordres étaient clairs, elle, Jedusor et Magnus, devaient être les derniers à rentrer dans la forteresse, tout juste précédés d'Hermione. Malgré les contestations de ces derniers, ils avaient dû se rendre à l'évidence. Hermione venait tout juste de réchapper à la mort, sa poitrine toujours largement bandée ; et Ginny devait avant toute chose veiller à la sûreté de son fils, Jedusor ayant pour rôle de les protéger coûte que coûte. Ils ne devraient donc intervenir, qu'une fois que la voie aura été intégralement dégagée.

Le plan était relativement simple. Terrence, Blaise, Scorpius, Kai et le Maître devaient initialement se débarrasser des gardes superflus sans se faire repérer, puis, se disperser pour couvrir plus de terrain. Voldemort partirait à la recherche de Grindelwald tout en suivant ses deux guides, tandis que les Zabini devraient envoyer un signal à leurs amis, afin de les prévenir de leur assaut. A partir de là, leur rôle serait simple. Faire diversion, se débarrasser des gardes de l'entrée, et infiltrer le hall avant que les fidèles ne se regroupent. Dans le meilleur des cas, et en espérant que tout se déroule comme prévu, ils arriveraient alors à tous pénétrer le Manoir sans trop faire d'esclandre, et devraient rejoindre Voldemort au plus vite. Le but était de se réunir le plus rapidement possible, afin qu'Hermione puisse enfin finaliser sa potion. Et qu'alors, leur destin s'accomplisse.

Oui... un plan simple en théorie que la mise en action allait probablement esquinter... Comme toujours.

Dans son soupir, Katherine sentit la main de Ron serrer la sienne avec ferveur. Sans rien dire, elle le regarda alors, à la fois touchée et apeurée. Car oui, elle, Katherine Jedusor, était morte de peur. Et ça, son oncle le voyait plus clairement que jamais dans le reflet de ses yeux éclairé par le petit matin.

\- Ils vont réussir. Lui chuchota-t-il alors. Ne t'en fais pas.

\- Ils sont rentrés il y a déjà une demi-heure.

\- Ils prendront le temps qu'il leur faut.

\- Ils vont s'en sortir. Appuya Hermione à son tour en les entendant

\- Ils ont surtout intérêt... gronda Rosalie anxieuse en fixant l'ombre Noir du Manoir. Je n'ai pas retrouvé mes frères après presque un an de séparation, pour les perdre de nouveau le même jour !

\- Personne ne perdra personne.

\- Que doit être le signal déjà ? Demanda Harry, lui aussi inquiet par les minutes qui s'écoulaient.

\- On ne sait pas. Quelque chose de discret selon Blaise.

Rosalie roula des yeux, dans un soupir impatient. Elle s'apprêta alors à marmonner de nouveau avant que sous leurs yeux, un homme se fasse brusquement défenestrer d'une des fenêtres du Manoir, et ne s'écrase dix mètres plus bas dans l'échos sourd de son corps mort. Pétrifiés, les sorciers le regardèrent, incertains, avant que des cris de sortilèges ne se mettent à résonner depuis les carreaux éventrés de la fenêtre. Aussi confus qu'ils étaient à cet instant, ils n'en comprirent pas moins que l'heure était venue.

\- Si on survie, Blaise devra vraiment revoir son sens de la discrétion...

* * *

Tom et Ginny attendaient, cachés derrière plus de buissons qu'il n'en était nécessaire. Pourtant, aucun d'eux ne bougeait, le cœur battant, et le corps prostré dans l'attente interminable du lever du soleil. Son enfant endormi contre elle, la Weasley caressait sa tête d'une main aimante, entortillant ses fins cheveux sombre du bout de son ongle dans son souffle anxieux. Elle devait rester calme, sereine et réfléchie. Voilà ce que tous lui avaient dit avant de la laisser partir avec Jedusor. Et ils avaient raison. Aujourd'hui, il n'était pas question de commettre les mêmes erreurs que par le passé. Magnus était sa priorité. Et même si cela la tuait de laisser sa fille et son mari, faire partie des soldats en première ligne pour entrer du château de Grindelwald, elle ne devait pas intervenir. Elle en avait l'interdiction formelle.

La gorge serrée, elle jeta un coup d'œil à Tom. Sur le qui-vive, le jeune homme ne quittait pas l'entrée de la forteresse des yeux. Et rien ni personne, pas même les premiers rayons aveuglants du soleil, ne lui aurait fait détourner le regard. Sa baguette vrombissante dans ses mains, il sursautait au moindre bruissement, craquement ou chant d'oiseaux qu'il percevait. Et à le voir ainsi, Ginny ne pouvait que se sentir coupable. Malgré elle, il s'était retrouvé impliqué dans l'un des plus gros combats de son existence. L'un de ceux qu'on ne livre qu'une fois, si ce n'est jamais. Et tout ça, en partie pour la protéger. Aussi, sa culpabilité s'était mêlée d'un sentiment de gratitude si grand, qu'une vie toute entière n'aurait pas suffi pour le lui exprimer... Hésitante, elle se revit avec lui, la veille, sur la plage de la Chaumière au coquillage. Il avait eu l'air si vulnérable, si effrayé et bouleversé, qu'elle-même avait encore du mal à croire en ce qu'elle avait vu. Mais c'était vrai. Une part d'humanité résidait encore en lui. Et parmi toutes les promesses qu'elle s'était faite, il en était une qu'elle avait bien l'intention de tenir. Celle de toujours veiller à maintenir éveillée cette lueur de vie dans son âme si froide. Celle de toujours le garder humain, et ce, qu'il le voulait ou non.

Hésitante, elle voulut lui parler. Le remercier pour tout ce qu'il faisait pour elle, Magnus et leurs amis ; Mais à côté d'elle, elle le senti violemment frissonner. Sans comprendre, elle le vit se décomposer dans une expression d'incompréhension qui la pétrifia, et qui réduit son fragile calme intérieur, à une agitation réflexe et incontrôlable.

\- Quoi ? Paniqua-t-elle brusquement.

\- Ils entrent. Dit-il alors simplement sans la regarder.

\- C'est... c'est une bonne chose alors ! Blaise leur a fait signe.

\- S'il l'a fait et bien je ne l'ai pas vu. Il a dû leur envoyer un signal depuis l'autre côté du château.

Timidement, et la poitrine en feu, Ginny se risqua à jeter un coup d'œil. Vif et furtif, il lui suffit à apercevoir ses amis avancés à demi accroupis prêt de la porte d'entrée, leurs baguettes en avant, prêts à frapper quiconque leur barrerait la route. Drago, Ron et Harry les menaient, suivit des filles un peu plus en retrait. Mais tous n'avaient que le même objectif, et très vite, elle n'eut plus besoin de regarder. Les sortilèges, cris et bruits de corps étouffés, lui dépeignirent une image très nette du scénario qui se jouait dans son dos frissonnant.

\- Les gardes sont nombreux. Commenta Tom à voix basse sans détourner le regard. Ce n'est pas bon signe.

\- Ils... ils ont peut-être rapatrié quelques escadrons de plus. Souffla Ginny pétrifié dans sa terreur. Rien de bien dramatique.

\- "Quelques" serait un faible mot...

\- Je t'en prie, arrête de parler. Souffla-t-elle désespérée.

\- Tu ne peux pas être gardée dans le déni. Grimaça-t-il.

\- Tom, je lutte contre chaque parcelle de mon corps et de mon âme pour ne pas te confier Magnus, et rejoindre ma fille au combat. Alors s'il te plaît, ne me rend pas la tâche plus difficile.

Le jeune homme ne dit rien à sa réplique, mais se mordit la langue en se tournant vers elle. La jeune femme avait fermé les yeux, et se forçait à les garder clos, sa tête baissée, et son front contre celui de son fils. A la voir ainsi, il ne put que constater sa vérité. Elle luttait contre elle-même. Et priait les Dieux. Gêné, il se détourna et s'abstint alors de tout commentaire. Pourtant, il n'aurait pas manqué d'en faire. Les fidèles affluaient en masse, et même de loin, il pouvait clairement percevoir la difficulté de leurs amis à percer leurs lignes de défense externe. Un imprévu qui le fit grincer des dents, à chaque sort qu'il voyait Katherine éviter de justesse. A ce stade, il en était persuadé, quelque chose tournait mal.

\- Ils... ils sont entrés ? Demanda alors Ginny faiblement au bout de quelques minutes, sans pouvoir rester dans l'ignorance.

Tom se retînt de lui partager ses peurs, et alors qu'il continuait d'observer leur équipe se battre, il se contenta de déclarer à mi-voix.

\- Bientôt.

\- Ils ne sont pas blessés ?

\- Non. Ils se battent bien. Dit-il sans mentionner les grimaces douloureuses qui transparaissaient sur le visage d'Hermione.

Ginny acquiesça alors, consciente qu'il devait probablement enjoliver la situation, mais reconnaissante pour son simulacre d'optimisme. Le souffle court, elle se risqua alors à rouvrir les yeux, mais ne se retourna pas de nouveau, et préféra fixer l'aurore dans ses ultimes prières. Une. Puis deux. Et une troisième, qu'elle ne put achever, interrompue par l'exclamation surprise de Tom.

\- Ils sont entrés !

Pétrifiée, elle fit volteface dans une apnée inconsciente, et ne put respirer qu'en réalisant qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un joyaux mensonge pour la ménager. Alors qu'elle voyait l'entrée jonchée de corps, elle les regarda tous franchir les portes de l'édifice dans une course effrénée. Et même si elle savait que ce n'était que le début, elle ne put s'empêcher de considérer cette première avancée, comme une victoire. Son visage éveillé d'un sourire soulagé, elle vit Tom se tourner vers elle, pressé.

\- Prépare Magnus. On ne va pas tarder à devoir courir.

\- Cela me semble immensément dangereux et irresponsable. Même de votre part Monsieur Jedusor. S'éleva alors une voix dans leur dos.

Sursautant dans un réflexe effrayé, les deux sorciers se retournèrent dans une horreur plus flagrante que la lumière du jour. Ils connaissaient cette voix. Ils la connaissaient même trop bien. Sa baguette en avant, Tom réagit au quart de tour et sans hésiter, se précipita devant Ginny et son fils pour faire barrage de son propre corps. Devant eux, le plus grand allié du futur, et ennemi du passé. Le seul capable de les trouver en ces lieux. Dumbledore lui-même. Bien habillé, et l'air beaucoup trop calme, il ne réagit pas en voyant Tom le mettre en joug. A vrai dire, il esquiva même un sourire désolé et leva les mains en signe de paix. Un geste qui ne fait qu'attiser la flamme brûlante dans le regard du Jedusor et son envie foudroyante de faire voler son professeur dans un sortilège cinglant. Ginny quant à elle, ne put que le regarder bouche bée, dans une angoisse de plus en plus montante. Des questions affluèrent en elle, galvanisées par ses pires peurs. Ses bras resserrés autour de Magnus, elle se recula autant qu'elle put derrière Tom, parfaitement consciente des raisons de sa venue ici. Une venue qui tout aussi dangereuse qu'effrayante, risquait de compromettre tout leur plan.

\- Allons allons… Tom. Je ne suis pas venue pour vous menacer.

\- Votre simple présence est une menace ! S'exclama-t-il.

\- Je reconnais que me voir ici doit être une surprise pour vous. Mais si je puis me permettre, vous trouver dans un endroit pareil en ait une pour moi aussi.

\- Comment vous nous avez trouvé ?!

\- Oh, le ministère à bien des ressources pour traquer les sorciers qu'ils considèrent comme suspect. Il en a même d'avantage quand ils sont scolarisés à Poudlard. Le directeur Dippet a voulu me faire croire que vous étiez rentré à Londres, mais je n'en ai pas cru un mot. Or, je dois dire que quand vous y avez transplaner il y a deux jours, vous m'avez facilité la tâche. Je n'ai plus qu'eut à vous suivre docilement, vous, et Mademoiselle Donovan. Déclara-t-il calmement.

\- Ne vous approchez pas ! Siffla Tom enragé en le voyant lentement s'avancer.

\- Vous savez, j'ai toujours su que vous étiez portez sur la Magie Noir Tom ; et que vous étiez intelligent. Mais de là à vous croire suffisamment puissant pour vous attaquer à Grindelwald, avec qui plus est, un enfant à votre charge... c'est incroyablement idiot, et même inconscient.

\- Vous ne savez rien.

\- J'en sais suffisamment. Tout comme je sais quel potentiel a cet enfant.

\- Je vous interdit de parler de mon fils. S'emporta alors Ginny profondément haineuse.

\- Mademoiselle...

\- Non ! Tonna-t-elle durement en le réduisant au silence. Nous sommes venus à vous parce que nous pensions que vous étiez quelqu'un de confiance ! Mais au lieu de nous aider, vous nous avez trahit. Vous m'avez donné un artefact imprégné d'une magie maudite ! Elle a accéléré ma grossesse ! Elle a failli me tuer moi, et mon enfant !

\- Je n'avais nullement l'intention de vous faire du tort...

\- Oui, bien sûre ! Vous vouliez seulement me prendre mon bébé, l'élever, et exploiter son potentiel magique pour le laisser affronter Grindelwald à votre place !

Dumbledore ne trouva rien à répondre à la jeune femme. A vrai dire, il ne chercha pas même à démentir ses propos, et se contenta de baisser la tête, presque coupable. Pourtant, il ne se défit pas de son sourire de malice et de l'éclat de ses iris bleutée. Un éclat qui ne cessait de faire bouillir un peu plus, le sang des deux sorciers.

\- J'ai conscience que ce plan est injuste à votre égard. Je le redis : je n'avais nullement l'intention de vous nuire. Mais des situations exceptionnelles, méritent des solutions exceptionnelles. Peut-être même cruelles, je le crains. Dit-il. Mais vous n'êtes pas obligé de voir les choses de la sorte. Je n'ai jamais voulu vous évincer ! Je souhaite seulement avoir une place auprès de cet enfant, afin de l'entraîner et le guider. Je lui ferais accomplir de grande chose Ginny... Il sera un héros ! Un sorcier plus puissant que moi, ou Grindelwald lui-même ! Il changera la face de ce monde !

\- Pas pour vous. Cingla Tom. Pas au prix de sa vie.

Devant le dégoût profond des deux sorciers à son égard, Dumbledore déglutit. Désormais, il n'était plus question de convaincre qui que ce soit.

\- Très bien... Soupira-t-il. Dans ce cas, je n'ai pas d'autres alternatives à vous offrir. Mais n'oubliez pas que je vous ai laissé le choix.

\- De quoi ? De vous vendre mon enfant ?! Rit Ginny dépité.

\- Vous n'êtes qu'un fou. Lança Tom dans un rictus malveillant.

\- Si je ne m'abuse, ce n'est pas moi qui m'apprête à prendre d'assaut l'antre du plus Grand Mage Noir du Siècle.

\- Quoi que vous comptiez faire, c'est inutile. Aucun de nous ne vous laissera emmener Magnus.

\- Je m'en doutais. Mais par avance Ginny, sachez que je suis sincèrement désolé.

\- Je suppose que moi aussi. Souffla-t-elle. Personne ne veut affronter une mère qui protège ses enfants.

Elle disait vrai. Mais à cet instant, il n'en eut que faire. Alors, malgré la haine de la jeune femme, il s'avança encore et s'arma, prêt à les affronter malgré la désolation de son regard. Or, il ne se doutait pas qu'à cet instant, l'un des rêves de Tom se réalisa enfin. Cela de pouvoir affronter Albus Dumbledore. L'homme qui lui avait offert le monde merveilleux dont il avait toujours rêvé étant enfant ; mais l'homme qui voulait aussi lui prendre le plus beau cadeau que la vie ne lui ferait jamais. Et ça, il ne le permettrait pas. Quitte à y laisser la dernière once de magie dans son corps. Aussi, c'est dans sa détermination et rage toujours plus grande, qu'il contra vivement l'un des sorts de son professeur. Le premier, d'une longue série qui allait suivre.

* * *

Coucouuu ! Voilà la suite !

Je vais être franche avec vous, je suis entrain d'écrire la fin de cette fiction et honnêtement, je ne peux retenir mon ENORME pincement au cœur. Il ne reste que quatre chapitres ! Alors j'espère que vous allez les apprécier :)

En tout cas, merci encore à vous tous, et n'hésitez pas à me donnez vos avis sur la fin imminente et vos pronostiques ;)

A très vite ! BIZZZEEEE


	44. Chapter 44

Hermione haletait. Le front en sueur, elle grimaçait à chacun de ses pas, son bandage déjà imbibé de son propre sang. De toute évidence, se battre le lendemain de son réveil, n'était pas une brillante idée. Mais rien ne l'aurait convaincue d'en faire autrement. Alors qu'elle restait en retrait dans le hall, et qu'elle était entrée il y avait moins d'une minute, elle avait dû se rendre à l'évidence. Ils avaient largement sous-estimé l'ampleur de la situation. Dissimulée dans l'angle d'un couloir, sa baguette recroquevillée contre elle, elle avait déjà dû désarmer et stupéfier pas moins de cinq hommes, tandis que Katherine, Rosalie, Drago, Ron et Harry, avaient dû en éliminer presque dix chacun pour seulement pouvoir entrer. Car oui, leur quantité était plus qu'affolante. Ils étaient des centaines, et grouillaient de partout à l'étage, galvanisés par la peur et l'imminence de leur attaque. De toute évidence, quelque chose ne s'était pas passé comme prévu, car leur infiltration, loin d'être discrète, ne se résumait plus qu'à un esclandre collectif.

Un peu partout, on entendait des sorts et des explosions résonner dans le Manoir déjà en piteux état, le transformant en victime principale des maléfices évités de justesse et des départs de feu magique. Blaise et Terrence, toujours au cœur de la bataille dans les étages supérieurs, avaient réussi à dégager le hall pour faire entrer leurs amis. Mais quand un fidèle tombait au sol, au moins trois nouveaux apparaissaient, plus enragés que jamais. Aussi, on les entendait hurler sorts après sorts sans prendre le temps de respirer, les visages couverts d'éclaboussure du sang de leur ennemis. Mais Kai, Scoprius et le Maître n'étaient pas avec eux. Et dans une moindre mesure, cela rassura les sorciers, toujours à couvert au rez de chaussé. Au moins, une partie de leur plan avait marché. Désormais éloignés des combats de premières lignes, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que le Maître ne confronte Grindelwald. Du moins, l'espéraient-ils...

\- Katherine, combien de ton côté ? Demanda Ron en sécurisant le couloir adjacent à l'entrée.

\- Sept du côté droit de l'escalier. Peut-être dix à gauche.

Positionnée avec les garçons, derrière un mur parallèle au séjour, l'esprit de la jeune femme bouillonnait à mesure que ses mains crépitaient de magie mortelle. Ils étaient trop nombreux pour les éliminer un par un, c'était évident. Et déjà, elle pouvait entendre les pas frénétiques de tous ceux qui étaient en route pour les exterminer. En faire tomber quelques-uns pour entrer avait été relativement simple, mais faire face à tout un escadron, à seulement six baguette, relevait du suicide. Paniquée, elle regarda Rosalie et Hermione, positionnées en face d'elle, dans l'embouchure de l'autre couloir de l'entrée. Ils n'avaient réussi qu'à prendre les dix premiers mètres du séjour, et déjà leurs respirations s'essoufflaient. Autant dire que s'ils voulaient s'en sortir en vie, ils allaient devoir changer de stratégie.

\- On doit bouger avant qu'ils ne se regroupent ! S'exclama Harry en se recroquevillant pour éviter un sort.

\- On sera à découvert ! C'est impossible !

Katherine les entendait hurler pour couvrir les détonations d'explosions, et malgré cela, elle n'arrivait pas à trouver une seule de leurs idées malignes. S'ils bougeaient, ils se feraient canarder comme des lapins, mais s'ils restaient là, leurs ennemis finiraient par les acculer dans l'entrée et ils seraient pris au piège. Sans prêter plus attention à leur débat, la jeune femme analysa la situation. A l'heure actuelle, seuls quelques fidèles arrivaient à les ternir en retrait depuis les escaliers, à l'autre bout du grand séjour. Au milieu des deux fronts, ne restait qu'un no-man's Land jonché de corps encore tièdes. Avec un peu de chance, ils pourraient venir à bout de cette vingtaine d'homme, mais là encore, les tuer un à un leur ferait perdre un temps précieux, durant lequel d'autre troupes ennemies se réuniraient. Ce serait une boucle sans fin. Un cercle vicieux qui ne laisserait aucun vainqueur.

Aussi, il fallait frapper un grand coup. Les faire tous tomber une seule fois, profiter de leurs gains de temps pour monter à l'étage, et retrouver leur Maître. Mais encore fallait-il trouver un moyen de se débarrasser d'eux. Dans l'adrénaline de son sang, Katherine pensa à invoquer un Feudeymon mais se ravisa bien vite. Un feu Magique incontrôlable pourrait détruire le château en quelques minutes. Alors qu'elle se crut dans l'impasse, la jeune femme eut cependant une idée. Le regard fixé sur ses mains crépitantes, son cœur bondit de peur comme d'excitation. Bien qu'elle cherchât un autre moyen, elle devait se rendre à l'évidence : elle avait le pouvoir de tous les éliminer d'un seul coup. Le pouvoir de faire couler leur sang sans les toucher, et de torturer leurs âmes d'un regard. Un pouvoir qu'elle n'avait quasiment pas exploité depuis son évasion du Château d'Ecosse, et qui l'effrayait, mais qui pouvait tous les sauver. Un pouvoir de mort, en échange de leurs vies. Sa malédiction bénite. Sans plus de réflexion, Katherine déglutit dans son silence. Il était temps de voir jusqu'à quel point sa lignée était puissante.

\- Harry, il faut allez chercher Tom et Ginny ! S'écria-t-elle alors brusquement en interrompant leur débat agité.

\- Qu... Quoi ?! S'écria Ron débecté.

\- T'es complètement folle ! Ils vont se faire massacrer !

\- Non ! J'ai un plan ! Tu dois me faire confiance !

Le survivant hésita quelques secondes, paniqué, mais se résigna malgré lui sous le regard inquisiteur de la Jedusor. Alors qu'il tournait les talons et courait entre les premiers cadavres, il jeta cependant un dernier regard à Drago, qu'il vit se décomposer dans sa stupeur et sa peur grandissante. Peut-être valait-il mieux qu'il parte en effet, car bien qu'il ignorât ce que Katherine envisageait, il fut presque heureux de ne pas avoir à y assister.

* * *

Ginny aurait probablement trouvé cela étrange de participer au premier affrontement entre Albus Dumbledore et Tom Jedusor. Mais les circonstances, ne lui laissèrent pas le temps de s'en rendre compte. Devant elle, se jouait une scène tout aussi historique que tragique, dont elle était la première spectatrice et actrice. Tom, en sueur, s'acharnait à tenter de désarmer son professeur. Mais sa magie était puissante. Peut-être même trop pour lui, qui n'avait pas encore les pouvoirs de Voldemort. Mais malgré cela, il ne s'avouait pas vaincu, rendant sort pour sort avec autant de force et de détermination que son corps en contenait. A tel point que Dumbledore lui-même, en semblait quelque peu surpris. Oui, Tom n'abandonnerait pas. Et elle non plus. Son fils emmailloté contre elle et serré à une main contre sa poitrine, elle s'évertuait à lancer autant de sorts qu'elle le pouvait, cherchant sans cesse à percer les défenses de leur adversaire. Mais la tâche était rude, si ce n'est impossible malgré tous leurs efforts. Et pendant un instant, elle dût bien reconnaître que Dumbledore n'avait pas volé sa réputation. Le battre semblait inconcevable.

\- Renoncez ! S'écria-t-il alors entre deux maléfices. Je ne veux que l'enfant.

Mais il n'eut qu'un Avada pour seule réponse de Tom, qu'il dévia d'une facilité presque effrayante avant de le réattaquer de plus belle dans une explosion inattendue. Se couchant presque au sol, ils ne purent éviter l'onde de choc, et se retrouvèrent projeter dans les broussailles du fossé. Sonné, Tom déglutit dans sa haine, une migraine fulgurante le saisissant après sa chute. Ginny, protégée par les incantations préservant son fils, n'en mena malgré tout pas large non plus, son arcade salement balafrée et en sang. Pourtant, il la vit se redresser malgré ses blessures, un feu incandescent en elle. Elle n'était pas prête à laisser tomber. Tom la regarda alors dans sa tourmente, fière et impressionné, mais il déglutit. Il ne doutait pas de ses capacités, mais devait se rendre à l'évidence. Dumbledore était bien trop dangereux.

\- Va rejoindre les autres. Lui dit-il alors en se levant à son tour.

\- C'est hors de question !

\- Tu n'as pas le choix !

\- C'est inutile Ginny. Reprit Dumbledore en le regardant tout deux mal en point. Magnus est le seul capable de mettre un terme à cette guerre. Je ne m'arrêterai pas.

\- Vas-y. Insista-t-il les dents serrés.

Ginerva le regarda à la fois ahurit et désemparée. Elle savait que la meilleure des choses à faire aurait été de partir sur le champ, et de mettre son fils en sécurité. Mais au fond d'elle, elle ne pouvait pas ignorer le fait que laisser Tom affronter Dumbledore, reviendrait à le laisser se faire tuer. Elle aurait voulu parler, trouver une solution, mais là encore, elle n'en eut pas le temps et vit leur Professeur lever sa baguette pour répliquer de nouveau. Son mouvement fut si rapide et décisif, qu'aucun d'eux n'aurait jamais pu lancer un Protego à temps ; et pourtant, ils en virent un se dresser devant eux. Un dont la puissance rayonna avec force, et étonna les Sorciers qui surpris, virent Harry sortir de nul part. Le souffle court, le survivant se dressa fièrement devant son futur Mentor, le visage impassible. Là encore, on aurait pu rire à l'idée que le grand Harry Potter, cherche à empêcher Dumbledore d'achever Tom Jedusor. Et pourtant, c'était bien ce qu'il avait fait. Sans se défaire de son calme, on vit le Professeur sourire au nouveau venu.

\- Harry Jonhson ? Je ne pensais pas vous trouvez ici, vous aussi.

\- Non, Monsieur. Mon nom est Harry Potter.

\- Harry Potter ? Dit-il surpris dans l'éclat de ses lunettes.

\- Oui. Et je regrette, mais je ne peux pas vous laisser les tuer.

\- En toute honnêteté, j'aimerai autant éviter avoir à le faire.

\- Alors laissez-les partir ! Magnus n'est qu'un enfant, il ne mérite pas d'être utilisé comme une arme ! S'écria-t-il.

\- Je le sais bien. Mais une guerre implique des sacrifices.

A ces mots, Harry ne put qu'esquisser un triste sourire. Lui, mieux que quiconque, savait ce que cela faisait d'être le sacrifice d'une Guerre. D'être l'Enfant Prodigue, la seule arme capable de mettre un terme au règne d'un Mage Noir. Et même s'il savait que Dumbledore n'avait pas de réelles mauvaises intentions, il ne souhaitait son destin à personne.

Sans rien dire, il jeta un coup d'œil à Tom et Ginny, qui ne l'avaient pas lâché du regard depuis son arrivé. Un seul échange, qui suffit à les mettre d'accord dans leur silence.

\- Vous savez, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi. Et j'ai compris pourquoi vous craignez Grindelwald. Dit-il alors plus fort.

\- Grindelwald est une menace pour notre monde.

\- Il n'y a pas que ça ! Vous étiez pareils fut un temps. Vous aviez la même quête. Et vous vous ressemblez encore aujourd'hui, malgré tous vos efforts pour le combattre. C'est là la raison pour laquelle vous le craignez. Peut-être même que c'est aussi pour ça que vous refusez de l'affronter.

\- Il n'est pas judicieux de parler de choses dont on ignore tout Monsieur Potter. Dit Albus d'un ton soudainement beaucoup plus grave.

\- C'est vrai. Mais vous vous trompez. J'en sais bien plus que vous ne le pensez. Et c'est pour ça que je ne vais pas vous laissez faire.

Harry leva alors sa baguette, mais contrairement à ce qu'anticipa Dumbledore, ce n'est pas lui qui l'attaqua. Aussi, il ne put contrer le sort détourné de Tom, accompagné d'un Chauvefurie endiablé de Ginny. Une combinaison qui le prit au dépourvu suffisamment longtemps pour permettre à Harry de lui lancer un Stupéfix, qui l'expédia une dizaine de mètre plus loin, assommé. Mais il aurait été idiot de penser qu'il s'agissait d'une victoire. Car ils savaient tous pertinemment que cela ne suffirait à pas l'arrêter. Sans perdre une seconde, les trois sorciers s'élancèrent alors vers le Manoir sans un regard en arrière. Il était temps de mettre un terme à ce chaos.

* * *

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Demanda Drago ahurit à Katherine.

\- Ils sont trop nombreux, on ne pourra jamais les vaincre un par un. Dit-elle simplement.

\- Et quoi ? Tu veux que Magnus assiste à son premier bain de sang ?!

\- Il n'y en aura plus quand il sera là... crois moi.

\- Kath...

\- Il faut frapper fort ! On n'a pas le choix !

\- Mais...

\- Maintenant recule ! Reculez tous ! Ordonna-t-elle sans appel.

Katherine ne chercha pas à s'expliquer. A la place, et sans que Drago n'arrive à le retenir, elle n'hésita pas à sortir de l'angle du mur et se dévoila aux nouveaux fidèles qui accouraient déjà devant elle. En première ligne et sans sa baguette, la Jedusor inspira avec force dans un calme étonnant. Rythmés par les battements de son cœur, et comme si elle se délestait du poids de la retenue, elle sentie ses pouvoirs affluer dans ses veines jusqu'à ses paumes. D'abord lentement, ils finirent par l'envahir tel un torrent infernal, courant dans son corps avec une force qui la fit frissonner. A l'image de son père et de ses ancêtres avant lui, on vit un feu insolent habiter son regard, dégageant la puissance destructrice d'une magie à l'état brute. Une magie mortelle, qui fit soudainement reculer les fidèles surpris dans le vrombissement menaçant de l'air qu'elle expirait. Son aura n'était que celle d'une mort certaine ; l'aura de sa lignée, de son sang et de son nom, mêlée à une haine d'une intensité plus redoutable encore. Dans l'extase exquise de sa véritable nature magique, Katherine oublia sa honte et sa pitié, souriant même devant l'effroi de ses victimes. Dans ces instants, elle ne pouvait que comprendre les joies macabres de Kai.

Il était divin de se voir craint.

Sans plus aucune barrière, ni aucune peur, une confiance l'habita. Celle de son imminence. Et alors qu'elle vit de nouveaux fidèles arriver, elle se laissa aller, simplement guidée par un instinct qu'elle ne connaissait pas, mais qui la submergea au-delà de tout. Sans sourciller, elle senti son pouvoir se relâcher par-delà son corps. Comme lors de son évasion, elle senti une vague puissante se dégager d'elle, percutant chacun de ses adversaires dans leurs derniers cris. Peu à peu, ils tombèrent un à un, raide mort avant même de toucher le sol, et en moins de quelques secondes, un nouveau silence retomba dans le séjour du Manoir. Un silence macabre qui imprégna l'air des souffles ultimes de ses victimes, et dont elle se délecta dans sourire carnassier. A cet instant, elle ne trouva aucun mot pour décrire son allégresse. C'était au-dessus de tout, et même de la décence. Mais elle s'en contreficha. Elle avait réussi.

Alors qu'elle se tournait vers sa famille, elle rencontra leurs visages décomposés. Partagés entre la terreur et l'intimidation, eux non plus, ne trouvaient pas les mots pour décrire ce à quoi ils venaient d'assister. Ce n'était pas un massacre. C'était plus que cela. C'était la Mort, à l'état pure. Imperturbable, ils virent Katherine souffler dans un soulagement inattendu. Elle-même n'avait pas été certaine que cela marche, alors à ce point ? Autant dire qu'à ces yeux, c'était la meilleure surprise du jour.

\- La voie est libre. Dit-elle alors.

Aucun ne parla, toujours profondément sous le choc. Pourtant, le silence fut bien vite interrompu par l'irruption empressée d'Harry, suivit de Ginny et Tom. Essoufflés, ils apparurent égratignés, et barricadèrent la porte d'entrée de barrière magique, une peur inattendue et immensément grande dans le regard.

\- Harry, qu'est-ce que...

\- Dumbeldore est là !

\- Quoi ?! S'écria Hermione.

\- Il m'a traqué ! Déclara Tom sans respirer. Il faut en finir au plus vite ! Ce fou veut Magnus. Et il ne s'arrêtera avant de l'avoir récupérer.

C'est à cet instant que les trois jeunes gens se tournèrent vers le séjour, et sans grande surprise, leurs expressions changèrent du tout au tout. A la fois étonnés, et dégoûtés par l'odeur montante de la Mort, Harry, lui, resta débecté devant Katherine, incapable de comprendre ce qui était arrivé en son absence. Ginny et Tom, quant à eux, ne purent que rester bouche bée devant l'image de leur fille. Elle se tenait droite et fière au milieu d'un véritable cimetière, leur insufflant autant d'inquiétude et que de doutes. Les sourcils froncés, Le Survivant interpella Ron et Drago du regard, mais aucun d'eux n'osa se lancer.

\- Comment c'est possible ? Souffla-t-il alors. Vous...

\- On en parlera plus tard. Interrompit la Jedusor, soudainement gênée en présence de sa mère. Le temps presse. Il faut partir avant que de nouveaux soldats débarquent.

Katherine les incita alors à la suivre, et dans leur confusion, les mena à travers le champ de morts qui se dressait devant eux. Tout en retenant un haut-le-coeur, Ginny s'efforça de ne pas faire attention aux hommes sur lesquels elle marchait, mais vit Drago la rejoindre, plus pâle encore que sa chevelure, et lui dire ces mots qui ne firent que confirmer ses doutes et ses angoisses.

\- Ginny je t'adore, mais ta fille est effrayante.

* * *

Voldemort, Scorpius et Kai, se regardèrent essoufflés. Ils avaient gravi plus d'escaliers dans la demi-heure, que dans leur vie toute entière, mais ce qui était certain, c'est qu'ils touchaient au but. Au début, ils devaient admettre que leur plan avait étonnement bien fonctionné. Avec la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry, aucun des fidèles ne leur avaient prêtés la moindre attention. Du moins pendant quelques minutes. Et puis, tout avait dérapé. Dans la confusion la plus totale, ils avaient vu une équipe débarquer en furie dans le Manoir, complètement paniquée. Ils avaient balbutié des inepties incompréhensibles mais la seule chose qui en était ressorti, était qu'ils allaient bientôt se faire attaquer, et que le Ministère les avait trouvés... que Dumbledore les avait retrouvés. D'abord en retrait face à une cohue générale grandissante, il n'avait pas fallu grand-chose avant que tous les regards ne se portent sur Kai et Scorpius, eux, qui avaient passé la nuit en dehors des murs. Et puis un soupçon en menant à un autre, il avait fallu réagir. En quelques instant, ils s'étaient fait démasquer, et le calme relatif du Manoir s'était transformé en un combat à cinq contre un cent. Mais malgré cela, ils n'avaient pas perdu leur plan de vue. D'un seul regard ils s'étaient tous compris, et Blaise et Terrence s'étaient évertuer à dévier les troupes. Désormais à deux contre tous, le temps était venu de rappeler des renforts. Alors que Blaise expédiait un homme par la fenêtre, c'est tout le Manoir qui s'embrasa d'une folle collective, pendant que Voldemort, Kai et Scorpius s'engageaient déjà dans les entrailles du repère. Après avoir quitté la zone de combat, ils n'avaient fait face qu'à quelques équipes solitaires, qui n'avaient pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qui leur arrivait. Les éliminer s'était avéré relativement simple, mais le plus dur restait encore à venir.

Après plusieurs minutes à serpenter entre les couloirs, et à gravir plus de marches qu'ils n'auraient su en compter, ils étaient finalement parvenus à atteindre l'aile interdite du Château. Celle que s'était réservé Grindelwald en ces lieux, et qu'aucun fidèle n'avait jamais eu le droit de pénétrer. Devant les portes imposantes de cette dernière, Voldemort ne put empêcher un frisson de le parcourir. Le même frisson qu'il avait ressenti en le rencontrant pour la toute première fois dans le futur. Oui... Toute sa vie, il n'avait eu qu'un objectif. Être le plus puissant et redouté de tous les Mage Noir de ce monde. Grindelwald avait tenté sa chance. Il avait même réussi, car jamais l'Histoire n'oublierait son nom. Mais lui... le Grand et Insubmersible Voldemort, avait, au tout début, grandi dans son ombre. Cet homme avait été pour lui un modèle, une source d'inspiration, une légende, qu'il avait dépassé au-delà de toutes ses espérances. Et en ce jour, il allait l'affronter. Or, cette fois-ci il ne serait pas vieux, enchaîné et dévoré par les rats et la folie. Non, il serait au summum de son œuvre. De sa puissance.

Deux légendes différentes, provenant de deux époques différentes, mais aux aspirations communes. Oui, il rêvait de cette rencontre. Mais ne perdait pas de vu son objectif premier, et avait hâte de voir par lui-même, si le Grand Gilbert Grindelwald serait à la hauteur de sa réputation historique.

Sans sourciller, il leva d'un coup de poignet les barrières de l'entrée et tous les trois s'engagèrent dans son antre. Et le moins qu'ils puissent dire, furent que les appartements du Mage, n'avaient rien de commun avec le reste du Manoir. Débouchant dans un immense couloir, les sorciers en furent presque éblouis. Alors que défilaient devant eux, un sol aux dalles lustrées et brillantes, ils ne virent pas l'ombre d'une poussière. Les fenêtres aux carreaux claires et scintillants, laissaient les rayons de l'aurore éclairer l'entrée de mille feux éclatants, enflammant les murs de teinte rougeoyante et dorée. De même, ils étaient tous intacts, et parsemés de tableaux immenses, aux personnages glorieux et vivants, qui malgré la situation restaient dans leur toile et toisaient les nouveaux venus avec dédain et mépris. Oui, cette aile n'avait rien à voir avec le reste du Manoir. Et cela ne surpris que Kai et Scorpius. A force de vivre dans des conditions de vie rudimentaires et insalubres, jamais ils n'auraient imaginé passer à côté d'un tel endroit tous les jours. Jamais ils n'auraient pu imaginer, que seul une simple porte, séparait leur enfer personnel, du doux paradis qui s'offrait à eux. Bouché bée, les deux sorciers furent incapables de faire le moindre commentaire à ce propos, leurs yeux presque plissé devant tant de lumière et de beauté.

Seul Voldemort ne prêta que peu d'attention aux apparats luxueux des lieux. Lui-même n'avait jamais supporté vivre dans un taudis. Selon lui, cela était grandement néfaste à toute idée constructive. Et ironiquement, Grindelwald devait sans doute partager son opinion.

Toujours sur le quai vive, les sorciers se ressaisirent et s'avancèrent lentement, leurs baguettes prêtent à contre-attaquer le moindre sort ennemi. Mais ils n'en n'eurent nul besoin. Le souffle court, ils se positionnèrent devant la porte principale menant au séjour. La seule issue qui pouvait abriter leur cible du jour. Et alors que Kai et Socrpius attendaient le moindre ordre de la part du Maître, ils ne purent s'empêcher de sursauter brusquement, en voyant cette dernière s'ouvrir d'elle-même face à eux. Un signe évident, que tous les trois comprirent dans leurs sueurs froides. Oui... ils étaient attendus. Une mise en scène, certes, un peu trop Dumbledorienne au goût de Voldemort, mais qui ne le dérangea pas pour autant. Au moins, ils n'auraient pas à faire semblant de se cacher pour entrer. Sans se faire annoncer, le Grand Sorcier ne prit pas la peine d'attendre et se présenta la tête haute ; suivit de près par ses camarades, qui pâlirent un peu plus. Le salon n'avait rien à envier au couloir. Du mobilier de haute facture, d'immense baies vitrés baignés par le soleil du matin, des tapisseries plus vivantes encore que les tableaux, et autant de belles choses qui caractérisait un Mage aussi emblématique que l'était Grindelwald. Un Mage qui, debout au centre de la pièce, ne prit pas la peine de se tourner vers ses intrus. Non, il n'en avait nul besoin. Aussi, il se contenta de soupirer devant sa fenêtre, son visage pâle baigné de lueur. Les sorciers le virent calme, silencieux et aux allures presque inoffensives ; une image étonnante à laquelle aucun d'eux n'était vraiment habituée et qui les firent rester sur leurs gardes. Grindelwald était loin d'être ce qu'il paraissait, et tous pouvaient le sentir jusqu'au fond de leurs os. Son aura, mêlée à celle incontestable de la baguette de Sureaux, faisait de lui quelqu'un de dangereux, mais pas seulement. Il était plus que cela. Et la Gazette le disait très bien elle-même : "il était l'un des sorciers les plus redoutable de cette terre."

Et ce, à juste titre.

\- Je suppose que je dois être honoré. Personne n'avait jamais réussi à déclencher un tel chaos dans ma demeure. Dit-il alors, un sourire amusé dans sa voix.

Le Mage ne semblait pas effrayé, ni même se sentir menacé. Un calme étrange l'habitait, ne faisant que glacer le sang de Kai et Scorpius qui déglutirent au son de la voix de leur ancien Maître. Voldemort, lui, ne parût pas plus inquiété. A tel point qu'il répondit, tout aussi nonchalamment que son hôte.

\- Vous nous accorder trop de crédit. Vos hommes sont très doués pour s'entre-tuer tous seuls.

Ils entendirent alors un ricanement franc, et devant eux, Grindelwald se décida à leur faire face. Ses mains dans son dos, la posture droite et fière, les traits émaciés et impassibles, il détailla ses invités de son regard bicolore perçant. Or, il ne s'attarda pas plus de quelques instants sur ses anciens fidèles. Non, celui qu'il fixa à en transcender l'âme, fut bel et bien Voldemort lui-même. Il ne fallait pas être devin pour sentir son aura à lui aussi. Une aura puissante, instable et menaçante, étrangement similaire à la sienne, qui l'intrigua dans un tressautement de paupière presque imperceptible.

\- Des hommes que vous avez néanmoins choisi pour vous escorter. Fit-il remarquer en désignant le Lestrange et Malfoy.

\- Disons qu'ils ont su choisir leur camp.

\- Ils sont alors plus bête que je ne le pensais. Soupira-t-il. Mais je dois dire que cela est regrettable. Je croyais avoir vu en eux du potentiel.

\- Ne parlez pas trop vite. Gronda Kai sans baisser sa baguette.

Grindelwald ne releva pas la menace de son ton, mais sourit d'avantage, amusé devant leur petit comité, avant de demander.

\- Je suis néanmoins curieux. A qui ai-je à faire ? Vous ne travaillez de toute évidence pas pour le Ministère de la Magie. Alors pour qui ? Dumbledore ?

\- Je préférerai autant ne pas parler de lui. Cela a tendance à m'agacer.

Sa réponse lui fit échapper un second ricanement, plus effrayant que le précédent mais tout aussi franc.

\- Dois-je comprendre que nous avons un ennemi commun ?

\- Il n'est pas difficile de l'avoir en ennemi. Mais il n'est pas l'objet de notre venue. Tonna-t-il.

\- Alors qu'est-il dans ce cas ? Qu'est-ce qui peut pousser trois sorciers à pénétrer dans un pareil endroit, en sachant pertinemment qu'ils n'en ressortiront pas ? Demanda-t-il en s'avançant face à Voldemort.

\- Les reliques de la mort.

A ces simples mots, les sorciers virent le visage de Grindelwald se durcirent, tandis que l'air du salon devînt soudainement plus lourd. Pour autant, il ne dit rien pendant de longues secondes, se contentant de fixer avec toujours autant d'intensité, cet inconnu au regard enflammé, et à la langue trop déliée qui le menaçait ouvertement chez lui.

\- Savez-vous seulement de quoi vous parler jeune homme ?

\- Plus que vous n'en saurez jamais, j'en ai bien peur.

\- Ceci est une affirmation bien présomptueuse. Sourit-il brusquement.

\- Je n'aime pas faire traîner les choses. Et je sais que vous êtes en possession de la baguette de Sureaux.

\- Dans ce cas, vous êtes aussi bête que les deux hommes derrière vous.

\- Vous pensez ?

\- Si je suis effectivement en possession de cette baguette, cela voudrait dire que vous n'avez pas la moindre chance contre moi. Pire encore, cela signifierait pour vous, la fin imminente de votre existence.

\- Je ne serais pas si sûr de moi, si j'étais vous.

\- Tien donc ? Rit-il. Vous allez donc m'attaquer ? A trois contre un ? Cela n'est pas ce que j'appelle un combat à la loyale.

\- Malakaï et Scorpius ne prendront pas part au combat. J'entends bien régler ce désaccord seul.

Les intéressés se décomposèrent aux mots de leur maître, mais n'eurent pas même le temps d'y réagir. Le défi était déjà lancé.

\- A ce stade, ce n'est plus un désaccord, mais un suicide. Déclara Grindelwald d'un ton léger.

\- Dans ce cas, vous n'avez rien à craindre.

Grindelwald le vit sourire un son tour, à tel point que Kai et Scorpius déglutirent dans leur silence. Ils connaissaient leur Maître. Mais il connaissait aussi Grindelwald. Et aucun d'eux ne souhaitait assister à ce qui allait se jouer d'ici peu. Un affrontement tout aussi mythique que terrifiant, qui risquait de ne laisser sur son passage que mort et désolation. Soit les slogans respectifs des deux Grands Sorciers, bien trop heureux l'un devant l'autre, pour que cela n'inspire pas une horreur sourde dans les cœurs effrayés de deux jeunes combattants.

\- Vous êtes audacieux. Mais je ne connais toujours pas votre nom.

\- Vous le connaîtrez bien assez-tôt. Cingla Voldemort en brandissant sa baguette.

\- Très bien, alors... épatez moi !

* * *

\- Blaise ! Terrence !

Les deux Zabini firent volte-face, leurs visages aux traits communs immensément soulagés devant l'apparition de leurs amis, tous sains et saufs. En retrait dans un aile adjacente à l'escalier principal, père et fils s'étaient retrouvés acculés par une dizaine de fidèle ne désirant que de les voir mort. Fort heureusement pour eux, ils ne leur avaient pas fait ce cadeau, et contemplaient à cette heure, leurs corps jonchant le sol taché de sang. Un exploit macabre qui les laissait le souffle court, et les fronts en sueur, devant leurs familles.

\- Vous allez bien ? S'inquiéta Hermione.

\- Pour le moment. Mais ils ne vont pas tarder à répliquer.

\- Attendez… comment vous avez réussi à passer les troupes au rez-de-chaussée ? Demanda Terrence surpris.

\- On vous expliquera plus tard. Où sont Kai et Scorpius ?

\- Avec le maître à la recherche de Grindelwald. Dans l'aile Nord il me semble.

\- Il faut y aller ! Maintenant ! S'exclama Ginny.

\- Non, on doit attendre que la voie soit libre. Ce sont les ordres.

\- Dumbledore est dehors, et le ministère ne va pas sans doute pas tarder à rappliquer ! On n'a pas le temps de suivre les ordres ! S'énerva Jedusor au bord de l'hystérie.

\- Qu... Quoi ?! Dumbledore ? Mais...

\- Il vient pour Magnus...

\- Il nous a retrouvé ?! Mais comment ?! Paniqua Blaise livide.

\- Personne ne m'écoute ou quoi ?! J'ai dit qu'on n'avait pas le temps ! Hurla Tom. Arrêtons de parler, il faut les retrouver au plus vite avant que tout ne dégénère encore plus!

\- Il a raison. Appuya Harry à la surprise de tous. Dumbledore ne s'arrêtera pas, il faut se dépêcher.

\- Où est l'aile Nord ? S'enquît Hermione en se tenant douloureusement la poitrine.

\- Aucune idée, mais j'ai vu où ils se dirigeaient en partant. Suivez-moi. Déclara Terrence en enjambant le reste des corps.

\- Attendez ! S'apeura subitement Ron, une boule au ventre. On fait quoi si on tombe sur Grindelwald ?! Non parce que sans vouloir vous effrayer, il a baguette de Sureaux et je doute qu'on puisse rivaliser avec.

\- Pour l'amour de Merlin, ce n'est qu'un Mage Noir avec une puissante Baguette ! S'exclama Drago. Rien d'inhabituel pour toi Weasley ! Alors ressaisi toi !

Le jeune homme déglutit, et dû reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas tort. Grindelwald n'avait rien de différent avec Voldemort du temps de la guerre de Poudlard. Et même leurs chances de survies étaient identiques. Soit quasiment nulles.

\- Quand tout sera fini, rappelez-moi qu'il faut qu'on se trouve une autre passion, que celle d'affronter des mages Noirs...*

* * *

Coucou ! Alors, je publie à une date inhabituelle mais je dois vous faire un aveu... j'ai fini cette fiction. Et je n'ai pas envie de vous faire languir d'avantage alors sachez que d'ici la fin de la semaine prochaine, vous pourrez la lire le grand final (Même si cela me fait très bizarre de le dire -_-''' )

Du coup voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous as plût ! Alléluia, pour le moment, tout le monde est en vie ! (J'ai dit "pour le moment" XD) !

N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis ! A très vite ;)

Bizzzeee


	45. Chapter 45

Grindelwald et Voldemort ne se quittèrent pas du regard. Tous deux, l'un face à l'autre, se fixaient avec plus d'intensité qu'il n'y avait d'oxygène dans le salon. A tel point qu'on aurait pu sentir l'air vibrer autour d'eux, échauffé par l'énergie haineuse et maléfique qui se dégageait depuis les profondeurs de leurs entrailles. Leurs auras semblaient presque se confondre désormais, ne dégageant plus qu'une vague puissante et insubmersible qui ne présageait que de s'abattre sur le monde... Mêmes les rayons insolents du soleil du matin, parurent se retirer du séjour, presque intimidés par la confrontation qui allait se jouer aujourd'hui. Une confrontation unique, que le temps et le destin allaient bercer ensemble, dans le couffin de la mort elle-même. Oui... ces deux âmes se toisaient majestueusement, mais toujours plongée l'une dans l'autre ; comme si elles se contemplait dans leurs propres reflets.

Deux âmes si similaires, et pourtant si différentes à la fois. Celles des deux plus grands mages Noirs, qui marqueront l'Histoire par les litres de sang qu'ils feront couler. Mais des mages aussi indéniablement torturés, par des désirs insatiables de grandeurs, de pouvoirs et d'immortalité. Des mages et des âmes, que personnes ne pourraient jamais comprendre aussi bien qu'eux se comprenaient à cet instant. Oui... ils le savaient. Ils se reconnaissaient mutuellement. Ils étaient prêts à tout pour leur ultime gloire. Leur ultime victoire. Et cela, rien ne pourrait jamais le leur enlever.

Même en dehors du salon, Kai et Scorpius purent sentir que l'atmosphère avait changé dans le Manoir. Comme si l'imminence de leur combat transperçait les murs et la matière, leurs corps tremblaient dans leur peur grandissante, percutée de pleine fouet par les forces silencieuses qui s'affrontaient derrière les portes clauses du salon. A leur plus grand désespoir, les deux soldats avaient été sommés de se retirer ; un changement de plan inédit qu'ils avaient du mal à avaler, mais qu'aucun d'eux n'avaient été en mesure de contester. Et le pire, était que désormais, ce qui adviendrait ne serait plus de leur ressort. Une épreuve pour eux aussi. Silencieusement, ils regardèrent la barrière magique installée par leur Maître, d'avantage amers et anxieux à mesure que le temps passait. Le Maître était seul à présent. Et cette perspective, les terrifiaient tout autant que la possibilité qu'il puisse échouer. Une possibilité qui ne quittait pas leurs esprits, incapables de rester optimistes à cette heure trop sombre.

\- Il est encore temps de renoncer. Déclara Grindelwald un air de pitié collé sur le visage.

\- Je m'apprêtais à vous dire la même chose. Sourit Voldemort en dévoilant ses dents carnassières.

\- Bien. Cela n'en sera que plus amusant dans ce cas.

Ils se regardèrent alors une dernière fois, une étincelle similaire dans le fond de leurs yeux, avant de subitement lever leurs baguettes et se saluer. Un geste symbolique, qui, ils se savaient, venait de sceller leurs destins. Puis, ils se détournèrent. Dos à dos, ils s'avancèrent de part en part du salon, prêt à laisser la providence décider de leurs sorts. Une fois à bonne distance, ils se refirent face ; mais aucun d'eux n'attendit plus longtemps.

Mais comme dans un souvenir inconscient, et dans un flash-back ironique, Voldemort se revit à Poudlard face à Harry, dans son affrontement final. La sensation qui l'avait parcouru à cet instant s'était ancrée en lui, dans un frisson qu'il ne pouvait oublier. Et quand il vit Grindelwald lever la Baguette de Sureau contre lui, une baguette que lui-même avait lever contre le Survivant, il ne put que sourire. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se tenait de l'autre côté. Il put alors, presque percevoir ce qu'Harry avait ressenti en le combattant ce jour-là. Et il devait le reconnaître, c'était étrange. Lui, le Grand Voldemort, vivait un parallèle unique. Et il ne put que l'apprécier davantage en voyant le Mage invoquer son tout premier sortilège. Car il avait cet avantage certain : celui de savoir comment la baguette réagissait. A vrai dire, peut-être la connaissait-il mieux que Grindelwald lui-même ? Et si tel était bien le cas, il n'allait pas se gêner pour l'utiliser à son avantage.  
Alors qu'il contrait fébrilement son attaque, Voldemort put sentir la force de sa magie se répercuter contre son bouclier. Une magie violente, unique et incontestablement puissante. Mais cet apparat l'avait leurré par le passé, et avait failli causer sa perte. Aussi il ne doutait pas qu'il leurrerait Grindelwald à son tour en ce jour. Ce dernier, ne put cacher sa surprise en voyant son adversaire ne pas s'écraser dès sa première offensive. Une réaction si spontanée, qu'elle ravit Voldemort dans un sourire fière. Oui... il ne s'attendait certainement pas à trouver un rival, autre que Dumbledore, dans ce monde. Mais ce n'était que le début.

Sans attendre une autre réplique, il s'élança à son tour, usant de toutes ses connaissances magiques contre lui. D'abord décontenancé, Grindelwald ne fit que le contrer, une fierté implacable sur le visage. Mais elle s'usa bien vite, et en quelques secondes une ride énervée cisailla brusquement son front en deux, révélant sa colère montante et son orgueil souillé. Dans un cri de frustration, il se déchaîna, faisant valser les meubles autour d'eux dans une onde magique si grande, que Voldemort faillit bien s'en faire emporter. Mais il ne se laissa pas intimider. Il contre-attaqua alors tout aussi violemment, et très vite, on vit les vitres exploser sous les puissances magiques contraires qui se percutèrent. Les murs se noircirent sous les souffles des feux, le carrelage immaculé se raya sous les éclats de verre volant, le reste du mobilier parti en poussière et très vite l'infrastructure même du Manoir se mit à trembler sous l'assaut de leurs sorts.

Un écho à la puissance redoutable que Scorpius et Kai ne purent manquer, au-delà des portes vrombissantes qui les séparaient du combat.

\- Il faut faire quelque chose ! Paniqua Scorpius en ne supportant plus de tourner en rond. On... on ne pas le laisser l'affronter seul.

\- Je suis d'accord. Mais je doute qu'ils soient du même avis...

\- Mais il va se faire tuer !

\- Toque à la porte pour lui dire. Je suis sûr que ça va beaucoup l'aider. Railla Kai les dents serrées.

Scorpius fulmina contre son cousin, mais se décomposa tout aussi subitement en voyant les portes de l'Aile Nord s'ouvrir sous ses yeux, sur les visages de leurs amis. A cet instant, il crut bien qu'ils n'auraient pas pu arriver à un pire moment. Décontenancés devant leur arrivée soudaine, Kai et Scorpius virent leur mère se précipiter vers eux, soulagée de les voir en vie, tandis que dans l'arène derrière eux, seule la mort était reine. Aussi, cette réunion de famille sembla tout aussi cocasse, et que malvenue. Décidément, leur plan ne pouvait pas plus mal tourner.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faîte là ?! S'horrifia Drago. Les ordres étaient que...

\- Dumbledore est là. Les ordres ont changé.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Où est le Maître ? S'empressa alors Ginny livide.

Les deux sorciers se regardèrent, profondément mal à l'aise, mais ils n'eurent pas à répondre, le son retentissant d'une explosion parlant suffisamment pour eux. Surpris, les sorciers virent un lustre en cristal trembler au-dessus de leurs têtes, tandis que d'autres éclats de sorts se mirent à frapper les barrières magiques du séjour. Malgré la peur effarante qui se lue sur leurs visages, aucune d'eux ne put imaginer le chaos qui se jouait à quelques mètres d'eux. Du moins, aucun d'eux, sauf Tom et Ginny. Avant même qu'ils n'eurent le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, leurs cœurs s'alourdirent, et percutèrent leur entrailles, elles-mêmes violemment retournées par une nausée dévorante. C'était la mort et la puissance. A l'état brut. Plus qu'ils ne l'auraient jamais imaginé possible, et plus qu'ils ne pouvaient en supporter. Pris d'une fièvre foudroyante qui rosie leurs joues, ils perçurent des émotions et sensations si fortes, si lourdes et effrayantes, que les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent instinctivement. Au fond d'eux, ils pouvaient le sentir. Ce n'était pas qu'une impression, ou une conséquence arbitraire de leurs liens. Non. C'était plus que ça. Comme s'ils se trouvaient là-bas, avec lui, de l'autre côté de ce mur. Comme s'ils pouvaient sentir la chaleur des explosions, les coupures des sorts, et les sueurs de leur Maître. Comme si leurs trois cœurs ne battaient plus qu'à l'unisson. Aussi, ils ne leurs fallut pas longtemps avant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Avant de comprendre ce qu'ils étaient en train de partager avec Voldemort lui-même.

Le souffle coupé, et profondément horrifiée, Ginny se tourna vers la porte qui la séparait de son mari, plus pâle qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

\- Non... non !

\- Gin...

\- Ne me dites pas que...

\- Il a pris sa décision. Trancha Kai, amer.

\- Il est seul contre lui ?! Contre Grindelwald ! S'exclama Tom.

\- Quoi ?! S'écria Hermione.

\- Il ne nous a pas laissé le choix ! Se défendit Scorpius.

\- Non, non ! On doit le sortir de là ! Paniqua Katherine. Maintenant !

\- On ne peut rien faire d'ici ! Le salon est protégé, personne ne peut passer. Ils y ont tous les deux veillés...

\- Dans ce cas on doit trouver une autre issue.

\- On n'a pas le temps d'en trouver une autre !

\- Tom a raison. Soupira Terrence dépité. Les troupes se rassemblent déjà sous nos pieds. Sans parler de Dumbledore et du Ministère qui ne vont pas tarder à rappliquer. On doit entrer, maintenant ! Ou au moins trouver un moyen de lui donner l'avantage avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !

\- Il n'y a aucun moyen...

Scorpius avait tort. Il en existait bien un ; et il vînt percuter Ginny si violemment, qu'elle s'exclama devant eux dans un cri presque hystérique.

\- Si ! Si ! Il y en a un !

Elle rencontra leurs regards tout aussi abasourdis qu'incrédules, mais n'y prêta pas la moindre attention. Ils avaient tort ! Et c'est tout ce sur quoi elle arriva à se concentrer.

\- On peut le rendre plus fort ! C'est... c'est notre lien, notre connexion qui peut le sauver ! Il l'a fait avec moi ! Il l'a fait quand j'étais en train d'accoucher !

\- Qu.. quoi ?! Ginny c'était différent !

\- Non ! On peut le faire aussi ! Tom, Katherine et moi !

Les intéressés la regardèrent sans comprendre. Pourtant, rien n'avait jamais paru aussi limpide pour la Weasley.

\- Je faiblissais ! J'étais sur le point de perdre connaissance, mais il m'en a empêché. Il a... il a pénétré mon esprit et mon corps, il n'a fait qu'un avec moi. Pendant un instant, j'ai cru que j'étais seulement entrain de divaguer mais c'était réel ! Je sentais sa force en moi ! Son pouvoir, sa foi, sa peur, son amour... absolument tout ! Il a utilisé notre lien pour ça, et il m'a sauvé ! Dit-elle avec conviction. On peut le faire nous aussi.

\- Il était avec toi à ce moment-là. Mais comment le faire quand des murs magiques vous séparent ?!

\- Cela va au-delà des murs. Souffla Tom dans son illumination. Même... même à cet instant, on peut le sentir. Notre lien ne se base que sur nous, et pas sur le reste du monde.

\- Oui, mais je n'ai pas ce lien. Fit remarquer Katherine.

\- Tu es notre fille ! Dit Ginny en se tournant vers elle. Bien sûr que tu l'as. Il... il est juste différent. Mais ça peut marcher.

\- Vous êtes sûr ? Demanda Harry inquiet.

\- On n'a pas d'autre choix. Il faut que ça marche !

Ils se concertèrent tous du regard, apeurés mais pas seulement. Dans les fins fond de leurs iris résidait désormais un espoir commun, galvanisé d'avantage par les paroles de leurs amis. Ils avaient raison. Il fallait que cela marche.

\- Bien. Tonna Ron. Dans ce cas ne perdons pas de temps ! Harry, Terrence, Blaise et moi allons retarder les fidèles qui essaient de monter. Drago, Rosalie, vous garderez la porte depuis l'extérieur. Kai et Scorpius, vous assurerez leur sécurité pendant qu'ils se lieront à Voldemort. Quant à toi Hermione, finalise ta potion. Aussitôt que les barrières du Salon tomberont, il faudra faire vite. On ne sait pas encore où est Dumbledore, alors récupérez la baguette et invoquez l'Esprit dès que vous le pourrez !

\- Mais, et vous ?

\- Si tout marche comme prévu, il n'y aura pas d'inquiétude à avoir.

\- Il a raison. Dit Drago convaincu en les regardant un par un, dans la gravité de son tond. On se retrouvera malgré tout. Comme toujours.

\- Cette fois, dans un monde meilleur. Appuya Harry.

Face à eux et dans leurs derniers instants, Ginny réalisa qu'il s'agissait de la dernière fois qu'ils seraient tous réunis. La dernière fois, qu'ils se battraient côte à côte dans cette tragique destinée. Ensemble. Car après tant d'efforts pour se retrouver, ils devaient se séparer de nouveau. Cette fois, dans leur ultime bataille. Sans perdre une seconde de plus, et dans le tremblement de ses sanglots montants, la Dark Lady enlaça son frère, Harry, Blaise et Terrence. Hermione embrassa sa fille, des larmes silencieuses coulant sur leurs joues respectives, avant que Scorpius et Kai ne les rejoignent. La vie ne leur avait pas fait beaucoup de cadeaux au cours de leur périple. Mais un seul avait suffit à les combler pour le reste de leur existence. Leur famille.

Ému, on vit Drago prendre Hermione dans ses bras à son tour, et lui embrasser le front avec force et résilience. La quitter lui coûtait toutes ses forces, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Leur histoire n'était peut-être pas un chemin de roses, mais il s'accorda à croire que leur prochaine, pourrait peut-être l'être. Comme l'avait si bien dit Harry : dans un monde meilleur. A contre cœur, il se détacha, lui accordant un dernier regard avant de tonner parmi eux, dans l'éclat de sa voix tremblante.

\- Réussissez.

\- Promis. Souffla Ginny.

Il acquiesça, reconnaissant. Puis se détourna, et revêtit son impassibilité guerrière.

\- Rose, avec moi. Vous quatre, vous partez devant. Dit-il aux garçons.

Ils s'accordèrent un dernier regard mais partirent rapidement. Ils refusaient de se dire adieu. Pour la simple et bonne raison que ce n'en était pas un. Et ça, ils en étaient tous certains. Car après tout ce qu'ils avaient enduré, ils étaient persuadés que l'esprit du temps avait d'autres plans pour eux, que celui d'une mort sur les marches de l'escalier les menant à leur victoire.

* * *

\- Comment on fait ça ? Demanda Katherine qui nageait dans en terrain inconnu, en regardant ses parents.

\- Asseyez-vous ! Déclara brusquement Hermione en fouillant dans son sac avant d'en sortir un flacon étrange.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Un sable puissant. Je vais dessiner un cercle tout autour de vous. Il occultera les mauvaises ondes et vous plongera dans un état de conscience supérieure. On l'utilise pour les séances d'hypnoses magiques. Avec un peu de chance, il vous permettra de vous focaliser sur votre lien avec Voldemort.

Les sorciers la regardèrent quelque peu dubitatifs, mais ne dirent mot devant elle. Sans perdre un instant, Ginny confia son fils à Scorpius, et fut la première à s'asseoir par terre, avant que Tom et sa fille ne la rejoignent ; leurs mains désormais jointes.

\- Ok... souffla la Granger en commençant son œuvre. Surtout ne rompez pas le cercle avant d'avoir atteint le Maître. Sous aucun prétexte !

\- Combien de temps on a selon vous ?

\- Avant qu'une horde de fidèles ne défonce cette porte ? Pas longtemps... grinça Kai.

\- Il faudra faire avec. Dit la rousse. Vous êtes prêts ?

Tom et Katherine, déglutirent, profondément inquiets et incertains. Mais la fureur des explosions qu'ils entendaient croître depuis le salon, finit de leur ôter tout doute. Alors qu'Hermione complétait leur cercle, la jeune femme se recula. Désormais, tout ne reposait plus que sur eux. Se saisissant de sa baguette, elle en toucha le sable de son bout, et dans un scintillement étonnement puissant, ce dernier s'embrasa. Très vite, un dôme transparent se forma au-dessus des trois sorciers, et un silence complet se fit tout autour d'eux. Ils ne sentirent plus les murs trembler, ni le brouhaha naissant des troupes qui se réunissaient au rez-de-chaussée. Ils ne parvinrent même presque plus à voir leur proches, devenus trouble à travers l'opaque force magique qui les entouraient. Aussi, ils se sentirent coupés du monde. Seuls perduraient, les battements entêtant de leurs cœurs, et les souffles irréguliers de leurs respirations tremblantes.

\- Dîtes moi ce que je dois faire. Bredouilla Katherine, plus nerveuse que jamais.

\- Ferme les yeux. Intima doucement Ginny. Et concentre-toi sur ton père.

\- Ce lien est profond. Et fort. Compléta Tom. Tu le sentiras en toi.

Elle espérait qu'ils disaient vrai. Elle espérait que là encore, leur tentative ne serait pas veine, ni ne se solderait par un sombre échec. Tout en prenant une grande inspiration, Katherine s'exécuta alors. De toute son âme, elle ne pensa alors qu'à son père. A cet homme qui l'avait aimé, encouragé, et protégé toute sa vie durant. Au symbole qu'il représentait. Aux exploits qu'il avait réalisés. A son parcours semé d'embûches, et aux épreuves qu'il avait endurées avant de ne plus être le monstre que tout le monde voyait en lui ; pour devenir un bon père. Très vite, elle se perdit elle-même dans ses pensées. Ses souvenirs se confondirent, et son cœur s'emballa, galvanisé par ses mains devenant de plus en plus chaudes à mesure que les secondes s'égrainaient dans la moiteur de leur cocon. D'abord de manière presque insignifiante, elle sentie sa poitrine s'alourdir, avant que très vite, elle n'eut l'impression que sa cage thoracique ne s'affaisse sur elle-même. Une fièvre lui monta au front, son être tout entier fut pris de frisson, son estomac se noua dans une nausée douloureuse et avant même qu'elle ne se rende compte, elle se senti brusquement projeter ailleurs. Au-delà des barrières de son corps et de son propre esprit, elle se senti s'évader, seulement guider par la présence de ses parents, ses seules ancres qui la rattachait au monde à ces instant. Si cette expérience était une entière nouveauté pour Katherine, Tom et Ginny ne purent nier la familiarité qu'ils y ressentir. Ils avaient tellement combattu ce lien qui les unissaient, que chercher à s'y plonger leur parut seulement délivrant. C'était comme se dénouer la taille, d'une corde qui les avaient étouffés depuis des mois. Enfin, ils pouvaient respirer librement. Très vite, ils s'élevèrent au-delà de leur conscience à leur tour. Désormais tout projetés dans chacun, ils sentirent leurs cœurs battre à l'unisson, leur mémoire se lier, et leurs âmes s'accorder en une seule. Mais malgré cela, elle était incomplète. Il manquait quelqu'un. Et très vite, cette absence leur parût tout aussi flagrante qu'insupportable. A tel point, qu'en moins de quelques instants, ils se sentirent plonger un peu plus loin, en recherche de cette âme manquante. Ils perçurent de la résistance, de la confusion et de la peur, mais rien n'aurait su les refréner dans leur quête. Ils ne surent pas contre qui, ni quoi ils luttèrent ; mais très vite, cet étrange combat prit fin. Et comme une fin d'apnée ayant embrasé leurs poumons, ils le trouvèrent enfin. Lui.

Avant même que Voldemort ne réalise ce qui lui arrivait, leur lien se noua au sien, lui coupant le souffle dans sa stupéfaction. Hagard, il regarda tout autour de lui avant de s'effondrer à genoux, par certain de comprendre l'ampleur de ce qui lui arrivait. Le Salon était presque intégralement détruit, et les Baguettes des mages, tremblaient de par la force de leurs sorts lancés. Essoufflé, en sueur, et égratigné, Grindelwald contempla son adversaire avec satisfaction. Il pensait en venir enfin à bout. Il pensait enfin pouvoir en finir avec cet insolent à la magie beaucoup trop puissante à son goût. Mais il n'aurait pas pu plus se tromper. Toujours au sol dans des spasmes incontrôlés, Voldemort vit les visages de sa femme, sa fille et son double défiler sous ses yeux. Il senti leur présence, leur force, leur foi et tout ce qui les constituaient. Le meilleur, comme le pire. Il se revit à travers Ginny, lors de sa tentative de réincarnation dans la chambre des secrets ; il senti sa satisfaction et sa joie enfantine à ses premières heures les plus sombre. Puis, il vit le visage de son oncle et de son père, les premières victimes de sa jeunesse et perçut l'allégresse qu'il avait éprouvé. Enfin, il assista aux massacres de sa fille, et put presque humer l'odeur de la mort que dégageait son pouvoir. Trois événements marquants, qui avaient changé les destins de tous ceux qu'ils aimaient. Des destins désormais liés. Désormais un. Et c'est là qu'il comprit.

Ce qu'il vivait n'était pas différent de ce qu'il avait éprouvé lors de l'accouchement de Ginny. C'était juste plus fort. Dans un sourire naissant, il senti chacune parcelle de son corps frémir de magie. Mais ce n'était pas la sienne. Non. C'était la leur. Dans un halètement grisant, il senti la mort, la rage, et la puissance l'envahir, galvanisées par les battements de son cœur, à l'unisson avec ceux qui se trouvaient de l'autre côté des murs. Il ne battrait plus seul désormais. Et ce simple fait, lui donna l'impression d'être invincible. Les tempes de son front plus saillantes que jamais, il se releva dans un grondement sourd face à Grindelwald. Ce dernier resta quelque peu pantois devant la force qu'il vit en lui. Ses pupilles s'étaient embrasées, et son aura ne ressemblait plus qu'à une vague plus oppressante que jamais.

\- Pas décidé à mourir, hein ? Lança le Mage en le regardant le défier de nouveau.

\- Pas aujourd'hui.

Grindelwald grimaça, et s'apprêta à lever sa baguette mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Gonflé à bloc, et regorgeant de magies plus fortes les unes que les autres, Voldemort les relâcha toutes en même temps dans un cri à faire trembler les morts. Comme un coup de tonnerre, une véritable déflagration retentie dans un éclat de lumière aveuglant. Un geste si fort, et si brutal, que les barrières magiques qui entouraient le salon volèrent en éclat comme du simple verre. L'onde de choc percuta chaque sorcier du Manoir de plein fouet, à tel point que la connexion même de Ginny, Tom et Katherine, se rompit tout aussi brutalement.

Ébranlés, les sorciers se sentir retomber lourdement dans leurs corps, et se redressèrent tout aussi abasourdis que pétrifiés. Scorpius, Kai et Hermione les fixaient sans comprendre, en demande de réponses et de bonnes nouvelles. Mais eux-mêmes étaient incapable de comprendre ce qu'il venait d'arriver. Prise de frayeur, Ginny se releva dans un sursaut incontrôlable et se précipita vers les portes désormais accessibles. Suivit de ses amis, elle s'engouffra dans ce qui ne ressemblait plus qu'à un champ de ruine. Et encore ce mot était faible. Un véritable cataclysme s'était abattu, ne laissant que désolation sur son passage. Le Salon, était littéralement éventré. Des bouts de murs avaient était arraché par l'onde de choc, donnant une vue plongeante sur le paysage de dehors. Le sol était parsemé de débris et de meubles brûlés, tandis qu'un étrange silence avait pris possession des lieux dans les volutes montantes de fumée noirâtre.

\- Par Merlin... Souffla Kai déboussolé.

Intimidé par un tel tableau, ils s'avancèrent lentement, presque craintivement dans la pièce ravagée. Il ne restait plus rien. Du moins, c'est ce qu'ils redoutaient. Mais ils avaient tort. Car leur maître, lui, était là. Seul, immobile, et debout au milieu de ce carnage, il leur tournait le dos, la tête baissée vers le sol.

\- Maître ? Appela Ginny dans un souffle.

Il sursauta au son de sa voix, et leur fit face dans une expression indéchiffrable. Le visage couvert de sueur et de poussière, le regard brillant de mille éclats, il déglutit silencieusement devant eux. Et c'est là, qu'ils le virent. Un corps reposait à ses pieds. Mais pas seulement. Une baguette trônait dans sa main. La Baguette qu'ils attendaient tous.

\- Ça a marché ? Demanda alors Katherine.

Voldemort regarda sa fille, et enfin, ils purent lire les prémices d'un soulagement sur ses traits tirés. Cela suffit à leur répondre. Oui. Ça avait marché. Mais ce n'était qu'une mince victoire, comparé à ce qui les attendaient encore. Pressé, Voldemort se retourna vers Hermione, qui n'avait toujours pas réussi à décrocher son regard du corps inconscient de Grindelwald. Une ombre de dévastation couvrait les traits de la Granger. Une ombre qu'il vit, comprit et partagea, mais sur laquelle il ne put s'attarder malgré le regard entendu et désolé qu'il lui lança.

\- Tu as la potion ? Tonna-t-il d'une voix enrouée.

Elle le fixa à son tour, la respiration haletante et les yeux rougis d'incrédulités. Était-elle vraiment la seule à comprendre ce qu'il venait de se produire ? Était-elle la seule à voir ce que cela signifiait ? Elle hésita entre parler ou hurler, mais préféra tout bonnement s'abstenir. Elle pouvait le sentir. Même sans le moindre mot, son maître n'avait besoin que d'un regard pour lui intimer de se taire. Et bien que cela lui brûla la langue, elle obéit.

\- Ou.. oui. Oui, je l'ai.

\- Bien. Mettez-vous en position. On doit faire vite.

Hermione le regarda saisir l'urne gravée dans laquelle reposait leur salut, et déglutit malgré elle. Elle espérait se tromper. Elle espérait que rien de ce à quoi elle pensait n'était réel. Et pourtant... elle n'arrivait pas à se voiler la face. Pas plus que Voldemort, qui ne put s'empêcher de se retourner vers le corps de Grindelwald, presque endeuillé. Mais contrairement à ce que tous crurent, il n'avait aucun regret pour le Mage. Non. Il en avait pour lui-même...

* * *

\- Bien. On a qu'une seule chance. Un seul essai pour invoquer L'esprit du Temps. Déclara Voldemort en regardant chacun des membres de leurs équipes.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ? Demanda Scorpius.

\- Boire. Une fois la potion ingérée, je réciterais l'incantation d'invocation et donnerais l'âme de Grindelwald en offrande. C'est là que tout va se jouer.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Une fois le rituel accompli, l'Esprit sera obligé de se présenter à nous, mais rien ne l'empêchera de nous tuer sur le champ. Dit-il sévèrement. C'est là que la baguette de Sureaux entre en jeu. Ayant été fabriquée par la Mort elle-même, elle est notre seule arme de protection contre elle. Dès lors qu'elle l'aura compris, les négociations seront ouvertes.

\- Et elle acceptera de nous ramener chez nous ? Demanda Kai incertain.

\- Avec un peu de chance, oui.

\- On n'a jamais de chance. Cingla le Lestrange.

\- Et bien dans ce cas, j'espère que le climat des années 50 vous plaît, car on y restera plus longtemps que prévu.

Les sorciers déglutirent, le regard bas. Ils n'avaient pas le droit à l'erreur. Sans plus de parole, Voldemort inspira profondément devant la potion, et après de longues secondes de prières, en but la première gorgée. Une grimace collée sur le visage, il avala malgré l'infâme texture qui se répandit dans sa gorge, et la fit passer à Ginny. Aussi, en moins d'une minute, tous burent sauf Tom, qui les vit se retenir de vomir leurs tripes pour la plupart.

\- C'est aussi dégoûtant que ça en a l'air ? Demanda-t-il presque amusé.

\- Plus encore... souffla Kai nauséeux, une main sur la bouche.

\- Bien... reprit le Mage. Donnez-vous tous la main dans un cercle. Je me tiendrais au centre pour l'incantation.

A ces mots, Hermione pâlit brusquement, restant stoïques devant tous. Ses pires craintes venaient tout juste de prendre vie sous ses yeux. Elle aurait probablement dû le voir venir plus tôt. Le comprendre avant même qu'ils n'attaquent le Manoir. Mais désormais il était trop tard. Et ils étaient devant le fait accompli. Une bonne élève et fidèle, aurait probablement gardée ça pour elle. Mais Hermione en était, à cet instant, purement incapable.

\- Non. Tonna dans un réflexe effrayé.

Ses amis la regardèrent sans comprendre sa réaction, ni même son geste de recul devant la main tendue de Ginny. Voldemort, lui, se contenta de la fixer, avec autant d'intensité que de désolation.

\- Hermione...

\- Non... non... Maître, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Paniqua-t-elle d'avantage.

\- Il le faut ! Souffla-t-il, contraint de lui répondre.

\- Faire quoi ? Demanda Kai.

\- Rien d'important.

\- Ne leur mentez pas ! S'exclama-t-elle. J'avais des doutes, mais maintenant j'en suis sûr... vous n'aviez pas l'intention de sacrifier l'âme de Gridenwald. Vous ne l'avez jamais eu !

\- Quoi ?! S'horrifia Ginny déconfite devant une telle révélation.

Le mage soupira, et dans sa fatigue, fut incapable de démentir les propos de son élève face à tous les regards outrés qui se tournèrent vers lui. Aussi, à cet instant, il n'eut jamais autant souhaité, qu'Hermione soit aussi simple d'esprit que le commun des mortels. Cela aurait été bien plus simple.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Demanda Katherine.

\- Ce n'est pas important.

\- Arrêtez ! Reprit la Granger effarée. J'ai étudié cette partie du rituel. Et je sais pertinemment, que la personne devant se trouver au centre du cercle, est celle dont l'âme doit être sacrifiée. C'est pour cette raison que vous n'avez pas chercher à épargnez Grindelwald. Vous saviez que ce serait vous depuis le début...

\- Je suis déjà condamné ! S'exclama-t-il enfin désespéré. Quand... quand tout sera fini, l'Esprit me rappellera à elle. C'était notre marché depuis le début. L'unique condition à mon retour parmi vous.

\- Non... souffla sous Katherine. Non, c'est... c'est hors de question.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si nous avions le choix !

\- Mais nous l'avions ! S'écria Ginny dans un hurlement désespéré. Grindelwald était notre choix ! On aurait négocié ton retour avec L'esprit ! On aurait trouvé un moyen ! Mais tu n'avais pas à prendre cette décision seul !

Voldemort regarda sa femme, qu'il vit désespéré dans des hoquets de stupeur et de colère. Il comprenait sa réaction. Mais savait aussi que chaque victoire incombait un sacrifice. Or, il refusait de le faire payer à qui que ce soit, autre que lui-même. Il avait signé pour ça. Lui seul.

\- Ginerva... je suis désolé, mais...

Une explosion redoutable lui coupa la parole, expédiant tous les sorciers au sol dans leurs cris mutuels de stupeur. Ébranlés, les poumons en feu et la vue trouble, ils ne réussirent qu'à percevoir le bruissement d'une robe, ainsi que les pas calme et mesurés de leur assaillant. Pourtant, quand ce dernier parla, leur sang se glaça avec autant de haine que d'effroi.

\- Moi qui pensait qu'un seul Tom Jedusor suffisait à ce monde.

On vit Voldemort exulter d'une rage nouvelle. S'il avait cru Grindelwald difficile à tuer, il ne doutait pas que ce nouvel adversaire, le serait tout autant.

\- Dumbledore...

* * *

Ça y est... Ça y est ! CA Y EST ! L'avant dernier chapitre de ma fiction est désormais fini. Et la prochaine étape, arrive. Malheureusement, elle sera la dernière. Alors je ne vous fais pas attendre plus longtemps. La fin de toute notre aventure est là. Alors, savourez-la, autant que j'ai savouré vous l'écrire.


	46. Chapter 46

\- Vous ! S'écria Ginny horrifiée.

Dumbledore sourit devant elle, sa robe bruissant doucement entre ses jambes. A vrai dire, il ne s'était pas attendu à un accueil différent de leur part. Il était même compréhensible compte-tenu des circonstances. Aussi, il la regarda avec compassion, où l'on put presque lire de la tristesse. Il n'avait jamais voulu en arriver jusque-là. Mais face à ce regard où elle ne percevait que de la convoitise mal placée, la rousse ne put s'empêcher de resserrer d'avantage son fils dans ses bras.

\- Je vous l'ai dit, je ne reculerais devant rien...

\- Grindelwald est mort ! Grinça alors Hermione dans une toux. Vous n'avez plus besoin de Magnus.

Le Professeur soupira face cette vérité. Gravement, il n'avait pas manqué de remarquer le corps inanimé du Mage Noir qui gisait un peu plus loin entre les gravats. Un corps qu'il avait aimé, soutenu, combattu et haïs en une seule vie... Un corps qu'il n'aurait jamais cru voir raide et froid un jour. C'était un rêve et un cauchemar qui se réalisait sous ses yeux. Et elle avait raison. Grindelwald était mort et sa menace aussi. Mais bien qu'il ne sût pas encore comment réagir à cette nouvelle, il ne pouvait ignorer la peur qui battait encore dans son cœur. Celle d'être dépassée de nouveau, comme il l'avait été ces derniers mois. Celle de perdre le contrôle et de se faire battre honteusement sur son propre terrain. Or, il avait un remède à cette peur. Le seul capable de lui assurer une paix éternelle, jusqu'à ce qu'un nouveau mage destructeur ne veuille renverser le monde. Le seul capable de le sauver de sa tourmente.

\- J'en ai conscience. Mais vous comprendrez qu'un potentiel comme celui de cet enfant, ne peut-être gaspillé. Le monde a besoin de lui.

\- Vous avez besoin de lui ! Rectifia Ginny haineuse.

\- C'est vrai... confessa-t-il à mi-voix. Mais cela ne change rien.

\- Vous êtes malade !

\- Oui... mais vous aussi. Vous auriez dû me tuer quand vous en aviez l'occasion Miss.

\- Soyez sûr qu'on ne refera pas cette erreur ! S'enflamma Tom.

A cet instant, les trois Jedusor s'embrasèrent en même temps, révélant la haine de leur sang à l'encontre de cet homme qui voulait tout leur prendre. Sans hésiter, on les vit se relever avant tout le monde et assaillir le Sorcier dans des hurlements de possédés. Voldemort et Tom, en particuliers, ne souhaitaient plus qu'une seule chose. Que Dumbledore paie de son sang et de sa vie, les affronts qu'il leur avaient porté à eux, et leur famille ; et qu'il regrette chaque moment de son existence jusqu'à sa venue au monde, pour avoir osé vouloir s'en prendre à Magnus. Oui, en plus de leur honneur, c'était leur héritier à tous qu'ils défendaient à cette heure. Et rien n'aurait su les arrêter. Comme si le Salon n'avait pas assez souffert, il subit les impacts répétés de sorts toujours plus puissants, mais ce combat différait largement de celui avec Grindelwald. Lors de ce dernier, il y avait eu un respect mutuel des forces des deux adversaires, une conscience commune de leur puissance... mais là, il n'y avait qu'une rage sans nom et désir de vengeance brûlant. Les maléfices étaient agressifs, vicieux, et mortels pour la plupart, car aucun des Jedusors ne souhaitaient accorder à Dumbledore un combat à la loyale. Il ne le méritait pas. Il ne méritait rien d'eux.

Quelque peu pris de court par le nombre de baguette qui se retournèrent contre lui, le Mage apparut clairement en difficulté, notamment par la Baguette de Sureaux qu'il fixa avec autant de stupeur que d'angoisse. Lui qui l'avait cherché toute sa vie, et craint dans la main de son pire ennemi, voyait de nouveau sa plus grande convoitise être retournée contre lui. Une réalisation qui le déstabilisa au point qu'il ne réussit pas à répliquer dans l'immédiat, mais à simplement maintenir un bouclier. Pourtant, malgré leur victoire quasi-assurée contre lui, les sorciers ne purent empêcher une sueur froide de les parcourir. Ils perdaient du temps. Et pour cause, la potion n'agissait que pour une durée limitée. S'ils n'en finissaient pas rapidement, c'est toute leur opération qui s'effondrerait sur eux.

Devant leur affrontement, Hermione s'était relevée en grimaçant, le souffle court et irrégulier. Bien entendu, un seul regard sur sa poitrine lui fit comprendre sa douleur. Sa blessure s'était rouverte de nouveau. Désorientée et une main appuyée sur son saignement de plus en plus étendu, elle regarda tout autour d'elle avant de voir Ginny accroupie auprès de ses fils. Une peur mêlée d'adrénaline la saisit, et elle se précipita vers eux, avant de réaliser qu'ils n'étaient qu'assommés, et pas blessés.

\- Il faut les réveiller ! Il faut compléter le rituel ! Paniqua la Rousse.

\- Sans une âme à sacrifier, c'est impossible !

\- Celle de Dumbledore fera l'affaire, non ?

Hermione réfléchie à toute allure. Oui, techniquement cela pourrait marcher. Mais encore fallait-il pour cela qu'il survive à son combat... et même si cela était le cas, ne serait-il pas déjà trop tard ? Essoufflée, la jeune femme voulut parler mais sursauta violemment en entendant des cris déchaînés se presser contre les portes scellées du Salon. Des cris reconnaissables entre tous. Ceux de fanatiques, de désespérés et de fous, qui cognaient de la force de leurs poings et de leur asservissement maladif, les faibles remparts magiques qui les séparaient d'eux. Oui... Les fidèles de Grindelwald étaient entrés dans l'Aile Nord. Et cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose.

Ils avaient passé Ron, Harry, Blaise et Terrence.

Ils avaient battu Drago et Rosalie.

Le cœur dans la gorge, les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent avec autant d'horreur que de désespoir. C'était un cauchemar. L'idée du pire s'était immiscée en elle, galvanisée par les bruits sourds de pas toujours plus nombreux qui se pressaient dans le couloir, et le déferlement de hurlements que rien n'aurait su faire taire. C'était la goutte d'eau. Désormais, il n'y avait plus aucun doute. Ils étaient pris au piège, sans secours, ni issue.

A ce stade, Hermione crut bien que rien n'aurait su empirer la situation, mais dans ses tremblements effrayés, elle put sentir la magie de la potion s'amoindrir dans son sang. D'ici peu, il n'en resterait plus, tout comme leur chance d'invoquer l'Esprit du temps et de rentrer chez eux. Et au fond d'elle, Hermione comprit qu'ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix que d'agir maintenant. Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix. Alors que Ginny commençait à avancer d'autres théories dans le trémolo toujours plus présent de sa voix enrouée, Hermione ne l'écouta pas, silencieuse. Dans sa révélation, elle prit conscience de tout ce qui était en jeu, et comprit même les mensonges de son Maître à leurs égards. Parfois, il arrivait que leurs devoir dépassent la raison même de leurs existences. Et qu'il faille l'accepter dans leur inéluctabilité. C'est ce qu'Hermione réalisa à cet instant. Elle était dépassée. Mais pas incapable d'agir. A contraire, les circonstances l'obligeaient à agir. Elle en avait le devoir.

Tout en déglutissant dans son sanglot refoulé, elle regarda ses enfants dans ses ultimes instants. Kai et Scorpius ne lui parurent jamais autant apaisés. Une vision qui la fit se sentir chanceuse et reconnaissante, dans sa peine. Puis, elle se tourna vers Tom, Katherine et Voldemort. Ils se battaient bien, mais pas assez rapidement et efficacement pour empêcher la potion de s'évaporer dans leur sang, et arrêter la horde de sauvages qui s'acharnait contre les murs dans le seul but de les exterminer. Aussi, rien n'arriva à la convaincre de renoncer. Elle n'avait plus le choix. Elle regarda alors Ginny, qui tentait vainement de clamer les pleures de son fils malgré sa propre crise d'angoisse. Ses joues étaient roses d'une fièvre apeurée, tandis que ses cheveux collaient ses joues humides de larmes anxieuses. La peur dévorait chacune parcelle de son être, et à juste titre.

\- Ginny.

\- Qu..quoi ?

\- Je sais quoi faire... Dit-elle gravement.

\- Quoi ?! Tu... tu as trouvé une solution ?

Elle hésita à répondre, toujours en plein conflit avec elle-même, mais ne put se détacher du visage de ses enfants. Elle le faisait aussi pour eux.

\- Oui. Mais tu dois me faire confiance.

\- Pourquoi ?! Qu'... qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ?

\- Avant tu dois me faire une promesse. Souffla-t-elle.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Essaie de me comprendre.

Ginny ne comprit pas le sens de ses paroles. Du moins, elle ne le comprit que bien trop tard. Sans un regard en arrière ou une once d'hésitation, Hermione se détourna pour faire face au trou béant du mur qui donnait sur le paysage du dehors. Le soleil était haut, mais caché par de lourds nuages grondant dans le ciel du matin. Une prémonition de mort, qu'elle devait endiguer. En moins d'une seconde, et avant que son amie ne réalise l'aberration de son plan, La Granger cessa de faire pression sur sa blessure, se saisit de sa baguette et dressa un champ de force tout autour d'elle. Il suffirait à la garder en vie jusqu'à son heure. Dans sa respiration haletante, Hermione se revit dans la dimension parallèle. Elle se revit assister à tous les souvenirs de leurs futurs, et se surprit à se dire que, malgré cette fin quelque peu précipitée, que ce n'était pas grave. D'ici peu, plus rien ne le serait.

Les yeux clos sur sa dernière obscurité, elle ignora les cris désespérés de Ginny, de même que ses coups de poings contre son champ de force. Aussi, dans son calme intérieur, elle récita l'incantation qui lui avait pris des nuits entières à déchiffrer. Elle goûta chacune de ses syllabes du bout des lèvres, comme l'ultime récompense de ses mois de labeur, de doutes et d'incertitudes. Désormais, elle savait exactement ce qu'elle devait faire et dire. Un luxe qu'elle n'avait pas toujours eu dans tous leurs malheurs, et qui l'apaisa au-delà de tout. Alors que son sang et sa douleur se répandait toujours sur son buste, Hermione ne chercha pas à l'arrêter. Cela aurait été relativement inutile à cette heure. A la place, elle prononça ses dernières paroles et put sentir une magie nouvelle faire frémir son corps. Ton son être vrombit d'une force plus grande qu'elle, et dans ces nouveaux tremblements, elle se tourna vers son Maître. Comme si eux aussi étaient liés d'une connexion, il put sentir son regard peser sur lui. Un regard si lourd et transcendant, qu'il fit volte-face dans un réflexe. C'est là qu'il la vit, au centre de son dôme de protection contre lequel Ginny suppliait en pleurant. Elle suppliait qu'elle arrête. Mais sa baguette était levée, et son âme, décidée.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Voldemort pour comprendre ce qu'elle faisait. Ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à réaliser sous leurs yeux. Comme une martyre, elle jouait un rôle qu'il n'avait jamais voulu qu'elle tienne. Encore moins à sa place. Mais il devait s'accomplir. Quelque peu hébété, il aurait voulu pouvoir lui parler... la remercier et la féliciter même... il aurait souhaité pouvoir lui apprendre toutes ces choses qu'elle ignorait encore. L'aider à atteindre cette excellence qu'elle méritait tant. Faire d'elle, la sorcière la plus accomplie qu'il aurait jamais formée. Mais à la regarder une dernière fois, il se dit qu'en réalité, elle n'avait eu nullement besoin de son aide. Hermione Granger avait su atteindre les sommets, sans lui. Et qui sait ? Peut-être se retrouveraient-ils au-delà du monde, tous les deux coincés avec L'esprit du temps ? Au fond, il l'espéra sincèrement. Mais ne le dit pas.

A la place, il la regarda en acquiesçant. Un simple hochement de tête qui traduit toute la fierté qu'il éprouvait à cet instant, et qui suffit à les mettre d'accord. Confiante, Hermione abaissa ses barrières, et entendit les dernières paroles qu'elle entendrait de la part de son Maître, et qui la percutèrent en pleine poitrine :

\- Avada Kedavra !

* * *

Quand le sort de mort frappa Hermione, un phénomène étrange se produisit. Elle ne mourut pas. Du moins, pas dans l'instant. A la place, et alors qu'une onde de choc magique explosait depuis son corps dans son propre cri, elle regretta de ne pas simplement s'écraser au sol, raide morte. Car ce qu'elle endura lui sembla bien plus horrible. Elle ne sut pas comment elle trouva la force d'hurler ses souffrances, mais sut une chose : cela avait marché. Comme si on lui arrachait son âme de son propre corps, elle se senti tirée vers le haut, la tête en arrière, le regard figé vers le ciel, et le visage tordu dans un expression de torture que même Kaï n'aurait pas supporté. C'était l'Enfer, à proprement parlé. Une douleur plus grande que tout ce qui était connu en ce monde. Un supplice que personne ne devrait jamais avoir à endurer, et qui sembla ne jamais finir. Rapidement, elle put sentir la magie grandir et s'intensifier dans tout son être à mesure que ses cris devenaient inaudibles. Tout s'accéléra dans un éclat éblouissant, qui se répandit depuis son corps et envahit les restes du Salon. On ne vit plus rien, si ce n'est cette grande clarté infernale qui sembla la consumer vivante. Et alors qu'Hermione pensa que Satan lui-même s'emparait de son corps, tout cessa. Et elle ne pensa plus.

Alors qu'un silence effrayant se fit dans les lieux, la magie la relâcha, rassasiée, et elle s'écroula enfin. Les yeux grands ouverts, mais vides de tout dans l'inconscience de la mort, on ne l'entendit pas rendre son dernier souffle. A vrai, personne n'entendit quoi que ce soit. L'onde de magie qui s'était libérée, avait fini d'achever les combattants, les expédiant avec brutalités contre les murs restants. Ainsi, personne n'assista à la mort d'Hermione Granger. Ni son Maître, amis ou enfants... Personne.

Ce n'est que quelques secondes plus tard que quelqu'un s'éveilla enfin. La seule âme qui aurait souhaité ne jamais se réveiller dans ce cauchemar. Ginny. Abasourdie, elle put sentir la force des protections de son fils lui permettre de reprendre connaissance. Le front moite dans un tiédeur sanglante, elle déglutit, la vue trouble. Mais cette dernière se rétablie bien trop vite à son goût. Devant elle, sa meilleure amie gisait, la peau étrangement grise et les traits figés dans une expression d'horreur. Cette vision lui fit monter une nausée dans un sanglot de désespoir qu'elle ne sut contenir. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire. Elle ne voulait pas le croire. Elle s'y refusait. Car elle en avait encore le droit. Oui, si Hermione s'était sacrifiée, alors le rituel avait été achevé. Et son amie avait réussi.

Quand cette évidence la frappa dans sa douleur, elle vit une autre lueur l'éblouir. Elle s'éleva au-dessus de la défunte, avant de croître de plus en plus, et de se réchauffer dans un halo étrange. Un halo familier. En moins de quelques instants, le sang de la Weasley se glaça et une peur encore plus grande la saisit. Oui. Ils avaient réussi. Et L'Esprit arrivait.  
Dans une course à s'en rompre un os, Ginny s'élança furieusement de l'autre côté du salon, atteignant de justesse Voldemort qu'elle trouva salement assommé contre un mur. Elle n'avait pas le temps de le réveiller ; Mais pouvait encore les sauver. Les joues délavées par ses larmes, elle s'empara fébrilement de la Baguette de Sureaux, dont la magie la submergea. Une magie étonnante, qu'elle senti ricocher contre une autre, dans son dos, accompagnée d'une voix qu'elle aurait souhaité ne jamais plus entendre.

\- Vous...

Désormais face à l'Esprit qui avait causé tout son malheur, Ginny déglutit. Elle était là. Devant elle. Immense et lumineuse dans le monde Terrestre, elle flottait au-dessus d'Hermione, dégageant plus de force et de puissance que jamais. Ses cheveux et les volutes de sa robe volaient tout autour d'elle dans les airs, encadrant son visage divin déformé par une haine et dégoût non déguisé. Des ressentiments qui ne firent que croître quand ses yeux scintillants de lumière se posèrent sur la baguette qui la menaçait depuis les mains tremblantes de la Sorcière.

\- Ginerva. Tonna-t-elle dans un écho étrange. Voilà une invocation bien dangereuse.

\- Vous ne me faîtes pas peur. Répondit-elle avec force.

\- Avec ce que vous tenez là... je n'en doute pas. Grinça l'Esprit dans ses dents. Comment osez-vous me sommer d'apparaître ? Comment osez-vous me défier ouvertement ?

\- Vous ne nous avez pas laissé le choix ! C'est vous ! Vous, depuis le début qui êtes la cause de nos malheurs !

\- Prenez garde à ce que vous dîtes.

\- Non ! Non ! S'écria Ginny désespérée. J'en ai assez d'avoir peur de vous ! J'en ai assez d'avoir peur de vos malédictions !

\- Vous seuls êtes responsable de ce que vous ait arrivé ! Vous ne m'avez pas écouté ! Et vous en avez payer le prix...

Ces mots frappèrent Ginny avec plus de force que sa magie elle-même. Était-elle seulement sérieuse ? Osait-elle vraiment affirmer une pareille chose après tout ce qu'ils avaient enduré ? Traversé par sa faute ? Une rage refoulée depuis trop longtemps dévora son cœur et son esprit, laissant crépiter la Baguette de Sureau sous ses doigts. Des étincelles vivent et insolente que l'Esprit fixa dans un rictus malveillant.

\- Pardon ? Sourit-elle incrédule dans un rire nerveux.

\- Vous n'avez pas...

\- On a toujours payé le prix ! Hurla-t-elle hystérique. Vous nous avez enlevé dans notre époque ! Vous nous avez enfermé et torturé comme de simples cobayes ! L'homme que j'aime et ma meilleure amie sont condamnés à une errance éternelle dans vos limbes ! Je ne sais même pas si mon frère et mes amis sont toujours en vie ! Et le futur de nos enfants est probablement détruit à l'heure qu'il est ! Tout ça, part votre faute ! Et vous osez me dire que nous l'avons mérité ? Que c'était le prix à payer ? Mais pour quoi ?! Pour vos erreurs ? Votre impuissance ? Votre vanité malsaine ?

\- Vous avez altéré le cours du temps !

\- C'était votre boulot de le réparer non ? Vous, l'Esprit du temps ! Pas à nous !

\- J'ai essayé... souffla-t-elle hargneusement. J'ai tout essayé.

\- Mais vous avez lâchement échoué. Et vous rejetez la faute sur nous, en nous condamnant au malheur !

\- Vous avez tout empiré ! S'écria l'Esprit dans écho qui fit trembler les murs. Le lignes temporelles n'existent presque plus depuis que vous êtes ici !

\- Dans ce cas renvoyez-nous !

A ces mots, L'Esprit se figea dans sa consternation. Dans une expression proche d'un sourire, elle grimaça dans le flottement de ses cheveux, dévoilant ses dents carnassières. Son regard amusé passa en revue les corps inconscients des sorciers encore au sol, avant de se poser finalement sur Ginny et son fils. Magnus dormait d'un sommeil magique protecteur, et sa figure endormi lui inspira un rire résonnant.

\- Vous laisser votre fils ne vous a donc pas suffit ? Vous voulez en plus que je vous renvoie ?! Que je vous fasse ce cadeau ?

\- Je vous en prie ! Ramenez-nous chez nous. Nous tous ! Et vous n'entendrez plus jamais parler de nous !

\- Et vous laissez tout détruire de nouveau ?! Dit-elle. Vous n'avez donc rien compris ! Le temps était déjà altéré ! Vous n'êtes qu'un fléau, une gangrène qui dévore le temps ! Il est hors de question que je vous laisse retourner où que ce soit !

\- Alors dîtes nous comment faire ! S'énerva Ginny hors d'elle. Vous n'avez fait que nous donnez des métaphores douteuses ! Mais jamais de réponses !

L'Esprit déglutit dans sa colère. Si elle avait pu leur donner la réponse, elle l'aurait fait depuis longtemps.

\- Je ne le peux pas. Gronda-t-elle. C'est contraire à mon Serment.

\- V... votre Serment ?! S'étouffa Ginny. Vous vous fichez de moi !

\- Il y a des choses que les mortels ne peuvent apprendre de l'au-delà, mais seulement comprendre par eux-mêmes...

Cette métaphore et sa suffisance, furent de trop pour la Dark Lady. Elle avait supporté bien des choses depuis leur rencontre dans la dimension parallèle, mais à cet instant, elle ne voulait pas se montrer conciliante. Cette femme, cet Esprit, leur avait tout pris, et continuait de se jouer d'eux comme s'il n'était que des pions défaillants. Et elle ne pouvait l'endurer davantage. Sans aucune retenue alors, elle laissa la magie de la Baguette de la submergée, guidée par sa rage, et lança un sort à L'esprit dans un cris hargneux. Alerte, la déesse l'évita aisément mais se retourna dans une expression sans nom. Un choc, une consternation, dû à un affront innommable que nul n'avait jamais osé commettre de mémoire d'homme.

\- Je vous l'ai dit. Je n'ai pas peur de vous. Cingla-t-elle.

\- Comment oses-tu user de cet objet contre moi ?! Hurla-t-elle. As-tu la moindre de qui je suis, pauvre mortelle ?!

\- Oui, je le sais bien. Mais vous, vous ne semblez pas savoir qui je suis...

\- Tu n'es qu'une pauvre folle ! Une mère indigne, qui traîne son enfant sur un champ de bataille, au lieu de se contenter de son répit pour vivre en paix ! Je connais les gens de ton espèce. Vous voulez le pouvoir, la puissance et les richesses qui en découlent. Vous êtes prêts à tout pour satisfaire vos désirs sordides, quitte à détruire tous ceux qui se trouve sur votre passage. As-tu la moindre idée du nombre de destins que vous avez détruits depuis que vous êtes ici ? Du nombre de vies que vous avez prises ? Et de toutes celles qui ne pourront pas voir le jour par votre faute ?!

\- Je suis loin d'être parfaite. Je le sais. Et oui, moi et ma famille avons probablement bouleversé le cours des choses. Mais rien ne serait jamais arrivé si vous ne vous étiez pas immiscé dans nos vies.

\- Il le fallait !

\- Et quel résultat cela donne-t-il aujourd'hui ? Hein ?! S'agaça-t-elle. Ni vous, ni moi n'avons ce que nous voulons ! Ma famille est détruite ! Et vos lignes temporelles aussi ! A quoi tout cela a-t-il servi, à part nous anéantir une bonne fois pour toute ?! Dites-moi !

L'esprit la toisa de toute sa magnificence, consciente de la tournure dramatique de leurs existences. Mais pour autant, elle se contenta de fixer la rousse avec mépris.

\- Peut-importe. Lança-t-elle. J'ai peut-être failli à ma mission, mais cela ne change rien. Je n'exhausserais pas ton souhait Ginerva. Ni aujourd'hui, ni demain, ni jamais ! Vous resterez tous ici avec les restes de votre maudite famille, là où votre folie vous a mené, et ce, jusqu'à le temps reprenne enfin son cours !

\- Mais...

\- Suffit ! Claqua-t-elle violemment, écœurée devant son désespoir. Il est temps que vous assumiez les conséquences de vos actes. Et je serais là pour vous regarder. A chaque instant misérable de votre vie de chaos, je me délecterais et attendrais patiemment que le temps retrouve son ordre naturel. Et il n'y aura rien que vous pourrez faire. Rien.

Ginny déglutit, les épaules affaissées par le poids des mots de L'esprit. Elle pouvait les sentir la poignarder un à un... lentement, et douloureusement pour venir s'inscrire dans son honneur et son sang bafoué. Le cœur désormais vide de tout ce qui l'avait autrefois habité, la jeune femme put sentir un néant se loger dans sa poitrine. Il n'y avait plus rien. Plus aucun espoir, vie, force, ou foi... juste une profonde et incroyable obscurité qui se révélait à elle, à cette heure où tout ce pourquoi elle et ses amis s'étaient battus et sacrifié, s'effondraient devant elle. Désorientée, et comme si le monde entier perdait tout son sens à ses yeux, elle regarda autour d'elle, avant que son regard ne rencontre le visage de son poupon. Magnus. Le dernier souvenir d'un futur perdu, le fils d'une lignée insultée, condamné à grandir sans père, dans une époque qui n'était pas la sienne... Un destin cruel, que son enfant ne méritait pas. Une tragédie si grande et si injuste, que Ginny s'éveilla de son néant dans une rage qu'elle n'avait jusqu'alors connu. Comme un poison, elle la sentie se répandre en elle au point qu'elle en eut presque des vertiges. Oui, ils avaient échoué. Et oui, l'Esprit avait le pouvoir de les condamner. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire, qu'elle ne pouvait pas encore se venger.

\- Vous avez raison. Dit-elle alors dans un souffle nouveau. Je ne peux pas vous convaincre de nous ramener.

\- Au moins une chose que vous aurez compris.

\- Non... il y a autre chose. Ricana-t-elle brusquement. Vous savez, quand vous m'avez enlevé la toute première fois, je... je n'étais encore qu'une enfant. J'étais naïve, et guidée par des principes moraux que j'idéalisais. Je ne voyais le monde que sous deux aspects : le bien et le mal. Mais j'avais tort ! Il n'y a ni bien, ni mal, seulement le pouvoir et ceux qui sont trop faibles pour s'en emparer ! Et aujourd'hui, je comprends enfin ce que vous n'avez cessé de nous répéter pendant notre captivité ! Il est temps que j'accepte ma destinée et que je l'embrasse ! J'ai toujours cru qu'il me suffisait d'accepter mon amour pour Voldemort, mais... mais je me trompais ! C'est plus profond que ça !

\- Tes divagations n'ont aucun sens.

\- Pas pour vous. Mais elles en ont pour moi. Alors... merci.

\- Quoi ?! S'étonna-t-elle brusquement.

\- Oui. Assura-t-elle. Merci ! Pour toutes vos malédictions et vos menaces. Car maintenant, je sais que quoi qu'il arrive vous ne changerez pas d'avis et... que je n'ai plus rien à perdre.

L'esprit la regarda silencieusement, dubitative et étrangement inquiète devant l'éclat irascible qui ne faisait que croître dans ses yeux.

\- Vous nous avez tout prit. Poursuit Ginny. Alors qu'il en soit ainsi. J'en assumerais si les conséquences. Mais vous aussi.

\- Pardon ?

\- Vous avez détruit ce que j'avais de plus chère. Dit-elle d'une voix blanche. Alors rien ne m'empêchera de vous rendre l'appareil.

\- Comme si une simple humaine comme toi, pouvait faire quoi que ce soit contre un Esprit Supérieur, comme moi. Rit-elle dédaigneusement.

\- Là est votre erreur. Je ne suis pas qu'une simple humaine...

\- Tu es...

\- Je suis Ginerva Molly Weasley Jedusor ! La Dark Lady. Cingla-t-elle d'un ton qu'on ne lui connaissait pas. La femme du Lord Voldemort, le Seigneur des Ténèbres. La mère des Héritiers de Cadmus Peverell, de la lignée Serpentard, des Gaunt, des Jedusor, et des Weasley ! Et il est temps que vous aussi, vous assumiez les conséquences de vos actes. Si vous pensez que les lignes temporelles sont détruites, et bien je peux vous promettre de m'en assurer personnellement ! Je vous jure solennellement, sur la vie de mes enfants et sur mon sang, de faire du temps et du futur, un véritable enfer ! Je déchaînerais les pires démons qui existent en moi, et je vous ferai payer chaque larme, et chaque goutte de sang que vous avez fait couler ! Je vengerais ma famille, mes amis, et l'avenir que vous nous avez volé ! Quitte à y laisser ma vie, et à changer le destin de chaque individu sur cette terre, je rependrais la Mort, le désespoir, la Souffrance, la Guerre, la Honte et ma colère sur ce monde ! Je le mettrais à feu et à Sang ! Je deviendrais votre pire cauchemar...

Pour la première depuis l'existence même du temps, on vit un Esprit redouter un mortel. Pour la première fois depuis sa création, La Déesse senti un frisson la parcourir dans son spectre, tandis que ses yeux s'écarquillaient dans une frayeur qui lui était encore inconnue jusqu'à ce jour. Elle avait observé ces individus instaurer un chaos foudroyant dans l'Espace et le Temps. Elles les avaient vu anéantir des événements, des naissances, des destins de par leurs seules présences en 1945. Mais tout cela c'était fait sans qu'ils ne cherchent à le provoquer. Or, cette menace. Ce regard. Cette promesse de destruction... Elle put le sentir dans le tréfonds de l'âme de la rousse. Ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air.

\- Tu mens. Dit-elle alors. Tu n'es pas comme cela. Tu ne devrais pas l'être !

\- Mais je le suis. Grâce à vous. Et je vais en apprécier chaque instant. Souffla-t-elle dans un sourire glaçant. Je vous ferai goûter la vengeance d'une Mortelle, pendant que vous, vous ne pourrez rien y faire. Vous serez impuissante, incapable d'agir, et piégée dans votre au-delà. Vous serez condamnée à regarder vos précieuses lignes temporelles s'évanouir les unes après les autres...

\- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles... Trembla-t-elle. Tu joues avec des forces plus grandes que toi.

\- Peut-être. Mais je sais que c'est ce que vous redoutez par-dessus tout.

Jamais L'esprit n'avait vu autant de sadisme, de vengeance et de volonté de destruction dans un seul regard humain. Jamais elle n'avait autant craint le fait d'un mortel. Et pourtant... pourtant, à cette heure où les Dieux grondaient, elle devait le reconnaître. Elle était véritablement mortifiée.

\- Vous m'avais torturé. Dans ce cas, je vous torturerais. Vous voulez me condamnez. Je vous condamnerai aussi. C'est donnant-donnant.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit ! C'est le destin du monde que tu veux remettre en cause ! S'écria-t-elle outrée.

\- C'est vrai... mais je vais être honnête avec vous. Je n'en ai plus rien à faire. Sourit-elle désinvolte. Surtout que vous semblez oublier un autre détail important.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Mon fils. Dit-elle simplement. Il va grandir, devenir puissant, et se posera surement beaucoup de question. Des questions auxquelles je répondrais avec joie. Ce serait ironique, si un enfant se mettait en tête de poursuivre la vengeance de sa mère, non ? Ainsi que son enfant après lui ? Vous ne trouvez pas ?

\- Tu...

\- Quoi ? Rit-elle. Vous pensez que je n'en serais pas capable ?! Grâce à vous, je connais le futur sur plus de trois générations, et j'ai bien l'intention de partager chaque parcelle de mon savoir avec mon fils ! Vous pensez qu'il grandira heureux sans son père et les autres membres de sa famille ? Vous pensez qu'il ne cherchera pas à se venger, en apprenant que son sang, l'un des plus purs du monde Sorcier, s'est fait salement bafouer et humilier par un Esprit ? En apprenant qu'un avenir meilleur lui a été arraché ? Il est le Fils de Voldemort, jamais il ne vous pardonnera cet affront ! Et moi non plus.

\- Assez !

\- C'est à vous de décider. Conclut Ginny. Libérez Voldemort et Hermione, renvoyez-nous dans nos époques et oubliez-nous. Ou assumez les conséquences de vos actes.

L'esprit du Temps la fixa, stoïque et tremblante, avec plus d'intensité qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Elle pouvait sentir la force et la puissance de sa promesse. Sa magie s'était attachée à son vœux, et déjà, elle pouvait percevoir le Diable dans son regard. Elle ne mentait pas. Elle se vengerait. Et elle la détruirait, elle et l'essence même du temps. Comme un piège qui se refermerait sur elle, L'esprit sentit un étau l'enserrer de toute part, tandis que dans le ciel, les nuages éclataient en milles éclaires de fureur. Elle chercha une faille, une astuce, ou encore un compromis qui lui éviterai de mettre en jeu le destin de ce monde, mais dû se rendre à l'évidence. Quoi qu'elle fasse, rien ne sera jamais suffisant. Quoi qu'elle fasse, il en resterait toujours un vivant pour venger les autres. Quoi qu'elle fasse, elle était bel et bien piégée. Pendant plusieurs secondes, elle ne dit donc rien. Il n'y avait plus rien à dire.

\- Je dois admettre être impressionnée. Soupira-t-elle finalement. Aucun mortel n'a jamais été assez malin pour piéger un Esprit Supérieur. C'est un exploit respectable ; mais qui ne se reproduira pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Que contrairement à ce que vous souhaitez Ginerva, je ne vous oublierais pas. Jamais.

Ginny s'apprêta à rétorquer, mais vit subitement l'Esprit lever la tête vers le ciel. Comme dans une dernière prière, sa lumière se fit plus vive et plus ardente que jamais. Et tout s'évanoui dans une dernière clarté.

* * *

L'ultime fin demain les amis. Soyez présent.

A très vite, pour les ultimes instants de cette fiction.

Je vous aime. Bises.


	47. END - Chapter 47 :

La première chose que Ginny sentie sous elle, fut du gravas. Des petits bouts de murs, de cailloux et de poussière, qui s'enfonçaient dans la chair tendre de son dos. D'abord confuse, c'est cette simple sensation, cette irritation, qui la sortie de ce qu'elle aurait qualifié d'un sommeil profond. Ensuquée, elle perçue un courant d'air qui la fit frissonner, avant que le poids de son corps ne lui fasse réaliser qu'elle était allongée au sol. Elle ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qui lui était arrivé, comme si son esprit se trouvait plus endoloris que ne l'étaient ses membres. Mais un autre poids l'éveilla. Un poids léger mais qui trônait sur sa poitrine, dans de petits mouvements timides. Magnus. A sa réalisation, elle sursauta tout en se redressant dans une nausée, et se tourna vers son fils. Il lui souriait de ses joues roses, tandis que ses petits yeux en amandes brillaient plus que jamais. Il était sain et sauf, toujours emmailloté dans ses couvertures, et cela suffit à apaiser son cœur battant. Du moins, jusqu'à qu'une voix résonne devant elle.

\- Ginny ?

Elle releva la tête, surprise, et vit, les yeux étonnés de Ron. A moitié couché lui aussi, et le visage marqué par sa confusion toujours plus grande, il la regarda comme le plus beau cadeau du ciel. Un regard réciproque. Mais en moins de quelques secondes, ses plus grandes peurs la ressaisirent et ses souvenirs affluèrent. De ce qu'elle savait, les fidèles de Grindelwald avaient pénétré l'Aile Nord du Château. Une aile qu'il était supposé défendre au prix de sa vie. Très vite, l'angoisse et le soulagement qu'elle ressenti simultanément à la vue son frère en vie, lui fit monter de grosses larmes aux yeux. Elle ne savait pas ce qui était arrivé, ni comment ils se trouvaient là. Mais s'en ficha. Son frère était vivant. Son fils aussi. Et c'est tout ce qu'elle réussit à voir pour l'instant. Très vite, Ron se redressa dans ses grimaces de fatigues, avant de précipitamment enlacer sa sœur et son neveu, son souffle encore haletant à travers ses exclamations inespérées.

\- Oh Merlin ! Merlin ! Tu... tu... tu vas bien ! Vous allez tous les deux biens !

\- Et toi ?! Demanda-t-elle en l'examinant. Tu...

\- On s'est fait assaillir par les fidèles... Dit-il perdu dans ses souvenirs. Je... j'ai été touché. J'étais mort.

\- Qu... quoi ? Bafouilla-t-elle.

Son frère ne put lui donner plus de réponses. A vrai dire, il n'en avait pas lui-même. Ses derniers souvenirs se résumaient à un éclaire vert foudroyant, qui l'avait frappé en plein de la poitrine alors qu'il tentait de repousser les assauts toujours plus féroces de ses ennemis. Son dernier regard s'était alors porté sur Harry, qui l'avait vu tomber dans une expression d'horreur, avant que tout ne s'obscurcisse tout aussi soudainement. Bien qu'il ne comprenne pas souvent la totalité tout ce qu'ils leur arrivaient de vivre, il ne lui avait fallu pas longtemps avant de se rendre à l'évidence. La mort avait un goût particulier en bouche. Aussi, Ron ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait vivre à cette heure. Pas plus qu'il ne comprenait ce qui était arrivé après sa mort. Mais ce n'était pas important. Pas pour le moment.

Alors que lui et Ginny se retrouvaient, ils perçurent d'autres gémissements plaintifs résonner à leurs côtés. D'abord celui de Blaise, qui cracha du sang au sol tout en se redressant. Puis de Drago, dont les cheveux blonds s'étaient couverts du gris volatile de la poussière. Et enfin de Harry, qui sursauta si violemment en sentant les rayons du soleil sur son visage, qu'il chercha sa baguette dans un réflexe offensive. Oui, ils étaient tous là. Tous vivants. Et en les voyant, Ginny put sentir un sanglot lui prendre la gorge d'assaut. Ce pouvait-il qu'elle ait réussi ? Qu'elle ait arrivé à convaincre l'Esprit du Temps de les épargner ? Sa mémoire était fébrile, et son pouls palpitant. A cet instant, elle ne savait même pas si ses pensées étaient en ordre, mais elle s'en ficha. Alors qu'ils se regardaient tous entre eux, un sourire illumina son visage et elle se précipita sur eux, étouffant Drago de ses bras dans le bruits sourd de ses pleurs de joies, tandis que son frère et Harry aidèrent Zabini à se tenir debout. De toute évidence, ses béquilles n'avaient pas été du voyage.

\- Seigneur merci... Souffla-t-elle. Tu es vivant.

\- Je... je crois.

\- Drago ? Ginny ?

Cette voix, Ginny et Drago crurent bien ne jamais plus l'entendre, et pourtant elle s'éleva à leurs côtés. Son haut imbibé de sang, et ses cheveux en bataille, Hermione boitilla devant eux, le visage figé dans une terreur et une incompréhension les plus totales. Ses yeux écarquillés sur l'effroi de ses souvenirs, elle frissonna sous la chaleur étouffante du mois de mai. De ce qu'elle savait, ces derniers instants ne se résumaient qu'à une douleur sans fin, et une mort froide et silencieuse sur des dalles de marbres brisées. Et pourtant, elle se tenait là, debout et vivante. Un miracle qu'elle ne sut s'expliquer, et qui défia les limites de son savoir dans la plus douloureuses des migraines qu'elle ait jamais eues. A sa vue, le Malfoy eut un temps d'arrêt, comme incertain. Mais très vite, son cœur le rappela à lui et il accourut vers elle, l'enlaçant désespérément dans ses sanglots. Ginny, quant à elle, les regarda à bout de souffle, et ne put plus résister. Une main plaquée sur la bouche, et les yeux tournés vers les cieux, elle éclata dans un sanglot plus fort encore. Elle était là. Hermione était là. L'Esprit avait tenu parole et l'avait relâché. Elle était sauvée. Ils étaient tous sauvés. Et à en juger par l'absence de leurs enfants, eux aussi devaient être rentrés chez eux. Comme ils auraient toujours dû l'être.

\- Qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Hermione d'une voix blanche sans arriver à retrouver ses esprits.

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais je m'en fiche. Tu es vivante ! Tu es vivante... souffla le blond sans la lâcher.

Il disait vrai. Mais à cet instant, Hermione ne savait même plus ce que cela voulait dire. Elle ne put donc s'accrocher qu'à lui, son seul pilier capable de lui faire garder les pieds sur terre. Sa tête contre sa poitrine, elle inspira son odeur autant que ses poumons le lui permirent. Elle ne voulait pas resombrer dans cette douleur, qui lui semblait encore ancrée dans chaque parcelle de son être. Elle ne voulait pas retrouver ce silence, cette solitude infernale qui l'avait entraîné au fond des enfers. Car elle savait qu'elle n'y survivrait pas une seconde fois.

\- Où... où on est ?

Drago voulut répondre mais n'en eut pas la moindre idée. Sans desserrer son étreinte, il leva son regard par-delà sa bien-aimée, cherchant à comprendre où ils pouvaient être, mais très vite, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'eux-mêmes sur le paysage qui s'offrit à lui. Brusquement tétanisé, il bafouilla dans son apnée. Et tous l'imitèrent très vite à la rencontre de ce qu'ils virent devant eux.

Les Mangemorts de Voldemort, ainsi que les combattants de l'Ordre du Phoenix.

Ils étaient tous là ; Tous agglutinés dans la cour Principale de Poudlard, alors que déjà, un murmure sourd montait depuis leurs rangs. Les visages de leurs amis, frères d'arme, ennemis et connaissances se bousculèrent dans la masse pour les fixer de leurs regards anxieux. Ceux des parents Malfoy, Narcissa et Lucius, qui se mirent à détailler leurs fils sans comprendre pourquoi il enlaçait une sang de Bourbe. Ceux d'Arthur et Molly Weasley, qui ne savaient plus quoi penser devant leurs fils aidant un Zabini, ou leur fille portant un enfant inconnu contre elle. Celui de Bellatrixe, qui observait la scène avec une frénésie et une attente effrayante. Ainsi que ceux de Neville, Dean, Luna et de tous les autres, qui contemplaient leurs héros avec gravité et incompréhension. Leurs traits, marqués par la fatigue et la douleur, affichaient la même stupeur que ceux des cinq sorciers. Ils ne comprenaient pas ce qui étaient arrivé, et eux non plus. Effarés, ils se regardèrent tous de nouveaux, comme pour s'assurer qu'ils ne rêvaient pas. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Ils n'étaient plus en 1945. Et ils n'étaient pas non plus enfermés dans une dimension parallèle. Poudlard était bien là, devant eux, en guerre et à moitié détruit. Exactement là où ils l'avaient laissé, il y a de ça plus d'un an maintenant. Une année, qui ne s'était écoulée que pour eux...

\- Harry ? Lança alors brusquement Neville depuis la foule. Tu... tu as gagné ?

Les sorciers le regardèrent sans comprendre. Après ce qu'ils avaient vécu, ils en auraient presque oublié ce qui s'était déroulé dans leur propre époque. Et pourtant, la réalité du présent, les rattrapa bien vite. Ils firent tous volte-face dans le silence quasi mortuaire qui s'éleva, et virent alors ce qu'ils avaient tous redoutés. Le corps de Voldemort, toujours allongé au sol un peu plus loin d'eux. Un corps inanimé et à la pâleur effrayante.

Ils ne comprirent pas immédiatement ce que cela signifia. Ils avaient passé tellement de temps les uns avec les autres, à s'entraider, se soutenir et se sauver, que les frontières qui les séparaient jadis, leur semblaient aujourd'hui relever du mirage. Aussi, dans leurs habitudes, ils s'attendirent tous à voir le Mage Noir se lever, gronder narquoisement et leur faire remarquer que sans lui, ils n'auraient pas survécu. Mais il n'en fit rien, et resta à terre. D'abord une dizaine de seconde, puis une minute. Des instants pendants lesquels la rousse avait resserré son fils contre elle, et s'était mise à prier, sans parvenir à ôter une nouvelle inquiétude de la saisir. Mais cela ne servit à rien. Sous leurs yeux, Lord Voldemort, Le Mage Noir Immortel, resta bel et bien, pour la première fois de sa vie, mort...

A cette réalisation, et comme si son cœur se déchirait dans sa poitrine, Ginny poussa un cri d'horreur qui pétrifia ses amis et l'assemblée de Sorciers derrière eux. Une assemblée, qui ne comprit pas pourquoi la Cadette Weasley, les héros de guerres Gryffondors, ainsi que deux héritiers Serpentard, se précipitèrent tous d'un même mouvement vers ce qui semblait être la dépouille du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Horrifiée, et incapable de croire en la raideur des membres de son Maître, Ginny s'agrippa à lui. Il ne pouvait pas être mort. Il le ne le pouvait pas ! L'esprit avait juré ! Il ne pouvait pas être resté là-haut, coincé entre l'Espace et le Temps, condamné à une éternité de souffrance divine. C'était impossible. Elle ne pouvait pas l'avoir perdu, lui et Tom, dans la même seconde. Elle ne voulait pas le croire... Aussi, dans sa détresse, elle le secoua et hurla tout son souffle dans des pleurs, cette fois de désolation et déni, auxquelles se mêlèrent celles de son fils. Tout autant pétrifiée qu'elle, Hermione chercha désespérément un signe de vie auquel se rattacher. Elle essaya même de conserver un battement de cœur, eut-il été le plus minime... mais rien n'y fit. Voldemort restait mort malgré leurs prières. Le souffle coupé, elle se redressa en titubant, et ne put que se tenir à Drago pour rester debout. Ce dernier, ainsi que Blaise, Harry et Ron, ne surent quoi dire devant la dépouille. A vrai dire, ils n'arrivaient tout bonnement pas à y croire. Était-ce possible ? Voldemort pouvait-il vraiment mourir ainsi ? Ici ? Un mage qu'ils avaient tous haïs au moins une fois dans leur vie, et qui malgré tout, ne les avaient jamais abandonnés même dans les pires situations. Non, cela ne se pouvait pas. Ils l'avaient vu trahir la mort tant de fois. Que ce soit à travers ses horcrucx et même depuis la prison d'un Esprit Supérieur, il avait toujours su retrouver son chemin vers la vie. Vers eux... Et ils s'attendaient à ce qu'il continue aujourd'hui. Et pourtant...

Ils furent tous si bouleversés par ce drame, qu'ils n'entendirent pas le brouhaha de plus en plus fort s'élever depuis les rangs des Mangemorts, ni même les exclamations timides de victoire venant de l'Ordre. Leurs amis attendaient une confirmation de sa mort, la fin de la guerre et des cris de joie, mais la scène à laquelle ils assistaient, ne trouvait pas le moindre sens à leurs yeux. Seul Neville sembla ne rien voir de tout cette incohérence, et déclara avec force.

\- Il a gagné ! Harry, tu as gagné !

Cette délivrance que le Survivant entendit dans la voix de son ami, l'insupporta plus qu'il ne l'aurait jamais cru possible. Il admettait, qu'aucun d'eux ne puisse comprendre leur réaction, mais ne chercha pas à le tolérer. A vrai dire, il en fut incapable à cette heure où les battements de son cœur résonnaient dans les hurlements de Ginny. Car les choses avaient changé. Il avait changé. Et Voldemort aussi. Il n'était plus ce monstre qu'il avait combattu il y a un an. Il était devenu un père, et un mari pour son amie, et un membre de leur équipe. Ils avaient combattu ensemble, côte à côte dans un respect que nul n'aurait jamais soupçonné. Et ils avaient tellement cherché à se garder en vie après tant d'année à vouloir se détruire, que jamais plus Harry ne pourrait le détester comme par le passé. Ils n'étaient pas devenus amis, mais juste égaux. Et cela suffisait pour que sa "victoire" lui laisse le goût le plus ignoble en bouche.

\- Harry, tu as...

\- La ferme Neville ! Tonna-t-il tout aussi fortement.

Le Londubat, ainsi que tous les membres de l'Assemblée, le regardèrent bouche bée, à tel point que nul ne sut quoi répondre dans les deux clans. A la place, ils virent Hermione prendre Magnus dans ses bras, et Blaise attraper Ginny par la taille pour qu'elle lâche le corps froid de leur Maître. Mais elle se débattit, hurla plus fortement encore avant de s'effondrer à genoux, dans ses bras. Une scène tout aussi déchirante qu'incompréhensible pour eux, qui ne les émut pas, mais au contraire, attisa les restes de leurs haines.

\- Voldemort est mort ! S'écria un homme en retrait.

Un cri qui fut repris et amplifié dans une clameur commune et transcendante. Rapidement les mangemorts s'agitèrent à leur tour et commencèrent à déserter les lieux face à leur défaite. Des fuites que les membres de l'Ordre et les élèves combattants, ne purent tolérer dans leur soif de vengeance. On entendit alors des sorts se lancer, ainsi que d'autres combats éclater. Une situation qui n'allait pas tarder à déraper d'avantage, et qui les menaçaient tous désormais. Paniqués, Harry, Ron et Drago se précipitèrent dans la foule houleuse, baguette en main, tandis que Blaise essayait en vain de calmer Ginny. Mais Hermione, elle, ne put pas bouger. Magnus pleurant dans ses bras, elle fixait le corps de cet homme qu'elle avait haïs et admiré. L'homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie, et donné la mort pour les sauver tous, dans l'éclat fière de son dernier regard. Elle ne chercha pas à essuyer ses larmes sur ses joues ; pour la simple et bonne raison, qu'il méritait que son élève, son amie, sa fidèle, le pleure. Inconsciemment, sa main vînt se poser sur son bras marqué. Un symbole de son allégeance, qui risquerait bien de causer sa perte dans son présent. Mais elle s'en ficha. Ce qu'ils diraient d'elle lui était égale. Elle ne regrettait rien. Ni son changement de camps, ni sa dévotion, ni son admiration pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Un Mage qu'elle n'hésitait pas à qualifier de Maître, et dont elle n'aurait jamais honte.

\- Gin, je t'en prie, calme-toi ! Paniqua Blaise.

\- Non ! Non !

La jeune femme hurlait encore, incapable de se lever tandis que Blaise s'alarmait des débordements qui s'intensifiaient dans leurs dos. Il ne faudrait que peu de temps aux membres de l'Ordre et aux mangemorts pour comprendre que quelque chose était arrivé. Pour comprendre que tout avait changé. Et pour les qualifier de traîtres des deux côtés.

\- Il faut partir ! Ça va dégénérer !

Hermione se tourna vers lui, et perçut très clairement les cris de vengeance qui s'élevaient à leurs côtés. Elle aurait être d'accord avec lui. Elle aurait dû le dire qu'il fallait transplaner dès maintenant. Partir ! Pourtant, son esprit ne parvenait toujours pas à s'ancrer dans la réalité. Quelque chose agitait son cerveau, dans ses tourments et sa douleur. Quelque chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à décrire, et qui la laissait là, prostrée et immobile. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne sente un mouvement. Il fût si léger et fugace, qu'elle n'y crut tout d'abord pas. Mais il se répéta, ce mouvement... Cette sensation. D'abord incertaine, elle regarda Blaise et les autres qui ne semblèrent pas réagir, avant de réaliser qu'elle seule l'avait senti. Ce frémissement, cette chaleur, ce picotement de vérité sur sa Marque des Ténèbres. Étonnement, elle ne crut pas à un rêve ou à une hallucination. A vrai dire, ce fut tout l'inverse. L'appel s'intensifia, irradiant alors tout son bras, et comme secouée par une décharge électrique, son esprit s'éclaircit violemment.

Ils étaient tous bêtes.

\- Ginny, est-ce que tu le sens ? Demanda-t-elle brusquement.

\- Qu... quoi ?

\- Le Maître ! Est-ce que tu le sens ?!

La jeune femme balbutia entre ses larmes, avant de chercher en vain ce poids au fond de son cœur. Ce lien plus rigide et solide que le monde lui-même, et qui l'avait guidé au tréfonds de l'âme de son Maître. Mais à cette heure, elle pouvait le sentir. Il n'en restait rien.

\- Non. Souffla-t-elle d'une voix blanche. Non, je...

\- Alors il avait raison... conclut Hermione dans un éclaire de lucidité.

\- Mais de quoi tu parles ? S'étonna Blaise.

\- Du Maître ! Au début j'ai cru qu'il m'avait marqué uniquement pour sceller mon allégeance, mais j'avais tort ! Et il savait ! Il savait que je ne lui étais pas exclusivement fidèle ! Il y avait plus !

\- Plus ?

\- Oui ! Plus !

La Granger sourit de toute ses dents. La vérité lui paraissait tellement évidente, qu'elle s'étonna de ne jamais y avoir pensé. Pourtant la réponse était sous ses yeux depuis le début. Sur son bras plus précisément. Pressée, elle donna Magnus à Blaise qui la regarda sans comprendre, avant qu'elle ne saisisse sa baguette et ne la pointe directement sur le cœur de Ginny.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

Mais elle ne lui répondit pas. A la place, Hermione ne récita que quelques syllabes magiques. Des syllabes qui obsédait son cerveau depuis son réveil sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi. Une formule. Très courte, mais interdite, oubliée et puissante, liée à la magie des Horcrucxs. La formule permettant de compléter une âme divisée. Voldemort était malin. Il avait toujours su que l'Esprit ne le laisserait jamais partir. Aussi, il avait dû trouver une faille. La seule capable de le ramener, et qu'Hermione serait en mesure de comprendre au moment opportun.

\- Il savait que je te suis autant fidèle qu'à lui. Toi, ma Dark Lady. Souffla Hermione à la jeune femme. Et il t'a intégré à ma Marque. Il savait que je comprendrais quoi faire pour le ramener. Pour le compléter.

Comme elle l'espérait, le bout de sa baguette scintilla. Ce ne fut que bref, mais l'effet fut instantané. Comme plongée loin du chaos qui régnait tout autour d'eux, Ginny crut bien que sa poitrine se trouait sous ses yeux ; comme si elle se vidait de substance pour ne laisser qu'un immense vide. Mais cela ne dura qu'une seconde, et quelque chose d'autre la combla. Une respiration qui n'était pas la sienne. Des battements de cœurs qui n'étaient pas les siens. Avant que deux paupières ne s'ouvrent brusquement.

Celles de Voldemort.

* * *

Voldemort prit une inspiration nouvelle sur le monde. La première d'une autre vie, d'une autre âme et d'un autre avenir. La première qui ne serait que le commencement de sa nouvelle destinée. Au début, il ne comprit pas où il se trouvait. Son esprit divaguait entre flottement éternel, torture et douleur, manque et deuil, avant que son corps ne s'apaise lui-même de ses tourments. Pour autant qu'il s'en souvenait, jamais il n'avait éprouvé un tel sentiment. Celui d'être complet. Certes, la plupart de ses horcrucxs avaient été détruit, mais il pouvait le sentir. Quelque chose de plus vivait en lui. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais eu auparavant, mais qui suffisait aujourd'hui. Un sentiment de plénitude et de paix. L'obscurité des abysses ne l'effrayait plus, ni même les tours sadiques des Dieux. Il se sentait loin d'eux désormais. Loin d'eux, et en sûreté dans des bras qu'il n'avait pas chéri assez longtemps. Puis, très vite une lumière aveuglante l'éblouie. Une lumière qui le ramena si violemment sur Terre, qu'il en eut la nausée. D'abord essoufflé dans son réveil, il se redressa sans voir ce qui l'entourait, presque sourd et aveugle. Mais un toucher le fit frissonner. Et une voix. Puis un bruissement de cheveux. Il ne sut pas combien de temps il mit avant de retrouver la totalité de ses sens, mais n'eut besoin d'aucun d'eux pour reconnaître la douceur de la peau de Ginerva. Sa Ginerva.

Quand son visage lui apparut enfin, rougie de larme et de désespoir, il ne put poser de mot sur le bonheur qui le saisit. Jamais il n'en avait connu de tel. Il sentait ses bras s'accrocher à son cou, son odeur enivrer son cœur et ses pleurs de soulagement contre lui. Des sursauts incontrôlés qui le prirent aux tripes sans qu'il ne puisse lutter contre. En parallèle, des brides de nouveaux souvenirs se mirent à se jouer devant ses yeux. Il se vit en haut de la tour d'astronomie de Poudlard, avec elle en son centre, pâle et vêtue d'une tenue d'infirmerie ; puis dans ses bras, plus belle que jamais, à une réception de Slughorne. Et enfin, il put entendre ses cris de douleur, alors qu'elle gisait au sol, son énorme ventre de femme enceinte devant elle. Des souvenirs nouveaux et ancien à la fois. Des souvenirs qui appartenaient à un autre lui. A Tom. Et oui, il n'avait jamais rien ressenti de tel.

Mais quand il crut que rien n'aurait pu égaler cette vague dévastatrice, il ne put qu'admettre son erreur à la vue de son enfant. Magnus était là lui aussi. Petit, frêle, mais à l'aura puissante qui l'émut presque aux larmes.

Puis il les vit tous. Hermione, plus souriante que jamais avec sa marque fièrement dévoilée au monde. Blaise dans ses halètements de stupeur et de soulagement. Puis Drago, Harry et Ron, qui s'étaient retournés brusquement au cri de joie de Ginny, et qui le dévisageait désormais comme le revenant qu'il était. Oui, il les vit tous. Mais ses fidèles aussi. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que ces derniers ne scandent en cœur le miracle de sa résurrection, et que les membres de l'Ordre ne se préparent à contre-attaquer. Mais il s'en ficha, et les regarda avec autant d'ignorance que de mépris. Ses souvenirs de cette époque étaient intacts et il sut pertinemment ce qu'ils attendaient de lui. Mais ce siècle, ce présent qu'ils avaient tous quitté avec regret et prié pour retrouver, lui sembla plus fade et amer qu'il ne l'aurait jamais cru. Pour la simple et bonne raison, qu'il n'était plus le même homme.

Et il le comprit davantage dans le regard malicieux de son élève.

\- Vous auriez pu laisser une note plutôt qu'un message pareil, non ? Lui dit-elle.

Il sourit, amusé, tout en se relevant sur ses jambes engourdies, aidée par les mains tremblantes de Ginny.

\- Cela aurait été bien trop simple. Grimaça-t-il.

\- Je ne comprends pas... vous étiez mort ! Dit Blaise dont le menton touchait le sol de surprise.

\- J'ai l'habitude de l'être.

\- Mais...

\- L'esprit n'avait piégé qu'une partie de mon âme. Dit-il enfin. Celle qu'Harry n'avait pas encore réussit à tuer. Il me suffisait donc d'en trouver une autre, capable de me ramener ici et de contrer la Malédiction, comme celle que Ginny avait en moi.

\- Alors... tu... tu es toi ? Bégaya la rousse.

\- Je suis plus encore. Je suis "nous". Tu as eu une énorme influence sur cette partie d'âme. Plus que je ne l'aurais imaginé à vrai dire... tu l'as rendue, presque humaine.

Ginny ne sut pas vraiment ce que cela voulut dire, pas plus que lui en réalité, mais l'heure des explications devraient attendre. Face à eux, deux armées se faisaient face dans la confusion la plus totale. Deux armées qui n'attendaient que le feu vert de leurs meneurs, pour s'entre-tuer dans leur haine viscérale et leur soif de sang. Mais ni Harry, ni Voldemort ne souhaitaient cela désormais. Calmement, le Maître se détacha de la jeune femme, avant de s'avancer de lui-même devant ses troupes. Sa prestance et la menace de son aura n'avait pas changés, contrairement à son visage rajeuni qu'il avait conservé. Ces nouveaux traits, ainsi que sa colère grondante, ratatinèrent sur eux-mêmes les mangemorts qui étaient restés sur place dans un frisson de peur et d'exaltation confuse. Dans la lenteur mesurée de ses pas, il les toisa un à un, impassible, quoi que quelque peu lasse et ennuyé. Un air que partagea le Survivant quand leurs regards se croisèrent. Tous attendaient d'eux un dernier combat, qui n'aurait jamais lieu.

\- Il est en vie !

\- Harry, tue-le !

\- Maître ! Le Garçon est à votre merci !

Les voix hurlaient et les regards s'échauffaient sous la frustration de leur inactivité. Mais aucun des deux sorciers n'y réagit, si ce n'est dans un grincement de dents amer.

\- Il suffit ! Scanda brusquement Voldemort d'un ton sans appel.

\- Mais maître...

Dans un réflexe, il fut tenté de lever sa baguette pour faire éternellement taire cette insolence, mais le Lord se ravisa devant une Bellatrixe tremblante. Elle ne devait pas encore mourir. Pas avant qu'elle ne mette au monde Kai. Un rappel qui le contraint à s'abstenir sous le regard soudainement reconnaissant d'Hermione et de Drago, qui se rejoignirent en retrait avec Ginny et Blaise. En voyant leur fille agir de la sorte, les Parents Weasley la fixèrent avec autant d'incompréhension que de peur. Une réaction que Ron comprit dans ses dents serrées, mais qui ne l'empêcha pas de rejoindre sa sœur et de la soutenir face à tous.

\- Ginny, Ron... Souffla leur mère désespérée. Venez.

Les mots de Molly les percutèrent douloureusement, à tel point qu'ils ne surent que répondre dans leur culpabilité. Mais pas autant que tous les regards qui se mirent à les observer, eux et Hermione, comme étant d'infâmes traites. Pour autant, aucun d'eux ne s'affaissa sous le poids du remord ou de la honte. Ils auraient souhaité pouvoir leurs expliquer, leur parler, et leur faire comprendre... mais il leur était inutile de croire que cela aurait changé quoi que ce soit. Ron mieux que personne le savait. Il lui avait fallu être enfermé, séquestré, subir plus d'un an de misère, deux voyages temporels et finalement mourir en 1945, avant réaliser la valeur de l'amour de sa sœur pour Voldemort. Un amour réciproque dont il ne doutait plus, et qui avait apporté son neveu dans ce monde. Oui, ils avaient tous subit trop choses pour une seule vie, mais le Wealey ne regrettait rien. A vrai, il se sentait presque reconnaissant de les avoir vécus. Tout comme Ginny et Hermione. Car si leur voyage leur avait appris une chose, c'était bien que l'avenir de leurs enfants avaient un prix. Et ils n'avaient aucune peur de le payer. Sans rien dire, ils gardèrent donc tous la tête haute malgré leur air désolé, et restèrent là, immobiles derrière Voldemort. Dernière leur Maître.

\- Il n'y aura pas de combat. Déclara finalement Harry.

\- Quoi ?! S'exclama Neville dépité.

\- Maître, il faiblit ! Profitez-en pour le tuer ! Susurra Bellatrixe dans son adrénaline vicieuse.

\- Non.

Ce simple mot, bouleversa et outra l'Assemblée des mangemorts dans un choc qu'ils n'auraient jamais cru connaître. Une impression similaire à celle que ressentirent les membres de l'Ordre à cette heure de confusion. Voldemort refusant de tuer Harry Potter ? Était-ce possible ? Ils attendirent une explication, une réponse, un signe qui traduirait de la part de leur Maître une stratégie, ou même une ruse ? Mais ils n'en n'eurent aucune. A la place, le Mage se détourna d'eux pour regarder Harry, son ennemi de toujours, devenu un allié temporaire, pour finalement n'être plus qu'un égal. Peut-être au fond d'eux, ressentaient-ils toujours cette haine et cette rage qui les avaient poursuivis pendant des années et qui les avaient poussés à se tuer ? Peut-être avaient-ils encore cette rancœur, ce désir de vengeance ? Mais ils ne souhaitaient plus la nourrir. Ils voulaient qu'elle meure. Et qu'elle les laisse enfin vivre ; chose que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait jamais fait, durant tout ce temps passé à essayer de survivre. Ils se regardèrent donc une dernière fois, d'un coup d'œil entendu et solennel, mais qu'ils savaient mutuellement reconnaissant dans leur silence. Aucune parole ne fut nécessaire entre eux. Ils savaient pertinemment que leurs routes se recroiseraient de nouveau ; que ce n'était pas un adieu, ni même un au revoir. Mais juste un entracte dans leurs destins tragiquement entremêlés.

Puis, alors qu'Harry lançait un dernier regard à Ginny, Hermione, Drago et Blaise, il fut surpris de voir Ron embrasser sa sœur et Magnus, pour finalement le rejoindre dans la gravité de sa décision. Ils avaient trop enduré d'épreuves ensemble, pour se séparer aujourd'hui. Aussi, les sorciers comprirent leur volonté, et ne purent pas les blâmer. Tant de souvenirs inattendus, d'amitié étranges, de combats et de drames pour en arriver finalement là. Le choix d'un nouveau départ.

Harry et Ron furent donc les premiers à Transplaner loin du champ de Bataille. Leur départ causa un véritable esclandre, mais personne ne fut là pour la voir. Car quels instants après, c'est Voldemort lui-même, accompagnés de sa nouvelle famille, qui transplana au loin, sans même en regard en arrière.

* * *

 **Épilogue.**

\- Maman ? S'étonna une voix enfantine.

Ginny sursauta légèrement, sortant alors de ses pensées sous le regard de son fils, assis par terre sur ses pieds. Il la contemplait de ses grands yeux brun plein d'étoile, ses joues roses légèrement salies par la peinture avec laquelle il jouait au sol. Des feuilles de toutes tailles étaient éparpillée sur les dalles de leur terrasse, la majorité peinte fébrilement de ses petites mains colorées. Une image qui attendrit sa mère dans le plus doux des sourires. Sous la légère brise d'été, elle le prit dans ses bras pour le mettre sur ses genoux. Magnus n'avait peut-être que cinq ans, mais était attentif. Il avait l'habitude d'interrompre sa mère dans ses songes. Des instants pendant lesquels il ne comprenait pas son silence, ni même son regard vague perdu au loin.

\- Oui chéri ?

\- Tu dis rien. Fit-il remarquer boudeur.

\- Maman réfléchissait mon amour.

\- A quoi ? A ma petite sœur ?

Le sourire de la jeune femme s'élargie à sa remarque. Une main distraitement posée sur son ventre arrondie, elle vit son fils l'imiter et poser ses empreintes de peinture sur sa robe à volant blanc. Des petites traces de mains violettes et jaune, qui la firent éclater d'un rire cristallin. Elle n'était enceinte que de quelques mois, et pourtant, sa sœur obsédait déjà toutes les pensées Magnus.

\- Tu penses qu'elle m'entend ?

\- Bien sûr !

\- Est-ce que tu lui parles ? Demanda-t-il alors.

\- Tout le temps !

\- Tatie Mignonne aussi ?

Ce simple surnom élargissait toujours le sourire de la rousse. Il était le signe que tous leurs efforts n'avaient pas été vain et que leurs espoirs prenaient enfin vie. Leurs destins s'accomplissaient. Magnus considérait Hermione, Drago et Blaise comme ses oncles et tante. Il passait de bras en bras, dans des éclats de rires attendrissant et des regards gonflés d'amour. Des instants qu'ils chérissaient tous, mais qui n'avaient pas été tout rose au début. Partir loin de Poudlard, du Ministère, de l'Ordre et des Mangemort, aurait pu sembler relativement simple. Pour autant cela ne fut pas le cas. Ils avaient dû essuyer les propos haineux et diffamatoires de leurs anciens amis, qui témoignaient quotidiennement dans la Gazette pour parler des "anciens Héros", devenus les "Nouveaux Traites". Puis ils avaient dû fuir ; toujours un peu plus loin, avec les Aurores à leurs trousses. Harry et Ron n'y avaient pas non plus échappé. Au contraire, ils furent ceux sur lesquels le monde s'acharna le plus. Mais après ce qu'ils avaient enduré, autant dire que cela ne ressemblait qu'à une promenade de santé. Leur souhait était de se faire oublier. De disparaître des mémoires collectives de ce monde. Et bien que cela prendrait du temps, ils savaient tous que les esprits finiraient par se calmer. Après tout, la Guerre était finie. Et Voldemort n'était pas réapparu. Une aubaine pour le Monde Sorcier qui avait pu se reconstruire dans une nouvelle ère, mais dans cette ignorance que nul à part eux, ne pourrait vaincre. Car leur secret ne faisait pas que leur appartenir. Il les protégeait.

C'est ainsi que Voldemort, Hermione, Ginny, Drago et Blaise, purent cesser de courir et poser leurs valises. Ils leurs avaient semblé naturel de rester les uns avec les autres. Mais plus encore de vivre les uns avec les autres. Avec tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, l'inverse ne leur avaient pas semblé possible. Ils n'étaient pas que des compagnons de routes. Non ils étaient devenus une famille, et avaient bien l'intention de vivre comme telle. Avec leurs connaissances sur le futur, ils purent donc s'installer sans frayeur dans un Manoir abandonné en Albanie, caché de tous et à l'abris des regards indiscrets. Une immense propriété qu'ils habitaient tous, dans leurs cris, disputes, larmes et rires. Seuls Harry et Ron étaient restés à l'écart. Bien qu'ils leur rendissent souvent visite, ils avaient décidé de quitter le continent pour explorer l'Amérique. Un rêve d'enfant qu'ils s'étaient mis en tête de réaliser malgré les avis de recherche à leur encontre. A croire que ces deux-là ne vivraient jamais sans prendre le moindre risque.

Ainsi, leur vie ne leur avait jamais paru aussi calme et paisible. Ginny élevait son fils en paix, loin de toute la haine qui habitait ce monde, tandis que d'ici peu, leur chère Katherine verrait elle aussi le jour. Une vie de rêve, qu'elle n'aurait pas osé rêver, il y a de ça cinq ans.

\- C'est Oncle Blaise ! Il est là ! S'écria brusquement Magnus en sautant des genoux de sa mère pour se ruer vers la porte d'entrée qui s'était ouverte.

\- Pas si vite chéri, tu vas tomber !

Mais il était déjà parti, et de ce que Ginny perçue depuis sa chaise, son cri de joie devait être le résultat d'un nouveau cadeau que Blaise lui rapportait de Londres. Depuis leur fuite, le Zabini était le seul à y retourner de manière quotidienne. Avant lui, Hermione et Drago n'y étaient retourné qu'une seule fois. Une seule et unique fois pour le reste de leur vie. Pour leur fils. Il ne leur avait pas été difficile de traquer Bellatrixe une fois là-bas. Aussi, d'un coup de baguette habile, il l'avait plongé dans le coma avant de la ramener ici-même, chez eux, et de la garder inconsciente jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit à terme et que Kai ne vienne enfin au monde. Après cela, et comme la Mangemort n'avait jamais eu connaissance de sa grossesse, il l'avait ramené comme si de rien n'était et l'avait laissé, attachée et bâillonnée devant le Ministère de la Magie. A ce qui paraissait, elle purgeait désormais une peine de perpétuité à Azkaban, en entendant le Baiser du Détraqueur. C'était il y a quatre ans. Et après cela, Hermione et Drago ne s'était occupé que de leur fils, leur trésor, qui grandissait aujourd'hui avec autant de joie et d'amour que Magnus.

\- Alors comme ça on ne se lève même pas pour m'accueillir ? Dit Blaise en arrivant vers elle avec Magnus dans ses bras, faussement scandalisé.

La jeune femme fit face à son ami, plus souriante que jamais avant de l'enlacer. Deux mois qu'il était parti. Et voilà qu'il était de retour, barbu et plus rayonnant que le soleil. Pour autant, la seule raison de son départ était simple : Luna. Il l'avait revu un an après leur installation définitive, et n'avait plus pût s'en défaire. Tenu par sa promesse qu'il avait fait à Terrence, il voulait offrir à la Lovegood une belle vie. Une vraie vie. Sans guerre, combat ou drame. Dans ce sens, Blaise ne lui avait rien caché de leurs aventures. Une vérité que Luna était bien la seule à connaître en dehors d'eux, et qu'elle avait acceptée avec une facilité surprenante. Elle fut bien la seule de leurs anciens amis à ne pas les juger, et au contraire, fut très heureuse de savoir ce que devenait ses anciens camarades disparus. Aussi, Ginny ne doutait pas qu'ils finiraient mariés avant la fin de l'année, soit juste après qu'Hermione aurait, elle aussi, donné naissance aux jumeaux.

\- Dit ça à celui qui m'interdit de bouger. Grinça-t-elle.

\- Tu as accouché dans la Chambre des Secrets en 1945 ! Après ça j'aurais cru que le Maître aurait arrêté de te couver ! Rit-il amusé.

\- Tu le connais. Soupira-t-elle. Il est incorrigible.

\- Je vois ça !

En effet, il l'était. Mais pour autant, Voldemort avait bien changé depuis son retour des morts. Avec sa nouvelle part d'âme, imprégné de la bienveillance de Ginny, et les souvenirs de Tom, il n'avait plus jamais été le même. Habité par plus de compassion et d'amour qu'il ne l'aurait jamais cru possible, il avait promptement décidé d'en finir avec ses désirs de conquêtes et de domination. Aujourd'hui, il ne veillait donc que sur sa famille, cherchant toujours à inventer de nouveaux sorts et à ingurgiter le plus de savoir que le Monde Magique lui-même. Être enfermé dans l'au-delà lui avait ouvert de nouvelles perspectives de compréhension du monde, aussi, il n'en finissait pas d'explorer de nouvelles théories et de faire des expériences. Une passion à laquelle Hermione participait activement, dans son apprentissage toujours plus poussé. Il n'était donc pas étonnant de les voir tous les deux sortir de leurs laboratoires en courant, les murs sur le point d'exploser. Des expériences qui les amusaient tous, dans mesure où ils réussissaient à arrêter leurs incendies à répétition.

\- Tonton ! Viens jouer ! S'impatienta soudainement Magnus en lui tirant les poils de barbre.

\- Une seconde, petit monstre. Tonton a fait une longue route. Grimaça-t-il en s'asseyant à son tour, ses jambes toujours douloureuse après tant d'années.

\- Ton voyage s'est bien passé ? S'enquît Ginny.

\- Les aurores sont moins vigilants. Autant dire que ça a été facile de passer les frontières.

\- Et Luna ?

\- Elle va bien. Elle met au point des plantes magico-médicinales incroyables ! Je suis sûr qu'Hermione les adoreraient ! D'ailleurs où sont-ils tous passé ?

\- Hermione et Drago sont partis acheter le premier balai de Kai. Il ne tenait plus en place ! Quant à mon Mari, il a toujours en tête d'inventer sa propre forme de Magie et s'est enfermé toute la journée dans la bibliothèque. Je te laisse imaginer...

\- Je vois. Sourit-il heureux. Rien ne change par ici.

\- Non, en effet... soupira-t-elle. Et là-bas ? Tout va bien ?

Balise regarda son ami en biais, conscient de sa demande déguisée à travers le ton plus bas de sa voix.

\- Le Ministère fait des cérémonies pour les survivants de guerre, et nos visages sont toujours placardés un peu partout en ville.

\- Je vois...

\- Ne t'en fais pas trop. Il leur fallait des coupables, rien d'autre.

\- Oui je sais... et mes parents ? Poursuit-elle plus inquiète encore.

\- Je leur ai fait parvenir tes lettres anonymement. Ils ne pourront pas nous tracer.

Ginny déglutit dans son angoisse. Malgré son choix de vie, elle n'avait pu se résoudre à abandonner complètement sa famille derrière elle. Aussi, elle leur faisait transmettre quelques nouvelles, à chaque fois que Blaise rentrait au pays. Il ne s'agissait que d'écrits brefs, des photos de son fils, ainsi que des excuses la plupart du temps. Mais cela suffisait à apaiser son cœur. Tout comme elle savait au fond d'elle, que même si ses parents ne la comprenaient pas, ils étaient néanmoins rassurés de la savoir vivante, quelque part dans le monde.

\- Merci. Souffla-t-elle reconnaissante.

\- Je t'en prie Gin.

\- Oh ! S'exclama-t-elle brusquement. J'ai failli oublier, mais j'ai reçu une lettre de Ron et Harry il y a tout juste deux jours !

\- Tien donc ? Ricana-t-il doucement. Ils ne se sont pas fait pourchasser par un troll cette fois ? Parce que je te préviens, il est hors de question que Drago et moi on re-transplanent en urgence pour sauver leurs fesses !

\- Non, pas cette fois ! Soupira-t-elle amusé. Mais ils ont décidé de revenir en Europe. Ils seront même là pour l'anniversaire de Kai le mois prochain !

\- Vraiment ?!

\- Oui ! Ils veulent revenir pour se rapprocher des enfants. Et d'après ce que j'ai compris, ils risquent de venir accompagnés. Conclut Ginny, un sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres.

\- Accompagnés ?! Ma parole, ils n'ont pas perdu de temps là-bas ! Se moqua-t-il à la fois surpris et outré.

\- Ne soit pas mesquin ! C'est une bonne chose ! Ils méritent de fonder leurs familles eux aussi.

\- Tant qu'ils ne nous ramènent pas des trolls, ils ont mon entière bénédiction !

Elle sourit à son rictus, avant de voir son fils détaler de nouveau vers l'entrée, où les cris de joie enfantins de Kai résonnaient déjà.

\- Tu as intérêt à leur avoir pris un cadeau à eux aussi. Dit-elle à Blaise en le voyant se lever.

\- Mais enfin chère Lady, je suis leur cadeau !

Elle le vit s'engouffrer dans le salon, et entendit les exclamations de surprise de ses amis comblés. Puis, Kai et Magnus se mirent à courir en direction du jardin, un nouveau balai en main. Les portes de la bibliothèque claquèrent depuis l'étage, au moment où la voix de leur Maître s'éleva pour leur demander de faire moins de bruit pendant ses recherches. Et la petite Katherine donna un léger coup de pied depuis le ventre de sa mère.

Oui, à cet instant, Ginerva Molly Weasley Jedusor ne regretta rien de ce qu'elle avait enduré. Et elle remercia même L'Esprit du Temps. Elle ignorait s'ils avaient réussi à restaurer l'ordre naturel des choses, mais avait au moins une certitude. Elle n'aurait pas pu rêver d'un plus bel avenir.

FIN.

* * *

 _ **Que dire si après avoir terminé un histoire pareille ? Une histoire de plus de deux ans, qui m'a accompagné où que j'aille. Une histoire que j'ai imaginé il y a des années de cela, et que je n'aurais jamais cru voir le jour. Une histoire que vous avez lu, et qui je l'espère, vous aura accompagné vous aussi. Je n'ai pas envie de laisser un grand message larmoyant, car restons réaliste, ce n'est qu'une histoire, mais l'impacte qu'elle a eu sur ma vie lui est loin d'être minime. Votre impacte en particulier.**_

 _ **Toi, lecteur qui me lit, je ne saurais jamais te montrer l'ampleur de ma reconnaissance à ton égard. Tu m'as offert le plus cadeau qu'un auteur peut rêver. Tu m'as accompagné, soutenu, et tu ne m'as pas abandonné. Je n'avais jamais connu une telle chose auparavant, moi qui écrit depuis plus de 10 ans, à l'abri des regards du monde. Mais c'est vrai. VOUS m'avez permis d'exaucer mon plus beau rêve. Et pour cela, merci. Et merci encore.**_

 _ **Je ne sais pas si je republierais d'aussi grandes fictions, mais je risque sûrement de revenir avec de plus petits contenus. J'espère que vous serez là.**_

 _ **A très vite, peut-être. Et encore merci.**_

 _ **Je vous aime.**_

 _ **SunsetNO.**_


End file.
